Ignorance is Not Bliss
by InsaneGrizzlies
Summary: Bella lives a good life, with trivial things to worry about most times, and is sometimes naive about the rest of the world.Until she meets Edward, who's from the wrong side of the tracks.What will this irritating guy teach her about life and its choice?
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Hey! For those of you reading Dusk, so sorry about not updating in so long. I'm working on a chapter, but I can't decide how to best go about the next part and keep re-doing it, but it will get up soon! Promise!**

**As for this story! I kinda sorta got a vague idea for it when I watched Disney's Lady and the Tramp about two weeks ago, and it's been floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to give it a shot. I'd appreciate it if you would leave a review and let me know what you think, so far, and if I should keep going, or just drop it. I'd even take suggestions for what can happen, if you'd like.  
Basically: Bella goes to boarding school and lives a comfortable life; her parents aren't perfect, she has an annoying ex-boyfriend, the girls at school can put wicked-witches to shame, but she's got her three best friends to help her out. Overall, life is good. But a wrench is thrown in her life one night, and she bumps into Edward, some guy in the slums of town. A devastatingly beautiful guy... And her world abruptly turns upside down as she gets a view at life as she's never known it.**

**So, please, thank you for reading. I apologize for any and all errors - it's past three in the morning ( I always seem to lack the ability to sleep at night. Mornings, on the other hand... XD), and beg forgiveness for them. Thanks, again. Enjoy, I hope. Laughs and Hugs! **

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard of my bed, glancing around the dorm room. The red comforter was soft and familiar, the posters and soft chalk yellow walls relaxing. Sadly enough, I was glad to be back from winter break with the family. A family vacation at the best ski slopes loses its appeal when the family was constantly off doing their own things.

I glanced at the bed across the room, and sighed again. Rosalie wouldn't be back until later tonight or even tomorrow morning; unlike my family and me, she got along - for the most part - great with her's. I was insanely jealous of her. Perfection personified… I constantly teased her about how great she had it. Every boy at our school wanted to be with her, she had amazing grades, and a caring family.

Not that my parents didn't care; quite the opposite, if I was honest. My mom, Rene, was a little eccentric, often flitting from hobby to hobby like a butterfly does from one flower to another. She was my best friend… and sometimes, I felt like _I _ was the adult. Charlie, my father, was constantly gone on business; he was involved in politics, something to do with law enforcement. I didn't pay much attention; besides, he wasn't a very vocal person, so when he was home, he rarely spoke about his job. My parents were almost complete opposites, and sometimes I wondered if they even were in love anymore. They didn't exactly act like it, but I felt like it was impossible to decide with them not seeing each other so often.

There was a brief tap on the door before it creaked open. A dark head poked through, followed by a familiar huge grin.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Jacob!" I smiled with relief. The Blacks were old family friends, and Jacob, Billy's youngest son - he had two older daughters, too - was often in many of my childhood memories of trips to the beach or Disneyworld. We'd gotten in mischief all the time, played games, hung out on the weekends… he was like a brother.

Jake walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms behind his head, grinning that thousand watt grin of his; my personal sun.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in tomorrow afternoon?" I asked, crossing my legs and straightening a bit.

He laughed, his grin lighting his face even more. It was contagious, and I grinned back.

"Yeah, well, I heard you were going to be here early, and asked Dad to drop me off early. I figured you'd want some company." He smirked at me.

I snorted. "Thanks. Now I feel guilty. Weren't you and Billy visiting Rebecca and Rachel for once? You four barely ever all get together!" I glared at the tall younger boy.

He laughed. "I've spent the last three weeks with those three. I love them, but I wasn't about to leave you here to fend for yourself." He smirked as my scowl wavered in favor of amusement. "Rebecca and Rachel say hi, by the way."

I finally let a small smile slip over my face. "How are they?"

He shrugged. "Fine, as far as I can tell. Happy, independent, the usual." He grinned at me. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Rose might be showing up later. I don't want her to end up alone in an empty room…"

Jacob snorted. He and Rosalie didn't exactly get along, though neither would tell me why. "I doubt she'll be lonely for long, Bells. What with practically every guy tripping over themselves whenever she raises a finger or glances at them." There was a undercurrent of mockery in his tone, and I frowned at him.

"Jake…" I warned. He glanced up, noted I was serious, and grinned, immediately lightening the atmosphere.

"Sure, sure, Bells. Whatever you say. How 'bout we watch a movie here? Popcorn, pizza, junk food galore? What do you say?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "No scary movies?" I clarified.

He let out one of his booming laughs, eyes crinkling in mirth. "Ah, come one, Bella. You suck all the fun out of everything!"

I glared at him. "No scary movies!" I ordered firmly.

He didn't stop laughing, just choked out another "Sure, sure."

I pouted, turning my face away. Stupid, annoying boy.

"Aw, come on Bells. I'll bring you some chocolate candies? Jawbreakers? How about sour gummy worms? My treat," he bribed.

I glanced at him, tempted. I'd grown oddly addicted to those sour gummy worms…. "Fine." I sighed, slightly annoyed at myself for giving in so easily. Jacob Black knew me too well.

He hopped up with apparent ease. Bastard. Why did I have to be gifted with a talent for clumsiness?

"I'll be back in half an hour, with movie, popcorn, and gummies for an army!"

I threw a pillow at him. "Don't eat them all this time!" Jacob had a _huge_ appetite. Bigger than anyone else's that I knew.

He ducked it easily, laughing, and left the room, leaving me along once again. I stared at the door for a long while, then sighed, rolling my head on my shoulders. Same, old, predictable life. Any minute now I'd be getting -

My cell buzzed, and I glanced at it dryly. _Speak of the devil… _I though, glancing at the screen. My boyfriend, Mike Newton, had just texted me. Big surprise.

I flipped it open and read it.

Hey, baby. I miss you. Double date with Lauren tomorrow night?

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Mike was cute, in a baby-faced, blond and blue-eyed kind of way. Six months was beginning to seem too long. It'd been nice at first, enjoyable…. Now? I was annoyed by his tendencies to be overly persistent and possessive. And jealous. I grimaced at the memory of him accusing me of liking Jake. He could be so annoying sometimes… so why did I put up with him? I couldn't really remember anymore. I rolled my eyes. Rose had been right; again.

_Mike, we need to talk. Soon._

I finally sent the reply, sighing and tossing my phone across the room to land on the bag I'd dropped on my way in, near the foot of my bed.

I changed into soft pajama bottoms and a simple tank top, plopping on my stomach on my bed after preparing the television for our movie night.

Jake came in a few minutes later, grinning, his arms full of popcorn, junk food, and - more importantly - my gummy worms. He dropped all the food over the foot of my bed, uncaring about the mess he made, like always, and slipped in the DVD before joining me on the bed. He tossed a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, chewing loudly. I rolled my eyes, but watched the screen as the commercials began to play.

"What did you pick?" I asked after the third one.

I could hear his grin in the half-dark. "You'll see."

I should have been suspicious after that, but I was rather slow, apparently.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands as I saw the name of the movie on the root menu. "Jake," I groaned loudly. "You promised! No scary movies!"

"Aw, Bells, this isn't _that_ scary!" I turned my face slightly to the side to glare from the side of my hand.

"Liar." I muttered. He just laughed and pressed play.

He was right. It wasn't scary; it was terrifying. I could feel paranoia creeping up on me with each scene, messing with my mind. So when the door opened, I screamed, loudly.

Thankfully, for my dignity, even Jake jumped.

Rosalie flipped on the light, raising a brow slowly at us. She looked gorgeous, as always. I think even covered in dirt, she would look gorgeous. And I knew for a fact that she could pull grease off; something not many people knew about Rosalie Hale - she was a complete car fanatic. She knew more about them than most guys here. Right now her light red jacket only made her lips pop, and her jeans hung low and form-fitting on her hips. Jasper, her twin, peered past her at the two of us on the bed, popcorn, gummy worms, and Junior Mints scattered everywhere.

"Hey, Bells," he drawled slowly. "Enjoying a scary movie?"

I sent a glare Jacob's way. "Depends on how you want to define 'enjoying'." I muttered. He laughed as I got up, dusting popcorn off of my pants, picking a piece from my hair, before coming over and hugging him.

"How was your vacation?" I asked politely.

Rose moved to set her things on her bed with a exhausted huff, and Jasper leaned against the doorframe. Jake began to clean up a little, pulling out the DVD.

"It was alright. Mom got on Rose's case again bout her cars, Rose threw a hissy fit, went on a huge shopping spree, the parents and her argued while I tired to read, then they all decided to go out to some new fancy restaurant to restore the peace." He was only partially joking. Rose and her parents got along about everything but one thing… her cars. While I thought that was pretty damn acceptable, her cars were one of the most important things to Rosalie. She hated how her parents, Helen and Robert Hale, just couldn't seem to accept the fact and at least leave her alone about it.

But now wasn't a time to argue about who had it worse.

I gave an apologetic grimace in her direction, since that's what I knew she wanted at the moment. "Sorry, Rose. How did they accept Keith?" It was an obvious change of subject, but still slightly related. Keith didn't go to our school… hell, he wasn't even a senior at some other school. No… Rose had to go for a college guy.

She snorted, yanking things out of her suitcase and shoving them in her drawers. She must be pissed if she were treating her clothes with such harsh care. "They flipped, of course. Forbid me from seeing him." She straightened and waved her hand dismissively. "I was going to break up with him soon, anyways. Now I just have a good reason."

I exchanged a small smile with Jasper before turning back to my raging friend. "Not the one?"

Rosalie was convinced there was One Guy out there for her, one who would accept her exactly as she was, not because of who she was, but simple because he loved her. I agreed with her… there had to be someone for Rose. If there wasn't, I stood no chance. But she had a tendency of only staying with a guy for a few months, before leaving him for another. I think she barely noticed often she went through boyfriends. She used them like I did Kleenex. For one to last as long as Keith did - six months - was actually an improvement.

Jake mouthed a silent bye and slipped out the door; Jasper stepped in and closed it softly behind himself. Rosalie dropped onto the edge of her bed, head in hands. Her golden curls spilled over her shoulders, hiding her face partially from view.

"What if I'm doomed to always be alone, Bella?" she whispered. I sighed and sat gently next to her. It was Rosalie's greatest fear, to end up alone. Or, even worse, to end up unhappy. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"Hey. You have guys drooling over you 24/7! _One_ of them, at least, has to be good for you." When she didn't say anything, I sighed in mock resignation, and added, "Alright, Rosalie, my love, I was going to keep it from you, but I killed your true love. To make it up to you, I'll turn Mad Scientist and create you a Frankenstein-soul mate. How's that sound?"

A choked laugh left her, and I knew she'd be fine. Rosalie's emotions were usually rather volatile, unlike her brother's, who was like an island in a storming sea. He found very little upsetting, and was like a balm on people's emotions. He could calm down a two fighting jocks with just a few words. Charisma in it's strongest.

Rosalie swiped a hand across her cheeks in a business-like manner, and I knew that within half an hour, she'd be over this, and looking for her next potential The One. I smiled at Jasper, who smiled back. His light blue eyes were slightly relieved, and I knew he had been a little worried about his sister again.

"Well, girls, I'm going to head off to bed. I plan on sleeping in tomorrow, so I'll meet you both around lunch."

I moved to plop on my bed, glancing at the clock in surprise as I did so. It was already almost eleven. Not late, for us necessarily, but enough so that I felt sleep tug at my bones. "Sounds good, now that you mention it," I yawned.

Rose nodded. "See you tomorrow, Jaz." she said, her voice perfectly normal now.

He left, closing the door behind him again. Rosalie changed and crawled under her covers, bright blue eyes blinking at me for a moment.

"How was your vacation, Bella?" she asked.

I sighed, rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling. "Bearable. They tried the whole family time thing for a few days. Then Charlie had to go off on some unexpected meeting, and Renee got caught up in the shopping and decided she wanted to go on some sightseeing trip on the slope for long-time skiers. I ended up hanging out in the lounge with a book most of the time." I shrugged, trying to lessen the pain of having a family so easily distracted.

"How about Mike? How's things with you two?" Her tone soured toward the end, almost imperceptibly, but I smiled, knowing what I was about to say would make her undeniably happy and smug.

"I think I'm going to end it. It was alright at first, but…" I trailed off.

"But he's really a jerk, and oppressing, and so totally not your type, and you've finally come to your senses?" she finished for me, teasing.

I laughed softly. "Yeah. Pretty much." I was quiet for a moment, then added, "Now just to convince him that I really do mean it when I say it's over." I muttered, only half-joking.

Rosalie snickered from her bed before turning out the bedside lamp. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Bells. I'll help, if you need it. But do it soon, please. He's getting past the annoying stage."

I smiled, glad for her offer. She knew I was no good at things like turning down guys or dumping them. "Thanks Rose," I said quietly. "Good night."

"No problem," she mumbled. "G'night." As I listened, her breathing lightened and slowed, then a soft snoring left her. If I had to say a snore was cute, Rose's would definitely take first place. I smiled, relaxing for the first time in three weeks, and finally drifted to sleep.

My last thought was that it was back to the same old routine as before.

Boy, I sure hate it when statements like that come back to bite you in the butt.

**What do you think? I'd love to hear from you in a review, even if it's really short. And be honest; I can take it, I'm a big girl. (Most of the time. ;P) Hope you enjoyed, and all that jazz. Have a good night/day/whatever-it-is-wherever-you-are! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: See Ya 'round Mike

** thanks to my reviewers! You're my reason for writing this. I hope all of you enjoy this, and I can't wait to read more of your reviews. I would like some more than last time, or I might just stop. I'd like to get at least seven this time, or more. Please, thank you, loves and hugs!**

**Oh. And I have no clue about any boarding schools, just my imagination, so please pardon any mistakes.**

A pillow smacked my head a few times, waking me up from sleep.

"Get up, Swan. The shower's open." Rosalie said, ceasing her attack of choice for the morning. Her damp hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail until she dried it. I grumbled unintelligibly, but swung my legs out of the warm covers and trudged, half asleep, to the bathroom.

A warm shower with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo and a half hour later, during which Rosalie critiqued my outfit and hair before just simply taking over herself, and we both walked out to the courtyard in the center of the sprawling campus. It was incredibly like a college campus, with small stores and restaurants everywhere beyond the school buildings.

"Let's go to the cafe." Rose suggested, pointing to a small coffee and pastry place that had the best doughnut holes. I nodded agreeably and let her drag me into the cafe, where we ordered a bag of doughnut holes to share and drinks. There was a small booth in the back that we took, and then Rosalie started her inquisition.

"So, how are you going to break it to Newton?" she asked, taking an elegant sip of her latte. Rosalie made everything look elegant.

I shrugged. "I go up to him, tell him it's been nice, but I don't think it's working out?"

She snorted. "He's too slow to get that. You have to be more precise, or he'll just think you're joking."

"I was worried about that." I muttered.

Rose smirked, but continued. "Tell him it's over, there will be no getting back together, and that you want him to leave you the hell alone."

I raised a brow. "A little harsh? And conceited. Who says he'll _want _to get back together? He can have any other girl here, you know."

Rosalie shook her head, tsking sadly. "You don't see yourself well at all. Bella, you're beautiful! He's lucky you said yes! Any guy here would kill to have a chance with you!"

I eyed her dryly. "Rose, hun, that's _you_. Every guy here wants to be with _you."_

She snorted. "Yeah. And you too!" She shook her head sadly. "If I didn't love you as a sister so much, I'd be seriously tempted to kill you. As it is, I'm seriously considering slapping you. It might just knock some sense into you."

We glared at each other for a moment, then laughed loudly. Another usual occurrence in my life - our argument of my desirability. I glanced casually at the clock on the wall, then grimaced.

"What are you making a face at, Bella?" Rosalie asked, then groaned as the bell above the door chimed. "Oh no. Queenies alert," she muttered.

I'd already known they'd be showing up soon; life here was just that predictable. Still, I glanced over my shoulder as Lauren, Jessica, and Jenny stepped inside, swaying their hips in a way they thought was sexy, though I found it nauseating.

Rose snickered, and I glanced at her questioningly. Her hand was covering her mouth, trying to stifle the noise, but I could still see how she was grinning. "Maybe we can set up Newton and Mallory. They're perfect for each other."

A startled laugh left me, and I stared at her in shock. "Mike is _not _that bad! Besides, I thought you said Tyler and Lauren were meant to be?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "They are. But Newton is a better fit. And he is _too _that bad, Bells. You just refuse to see the bad in people."

It was probably true, but she made it sound like a bad thing. I sighed in relief as the Queenies left the room and rose, stretching up on my toes. "What are we going to do today, Rosie?" I asked.

She smiled slightly. "Umm... well, this morning, Justin called... Jasper mentioned to his roommate that I broke up with Keith, and he told Justin, so... I told him I'd meet him for lunch."

I tired not to let my disappointment show. By the end of the day, she'd be going on about how he just might be The One. I loved Rosalie like a sister, I did, but sometimes I wanted to smack her upside the head and tell her to get a grip on reality.

"But," she quickly added, probably noting I wasn't too happy. "I was going to for a ride in my new car later. A test drive of sorts. Want to come?"

I laughed. "Rosalie, you know I'm not as into cars as you are. I don't speak Car and Driver like you do, so most of what you'd say would go over my head. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you want to get ready for your date later..."

She smiled slightly, a little sheepish. "Well, if you're sure. Good luck with Newton; make sure he knows what you're saying for once." With a roll of her eyes, she rose and left, ready to try to find true love again. I stayed in the cafe for a little longer, finishing my drink and the doughnut holes, before getting up and leaving.

I headed to the library, wandering the aisles of shelves full of books, feeling completely at ease. I reached the small, comfortable seating area, and plopped down with the small stack of books I'd picked up as I'd gone. At the top was Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. I flipped through the first few pages, then set it back down and picked up the next. About two or three discards later, I found Sense and Sensibility, and smiled, opening up one of my favorite books of all time.

I'd been reading for over an hour when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I glanced at it, then picked it up and answered quietly.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella babe!" Mike said sweetly. "I feel like we haven't spoken in ages. I just showed up, where are you?" His voice turned eager towards the end.

"Library." I answered. "Listen, Mike -"

He laughed. "Of course; your nose in a book. Come out of the fantasy world and join the real one. With me. We can go eat something, or see a movie maybe before the assembly."

"Mike we-"

"I'll be outside the library in a few minutes. See you there."

I sighed. "See you in a few, Mike."

We hung up and I shoved the phone back in my pocket before gathering up my pile of books and re-shelving them. The librarian smiled at me as I left, and then I was out in the bright sunshine, which was nearly blinding after the somewhat muted artificial light of the library. Mike was lounging against the wall outside of the building. His blond hair was gelled into its usual spikes, and he was dressed in designer clothes. I sighed. Yes, he was cute, but sometimes no one was home, if you get my drift.

He came over and pulled me to him, kissing me. I pulled away and sighed.

"Mike, we need to talk."

His brow furrowed. "Sure, if that's what you want. Oh, hey, how about that double date with Lauren and Tyler tonight after assembly? They want to go see a movie, then go to this new restaurant about a half hour away, in the next city over. I told them that-"

"Mike." I interrupted, irritated. "I told you. We need to talk. Now."

His face fell and I felt guilty for snapping at him. I softened my tone.

"Mike, I don't think this is working."

Again, his brow furrowed, this time in confusion. "What? The double date with Lauren? That's fine, we can go somewhere just the-"

"No, Mike. This - _us_. _We_ aren't working. I... I think it'd be best if we stopped it now."

"Us? So, what, you want to take a break?"

I internally sighed heavily. Rosalie was right, again. I really hated how she knew so much about guys to be able to predict stuff like this. "No, Mike, I'm saying it's over. No more dating, no taking a break, no anything."

He was still confused, as if unable to take a hint. A very blunt hint. "Over? Are... are you breaking up with me?"

I shifted, guilty from the hurt look on his face. He really was a nice guy, just not the guy for me. "Well... yeah, I suppose. If you want to make it sound like that. But, come on Mike!" I added desperately. "You _have_ to have noticed how things just aren't working anymore. Maybe they weren't even really working in the first place. I like you, just not in that way. I do hope we can still be friends?"

He was pouting, shoulders slumped in dismay. "Yeah. Sure, Bells. Friends."

I sighed in relief that he wasn't making this any harder, and seemed to actually grasp the idea of nothing happening between us. "Great. So I'll see you around Mike. Bye." Awkwardly, I lifted a hand in a halfhearted wave, and then hurried away from the situation and towards my dorm room.

I came in just as Rosalie was about to leave.

"Bella!" she said, holding her arms out and giving a short twirl. "How do I look?" She had a cute black cotton skirt on, with large black buttons around the pockets. From a distance, it almost looked like something one would wear for exercise. Her top was red, hanging onto the edges of her shoulders, revealing a hint of cleavage without being showy. She had her blond hair gently curled and up in a cute, messy ponytail, with barely any makeup on. Not for the first time, I wondered how she managed to make herself look like a goddess with so little effort on her part.

"You look amazing, Rosalie. Like usual."

She smiled at me, amused. "Did you break up with Newton yet?"

I nodded. "Just a little bit ago. He took it alright, considering that you expected him to argue for a half hour. Which he didn't. Once he got that I was ending it, he was totally fine with it. We agreed to be friends."

She gave me a speculative look, as if she didn't quite believe me. "Hmm... we'll see how long that lasts. This _is_ Newton, after all. I mean, he spent about three weeks of near constant turn-downs before you finally agreed. He probably thinks he'll have you back within the end of the month."

I sighed. "I don't think so. And even if he does, I'm not going back with him. I don't feel the same... I don't think I ever did." I admitted to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't. If you had, you would have known." She said this with such conviction, I was tempted to ask her why she went with so many guys if she'd know who The One was so easily, but refrained. Once Rose got an idea in her head, she was about as liable to let it go as pit bull was to let go of a chew toy.

"Have fun tonight," I said instead. She smiled at me, a look of faraway bliss on her face. I knew she was imagining that Justin was The One. With a slight shake of her head, she came back to earth. "Well, I better get going. See you at the assembly, Bells!" She flounced off, and I smiled, shaking my head.

There was nothing to do in the room, seeing as I had unpacked yesterday when I arrived. So I simply moved to the desk and pulled up the internet, surfing through a couple of pages that I visited often, like my email and Fanfiction.

Jacob showed up about an hour later, grinning hugely when he saw me. "Hey, Bells. That bored, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know me too well, Jake." I logged off the computer, and stood, stretching up onto my toes. "So. What's up?"

He shrugged, falling onto my bed. "Leah just got back, but she's really tired, so I left her to take a nap. Figured you'd be up for something." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Leah was Jake's girlfriend for the past year. I thought it was a hilariously ironic situation; they'd loathed each other in grade and middle school. Last year, they'd had a huge fight, the biggest yet, and then somehow ended up making out. Almost cliched, but still cute. They fought a lot, but never to the point that they hurt each other with cruel words. They were just really argumentative, and liked to see who could win a fight against the other.

I cast him a glance. "Who told you?" It was obvious that he wanted to confirm I'd broken up with Mike. I knew Jake that well, too.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well... one of Leah's friends mentioned it to her, and I was wondering if it was true."

I nodded, falling onto the mattress next to him. "Yeah. I broke up with Mike. Finally," I added in a mutter.

Jacob burst out laughing, loud and jubilant like usual. "About time, Bells. The guy's a loser."

I smiled. For the next hour, we talked about our vacations. He told me about how Rebecca had freaked out when he dared her to cliff dive with him, then ended up going on about how great it was for the next few days. By the time he'd left, Jake said he'd be happy if he never had to cliff dive again. I doubted it; he loved to go cliff diving with his friends, was addicted to the thrill. He had yet to convince me to try it.

I told him about how Renee had tried to take me shopping, and ended up getting lost in the mall for an hour, then how she stated that the mall needed a map if it was going to be so confusing. The security officer who had helped us kept giving us the queerest looks, especially when Renee went on and on about something or other that I hadn't paid attention to.

Finally, Jake said he had to go see if Leah was awake for the Assembly. I offered to come too, and followed him out of the room. Leah's room was on the other side of the building, and when we knocked, it took a while for her to answer. From her sleep mused hair and sleepy expression, I figured we'd woken her up. She fixed her appearance, then we went to the assembly. I noticed Rosalie sitting in the middle-back of the seats, and left Jake and Leah to join her.

"How was your date?" I asked.

She humphed, arms crossed, and I knew she wasn't happy. "He was a whole half hour late."

I winced in sympathy. "Ouch. What'd you do?" If I knew Rosalie, she'd made sure Justin never made any girl wait like that again.

Rosalie shrugged with feigned indifference. "I poured my soda on his head, told him he was a pig, and left him there to pay the bill."

I laughed, but quieted down as the principal stepped to the front of the room. I barely listened to anything he said; I'd heard a similar speech a hundred times before. He was never very creative or variant. Finally, he let us go. Rose and I were halfway back to the room when she finally spoke, and I knew she'd been waiting to say this for a while.

"So, Bella, this weekend there's a party..."

I sighed. "Rose, you _know_ I hate parties!"

Rosalie gave me a desperate look. "Come on, Bella!"

"No." I snapped.

She groaned in frustration. Rosalie was always trying to make me become more outgoing, but I wasn't about to let her have her way.

"Fine," she said suddenly, and I felt worry bubble up. "We'll not go to the party if you come with me to new club in town. It's supposed to be for underage people, too, so you can't argue with that."

I heaved a sigh, and she squealed, correctly interpreting this as the sign of defeat it was. "Yes! You can even bring Jacob and Leah, if you want!"

I glanced at her. "I'll ask them."

She hugged me as we reached the door. "You are the _best_ roommate ever, Bella!"

I grinned reluctantly. "Duh. Everyone knows that," I said sarcastically.

She laughed, then said thoughtfully, opening the door, "We'll have to go shopping for clubbing outfits..."

I stared in horror as she entered the room.

_Damn._ One day back and I was already being cornered into a shopping trip. How on earth did she manage to do that?

**Okay. So I'm ending this chapter here. The beginning isn't very well planned out in my head. Actually, I have more planned out for the middle of the story, and the end. So I apologize if it's not very exciting right now. I just realized I never mentioned this, but everyone's human, in case you didn't notice, and they are all in their senior year. Alright. Any questions, just ask. **

**Please don't forget to review!! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Night Life

**No offense meant, but you guys must find reviewing extremely difficult or something. Last I checked, a hundred something people have read this story… and six have reviewed. Well, actually, three have, for each chappie. (_glomps MaddsLovesTwilight and barbiedoll123 and latuacantante4him)_ **

**Okay, so, I got tired of waiting for Edward to show up, and my mind prefers to skip over the parts without him… so my writing decided to do the same. XD Chapter three everybody.**

I sighed and tapped my foot as I stood in the chilly air outside, waiting for my three friends to come to the parking lot already. I'd been elected the driver for the night, and they were taking their sweet time to get out here. And Rosalie complained that _I _took forever to move.

Finally, the three of them came out from the buildings. Nearly everyone left the campus for the weekend, even if it was only for a few hours; some, like Rose and Jasper, actually had parents living in close vicinity, so could leave campus after school hours if they wanted to do so.

Rose somehow managed to nearly skip over to me while wearing four inch heels, a feat that would be impossible for me. Though my balance had improved with age, especially the last two years, I avoided tempting fate. My heels were barely two inches. Rosalie had her hair down, flat ironed perfectly straight so that it looked like spun gold, and a startling black sleeveless dress that just brushed her knees. Her makeup was done to perfection, making her eyes and lips pop out. Leah was dressed in a deep, royal purple summer dress, her hair pulled out of her eyes in the front, and hung down in the back. Rose had forced me into a green and blue patterned dress with spaghetti straps that ended mid-thigh. She'd spent nearly an hour messing with my hair, and it was now pulled back into a messy yet elegant bun. How she managed to turn plain-Jane me into someone who looked actually pretty was beyond me; she had to have some sort of super powers she was keeping secret.

I was given directions to the club, and followed them, barely listening to the chatter in the car of my other friends. Though Jake and Rosalie barely tolerated each other, Leah and Rosalie got along great. Which was a relief I supposed; if they hadn't, I would have been stressed to the breaking point.

Music pulsed from inside the club, and there was a slightly long line to get inside. We waited, and I listened to them all talk. Rosalie and Leah were discussing the new spring line that would be coming out soon, while Jacob was on the phone with his old friend, Quil. I tapped my foot to the beat of the music inside, eyes wandering around, resting no where in particular. I began people watching out of boredom, though I knew it wasn't polite.

Lauren, Jessica, and Jenny were a few positions in line ahead of us, make up caked on and their clothes even shorter than the usual affair. I wondered if they could even pass as clothes; they looked more like scraps of left over cloth. They eyed each guy as he passed, evaluating them like they were slabs of meat. And Rene said boys were rude… she must have never met girls like the Queenies.

Across the street, a short girl with spiky black hair glanced up and down the street before skipping across, just barely avoiding getting hit by a speeding sports car. Not even pausing to get in line, she danced her way to the bouncer with a grace that would have broken any ballerina's heat, and leaned up on her tip toes. She still only came just below his shoulder and he had to bend down, a small smile playing on his lips. She put her hand up to his ear as she whispered - she was still a few inches from his ear, actually - then rolled back onto the balls of her feet, grinning.

The bouncer, a big burly guy who looked like he lifted some serious weights with curly black hair, laughed loudly, then jerked his head at the door. The pixie-girl blew him a playful kiss, then skipped inside, disappearing into the music and darkness.

I nudged Rosalie when the Queenies reached the front of the line. "Hey, Rose, look who's up at the bouncer."

She glanced up, and then smirked. "Looks like he doesn't want to let them in."

"Can you blame him?"

The bouncer man was looking from the IDs, to the girls, and back, revulsion obvious in his features. As we watched, Lauren leaned towards him, exposing a frightening amount of fake-tanned cleavage. He leaned back, holding open the rope and ushering them through. When the door closed behind them, he sagged in relief, shook his head, and took a look at the next person's school identification.

After a few more minutes, we reached the front. The bouncer grinned at us, looking remarkably friendly, instead of frightening like most of them did on TV. Maybe I should judge real life off of television.

"Hey, girls and guy. Out for a fun night of dancing?"

Rosalie grinned up at him, her lips curved in an unconsciously seductive grin. "Yes, sir. To celebrate making it through the first week back at school."

He let out a booming laugh, handing her ID back to her and taking mine. "Please, I'm not that much older than you, so don't call me sir. Name's Emmett." He gave me my school ID back and offered his hand to Rosalie. She shook it, and I swore she looked like the cat that had just struck the cream-gold mine.

"Rosalie." She looked back at us and added, "This here is my roomie Bella, and her friends Jacob and Leah."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," he said, but he only had eyes for Rosalie. After checking the IDs of Jake and Leah, he opened the rope to let us pass. I paused at the door way, waiting for Rosalie as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She blushed - _blushed! -_ and nodded before joining me, linking her arm through mine. The minute the door closed behind us, she sighed dreamily, slumping and fanning herself dramatically.

"Wasn't he so burningly _hot_?" she asked.

Leah glanced back. "He was." she agreed. At Jake's slight frown, she laughed and said quietly to him, "He's not my type, and I am most _definitely _taken." He seemed appeased by this, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

I glanced curiously at Rosalie, and whispered, "What'd he say to you?" I didn't think Leah and Jacob had noticed, and wasn't sure if Rosalie would want them to know. She just shook her head slightly, then tilted it towards the tables.

"Hey, why don't we go grab a table, and you guys go get drinks?" I suggested.

Jacob shrugged. "Sure, sure. I know what you like, Bells, but what does Rosalie want?"

"Just a water will do," Rose answered him, pulling me towards a free booth table. As soon as we were seated, I raised my brows pointedly at her.

"Spill it, Rosie. What'd the guy say?"

She looked around, looking almost embarrassed. Which was practically impossible. Rosalie was _never_ nervous. Not in the almost four years that I'd known her.

"He… said he was getting off shift in a little while, and asked if I could possibly save a dance for him." She had a little smile on her face and she glanced down at the table, where her hands were twisted around each other. I stared, slightly in shock.

"You've known this guy for all of two minutes, and you're already waiting for him to get off work so you can dance with him?"

She gave me a somewhat annoyed look. "Oh, jeesh, Bella, when you say it like that!"

I looked at her incredulously. "How am I supposed to say it?"

She sighed. "I know I just met him and all, but… Bella… I just can't stop thinking about him, his laugh, his eyes, his voice! And I wanted to dance with him; if he had asked me to do so with him right there, I would have! I'm eighteen, Bells, technically I'm an adult, and besides… he can't be that much older than us. He's probably even younger than Keith"

I shook my head. "It's your life Rosalie. Dance with him, if you want to. But I hope this doesn't end badly or something, for your sake."

She laughed happily. "Bella, you are such a worry-wart!"

"She is." Jacob agreed, sliding into the other side of the booth. He and Leah each held two drinks, one of which they gave respectively to Rosalie and me.

"So," Leah said, sipping her drink, "Did I see that bouncer dude stop you on the way in? He didn't think you were faking the ID or something, did he?"

"No," Rosalie said, blushing. "He… asked me to save him a dance."

Leah grinned. "Nice catch, Rose girl. He's just your type."

I avoided smirking. Rosalie had a type? Who knew.

We talked for a while; amazingly, Jake and Rose seemed to be getting along better than usual. I wondered if it was because Leah was here, or because we were all trying to have a nice night, or just because they were trying for whatever reason to be more civil. Whatever the reason, I was glad.

I was lost in my thoughts when Leah and Rosalie both stood, grabbing my hands, and dragging me onto the dance floor. I tried backing out, nervous and self conscious. I wasn't that great a dancer, and my tendency to trip had never helped matters. But they just continued to shake their heads no, smiling, and drag me back. Finally, I relented. The music was good, the beat fast and catchy; we were breathless by the time we finally left the dance floor to head back to the tables. Jacob grinned as we sat down. I took a long drink of my soda, Rose of her water, but Leah finished off the little left in her drink.

"Let's go get some more," Jacob said, nodding towards the bar. Leah agreed readily, still grinning with the faint breathlessness our dancing had brought on. They disappeared amid the crowd.

"Bella, come on… admit it." Rose said.

I glanced sideways at her. "Admit what?" I asked cautiously.

She grinned. "That you're having fun tonight."

I didn't answer her, just took another sip of soda. She laughed.

"Bella that's as good as an answer."

I sighed. "Yes, Rose, I'm having fun. Don't go near any pointy objects, or your head might pop now that it's inflated about ten sizes."

She laughed, and I couldn't help but join her. Yes, I was having fun; it wasn't like I was _completely_ antisocial.

"Having fun, ladies?"

Rosalie snapped her head around, grinning widely. "Why yes we are."

The big bouncer guy, Emmett, grinned back at her, dimples showing. I stifled the urge to smirk; Rosalie absolutely _loved_ dimples. She'd told me once that they were the cutest thing she'd ever seen on a guy.

"Too much fun for a dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

She grinned, if possible, even wider. "Nope. Not at all." She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Before they were swallowed by the crowd, she sent an excited look over her shoulder at me. I grinned back, glad that she was happy.

Nearly a quarter of an hour passed, and neither Rosalie or Jake and Leah returned. I sighed, feeling the unmistakable discomfort of being ditched, however unintentionally, by your friends at a social gathering, and left to sit alone at a table off to the side. It was almost like staring in through a window at someone else's house, but not being allowed in.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my purse; I was surprised I could hear it over the noise in here. I grabbed it, and glanced at the caller ID - Rene. I sighed, and pressed the green answer button, trying to keep as much sound as possible from entering the phone.

"Bella?" I heard her say faintly.

"Yeah, mom." I practically yelled. She started saying something, but I interrupted her. "Hold on, I can't hear you. Let me get outside."

I stood up and excited the club, getting my hand stamped on the way out so I could come back in, and then walked a few blocks away until I could only faintly hear the pulse of the music.

"What were you saying, Mom?"

"Oh, Bella!" she sobbed, and I immediately felt alarm. "It - it's _horrible_!"

"Mom, wait, you're not making sense. What's wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"Your father! Charlie… he was in a terrible car accident! He's in the emergency room right now…" She sobbed again, loudly. "They aren't sure if he's going to make it!" With that finally out, she broke into hysterical sobs.

I tried to calm her over the phone as best I could, though my emotions were barely in check themselves. "Mom. Mom, calm down. Breathe. I'm sure he's going to make it… Charlie's a tough guy! Besides, I'm sure the best doctors available are working on him as we speak. Why don't you go get some coffee and something to eat while you wait. I'm sure it'll look less dismal once you have some food in you." I added coaxingly.

She sniffed, and said, "You're probably right. No, of course you are. I don't know what came over me… just the heat of the moment, I guess. Yes, Charlie will most definitely pull through. I don't know why I bothered worrying you unnecessarily like that. It sounded like you were out with your friends. Oh, Bella, I'm sorry for ruining your night out!"

I sighed quietly. "No, I'm glad you called me, Mom. Let me know when you have more news, alright? No matter what time it is."

"I will." she said, sniffing again. "Bye Bella."

I answered her tiredly. "Bye Mom. Get something to eat."

We hung up and I stared blankly at the phone for a minute; Charlie had been in an accident. I was in shock. Making a quick decision, I called Rosalie's cell, but she didn't pick up. With a groan, I called Leah's, then Jacob's. None of them answered either. Annoyed now, I called Jacob again, and was relieved when he picked up at the final ring.

"Bella?" he asked, the music of the club distorting his voice.

"Yeah. Jake, I have to go home… can you three get a cab back? I'll pay you all back later, I promise." As I spoke, the noise from his side seemed to lessen, though not too much.

"A cab? Yeah, and don't worry about paying us back…. What's up?"

I sighed, exhausted. "Charlie was in an accident. I'm just not in the clubbing mood anymore."

"Is it serious?" I could hear Jacob's worry, and knew he was wondering if he should tell Billy, his dad and Charlie's oldest friend.

"No, I don't think so. Rene was just overreacting, like usual. I'm pretty sure, at least. I'll know more in the morning, hopefully."

"Alright… are you sure you don't want us to come back with you? Are you going to be alright?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Nah, Jake, don't worry about it. Thanks though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he agreed before hanging up.

I sighed, and put my phone back in my purse, which I'd thankfully had the foresight to grab on my way out. When I glanced up, though, I tensed.

I realized I had no clue which way was back to my car.

_Smooth, Bella. Get lost in the middle of the night in a strange neighborhood. Brilliant, that's what you are._

Annoyed at myself, I started back the way I'd though I'd come. But before I'd gone a block, I found my way hindered. Up ahead, four guys, obviously drunk even from this distance, lounged at the corner. I didn't want to pass by them, so I paused, assessing my options. I could go back and try to get around them, but then I might get even more lost. Or I could cross the street. I doubted that would stop them if they felt like coming over, but I was tired, and just wanted to go home. Maybe I was just being paranoid; hadn't I just earlier been saying I needed to stop basing life off of what I say in the movies?

I quickly crossed to the other side of the street, and kept up the brisk pace, my head down. I was almost at the corner when a shadow fell across me from in front. I tensed; then again… maybe there was a reason things appeared in movies.

"Hey, sugar." one, short and dark haired, said, sauntering closed. I took a step back, and bumped into another of them. Quickly, I scrambled to the side, into a building front.

They laughed, stepping closer. I braced me feet apart and tried to remember the few self-defense moves I knew. Like that whole SING thing from the Sandra Bullock movie. They were only mere steps away when someone else spoke.

"Hey, gentlemen. What's going on?"

I glanced towards the voice, and felt my heart stop. He was absolutely the most gorgeous being I'd ever seen. His bronze hair, shining from the light of the street lamp a few yards away, hung in an untidy mess, and his green eyes glinted with a barely contained anger. In his own way, he was more frightening than the men surrounding me.

"Go away, kid. Nothing here concerns you."

I glanced from the dark guy to the boy, begging him with my eyes to do something. Instead, he just shrugged and moved around them, heading for the corner. With him left my last chance at escaping this mess.

Suddenly, one of the guys yelled as a broken tree branch hit him upside the head. His buddies turned around, and another met the fist of the boy. The hit man fell backwards into his comrades, their intoxication making them clumsier than me.

"Come on!" the boy snapped, grabbing my arm and jerking me after him. We ran around the corner, and were half a block away when sounds of pursuit caught up. He ran faster, and I was panting and stumbling to keep up with his brisk pace. A few more blocks away, he tugged me into a dark side alley, clamping a hand over my mouth and pulling me against him so that we pressed back into the wall. The four drunks ran, stumbling, past us. After a minute, sounds of them were gone.

He let me go, moving out into the light of the sidewalk.

I followed, my face flaming in embarrassment at having needed to be saved in the first place. "Umm… thanks," I mumbled. He glanced back at me, looking a little surprised, but then nodded.

"You're welcome. What were you doing out there this late, anyways?"

I shifted on my feet, face flaming again. "I got lost." I admitted.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I've never been here before!" I defended myself. "I was trying to find my way back to the club my friends are at so I could drive home and they were in my way!"

He shook his head. "Why were you this far that club anyways? I assume you mean the one for kids." He looked me up and down, making my face red again. "What are you, fifteen? Sixteen?"

I glared, angry. He may have saved me, but he didn't have to be so gosh darn _rude_. " Eighteen." I snapped. "And it's none of your business why I left the club. What are you, part of the Spanish Inquisition?"

He glared right back at me. "You are such a princess, aren't you?"

"Well, _you_ are such an asshole, aren't you?"

He laughed harshly. "Whatever, Princess." He turned to leave.

I stared at him in shock and outrage for a moment. "Hey! You can't just leave me here! I have no clue where I am!"

He turned around, taking a few steps backwards. He smirked, amused. "What do you want me to do about it, Princess?"

I huffed, angry that he was going to make me ask. "Can you show me the way _back_?"

He stopped, hands in pockets, smirking, clearly enjoying this. "What did you say?"

I growled under my breath, then said, "Can you help me back, _please_?"

He laughed. "What's in it for me? Huh?"

I stomped my foot, tired, exhausted, worried about Charlie, and just overall fed up. "Come off it!" I groaned, hands fisted at my sides. Then a devious little idea came to me. "What's in it for you? Not having me follow you all night and complain every step of the way, that's what! Now, which would you rather do? Show me the way back, or have me make sure your night is a living hell?"

He glared, all traces of amusement back. "Fine. This way." he snapped, turning curtly and leading me across the street. I hurried after him.

Repeatedly pound-in manners made me reluctantly say, "Thank you." He just grunted in reply.

After a couple minutes, I found myself back near the club. I was surprised how close we were, and sighed with relief. I could see my car a few spaces ahead, a sleek, dark blue Aston Martin V8 Vanquish. I hurried, as fast as I could in heels and exhausted, to it, going to grab my keys out of the purse. Just as I pulled them free, a slim, pale hand shot out and snatched them away.

I glared in annoyance. "Give them back."

"No," he said smoothly. There was a faint hint of a smirk around the edges of his mouth, and I figured he was doing this just to annoy me.

"I'll scream," I warned, glancing around to see if people would even be close enough to hear me. Apparently just the threat of it was enough, though, because he practically threw it at me. I fumbled to catch it for a moment, glaring at him when I finally grasped it.

He shot me an annoyed look. "Listen, Princess, I have better things to do tonight than escort you to the palace, but seeing as how you got all turned around earlier, which means you probably can't find your way back to wherever you're supposed to go, I'll give you a lift. Now, just give me the keys, please."

I watched him warily for a moment, thinking. He had saved me from those thugs, and he didn't look like some psycho killer…. But then, I'm sure people thought that all the time about their murderers. Again, I glanced at him, and made my next mistake of the night. I met his eyes. They were the most gorgeous green I'd ever seen, with dark rims on the outside, lightening to an almost jade color around the pupils. Reluctantly, dazed, I handed over the keys to my Aston Martin. He grinned, and unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for me.

"I can drive my own car, you know," I muttered, sitting down. He simply grinned some more, softly chuckling, and shut the door, moving around to get in the driver's side. I slumped back in my seat, still feeling the effects of the adrenaline from earlier leaving my system.

"Put your seatbelt on, Princess."

I glared at him as I complied. "My _name _is Bella." I grumbled.

He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled from the curb. "Alright Princess."

I huffed, but didn't say anything more, except to tell him where to take me, as he pulled away from the curve and down the streets. He shot me an odd look as I mentioned my school, but that was it.

Until I realized how fast he was driving.

"Whoa! Slow down!" I yelled, breaking the tense silence as I noticed the speed dial.

"What?" he asked, looking surprised by my outburst. I gripped the door handle and the "oh, shit" bar, eyes bugging. How could he act so calmly when he was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit?

"That is _not_ the speed limit, you psycho, slow down!"

He sighed. "Will it get you to stop screaming in my ear?" he asked irritably.

"Maybe." I snapped back.

He slowed down slightly, muttering, "I hate driving slow."

I stared at him in disbelief. We were still going faster than the limit, but not so outrageously so. "Slow?" I croaked.

He mumbled incoherently under his breath, glaring out the windshield. He pulled up across the street from the gates, glancing out my window at the buildings. "That it?"

I nodded, crossed my arms over my chest, and gave him a pointed look. With an annoyed snort, the guy got out.

"A simple, 'thanks' would do." he grumbled.

I glared at him. "Thanks!" I snarled sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, turned, and walked away without another word. I glared after him for a moment, then got in the driver's side, put it into drive, and drove into the grounds, towards the student parking.

When I finally made it to my room, Rosalie was curled up in bed, asleep, with the lights on and a book fallen on the floor. I figured she had fallen asleep waiting for me. Instead of waking her up - I wasn't sure I wanted to explain the night's events just yet - I simply changed into pajamas, washed my face, brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, then climbed into bed and turned off the light.

**Alrighty! I hope you all enjoyed it - Edward finally showed up! This story is taking on a life of its own; I can't wait until we get to the good stuff! Please, I hope more of you review this time! Laughs and Hugs! (I'm on Summer Break!!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall Date

**Thank you to my FIVE reviewers! Metaphorical delicious sundaes to you all! _MaddLovesTwilight; latuacantante4him; totallylostandalone; oON'Landroshien-DurmistaOo; Koinaka - _You all rule! My weekend sucked, just so everyone knows, so if my writing reflects it, I deeply apologize. But, today is my little sis's b-day! throws confetti lights candles on cake passes out pieces of cake to readers and REVIEWERS So, in about an hour, I'm leaving for Chico, where my uncle Pat is playing at a concert in some park or something. And I'll be able to see my cousin Bobby who has been away for about a year, and Jeff, who's the All-Annoying One, but I love him D Anyways, read and review, please! I appreciate all those who review so much!**

I didn't see Rosalie in the morning when I woke up, so I slowly got ready before heading to the quad. She wasn't in sight, but Jasper was sitting outside the cafeteria at a bench table, reading the English book we'd been assigned. I headed over and sat across from him, rubbing a hand over my eyes. Jasper looked up and raised a questioning brow.

"I feel like I got fifteen minutes of sleep last night." I told him, stifling a yawn as I finished speaking.

He nodded in consideration. "Rose told me you left the club early, said you told Jake your dad was in the hospital?"

I nodded, then dropped my head into my hands. "I could barely sleep, after I got back. Rene called at about four in the morning; he's going to be fine. I fell asleep after that, but woke up about an hour ago. Overall, I think I got about three hours of sleep last night."

He smiled in sympathy. "Ouch. Be glad it isn't a school day; why are you up so early, anyways?"

I shrugged. "I meant to get a start on that paper Mr. Vandur assigned for History. I don't think I will, though."

Jasper laughed. "What's your topic? I got the civil war."

I grimaced. "Indian Removal Act in the early 1800s."

He shrugged. "Could be worse." I nodded in agreement.

Rosalie showed up and sat down next to me. "Hey Bells, Jaz, what's up? Oh, Bella, how's your dad?"

"Fine. He'll be in recovery for the next few days before they release him."

She nodded. "Why'd you get back so late?"

I grimaced. "Well… I got a little lost, then cornered by some thugs, then saved by an asshole. Then said asshole stole my car keys and insisted on driving me back, then disappeared without a word."

Rosalie raised her brows. "Wow. Only you, Bella. Only you."

Jasper laughed, while I stuck my tongue out at her.

"And how was your dance, Rose?" I asked mischievously. Jasper looked at her with a "yes, do tell" kind of look. Again, Rosalie turned a little pink. _I_ was supposed to be the one who blushed profusely.

"Well, Emmett is a great dancer. We had a good time, exchanged numbers… and I'm meeting him at Scooter's today."

"Scooter's?" asked Jasper at the same time I asked, "Today?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's some pizza place that he likes. It's in the mall; we're gonna meet out front. Do you two want to come? He's bringing his friend, and told me to invite anyone I want."

I glanced at Jasper and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He nodded in agreement.

"Swan!" snapped a nasal voice, causing me to flinch at its sound.

I reluctantly glanced over my shoulder. "What, Lauren?" I asked, trying to keep civil.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said with fake innocence. Then she smirked. "Sorry that Mike's time was wasted on an ugly dork like you! You were right to get out of the relationship while you could still maintain some dignity; otherwise, I might have had to take matters into my own hands."

I rolled my eyes even as a blush crept up my cheeks. "Whatever, Lauren," I muttered.

Rosalie stared at me in disbelief, like she couldn't believe I was going to take that. Her crisp blue eyes snapped onto Lauren. "Hey, Mallory!" she called. "At least Bella's not a fugly skank like you! I mean, Mike has _some _taste if he knows to stay away from sluts like you. What are you wearing? Scraps from the clothing department?"

Lauren glared from her heavily made-up eyes. "Shut it, Hale. At least I wasn't getting it on with the employment at the club last night just to get in." She sneered. "Gosh, can't get a guy around here, so you have to try for losers who work at clubs?"

Rosalie shot to her feet, furious. "You should talk! Who was brandishing that sickening excuse for a chest at him when he was about to deny entrance? You probably scared him into thinking you were the boogey man!" She smirked slightly. "Besides. I've got a date with a hot guy in a few hours. And you're stuck with…Tyler." She sneered the name, like it was smelly garbage. I turned around, trying to hide a snicker; Jasper was pretending to read his book, but I could see his shoulders shaking slightly with withheld laughter, his lips causing his cheek to lift up.

Lauren sputtered, unable to think of a snappy comeback, then just sneered and left. Once she was basically out of earshot, all three of us cracked up laughing.

Jasper shook his head. "Defensive, much?" he asked his sister.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at him. "I had to be, for Bella's sake. She's so submissive to that bitch, no wonder she thinks she can walk all over Bells!" She turned to face me. "You have to stand up to her _sometime_ Bells. Why not do it now and get it over with. Besides," she smirked. "It's entertaining and fun."

I laughed while Jasper just rolled his eyes. "You have social immunity, Rose. I don't." When her brow wrinkled in confusion, I just sighed. "Forget it. Just know that if I stood up to her, I'd just look stupid. While you, on the other hand, would probably be applauded."

She shook her head, looking over at Jasper sadly. "She has image issues." she said lamentably. I threw a gum wrapper at her before plopping the gum in my mouth.

"So, when are we going to meet your new boyfriend?" Jasper asked before Rose could retaliate to my actions.

She brightened. "Well, we were planning on meeting at one, so that it won't be lunch hour busy." She glanced at her watch. "It's already ten, so Bella and I only have two hours to get ready. I want to get there a little early, and then we want to make sure we leave time for any complications on the way…"

I stared at her in surprise for a moment before turning to look at Jasper. "She's serious about this guy. Since when has Rose cared about being late for a date?"

While Rosalie shot me a glare, Jasper responded, "Not since Danny from seventh grade, when she thought she was in love." He peered suspiciously at her. "Do you think you're in love again, Rose?"

She huffed and started fiddling with the strap of her purse. "Gosh, Jaz, I believe there's such a thing as true love, but since when have I thought love at first sight it real? I've known the guy for, what, a total of two hours?"

I felt a smile creep over my face as I watched her, then met Jasper's eyes again. "She thinks it's love at first sight."

"I do not! Weren't you just listening to what I said?!" she asked indignantly.

Jasper chuckled lowly. "Yeah; which is how we know you think you're in love with this guy."

She glared. "Fine. And I don't think - I know. He's perfect."

I coughed, choking on my gum a bit from the sudden laugh. "Rosalie, you think every guy might be the One. This isn't-"

"But, Bella, this is different! When you meet Mr. Right, you'll know what I'm talking about." She spoke with conviction, leaving no more room for argument. Besides, if she was planning on taking tow hours to get ready from this date, that meant I was going to suffer enough as it is. If I pushed the limits of this argument, she'd get back at me sooner rather than later.

Jasper agreed to meet Rosalie by her car no later than a quarter after noon, and then I was being dragged back to our room for some quality torture time.

"Okay, Bella. You go take a shower, and I'll get out an outfit for you to wear. You don't have to be too dressed up, because this is my date and all, but at least look nice. While you're dressing, I'll shower, and then I'll do your make up and hair before working on my own. No arguing, now go!" She shoved me into the bathroom.

I quickly showered, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, then dried off and wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped back out into the room, and Rosalie bustled past me into the room, closing the door behind herself with the simple command of, "Get dressed in what I put on your bed!"

I finished drying off and wrapped the towel turban-style around my damp hair. I put on some under clothes, then looked at the outfit Rose had laid out on the comforter of my bed. It was a simple pair of dark jeans and a forest green peasant top. I slipped them on, then grabbed a pair of black chucks, pulling those on just as Rosalie stepped out of the shower room, her deep red fuzzy robe tied around her waist.

"Alright." she said, opening and closing drawers in her dresser. "Just let me find an outfit that's perfect, not too dressy, not too plain, and then I'll work on your hair and make up. Thankfully," she continued, deciding on a royal purple dressy top and dark skinny jeans, "You have a great complexion, so I'll barely have to do anything. If we blow dry your hair, it'll go into those pretty waves, which frames your face well. I have no idea what I'm going to do with mine." She finished dressing and turned to me, hands on hips.

I smirked slightly. "Nervous?" I asked. Rosalie only babbled like that when she was trying to distract herself.

Her shoulders slumped and she let out a heavy breath. "That obvious?"

"Yes." I answered. "Listen, Rosalie, you look great no matter what. If Emmett's really 'The One'," I put air quotes around those two words, "Then he'll think you look great no matter what. Really."

She smiled suddenly. "You're right. But it still looks good when you make an effort!" Happy again, and no longer so nervous, Rose floated over to where I sat in front of the vanity table.

About an hour and a half later, she had primped, curled, brushed, and made-up us both to a simple perfection. She'd stayed true to her word, not really torturing me beyond blow drying and light, natural looking make up. For herself, she had pulled her hair back into a half pony tail, curling the part pulled up while leaving the rest in the gorgeous waves that graced her hair. A pink-purple color was brushed along her eye lids, with a creamy shimmer just under her eyebrows, and a neutral gloss over her lips. She was like Aphrodite personified.

Jasper was waiting by her bright red BMW M3 when we finally made it to the parking lot, at twelve thirty. Rosalie had spent nearly twenty minutes looking for her wedge heels, which she insisted was the only thing that would work with her outfit.

He laughed when he saw us. "Does it really take that long to get ready for a simple lunch at the mall pizza place?"

"Yes," Rosalie snapped. Jasper and I exchanged an amused look, then climbed into the car, me in front with Rose and Jasper in back.

We pulled up at the mall with five minutes to spare, Rosalie taking deep breaths to calm herself. Or to at least appear calm. As we walked over to the main entrance to the mall, I spotted the huge bulk of the bouncer from the other night waiting. Even from this distance, I could see his huge grin when he saw us too; he waved and started towards us.

"I told you he's perfect," Rose whispered to me. "I haven't had a guy early for a date in ages. On time, possibly, but early?"

I smiled at her. For her sake, I hope this worked out well; she obviously really liked this big, bear of a guy. He pulled her into a hug as soon as we reached each other.

"Good to see you again, Rosie." He kissed her forehead and handed her a small orchid. Then he stepped to the side to reveal a small, oddly familiar girl.

"This is my friend, Alice Cullen. I've known her since I moved here three years ago. She's an annoying little pixie, but you have to love her."

Now I recognized her; she was the girl who'd spoken to Emmett that night at the club.

"Hi Alice, I'm Rosalie. This is my brother, Jasper, and my best friend, Bella."

I smiled as Alice turned her lively gray eyes to me. "Hi, it's great to meet you three! I can tell we're going to be a close family!"

Rosalie blinked and glanced at Emmett, who smiled. "Just go with her… you learn one thing pretty quickly after hanging with Alice for a while. Never bet against Alice."

Alice grinned and nodded. "Yep. Number one rule!"

I laughed, liking her already. She linked her arm through mine and followed Rose and Emmett into the mall. After a few minutes of walking, I caught her looking discreetly over her shoulder every couple seconds. Casually, I did so too, but only saw Jasper, looking around with a calm, vague interest.

I leaned close to her. "What are you looking at?" I whispered.

She started, then grinned sheepishly. "Jasper. I have a good feeling about him."

I tilted my head, confused, but she just smiled happily and faced back forward again. "Oh, my gosh!" she squealed. "Victoria's Secret is having a _sale!_"

Rose looked in the direction Alice was pointing, looking eager. "I'll have to come back here later."

Alice stared at the store longingly as we started past it. "Bella," she started suggestively.

I cut her off, already knowing where this would be going. "No, Alice, I will not be going into Victoria's Secret any time in the next hundred years as far as I am concerned."

She pouted. "Will no one go in with me?"

"Rosalie will-"

"No, she won't. In about thirty four seconds, she and Em will be lost in their own world in Scooter's and none of us will be able to drag them away from the other."

We continued walking, Alice glancing back at the store every few seconds. Scooter's wasn't too far away, and once we were sitting down, Rose and Emmett seemed to become absorbed in their own world, discussing who knew what.

I sighed, dropping my chin into my hand. Alice leaned towards me to mutter, "Told you so." I couldn't stop the low chuckle that bubbled up when she leaned away, shaking her head in mock tragedy.

We ordered a combination pizza, chatting lightly as we waited for it, getting to know each other. I learned Alice was also a senior, shopping-addicted, and went to a public school on the far side of town that I'd never heard of.

When the pizza was placed on the table, Emmett immediately grabbed about five slices and piled them on his plate. I raised my brows in surprise, and Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice simply shook her head and chuckled.

"Emmett eats enough for two, at least, sometimes for three people. You get used to it after a while."

"I 'o no' eat uh 'ot." he grumbled around a mouthful of food. We all burst out laughing, making him swallow hugely and pout. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek.

"Whatever you say, Em." She chuckled, and Emmett playfully glared for a moment before grinning.

Alice playfully pretended to gag when they weren't looking. Jasper flashed a quick grin.

"They're just too mushily cute. It's sickening!" she confided to us.

When the pizza was finished - and Emmett made sure there were no slices left - we got up and began to wander the mall, Emmett and Rosalie holding hands loosely. Once, I caught a look he gave her as she gushed over some bag with Alice; it was tender and almost painful to look at, so I glanced away. Jasper met my gaze and smiled in understanding before turning back to watch his sister and Alice.

At some point, Rosalie and Emmett wandered off on their own, leaving me, Jasper, and Alice alone.

Alice huffed and set her hands on her hips. "They ditched us. Now how am I supposed to buy stuff? Emmett was going to pay for me and I'd pay him back when I got home!"

Jasper shrugged. "I have cash. And I'm not going to spend it here."

Alice stared at him with wide eyes. "You'd lend me the money?"

I laughed. "If Jasper offers something, he means it. Take him up on it; he pays for Rosalie when she forgets her credit card all the time."

Alice squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. I leaned closer to Jasper to whisper conspirationally, "I think you just took on a project to put Rose to shame."

He lowly chuckled and murmured. "I think you may be right… but I don't mind."

Two hours and ten stores later, and we were outside the mall, rejoined with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was carrying ten of Alice's fifteen shopping bags, while she gripped the other five in her little hands. It was amazing to me how someone so petite could carry those heavy bags without breaking a sweat. I'd say one thing for people like Rosalie and Alice - they sure had some incredible upper arm strength.

I smiled at Alice and Emmett. "It was nice meeting you Alice; seeing you again Emmett."

He pulled me into a huge hug, lifting me a few inches off the ground.

"Can't… breath… Em." I gasped.

He laughed and set me back down on the ground. "You're funny, Bells."

"Glad to appease someone," I said dryly.

Alice tripped forward and gave me a shopping-bag hindered hug. "We'll see each other again soon." Then she turned to Jasper and smiled shyly. "It was great meeting you. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. Thanks again."

Jasper waved it away. "Don't worry about it. And no worries about paying me back anytime soon. It's no big deal."

Alice smiled happily, while Emmett laughed. "You just took on a life-long project."

Rosalie laughed. "Like he doesn't have enough to deal with when it comes to me."

Emmett pecked Rosalie on the cheek. "I'll call you later, 'kay Rose?"

She smiled and nodded, and we all left to our cars.

Jasper elbowed his sister. "So, Rosie." He grinned. "Planning the wedding yet?"

I laughed as Rose glared at her brother. "No, Jaz. She's planning the names of their kids. The wedding was yesterday."

She switched her glare to me. "Laugh now you two. I saw those looks you were giving Alice, Jasper. And Bella, when you find someone, don't expect any mercy from me."

I rolled my eyes. "Who says you'll be the one to hear about it first? I'll keep it from you for as long as possible."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

I gave him a look. "Because she'll never let me live it down."

He laughed and Rose stuck her tongue out at me.

"Just you watch, Bella. One day, you're going to find that one guy, and then we'll see whom's laughing at who."


	5. Chapter 5: School and Sleepovers

**Thanks to all six of my reviewers! **_**mimi; latuacantante4him, barbiedoll123; bezzaletta; MaddLovesTwilight; cullen-obsession. **_**I send you all epic-ly yummy ice creams!**

**Here it is - chappie cinco. I really just want to skip over all of this, cause… I'll be honest, she doesn't see Edward for a few months after their initial meeting. Sad, I know. And nothing much happens in between. So yes, some may call this a filler. I call it developing the plot and characters. **

I sat down in History pulling out my homework to pass forward and my history book, only to have Mike sit on the edge of my desk, as he had taken to doing… again. Like we were still together. Which we weren't. So why was he still bothering me like this?

"Hey Bella!"

I stifled a sigh. "Mike," I acknowledged.

"So… what are you doing this weekend? Cause a bunch of us were planning on going to see a movie."

I glanced up at that. "Who else is going?" It wouldn't hurt to go out with friends, since that's what Mike and I were, right? So if other people were going….

"Lauren and Tyler, Angela and Ben, Justin and Katie." He shrugged.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or groan. All of them were couples. Of course. "Mike, I don't really want to. They'll want to see a scary movie, and you know I hate those." The excuse was legitimate, and would put off Mike.

Or so I thought.

"Well, we can go see a different movie than them! Or, you know, the girls will want to see a chick flick probably, not The Strangers, so problem solved!"

I wanted to drop my head into my hands badly, but resisted. "Mike, no. I don't really want to go."

He slumped like a wrongly-kicked puppy; I fought down the swell of unnecessary guilt. Mike had always had a way of doing that, making me feel guilty when I didn't have any reason to be.

"What if you invite Rosalie and that big guy she's always with?"

Rosalie and Emmett had become the talk of the school for a while, probably thanks to Lauren's rumor that she was sleeping with him so he'd get her into the clubs. But that had quickly been dashed when I pointed out that Rosalie had always had a thing for older guys, and that they actually seemed to like each other. Mike, eager to redeem himself to potential boyfriend status according to Rosalie, had encouraged and agreed with me. And since half the female population seemed to think he was amazing, they had quickly taken up the idea.

"They won't want to go. And, anyways, Emmett's gone to visit his grandma this weekend. So Rose and I are going to hang out with his friend Alice. It'll be an sleep over so I just won't be able to go." I smiled proudly. I hadn't yet said yes to the whole sleep over thing, but I would now. Especially if it meant getting Mike off my back, at least until next week.

"Oh." he said sadly. Before he could get out any more, though, the bell rang and Mr. Vandur walked into the room, puffing slightly. He slipped off his computer case and mail-man like bag, set his folders down on the desk, then sat on the stool, placing his foot up on the desk. **(Ha! Anyone from MCHS will recognize this guy… wow, I have very little creativity… maybe I'll integrate more teachers into here…. **_**Slow, evil grin)**_

"Okay class, settle down." He put his sunglass on the back of his head. **(XD)** "So, what's new?"

Heather brought up something about China and then they were all off on a discussion that went from China to communism, to Hitler, to human psychology. I never managed to follow these discussions, and wasn't required to participate, so usually I just worked on other class work if I was behind, or just read.

I met with Rosalie after class, and we headed to Chemistry.

"So, ready to deal with the Monster of Science?" she asked with fake cheer.

I laughed. "No. Is any one ever?"

Rosalie laughed, then glanced at me. "So, about this weekend…?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'll come."

She squealed. "Yes! Alice was sure you would, but I wasn't, since you really hate these kinds of things. I'm so glad you're going, it'll be so much more fun with you there!"

I smiled slightly at my best friend. "Alright Rose, don't blow a fuse." She stuck her tongue out at me, and then we were in the Dreaded Science Room. Mrs. Largoan, or, as some called her, La Groan, stood behind the table at the front of the room, staring at her lap top. Unfortunately for us, we were one of the first ones here.

She looked up at us. "Ah, girls! How is your day?"

"Fine, Mrs. Largoan." I said, heading straight for my desk without making eye contact. Rosalie moved to sit behind me, mumbling a good in answer to the question.

I placed my INB, Lab Notebook, and Science book all on the shiny black table top, grimacing at al the things she made us lug around. At least we weren't using the Workbooks today, or else I'd have two more things to carry. I watched as she wrote out the schedule for the day, feeling my jaw slacken and eyes widen. Didn't she know we had other classes with other work besides hers?

I turned to look at Rosalie, who was rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

When the class was finally filled up, Mrs. Largoan smiled at all of us over the tops of her plastic pink glasses.

"Well, class, today is an exciting day!"

Everyone glanced around at each other with looks that said, "Uh-huh. Yeah. When pigs fly." I was sitting next to Angela, who was reading a book I had lent her under the table. She glanced up at Largoan and rolled her eyes before turning back to the pages of fantasy. Who wouldn't want to escape Largoan into a fantasy world?

"Today, we get to start our reports that are fifty percent of your grades for this semester!" She looked around, smiling, at us all, while we groaned. She seemed to be confused by our reactions.

"Fifty percent? Is she crazy?" I muttered lowly.

"Apparently," Angela breathed on a sigh.

"Are you just figuring that out Bells? Get with the program." Rose whispered teasingly from behind me.

"Well, first on the agenda today is an INB check-"

Everyone cut her off with noises of protest. I sat up straight in surprise; she hadn't assigned an INB check for the day!

Rosalie decided to tell her so. "Mrs. Largoan, you didn't tell us about any INB checks."

"Are you sure? I could have _sworn _I put it up on the board!"

I raised a brow at that. This woman had a nonexistent memory.

"No, you didn't." Rose said slowly and matter of factly. Some people snickered.

"Oh. Well. I'll just change that, and we'll have a check tomorrow!"

Many people rolled their eyes as she turned back to the board and wrote on it. "There. Now, a lot is happening this month, so I'd like everyone to take out their planners and open it to the months calendar."

With groans of complaint, we all complied. I opened it to the calendar page as she glanced around at the whole class.

"Okay. Everyone put your finger on the fourth." I did so with extreme boredom, not even listening to what she said.

"Rosalie, put you finger on the fourth."

"I know where the fourth is, Mrs. Largoan." Rosalie said.

"Well, put your finger on it."

"But I already know where it is."

"Rosalie, put your finger on the fourth." Mrs. Largoan said seriously.

With a look that said, 'Is she serious?', Rosalie finally put her finger on the small square on the page.

About ten minutes later, we had finally gotten through the agenda. The rest of class was taken up with Largoan droning on and on about something or other, and us copying notes into the INB, not even learning anything. Who could learn with Mrs. Largoan teaching? No one, that's who.

When school was finally over, Rosalie and I met up with Jasper and headed to the cafeteria. As we sat down with our meals - Italian for me and Mexican for them - Rosalie's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Alice! Bella said… yeah, how did you know? Oh, right I forgot. Sorry, I'll remember that in the future. Uh-huh. Okay, sure. I'll let her know. Bye."

She turned to me after putting her phone back in her pocket. "Alice says to be ready for anything, bring some spare clothes, cash, anything." She grinned.

"Great," I groaned. "Sounds like fun."

Rosalie laughed. "She said you'd re-think it, and told me to warn you - if you back out now, she'll make sure that you regret it. She also said that you'd regret it because your ex would come to check on you before he left."

"What?" I asked, bolting upright. "How-"

"Never bet against Alice." Rosalie chanted.

Jasper nodded. "She knows all. Or so she tells me." He grinned and returned to his food.

I groaned and dropped my head onto my folded arms on the table.

At the end of the week, Rosalie and I were in our room, getting ready to go over to Alice's house.

"Rose, did you get the directions from Alice?"

Rosalie glanced up from her bag, eyes wide. "Shit, I forgot." she muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just slip onto MapQuest, then. You _do _have the address, right?"

She snorted. "I'm not _that_ incompetent, Bells." She went over to her bedside table and lifted a small piece of paper from there. "Here."

I loaded up the laptop Charlie and Rene had gotten me last year and clicked on the internet. "Wow." I muttered a few minutes later.

"What?" Rosalie asked from my bed, where she was putting more clothes into the bag I had out.

I spared her a quick glare for that, then answered. "She lives on the opposite side of town… I have no idea how to get around over there."

"You're driving." Rosalie said quickly. I stuck my tongue out at her and pressed print, waiting for the directions to come out. I snatched them up and yanked my bag from Rosalie's grasp before she could put anything else into it.

"Come on, let's go." I grumbled. We wandered out into the dimming light of the early evening and towards my Aston Martin. I unlocked it and stepped in, throwing my bag in the back seat. Rosalie glanced over at me.

"Someone's grouchy tonight," she stated. I ignored her. "Oh, come on, Bella! What's bothering you now?"

"Mike." I grumbled. "He came to me after school today… asked if I hadn't changed my mind about the movies. I had to remind him I was busy, then he got that hurt puppy dog look and slumped away. How does he always manage to make me feel guilty?!" I added loudly, hitting the steering wheel in annoyance.

Rosalie's perfect brows raised. "Because you let him. And for some reason, you think that it's your fault he can't take a hint. Bella the only way you could be more obvious that you aren't interested is to tattoo it to your forehead, and even with that drastic measure, he probably still wouldn't get it. Just forget about him."

"Yeah, well, Lauren doesn't help matters," I mumbled under my breath, but Rosalie heard me.

"What'd the Queen Bitch gone and done now?"

"She decided to tell everyone that the real reason Mike and I broke up was because I didn't want to have sex with him and admitted I was lesbian." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and by the way…. You're apparently the one I've got the hots for, and you're bi. You're two-timing Em and I."

She laughed loudly. "Bella, _please_, let's mess with her! Act all couple-y for a few days… she'd _freak out_! It'd be great! Please?" she begged me, folding her hands together and shaking them slightly in front of her. I laughed and shoved her hands away.

"Rosalie,"

"Please!"

I laughed again, this time imagining Lauren's face. "I'll think about it. You said Alice knows all? Let's ask her what'd happen."

"Bella, that's genius!" Rosalie laughed.

"I know, I try," I sighed, acting conceited.

After getting a little lost a few times, Rosalie and I finally pulled up in front of a small white house. A pretty garden was out front, and a full front porch with a swing and wicker chairs. It was clean and nice, not flashy or huge like the houses mine and Rose's parents liked to live in.

"I like it," I said quietly. Rosalie nodded her agreement just as Alice came bouding out of the house, grinning hugely.

"Come in, hurry up! I'm so glad you came, especially Bella, you were all indecisive I wasn't sure if you'd come through!" she said as she pulled open the back door and pulled out both of our bags.

"My mom, Esme, is home already; she wasn't sure what'd you two would like so she hasn't started dinner yet." she added as she led the way up the porch steps and inside. Rosalie and I looked around the short hall, full of pictures that I only glanced at, past two doorways, one that was closed and another leading to the living room, and then up a stair case to the second floor.

"The kitchen is at the back of the house, it's Esme's favorite room in the house. She loves to cook." Alice chirped. "She and my dad, Carlisle, work most of the day, so you won't see him until later tonight. This is their room," She pointed to a door to the left that was also closed, "That's the guest room," Another one across from it on the right, "And this is my room!" she trilled, entering the room at the end of the hall. "I have my own bathroom, it's great! At our old house, in Forks, Washington, I had to share with them. I much prefer having my own. It's a whole lot less crowded and troublesome."

Alice's room was done in varying shades of purple, from a deep royal purple to a gentle lavender. Her bed had black pillows and purple sheets with black flower print on them at the edges. On her walls were hand drawn sketches, a Rococo painting that I recognized from my Art History class as The Swing by Jean-Honore Fragonard, and other splashes of color from pictures. She had a bedside table covered with pencils, paper, and pictures of what I assumed were family and friends. Her whole room was bright, exuberant, and very Alice.

Rosalie was looking at one of the sketches. "Did you draw this?" she asked, half-turning so she could point to the picture and still see Alice.

Alice beamed, her bright gray eyes happy. "Yeah. I want to be a designer one day."

I waked up behind Rosalie to look at the sketch which was of a model wearing a stylish dress. The color added, red, was scribbled in hastily, like she wasn't too concerned about it, but I could tell Alice had amazing talent.

"It's good," Rose and I said at about the same time.

Alice laughed. "Thank you. This one, though," she said, skipping over to her bedside table and lifting a clipboard with paper, "Is going to be my favorite, I think. I'm not done yet though." She held it out to show us; the sketch was only half done.

Rosalie nodded and looked around. "I have no clue what I want to do. Maybe go into mechanics, or start a club."

I laughed and told Alice like we were conspirators, "She changes her mind every week, if not every day,"

"Hey!" Rosalie said, turning around defensively. "Just because not all of us know what we want to be and tend to have volatile interests, doesn't mean anything bad!"

Alice and I laughed. "Of course not, Rose," Alice soothed. She linked her arms through ours and started out the door; we had to twist sideways to fit. "Come on," she said, "I'll introduce you to Esme."

Downstairs, we walked farther down the hall and into a brightly lit, clean, cheery kitchen. As we entered, a woman turned from checking the over, closing the door as she did. Her caramel colored hair hung in waves past her shoulders, and her heart shaped face broke into a grin.

"You two must be Rosalie and Bella," she said, wiping her hands on a towel as she came over. "Alice hasn't stopped talking about you since she met you with Emmett. For that matter, neither has he."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs…?" I trailed off.

"Cullen. But please, it's Esme, dear. You are…?" She shook my hand

"Bella," I said and she smiled happily before turning to shake Rose's hand.

"Rosalie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I didn't know what you girls would like, so I just started some brownies for desert." She laughed softly. "But now that you're here, I can ask. What do you girls want?"

"Oh, anything is fine," I quickly assured her.

Rosalie grinned. "Yeah, we're not too picky. Junk food and all will do,"

Esme grinned back. "Oh, well, then I'll be sure to load up the veggies."

Alice pretended to start choking. "Oh no, not the vegetables! Poison!"

We all laughed. "Well, how does pizza sound? With pepperoni or just cheese?"

"Cheese," we all chorused, before laughing again.

The front door opened, and Esme glanced up. "Oh, that must be Carlisle. Wait here, girls, and I'll let him know you're here." She bustled from the room.

"Carlisle works as a doctor at the clinic a few blocks away. He could get a better job anywhere, but he likes it here too much." Alice grinned.

"Oh, good, a doctor will be in the house," Rosalie said. "Bella won't have to be driven anywhere when she inadvertently hurts herself."

Alice frowned in confusion, just as Esme returned with a handsome young blond man who had to be Carlisle.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Alice asked.

I glared while Rosalie went into a laughing fit. After a few moments, I reluctantly grinned.

"I have balance problems," I said.

Rosalie snorted. "Balance problems? That's putting it nicely. Bella is the most clumsiest person to ever walk this planet!" She fell into laughter again as I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Oh." Alice said. Esme decided to interrupt and stepped forward.

"Girls this is my husband, Carlisle. As Alice obviously told you, he's a doctor."

I grinned and stepped forward. "Bella Swan. I'll undoubtedly see you in the hospital eventually, with my, as Rosalie calls it, immense clumsiness."

He grinned as he shook my hand with both of his. "A great pleasure to finally meet you."

He shook hands with Rosalie, who had finally gotten a hold of herself, then politely excused himself to change out of his work scrubs.

Alice grinned at both of us when her parents were finally gone. "Alright. Who's ready for some Alice Cullen style fun?"

**That sounds ominous. Now, for everyone who reviews, I'll either send a quote or... I don't know... hmm. I'll send you a quote from either the next chapter, or the one where Edward shows up, hm? So, review away, my minions! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Movies

**Here it is - chapter six. It's really late (or I suppose you could say early) here, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of my reviewers! It was great hearing from all eight of you.**

Alice dragged us up to her room again, practically glowing with excitement.

"Okay. Rosalie and I can give you a makeover, Bella, then we an do each other!"

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "No! Please?"

Alice looked thoughtful. "If we promise not to go overboard, will that help? We promise not to do too much!"  
I sighed and nodded, getting the idea that her offer was as good as it would get. Alice smiled, happy, then skipped over to her stereo.

She sighed. "I really want a new stereo. Carlisle said he'd try to get me one soon with a plug for my iPod. It took a while, but I finally convinced him that that would be cheaper in the long run." She turned to grin at us as some bouncy RB music started playing. "No having to buy CDs."

Rosalie glanced curiously at the stereo. "Who is this?"

Alice grinned exuberantly. "Danity Kane. I really like this album of theirs. I never heard of them before this, which my cousin got me the other week. An early, early, early birthday present."

"When's your birthday?" I asked, interested.

She laughed, the sound like silver wind chimes. "Not until next month! At the very end. He heard them, he said, and thought of me, and couldn't wait a whole month and a half to give it to me." She smiled, shaking her head. "I think he just doesn't want to have to spend money on me then, too." We all laughed.

The music was on random, and actually really catchy. Rosalie and Alice both collaborated on what my outfit should be, then forced me into with threat of bodily harm. It was a pair of light-washed jeans, and a green sweater that hung loosely on my shoulders and dangling earrings of light green beads. Rose slipped on a short black dress on over the black skinny jeans she had already been wearing, and Alice changed into a bright gold flowing tube top and a black jean short skirt. When I asked when I had to deal with this makeover they were going to give me, she laughed and said after dinner.

We spent the next twenty minutes dancing and singing to Danity Kane's Welcome to the Dollhouse CD until Esme came up and knocked on Alice's door, letting us know the pizza was finished. As we skipped down the stairs, we kept singing to 2 of you, and I laughed to hear Esme softly singing with us. Carlisle was setting the table when we walked into the kitchen, and smiled at us. "I take it you're in love with the CD Edward gave you?"

Alice giggled and nodded. "I think I hear wedding bells…"

Esme rolled her eyes. "And before that you wanted to marry that I Kissed A Girl song, by Katy Perry."

Alice smiled hugely. "That's a good song too!"

I laughed. "Rose was obsessed with it too. We went around singing it for days…" I turned to look at her. "Which might be how Lauren thought of her rumor. She's not that creative."

Rosalie laughed. "True,"

Alice opened her mouth, probably to ask about the rumor or who Lauren was, but Esme then brought out a delicious smelling homemade pizza, something I hadn't had since grade school when Rene has stayed home more often.

"This is amazing, Esme," I told her when I grabbed my third slice.

She smiled, pleased. "Why thank you, Bella. I'm glad you like it."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her cheek. "Who doesn't like your cooking?"

After dinner, we went back up to Alice's room, replaying our favorite of the Danity Kane songs as I was forced to endure about ten minutes (a whole new feat of control for Rosalie) of being made up. They quickly did each others, and then Alice, Rosalie, and I went out to my car. Rosalie plugged her iPod onto the plug for it in my car, and Alice gave directions to the movie theater from her house. We got there and walked inside after buying three tickets for What Happens in Vegas.

We had bought the candy and sodas and were hanging out before going in to watch the commercials (with Alice, who insisted there weren't any good ones, telling us we had about four minutes until the actual movie started) when it happened.

"Is… is that-"

"Mike?" I exclaimed, ducking behind Rosalie childishly.

"Ew." Alice stated. "That's the ex? What did you ever see in him?"

"Exactly what I said the whole six or seven months of their relationship." Rosalie said, twisting to peer with good natured amusement at me trying to hide behind her. I put my hands on her shoulders and twisted her back forward so she hid me better.

"Bella has self image issues," she added.

Alice gave me a pitying look. I wondered if it was because of Mike, or my apparent image issues.

"Well. Look at that. He's going into _our_ theater." Rosalie drawled slowly, obviously not pleased by the fact.

"What?" I squawked quietly, straightening to peer over her shoulder as Mike did indeed enter out theater with popcorn and a large soda. I groaned and leaned against my friend.

"Great. Now what? If he sees me, he'll never leave us alone!"

"Not to mention he'll think you did it on purpose to see him." Rosalie added, making me scowl at her.

"Not helping, Rosalie." I grumbled. Mike was going to ruin our fun girl's-night-out.

Alice looked deep in thought, then perked up. "I know!" She turned to Rosalie, completely cutting me out of the conversation. "He won't bug her if she has a date, will he?" she asked her.

I frowned. "Hello? Why don't you ask me about my ex-boyfriend and his annoying habits?"

"Hmm…" Rosalie mused. "It might deter him, at least for a while. Why?" she added.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" I snapped, waving my hands near them. The both studiously ignored me, making me huff with exasperation. "Well fine then." I muttered.

"My cousin owes me a couple favors. I can have him come play Bella's date." Alice explained, sounding proud of herself for thinking of the idea.

I looked between the two of them in shock. "I'm not going to act all couple-like with a complete stranger!" I exclaimed, as Alice simply pulled out her phone and started dialing. "I'd rather… I don't know, kiss a frog and hope he turns into a prince! Or at least a dork."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, laughing. I glared at her.

"Hey, Edward?" Alice said, shushing us with a finger to her lips. "I need a favor." A pause. "Well, see, my friend's stalker-ex is at the exact same theater for the same movie as we are, and I was thinking you could pretend to be her boyfriend to get him off her back for the night."

"_Boyfriend?"_ I whisper-screamed. "I thought it was going to be a pretend _date_?"

Rosalie shushed me, glaring then looking back at Alice with eager interest. I crossed my arms and huffed, blowing a breath out through my lips.

Alice's face pulled into a pouting frown. "Why not?" she whined. I sagged in relief; he'd obviously said no. But then Alice's entire stance changed, her face hardening. "Oh. I see." Pause. "Edward, please, let Esme and Carlisle take care of this! You're going to-" Desperation and worry had leaked into her tone, but she stopped abruptly, like she had been cut off. Rosalie and I watched her in concern. Something that had Alice this distressed had to be bad.

"Well, no." she said, and started to say something else but stopped. Then, in exasperation, "Edward, the whole thing gives me a bad feeling!" Silence on this end. "No, nothing specific, but-" She suddenly glared and spoke so that I had a feeling she cut him off. "You know what? Fine then!" With that, she snapped the phone shut and glared at it for a moment. Another moment later, she straightened and turned to us, her expression clearing.

"Sorry, but he's… busy." She said the last word with obvious distaste.

Rosalie put a concerned hand on Alice's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Alice nodded. "Fine. I'd know if something bad was going to happen," she added in a mutter, seemingly to herself. Then she looked between us. "so, how are we going to keep Ew-man away from our lovely Bella?"

Rose had a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes. "Bella, how badly do you want Mike to leave you alone?"

"Very much so. Why?" I asked, slowly and suspiciously.

She grinned. "Lauren's rumor." Her voice was self-congratulatory and triumphant.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, eyes bugging, just as Alice said the same thing in confusion.

"This crazy bitch at our school, Lauren, said Bella dumped Mike because she's a lesbian."

Alice's eyes also lit up. "Bella! _I_ can be your date!" she squealed.

I held my hands up and backed away. "Oh, no. I'll take my chances with that frog I was mentioning earlier-"

"Bella, come on. At the most, you have to cuddle and deal with pecks on the cheek." Rosalie said reasonably.

"Nobody gets past first base on the first date with me!" Alice chirped. "Come on, Bella, it'll be fun!" She gave me the most sad, heart-wrenching puppy-dog pout I'd ever seen and I sighed. She squealed and linked our arms.

We all waked into the theater, Alice dragged me to the first row of sets in the upper area, where we'd be able to put our feet up on the railing in front of us. She sat in the middle, Rosalie on her left and me on her right, and cuddled into my shoulder, resting her head there.

"This will be so good," Rosalie whispered, leaning closer to us.

Alice pecked me on the cheek. "Just relax Bella. You can tell them all that you have no clue what they're talking about when you get back to school."

I sighed. "Alice, tell me, if you really know all…. Is this going to end badly for me?"

She went silent, staring blankly ahead for a moment, thoughtful. "No, it won't. If you play it out right."

Rosalie grinned. "This'll be so good. We can make Lauren look so stupid, saying that friends can cuddle."

I rolled my eyes. "Shh." I hushed. "It's starting."

The movie was good. After a moment, I forgot that Alice and I were playing "couple". We walked out of the theater holding hands, little Alice swinging them back and forth.

Lauren strutted up to us (looking oddly like a goose with a waddle, I thought) when we were outside in the cold night air.

She smirked. "Who's the shrimp?" she sneered.

Alice blinked up at her. "Why?" she looked her up and down. "You interested?"

I laughed and pecked Alice's cheek. "You are great, love." I told her.

She smiled and linked her arm with me. "I know."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Aren't they cute?" she asked Katie, who was nearby.

Katie was just staring open mouthed.

Lauren was still gapping at Alice's question. Before she could get a word out, Alice spoke again.

"I'm not interested in you. "My heart belongs to a certain tall blond with blue eyes and an amazing personality."

I placed a hand over my heart. "Alice? You're in love with Rosalie?" I pretended to act hurt.

She giggled, as did Rosalie.

"Sorry, Bells. We didn't know how to tell you. Em was a ruse." Rosalie managed to choke out. Alice unlinked our arms and skipped over to peck Rose on the cheek, leaning up on tip toes as Rose leaned down.

I had a feeling Katie and Justin were catching on that it was all just a joke, now, because they were grinning in amusement. Mike was frowning, completely confused.

"But, Bella, I thought you were straight?"

I sighed. "Well, you know, now that Alice is leaving me for the blond perfection personified, Aphrodite over there," I nodded towards them, "Maybe I'll go for that Emmett guy. He can beat up all the people who started those rumors."

Lauren's eyes bugged. "WHAT?!" she screamed, making everyone look at her.

Justin, Katie, Rose, Alice, and I laughed.

"Chill, Mallory." Rosalie said with boredom. "We're goofing off. None of us are actually gay." She rolled her eyes, then linked arms with Alice and I and led us to my car. Inside, we broke down into giggles.

"That'll keep her quiet for a few days," I choked out.

"Yeah," Rosalie snickered. "And if she tries anything, say that Alice was only joking about the not interested part."

Alice's eyes bugged. "No! I don't want that coming after me!"

We broke into giggles again. The drive back was full of movie critiquing, more giggles over the incident afterwards, and singing along to songs loudly with the windows rolled down.

"Is it possible," I asked as we got out, trying to keep it down. "To get high off of air?"

Alice giggled while Rosalie cocked her head to the side. "You know, with us, it just might be possible."

We went inside and up to Alice's room; it was past midnight. Changing into pajamas, we all climbed into a pile of blankets on the floor. We told Alice she could sleep in the bed, but she insisted to us it took the fun out of it all. Instead of arguing with her, we all settled down.

"Just don't kick me again, Rosalie," I muttered.

She kicked me. "Shut up, Swan. It's your fault you sprawl when you sleep. Oh, and Alice, Bella sleep talks. So if you hear some weird stuff in the middle of the night, blame her and tease her relentlessly in the morning."

I scowled as Alice giggled. "Well, if you're kicked, nudged, or slapped, just slap Rosalie back. She won't do anything when she sleeps. It's like the sleep of the dead; a bomb couldn't wake her. However, a sale at Hollister could."

"Shut up," Rosalie muttered, before we all giggled again.

"Well, Alice? Do you have any weird sleep tendencies?"

There was quiet for a moment as she considered it. "Um, I cuddle. Really, really cuddle. Like latch onto you and wrap a leg over you, cuddle."

We all giggled again.

"Well, aren't we a motley group of sleepers?" Rose muttered.

We said our good nights and fell asleep. I had to admit, sleeping over at Alice's had more appeal than I had thought it would. It was something I wouldn't mind doing too often.

**Next chapter is a bit of a time jump, we go to Alice's birthday. It'll be a short one, I think. Shorter than this one maybe. Then there's another chapter, then ... jump for joy, it'll be Edward! (I think.) Review please! thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday

**Okay, here it is. Chapter seven. I'm so sorry that it's so much later than I'm sure you were all expecting, and I'm sorry in advance if it's not up to scratch, but summer school PE (I didn't fail it, but I have to take it unless I want to take it with freshmen in Senior year... my school's weird...) is exhausting, and on Monday I got the sunburn to rule all sunburns. I think I now truly understand the whole "Turned into a tomato" saying. But, please, enjoy and review. After this chapter, there should only be one more until Edward! Be happy! **

_I wandered the dark streets, lost. For the I-lost-count-how-many time, I sighed and turned another unfamiliar corner. The dark, empty buildings lined the streets, their windows like dark, shady eyes watching my every move. I was reminded of those Halloween masks that had The Scream style face shape, with the black eyes that I'd found so frightening when I was a child. I shivered and hugged my arms around myself tighter, vaguely wondering when I'd lost my jacket. As I rounded another corner, the street lamp ahead of me flickered. Every horror movie Jacob, Rosalie, Rene, anyone, had ever taken me to see or brought over to watch came to mind. Now would be when the unsuspecting heroine would slow down, finally realizing the danger that was lurking up behind her. _

_I turned back around, not wanting to go down an unlit street in a scary, unfamiliar neighborhood. Just as I passed the street lamp, it went out. I glanced over my shoulder, jumping slightly, and quickened my pace. Soon I was running, trying to outrun the lights going out behind me. But I tripped, falling on my knees and hands, skinning the palms and skin of my kneecaps. As I looked up, the rest of the lights went out. _

_Fear coursed through my veins, adrenaline spiking as I looked around. Without even the street lights, the windows loomed like abysmal abysses, or black holes that were going to suck me in. _

'Great,' _I thought_. 'Now, thanks to my overactive imagination, I'm even more terrified.'

_I made to stand up, only to trip, again. On the third try, I managed to get fully to my feet. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, that prickly, uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching you. A shiver ran down my spine, my senses seemed to be working overtime, and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. Trembling, I looked around the pitch black streets. _

_The wind blew, rustling the dry leaves on some trees across the street, sounding like whispering chuckles, and a piece of trash tumbled down the sidewalk into the street, getting caught in the curb after a few moments. A sound behind me had me whipping around with a gasp, my heart beating erratically. _

_No one was there. Not even a piece of trash being blown by the wind. _

_The sound came from behind me again, and I spun around, thankfully and miraculously not stumbling, just in time to see a shadow blend into the deeper ones I couldn't penetrate. I was panting for breath, fighting to keep from hyperventilating. Soon I was spinning around in circles, chasing shadows, half-sobbing in confusion and fear. _

"_It's just a dream," I sobbed to myself, falling to my knees in the turmoil of my emotions. "It's not real, just a dream. A dream." I gasped for breath, yet nothing seemed to be getting into my lungs. _

_A slim, pale hand fell onto my shoulder, and I looked into a pair of penetrating green eyes, oddly familiar, yet I couldn't quite place. _

"_Wake up, Bella."_

_I gaped, confused, and tried to place the eyes before me. _

"_It's just a dream, Bella. You can wake up now." I almost had them placed…._

"Bella. Bella, wake up." A hand shook my shoulder, and I blinked my eyes open, staring up into a pair of bright pacific blue eyes.

"Rose?" I mumbled, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

She laughed. "Who else? You were having a bad dream, I think, so I figured you wouldn't mind being woken up a whole hour earlier than you planned."

I cast the alarm clock on my bedside table a glance and fell backwards into bed, groaning. "Rosalie, it's only nine in the morning, on a Saturday. Ten is the earliest I will wake up on a weekend, and you know it. I hate mornings." I added in a low grumble.

Rosalie laughed. "Yes, and you take the sleep in until noon approach, but we have to go shopping for Alice's birthday present."

I rolled out of bed, stumbling slightly when my feet hit the floor and grabbing the bedside table for support. Already, the details of my nightmare were fading, disappearing back into the unconscious part of my mind that had conjured them in the first place. I trudged into the bathroom, heating up the water in the shower and then stepping inside, sighing as the muscles in my shoulders relaxed under the stream of warm water.

I took care of all my bathroom needs, and stepped out, my blow-dried hair pulled back with a scrunchie into a simple ponytail. Rosalie glanced up from where she was lying on her back on her bed, reading a Cosmo. She smiled at me.

"Come on, Bella. I know you're practically brain-dead this early on a weekend morning, so I took the liberty of placing an outfit on your bed."

I rolled my eyes as I headed for the appointed outfit. "No," I muttered. "You just took advantage of a situation to play dress-up Bella."

She smirked. "Hey, at least I'm not Alice. She plays Bella Barbie."

I grimaced, pulling the fitted t-shirt on, then the faded gray jeans, and then headed to the door. "Come on, let's get this over with." I told Rosalie.

She looked to be holding back laughter, and I glared at her, wondering what was so funny.

"Um, Bella, aren't you forgetting something?" she said, a stray giggle escaping her.

I frowned and followed her gaze down… to my bare feet. I blushed madly and mumbled an "Oh.", heading back to my bed and pulling on a pair of chucks before returning to the door and a waiting and amused Rosalie. With a look that clearly said 'Don't even think of saying it', I proceeded her out the door. We hopped into Rosalie's bright blood red BMW M3 - my Aston Martin was in the shop for a check up - and she started towards downtown.

"So," Rose said, a small frown on her face. "How's Charlie?"

I shrugged. "He's doing okay, I guess. The doctors say that he should be able to go back to work soon, as long as he doesn't overwork himself. They don't want him stressed out."

Rosalie nodded. "How's Rene coping?"

Rene. My hair-brained mother without a care in the world. And suddenly she had an injured Charlie on her hands.

"Not well." I admitted. "She hates being tied down for long, and as much as I think she does love Charlie, she wants to be free to go wherever she wants, whenever she wants to do so."

With a nod of understanding, Rose said, "She's not the most responsible woman, and taking care of Charlie is testing her limits."

"Exactly." I agreed. A huge sigh left me. "Sometimes I wonder who is actually the parent and who is really the adult."

Laughing, she asked, "Doesn't your mom call you her middle-aged child?"

I smiled, thinking fondly of her joke about me, and became lost in my thoughts of the time we'd lived in Phoenix, while Charlie was climbing in the political world. I'd always been the one to dissuade my mom from some of her more eccentric ideas for hobbies, and come along to make sure she didn't get out of hand on others. It had been nice, and I missed the beautiful scenery of Phoenix. Though Charlie had a (somewhat) smaller house in Washington DC that we stayed in most of the year, sometimes Rene and I had gone back to Phoenix just the two of us. That was before I was sent to this boarding school, in hopes that Rene and Charlie would spend some more quality time together. I was worried that they were drifting apart. That they had been for some time now.

I was so deeply lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice where Rosalie had stopped the car until she threw her gum wrapper at me. I blinked rapidly, and turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

She raised a brow. "I said, we're here."

I glanced out the window and felt my eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, Rose. The mall? Big surprise!" I said with extremely thick sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes. "They have those card-things that are like mall-wide gift cards. Since Alice loves shopping so much, I figured I could pay for her to have a huge shopping spree."

I smirked. "She's going to love that. You'll be her hero."

Rosalie fanned herself. "I know." she said, then glanced at me, grinning slightly. "So, what are you going to get her?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. What do you think she'd want?"

Rosalie shrugged. "A chance to re-do your wardrobe?"

My eyes widened in fear. "No! No," I repeated, more calmly. "I...I'll think of something."

I followed Rosalie as she wandered through the mall - because of course she couldn't just get what she was buying for Alice - my thoughts wandering from what to get Alice, to the vague, blurry, mainly forgotten details of my dream, to what I wouldn't give to be able to be back in my room reading my favorite book instead of at the mall.

Rose was looking through the hair dye and extensions in Hot Topic, when a song came over that I recognized vaguely came on. Rosalie glanced over at where I stood and laughed. "Emmett loves this band." At my confused look, she rolled her eyes. "Remember? When he came over last week, to take us to the movies with Alice? He was playing this in the car."

"Oh!" I said, finally realizing that I had indeed heard it in Emmett's big red jeep. "They're... not bad, but not something I'd listen to all the time. I can't understand the screaming." I admitted.

Rosalie nodded in agreement, and held up two bottles of wash-out hair dye. "Which one? The purple or the blue?"

"For what?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Alice's party, of course. I'm wearing that black shirt I bought with my new frayed skirt. The grayish one, not the blue one."

I shrugged. "Purple, then. It looks better with black."

She smiled happily and put the blue one back, grabbed some nail polish bottles, and then headed to the register. I listened to the song for a little longer, following her out the store when she was done paying.

I grinned, and Rose glanced over with a apprehensive look. "What?"

"I figured out what to get Alice." I said. At her questioning look, I told her. "Concert tickets. Of course, I might as well get two, so she can take someone. You know, as a date."

Rosalie nodded. "That's a good idea. But concert tickets for who?"

I shrugged. "I'll see who's playing soon and relatively nearby when we get back. I can just order them online, it's not like her birthday is tomorrow."

With a roll of her eyes, Rosalie said, "No, but it's this weekend. You better hop to it, Swan."

_A week later..._

Alice raced from her cute little house to yank open the doors of my car.

"Jeesh, Alice," I said teasingly. "Do you want to send my car back to the shop?"

She giggled, her whole face glowing with happiness. "I don't know, if I do, will you have to stay longer?"

Rosalie laughed. "Alice, we'd love to stay here past Sunday, but unfortunately, Monday means school. And Bella has a major test on Monday that she has to study for, so she has to go back tomorrow. But I'm staying!"

Alice pouted at me. "Bel-_la_, please?"

I looked away from the scarily perfected pout. "Alice, I'd love to, but this test is big. It's like ten percent of my grade." Stupid La Groan. I'd passed the fifty point project, at least, with a low A. "And to top it off, I still have to polish up my history paper. It's due on Thursday, and I think I can still improve it."

Rosalie groaned. "Bella, you have that paper perfected every which way. There's no need to work on it some more."

I glared at Rosalie. "I failed the last test because I didn't study due to Largoan's stupid project. If I don't get at least a B on this paper, I'll only have a B in the class."

With a roll of her pacific blue eyes, Rose turned to Alice. "She's a perfectionist." she whispered like she was telling a sad secret.

I humphed, and led the way inside, Rose and Alice giggling behind me. Esme looked up when we entered the living room her hazel eyes landing on us, her young - remarkably young to have had a teenager - face breaking into a smile.

"Bella, Rosalie, it's so nice to see you two again."

"Thanks Esme," we chorused. Esme saw us practically every weekend now, even if it was only for an hour or so. Most of the time, we even stayed for dinner; Esme's home-cooked meals were the best I'd ever tasted. Alice dragged us both by our wrists to the backyard, which was being done by Esme. Right now, flowers and plants were everywhere, but she told us she wanted to put in a swing and add a path or something. A few people I didn't recognize stood in a group and looked up as we came out.

"Okay," Alice said stopping. "Everyone, this is Bella and Rosalie. Bella and Rose, this is Heather, Jessie, Dani, and Jack, her boyfriend." She smiled as all the people waved in response, mumbling responses.

Alice beamed. "Once Edward and Emmett get here, we can start the fun, cake, ice cream, the whole shebang. Tomorrow's swimming; we're going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

The back screen door was flung open, banging against the house and propelling back to the doorway, behind the person who had just entered.

"Th party can start now, I'm here," Emmett said. Alice raced over and smacked his arm, just as Esme yelled from inside, "Emmett, don't slam the screen door! If it falls off again, you're paying for it!"

I laughed as Rosalie looked at him in adoring amusement.

"This is my party, Emmett, and it can't start until Edward gets here." She stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "I thought he was catching a ride with you?"

Emmett rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "Well, you see, about that."

Alice groaned. "What now? Is he avoiding us?"

Emmett gave her a slightly sad look. "No, Alice, you know he loves you guys. I think he's just being... Edward, you know?"

With a disappointed sigh, Alice said, "And?"

He leaned closer, speaking in a low voice. The other guests had turned back to whatever they were discussing, so I doubted they even noticed Alice and Emmett. ROsalie and I were close enough to hear them, though. "His mom's having a bad spell again. I guess he when he came home from school, she was already practically gone. He has no idea who-"

Alice cut him off. "How is she?" She was obviously concerned and worried, gnawing on her lower lip. "Does Esme or Carlisle need to go help him out?"

Emmett shook his head, his curls flopping around slightly with the movement. "No. He just said he's sorry, but he can't make it. I guess he's afraid she'll somehow get some more without him there to keep an eye on her. She was having a breakdown, when I left.

Alice glanced towards us, then the other group of people, all of whom I'd almost instantly forgotten the names of, though I was sure Rose would remember, and then at the door. "I should call him, just to make sure... I'll be right back." With that, she rushed inside, disappearing as the screen shut with only a slight slam.

Emmett came over to us, and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. She hugged him back, placing a light kiss on his chin.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft whisper.

He sighed, tightening his arms around her. "Edward, Alice's cousin, is... his mom's having troubles, lately, and he's taking care of her tonight. He can't make it. Alice and her family are really worried about him and his mom; it's why they moved out here from Chicago in the first place. Carlisle was making way more money than he is now, but they sold their house and moved out here to help Esme's sister."

I nodded, feeling sorry for this faceless person that I didn't know. A few minutes later, when Alice still hadn't come out, I decided to go see if she was alright. I wandered inside - the other group of people, whom I assumed went to school with Alice or lived nearby or something of the sort, were still all talking and laughing together, while Rosalie and Emmett were still immersed in simply each other - and then up the stairs to Alice's room. I heard muffled talking inside, and knocked. There was a moment of silence, and the door pulled back to reveal a stressed-looking Alice.

"Oh, Bella, it's you. I thought it might be Jessie or Heather. They're nice people and all, but the only reason they really came here was because Edward was supposed to show, and they both are infatuated." She sighed. "But it's just you." she repeated, and turned to go sit on her bed, closed cell phone in hand.

I slowly sat next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed deflated, unhappy, and stressed; all three were things that I didn't like seeing on the usually-perky pixie's face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I slowly asked, unsure if I was overstepping. We had only known each other for a little over two months, and only really become good friends after that first sleep over about a month ago. I wasn't even sure she'd want to talk about this, but I did want her to know that I was there to listen if she needed someone to.

She smiled sadly. "Well, Edward, my cousin? He's... his mom hasn't been doing too well since his dad passed away over three years ago. We moved out here right away when we finally learned about her problem - she's Esme's sister, Elizabeth - but Edward still refuses help. He's so stubborn!" she cried desperately. "And tonight, when I called, he got mad at me for 'interfering', as he put it." She groaned in frustration. "Why doesn't he just accept our help? Carlisle and Esme love him, and I know that I've only really been part of the family for about six years now-"

"Wait," I said, cutting her off. "Six? What?"

Alice blinked, then looked away. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot you and Rose didn't know yet." She sighed and looked at me. "I was going to tell you two soon; I waited this long because people tend to, well, treat me differently if they know. Carlisle and Esme, you had to have noticed they looked too young to have _me_." At my nod, she continued. "That's because they aren't my real parents. I was adopted six years ago, when I was almost twelve, by them. Don't get me wrong, Edward doesn't treat me any differently then he would if I were his biological cousin, he just... he's stubborn and doesn't like to have people help him, ever."

I smiled at her. "He's independent." I stated.

She snorted. "It goes beyond that, but yeah, pretty much."

I squeezed her shoulders. "So... what's going to happen?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Carlisle left to go see if there's anything he can do to help."

I didn't ask what was wrong with Esme's sister, because I knew Alice would tell me when she was ready, or that she wasn't telling me because it wasn't her place to tell. And I respected that. I stood up, offered her my hand to help her up, and we went back outside to the party.

Rosalie came over and hugged Alice. "Is everything...okay?" she asked in Alice's ear, so no one else could hear.

Alice nodded, and Em came over to put his arm around Rose's shoulders.

Two of the girls from the other group, whom I assumed to be Jessie and Heather (though I didn't know which was which), came over.

"Alice!" the red-head chirped with what to me sounded like fake cheeriness. Or maybe I was just too used to Alice's over-abundance of cheer.

The other - a girl with bleached blond hair (I could tell because of the roots showing a sandy color) - grinned so big, all her teeth showed. "Um... so, is everybody here?" At Alice's nod, both frowned.

"I thought Eddie was coming?" the red-head asked.

Alice shrugged. "He changed his mind." she said off-handedly.

The both looked disappointed; the other two came up, the girl on her cell phone and the guy - I recalled his name was Jack - followed, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ali, I'm so sorry." she said apologetically. "But my mom just called. She's mad about my grades; I guess she just got my report card. And you know how much of a stickler she is for grades. She said I have to get home now, or else I'm grounded for a month instead of a week."

Alice frowned sadly, and hugged her. "Bye, Dani. Jack, are you going with her?"

The tall guy nodded, his arm tightening around her waist. It may be the last time I see her outside of school for a week or two."

Dani handed her a wrapped box, saying, "It's from both of us," with a roll of her eyes and a pointed look. Alice giggled and hugged her tightly. "See you at school Monday." With a general wave good bye to everyone gathered and polite smiles, the couple left around the side house through the gate. Jessie and Heather were whispering.

I leaned across to Rosalie. "So, remind me... which is which?"

With a snicker, Rosalie said, "The red-head is Jessie, and the other is Heather." I nodded in response, and then Esme came out of the house carrying a huge shoe pinata.

Alice squealed, jumping up and down. "Perfect!" She turned to us. "It's filled with lollipops and miniature dark chocolate bars."

I grinned and glanced at Rosalie. "Hear that, Rose? Lollipops."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Bells."

Last year, during Christmas time, Rose and I had bought a huge pack of candycanes and lollipops. We'd gotten such a sugar high that I had called a candycane a lollicane instead, and the name had stuck ever since. Rosalie and I had both sworn never to buy either unless it was a special occasion and we had supervision.

We glanced again at each other, our thoughts apparently taking the same route, and grinned. One, we hadn't bought them, and two, we had supervision.

Of course, we all made Emmett go last to hit the pinata, because we knew he'd break it. Sure enough, while we only dented or tore small holes in it, Emmett busted it wide open. Everyone gather up the candy, and then rushed inside to eat it. Esme stopped us before we'd even reache rthe foot of the stairs.

"Hold it right there, people. Dinner first."

At the collective groan, she added, "It's tacos. Simple and quick so you can get back to the sugar."

We ate the tacos, candy, and then had cake and ice cream. It was all just like any other party, and it passed in a blur, nothing too intersting happening.

"Presents!" Alice screamed, making Emmett wince.

"Wait, Alice, I don't think you blew my other eardrum yet," he muttered.

Hearing him, Alice skipped up to his other ear and screamed in it loudly, "How about now?" She pulled away with a grin. "Better?" she asked sweetly.

He grumbled, rubbing his ear, and stomped, pouting, into the living room.

Alice opened the presents from Jessie and Heather first; she got a small cute handbag and a gift card to Starbucks. She hugged them and thanked them, then looked around. Emmett handed her a huge box, unwrapped but tapped tightly shut. Alice struggled with it for a moment before getting inside. She dug through the Styrofoam and withdrew... a smaller box. Which opened to reveal a third box. Which opened to an even smaller one. Over all, there were seven or eight boxes, the last one being only about the size of a fist. Alice was looking annoyed, Emmett amused, and everyone else curious. As Alice opened the new one, it revealed one of the velvet boxes that hold jewelry. With an excited squeal, she popped it open and gasped.

Reverently, Alice pulled out a thin silver chain with a small silver pendant on it. It was of a shoe, and at the end of the heel, a glittering piece of opal shone brightly.

Emmett grinned proudly. "I've been saving up for that, Pixie. It's an Australian Black opal; I thought the shoe was very appropriate."

Alice leapt up and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

I was surprised anyone could talk that fast. She released him, screeched, and ran around to show us all. I glanced over at Rosalie in surprise to see her smiling at Emmett as he mouthed 'thank you'. I guess she helped him with the money. A small smile flickered across my lips; Rosalie liked to be able to pay for things in a relationship. She was all about equality.

Alice opened Rosalie's next. Her eyes widened incredulously, then she grinned deviously. I gulped nervously, already seeing the wheels spinning.

"Thanks, Rose. I can't wait to go to the mall, now."

Mine came last.

"What'd you get me, Bella? I swear, I don't know, cause I promised myself I wouldn't." She ripped open the envelope, pulled out the card, and laughed as she read it. I grinned. It had two "hot" guys on the front, saying I'd sent them to her, then you opened it and it said that they got lost and sent the card instead.

"Check the back," I told her. With a frown, she did, then screamed.

"Oh, my God! Bella!"

"So you like it?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Like it? Hell no; I love it!" Suddenly, a horrified look crossed her face. "Who do I take with me?"

I shrugged. "A date. No one else. It has to be a date. That's the only way it works."

Her face turned thoughtful. "I'll have to work on that... when is it?"

"It's not until the ned of next month." I assured her.

She nodded, murmuring, "Good."

A few more hours of partying later, and I drove home. I had to get back and go to sleep so I could get up early tomorrow to work on the paper and to study for the Chemistry test.

I was half-way back when this nice, black Mercedes spun around the corner at speeds unacceptable on a freeway, let alone in town. I slammed on the brakes to avoid crashing, and they - whoever 'they' was - drove off without a pause, probably not even glancing in the rearview mirror. With an irritated sigh, I stared driving again.

What kind of psycho drove like that in town, in the middle of the night, and without lights on?

The school was quiet and dark when I got there, and I went straight to my room. I was coming down from my sugar high, and it was late, almost one in the morning_. It had been a good thing I had keys to the gates, or else I'd have been spending the night in my car, _I thought, crawling into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**So, I hope it wasn't too bad, and I'd love some reviews. We got an average number last time, no more than usual, so let's try for ten this time. We haven't gotten ten for a single chapter yet. Thanks; Laughs and Hugs!! **


	8. Chapter 8: Mike and Jail

**Ugh. Okay, I know it's short, but I really just want to get to the next chapter. Edward most definitely will show up super soon, trust me. So, sorry if this isn't as great as you hoped. **

"Come on, Bella, please?"

I shot a glare over my shoulder and kept walking away. "Mike, how many times do I have to say this? No means no! Besides the fact that we're _over_, I hate parties. You know that."

He continued to follow like he was a pull-string toy that I was dragging along. "Bella, everyone's going to be there! Lauren's parties are the best. And Angela told Ben she'd only go if you did. Please?"

With a snort and roll of my eyes, I quickened my pace. "That's a bunch of bull Mike and you know it. Ben and Angela both hate parties more than I do!"

Mike ran to catch up to me, stepping in front of me and grabbing my shoulders to stop me. I glared angrily.

"Mike…" I warned.

"Just hold up a minute, Bells. I just need a date for the party. It doesn't have to mean anything, friends can go to parties together, can't they?" He looked at me beseechingly with those big blue baby eyes of his. The problem was, with Mike… things just couldn't stay between friends. He'd always want something more.

"No." I said firmly, inwardly patting myself on the back for no longer feeling the need to spare Mike his feelings. Weeks upon weeks of his whining and begging for us to get back together had taken care of any guilt or such that I'd felt towards him after breaking up with him. The guy needed to get a grip.

"I'll take you home whenever you want to go, but please Bells? You know Lauren's party rule; you have to bring a date. And most everyone else already has a date picked out. You're my only option left!"

I ripped myself from his grip and continued away. "You knew about this party two weeks ago, Mike. If you hadn't spent all your time trying to get me to go with you when I clearly stated I wasn't going, you might have a date by now." I called over my shoulder, not at all sympathetic. Finally, he didn't follow me. To say the least, it was a relief.

The next day, while sitting with Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, and Ben at dinner, a freshman came shyly up to us, looking at his feet, holding something behind his back. We all looked at him with either suspicion or curiosity or confusion.

"Uhm, which one of you is Bella Swan?" he asked nervously.

"Me…" I said slowly.

He thrust a large bouquet of bright colorful flowers at me, mumbling, "These are for you," before hurrying away to the other side of the cafeteria.

Rosalie laughed. "Looks like Bella has a secret admirer." she teased.

Angela grinned. "What's the card say?" she asked softly.

I pulled out the card, and felt an annoyed frown on my face. Annoyed I threw it away, making a noise of disgust, and grabbed the flowers, heading for the nearest trash can. All my friends stared at me in shock, then, as I started back for the table, Rose snatched the card from where I'd tossed it to the side.

"Dearest Bells." she read out loud. "Please go as friends with me to Lauren's party. Love Mike."

She made a noise of disgust and crumpled the paper up, tossing it into the trash can. Angela and Jasper shook their heads, while Ben frowned.

"You won't go with him?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"He'll just try to make her go out with him again, you know. Pressure her into being his girlfriend." Rosalie explained.

Ben rolled his eyes. "If Bells says no, then why does he continue to push?"

"Because he's an idiot." Rosalie and I said at the same time. Jasper rolled his eyes and stood.

"I have to go." he said. Rosalie was grinning hugely and I frowned.

"Where are you going, Jaz? And why is it making Rosalie look like that?"

Rosalie laughed happily. "Alice asked him to come with her to the concert you gave her tickets for last week. Remember? It's this weekend."

I nodded; I had remembered. I'd chosen a concert with some time between her getting the tickets and it's appearance so she would have time to find someone to go with.

"Ask nothing," Jasper mumbled. "She _told _me I was going with her." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, obviously a little nervous.

I grinned. "Don't worry, Jasper. She likes you, I can tell. She was checking you out all those weeks ago at the mall, and she always asks how you are when we visit."

Rosalie nodded. "But don't worry. We never told her you do the same."

I smacked her shoulder lightly. "Stop teasing you brother," I chastised, grinning.

Jasper rolled his eyes and left, obviously going to prepare for his date with Alice. As soon as he was gone and the door had shut behind him, Rosalie turned back to face us.

"They're smitten with each other." she stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded my agreement; the few times they had been together with everyone as a group, they'd both seemed to be unable to keep their eyes away from the other for longer than five seconds.

Mike came over as we were talking about our weekend plans.

"Hey, Bella," he said cautiously. I ignored him. Normally, I'm a polite person, very tolerant, but even I have limits. And Mike had definitely pushed mine.

He sighed. "Come on, Bells. Just for an hour or two?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

He didn't say anything, and Angela leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Ben and I might go to keep you company if you go."

I nodded to let her know I heard her, and turned to Mike.

"Two hours. No more. Only as friends. If you even think of trying to make it more than a friend hanging out with another friend, I will personally bury you alive. And if I want to leave sooner, you have to take me."

Mike nodded eagerly. "Thanks Bella. You won't regret it!" He bounded away like an over-eager puppy. I shook my head; I was going to regret this, I just knew it.

Rosalie raised a brow. "It's probably better, I suppose. Now when he messes up, you can be rid of him forever."

The whole table laughed.

Saturday night, Mike drove me in his Audi to Lauren's parent's house, about twenty minutes from the school. It was big, white, the usual affair for those who had money and liked to show it. The curving driveway led straight up to the wide front porch, complete with columns and double oak front doors. Mike got out and waited for me; I stepped out carefully, not wanting to trip in the short red heels Rose had insisted I wear because, I quote, "they matched the top perfectly". Though, even I had to admit, they did go very well with the flowing red strapless top I had borrowed from her. My jeans were dark, and low hanging, and between them and the shirt, a hint of midriff showed. According to Rosalie, that was how it was supposed to look, and I figured she knew more about fashion than I did.

Mike tried to take my hand as we walked up the steps, but stopped at the warning look I sent him, instead rubbing his hands up and down his jeans nervously; I kept some space between us to reinforce that I was not going to go out with him again. Some other people came up behind us as he rang the doorbell, and then one of the doors was being pulled open to reveal Lauren in a tight, small outfit and her face practically caked with makeup. She greeted everyone, letting us in, her handshake of greeting some how missing me. I snorted quietly; like I would want to touch her hand anyways.

Music blared from huge speakers, people danced in the cleared-away living room. Mike was almost instantly drawn into a conversation with Tyler and Eric, a computer genius with his own website for something or other. I never paid much attention to that kind of stuff. After a while, Mike touched my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella!" he yelled over the music. "I'm going to get some drinks. Want anything?"

I shook my head no, and he left towards the beverages in the kitchen. Now alone, I felt like a sore thumb sticking out; there was no one here I was really close to. Angela had gotten the stomach flu and Ben didn't want to come without her, Rosalie had a date with Emmett, and Jake was visiting his dad this weekend. Leah might have come, except she had studying to do, and didn't have a date anyway.

A girl from my English class that sat in front of me came up and we started talking about nothing, mindless conversation. I couldn't help but glance at the clock every couple of minutes, unable to wait to go back. She left, and I glanced around, wondering where Mike had gotten to. The two hours I had promised to stay here were nearly up, and I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to. I weaved and meandered my way through the throng of people, bodies pressing together, gyrating with the beat of the music, shoving to get where they wanted to go.

I squeezed my way outside, taking in deep gasps of fresh air; people inside were smoking, and the stuffy air was clouded. I wandered around the backyard, avoiding the shadowy areas where I was sure some at least PG-13-rated happenings were taking place. I finally found Mike with Tyler, Eric, and some other guys gathered around near the garage on the side of the house, plastic red cups in hand.

"Mike, two hours are up. I need to go back now." I said, crossing my arms uncomfortably.

He laughed, finished off his drink, and linked arms with me, even though I glared and yanked away. We started towards his car, when I finally stopped and glared at him, hands on hips.

"Mike, have you been drinking?"

Ha laughed. "Didn't you see the cup, Bells? Silly." he slurred.

I narrowed my eyes accusingly. "You're drunk." I stated. He had the guts to look at the ground sheepishly. I made a noise of disgust and walked up until I was only about half a foot away from him, holding my hand out.

"Give me the keys."

He looked at my hand stupidly for a few moments. "Why?"

"Because you will not drink and drive while I'm here."

He rolled his eyes and got in the car, even when I tried to pull the keys away from him.

"Mike!" I warned, hands clenched. He laughed, then patted the seat next to him.

"Just get in Bells. It's only twenty minutes anyway."

I crossed my arms and glared. "Mike, if you don't get out of the car, I'll…" I trailed off as I thought of a good threat. "Call the cops on you." I finally settled for. In his deteriorated state, I doubted he would think through the logic of the statement.

His face paled, and he pouted, stumbling out of the car. "Fine Bellsie, be a kill joy. Jeesh, no wonder I dumped you."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother to correct him. He probably wouldn't even remember most of tonight very well in the first place.

Shutting the door and making sure Mike put his seatbelt on, I started the car and pulled onto the road, driving towards school. Once I got him back to campus, I wouldn't have to feel any responsibility for him anymore. We were driving through town when Mike suddenly leaned over half onto me, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, hey Bellsie."

I glared. "Mike, put your seatbelt back on and sit down."

He laughed drunkenly. "Let's go this way," he said, grabbing the wheel and jerking it from my grip.

"Mike!" I shouted, yanking it back and straightening the car in place.

He laughed again, and grabbed it back, now half-sitting on me. "I know this great place we can go… since, you know, you're so into me."

"No, Mike, now move!" I yelled. He was swerving the car all over the road. Abruptly, sirens went up behind us, blue and red lights flashing. I stared at them in the rearview mirror in disbelief for half a second, before my dumbfounded mind was jerked back by Mike.

"I'll loose them, babe." Now pretty much on top of me, he pressed his foot flat on the gas pedal.

I jerked back against the seat at the sudden speed, and then my foot instinctively reacted. My right foot slammed down onto the brake, while I also elbowed Mike in the ribs.

"Ow!" he complained, while I managed to jerk the car to the side of the road.

With a disgusted noise, I shoved him away, and looked out the window at the officer perring in at us with a raised brow.

"He's drunk." I stated. The officer nodded slowly, peering at Mike. I felt a need to explain further, unnerved by what might happen.

"I was driving him back, and he kept trying to take control of the wheel." I looked at him, suddenly feeling extremely small. "We're going downtown, aren't we?" I asked weakly.

The officer smiled slightly. "Yeah."

I dropped my head against the wheel. "Great." I muttered.

* * *

**I almost left it off there. No, seriously. I practically put it up, but I changed my mind. One, it was short, like, sadly so. Two, it would just be better if I combined what I already had for the next chapter with this one. I mean, then you guys would get your Edward, and I would maybe get past some of this writer's block I have. ;) So here you go - the rest of chapter eight, with everyone's favorite character who has been keeping a low profile.**

I glared out the door of the small white room we were in; an officer was constantly on watch out there, like I was going to make things worse by being stupid and making a break for it. Mike was sitting next to me on the cold metal bench, drooling and snoring. He'd passed out about five minutes after being questioned. If anyone had doubted him being drunk before, they hadn't afterwards.

The officer who had brought us in had questioned me about the party, where we'd been going, what had happened, everything. I didn't hold back, though I had a feeling I might have babbled a little unnecessarily in my nerves of being in the station. They then put us in this room. According to the officer, things would have worked out differently if we'd still been minors, but since Mike and I were eighteen, it changed things. If we had been, a parent or guardian would have had to pick us up; instead, since I didn't have a ride and Mike was being held over-night until the principal called his parents, I was stranded. He assured me I was in no trouble, and nothing would show up on my record, except an arrest, because I wasn't drunk.

Like being arrested was already bad enough.

Oh, God; Charlie was going to seriously make lockdown sound like fun. He would revolutionize the term. Chains would most likely be involved. I dropped my head into my hands, groaning, sharp needles of fearful nausea coating my tongue.

Voices sounded down the hall, getting louder as they neared us. I peeked through my fingers briefly, watching as the watching officer glanced up and grinned. I returned my fingers to their closed position.

"Mason." he said teasingly. "What you in for now?"

A musical laugh floated from down the hall, accompanied by a lower, bass one.

The deeper voice answered. "He was involved in another fight. Nothing unusual."

More laughter.

"I swear, Mason, you aren't a bad kid... just hang with a bad crowd. When are you going to stop?" The watching officer spoke teasingly, at first, then slowly turned serious. "What would your father say?"

A tense silence filled the hall, and someone cleared their throat.

"Well," said the officer I couldn't see. "I don't want to see you back here for a long time, if ever, Mason."

The musical laugh sounded half a second too late. "Me? Back here? Trust me, it's the golden brick road for me from now on. No place like home and all that."

They laughed, relieved from what I could hear. The footsteps finally reached us, and one set stopped.

"Mason?" the watching officer asked.

I glanced up, and froze. The bronze-haired, green-eyed guy from all those nights about three months ago stared first in shock, then quickly recovered into wicked amusement. Without a word to the officers, he strolled into the room, hands in pockets, to where I sat stiffly, arms crossed.

"Princess," he said in greeting. "Never expected to run into you again _here _of all places."

My eyes narrowed. "Never expected to be here, as a matter of fact," I muttered, looking away from him. What had the officers called him? Mason?

He plopped down in a plastic chair in front of me, straddling it and folding his arms on top of the back. His startling green eyes glinted mockingly. Glad somebody was enjoying my humiliation.

"So, Princess, what'd you do? And who's the loser?" He jerked his head in Mike's direction.

"Nothing. No one. And stop calling me that," I added in irritation.

That mischievous crooked grin graced his already perfect face. "What? Princess?" When I nodded stiffly, he laughed. "It's what you are. And really, who is he? A toad in tin fol pretending to be a knight?"

I couldn't help but snort with amusement, probably because it was a pretty accurate description. "He's the reason I'm here," I relented.

Slowly, he raised a brow, asking me to continue. "Don't leave me hanging here, Princess. Gossip away."

I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. The gossip bit was out of line, I guess."

With a huff, I elaborated. "He got drunk and I was taking him back to the school, when he decided a little detour was in order and tried to take the wheel. Then they pulled us over and brought us here..." I craned my neck to see the wall outside in the hall. "About an hour and a half ago." I then blinked in surprise. If it weren't for the clock, I would have only thought I'd been here for a half hour, forty minutes at the most. Time flies when you're sick with nerves.

Mason - or whatever his name was - nodded contemplatively. Then he stood up and walked over to the door. He murmured quietly with them for a few minutes, then came back over grinning.

"They said you were free to go, but didn't have a lift. I'll give you one." he offered off-handedly.

I looked at him suspiciously. He caught the look on my face and laughed.

"Listen, Princess. I took you back once, I won't mind doing it again. And this time, I don't have anything better to do."

I sighed. I really, _really_ wanted to go back to my dorm and get some sleep, pretend this never happened... "Alright." I whispered.

He smirked and walked out the door. The officer handed me my purse, told me in an undertone that I would be fine, and held open the door leading outside.

The chilly night air bit at my skin, but I enjoyed it after sitting in that freaky little timeless room for so long. I rolled my neck, cringing at the stiffness. Mason watched me for a moment.

"You get used to the place after a while. Not that I expect you'll ever be back." he added in a laugh.

I glared at him. "How can you joke about that? I was _arrested_! Do you-"

"You weren't arrested. They're just saying that to spook you into not getting in the car with someone like the Toad again."

I stared at him, brought short by his statement. "They lied?"

He shrugged. "Sort of. It won't show up as anything. You did nothing wrong, so why should you be arrested? Unless you...?" he trailed off questioningly.

I crossed my arms. "No, I wasn't drinking like Mike."

"Mike?" he asked, face scrunching. "A stupid name to go with a stupid mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, sure, like you're so much better? What were you doing in there? Didn't sound like the first time."

He smiled slightly. "You're right. It wasn't." He shrugged. "Some of my friends got in a fight, and I happened to be trying to break it up when the cops appeared."

I felt my shoulders drop slightly. "Then why do you hand out with them?"

He grinned. "They tend to be pretty useful at times. The car's this way." he added, leading me around to a few blocks away.

"How did it get here?" I asked, frowning.

He threw that crooked grin over his shoulder. "Probably my cousin. She tends to know these things... usually her or a friend drops it off nearby when I get dragged in or need it."

I raised my brow. "And how, may I ask, does she know these types of things?" I asked.

He stopped by a shiny silver Volvo and tapped near his eyes. "She can see things." he said in a secretive whisper.

I rolled my eyes. He was obviously pulling my leg.

"Think what you will, Princess, but she is too psychic."

I groaned, letting my head fall back and my arms hang at my sides. "Please, _please_, can you call me by my _name?_"

He stopped, staring at me. "Fine. What is it?"

"Bella."

He nodded. "Fine, Bella. But only because you have obviously had a rough night, and I would hate for you to sue me or something."

I grumbled under my breath as I got in the car. Surprisingly, it was clean and nice inside, cases of CDs in all the available spaces and connected under the dashboard.

"Besides," I said as he started the car. "I'd need your name to sue you, and I can't just say 'the jerk who happens to keep helping me out, with bronze hair, green eyes, and a psychic cousin'. It'd be a little difficult."

He laughed, truly amused from what I could tell, and glanced at me as he pulled out onto the road. "Edward. That help?"

I stared, something clicking into place. "Wait. Edward _Masen?_"

He nodded slowly, frowning slightly in confusion.

"_You're_ Alice's cousin?" I didn't know why I was so shocked, really. I just never expected, from what Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle always said of him, for Edward to be... well, who he was.

He looked at me sharply, frowning. "You know Alice?"

"Eyes on the road," I muttered in distraction. He rolled his eyes, but returned them to the road. A few minutes passed in silence as I thought over everything he said and I heard about him in a new light. Or more, the same light.

"Wait, so, Alice is psychic?" I asked.

He glanced at me cautiously. "Why do you suddenly believe me now?"

I snorted. "Cause it's _Alice_ we're talking about. If you tell me Alice Cullen is psychic, I would have to believe you on that one."

He laughed quietly. "Glad you no longer think I'm insane."

"I didn't think you were insane!" I protested. At his raised brow, I added, "I thought you were pulling my leg."

Edward smirked. "Though I'm sure that would be fun, the repercussions I would probably receive from you for it would not be."

I couldn't stop the grin on my face, though I did fight it for a while. It was quiet for a little longer, then I slowly asked him a question, wanting to hear, however illogically, that smooth musical voice again.

"Did Alice enjoy the concert?"

He laughed. "Oh, yeah. She called me when she got back, despite the late time, to squeal about it. Of course, I think half of the time she was also talking about her date. It got difficult to tell." He grinned sideways at me.

"So she had fun with Jasper?"

He nodded. "From what I could hear." He stopped the car. "Here you are."

I glanced out at the school, then at Edward. "Thank you. Tell Alice I said hi."

He nodded, and I could feel his eyes on me as I crossed the street quickly, stopping to get out my key and slip on campus. I glanced back over my shoulder, and he was still there, watching me. I lifted my hand to wave, but he drove away before I really got it up. With a sigh, I let it drop and went inside. I really, really, _really_ wanted nothing more than to sleep the night away.

**There you go. Edward is now involved. ;) Hope it wasn't too terrible, and that you enjoyed. Review, please. Though I love this story, I would like some more feedback. Thanks! Laughs and hugs! **


	9. Chapter 9: Talking

**Uh. Hi. So... this is gonna be short, I know, and I've taken a while, I admit, but when Dusk is about to end, and all the suspense is building up for the grand finale... and reviewers are threatening... well, a story with barely 50 reviews for 8 chapters just doesn't make the cut... though I have been thinking about it. So here it is. Please review, and maybe I'll find some way to make more time in my hectic life.**

I hadn't seen Rose at all since Edward dropped me off Saturday evening... or was it already Sunday morning? Either way, I'd slept in shockingly late, then worked on my Trig homework, all day, which left me with a huge headache. Mike called a couple dozen times, but I just ignored him, deleting all the texts and voice mails after reading or listening to the first one or two. It was basically the same thing - I'm sorry, forgive me, yada yada, ya. Rosalie hadn't shown up by the time I went to bed at ten, still tired from Saturday's crazy affairs, and when we got up the next morning, both of us were too bleary-eyed and brain-dead to do more than mumble vague mornings at each other. She was in class with me, but we never had a chance to talk, due to the tests in both classes, and the lecture with a foul tempered La Groan.

Still... I had been unable to stop thinking about Saturday night. More specifically, about Edward. I still found it difficult to reconcile the asshole, rude, insulting guy who "saved" me with the caring, thoughtful, brilliant boy Carlisle, Esme, and Alice always spoke about. It was impossible... besides. What was Edward, who was supposed to be lacking anything like a social life while trying to balance school, work, and caring for his mom, doing out constantly in the middle of the night? That made no sense... I'd have to ask Alice next time she called, or maybe I'd call her tonight... No, I thought, she wanted to take me shopping, so I was avoiding her. At least I could tell Rosalie and Jasper about it... perhaps they could sort through the confounding new information and see something I was blind to.

I chewed on the inside corner of my lip, softly tapping my pencil eraser on the notebook page I was supposed to be copying notes into. It was so easy to tune out whatever Largoan was saying, especially when a tall, gorgeous, intriguing, irritating, and contrasting young man was consuming my thoughts.

How could they be the same person? According to Alice's family, Edward took time away from his own social life to take care of her, though I had yet to discover what her illness was. He also got straight A's, volunteered as a tutor for grade schoolers, and worked a part time job. But the guy I'd met was rude, almost stuck-up or at least judgmental, and had been to the police station often enough that they knew his name? It was simply impossible for me to place the two images as the same person. He was irritating, gorgeous, yet considerate, responsible...

"Miss. Swan?" Largoan asked, raising her brows and peering at me over her glasses. I started back to real life, avoiding the glances of my classmates as some turned around to glance curiously at me as they waited for me to answer. Stealing a quick, assessing glance at the board, I analyzed the chemical symbols on the board.

"Potassium Phosphate," I muttered, looking down at the table and letting my hair fall forward to hide my blush. Largoan turned back to teh board to write my answer and explain why it was correct, and I tuned her out again, focusing on scribbling down the notes I'd missed during my day-dreaming into my notebook, which was almost blank. Then I spent the rest of class trying to focus on the notes, or glancing impatiently at the clock on the wall along with everyone else. Finally, when the bell rang and we were released, I shoved my things in my bag and attempted to dart out before La Groan could try to get on my case about paying attention, but I was too slow. Rose grinned at me apologetically before she ducked out with everyone else, while I had to listen about how did I expect to learn if I didn't pay attention, blah blah blah. Chemistry was _not_ my thing.

Rosalie and Jasper were sitting at our usual table in the lunch room, and I smiled gratefully as I saw Rosalie had stopped by the Cafe to grab me my favorite drink. I sipped at it and picked at the lunch tray one of them had grabbed for me, but I wasn't that hungry today.

"So." I started. "You remember that guy who saved me that night at the club? When I learned about Charlie's accident?"

Jasper and Rosalie nodded, looking at me. "How is Charlie?" Jasper asked kindly.

I shrugged. "Fine, I suppose. Rene hasn't called to tell me much, so I expect that he's doing fine. I honestly don't know much about it."

They nodded, and Rose prompted me to continue. "Yeah, we remember. Why?"

Slowly, I spoke. "I bumped into him again... at the police station."

"What?!" they both yelped, Jasper's fork actually dropping onto his tray with his shock.

Quickly, stumbling over the words in my haste to get them out, I explained about Mike's stupidity.

"That's it." Rose muttered angrily. "I forbid you from ever giving him a chance again. He could have gotten you both killed! Or..." she shuddered. "Who knows what else?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even going to speak to him again, let alone let him in a car with me. But that's not the point. I saw _him_ again."

Rosalie grinned. "And?"

"He gave me a ride back..." I slowly said, then stopped.

Impatiently, Rosalie gestured for more. "What aren't you telling us?"

"_He's_ Alice's cousin. _He's_ Edward Masen."

Rose's eyes widened. "No way."

Jasper's brows were raised. "Are you sure they're the same...?"

I nodded. "I even asked him if his cousin was Alice." I decided not to mention the psychic thing... Alice would tell us when she was ready, just like the adopted thing. Though, I doubted Jasper didn't know, or at least suspect. He was perspective like that. "I just can't believe they're the one and the same." I added,

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah... I mean, how could anyone guess they were the same guy?" Her eyes lit up with curiosity. "Hey, do you think Alice knows about his late nights? What was he doing at the police station anyways?"

Cautiously, slowly, I told them about how I thought Alice knew about them, or some of them, and that he said he'd been involved in breaking up a fight when the police showed up. Again, I spared them the details on the fact that he'd been there before... _often_.

"Let's ask her!" Rosalie said excitedly, bringing out her phone. I put my hand over her's quickly. "Later. This isn't a call for over the phone, and definitely not in this filled cafeteria where anyone can hear."

Rosalie pouted. "Fine. But you have to come shopping with us later and spill everything." She gave me a severe look. "I know when you're hiding something, Isabella Marie Swan."

I winced, both at the use of my full name and at the prospect of shopping, but nodded, if grudgingly. Jasper laughed and leaned closer to whisper, "Don't worry. I've been recruited for bag duty, as has Emmett, I believe."

I snickered, somewhat relieved. Maybe I could distract Alice into buying the guys clothes, instead of me... "When?" I asked Rosalie.

She grinned. "Tomorrow after school. There's a sale Alice wants to attend."

**So. If I don't update for a while, sorry. If I drop off the face of the earth, blame my hard-core, tough-work Chem class. I have to focus for three more weeks until it's done, but then Junior year will have started. Still, updates should be more frequent after the end of Chem. Please review. I'd appreciate it... let me know if there's anything you want to happen on the shopping trip and I'll see what I can do! **


	10. Chapter 10: Hyde

**Hey guys! Wow on the response to the last chapter! We hit our most reviews yet...15! Thanks to all the new readers - you know who you all are. I'm glad you are all enjoying the enigma that is Edward. He gets worse in this chapter... or better, depending on how you look at it. ENjoy Hyde (you'll see), I know I did. **

Jasper, Rose, and I headed out to the school parking lot after classes let out on Tuesday, ready to meet Alice for shopping. As we stepped out from the outdoor hall leading to the dorms, a quick honk drew our attention to a bright red, shiny, new jeep. Emmett hopped out, grinning so hugely that it was easy to see his dimples.

"Rosie!" he yelled, holding his arms wide open.

Rosalie ran up to him, squealing, and threw her arms tightly around his neck; Emmett wrapped his arms just as tightly around her and spun her in a brief circle. Jasper and I came over more slowly, reaching them as he set her down and kissed her.

"Nice wheels." Jasper noted.

Emmett pulled away from Rose and grinned. "I've been saving up for a while; my old car was a piece of trash. I got the last bit I needed yesterday and today I went and bought this baby." He affectionately patted the glossy hood of new jeep.

I raised my brows. "Wow, Em. You must have really wanted this jeep."

He laughed and reached out to ruffle my hair. "Yep. And now I have it!" He turned eagerly to Rosalie. "You want to go for a test-drive with me?" he asked, hands on her shoulders. "Four wheel drive."

She grinned. "What about the mall?"

With a roll of his eyes, he responded, "We'll be back in about a half hour or so. It's not like we'll miss much. Besides, Alice will probably enjoy picking out things for you to try on until you show up."

She eyed the jeep. "Can I try it, too?"

Emmett snorted, looking like he was going to turn that proposal down, but then he saw the warning glare on her face. "Uh… sure. After me, of course."

Rosalie laughed, and climbed in on the passenger side, only pausing to tell Jasper and I that she'd see us later.

We watched as they drove out of the parking lot, laughing and blaring music. I turned to Jasper.

"_I'm __so_ not telling Alice that they ditched us until further notice."

Jasper sighed, and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Alright; I tell her."

I grinned at him. "Well, you are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

Jasper grinned embarrassedly; Rosalie and I loved picking on him. It wasn't that he was embarrassed that he and Alice were going out; more, he was embarrassed by how much he already was infatuated with her. (He refused to say love, and always left once Rose and I teased him by saying it.)

We got in my Aston Martin and took off, with Jasper giving me directions, to Alice's school. She'd gotten out at about the same time as us, and said she would wait for us to pick her up there. When we pulled up, she was sitting on a rail near the stairs, feet dangling in the air, swinging back and forth. Next to her stood none other than Edward.

"That's him," I murmured. "Edward Masen." I watched as Alice grabbed a tight hold of his arm and dragged him towards us. It was rather comical, because he was leaning back, dragging his feet, while Alice was straining to make him go faster. Finally, she stopped pulling, ducked behind him, and started shoving, her little legs working furiously as she attempted to speed up his steps.

Jasper laughed and got out, coming over to reach Alice when the two were a few feet from the car, and wrapped her in a hug. She grinned and leaned up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek; being so short, though, she instead pecked his jaw line. Chuckling and smiling softly, he ducked his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hey Alice," he said softly, making his southern drawl more obvious. Rosalie had pretty much lost hers from when they were little and used to live in Texas, but Jasper's still appeared when he spoke quietly.

She giggled and said, "Hey yourself." She peered around him to the car and I waved at her, not willing to look at Edward. I wasn't sure which personality he'd be today - Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde?

"Where's Rosalie?" she asked, pouting.

Jasper chuckled. "Well, Emmett got his new jeep today, and they took it for a test drive. Don't worry; they'll be back before long."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." Then she brightened. "Jasper! Meet my cousin, Edward!"

Jasper turned to Edward and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you; I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here." How could one voice sound so good? I drummed my fingers against the wheel, wondering which personality he was going to be. Jekyll, Hyde? Jekyll, Hyde? Jekyll? Hyde?

Alice practically ran into my car in her haste to reach me. "And this is Bella!"

Edward peered in at me, that crooked grin in place. "Princess. Good to see you again."

I grimaced and looked away, rolling my eyes. Hyde, apparently.

Alice's pretty face pulled into a confused frown. "You two know each other?"

"We've bumped into each other once or twice. I only found out he was your cousin the other day." I muttered.

Edward laughed, the sound musical, but I ground my teeth briefly together, knowing what he was planning on saying. "Yeah. How's the Toad?"

I took in a deep breath, then sharply let it out, trying to not snap at him. "Wouldn't know. I refuse to speak to him."

Alice placed her little hands on her hips. "What are you two talking about?"

Edward grinned wickedly at me before turning to Alice. "I bumped into Bella on Saturday night and gave her a ride home."

Alice's eyes widened and she turned to look at me. "Bella. What were you doing at a _police station_?"

I sighed. "My friend got drunk and tried to take over the car. We got brought in."

Her eyes widened. "Bella! You shouldn't even be in the car with drunk people! It's not safe!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

Jasper came to my semi-rescue. "It was her ex. He wouldn't leave her alone, and Bella told him she'd come to the party as a friend if he promised to leave her alone after that."

Alice's face scrunched up in disgust. "You mean Ew-man?!" She turned to Edward. "See, that's why you should have come all that time ago! Bella wouldn't have had to be so traumatized!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice, I told you. I had stuff to do that I couldn't put off. Besides; she wasn't that traumatized. Princess won't even have a spot on her record."

I fumed silently. The way he said the stupid nickname, like it was mocking, insulting, degrading, infuriated me.

Jasper must have noticed, because he said, "Well, it was nice to meet you Edward, but we have to go catch a sale." He opened the front door to let Alice in, but she paused before stepping in to speak.

"But, Jazzy, Edward's coming. We need the extra hands now more than ever."

I closed my eyes for a long moment, fighting the urge to drop my head onto the steering wheel. A whole afternoon with Hyde? Oh, joy.

Jasper smiled at her. "Of course." Then he closed her door behind her and opened the back. He and Edward climbed in; unfortunately for me, Edward ended up just behind me. I spent most of the ride gritting my teeth as he ignored me unless it was to say something mocking. We made a quick detour to Alice's house, so she and Edward could drop off their things - more bag space, according to Alice - and grabbed some fresh backed cookies from Esme. Edward turned into Jekyll the moment we entered the house, the perfect gentleman; he even managed to call me by my name the one time he spoke to me. Then we were back on our way to mall.

When we finally pulled up, Emmett and Rosalie were already there. I got out, accidentally slamming my door in my frustration and anger. Rosalie glanced at me in surprise and concern, but understanding soon lit her features as introductions were made.

As we walked into the mall, Alice and Rosalie pulled me ahead with then, arms linked through each of mine.

"Bella, you're right. He's bipolar!" Rosalie laughed quietly.

Alice tilted her head and frowned slightly. "What are you guys talking about?"

Rose snorted. "Come on, Alice. Don't tell me you didn't notice how he treats Bells."

She bit her lip. "Well… yeah. I was going to ask about that."

I sighed. "Listen, you two, he just doesn't like me for some reason. He didn't like me the first time we met, and I wasn't exactly Miss. Manners cause I'd just learned Charlie was in an accident, then got lost, and almost mugged." I cast a glance at Alice. "He saved me, then grudgingly brought me to the club we were at. It was when Rose and Emmett first met. Anyways, then he insisted on driving me back." I rolled my eyes.

Alice frowned. "Don't let him drive your car, Bella. Not yet, at least."

I blinked and looked at her, frowning. "Why?" Rosalie was waiting curiously for her answer too.

Alice shrugged. "He might not give it back."

We all laughed, glancing back at the guys. They looked at us with confused frowns on their faces, which just made us laugh more and face forward again. Behind us, we could hear Emmett loudly say something about us and giggling, which only cause us to laugh harder. We were practically stumbling as we stepped into the store.

Alice silenced at once - almost frighteningly fast - and then squealed so loud, everyone in the store paused to look at her. The girl behind the cash register, who looked familiar, grinned and came over.

"Ali!" she cried happily. "I knew you'd make it! I found a couple things earlier that I thought you might want to look at, and held them for you."

Alice clapped her hands. "Thanks, Dani! You're the best!" I finally recalled her as the girl from the party that had to leave.

She turned to us, smiling, as Alice skipped to where a bunch of clothing items were placed behin the register. "Hey. You were both at her party, right? Forgive me if I don't know your names… I take forever to remember them."

I grinned. "I'm Bella." I shook her slim hand.

"Rosalie." They shook. Dani had short, choppy chestnut hair with aqua streaks in it, something I was pretty sure hadn't been there before, and freckles lightly covered her cheeks. She had an adorable look to her, like a little girl almost. Except for the clever, mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.

Two women started arguing loudly, and Dani sighed. "Excuse me, will you?" she asked, and started towards the women, offering a quick hello to Edward on the way.

Jasper sighed and started towards Alice. "Looks like she needs some help." he said. He was right; her arms were already piled with clothes, and she was glaring at someone else who had tried to grab something Alice was reaching for. Rosalie made her way to look around, and I leaned, bored, against the wall, sighing and closing my eyes.

"What? Already have all this stuff, Princess?"

I didn't open my eyes, even though a scowl appeared on my face. "Shut up, Edward. I just so happen to… _dislike_ shopping." I chose the word carefully, in case Alice was nearby. Wouldn't want to be murdered or anything. Shopping was her religion, and she took it very seriously.

Edward chuckled lowly. "Is that right?"

I huffed and snapped my eyes open. "Yes, Hyde, it is."

He blinked, looking like he was taken by surprise. "What?"

With a roll of my eyes, I looked away, muttering.

His finger curled around my chin, turning my face to look at him. I was so surprised by the movement, I did nothing to stop him.

"What did you mean?"

His eyes were intense, the green beautiful and entrancing. I stupidly blurted the truth.

"You're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Mostly, though, you like to be Hyde. Especially around me."

He chuckled, shaking his head, his cool breath fanning into my face. It smelled delicious, and I wondered if it was a gum and what kind. "You are utterly absurd, Princess."

That snapped me out of my Edward-induced daze. I glared at him. "Is that so?" I growled, and jerked my face from his grasp. Without a further glance at anyone, I marched out of the store. I'd gone maybe a few yards when his hand closed around my arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

I glared at him over my shoulder. "What's it to you? There's a bookstore on the other side of this place, and I happen to need some new reading material. I finished my last book during today's Chemistry lecture, and want something new for tomorrow." I yanked my arm, but I couldn't get it out of his firm grasp. "Let go, Hyde." If he was going to refuse to call me by my name, I'd simply return the favor. No one ever said I was mature when angry.

He shook his head in annoyance. "Can you stop that already?"

I smirked. "Stop what? Calling you Hyde? It's what you are." I mocked, acting innocent. Again, surprise flitted across his features, then something else before he quickly covered it with annoyance.

"Listen, Princess, Alice is -"

"Alice will buy me things whether I'm there or not. Listen, since I have more money than she does, and I don't want her even thinking of spending any of hers on me," I trailed off, opened my purse, and brought out my credit card. "Give this to them and have her use it. That way, it'll be like I bought everything, I just didn't chose it. Got it? I shoved the card into the pocket of his jacket and then twisted out of his grip before walking briskly away. Thankfully, he didn't follow.

It was about two hours later, give or take, that everyone cornered me in the bookstore. I had to do some fast talking to get out of trouble with Alice, but I managed by telling her I had trusted her to pick out better outfits than myself. Appeased, she'd headed towards the front of the store; Emmett hung back to whisper "Good work," in my ear before joining Rosalie. Which left me with… Hyde.

I held out my hand. "Can I have my credit card back please?"

He rolled his eyes. "Rosalie took it."

I nodded. Rosalie was always getting on my case about just handing it out to anyone; Jake, Leah, and when I'd been dating him, Mike had always taken it when I wanted them to buy me something. She had probably snatched it away and was holding it hostage like the last time. She'd literally kept it for a week as "punishment". Jacob had gotten a kick out of that one.

Emmett took Alice and Edward back to Alice's house, while I brought Jasper, Rosalie, and all the bags that belonged to our group back to the school. We pulled up, each loaded up with bags, and trudged to our rooms. Jasper helped Rosalie and I by carrying a couple of our bags. The lucky buzzard only had two. How he managed to get Alice to control herself, I have no idea.

Rosalie began unpacking all her things as I collapsed on my bed. "Hey, Rose," I asked, lifting my head up to peer at her. "Can I have my credit card back? I need it for gas money tomorrow."

She looked at me with a frown. "Why would I have your card, Bella?"

I stared at her. "You mean you don't?" Panic started to flutter in my chest and I sat upright.

She slowly shook her head, then turned fully to face me, her hands landing on her shapely hips. "Bella…" she said warningly.

I dropped my head into my hands, groaning. "Stupid, unreliable, tricky, lying, scheming, arrogant -"

"Bella?"

"Bastard!" I shouted. She jumped.

"What-?"

"Hyde stole my card!" I snapped.

She frowned. "Who?"

"Hyde…Edward! I gave it to him so Alice would spend money on me, told him to give it to her, and then he told me you had it! The bastard!" I was so furious that I was almost speechless.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "You just handed him your credit card? Just like that?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think he'd _steal _it!_"_

"Call Alice." Rosalie said firmly.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice's phone. It went to voice mail. I decided to try calling the house before I left a message. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Cullen residence. This is Esme speaking." her warm, motherly voice drifted down the line.

"Esme!" I said, smiling. "This is Bella."

"Oh, hi hun. What can I do for you?"

"Is Alice around?"

Esme chuckled. "She and Emmett decided to take his jeep for a spin around town. They want to show it off to a couple friends. Why?"

I chose my words carefully, not wanting Esme to thin badly of me, or even stupid Hyde. "I left something with Edward this afternoon, and I was -"

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed. "Do you want to know where he lives? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give it back."

"I'm just sure he will," I muttered under my breath. Esme didn't hear, because she was talking to someone on the other side.

"Bella? He's not home tonight, actually. Carlisle reminded me he's working. Why don't you drop by there and see if he has whatever it is you left?"

I bit the inside of my lip as I thought it over. Maybe, if I confronted him in a public place… and it was only six…. "Okay," I finally said, if a little reluctantly. "Where is he working?"

"He works at the pizzeria as a waiter. You know the one that Alice ordered from that one night? The New York style place?"

"Yeah, I know it. Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome dear. It was no problem. Tell my nephew I said hi."

I grinned, thankful she couldn't see the grim delight on my face. Rosalie's equally devious grin was sign enough that Edward had just crossed a line. "Oh, don't worry. I will."

**Oh, yeah. This story is so fun to write. Well, it's late here, and I'm going to be in HUGE trouble if I don't go to sleep soon. I hope you all enjoy, and let's try to get...um... 17 reviews for this chapter? I believe progress is always there to be made. For incentive... who ever reviews, get's a peak at the next chapter. Hmm? Well, review! Or I'll send Fitz and Spazz - my two best apple-throwing flying dancing (evil) purple monkeys after you! They're quite tough. Ask Car. waves (I've named my spinny chair finally! It's name is Hedgehog!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Irrational

**Here it is. Chapter eleven. We reached the 17 review count, and in only a few days! I love the enthusiasm of my reviewers, do we want to try to reach 19 this time? I'm positive you guys can do it. Enjoy the chapter, Twilighters!**

I drove all the way to the pizza place, muttering angrily the whole way. Rosalie insisted on going with me, for moral support, and if I needed back up. I didn't care, and she happily hopped in the front seat. I cursed each red light, simply because I was in a sour mood and, as Rosalie commented, 'mad at the world'. When we finally pulled up at the pizza place, we simply sat in the car for a while, watching. It was the dinner rush, so waiters were rushing inside and out getting orders, delivering drinks and food, but always keeping a bright smile on their faces. I doubted a single one of them really felt like smiling. I easily spotted Edward; no one else I knew had that shade of bronze, disorderly hair. For a few minutes, I simply watched.

"God, look at him. Does Alice know he's an uncontrollable flirt on top of an asshole and thief?" Rosalie commented. She was right; he flirted with each girl at his section of tables, whether or not they were with girlfriends or obviously boyfriends. And a lot of the girls flirted back. I snorted in disgust.

"I have no clue where the good-Edward Alice insists exists is, because all I see is Hyde."

Rosalie gave me a look. "Hyde, Bella? Really?"

I shrugged. "Well, get on his case about Princess. I'm not a freakin poodle."

Laughing, Rosalie relented her point. We watched a little longer, and then I sighed. "Well, it's now or never."

Teetering on the edge of the sidewalk, I glanced quickly both ways to see if any cars were coming, then walked quickly through the middle of the street. Tonight, crosswalks were simply a suggestion. For a moment, when I reached the other side, I paused, eyes sweeping the outdoor eating area, searching for that eye-catching bronze. I spotted it, and let my anger take over. I marched up to where he was getting the order of some people at an outside table. Fury was on my side, and I was far too indignant to let it go and be nice. Public humiliation was going to be his just deserts.

"Hyde, you have to the count of ten to give me back what's mine before I sue your ass from here to next millennium!" I called out loudly.

He turned, eyes wide with shock, and his mouth parted slightly before a furious look swept over his features. That was completely unfair; he looked like an avenging angel, when really he was more like a demon sent to antagonize me; like my life wasn't hectic enough already.

"Excuse me," he said stiffly to the group of girls, who were all gaping at me. He swiftly swerved through the tables, ignoring the stares of waiters and customers alike, and stopped in front of me, arms crossed.

"What do you want, Princess?" he asked impatiently.

I smirked. "I told you. Give me what's mine back, and I won't bother you again."

It was his turn to smirk. "I have nothing of your's." He looked me up and down dismissively, then turned to walk away.

I shrugged lightly to cover my embarrassment and increased fury. "Fine. I'll just cancel the card and call the cops. It's not like they-"

He whipped around and clamped his hand tightly over my mouth. "If you want the fucking card back, just shut your overactive mouth."

I smirked, delicately removed his fingers from over my mouth, ignoring the fact that we were making a scene. "It's simple, _Edward_." I strained his name, acting fakely polite. Kind of like Rosalie acted with Lauren. "Just give me back the card you stole, and I won't press charges."

Edward raised a brow. "Stole? You gave it to me, _Bella_." He mimicked my impolitely polite tone.

I rolled my eyes. "To give to Alice. And then you told me Rose had it when in actuality, _you _did. Give it to me." I held out my hand.

He glanced down at it, then shrugged. "I don't have it," he said lightly. Too lightly. As he started walking away, I sighed and said, "Fine then. Play hard-ball."

I turned and walked over to a table right next to the ones he was serving, picking up a menu on the table and looking through it. Not two minutes later, he was back outside and glaring at me.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

I looked up at him, eyes wide. "Excuse me? Is that how you talk to a paying customer? Maybe I should talk to your manager." I added with a pointed undercurrent.

He glared again, then forced a tense smile on his face. "What can I get you, ma'am?"

I smirked and glanced down at the menu. "Well," I said, aware that the old couple near us was eavesdropping. "I'll have an Italian Soda, peach, and one of those brownies I've heard about."

Edward scribbled it all down, then glanced up at me. "Anything else?" he asked stiffly.

"Not yet." I said, smiling brightly. He walked away, and not two seconds later, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, picking it up.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie harshly whispered. I glanced towards where she was across the street, giving me a 'WTF?' look.

"Be patient." I advised, and hung up. I smiled at the elderly couple, who were watching me in confusion. Probably wondering why I was sitting here, calm and happy, after having been causing a scene not five minutes earlier with the waiter.

Edward came out with the soda, placed it on the table, and walked away. I drummed my fingers against the table top as I waited for him to return with the brownie. I started humming under my breath, wishing I had brought my iPod or a book with me, but at the time, I hadn't seen any need to. I had hoped he'd simply hand the card over after being caught.

Which brought up another question. Why had he kept it? I didn't see any need for him to do so, especially when he should have known I would figure out he had it. I floundered for an explanation, but couldn't find any logical one. I was still frowning and thinking this over when a plate with a brownie was set in front of me, startling me back to attention.

Edward was half-glaring down at me. "Do you need me to refill your soda?"

I glanced down at it in surprise to see it empty. "Uh, yes thanks." I mumbled. He took it without a word, and I picked up my fork taking a bite of the brownie. It was delicious, melt-in-your mouth, and I closed my eyes in bliss.

My phone rang, sharply cutting through my enjoyment, and I answered it in annoyance.

"What Rose?"

"Bella, that's no fair! I want one of those brownies too! They're an orgasm in you mouth!" she practically yelled.

I closed my eyes and felt myself blush faintly. "Please tell me that you didn't just say that. Especially that loudly."

"Why? It's true."

I put my head in my hand. "Good bye, Rosalie." I said pointedly, but she quickly spoke.

"Just remember why you're there." She hung up.

Rolling my eyes and muttering, I returned to the delicious brownie… which I now couldn't eat without thinking of Rose's saying for it. "Orgasm in your mouth"… where did she come up with this stuff?

I was nearly finished when Edward came back. He was still stiff, angry, and that reminded me why I was here. Stupid distracting, orgasmic brownie.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, stiffly polite.

I glared. "Yes, you can get me my credit card." I spoke angrily, and just loud enough for the snooping couple next to us to hear. I hoped the fact that people could hear us would make him more eager to get rid of me.

He leaned close and hissed, "You're not going to drop this, are you? Can't you take a joke?"

I smirked, subtly leaning back from him. "Nope."

With a groan, he left again, and I polished off the brownie and re-filled drink. I placed a ten on the table, knowing it couldn't be more than that, then decided to be safe and put a five there too. The change could be his tip. I was brought up to be polite, and after embarrassing him - hopefully - I figured he'd earned it. My anger was starting to fade, and I felt slightly embarrassed myself.

He returned and tossed it onto the table. "Here. Are you done now?"

I picked it up, and, without a word, walked out of the enclosed outdoor sitting area. I jaywalked across the street again, got in my car, and pulled away, all without saying a word.

Rosalie cracked up as soon as the car was around the corner from the restaurant. "Bella, that was great. What did you say to him though? The look on his face when he turned around the first time... and the second... you know what, every time you opened your mouth, the look on his face...!"

I grinned a little. "Nothing much." I stated innocently.

Rose snorted. "So..." she said pointedly.

My grin increased. I held up my hand, showing the card in it. "I got my card back." I spoke in the tone people use when saying, 'it could have been worse'. She was bringing back the enjoyment of my actions, banishing the guilt. Sure, I had made a fool of not only him, but likely myself, yet I had had a good time doing it.

We laughed almost the entire way back to school, me giving Rosalie a play by play of the evening.

"Next time, I get a brownie too. Seriously the look on your face,-"

"Don't even say it, Rosalie. Every time after you called that I took a bite of that brownie, you're voice kept repeating that phrase in my head, again and again…."

She giggled. "I thought so. You kept blushing every time you closed your eyes after taking a bite. I don't think your face returned to normal until Hyde showed up again."

I snickered, turning a little red. "Great. That old couple had to be wondering what I was on…"

Rosalie shrugged. "Old people wonder what all us younger generations are on."

We walked to our room, and I grinned at seeing Jake outside it, leaning against the door. He'd had a project in one of his classes recently, and hadn't been around much.

"Jake!" I called, happy.

He grinned at me. "Hey Bells. How are you?"

I grimaced. "I had to go shopping today." I pouted at him playfully.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Ah, poor Bella. Suffered shopping."

Rose snorted. "I don't know what she's complaining about. She snuck off to the bookstore fist chance she got. She didn't even _do_ any shopping."

I blushed lightly and grinned a little. "Well, I still have all these bags of clothes I get to try on." I looked at Rosalie. "Did you or Alice pay?"

"I did. I told Alice it'd be easier for you to pay me back."

I nodded. "How much?"

Rose shrugged. "I'll figure it out later. Don't worry too much about it, Bella. You're all but family."

Jacob laughed. "Bella's family wherever she goes." He glanced at me. "Billy heard from Charlie the other day. He's afraid he's overworking himself too much after the accident."

I sighed. "I'll call Rene. Tell her to make Charlie take it easy or something. Maybe talk to him myself."

Jacob nodded. "I just thought you'd like to know. Leah and I are going out tonight, so I'll catch up with you later?"

I nodded and smiled. "See ya Jake." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, only coming up to his chest - he was impossible tall - and he hugged me back before walking down the hall, waving.

Rosalie and I stepped into the room, and I groaned at the sight of all the bags still on the floor. We'd left without unpacking everything, which meant I had to do it now. Muttering, I started, not bothering to upset myself further by looking at the tags or outfits I'd been bought. I was sure Rosalie would cut off all the tags before I wore them, so I decided to save myself some trouble and not look. What I didn't know, couldn't hurt me, right?

Rosalie looked around the room, frowning. "I think Jasper accidentally took one of the shirts I got." she told me, hands on hips and frowning thoughtfully. "I'm going to go check." How she could tell that she was missing one shirt out of everything she bought, I had no clue. I collapsed onto my bed as the door closed, and pulled my laptop onto my stomach, glancing down at it from the pillow. I had about three or four e-mails from Rene, and I read them all before starting one in answer.

I was half-way through writing it when my phone rang. I answered it and pressed it to my ear without glancing at the ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "Esme told me you called, and then Emmett called to say you made a scene at Edward's work! It's the talk of our friends."

I raised my brows. Emmett was almost twenty - would be in about four months, I think - but didn't mind hanging out with Edward's and Alice's friends at all. He got along with everyone, and everyone got along with him. It was impossible not to.

"Edward took my credit card. I told him to give it to you and Rose, so the two of you wouldn't spend money on me, then he told me Rosalie had it. Turns out, he kept it, so I went to get it back. It's not my fault he was stupidly stubborn."

"He did what?!" Alice screeched. It made me feel so much more justified in my actions earlier that night.

"Stole it. He swears it was just a joke, but, eh." I shrugged, even though she obviously couldn't see me. Then I grinned, and I was sure she could hear it in my voice. "Boy, that was fun."

She urged me to tell her everything, and I could see her bouncing on her bed in excitement of a good story. She laughed just like Rosalie and I had; it didn't seem to matter to her that I'd humiliated her cousin in public. Rosalie came in half-way through my telling, and I put Alice on speaker so Rosalie could add her input as well. Of course the orgasmic brownie came up, and soon we were rolling around on our beds respectively, laughing. Alice was gasping for breath, when she said, "Hold on, I've got another call." She let loose a stray giggle, then it was silent.

Rosalie and I were still giggling randomly, unable to look at each other for fear of breaking into laughter again, when Alice came back.

"You're not going to believe this." Alice said, seeming to be caught between amusement and horror.

"What?" I asked, interested.

"Edward got fired. Apparently, one of the customers reported to his manager, who fired him after work today. He's really upset about it." Her voice had turned solemn at the end, and I could hear worry in her voice.

I sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him fired, I just wanted my card back, and I was so angry I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Alice also sighed. "No, Bella, it's not really your fault. I guess this was just the proverbial push. He was apparently already in trouble with the boss about something or another."

I bit my lip, chewing on it in guilt. It didn't matter that Hyde was a humungous jerk, and that he was already in trouble with his boss. I was the event that got him fired, therefore, wasn't it my fault?

Rosalie gave me a look. "Bella, stop. He probably would have been fired eventually anyways."

"I bet he's mad at me." I murmured.

Alice didn't say anything; she was a good enough friend that she wouldn't lie to me, even to make me feel better. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. Rosalie sighed in exasperation, and grabbed the phone from me.

"Alice, I think Bella's premenstrual, she's getting really worked up lately, so we're going to go and get her some chocolate and miracle pills. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye guys. Feel better Bells. And really, don't worry about it. Please?"

"Sure Alice. I'll try." I told her, a small smile on my face. Rosalie hung up, tossed my phone on my bed, and grabbed my arm, dragging me up and out the door.

"Gosh, Bells. You're too self-sacrificing, you know that?"

I laughed once, and not happily. "Yep."

School was boring; La Groan lectured again on something about the balancing of chemical equations, and it made no sense. There was a test in history that I didn't think I did too well on, because Mike kept trying to get my attention, I was still guilty about making Edward lose his job, and I had forgotten to study. English was a relief, because I already had read the book and knew it pretty well. At least I could always answer a question in that class. Trig was difficult as usual, but I think I was getting the hang of it.

I sighed with relief after getting out of classes, and went to buy a drink at the café. Pete glanced up at me and smiled, eyes crinkling and the lines of his face increasing. "Hey, Bells. Usual?"

I smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Pete. I've had a bad day."

He eyed me in concern as he started making the drink. The place was quiet; it would get busier in about half an hour, after everyone had dumped their bags and touched up their appearances. "Want to talk about it?"

I thought for a moment about not telling him - it wasn't like Pete could help. But I ended up spilling almost the whole story to him, about how rude Edward was, the taking of my card, and the scene we made that got him fired. Pete's brows were raised as he finally handed me my drink.

"Wow. So you feel guilty? Sounds like from what you said he deserved it."

I took a sip of the drink. "Well yeah. No." I sighed heavily. "Pete, he may be a jerk, but things are hard at home for him, and he is nice to most people. I mean, I saw him as he served everyone else. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. And I wasn't exactly cordial about getting the card back." I admitted; I fidgeted guiltily. Pete eyed me some more, than smiled softly and sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know if this is much help, but Rodnie's looking for a new waiter at his dinner. You know how fond he is of you and Rose. I'm sure if you put a good word in for the fellow, Rodnie might look into hiring him."

I grinned, liking the idea. "Thanks Pete. I'll look into that." I waved as he went behind the counter again and walked out the door, holding it for a moment as some freshmen walked in, laughing.

I called the dinner, asked for Rodnie, and told him that I'd heard he was needing a new waiter. He explained that Della, his late morning and afternoon waitress on the weekends, had given her two weeks notice because she was heading off to college in Alabama. I told him to pass on my congrats to her, then mentioned I might have someone who could replace her.

"Well I trust your judgement on people Bells. If you say he'll be a hard worker, and not one of those crabby kids who work with an attitude, then I'll see him tomorrow at four for an interview. What do you think?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Rodnie. I'll let him know, and show up tomorrow to let you know whether or not he's up for it. And if he's not, well, maybe I'll take the job," I joked.

He laughed, thanked me, and we hung up. I sighed, and went out to my car. I picked up my phone, trying to think of a way to get Edward's address from Alice or Esme, when I got a text.

I glanced down at it, and laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. Alice had just texted me his address; she said she'd had a feeling I'd need it. There was no way I could doubt her psychic-ness now.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to Edward's house, and thankfully I didn't get lost, or it would have been longer. I pulled up outside his house, and turned off the engine. The house, a dark blue with a bare garden, huge tree in the front yard, and clean-cut yard, didn't stand out, yet was a little beat-up. There wasn't a car in the driveway - more specifically no silver Volvo. The inside was dark, but I couldn't be sure that his mom wasn't home. Wouldn't she be home if she were as sick as everyone hinted?

I got out of the car, and started across the street and up the walk. A sudden bout of shyness and nervousness hit me as I raised my hand to knock, and I paused, teetering on the choice of taking the safe road and just telling Alice to tell him, or actually going through with this.

I whipped around as I heard a car pull up in the driveway. Edward turned it off, got out, and leaned against the door, eyeing me, hands deep in his jacket pockets. Then he shrugged off and slowly stalked - I couldn't think of any other word for it - forward, glaring at me.

"What? Come to ruin my life some more, Princess? Don't have anyone else to bother?"

I shifted uncomfortably. For once, I felt like I deserved his antagonizing. I really had been horrible yesterday, whether or not my girlfriends agreed, and I was really only just starting to realize it fully.

I realized I hadn't said anything for a long moment, and he was looking at me like I could be crazy. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Um, no. Actually…" I took a deep breath. "Alice told me you lost your job cause of me." I looked down at the porch under my feet. "I came to apologize."

For a long moment, he didn't say anything. I glanced up cautiously to see he was looking at me suspiciously, as if he wasn't sure if he could believe me or not. I swallowed as he glared, catching me looking at him. He marched up to me and shoved, none too gently, past me to his door, pulling out a key and shoving it into the lock, jerking it around like it didn't quite fit.

"Just get out of here, Princess. I don't feel like assuaging your guilt."

I winced. "I really am sorry," I muttered, momentarily forgetting why I was really here. Halfway down the walk, I remembered and quickly turned around. He had just gotten the door unlocked and opened.

"Edward?" I called, hoping he wouldn't just ignore me.

He paused, then slowly, reluctantly looked over his shoulder at me, unspeaking.

I swallowed, then said, "If you can get to the OverEasy Dinner tomorrow by four, and ask for Rodnie, he'll give you an interview for weekend waiter position." I waited half a moment for him to say anything in acknowledgement, but he simply stared at me, frighteningly indifferent, so I turned and went to my car. I started it up, feeling oddly hurt that he was so angry at me. I was such a hypocrite. I could be mad at him, but he had no right to be mad at me? Even as the voice in the back of my head whispered that at least I had apologized, and that I hadn't lied, and that he started it, I shook it from my head. I was still being a huge hypocrite; at least I hadn't lost a job.

I started my car and was about to pull onto the street when there was a sharp rap on my window, making me jump. Edward stood there, hands still in his pockets, watching me expressionlessly.

I put the car in neutral and rolled down the window so I could speak to him.

He was silent, seeming to think for words, then said, "I've never heard of OverEasy Dinner."

I leaned back in my seat. "It's in downtown. About three blocks from the theater, maybe four." I shrugged. "About six or seven from my school. I go there sometimes for breakfast."

He watched me a little longer, then nodded. "If I show up at your school tomorrow, will you show me how to get there? I doubt the guy would appreciate me just showing up randomly, expecting an interview."

I bit the inside of my lip. "He's the one that told me to have you there by four. I'm sure he'll realize that you're who I was talking about."

Edward grinned crookedly. "What? He'll be looking for someone who answers to Hyde?"

I blushed, and looked away, letting my hair fall over my shoulder and hide my face from his view. I should have realized everything from the other day would have come back to bite me in the butt later.

Edward sighed. "Listen, Bella. I don't know if that job will work. I have to-"

"Take care of your mom, I've heard." I said quietly.

He stopped, and looked at me oddly. I blushed again, looking away again, and said, "The Cullens have mentioned it a few times. It's always when they're telling me how great you are."

Again, he was silent for a long while before sighing. "Alright. I'll come to your school when I get out, okay? And we can go see about this job."

Then he walked back over to his house, shaking his head and muttering to himself the whole way. I stared after him in slight shock, until he closed the door and disappeared from view.

I had a feeling I had just bitten off more than I could chew.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad? Luck

**Eight hours, fifty minutes left! Okay, quick question: do you all want a small peek into Edward's head? I've nad a couple reviewers ask about an EPOV chapter, and I'll let you know, if you all do want one, it'll be short and vague - like Car's IEWIS story (If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh... it's great. Read it. EPOV Saturdays...). So, let me know in a review or PM about what you think! Enkoy... this is the longest chapter yet!**

"Okay, class." Mr. Vandur said as he walked from behind his desk. "Today, we are going to be working on jigsaws for chapter thirteen."

The whole class collectively groaned. Please don't let me be with Mike, please. I silently pleaded.

"I'll number you all off, and what number you get is the section you'll learn. Blah, blah, blah… you all know the drill." He walked to the side of the classroom closest to the door, pointed to the first person, and stated, "One." Next person. "Two…" I waited until he pointed to me. Thankfully, he wasn't going horizontally, so I wouldn't be in a group with Mike. Seat changes had taken place yesterday, and he was on the opposite side of the class from me. "One," Mr. Vandur said, pointing to me. I glanced behind me to watch as he counted off to the rest of the row, then paused at the empty seat two behind me.

"Who isn't here?" he asked.

"Brandon." some people called out, then one of his friends added, "He's sick. Flu."

Mr. Vandur sighed, then continued counting. "Three," Heather. "Four," I froze. Lauren. I was stuck in a group with Lauren? I'd take Mike over Lauren any day! What'd I do to deserve this? I turned to face front before dropping my head on my arms. Just great… was this karma for the other day's pizza place scene? If it was, I have only three words: karma's a bitch.

Mr. Vandur finished counting everyone off, and for the rest of class, we read and took notes on our sections. Just moments before the bell rang, he told us all, amid the flurry of packing up, that we were to meet with our groups some time after class and discuss our presentation of the chapter, which was scheduled for next week on Monday. Reluctantly, I gathered with the rest of my group outside the classroom, sparing a grim glance for the heavy clouds the newsmen swore weren't going to release water until late at night, and listened as Lauren began bossing us around.

"Well, we can meet at my dorm after school, and you can all plan out how to arrange this thing."

Heather and Ben, Angela's boyfriend, exchanged pained looks.

"Can't," I said. They all looked at me. I shrugged. "I have a prior engagement, and I can't break it off. It's sort of important."

Lauren flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and looked down her small nose at me. "Well, Bel-la," she said, her nasal voice adding an odd and rude strain to my name, "What do you suggest?"

I looked at the other two. "I'm free for the rest of the week and weekend, just not today. How about you two?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "I've got an orthodontist appointment tomorrow. I'm finally getting these metal torture contraptions out of my mouth."

Ben and I celebrated briefly with her, then Heather and I looked at Ben. He shrugged. "Angela and I have movie tickets for Saturday night, but other than that, I'm free."

I turned to look at Lauren. "So. How about Saturday morning, and we can finish anything we need to do on Sunday."

Lauren gave me a shocked look. "I have plans on Sunday."

I resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. "And what are they?"

She gave me a look. "Jessica, Jenni, and I are meeting with these guys we met at the mall Monday."

I closed my eyes for a long second, then glanced at Ben and Heather to see them looking impatient as well.

"Well, Lauren, we'll just have to meet Saturday morning then. And make sure we get it all done. Alright?"

I didn't wait for an answer before heading to Chemistry. Rosalie was already there, drumming her fingers on the table top and blowing a huge blue gum bubble. La Groan wasn't anywhere in sight, which was a relief. I sat down, then twisted to face Rosalie.

"I heard there's a lab today."

She nodded. "I don't know why she calls them labs." She blew a bubble until it popped, then chewed quickly. "She never let's us do anything fun, like use the Bunsen burners. Or Sulphuric acid. Or anything that might make an explosion of any size."

I nodded my agreement, and then Angela was there, asking what we were making faces about. For the next five minutes, we all complained under our breaths - La Groan had returned - about our teacher or perhaps lack thereof. When La Groan started the class, we all reluctantly turned to face front.

The rest of the day passed in a boring blur, and I too soon found myself leaving my dorm after dropping off my things to meet Edward. I stepped outside, expecting to see his silver Volvo - a surprisingly nice car for someone who was having troubles, I thought - but looked around in confusion, frowning.

I sighed, and leaned against the fence around the school, deciding that I should wait a while in case he needed time to get here. About ten minutes later, I was listening to my iPod, staring at the ground by my feet in boredom, and mentally seeing if I was ready for tomorrow's English test, when a pair of shoes appeared in front of me. I looked up and then jumped, my heart racing uncomfortably, at how close Edward was standing. He chuckled as I pulled the ear buds out and turned off my music, shoving it in a jacket pocket. His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of a large jacket with some band's name on it, his messy hair looking windblown.

He tilted his head and raised a brow. I swallowed. "Ready to go?" I asked.

A small smile lifted a corner of his mouth. "Are you sure you want to walk?"

I frowned. "Why not? I don't see your car anywhere, and it's not that far to walk…"

He shook his head, making me trail off and frown. "What?" I asked, rather irritably.

"It's going to rain." he stated.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head in confusion. "But not until later-"

"Alice said it was going to start raining soon after school let out."

I raised a brow. "Then why did you walk here?" I looked around again for the Volvo, but it hadn't magically appeared or anything.

He chuckled again, softly. "I got a ride with a friend. They needed my car, so I just had them drop me off here and go do whatever they needed to do."

I raised a brow this time. "You don't know what they were going to be doing?" I sounded slightly disbelieving.

He shrugged. "I have an idea what they need it for, but I'd rather not pry. The less I know, the better." He winked at me, grinning crookedly. I sighed, shaking my head again.

"I guess we'll drive my car." I turned and then glanced back at him. "You can wait here, if you want. I just have to run to the dorms and get my key." I quickly walked towards the outdoor hall that led to the dorms, then glanced over my shoulder in surprise as I heard not only the echoes to my footsteps, but his as well. He grinned at me again, then said casually, "Just want to get a look at this palace I have to keep bringing you to, Princess."

I faced front, trying to stop an irritated sigh. And here I was thinking we might have been past that. Of course not, Bella. The two of us couldn't keep a civilized conversation for more than five minutes to save our lives. As I neared the dorms, I slowed, groaning under my breath. Lauren, Jessica, and Jenni were heading this way, and their eyes had locked in on Edward. I glanced sideways at him, trying to be objective. He was rather good looking, endless uniquely colored green eyes, dishelved bronze locks, tall, and well built. If he had lots of money, Lauren would probably jump him. I made a face at the thought - eew.

Lauren, Jessica, and Jenni blocked my way to the dorm. I stopped and sighed under my breath, making Edward look curiously at me.

"Well…" Lauren said, tilting her hip out in an exaggerated manner. "Who's your friend, Bella?" She twisted a lock of hair around her finger, smiling in what I supposed she thought was a seductive manner at him.

Reluctantly, heaving a huge sigh, I muttered, "Lauren, Jessica, Jenni, this is Edward. Edward, them."

Lauren took a step forward, pushing her chest subtly outwards towards Edward. I was inwardly pleased to see him lean back by just a minuscule margin, face slightly twisted. Actually, I felt almost smug, though there shouldn't be any reason why.

"Hello," Lauren said throatily. I tried to smother a snigger; she sounded like a dying cat… or frog, maybe.

She whipped her eyes to me, glaring. "What are you snorting at, bitch?"

I glared at her. "Oh, shut it, Lauren." For once, I felt oddly courageous, not at all like dealing with her problems. "He's obviously not interested."

With a derisive snort, Jessica rolled her eyes. "Probably more interested in us, than he is in you. I mean, if Mike dumped you, then what makes you think you have a chance with him?" She jerked her head at Edward.

I rolled my eyes, but felt a blush creep up. "It's not like that," I muttered. "He's a friend."

Lauren laughed loudly. "That's only because you have no chance." She looked at her followers, laughing with them, and they began to make a move to leave.

I blushed deeper, my courage leaving as suddenly as it came, and was about to step aside when Edward put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. He was glaring in disgust at the three girls, sort of like they were pond scum.

"Listen, divas, I'd sooner kiss goats than touch you with a ten-foot pole." An amused smirk flitted across his features. "Of course, you look like you know all about poles…"

My mouth fell open at the insinuation, eyes widening in amused horror and shock, and all three looked at him in outrage. Lauren snapped her mouth shut, angrily flipped her hair over her shoulder, and stormed past us, her hips snapping from side to side disgustingly. I glanced at Edward, who was shaking with held-in laughter and shaking his head in amusement. Smiling slightly, I started towards the room, pausing to unlock it, and stepped inside.

I scribbled a fast note for Rosalie, telling her I was going to Rodnie's dinner, and would be back by six at the latest, and then grabbed my keys. I contemplated taking my cell phone, but decided against it. It was almost dead, and Mike was still constantly calling me practically every half-hour that we weren't in school. I needed to get his number blocked.

When we reached the parking lot, Edward once again tried to snatch my keys from me, much like the first time I'd met him. I was faster - this time - and glared at him. "These are mine, thank you very much." I told him. Alice's words ran through my head, oddly enough. I wondered now, unlike how I had before, at the seriousness in her tone as she had spoken. Odd, to say the least.

I drove us, silently, to Rodnie's. It closed at three every day, because, as Rodnie had once told Rosalie, Jasper, and I, 'I like my wife's home cooked meals, and other people should like their wife's home cooked meals. So dinner's already taken care of.'. In it's own way, it made sense. It was pretty much deserted as we pulled up, except for one or two cars. I stepped out, grinning as I saw the sleek black older Mustang in the lot; it belonged to Mack, and he loved it like it was his own flesh and blood. Still grinning, I opened the door and stepped inside, glad for the warmth inside.

The inside was cozy, a style all it's own I couldn't ever quite describe. Pictures that Rodnie's oldest daughter had taken in her high school photography class were randomly placed around on the walls, and the walls were done in a pale blue wash. The booths were a darker blue, with dark wood tables. There was a bar with stools, and behind it I could vaguely see the cooking place. Rodnie stood there, chatting quietly with Mack, who was leaning against the bar grinning. Rodnie glanced up at us and smiled.

"Hey Bells. Good to see you," Mack said, coming over. He grabbed me in a one arm hug, placing a friendly kiss on my forehead. He was attending the community college about a half hour away, and worked here Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays from one twelve until closing. He had put up with Rose's teasing, actually teasing her back, but never in any seriousness. Which is probably what led to Rosalie and I liking him so much in the first place; he was the only guy we'd met before to not take Rose seriously.

"Mack," I greeted. "Saw your baby. Finally got her painted?"

He laughed. "Yes. I took Rose's advice. She was right - black was a good choice."

I laughed. "I'll let her know her work is appreciated."

For a moment, he laughed with me, then finally looked over at Edward, who was standing - I'd say awkwardly, except, this is Hyde we're talking about - a little off to the side, head down and hands deep in his pockets. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Edward," I told him, stepping towards him slightly to include him in the conversation. "He's looking to replace Della for the late shift on weekends. If he gets the job, you should be seeing him around." I added, winking. Mack grinned and held out a hand for Edward to shake.

"Nice to meet you, man. A friend of Bells' is a friend of ours. Good luck with the job." He glanced at me, slightly apologetic. "I'd love to stay and chat and keep you company, Bells, but I got a test to study for, and should be getting to my apartment."

"Good luck," I called as he walked out the door. Turning, I slowly led the way to Rodnie, knowing he'd probably spent this whole time watching Edward. I sat down at one of the stools, comfortable, and smiled happily. I hadn't seen Rodnie for a while, now, and missed him.

"How's Ginger?" I asked.

"Good. Good… before you ask, Polley's doing well too. She's sent some more pictures to us for the dinner from her photography class. I swear, that girl will take every class involving a camera they offer."

I grinned. "Can I see them?" I asked, slyly.

He laughed. "No. You have to wait, just like everybody else."

I pouted. "What if I supply you with a good, hard-working employee to replace Della? Can I help you choose the best, then?"

He eyed me. "I'll think about it."

I grinned, gave a happy squeal, and straightened up. "That means yes. And you wouldn't deny my bringing Rose… and of course, we can't leave our newest best friend out."

He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Next thing I know, you two are going to ask me to feed you for free as well."

I placed a hand over my heart in mock hurt. "No," I said, then smirked. "But if you could supply us with free desserts, that'd be great."

He laughed, knowing how much Rosalie and I loved his wife's recipe for peanut butter cookies. Finally, he turned to Edward, his face turning serious, though it was still crinkling in friendly mirth.

"So. You must be this Edward Bella was telling me all about."

Edward slanted a glance at me. "I suppose."

Rodnie leaned back and folded his arms, eyeing Edward. "Have you worked as a waiter before?"

Edward nodded. "I worked for almost a year at Rick's New York Pizzeria until recently."

With a nod, he asked, "Why aren't you working there now?"

I blanched; I hadn't realized that would be pertinent. Before Edward could respond, I spoke up quietly. "Uh, that'd be my fault, Rodnie. I kind of, sort of, maybe got him fired by causing a scene while he was working, and purposefully antagonizing him. I guess it upset quite a few guests, and they complained."

Rodnie raised a brow at me, slowly nodding, then looked at Edward in askance. Edward shrugged, and added, "I was late a couple times that month, and he threatened that if he had one more problem with me, it'd be the last."

"Why were you late?"

"I had after school to make the shift, and sometimes I was kept after, for various reasons. Mainly so I could tutor some friends with science and math."

Rodnie laughed, and looked slightly over at me. "Science, huh? Bells here could use some help there. Her and Rose constantly complain about their teacher, and I know Bella spends her weekends here eating breakfast and studying."

I blushed a deep red at his words, and it didn't help that Edward was giving me a curious, odd glance. Muttering, I asked, "Isn't this a job interview for him? My personal life isn't the issue here."

They both laughed, making me blush some more. Finally, they went back to the interview, seriousness eventually winning out over amusement, and I drowned them out, glancing around with bored interest at Polley's pictures. She really was good.

Rodnie offered to make us some dinner, since the interview had been somewhat late and he had incredible hospitality. I tried to stop him, but Rodnie had a stubborn streak to put a mule to shame. He even put me to shame, and so Edward and I stayed and let Rodnie serve us dinner. Ginger, Rodnie's wife, showed up in search of her husband, and laughed when I explained what had happened. She joined us, and we all laughed through a meal. Ginger left afterwards, when it was about seven already. I knew Rosalie was probably freaking out, if she'd gotten back yet, but didn't have anyway of reaching her without my phone. Rodnie came back out after wiping down where we'd eaten and eyed Edward.

"Aright, Edward. Tell you what. You seem like a good kid, and I like your attitude. With Bella's praise of you, I only like you more. I'll give you a month to prove to me that you're not just a faker that has made Bella fall hard and blindly for him," He paused there to wink at me, making me turn a little pink. He was always teasing me and Rosalie like that. "And then I'll let you know if it's going to keep working out, or if I'm letting you go and laughing at you as you walk out. So I'll see you next Saturday, ten o'clock sharp. You'll work until three-thirty; we close at three, and spend half and hour cleaning up."

Edward smiled gratefully and stood up, holding out a hand to shake. "It was good to meet you sir. Thank you."

Rodnie waved off the polite term. "Everyone calls me Rodnie. I insist on it."

Edward grinned. "Rodnie, then. Thanks." There was no denying the heartfelt sincerity and relief of the word, and Rodnie's look softened slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I should be thanking you, for coming here so quickly." He turned to face me. "Did you know that old boyfriend of your's came here, having overheard I was looking to hire, and asked me if he could get a shift that you came by during?" He shook his head.

I stared in horrified disbelief, my mouth parted slightly. "Wh…uh?"

Edward had his lips pressed together to hold back his laughter. Rodnie glanced at me sympathetically. "Of course, I turned him down. Told him I'd already filled the position, on your recommendation. Think that'll hold him off for a while?"

I snorted. "Yeah. A total of five minutes, or hours if I'm unbelievably lucky."

We talked a little longer, then I led Edward out to the car again. I froze in shock as soon as we left the door, blinking furiously against the rain being blown into my eyes. Fumbling, my fingers already turning numb, I pulled up the hood of my jacket, cursing that I didn't bring a heavier one. I ran the rather short distance to my car, and jumped in, turning the heater onto full blast as Edward joined me. I put the key in the ignition, and stared in shock as it turned over and died. I tried again, with the same results. I could feel Edward's stare on me, and felt the blush creep up my cheeks before I tried the third time. It came to life with a louder-than-normal purr, and I let out a breath of relief.

"Third time's the charm," I muttered, causing Edward to chuckle quietly.

The ride to his house was silent, again, until we were about halfway there.

"Thank you."

It was so softly spoken, I almost thought I didn't hear it. "What?" I asked in surprise, flicking my gaze to him for a moment. He was watching me, an odd look in his eyes again. I'd almost say, it was faint liking, but this was Hyde we're talking about.

He sighed, looking away, before repeating himself. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that. Especially the elaboration of what happened the other night."

I shrugged, not looking anywhere at him; not daring to. "It was nothing. I have a guilt complex, according to Rosalie."

We didn't speak again until we were almost at his house. The car was making an odd noise, and I was worried. It didn't help that Edward was frowning faintly.

"It's going to die." he stated.

"It better not," I ground out between my teeth. Hadn't I just sent it to the shop recently?

He smirked at me. "Trust me, Princess. It is."

I groaned in irritation. "Don't-" I began to snap, but stopped as the car puttered and died. "Dammit." I swore softly. I tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't. I glance around, grateful no one else was on the road, and sighed. "I'll have to call a tow truck," I muttered, searching for my phone. "Where's… shoot." My shoulders slumped as I realized I'd not brought my cell. I turned reluctantly to Edward. "Do you…?"

He shook his head. "It's at my house, charging."

I dropped my head onto the steering wheel. "How far?" I asked weakly. We'd have to push the car to his house.

He peered out the windshield. "It's not as bad as you think. Only two blocks."

"In this weather, with my tendency to be clumsy at the least opportune moments? It's bad."

We got out, and pushed in the rain for a block, me using the steering to try to keep it straight. By then, I was shivering, my teeth chattering as the rain soaked through my clothes. Abruptly, I realized Edward had stopped and was walking around the front of the car. I paused and straightened, looking at him. My hair hung in limp, dripping strands around my face, my jacket and clothes clinging to me.

"Why'd you stop?" I chattered.

He shook his head, pulling off his own jacket. "Here," he said, thrusting it at me. I stared at it, unable to grasp what he meant. He huffed impatiently, and held it a little farther out. "Here. Put it on. You're going to freeze to death without it."

I looked suspiciously up at him. "What about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Put it on, Princess."

Like that was supposed to encourage me to listen to him? I folded my arms more firmly across my chest and glared through the rain, the effect somewhat ruined by my appearance and the fact that I had to keep blinking rain out of my eyes. "No." I insisted stubbornly.

With an annoyed groan, he stepped up until he was in my personal space. I backed up, and he followed, until I hit the car. I glance back at it in surprise, then up at him; my heart leapt uncomfortably at his unexpected proximity.

"Bella, put on the jacket," he said in all seriousness.

I gaped at him, trying to find out how to deny him this stupid request, when out of no where, he grabbed my arm and jerked it through the sleeve of his jacket, and not all that gently, either.

"Ow!" I protested, trying to jerk away from him. He simply grabbed my other arm and yanked it inside too. Finished zipping it up, he grabbed the hood and firmly pulled it over my head, almost to my eyes, before smugly walking away.

I pouted, folding my arms across my chest, like the five-year-old I was at heart. He looked at me across the hood and laughed. It was the first real, amused, unhindered laugh I'd heard from him, not marred by cruelty, mocking, or bitterness. It was musical, stunning, beautiful… I mentally shook myself and intensified my glare at him.

"What?" I snapped.

He grinned crookedly, and I felt myself starting to be dazzled. I forcefully snapped myself out of it. This boy was mean and dangerous, a hazardous combination.

"Bella, please. Just wear it, alright? I'd feel guilty if I let you walk the rest of the way without it."

I snorted and muttered quietly. "Sure you would. Would that be before you told Rosalie of my demise, or after you buried me?"

Another odd look - he was full of those today - crossed his features, before they closed up. "Whatever you may personally think, Bella, I was brought up to be a gentleman."

I looked at him in surprise. Not only had he used my actual name - again, I might add - but there was an odd, almost pained undercurrent to his tone, and inflection that made me want to dig deeper. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to Edward Masen than I thought at first.

We pushed the car the rest of the way to his house, where we managed to shove it up into the drive. His Volvo was parked in the street, and he only spared it a glance before turning to face me. He looked absolutely serious, and almost threatening, as he stared at me. His long sleeve shirt clung to the muscles I hadn't noticed before, and I was glad Lauren wasn't here to try to rape him or something.

"Be absolutely silent until I say otherwise, alright? I don't want to hear a peep from you."

I nodded, unwilling to admit, even to myself, that I was terrified of him in that moment. I didn't dare make a sound, even a whisper of a sound, as he paused at his door to unlock it, jerking the key around inside it again, but wincing at each loud noise it made. I wondered why he didn't just get a new lock if this one was so bad, than mentally smacked my head. He probably couldn't afford it, with his mom ill, dad dead, and having to try to make ends meet himself because of his stubborn independent antics.

Inside, it was dark, and I stepped inside, painfully aware that I was dripping water on the wood of his hall floor, as he stepped over to the black form of a hall table. He picked up what I assumed was a phone, held it to his ear, then set it down. I closed the door, not seeing any reason to keep it open, but hesitated going any farther. I didn't want to chance tripping on something in the unfamiliar house in the dark, and thus breaking my promise of silence. Edward's shape was almost down the hallway when he paused and turned back to head towards me. I could just barely make out his face as he grabbed my wrist, causing a shock of electricity to run between our skin. I smothered a gasp, glancing up at him to see his reaction. He didn't show that he felt anything, just whispered deathly quietly, "Come on." He pulled me down the hall, into a kitchen. As he walked across the room, a flash of lightening outside momentarily lit the room in a still-life flash, showing me a small kitchen with a wooden table with three seats and a fridge in the far corner. Edward pulled open a drawer, rummaged quietly, then pulled out something. Moments later, a yellow beam from a flashlight pierced the darkness, lighting the way as he led me back down the hall to the living room. I paused just outside in the hall, unwilling to drip on his carpet. He had no such qualms, and went around lighting large votives with a lighter. When he turned and saw me hesitating again, he sighed in annoyance and quickly stepped over, dragging me after him. We went down the hall a little farther than the kitchen, to the back of the house. Two doors were on either side, and he opened the one on the right after sparing a glance at the left.

It was obviously his room. His bed was unmade, a few clothes lay across the floor, along with a pair of shoes and backpack. School books sat beside his bed, and a small bedside table held an empty fishbowl and digital clock. He stepped over to his closet, and pulled it open, revealing hangers with clothes, and a small dresser inside. Random objects littered the ground.

"Here," he whispered, handing me a pair of sweats and a large T-shirt. "Put these on, and I'll hang your clothes up in the bathroom. I think the power's out, and I don't want you catching pneumonia."

I nodded, and he left the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him. I waited a moment, listening, and heard him open the door across the hall for a minute, before closing that and heading down the hall again. I quickly stripped out of my wet, clinging clothes, shivering as the cold air hit my damp skin, and pulled his clothes on over my damp underclothes. There was nothing to do about them, and I wasn't planning on taking them off. His shirt hung incredibly loosely, like a pajama shirt, the sleeves all the way to my elbows. I had to roll the sweats up a few times, and then I slowly opened his door to peer down the hall. Reluctantly, I edged my way back to the living room, holding my wet mass of clothes in one hand, and touching the wall with the other.

He was talking on his cell phone when I entered.

"So it went well? The rain didn't interfere?"

Someone must have answered, because Edward sagged slightly, in what I assumed was relief, and continued. "No, you can't bring it here. I have… company." The way he said it made me cringe slightly. Stupid me had thought we might be at least friends now, but I didn't think so anymore. He added something else, but I wasn't listening anymore, just loitering in the entryway, shifting uncomfortably. Eventually, he glanced up and noticed me, quickly dismissing the person on the other line. He came over and handed the phone to me, only to take the clothes and head towards the kitchen again. I dialled Alice, simply because I had never memorized Rosalie's number, and Alice's was listed in his. She picked up between the third and fourth rings.

"Edward?" She sounded confused, and slightly worried, so I assumed he didn't call often.

"Um, no." I frowned at the croak of my voice and cleared my throat. "It's me… Bella."

"Bella?" Now she sounded shocked. "What are you using Edward's cell for?"

I explained the interview thing to her, then about my car breaking down and me not bringing my cell phone with me to avoid, as she called him, 'Ew-man'.

"Well, the power's gone out around town. I was just talking to Jasper, and he told me it's out at your school, too. Rosalie is panicked, by the way, wondering what you're clumsiness-issue has done this time. I'll have to tell Jaz you're at Edward's. At least she won't have to worry too much anymore." There was a pause, then too-offhand, "Does he have company?"

I frowned, both at her tone, and the odd question. "No. Why? What's up, Alice?" I finished in a no nonsense tone.

She sighed, relieved and sad. "Nothing, Bella. Just… I don't trust his friends very much. Don't like them at all."

"Oh." I said, frowning.

"Anyways. You should just stay the night, Bella. Before the power cut, the news was saying lines were falling down around town, and tree branches were causing accidents everywhere. Everyone was advised to stay inside. I'm surprised, and relieved, nothing happened to you and Edward."

I shifted on my feet uncomfortably, placing my toes over each other and rubbing, trying to warm them from their poor frozen state. "Uh, Alice," I started, but she sighed.

"Bella. You're staying. You can leave tomorrow morning - you kind of have to, for school. I promise, he won't bite."

I sighed, and told her confidentially, "I don't think he likes me. At all. It'll be too uncomfortable."

She sighed. "Listen, Bella. Edward likes next to nobody. But trust me when I say, he does like you… he's just too antisocial for his own good."

I sighed. There was just no arguing with Alice. "Sure thing Alice. Whatever you say."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella. And I will call Rose to let her know what's up with you."

"Okay. Thanks Alice," I hung up, and slowly stepped into the living room, setting his phone on the table top, and turning. Lightening flashed, and I jumped about a foot in the air, falling painfully into the couch, to bump my head on the table corner, when I noticed Edward was in the doorway. He hurried over and helped me up, showing those oddly-timed gentlemanly manners of his, and had me sit on the couch, examining where I'd hit my head.

"That had to hurt. You weren't joking about being clumsy, were you?"

I rubbed my head gingerly. "I'm better than I used to be, if you'll believe that." I muttered, causing him to laugh quietly.

I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly remembering. "Um, Alice said no one's supposed to be out on the roads, and the power's down around town. I can go sleep in my car-" I froze as I caught a glance of the furious glare on his face.

It made me want to shy away from him, all the way across the room. Of course I didn't, but it was a pretty darn strong instinct to.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to let you freeze in your car overnight. I can take the couch-"

I glared at him. "I'm not taking away your bed, Edward. I'll sleep on the couch."

We glared at each other for a long time before I snapped. "You don't want me here, anyways, and I know for a fact you don't like me, so just let me sleep on the couch and I'll be gone before you wake up tomorrow morning." I didn't wait for his response, just pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and curled up where I was sitting, adjusting the pillow near me under my head. Another flash of lightening revealed more of the room, and I noticed with surprise an old, somewhat beat-up piano in the far corner of the room. I wondered if it was just for show, or if maybe his mother played….

I listened as Edward finally stood up. Stubbornly, I snapped my eyes closed and refused to acknowledge him as he walked out, though we both knew I wasn't asleep. When I heard the door down the hall close, I let my legs stretch out along the couch, getting as comfortable as one could on a couch. I curled deeper into the blanket, wondering if there was another around the room, but unwilling to get up and search. Not only because of my incredible clumsiness, but also because I was rather tired. It was only around nine, but I'd been through a lot today, especially after pushing the car through two or so blocks of thunderstorm. It took me almost an hour, but I finally managed to drift off to sleep.

And then the dreams began.

**For those also going to BD Release Parties... have fun! Everyone - enjoy BD whenever you get it!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightly Routine

**Okay, my lovely readers and reviewers! I have easily finished reading Breaking Dawn (in twelve hours, give or take, thank you very much), and I come home from my friend's house today, to see I have somewhere around, oh, 17 reviews for chapter 12. In only 24 hours. One day. I swear, that's a new record. I almost waited longer to put this up, simply to see how many more reviews I could come by (-wink-), but I just loved the ones I got so much that I posted anyways. Also, I just loved you all so much, I wanted to give you a present in the spirit of Breaking Dawn finally being here (in most places). Here it is. The Super-Short, OMG-Is-This-All?, All-Too-Tantalizingly-Vague EPOV chapter. Enjoy.**

I hadn't slept deeply in years. Not since Dad died and Mom had spent her nights crying for hours on end, sometimes even in her sleep. It was my duty to look out for her, to support her now that she was a shell of her former self. It was exhausting, painful, and oh-so hard, yet I was determined to look after my own mother. Perhaps Alice was right, the annoying pixie, and I just had a huge independence and stubbornness issues, but I didn't want to rely on Esme and Carlisle. I knew they'd been a huge help during the months after we got the news, through the funeral and the difficulties that had cropped up. Mom had eventually managed to assure Esme to go home. Carlisle and Alice had had to go back to Chicago, the town where I had lived until I was ten, because of school and work.

Three years ago, I'd been selfish and not tried to comfort my mother when I should have. Because wasn't she suffering more than I? Dad had been her life, and - much as it pained me to admit it - her only reason for living.

Of course she loved me. I knew that, and I didn't ever doubt it. But I knew, also, that I wasn't enough to keep her happy. She was nothing without him, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back completely. It hurt to know that I wasn't enough. But I had learned to live with it.

I did remember a time when I was angry with her, though, that I had also learned to live with. Shortly after Esme had left, when I'd been in my selfish bubble of pain, she'd found a way to escape the world. It started out innocently enough, but then got worse, until I'd been constantly worried about what would happen when I wasn't there to watch her. Almost two years later, the worst thing yet had happened; she'd nearly killed herself. And not on accident, she'd told me when I stopped her. On purpose. She _wanted _to die.

That's when I panicked, calling Esme and Carlisle, the only two people I felt I could turn to, in a stupid fit of wanting to have the problem fixed for me. Later, when I'd calmed down, I'd realized how stupid I had been. They were going to abandon their comfortable lives, happy and not plagued by dark thoughts and worries, to take care of my mother and I. I should be able to take care of her myself.

It was an on-going battle with them, convincing them I was perfectly able to care for her myself. Sometimes, they let me have my way. Others, they ignored me completely. Still, there wasn't much we could do, especially until Mom accepted our help.

Which I knew, deep down, would never happen. She was too far gone.

The now-familiar chink of glass woke me from my sleep, and I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. They felt gritty, and burned. Vaguely, my sleep-clogged brain wondered where she'd stashed her fix this time. I had thought I'd gotten to it all yesterday, and had hidden it or gotten rid of it all. Apparently, she was determine to out-smart me. It was getting harder and harder to keep her away. Last week, she'd disappeared for two nights. I'd driven around like a maniac, constantly asking around, hoping someone would be able to tell me where she'd been or gone. The third day, when I'd gotten home from school, she'd been sitting on our doorstep, head in hands, obviously waiting for me.

I entered the lighted kitchen, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Mom, it's late. You should be sleeping." I softly said, trying to coax her away from her only comfort. I hated that I could keep the pain away better than _that_ stuff, but I shoved away the pain, hurt, betrayal. The thought of _Wasn't I a good enough reason for her to get better?_ followed right after the selfish emotions.

She glared, clutching her glass tightly in her bony hand. I inwardly winced as I took her in. It shouldn't be so shocking anymore, should cause such a painful flare. Ever since Dad passed, she'd slowly wasted away. Her bony shoulders poked out, her collarbone unnaturally prominent. Her facial features too sharp, her limbs too thin. Looking at her, and knowing what she had been before - beautiful, healthy, energized - made her lack of concern for herself that much more painful. So much pain, and so many selfish emotions.

"There's a girl out on the couch." she snapped, not bothering to keep her voice down.

I winced inwardly again. It hadn't crossed my mind that my mom would see Bella, for one thing. And for another, I was afraid that if I didn't calm my mom down and get her to her room, she might wake her, and then what would I do?

"She's a friend," I began to murmur, but she cut me off, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, Edward." she scoffed, obviously not believing me. "Then why is she sleeping in your clothes on our couch?"

Brief anger at her assumption flared in me, hot and sharp. I fought it down, making myself keep control. I had to, for Mom. Besides, she probably didn't mean it. She would remember this in the morning, most likely.

"Her car broke down, and we pushed it in the thunderstorm here. She was soaked-"

Mom snorted. "What happened to tow trucks?" she asked scathingly. "Or did she need to do some engine checks?"

I felt my fists clench, and momentarily pinched the bridge of my nose, keeping my eyes tightly closed. "No one was allowed out on the roads because of hazardous conditions, Mother." I gritted between my teeth.

Suddenly, she sniffed, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, Edward. Honey… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to such horrid conclusions." The tears fell down her wasted, sallow cheeks, and I felt my heart break in pieces again. "I'm such a horrible mother, aren't I? I was thinking the worst, without any reason to do so…. _Edward_!" she sobbed, upset now.

I took a deep breath, shoving aside all other emotions except the love I felt for my mother. "No, Mom," I whispered, coming over and wrapping her in a hug, conveniently removing the glass from her hand as I did so under the pretence of giving her a good hug. I set it in the sink, ready to be drained later. "You're not a horrible mother. Aren't all adults supposed to think that teenage boys only have one thing on their minds?" I asked with gentle teasing, trying to cheer her up. I hadn't seen my mother truly smile in three years.

She gave me a weak, watery ghost of it, but it was better than nothing. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

I smiled gently. "You're tired," I excused her. "Let's get you in bed, alright?"

I led her into the bedroom, glaring when she wasn't looking at the full waste basket on her bed. I paused, sniffing, and scrunched my nose at the smell in her room. She'd been sneaking it in here, too, then. I sighed, shaking my head, and tucked her in, shutting the door softly behind me. I paused, listening to see if she'd try to get up again, for around five minutes, until I was sure she'd actually gone to sleep. I went back to the kitchen, draining her glass and taking care of the new hidden fix of hers, and turned off the light. Curious to see if Bella had woken up, and slightly worried if she had, I treaded silently to the living room. I'd learned to step softly, until I was almost silent, after my dad died.

She was lying on her stomach on the couch, one arm fallen off the side, her head resting against her arm, which was folded across the top of her pillow. The rest of her was curled tightly up under the blanket.

Frowning slightly, she mumbled, "I hate rain… too cold,"

I stared at her in shock for a moment, then couldn't stop the huge, bright, and amused grin from taking over my face. She talked in her sleep! Quickly, I grabbed a blanket from the other side of the living room, in a trunk hidden in a corner, and gently placed it over her. She shifted slightly, and I wondered if she'd say anything else, or if that was it.

"Shut up, Lauren…"

I frowned, sitting on the arm chair across from her, and thought hard. Wasn't that one of the vile hags she'd introduced in the hall at her school today? I shuddered; I was glad they didn't go to _my _school.

"Edward?" she mumbled, and I froze. Was she awake? I watched her carefully, but her eyes were still closed, her breathing regular and relaxed, she was unmoving. An irritated sigh left her, and she muttered, "Hyde's back… no Jekyll… why..?" as she shifted slightly to the side.

I stared, wide eyed. She… was… dreaming about me? How… huh. It sent an odd flare through me, knowing I was in her dreams. But then I grimaced. It obviously was annoying her; if her tone wasn't clue enough, she only called me Hyde when she was irritated and wanted to get back at me. My grimace cleared and a small smile quirked my lips. It was kind of cute, actually, if one thought about it long enough….

I sighed, running my hands through my hair stressfully. I should _not_ be so fascinated by her. Especially since I'd tried so hard to alienate her from myself. Ever since I'd realized I might actually be bumping into her more often, if she were truly friends with Alice, I'd done what I always do. I pushed the person away. I couldn't afford distractions from my top priority - taking care of my Mom. I'd do whatever it took, even if it meant letting go of things I may want.

Still, my mind flashed back to the first time I'd ever seen her, when I had thought I'd simply never see her ever again. It had been obvious, when I'd turned the corner, that those… slime balls had only one thought in mind, and it wasn't offering her a ride home. More so, they'd wanted a ride themselves…. I realized I had clenched my hands into fists, and forcefully tried to tell myself to relax. It didn't work.

I'd stopped to see if someone interrupting would break them up, or if she'd speak up herself. They'd dismissed me, but her eyes had begged for me to save her. She'd been back up against the wall, literally and figuratively, and had no way how to get herself out. I doubted she'd just let them have their way - I could see the fiery spark in her eyes - but I also knew she'd not win against them. I'd acted like I'd left, giving them false sense of security. They'd been drunk, and hadn't expected me to attack them with a tree branch lying near one of the small sidewalk trees along the road. I'd grabbed her hand, ignoring anything that might distract me from loosing the imbeciles I felt like killing, and ran, pulling her with me.

I'd held her back, trying to melt into the brickwork of an alley, and could feel her heartbeat frantically pounding with her back pressed against me. I'd let her go, and asked her, probably more harshly than necessary I later realized, what she'd been doing. I'd gotten annoyed with her and made to leave. From what she was wearing, to her almost too-gentle composure, I'd easily pinned her as one of the rich kids whose parents sent them to the boarding school to get away from their demands. She'd surprised me, though, manipulating her way into getting me to show her back to the club. I'd been annoyed then, too; I was supposed to be checking out something for James for the next week's work. Once I got her to the club, I hadn't trusted her to make it back alive; and I'd wanted to see if my predictions of her were correct.

It was different the second time I bumped into her, when she'd been so unhappy and self-hating because a _toad_ had somehow managed to make her feel compassion for him. Of course, she apparently no longer did. I grinned at that, remembering what Alice had told me the other day. _See, that's why you should have come all that time ago!_ If I hadn't had to go out that night, much to Alice's displeasure, I would have met this intriguing person so much sooner. Would it have made a difference in how we saw each other? Would things have been better, or worse?

I watched her for a while longer, noticing how her hair fluffed a little more than usual after being soaked in the rain, and sleeping for a few hours. She didn't speak anymore, and I finally stood, deciding the show was over. I sighed, remembering abruptly what Bella had snapped before she'd pretended to have fallen asleep. It was my own fault that she thought that; I shook my head, wincing as I realized it was just my selfish streak hurting more people again. I wondered if, and how, I could make it up to her. She'd done more than she needed to, getting me a job like that because I'd been being stubborn, and taking my bad day out on her. Worry for my mother often did that, especially when she had a bad spell.

Again, I sighed, feeling so much older than eighteen. I went back to my bedroom, I fell onto my bed, pulling the pillow under my head and holding it there. My eyes drooped shut, but I spared a moment to listen to see if Mom had woken up again. She hadn't. Somewhat reassured, I closed my eyes, and drifted finally off to a light, dreamless sleep.

And I could have sworn, right before I drifted off, that I heard an annoyed, sleepy yet loud muttering of "My Orgasmic brownie!"

**What do you all think? Please let me know, I love feedback and hearing from you guys! (BTW... if you want more of these, let me know, but like I said before - they will be short and never too give-away-ish as to what might happen.) Let's see how many people read these ANs... um, if you do, find a way to use the word -ponders- um, feathers -smirks, thinking of BD- in your review, and let me know if you think Elizabeth's illness is. I was going to make it harder to find out, but I didn't. Okay! Review away! (haha... that rhymes... okay. I'm done now.)  
**


	14. Chapter 14: After Regrets

**Okay, here's the next chapter. You guys continue to amaze me, we're just climbing up on how many of you review! We reached 22 for the last chapter, so I'm assuming Edward was well-liked. I can't say how often those kinds of chapters will happen because the randomness of them is part of the joy of them, but there will be some more floating around. ;) This is a little bit of a filler, but mainly it's just a transgression chapter. Hope it's still to your liking. **

I woke up rather instantly the next morning. Why?

Because I fell off of the couch.

It took me a moment to remember where I was, and why. I shifted uncomfortably, recalling that Edward was somewhere in the house, probably, by the lack of light outside, sleeping. I got up, working extra hard not to be clumsy, and padded into the kitchen, looking around. An empty glass sat in the sink, a cupboard above the counter was half-open, but otherwise, it was almost immaculate.

I wondered if Edward and his mom would mind me making breakfast, or if they even ate breakfast. Rosalie never, or more accurately rarely, ate breakfast because she was never hungry in the morning, and the syrupy smells from the cafeteria made her feel sick. Would it be more polite or rude to cook breakfast? I decided I could cook to say, in my own way, thanks for letting me stay the night, and if they got upset, well, I was leaving soon anyways, wasn't I? I rummaged around, pulling out pans and utensils for cooking, then dragged out a box of pancake mix I'd found. I looked around in the drawers and cupboards before checking the fridge to find white chocolate chips in the freezer compartment. I smiled, and began mixing everything together.

I had already made about three pancakes when Edward trudged into the kitchen, a sleepy and confused look in his face. I paused to look at him over my shoulder, then quickly ducked my face back to the stove, though I wasn't really seeing anything. Why did someone so annoying have to look so good? His usually messy bronze hair was even more in disarray after sleeping, and he was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. Couldn't he put a shirt on and be polite? I liked _not _causing fires in the morning because I was busy ogling. Damn, good-looking annoying…

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I didn't look away from the pancake I was flipping over, though I could feel myself blushing. "Cooking." I muttered. "What's it look like?"

"Why?"

I finally looked over at him then, because he sounded so truly flabbergasted. "Because I'm hungry, and I figured you and your mom would be too. Besides. How else can I repay you for letting me stay the night?"

He grimaced like I reminded him of something irritating, then sat down at the kitchen table. He looked exhausted as he put his head in his hands.

"Did you not sleep well?" I asked, glad that I sounded casual, as I turned removed the pancake from the frying pan and grabbed the mixing bowl with the batter in it.

He made an odd, noncommittal noise, his eyes still closed. We stayed in silence for a moment, before he said, "I'll drive you to your school after we eat, so that you won't be late."

I glanced at him, then slowly asked, "Will you be late?"

He shrugged, like it didn't matter. "Probably."

Guilt swept over me. He already didn't like me much, so why did he have to act so nice? I'd prefer it if he treated me how he truly felt about me. I wondered what he'd do if I told him so…?

"We can push your car into the garage; it's pretty empty, enough so that I think it'll fit."

"Why can't it just stay in your driveway?" I muttered. I had caused him enough trouble, hadn't I?

There was an odd edge to his tone, almost dry, yet grimly serious. "Cause this side of town, people like to take what's not their's. Would you like a chance to keep your car?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think the power's working, now." I said, changing the subject. "I can just have Rose or Jasper pick me up."

Edward let out a gust of air, and I looked over to see him shaking his head. "Bella, just let me drive you."

Again, he used my name. Huh. "No, really. They won't mind, and I've caused enough-"

He glared at me, then spat, "Princess, I'm taking you there, now stop being so frickin' self-sacrificing. It's driving me up the wall."

I stared at him in surprise at the outburst. Somehow, I knew I hadn't really done something wrong, that something else was bothering him. Still, as the shock wore off, the hurt crept up. Only, it was quickly overpowered by the anger.

"Well, ex_cuse_ me. Didn't know Hyde wasn't a morning person, yet also so _honourable_." I put a sarcastic strain on the last word, and huffily turned back to the pancake I was cooking. I flipped it over, noticing how the back was a little darker than the others'. That one was going to be on _his_ plate.

He surprised me by chuckling. I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes to see him shaking his head, another grimly amused quirk of his lips in place. "You're more dead on than you think, Princess."

There he went, using the name again. Yet I could have sworn this time it had a different inflection, tone, to it then all the others. I finished up the last of the batter, turned off the stove, and paused, thinking. The plates had been in which drawer? I looked around, thinking back to when I'd been quietly exploring the kitchen, then headed over to the cupboard above the counter on the right of the sink. I withdrew three plates, and brought them to the table. I made sure to put the somewhat burned one on Edward's plate, simply out of spite. He got up from his seat, walking to the other side of the kitchen, and grabbed two glasses and forks. He placed these on the table, then silently went to the fridge.

"Would milk be fine to drink?" he asked. It sounded like he was almost trying to be polite, but ended up sounding indifferently formal. I nodded, and he pulled out a gallon, along with butter and syrup. He set it all on the table, and I grabbed the milk, pouring it into a glass. After he poured some for himself and returned it to the fridge, he sat down and we started to eat.

I broke the silence finally to ask, "Is your mom going to be eating with us?" I was curious, but he tensed, looking uneasy.

"No."

"Will she get up later? I can put her plate in the microwave, to keep it somewhat warm for her." I offered.

He just shook his head, and continued to eat in silence. I wondered what I had said wrong, chewing thoughtfully, slowly.

"What are you thinking?"

The unexpected question came out of nowhere, and I glanced up at him in surprise. He looked curious, almost frustrated, but no longer tense or upset.

"I was wondering what I said wrong," I finally admitted, turning back to my plate.

"Nothing. You said Alice and her parents have told you my mom is… ill." I nodded in response, though we both knew I knew. "She usually doesn't get up until late afternoon."

"Oh." I said softly. I wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but it seemed invasive and pushy, so I didn't. I wouldn't want people going around asking something like that; and a few people had asked me how my father was doing after the accident. It had gotten old, fast. So I kept my mouth shut and ate the rest of my meal in silence.

Edward got up before I did and rinsed his plate in the sink, then left me alone in the kitchen without another glance. I finished my last bite, rinsed my plate in the sink, then - because I felt guilty about leaving all these dirty dishes - I washed everything I'd used to cook that morning. I was finishing up when Edward walked in, hair damp from a shower, and dressed, with a backpack hanging over one shoulder. I dried my hands, slipped past him into the hall, and then walked into the living room. I folded the blanket I'd used on the couch, then remembered - extremely belatedly - that I was wearing Edward's things. I blushed, and turned around to ask for mine back, but crashed into Edward's chest. Of course; I just couldn't stop being clumsy around him.

He reached out to help me balance, then handed me my stiff and still slightly damp clothes. I took them, and looked around until I spotted a clock, wondering if I had time to put them on here, or if it'd be better to wait to change when I got to school.

"Just wait until you get back. You can give Alice my things to return to me." he said, heading for the door. I hurried after him, grabbing my shoes in my free hand by the door, and rushed to keep up with him as he took long strides to his Volvo. I started, realizing he must have already pushed my car into his garage.

"You could have asked me to help," I accused, getting in the Volvo; he had the heater going, thankfully.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, turning my head to look out the window. He drove maniacally fast, so we got to my school in half the time it would have taken me. He idled on the curb, then glanced at me. "Back at the palace, Princess." he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, giving up on figuring him out even minutely. I opened the door, stepped out, my bare feet stinging from the wet, cold concrete, and muttered, "Nobody likes you, Hyde." I slammed his car door shut, and hurried into the school, ignoring the urge to look back and see if he was watching.

Rosalie was waiting for me in the dorm, looking like she'd slept badly. When I stepped in, she jumped up and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Bella! I don't care who's stalking you over the phone, next time you take it with you!" she admonished.

I hung my head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Rose. For one, I never expected my car to die, and for another, I would have been back earlier, but you know how Rodnie loves to feed people."

She relaxed, and I knew I wasn't in trouble anymore. "Oh. That explains things." Then she looked at me, speculatively and oddly (what was with all these odd looks?!), and added, "But I still want to know _why_ you were at Rodnie's. With Hyde. After hours."

I sighed, blushing. "Um, I _may have_ helped Edward get a new job."

She smirked. "Oh, so he's _Edward_ now."

I shrugged. "When he's being decent."

Rosalie cracked up laughing, shaking her head. "You are crazy, you know that Bells?"

"So I've been told," I muttered, dropping my clothes from the other day in the laundry basket in the bathroom. I began to change, glad to finally peel off the underclothes that I'd had to sleep in, wet. I grabbed everything I needed, and headed into the bathroom.

"Who's are these?" Rosalie called from the room. I finished changing, and grabbed a hair brush, opening the door to see what she was talking about.

"Huh?"

She held up the clothes I'd borrowed from Edward. "These. Who's are they."

I blushed; she could put it together, but she was going to make me say it so she could tease me mercilessly. "Edward's." I mumbled. "He said he didn't want me to get sick." I added, blushing even more.

She laughed quietly, shaking her head, but thankfully didn't say anything. I finished getting ready, and we rushed to our respective classes; I made it in just as the bell rang, and managed to sit in my seat as the teacher turned around. They looked at me, rolled their eyes, but didn't say anything in respect to my almost tardiness and began to lecture.

Rosalie and I were walking to our dorms after class, complaining again about La Groan's lack of organization, and her always piling on the homework. We rounded the corner, and stopped, staring in amazement at our little pixie friend bouncing in place outside our door and looking like she was fit to burst. When she say us, she squealed, and rushed at us.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, looking as surprised as I felt.

Alice shrugged. "I told Bella last night I'd see her today." She winked at me. "And Edward told me you had some things of his, and that you got him a job! I didn't know that's why you needed his address, how nice, especially since he's such a jerk to you all the time. Anyways, my last period teacher practically loves me, and I got to leave early, since we were just reviewing, and I have an A plus in that class, so he just told me to go. I decided to catch a bus to this side of town, and then I walked here to wait for you guys!" She grinned, having said most of that in a single breath.

I looked at her in amazement; this girl was crazy, but it felt almost contagious, her always-happy energy.

Rosalie laughed, and led the way back to our dorm, unlocking the door. "Well, lucky you. I don't know where Bella put the clothes Edward lent her," Rosalie sent me a sly smirk and I stuck out my tongue, "But I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Alice grinned. "His clothes? He forgot to mention that's what he left with you." She winked, and they laughed, obviously preparing for some major teasing.

"Just imagine, Alice, what the neighbours th-" Rosalie started.

Jasper knocked on the half-open door, peeking in. "Oh. Hey, Alice." he said, smiling.

Alice's expression turned into pure joy, and she grinned joyously. "Jazzy! How are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just came to see if Bells and Rose here needed me to make the copies La Groan wanted for them too."

I looked gratefully at Jasper. "Would you?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Thanks." Rosalie and I sighed. I grimaced. "I don't want Saturday to come," I whined. "I have to work with Lauren on that history jigsaw."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically, while Rosalie laughed loudly. "You have to work with Queenie? Ha ha!"

I glared at her, then explained to Alice, who looked confused, "Lauren is pure evil."

Rosalie was still snickering, but Jasper just smiled and offered to Alice, "Would you like me to show you around a bit?"

Alice eagerly accepted. "I'll come back to get Edward's things in a little bit, okay Bella?" she called as she walked out the door, not even waiting for an answer. I shrugged, ignoring my still-giggling dorm mate, and walked into the bathroom, ready for a long hot shower. I hadn't had time to shower yet since getting soaked the other day, and I wanted to finally warm up my cold toes.

After a half hour in the shower, Alice and Jasper still hadn't returned. I knew for a fact copies didn't take that long, so he really must have decided to show her the campus. I figured they were at the café, since it was still cold and cloudy, threatening rain at any time. Rosalie left to do some history research at the library - her grade had been suffering lately, and she wanted to be prepared for this jigsaw. I crawled into the covers with a book, feeling a headache coming on, and tried to read, but found myself dozing off.

I was shaken awake the next morning by Rosalie, who looked a little concerned. "Bella?" she asked.

I grumbled out a response, my head throbbing and throat aching, and turned over onto my other side, away from her.

She sighed, and laughed a little. "I take it you're not feeling well?"

"Go away," I mumbled.

She truly laughed this time, and said, "I'll go to the nurse's after I get dressed and get some cold medicine. Maybe some cough drops?"

I just pulled the blanket higher over my head.

As I listened to Rosalie's drawers open and close, and her closet open for a long while, she talked. "When I came back, Jasper told me Alice had already left. Apparently, you were asleep, so they didn't want to bother you with waking you up. Alice said Edward can get his clothes back in a day or two. I had them washed, along with the other dirty clothes… you should have seen the looks I was getting in there! I think Jenni decided it was a good time to start a rumour that I was two-timing my man, and she'd seen a strange boy near our dorms the other day. What a bunch of bull."

"She saw Edward and me when I came to get my keys." I rasped, grimacing at how much my throat hurt. Stupid cold.

"Ah." Rosalie said, only slightly surprised. "Well, then, maybe the rumour will instead by that _you're_ having hot monkey sex with the hot stranger."

I finally turned over to glare at her; she caught the look on my face and laughed, having the nerve to double over. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized, obviously not sorry at all since she couldn't stop laughing. "I'll be sure to negate the rumour as much as possible. Though, you know, it might keep Mike away from you longer."

I rolled my eyes and returned to my former position, with the blanket pulled high over my head. She left shortly after, returning after about ten minutes with my medicine.

"Mrs. Briggs told me to tell you to only take however much the bottle dictates and no more, no more often than the bottle orders. Anymore, and she'll come here and drag you to the infirmary, to make sure you don't overdoes yourself. She wants you to drink plenty of fluids, and suggests hot soup, like chicken noodle or top ramen for lunch and dinner. I'm to bring this to you, of course, because the invalid might infect the entire school." Rosalie added with mock sincerity and seriousness. Then she burst into laughter. "She made it sound like the world was ending if you got out of bed." Shaking her head, Rosalie put the cough drops and medicine on the bedside table, then finished getting ready.

"I'll try to get as much of your work as I can, Bells."

"Thanks," I croaked, and she left, leaving me in silence. I hated being sick; there wasn't anything to do, and I found myself wondering if I'd be able to meet for the whole history study-date tomorrow. From the way I felt, I doubted it. I'd have to call Ben or Heather tonight to see if they could keep Lauren from giving me any dumb parts. I'm sure they'd manage without me, but I didn't want them thinking I wasn't making an effort to do my part.

I worked a little on homework, and read what I knew would be gone over in some classes today, but I couldn't focus to well for very long. I turned on the TV but nothing good was on; my head hurt too much and with my shot focus, I couldn't read for pleasure. Eventually, I decided to just go back to sleep.

I dreamt uneasily, but later, it was impossible for me to remember exactly what it was about. People cloaked in shadows surrounding me, racing down a dark street at night and being chased by a monster, a dark street where all the lights went out and shadows teased me…

I started awake, glancing at my bedside clock, to see that school only had an hour left. Rosalie left a note, mentioning that there was soup in our little mini-fridge, and I could heat it in our microwave. I stumbled out of bed, grabbed the soup, and put it in the microwave, then grabbed the cold medicine and took another does. I grabbed my heated tomato soup, grabbed the crackers Rosalie had obviously left for me on the bedside table, and pulled a water bottle from the fridge before settling into my bed to eat. The soup felt good against my throat, and warmed me from the inside out. I was glad I didn't have a stomach flu, so I could keep things down.

I had just finished my soup when there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock, wondering if maybe Rosalie's teacher had let them out a little early, and got up to open the door.

"Huh?" I gasped, staring dumbfounded at the person on the other side.

Great, just… great.

**Haha... a somewhat cliffie, though that last sentence might give away who it is. ;) Review, please, and I'll send you virtual cookies! Yum! **


	15. Chapter 15: Too Many Visits

**Haha. Okay. So. Guess what? Everyone who guessed... was both right and wrong! It will be seen quickly how that is possible, but trust me, it is. I am still floored by the reception this story is getting these days... you guys put rockets and rock-stars to shame in the rocking department! :) Let's see... I finish Chem tomorrow - actually, that's my final. So wish me luck, please. I'm also once again back in school, only now it's high school. Fun, fun, right? _rolls eyes_ Anyways, please try to up last chapter's reviews... about 22 I believe, but I'm too lazy to go check right now. So let's try for ... oh, I don't know... 25? Around there? And reviewers get... um... how about a quote and hint at a future plot development? Yeah, that sounds cool. So REVIEW!**

**Oh, and enjoy, of course. On with it now... someone (dollegirl) wanted a little "nookie" between Bella and Edward, so I hope you all enjoy the snippet of "SOMETHING" (not necessarily nookie) I slipped in. ;)**

Emmett charged into the room, without waiting for me to really let him in, and fell onto Rosalie's bed with a huge sigh.

"Hey, Bells. Where's Rose?"

I was still at the door, staring at him. I wasn't allowed a quiet moment, was I? Emmett would undoubtedly make fun of me for something or another, I'd get embarrassed, and never be able to live what-ever-it-was down. It was just the way of things. I shook my head, trying to clear it, forgetting that I had a headache. When I began to get dizzy, I gripped the door tighter. Emmett peered at me suspiciously from the bed.

"You look bad, Bells. Are you on drugs? Have you tried any recently?"

I closed the door, processing what he said slower than usual. I started laughing and sat down on my bed in a coughing fit. Apparently, sore throat and laugh attacks didn't get along well; sort of like Hyde and I.

He handed me a bottle water from the mini-fridge, still frowning, almost dangerously.

"Well?" he asked.

"No," I croaked, going into another small fit of coughs. "I'm sick."

Understanding lit his eyes, and he smiled a little sheepishly, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his dimples popping up. "Oh. Well that's good, I suppose. In that you're not doing illegal stuff. I know people who've done illegal things, and they always regret it, though rarely stop doing whatever they did."

I looked at him curiously. He'd almost sounded bitter, angry, yet resigned. "Are you…" I searched for the right word. "Alright, Emmett?"

He sighed, dragging his hands through his hair. "Yeah. Fine." Then he looked at me and shrugged. "I guess Rose didn't tell you, which is nice, but I don't mind you knowing. I trust you not to go around yapping about it." He looked at me seriously, and it was immediately sobering. A serious Emmett was a rare thing, and it called for immediate attention.

"When I was five, my dad died. I didn't learn until much later that he was killed in a drive-by, and that he was drunk at the time, but it didn't matter to me then and doesn't really now. My mom, though, was a bit of a problem. She was almost never home when I was little, and my dad had used to take care of me. The night he died, he'd gone out with some friends for a night out and I was with the neighbors of our apartment building.

"My mom was… an irresponsible parent. I love her, but she never knew or learned how to care for me. It wasn't until about six years later that I figured out what was going on, with all the strangers coming and going, and the needles lying around I wasn't allowed to touch. The sickly sweet smell of her room, and packets of white that were also forbidden things. She was a druggie. She tried her best, I suppose, but she loved the drug more than me, needed it unlike she needed me.

"One night, she didn't come home. I waited for her the next day, too worried to walk to school like I usually did when she was sick in the mornings. She still didn't show up that night, and I could barely sleep. It wasn't until late afternoon the third day that the cops showed up looking for me. She'd been arrested for being in possession of meth, and she'd offered up the names of her suppliers in return for a lighter punishment. They'd only learned about me that afternoon. Druggies have unusual priorities, and large memory gaps." He said it offhandedly, and shrugged. It was odd; in anyone else, I would have said they were working at such nonchalance, but with Emmett, it really seemed like he'd gotten over it.

"The whole thing went down, and I was sent to live with my grandmother. She and I grew really close, and I finally figured out what most households were like. I didn't have as much to worry about. I visited my mom often; first in jail - she was only a first time offender, and with her cooperation, she got an early parol - then more recently in rehab. I was about fourteen when she was arrested; she's been in rehab for the past two or so years. It's… been good for her, I think. We are getting along, understanding each other a lot better. She tells me all the time how much she has always regretted not being able to be there for me, but how she just couldn't stop with the drugs, even when she knew it was wrong."

I nodded, seeing why he may have overreacted like he did, and why it had gotten to him. He had a rough past, and it was almost shocking. Emmett, one of the happiest people I knew, hadn't always been that way. It was hard to imagine. We sat in silence, lost in our thoughts.

It was hard to imagine bad things, to fully grasp how real they were, until they happened to you, or someone close to you. Edward's dad died, leaving him and his mom alone; Edward was always taking care of his sick mom. Alice hadn't known her parents parent's very well, and what she did remember was fuzzy and vague, and had been in foster homes until Esme and Carlisle adopted her six years ago. Never before as much as now had it stuck me how very, _very_ lucky I was among all my friends.

The next thought hit me with the suddenness of a freight train appearing soundlessly out of nowhere to run me over. Was that why Edward disliked me? Because I had it easy, and never had to worry, and he did? Was it something like irritation at me, or even… jealousy? There was no reason to be jealous of me. I was only an average student, while he was obviously a genius. My parents cared, and loved me, sure, but rarely had time for me anymore. They were small things, yes, and I still had a good life, I knew, but I was jealous of Alice for having parents - even adopted ones - so truly devoted to family. I was jealous of the close relationship Emmett had with his grandmother. I was jealous of Edward's… well, let's just say that I wanted to be closer to him, know him more. He wouldn't let me, but that didn't stop me from wanting to know such a sacrificing and obviously devoted person. I was jealous of his perfection, even in dark situations.

Rosalie entered the room and quickly slammed the door shut, panting. I looked up at her, surprised, and it took her a moment to realize that we weren't alone.

"Emmett!" she said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I was going to ask if you and Bells wanted to get into this club I'm working at tonight. It's about an hour and a half away, but I get off long before closing, and since tomorrow is Saturday… no school, right? But then I saw poor, invalid Bella here…"

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up; nobody likes you, Emmett. You're hated."

He burst into loud jubilant laughter that echoed around our room. "You're hilarious, Bells. I wish you still tripped over air, that'd make you all the more hilarious."

I gasped, blushing in embarrassment and glared at Rose. "You told him about that?" I accused, feigning hurtful. I knew something like this would happen, but oh well.

She played repentant. "Sorry. But it isn't like I lied."

We laughed a little, and Rosalie told Emmett to wait outside while she quickly changed into something more appropriate for clubbing.

Emmett opened the door, and somebody burst past him into the room, stumbling and falling to the floor.

Ah, _no._ What was _Mike_ doing here?

Rosalie looked at him in disgust. "Mike, I told you. Get lost. She's not interested, and never again will be."

"Bella!" Mike gasped for breath, looking up at me desperately. I hadn't spoken to him, not even acknowledging him more than courtesy demanded, since that night. "Please, talk to me! Everyone's saying you're having sex with this guy-"

Rosalie and I both cut him off, her with a snort of laughter and me in annoyance.

"Mike, go away. I don't care what people say, and I've told you a thousand times, I'm no longer friends with you!"

"Ah, Bells, you can't still be mad about the whole arrested thing, can you? I-"

Emmett finally spoke up. "So you're the one who freaked out my little friend here and tried to get her killed?"

Mike glanced up at Emmett, noticing him for the first time, and paled. I supposed Emmett really did look intimidating, with his stature and height, arms crossed across his chest, frowning. That is, unless one noticed the amused and delighted gleam in his eyes.

"I-I," Mike stammered.

Emmett reached over and grabbed the shoulder of Mike's jacket. With a cheery grin and, "See you later girls. Feel better, Bells, I can't last long without your entertainment," He dragged Mike from the room, practically tossing him out the door ahead of him before closing it.

Rosalie and I looked at each other before breaking into loud laughter. Shaking her head, Rosalie began to sift through her many clothes, frowning at something before setting it aside to consider something else.

"Emmett told me about his mom." I said, wondering what Rosalie's take on all this was. She knew him better than I did, and I wanted to know if there was something I didn't catch that she would have.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Did he?" She went back to her clothes, finally selecting a shirt. "He goes to visit her every couple months. He wants me to go with him next time. Do you think I should? I mean, meeting his grandmother would be more like meeting the parents, right? Are we-"

I cut her off, surprised. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, are you _nervous_?"

She didn't look at me, just fiddled with the end her skirt.

"You are!" I gasped, delighted. Rosalie very rarely got nervous, so it must mean something was up. Something big. "Why?" I asked.

She swallowed, sighed, and sat down on the edge of her bed, facing me. "Bella, I really like Emmett." She paused. "_Really_ like him. I've never liked anyone so much before. I'm just afraid… I'm afraid that at any one moment, I'll mess up, or doing something wrong, something that'll make him realize he can do so much better. I mean, he's not rich and successful, but he's so…" she trailed off, failing with words. I watched her in silence.

"Rose, he loves you for you, not for who you try to be. If you worry so much about messing up, doesn't that make you more likely to? Besides, I can see it. He likes you too. Go meet his mom, if you're ready for it; if you're not, I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

She laughed suddenly. "I know. I guess I just don't want to chance messing this up. I'm so sure about it this time, Bells. I know you don't agree with me, but I really think he's perfect."

I grinned. "Just don't tell him so. The effects could be catastrophic."

She grinned back at me, then went back to getting ready. It only took her about half an hour, and her hair was stick straight, her make up done, and dressed in tight dark jeans and a red shirt, with red death-traps. I waved good bye as she walked out the door; I also waved to Emmett as he leaned in to wink at me. I settled back into the covers, feeling my eyelids droop with heavy exhaustion. I was very nearly asleep when there was a pounding on my door. It paused, then continued, louder still.

Groaning, I pulled myself up out of bed, flipped on the bedside lamp, and stumbled to the door. I opened it a crack, and sighed huffily under my breath when I saw Mike.

"No," I said as he opened his mouth. "I am not going to do this, Mike. Go _away_."

"Bella-" he started. I rolled my eyes and went to shut the door. He shoved his foot up in the space, then started pushing his way in. I tried to hold him back, getting angry now, sleep fading away.

"Bella, come on. You know you aren't really mad about the party. Nothing really happened, it's not like you would have been sent to jail for driving with a friend who'd had a few drinks."

"You were drunk, Mike," I stated flatly, shoving against the door. I was just barely keeping it in place.

"Come on, Bells. Did you have this whole rumour started so that I'd get jealous?"

I stopped pushing for a second to stare at the door in disbelief. He took my weak moment to shove inside. I glared at him, hands on hips, and pointed out the door. "Leave." I growled.

"Not until you talk to me."

I stamped my foot, frustrated, and said, "Mike, if you don't get out, I will call Jacob and have him beat you up for me." It was childish, I knew, but the only thing I could think of that _might_ get Mike to leave.

Nope.

He laughed. "Bella, I know you've wanted to talk to me as much as I have to you. You can stop playing hard to-"

"I'm pretty sure you're not wanted, Toad."

We both glanced in surprise at the door. Edward leaned against the jam, grinning crookedly, finding the whole situation hilarious, probably. Mike gaped for words for a moment, than snapped, "Who are you? Go away, we're trying to work out our relationship problems here."

I groaned, dropping my head backwards, and grabbed my head in my hands. I was sick, and not in the mood to deal with a delusional Mike right now. I wondered if he'd been drinking again, to come to such outrageous conclusions.

Edward chuckled softly. "Doubt it, Toad. I was kinda there when she was plotting how best to kill you on the way back from the station. And I've heard a decent enough part of your argument to know she's not buying it. So leave now as Princess asked."

I glared in annoyance at Edward for doing that and he winked.

Mike drew himself up, though I couldn't help but notice that Edward looked more impressive by far, and all he was doing was leaning up against the doorway. "And who are you, huh? Why should I leave Bella alone with a strange guy."

Edward grinned, almost smug. "Because she wants me in here. Don't'cha Princess?"

I tried to stop my smile from coming onto my face fully. I was going to slit some holes in his tires soon, the rate he was going. Still, if it kept Mike away…. Mike's eyes widened, and he looked from Edward to me. "So it's true? _This_ is the guy that you're having sex with?"

A blush immediately flamed over my face, and I looked anywhere but at the two. _Oh, God._

"Mike-"

Edward's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into his chest. I stumbled, surprised, but he just tightened his grip, keeping me balanced. His lips skimmed down my hair, across my jaw line, and down the side of my neck, pressing briefly here and there. He paused half-way back up my neck, breathing in deeply for a moment, and murmured, "Bells, make the Toad go away. I need to…talk to you."

I was trying to suppress the involuntary shivers that his lips skimming my skin caused, and said, voice slightly trembling - hope Hyde didn't notice that - "Mike, get out. Before I tell Jake he has complete permission to beat you to a pulp."

Mike, eyes wide and shocked, hurried out of the room as Edward's lips brushed my shoulder, his hand having come up and slipped down the thin strap of my pajama shirt. As soon as the door was closed, I twisted frantically out of Edward's hold, looking at him in astonishment. He grinned lazily and went over to sit in the chair at my desk.

"What-" I started.

"He wasn't going to leave. So I encouraged him that he wanted to."

I glared. "Listen up, there's already a rumour going around that I'm doing somebody, and now they'll have a face to go with that. Do you think that I want to encourage something like that?"

He shrugged. "It's not my fault you couldn't keep lover boy out. Next time, ask who's there before opening a door.

I was _not_ about to tell him I forgot about doing that. I turned my back to him, and crawled onto my bed, pulling the covers up over my head. "What do you want?" I mumbled, figuring the best way to get rid of him was to give him whatever he wanted, and quickly.

"My clothes, for one. And I was looking for Emmett. I needed a… favor."

Sighing, I said, "They should be on top of the dresser on my side of the room. If not, check on Rose's."

I listened as the bed creaked as he stood, and then as he near silently padded to the dresser. "Thanks," he said dryly. "Now, do you know where Emmett is?"

"Not exactly. He said something about working at a club about an hour and a half away, and took Rosalie with him."

He muttered sharply under his breath, leading me to believe it was a couple of swear words. I rolled my eyes, and tried to pull the blankets higher over my head. That medicine the nurse gave me wasn't working too well; my throat hurt even worse than this morning and all this talking wasn't helping matters.

"Bella, can I-" he started, sounding resigned, then paused. I could hear a frown in his voice when he spoke again. "What's up, Princess?"

Annoyed, I started "Nothing, now what-" but then went into an ill-timed coughing fit. Dammit.

Edward pulled away the blankets and pulled me into an upright sitting position. I felt like I couldn't get any air into my lungs. He handed me the water bottle on the dresser side, unscrewed the lid, and put it to my lips. "Drink." was all he said, sounding something like a no-nonsense parent. I obediently drank.

"So, nothing, huh?" he asked dryly.

I grimaced. "Cold,"

He shook his head. "That sounds _nothing_ like a common cold. Maybe strep, but not a cold."

I glared at him. "And how would-"

"Carlisle. I help out at the clinic when I can."

"Oh." So he probably _would _know the difference. I leaned back down on the bed, trying to pull the blankets over my head. Edward grabbed them and yanked them back down, glaring at me.

"What are you taking?"

I pointed at the bottle on the dresser, and he picked it up, reading the label with a slight frown in place. "This will take care of a cough and fever… but not a sore throat." He sighed and put it back.

"What were you going to ask?" I said quickly, before he could obsess any more over me. I didn't like attention of any kind, almost as much as I disliked people buying me things.

"Huh?" he asked, seemingly coming out of some deep thoughts. "Oh. I need to borrow a car, and I thought Emmett would lend me his. But…"

"What's wrong with the Volvo?" I asked, confused. It had been working just fine the other day, I thought.

He shrugged. "Something to do with the starter… I wasn't paying much attention as my friend explained it all." His tone was causal, nonchalant, and I was immediately suspicious. But… why would he lie?

I was musing this over as he glanced down; when he looked up at me through his lashes, his eyes were smoldering, stunning me in place temporarily. "Bella, I hate to ask, but can I borrow your car? Only for the night; I'll return it to you tomorrow. I swear. There won't even be a scratch on it. I need it tonight."

I frowned. "What for?"

"Some errands I have to run. My house is desperately low on some basics, and I have to get them, among other things."

I nodded, frowning. "I… guess." I slowly allowed. "The keys are on my dresser, next to the candle." I added.

He smiled in relief, got up to grab my keys, and paused on his way out the door. "I'll bring you some medicine to help with that sore throat when I drop your car off tomorrow."

I shrugged, pulling the covers up over my head again, exhausted and just wanting to sleep. If only everybody would _let_ me. He chuckled quietly as he shut the door. I lay for a few more long moments before starting to slowly drift off to sleep.

_I was sitting in a deserted park, swaying gently as I rocked myself in the swing. The breeze whispered through the trees, which cast shady cool shadows over a majority of the playground and benches. I was waiting, though I couldn't recall what for. _

_A little girl ran past me, happily grinning, and climbed up the stairs to the slide. "Look at me, Mommy!" she called. Then she slid down it, landing on her feet in the sand. I watched the little girl play for a while, until she became bored with the slides and monkey bars and decided to try out the swings. _

_"Hi," she said as she swung her legs quickly, moving higher and higher. "I just learned how to swing." she told me proudly. _

_I smiled. "That's nice. You're good," I added obligingly. She grinned hugely, showing a missing tooth. _

_"Thank you. I can beat all the boys in my preschool when we jump off. But they don't like that," she told me confidentially. I smiled at her as she continued. "They tell me I'm supposed to play with dolls and stuff, but I like to play sports, even if I can't always keep up. They tell me only boys play sports, and pick on me sometimes. But I don't care."_

_"Why is that?" I asked, because it was obvious she was waiting for encouragement to go on with her story._

_She grinned again, and confidently explained, "Because someday I'm going to find my true love and he'll love me just the way I am. So if I change who I am, how am I supposed to find true love?"_

_I laughed, amazed and amused by her logic. It was very much like a little child, yet almost shockingly insightful. _

_Suddenly, warm hands landed on my back, pushing me gently forward on the swing. As I came backwards from the push, they landed near my waist again, pushing me forward. _

_The little girl giggled. "You're lucky. He's handsome. Is he a prince?"_

_I smiled at her, then glanced back to see who she was talking about. _

_Bronze hair and vivid green eyes; Edward? He grabbed the chains of the swing, holding me in place, and leaned close to me, his sweet breath swirling into my face. He got closer and closer, the little girl forgotten…_

I jolted upright in my bed. Rosalie was on her side, breathing deeply and calmly, in her bed. I glanced at the clock and groaned quietly when I saw it was about five in the morning. I fell back into bed, thinking over the dream again….

Dammit, Hyde. He just had to go and screw with my subconscious every time we crossed paths, didn't he?

**Remember - review and you get a quote AND a plot hint!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Suckiness Increases

**Oh. My. God. YOU GUYS!! We were TWO REVIEWS away from fifty for the last chapter... you never cease to amaze me! I worked super hard on this chapter - took me forever to get it to a point that I liked it - and it's uber long... I think it just took the place of my favorite, for now. ;) I got a B in my Chem class, WOO! And Journalism class is fun... I work on the newspaper and get to do "Investigative Reporting"... pretty challenging, but I want to be good at it, and I hope that I can be editor next year. Only seniors are editors, and Zach - this years editor - picks who takes over. the only other person to volunteer - seriously - was Eva. She's great, but I want to position since it's related to what I'm thinking of doing as a career... so yeah. Anyways! For the first time, I have to do a brief but IMPORTANT disclaimer... but it'll be at the bottom. ;) This is getting long enough... so yeah! I love you all so much and hard, and let's see if we can break some bibliocrazed stories records! If we breach 300 reviews by chapter 18, that'll be the most of any story I've written by that point; if we go farther, I swear, I will put in a plot development I've been tossing around for a while...  
**

Spring break was fast approaching; I'd become so caught up in the new twists of my life here that it did all but jump me. Alice was ecstatic - Carlisle and Esme had decided that a vacation was in order and were going all the way to visit family and friends in Forks, Washington. According to our little pixie friend, it was a speck of a town under a constant watch of clouds and rain, without any kind of decent shopping until at least an hour away.

With Alice's shopping addiction needing to be sated every day, I had bet Rosalie that she could cut the drive time in half; her and Emmett had just laughed at me.

Jasper was going to visit a close aunt of his in Texas; Rosalie was going with Emmett, first to visit his mother, then meet his grandmother. She was a bundle of nerves when I dared to put voice to the subject and it took Jasper an hour and two pints of 'Everything But The…' Ben&Jerry's ice cream to soothe her. Later, though, Rosalie admitted to me it wasn't so much - any more, at least - meeting his family, but the fact that it meant soon he'd wan to meet _hers_.

"Thank God," she'd said, "That the parentals are in Guam or something for whatever reason this time. That gives me at least a few weeks to prepare."

It was a huge step for Rosalie, and I was proud of her, if slightly worried. She truly seemed serous about Emmett; sometimes I'd find myself thinking that they may be moving too fast, but then I'd see the tender glances they'd sneak at the other when they weren't looking, and my fears would be assuaged.

Rene had just called me, to discuss my spring break plans.

"So, Bella, are you coming home?"

I grimaces, thinking of the big, echoing, usually empty house in DC, before answering. "Uh, no, I don't believe so."

"Oh but Bella, I haven't seen you since your winter break. It feels so long ago! And just months from now, you'll be graduating, then heading off to college who-knows-where! Oh!" she laughed suddenly. "Listen to me, sounding all cheesy! I suppose I'm being ridiculous, huh?"

I laughed with her; in all honesty, though, I'd forgotten that I'd soon be receiving letters from the colleges I'd applied to earlier. We talked for a bit longer - apparently, Rene'd moved on from Pilates to Zen gardening. I inquired after Charlie's health; Rene dismissively said he was fit-as-a-fiddle and spending all his time at the office again. Probably rather ignorantly and childishly, I dismissed the bitter tone I'd thought I'd caught in her voice as a fabrication of my overactive imagination.

It was once again the weekend. Normally, this would be a cause for celebration. But add in the fact that: Mike was stalking me; Lauren had dumped Tyler (who was now with Jenni) and was stalking Ew-man; Rosalie was shopping with Alice, who had pouted her way into convincing Jasper to come; Jake and Leah were having an epic battle again and both were out of town; and I had no where to hide on campus… the weekend wasn't so appealing anymore.

So what's a girl to do to avoid her annoying stalker-ex and the wicked witch stalking him?

Leave the campus undetected of course.

Poking my head past my door out into the hall, I quickly surveyed both sides of the hall. All was clear, thank God. I grabbed a maroon (**I couldn't help it Car, I swear!)** zip-up Alice had bought me - "Just take it Bells, I have a feeling about it." - and dashed out, efficiently closing the door behind me. I stepped alertly and quickly to the parking lot and my car. Oddly enough, I was reminded of a snow-day last year and the campus wide snowball fight that had resulted in me using a binder as a shield most of the day until Rosalie took pity on me and offered up an umbrella. Umbrellas make far better shields than binders, by the way.

I stayed tense until I was out of the lot and down the street; only then did I heave a sigh of relief and fully relax. Eventually, I found myself outside of Rodnie's dinner. There were a lot of cars in the lot, but that wasn't at all unusual. I'd be more worried if it was almost empty.

The indiscernible babble of all the families and customers flowed over my along with a gust of warm scented air as I stepped inside. I paused a moment to take it all in, before making my way to the bar. I was so familiar with the running of things here that I never bothered waiting to be told it was okay to sit down, because everyone knew me and I knew them. I took a seat at one of the few stools still open; one of the regulars I'd gotten to know somewhat smiled at me over his newspaper. Calmly, I waited for someone to be free enough to serve me; I was on no hurry, and they all knew that, so it would probably end up being a while.

"My son wants an _apple _pie, and you're _out_? What's so difficult about that? Huh? It's the same every time we come here, stuck-up with bad service."

A couple people twisted around in their seats to locate the annoying snob we knew the voice belonged to. Tebby Birchwood was under the misconception that the world revolved around her; she had a son just like her, and a daughter who refused to admit any relationship with her and lived with her dad, Tebby's ex-husband number one. Almost everyone who came here regularly on a Saturday knew this, and what a pain she was to have around. The two came very third Saturday of the month to grace us lowly folks with their presence. In other words… they loved annoying the heck out of us.

I glanced to see who the unlucky server was today and started - probably ridiculously - to see Edward's bronze hair. He seemed tense and stressed; obviously it had slipped everyone's minds that Tebby would be here today, and that it'd be smart to warn Edward. Before I could think too much about it, I'd risen and started towards them.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. But we're out -"

"Excuse me? You are obviously a juvenile delinquent and have been nothing but-"

"Ms. Birchwood! I thought I heard you!" I exclaimed with fake cheer. She hated my guts.

Squinting in my direction, she said flatly, "Oh. Isabella."

I, just barely, fought the urge not to roll my eyes and smirk. "I was wondering, have you tried to peach cobbler in the bakery by the edge of town, just off the freeway? It's die for! Word of mouth is, Mrs. Hale even goes there."

Tebby worshipped Rosalie's mother. The Hales loathed her; I think the words 'scheming' and 'dim-witted' had come up a time or five. Tebby's eyes lit up. "Really? Well, then. Maybe we should go there…?"

I smiled. "Oh yes. And I see you've met Rose's good friend Edward." I placed a hand on his arm and leaned towards him slightly. "Rodnie hired him on our request… I think Rosalie said something yesterday about coming to see him in action this weekend sometime. And hear all the diner-gossip, of course…. Who's a tip-cheat, and whiners and all that." I added slyly. I could have sworn one of the servers chocked on their laughter as they passed by.

A huge, toothy smile lighted her face. "Oh? How nice. Well, we should get going…"

I offered another smile, said my good-bye, and reclaimed my bar seat. Mack paused as he walked by to lean down and whisper in my ear.

"That's some fast and smooth talking, kiddo. Thanks for ridding us of the evil hag."

I grinned back at him. "Thanks, and you're welcome." He hurried off to get back to work, and I people watched for a while, letting my mind wander pointlessly. Out of nowhere, Edward plopped down into a seat next to me, half-dragging his hands through his hair. I glanced sideways at him with a raised brow, taking in his almost strained expression.

"Hard day?" I asked, somewhat dryly.

He snorted and gave me a look that was a cross between annoyance and amusement. "What do you think?"

I shrugged and grabbed a salt shaker, sliding it across the bar top between my hands, rolling it slightly, in boredom and, though I hated admitting it, discomfort. I was waiting for Hyde to begin his verbal attack. He looked at me oddly.

"What's up with you, Princess?"

I grimaced, but didn't bother correcting him anymore. It was pointless; Hyde had a stupid stubborn streak that even I couldn't surpass or break. I didn't bother to answer him, either, just continued playing with the salt shaker.

Surprisingly enough, he seemed to be in a good mood. For the first time since meeting him, I actually could see the Edward Alice insisted existed as he grinned crookedly and playfully bumped shoulders with me. I couldn't keep from glancing at him in surprise, and he simply grinned some more.

"Spill it. I can tell you want to." he teased.

So I did. The whole pathetic, ridiculous thing came out, over the next ten minutes, with me adding necessary details so he'd understand my reason for annoyance. When I finished, he chuckled, slightly shaking his head.

"That Lauren girl? She's the pole-diva we bumped into, right?"

I nodded and he shuddered in exaggeration, which made me smile in amusement. _This_ Edward was fun; I could see us getting along and being good friends. Of course, then he'd probably turn into Hyde again and all such thoughts would disappear in a puff of smoke. Might as well enjoy Edward while I could.

Smirking slightly, he glanced sideways at me, eyes flickering every few seconds over my shoulder. "You mean her?"

I whipped around and my mouth dropped open as I saw Lauren, Jessica, Jenni, Tyler, _and_ Mike all troop in. Mike was looking around for me, obviously, and I quickly ducked back around, groaning. I dropped my head on my arms and mumbled, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Want me to kill them for you?" Edward teased, amused and not at all sympathetic. I wondered how much work on my part it'd take to make Lauren stalk him, and how much he'd be teasing me after that. The idea of doing so was almost worth the Hyde reaction I'd be likely to get…. _Almost_.

Instead, I glared at him and responded, only half-joking, "Aren't you familiar enough with the cops already?"

I think he picked up on my tone, because he paused a moment, eyes abruptly expressionless, before speaking. As he spoke, his eyes lightened in a jokingly serious expression. "True. …How much do you think I'd have to pay the mafia to kill Lauren? Might as well take Toad out with her as well, since he's obviously going to turn psycho unless you give in to his demands soon. You'd owe me, of course, Princess. The mafia don't like being bothered." he mock warned, shaking a finder playfully in my face, eyes sparking with mischievous enjoyment.

I'd never seen him so relaxed and cheerful. It made me relaxed myself and I smiled, a warm tingling in my chest. I decided to ignore this last fact, instinctively knowing it would _not_ be good for my mental well-being right now.

He got up; obvious his break was over now. Pausing, he gestured at the empty space in front of me and asked, "Do you want anything?"

I blinked, realizing I was actually almost starving by now. Lunch was going to pass by in thirty to forty minutes, then things would wind down at the dinner. "Uh, yeah. A hot chocolate and a bacon burger with fries." He nodded, then slipped to the back to place my order. I glanced sideways to see Mike and company gathered in a booth near the door, far away from me. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

Edward chuckled, walking by, obviously having noticed my perusal of the room and reaction. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him roll those green eyes, and he walked straight up to their table. I gaped as the Queenies recognized him, and - despite the fact that he'd insulted them at the last meeting and that Jenni had a _boyfriend_ - flirted shamelessly. My jaw dropped in shock as Edward flirted right back. As he turned to leave their table, he winked at me. I rolled my eyes pointedly before turning back to the salt shaker that had sat forgotten between my hands while I'd spoken to Edward. I began to play with it again, sighing with boredom. Now I was stuck here, not only because I'd ordered food, but because I couldn't sneak out without being noticed by the terrible trio and the Toad.

Edward placed a plate of food in front of me, and a hot chocolate next to that, smirking.

"You look like someone just sentenced you to three years of being stuck in a room with Toad."

I grimaced. "I can't leave, or they'll see me." I complained, slouching down into my seat. Vaguely, I realized I was pouting and frowned at myself. Like Hyde didn't already think so little of me, now I have to make myself sound like a petulant child in front of him. Great; why didn't I throw a temper-tantrum, full-out hissy fit next?

He grinned again, crookedly, and then muttered for my ears only. "Don't worry… they'll be gone soon enough. And if they're not, I promise I'll sneak you out the back."

I rolled my eyes at him; he was being overly theatrical.

Curiousty got the best of me, though, and I looked back to see what was happening at The Table as Edward returned with their orders; Mack was helping him out, and I stared in surprise as they both flirted with the girls. This made me inexplicably angry (Mack had a girlfriend; they shared an apartment and he had admitted to Rosalie, who told me of course, that he was planning on proposing soon and Edward was just being an ass because he knew I hated them), yet I couldn't look away. Edward laughed, his eyes crinkling, and Lauren reached out and placed a hand in a slightly possessive manner on his arm.

Disgusted by now (men!), I focused on eating my food, but I was no longer hungry.

Which, if Alice and Rosalie were here, would undoubtedly lead to something along the lines of what that meant for me and my emotions.

I flagged down another of the servers and asked for a to-go box. She nodded and got me one quickly. I filled it with my uneaten lunch, then snuck to the back of the dinner and Rodnie's little office-like room. I filled him in on the fact that I was making a break for it, and he laughed, like I expected. I gave him a twenty to pay for my food and tipping and then snuck out the back door. I skipped happily - I'd escaped Toad, hadn't I? That was always cause for jubilance - and reached my car, unlocking it easily. I glanced up before getting in, and saw Edward watching me with a smirk out the window as he paused to refill waters at a table. I stuck my tongue out at him - Hyde was back, obviously. Eugh. - and got inside, started it up, and drove off.

* * *

(About a week later...)

"Bella!" Alice screeched at me over the phone. Break had started today (well, this was the weekend before the weekdays of break started) and Alice was leaving late tonight for Washington.

I put the phone back to my ear when I was sure she wasn't going to yell anymore. "Yes, Alice?" I asked patiently.

I could hear her grin over the phone. "You have to come over! Esme wants to use some of the more perishable items in our cupboards, and is cooking up a bunch of food we won't possibly be able to eat on our own! So you have to come and assist us in our time of need!"

I laughed along with her; like I could say no to Esme's cooking. "Sure thing, Alice. I'll be there in fifteen."

I hung up and walked out of my room, which felt empty knowing that Rosalie was going to be gone for most of the two weeks. Jasper had left on a plane early - like five in the morning early - to go to Texas, and Rosalie had left about an hour ago with Emmett, who'd been extremely happy. I'd been dying of boredom when Alice called… which she'd probably known.

When I pulled up at the house, Alice was already halfway down the lawn to greet me; more proof of her all-knowing ability. She grabbed me tightly around the middle, then started talking a mile a minute about all the shopping she was going to have to do while in Washington. I didn't bother trying to keep up with her, just hoped she wasn't planning on buying me much of anything.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight before me. Carlisle was covered in flour, looking for all the world like he was at a loss. Esme was standing near the stove, hands on hips, laughing at him, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. And Edward - of Hyde? I could never tell until he spoke - was lounging in a chair at the table, grinning at Carlisle's obvious lack of cooking skills.

Alice giggled as we walked in, and moved to take a seat near Edward, pulling a cookie off a huge plate I hadn't noticed on the table. Carlisle's eyes lit up as they landed on me, and he hurried over.

"Bella can cook; here, help Esme." He quickly handed off the apron and mixing bowl to me, then left the room, probably to clean himself up. I stood there, a little dumbfounded and confused.

Edward/Hyde smirked. "Princess. Good to see you."

"Edward," Esme chided. "Don't be so rude; I know your mother and father raised you better."

I was surprised, gleefully, to see him turn a little red. Finally! Someone made Hyde uncomfortable! I would have kissed Esme if it wouldn't have looked so odd at the moment.

I moved to the counter, smirking at the floor, to help Esme out with the cooking she was undertaking. The conversation flowed easily from then on, especially since when Carlisle returned to the room, Edward seemed to behave himself even more. I eyed him suspiciously, sure something was going on to bring on this act so strongly; then again, maybe Hyde was the act? Either way, he made no sense… which made me want to figure him out even more.

Damn him, why'd he have to be so interesting?

It was late afternoon by the time we'd finished cooking. I was exhausted; a cooking marathon can do that to a girl. I plopped down onto the couch, while everyone else ate in the kitchen. I'd stayed up late with Rosalie last night, and then woken up early this morning to drive Jasper down to the airport, then helped Rosalie with the rest of her packing. She'd been a nervous wreck by the time Emmett showed up, obsessing over making a good impression on his grandmother. In her point of view, if the grandmother didn't like her, then Emmett would leave her; I knew as well as she did that he thought very highly of his grandmother, but I was dubious over him actually leaving her if the old lady didn't approve.

Of course, Rosalie was very convincing, and I'd felt a slight stirring of unease as she'd left with Emmett. Which reminded me… I should ask Alice what she thought on the matter.

But the couch was far too comfortable to move from, and I was way too tired, my limbs too heavy. My eyes drifted shut, and I was close to drifting off to sleep, when suddenly my feet were lifted up and dropped into a lap. I groaned under my breath and peeled back my eyes to glare balefully down at whoever had interrupted my almost-nap.

Oh, joy. Hyde.

He tilted his head, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped irritably.

He smirked. "Just waiting for you to fall asleep… you're interesting when you sleep."

It took me about a whole minute to get what he was saying (he was watching me in expectant amusement the whole time too, which didn't exactly help matters any), then realized that he must have heard me when I'd stayed over at his house…. I felt myself turning red, and resented him that he could embarrass me like this. It was unfair.

"By the way… what's an orgasmic brownie?"

I yanked my feet away from him, somehow managing to turn even more red. He chuckled and leaned over to grab me around the calves and pull my legs back onto his lap.

"Oh, come on, Princess… I was just teasing, jeesh."

For a few moments, I struggled to free my legs, but his grip was firm and unyielding. My struggles just seemed to amuse him, so finally I stopped, crossing my arms and glaring at the wall away from him. Stupid, infuriating, mocking Hyde. He chuckled again; I could see him shaking his head, small crooked grin in place, in my peripheral vision.

"So? What is it?" he asked again.

I refused to acknowledge him. It'd only encourage him more, like giving in to a toddler throwing a tantrum in the store aisle for candy. The ridiculous image of Edward throwing a hissy-fit because someone wouldn't buy him candy sprang to mind, and I had to force myself not to smirk… it was a funny image, what can I say?

Out of no where, he began to tickle my socked feet. I tried to jerk the foot under assault away, but he just wrapped his other arm tighter around both my legs and tickled me more insistently. "Come on, Princess. Stop being a stick in the mud."

Here he goes again. Playful, teasing, and not in a mean way. What was up with this guy? Did he have multiple personality disorder? It seemed to be the only logical explanation for his flighty and unpredictable mood-swings.

When I only jerked around, trying to get away, but didn't dissolve into laughter and surrender to his demands, he frowned in determination. His hand that wasn't pinning my legs in place crept up my calf, then gently squeezed my knee. An uncontrollable squeak escaped, which made him smirk proudly. I glared and jammed my heel into his thigh. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he said, "It's war now, Princess."

I rolled my eyes. "Hyde, just-"

His fingers had moved to the back of my thigh, and he pinched the skin there teasingly, gently, just enough to be the most annoying tickling sensation _ever._ I definitely couldn't stop the loud cross between a yelp and squeal that slipped past my lips, which made him grin more hugely and tickle me more relentlessly.

"Stop… stop!" I said loudly, breathlessly. I was unable to stop squealing and laughing though, so I doubted I sounded very convincing.

Edward - this obviously wasn't Hyde; Hyde wasn't playful and his eyes didn't look anything like the sparkling gems that were present now - was laughing now too, struggling to keep his hold on my legs as I thrashed about trying to escape and get away from his relentless fingers.

Abruptly, his other fingers started tickling the backs of my knees where he could reach them, being wrapped around my legs. My laughs turned closer to screams and I tried harder to escape.

He was laughing loudly, obviously enjoying himself.

"Edward, stop! Please!" I yelled.

His grin was devious. "Are you going to explain what an orgasmic brownie is to me?"

I groaned, then choked into laughter as he began tickling me again, knowing already that my groan was a 'no'.

"…You two are insane."

We both stopped and froze, looking up at Alice. I was breathless from laughing too much, and my sides ached painfully, yet I felt a smile lingering at the edges of my lips. She looked amused, but also… considering, as if she were thinking about something deeply.

Edward's arms abruptly shoved my legs away. I wasn't expecting it, and fell off the couch with a loud and painful thump. Wincing, I pushed myself upright, just in time to see him, tense and glaring at the floor, storm out of the room.

Ouch… so he's only allowed to be Edward around me when no one can see? _Nice_.

Alice dropped to the floor next to me, grinning slyly. I cast her a wary glance, well aware of the repercussions of that look. It usually meant something like shopping, but I doubted that was the case this time. Since she would be leaving in about, oh, say five hours. Then again… I wouldn't put it past Alice to try to get in shopping time in before her flight.

"So… Edward, huh?"

I frowned. "Uh… _what_?" Was she implying…?

She grinned. "You like him." she whisper-squealed.

I stared at her wide-eyed. "No!" I denied quickly. And maybe a little too loudly, not that anyone would know what I was denying, really.

She giggled. "Uh-huh. Sure, Bells." She cast me another look. "I've never seen him relax so completely before for a long time now, not even really with us, his family. He likes you, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, how could he like me-"

Alice cut me off before I could finish my question. "Bella, don't go saying you're not good-looking enough for him!" she admonished angrily.

I flinched back from her, surprised. "I wasn't going to say that," I answered truthfully.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Oh?"

I nodded confidently. "I never really thought I was _ugly_ or anything Alice… just not as beautiful as Rosalie… or you, really. But I know I'm pretty… just in a more plain way."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose it's not as bad as I thought. And you are beautiful, Bella, not even in a plain way. While Rosalie's is more obvious and ostentatious, you're beautiful in a subtle, glowing way. But still beautiful." she added firmly.

I laughed. "Alright. And you're beautiful in a always-happy kind of way."

We giggled, and I hoped I'd adequately distracted her, but no cigar.

"But, really Bella, what were you going to say?"

I thought for a moment. "…In all honesty, I can't really remember." I laughed quietly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I mean it though… he likes you."

I shrugged, knowing better by now then to argue with Alice once she got an idea wedged into her scheming little mind. She huffed in exasperation and muttered something about stubborn people who didn't know what was good for them. She leapt to her feet, in a way that would make most ballerinas jealous.

"Just remember, Bells. Never bet against me; I'm always right."

I smirked. "Sure, sure, Alice," I said complacently. It was a phrase I'd picked up from Jacob over the years.

I hung around until Esme, Carlisle, and Alice had to leave. Esme insisted Edward and I stay and finish up the dinner she'd made, just for us. I couldn't find a way to back out gracefully and diplomatically, so I agreed to stay. Alice smirked at me on her way at the door, winking. I pointedly rolled my eyes. Seriously, sometimes the ideas she gets her in head would be enough to have her committed. I mean, Hyde and I?

I wandered back into the kitchen after they drove away, glad inwardly that Edward/Hyde hadn't followed me. I piled the enchiladas Esme'd cooked to perfection onto my plate, and some corn chips. I set my plate on the table, grabbed a small dish and spooned some melted cheese sauce stuff into it, then heated it. When the microwave went off, I gingerly picked up the hot dish, and set it hurriedly on the table. I sat down to eat my chips and dip and enchiladas. They were good, practically melting on my tongue, and that ridiculously made me think of the brownie incident I had almost managed to forget before Hyde brought it up again. I blushed; stupid saying….

"Why are you blushing this time, Princess?"

My eyes flashed open, and I felt myself blush even more. I quickly swallowed the bite in my mouth and slipped another one in. It was too hot, though, and burnt my tongue. He laughed at the face I made as I swallowed, choking slightly, reaching for my glass of milk.

I glared at him after chugging half the glass. "Shut up." I hoarsely snapped.

He smirked and readied his own plate. He was back to aloof, rude, hateful Hyde again, and I felt bitter anger well up in me.

"You're so frustrating, you know that?" I snapped before I could think better of it.

He whirled around to look at me, shocked and slightly suspicious looking. "What?"

I glared, but continued on, not ready to drop the subject anymore. "You. You can't just be nice to me for longer than ten minutes before turning into this evil, snobby monster of a person."

His eyes tightened and he ground his teeth. "And you're so much better?" he hissed.

I glared right back. "Yes." I tightly shot back at him.

He let out a cruel laugh. "Princess, you're rich and spoiled, so don't come telling me who's a snob. I bet you've never had a job in your life, never had to work for anything, or take care of things that are for adults. Never had to worry about anything important at all; hell, I bet the most you've ever worried about is what to wear to the ball." he sneered.

That stung, but I wasn't about to let him know how much.

"Oh, yeah? Well what about you? Huh? You change faces faster than I can blink, shove everyone away from you. You're impossibly stubborn, secretive… and not to mention inconsiderate to others. I didn't have to get you a job, yet I did. No one else thought you deserved it, you know. They sided with me. _You_ stole _my_ credit card, I had every right to come and get it back. And don't get me started on the fact that you know the cops on a first name basis. Tell me, how long does that take? A year? Or does it happen in visits? It so, then you could have probably gotten that taken care of in a week, right?"

He took three long strides until he was in my face; I'd unconsciously risen as he approached, and glared slightly up into his blazing green eyes. He was furious, I could tell.

"Listen to yourself, Princess. You're an ignorant little fool, and you know it. You're just hiding behind some façade; don't expect me to fall for it. You want to know why I don't like you? Because you're nothing more than a primping, idiotic, _bitch_."

I flinched back from the sincere hatred in his tone. "I am not, you-"

"Yes you are. And you know it."

I slapped him. I'm usually non-violent, having seen and heard too much from my father and his career to care for any form of violence, but right then I lost control. My hand still tingled with the urge to hit something - preferably him - again. The tears, of both anger and insult - gathered thickly in my eyes. I didn't say anything, just turned and left. He could clean Esme's house, since he'd succeeded in driving away.

I'd told Alice he didn't like me.

Heck, I'd insisted I didn't like him… but maybe, just maybe, I'd started to. If only Hyde could disappear, leaving Edward behind. I couldn't fall for one, without encountering the other. And the other was going to only leave me in pain.

I realized, after about five minutes of blindly driving, that I probably should be until I was a little more cleared in my thoughts and emotions. It was never safe to drive when emotionally distraught. I pulled onto the side of the road, making myself take deep breaths of the night air through my rolled down window. Deciding a distraction was in order, I turned on the CD player. I'd left my iPod in my dorm, otherwise I would have listened to that; as it was, I had no clue what was in my car.

It whirled in silence. Apparently, nothing. I sighed, and switched over to the radio. I didn't know which station I landed on, I just searched until I found one that played a song I recognized. Then I lost myself in the lyrics, surrounding myself in the music. It was pointless to dwell on something that _shouldn't matter_, I reminded myself, pulling back onto the road. I was almost back to the school - about a block away, when Spill Canvas, Lullaby, came on. I paused in the parking lot space that was allotted to me, listening to the lyrics as they washed over me. The song was so sweet and tender, soothing, just like a lullaby. I waited until it finished playing, humming along and softly singing the chorus when it came, then got out and made my way to my dorm. I was exhausted, mentally, physically, and most definitely (though probably stupidly) emotionally.

I didn't bother with a shower, deciding to do so in the morning, and simply pulled off my clothes. I slipped into a pair of short black pajama shorts with a pink outline of a pink-panther paw print and a simple black string-strapped tank top. Simple and comfortable, yet Rosalie and Alice would approve. At least I'd managed to pick these out myself, and bought them after they'd been approved by the fashion police duo.

I crawled under the covers, turning off the light. It was only about nine thirty, but I fell asleep quickly, if uneasily, Hyde's cruel words swirling in my head.

I was startled awake about half an hour later. I looked around blearily, wondering what had startled me from sleep. Of course my imagination took a hold momentarily and decided it could be an intruder.

No… someone was softly knocking on my door.

Frowning, wondering who the heck was paying me a visit at ten - Jacob was out of town, so it wasn't him; I sent up a prayer it wasn't Mike, I could _not_ deal with him right now - I turned on my bedside lamp, allowing the dim yellow glow to fill the room. Rising, I padded across the room to open the door, unlocking it and sleepily pulling it open.

I gaped at the person - the _last_ person I'd ever expected to see again in pleasant company - on the other side.

Edward looked up at me remorsefully. "Bella." he softly stated.

I slammed the door in his face.

**DISCLAIMER!! That maroon hoodie zip-up thing? TOTALLY belongs to Carmelinagunn and her fantabulous story IEWIS... which I've mentioned, and still think you should go read! She's already done the LAST EPOV Saturday, you want to read it before it's all over!! sends salutes to any fellow MHA members, to Crackers - Car's own personal Purple Monkey that I gave her to protect her and IEWIS Land's honor, and the Fantabulous, Ingenius, WONDERFULLY delicious Car herself!**

**Review you guys... please? And I tell you a super cool secret about the next chapter... XD You'll all love it. I swear...**


	17. Chapter 17: Edward's Reasoning

-1**Hey! Oh my God, you guys ROCK. (I need a new word… **_**muses over this)**_** We got up to **_**60**_** reviews for the last chapter, which is so fantasmic, I can't begin to describe it. Lets see, lets see… want to try for, I don't know, 70 this chapter? Think we can do it? I think you can… if we reach 70, I'll put up a poll giving you three options about a development in the story… I have an idea what I can do with two of them, and the third is what happens if I do neither… so reach 70 more! That'd be 386 reviews all together! **

**As most of you know, this is an EPOV chapter, and a nice six pages long on word, which is unheard of for rare EPOVs that I write… but there was so much to tell! Edward was very insistent on you all understanding him, but we argued about what you should know _now_ or later, and about things that would be better explained in Bella's POV. I think you'll all like it, though. Last chapter is still my fave, but this one is pretty up there. ;) Enjoy! **

EPOV

Carlisle was a horrible cook; I wondered how he'd managed to live before he married Esme and figured it must have involved a _lot_ of take-out. He had spilled flour everywhere, and then forgot to mix in the eggs. In fact, he'd asked her which part was the yolk, and how he was supposed to get it separate from the rest. I couldn't tell if he was joking, or not, but he seemed pretty serious, especially about the separating part.

Alice skipped into the kitchen, giggling - nothing new there - and took a seat near me, grabbing a cookie from the plate.

"Bella can cook; here, help Esme." Carlisle quickly said, dropping the apron he had been wearing over Bella's head and handing over his mixing bowl before scurrying out of the room. I silently chuckled at him, and at the confused, lost look on Bella's expressive face.

"Princess. Good to see you again." I smirked, thinking of the last time I saw her, smugly getting into her car. She was hilarious, sneaking out the back while no one was looking, including me. Of course, I'd enjoyed messing with her; it was just too much fun to watch her reactions, because I could very rarely predict them.

"Edward. Don't be so rude; I know your mother and father raised you better." Esme scolded lightly, giving me a disapproving look. I could hear the message underneath though, the constant message that they'd been sending my way since I'd began taking care of my mom by myself.

I looked away, a little red. Bella seemed to be very cheerful, almost skipping over to the counter and Esme, smugly looking down at the floor. I was sure she was enjoying this very much, since I was always embarrassing her; now she'd seen someone embarrass me.

Carlisle came back in a few minutes, and we all talked and laughed easily. I made sure to be on my best behavior; Carlisle was like a father to me, especially now that my own was gone, and I hated disappointing him. Also, I wanted to prove to him that there was no need to stick around and worry about my mother and I. We were perfectly fine, I was able to care for her myself, and they had no reason to hurt themselves in anyway to take care of us. None.

Esme and Bella cooked until it was late in the afternoon, when Esme slid the last dish - a dinner meal for Bella and I, I believe - into the oven. She stood up, dusting off her hands, and smiled, coming over to wrap her arms around Carlisle. He chewed, smiling, on the cookie he was eating, and offered her a bite; she bit into it, smiling, then leaned up on her toes to peck his lips.

Alice scooted her chair closer to me. "Hey, Edward…"

I looked over at her suspiciously. I knew that tone of voice….

She was smiling innocently at me; my suspicion increased ten-fold. "Edward, why do you call Bella 'Princess'?"

Not the question I was expecting, but I was sure it would lead to a subject I wouldn't like. Instead of answering her, I just watched her cautiously.

She sighed. "Edward, you're upsetting her. Why do you have to either scare all my friends away, or make them all senseless piles of mush?" She tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "Though… Bella and you would make the _cutest_ item, I must adm-"

I groaned, finally getting the point of her conversation. She wanted to know if I had _feelings_ for Bella, and to set us up. Even if I said I hated her, Alice would say some ridiculous thing like I was mistaking adoration as hate or something equally stupid, and make a plot to set us up. And I had no time for self-indulging things like relationships.

Bella was on the couch, eyes closed, breathing slow and relaxed. I grinned to myself and stepped silently over to the couch, wondering if she was going to start sleep-talking again. Maybe she would say my name again… I half-heartedly pushed away the insane hope that she would. Instead, I picked up her feet gently and sat down, placing them in my lap. Bella groaned softly and glared thinly but intensely down at me for interrupting her nap.

I watched her, wondering what she would do now that I woke her up. Normal people would either chew me out, or just go back to sleep.

"What?" she snapped grumpily, a cute little frown pulling down the corners of her mouth. I tried to keep from getting distracted by her facial expressions so I could answer her.

I couldn't help it; I smirked at her. "Just waiting for you to fall asleep… you're interesting when you sleep." I added, wondering if she even knew about her loose-lips when unconscious.

It took her a long minute. At first, she looked confused and annoyed, but I patiently waited for her to either get it, or ask for clarification. Finally, her cheeks bloomed a mild pink color, and anger and resentment leaked from her eyes.

Again, I just couldn't help myself. "By the way… what's an orgasmic brownie?"

She huffily yanked her feet away, blush deepening into an almost red color. I smiled, grabbing her legs and pulling them back into my lap.

"Oh, come on, Princess, I was just teasing." I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

She struggled to free her legs, then crossed her arms and glared at the wall across the living room, not acknowledging me. Just like I used to do when I was in kindergarten and got an answer wrong, only to be corrected by this other boy in my class who loved to prove me wrong. Obviously, I'd had a know-it-all complex as I child. I chuckled, amused by her reactions, and by my thoughts, shaking my head slightly.

"So? What is it?" I reminded her of my question, trying to distract myself from thoughts of a happier time, which would probably lead to thoughts of discontent with life now.

She wasn't answering me, but eventually a small smirk wavered across her lips. I'd have given anything to be able to read her thoughts then.

My next action was completely irrational. I decided to blame the sugar for making me drunk or high or something, because normally I didn't act like this. Yet, Bella had a way of bringing out the most unusual side of me, the side that I'd thought had died with my father. I slowly began to tickle along the arch of her socked feet, watching for her reactions. She tried to jerk her foot away, but I tightened my other arm around her, feeling a grin twitch at the edges of my lips. "Come on, Princess. Stop being a stick in the mud."

She sighed in frustration, and again I wondered at her thoughts. She seemed irritated, maybe even a little impatient, and I could only assume it was with me. She kept jerking around, trying to free her foot, but not laughing. Abruptly, I was obsessed seeing her laugh, hearing her laugh. I couldn't recall ever actually having heard it. Sarcastically, of course, but not joyously. It just suddenly seemed vital that I know what it sounded like.

Determined now, I trailed my fingers up her calf, then to her knee, which I squeezed. An apparently involuntary - and surprising, if the look on her face was any clue - squeak escaped her, and I smirked. Finally, I was getting closer.

Her heel jammed sharply into my thigh, as she glared at me. Amused, I mockingly warned, "It's war now, Princess." She had yet to call me Hyde in retaliation, and I wondered if she'd just simply accepted the nickname I'd given her. If so, I'd have to find a new one-

"Hyde just-"

I slid my fingers to the back of her thigh, and pinched the skin, gently, so as not to really hurt her. My father had done it all the time, tickling me through pinching; he'd called it the pincher bug, and I remembered many nights full of before-bedtime laughter. Usually, such thoughts depressed me, but right then I couldn't be upset. Because Bella had just let out a surprised, loud squeal, her eyes wide in shock. I grinned, triumphant, and began to tickle her in earnest now.

"Stop…stop!" she laughed, breathless already. I grinned, but didn't take her seriously. If she'd truly meant it, she'd be yelling angrily at me, even through her peeling laughter.

Her laugh was beautiful, like I'd thought it'd be. The uncontrollable sound coming from her was loud, completely lacking any sarcasm or annoyance or bitterness for once, and it mesmerized me. For someone so wholly sarcastic, she sure sounded so free and joyous.

I moved the fingers of the hand holding her thrashing legs in place to the backs of her knees, where I could just barely reach, and began to tickle her there as well. The laughter increased and neared the pitch of screams. She struggled more, and I laughed, finding this whole thing hilarious. Her laughter was contagious, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Edward, stop! Please!" she begged, panting for breath and still laughing.

I grinned slyly at her. "Are you going to explain what an orgasmic brownie is to me?"

She groaned in exasperation, which I interpreted as a no. It was cut off by her laughter as I began tickling her again. I was going to win that answer, dammit, even if we both ended up breathless from laughter. It was a good exercise for all the food Esme had fed to us today, anyways, right?

"…You two are insane."

I glanced up sharply, freezing, to see Alice watching us, obviously amused, but also considering. I detected a bit of smugness around the edges of her eyes as well. I knew that considering look, though. If I didn't put an end to this idea now, she was going to try to set Bella and I up. I couldn't let Bella think there was even a remote possibility for us, though I desperately wanted there to be. When she wasn't being a sarcastic, stuck-up ass, she was funny and enjoyable to be around. But I just couldn't get distracted from my mother right now; it'd be selfish and in the end hurt more people than just never starting something in the first place.

I shoved Bella's shapely legs away, standing abruptly. I heard her fall to the floor with a loud, probably painful, thump, and sent a quick, sharp glance her way to make sure she hadn't hit her head or anything. She was sitting up, wincing, subconsciously rubbing the sore spot on her side. I turned, glaring at the floor so I wouldn't send Alice a death-look for interrupting the brief carefree moment I'd stolen from time, and hurriedly left the room.

I walked through the kitchen, receiving worried and surprised stares from Carlisle and Esme, and opened the door that led into their backyard.

"No!" Bella's voice drifted from the living room, hurried and a little frantic.

The screen door fell shut behind me with a bang and I shut the backdoor as well, effectively cutting myself off from the rest of the family. I needed to be alone, to think. I paced the backyard restlessly, then stopped. This wasn't helping anything… my thoughts were too jumbled. I needed to relax, get away for a while.

Making a decision, I ran back to the backdoor and pulled it open. Esme glanced up at me from the sink.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in about a half hour." I told her.

She nodded, smiling gently. "That's fine Edward. Just be back before we leave, so I won't have to worry about you."

I smiled back at her, before closing the door and slipping around the side of the house. Once my feet hit the sidewalk, I began to run, paying very little attention to where I was going. I'd wandered the streets at night often enough that I wasn't likely to get lost, and right then all I wanted to do was run without thinking about where I was going, how long it had been, and who might see me.

Bella. She was the cause of all this in the first place, and I shouldn't want to think about her when I was trying to clear my head. Yet the longer I ran, the more my head cleared of thoughts… except the ones about her. Which, admittedly, were a lot. She had to be one of the most interesting people I've ever met. She was different, yet still beautiful and intelligent. She was nothing like I'd expected when I'd first met her, or the second time I met her. The third time, at the mall with Alice, she surprised me by her easy trust of just handing over her credit card to some stranger that she'd already had unpleasant experiences with. I still had no answer to the question of why I took her card… besides the uncomfortable one that I wanted to see her again.

How did I feel about Bella? I couldn't exactly say. I'd never felt like this before, never in my life. The one or two girlfriends I'd had before - short-term relationships, both of them - had never inspired feelings like this in me. So, the question was, what was I feeling for Bella?

I ran for a long time, thinking over the question. It was a loaded one, with implications and consequences and so many different variables that it made my head spin. Finally, by the time I reached Cullen house again, I thought I may have had my answer, and the best form of action to take. I sat down in the grass in the backyard, panting.

So I did like Bella, a lot obviously. I felt free with her, like I didn't have to act a certain way, almost as if there were no reasons to not relax and have fun. She was so naive sometimes, but complex and wise in ways that constantly surprised me and captured my attention. I hadn't laughed like I had earlier today with Bella in years - not since my father died, probably. But there was no reason to get involved with her. I had my mother, my jobs, my school work and grades. No where in my life was there room for a girlfriend, even one as amazing as I was sure Bella would be. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, peeling it away from my sweaty forehead.

Rising, I headed into the house through the empty kitchen, and headed to the downstairs bathroom. I wet a washcloth and wiped my face off, cleaning away the sweat. I paused, looking at myself in the mirror. There was no reason for me to ruin Bella's life by dragging her into mine. She'd probably prefer it if I just simply kept our previous attitudes toward each other in place. Which meant going back to what she referred to - and Alice now did as well, annoying pixie - as Hyde.

I walked out and reached them all just in time to say goodbye. Esme looked relieved at my showing up, and I knew she'd been worried, even though we both knew it was needlessly. Carlisle told me to take care of my mom, and call if I needed anything. Yeah, like I would interrupt their vacation because Mom had a bad spell. I was trying _not_ to be selfish, thank you, please don't tempt me.

Bella avoided looking at me most of the time, and rolled her eyes pointedly at Alice when she winked on her way out the door. Alice sent my an unobtrusive and sly look, smiling and sliding her eyes to Bella before raising a brow. I frowned at her. A huge grin lit her face; she knew I realized that I liked her. She glanced questioningly between us as Bella hugged Esme and Carlisle goodbye, making small polite conversation with them. I shook my head fiercely at Alice, who frowned and pouted, looking disappointed.

I waved good bye as they drove away, then stayed out on the lawn to watch them drive away. Bella had already gone inside. When I finally came in, after firming my resolve to keep my distance from her, Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, blushing, chewing on what I assumed was enchilada by the fact that her fork was covered in cheese and green chilli sauce.

"Why are you blushing this time, Princess?"

Her eyes snapped open, wide and brown, and her blush turned even darker. She swallowed, and then grabbed up another quick bit. It was hot, obviously, from the look on her face and how she gingerly yet quickly chewed and swallowed it. I laughed, wondering what she was thinking about that made her act like that, and she glared over her glass of milk.

"Shut up," she commanded hoarsely as she set the now half-empty glass down. I smirked at her lack of comebacks and started to make my own plate.

"You're so frustrating, you know that?"

I whipped around to look at her, surprised by her frustrated and angry words and suspicious of what Alice may have said or what she may have down while I was gone. "What?" I asked slowly.

She was glaring, and spoke like she just couldn't stop now that she'd started. "You. You just can't be nice to me for more than ten minutes before turning into this evil, snobby monster of a person." Disgust dripped off her tone, and she was almost sneering at me.

Everything from the past couple of months - my mom's slow worsening decent into the drink, Esme and Carlisle pushing more than usual for me to focus more on school and let them care for my mom, the always interesting but usually frustrating interactions with Bella, Alice's insistence that I stop doing what needed to be done and act like the teenager I was supposed to be, James's increasing schedule for me, his best… it all just built up and suddenly, I had an outlet for it to leave from. A small voice in the back of my head said to try to cool down and think rationally about how my actions must seem to Bella, and that this was going to be bad, but I shoved it aside in a fit of anger. She had no right to judge me, and it was time she knew that.

"And you're so much better?" I hissed at her, furious.

"Yes." she stated smartly.

I really lost it then, fury winning out over common sense. "Princess, you're rich and spoiled, so don't come telling me who's a snob. I bet you've never had a job in your life, never had to work for anything, or take care of things that are for adults. Never had to worry about anything important at all; hell, I bet the most you've ever had to worry about is what to wear to the ball."

She flinched back slightly, looking a little hurt, then came again with more fury than a tsunami. "Oh, yeah? Well what about you? Huh? You change faces faster than I can blink, shove everyone away from you. You're impossibly stubborn, secretive… not to mention inconsiderate to others. I didn't have to get you a job, yet I did. No one else thought you deserved it, you know. They sided with me. _You_ stole _my _credit card, I had every right to come and get it back. And don't get me started on the fact that you know the cops on a first name basis. Tell me, how long does that take? A year? Or does it happen in visits? If so, then you probably could have gotten that taken care of in a week, right?"

I murderously came up into her personal space, wanting to hurt her just as much as her last words had just hurt me.

Because she was right, damn her.

"Listen to yourself Princess. You're an ignorant little fool, and you know it. You're just hiding behind some façade; don't expect me to fall for it. You want to know why I don't like you? Because you're nothing more than a primping, idiotic, _bitch."_ A part of me flinched and screamed and ranted in surprise and frustration at what I'd just let my anger let me say. Most of me was just smugly satisfied by getting the result I'd aimed for.

She flinched back, her retort weaker than before. "I am not, you-"

"Yes you are." _No you're not._ "And you know it." _I'm just an selfish asshole._

Her hand slapped sharply across my cheek, so quickly that I didn't see it coming. She looked like she was going to hit me again, and I realized, finally, with a tragic, crumbling disappointment inside of myself that even if she slapped me a hundred times, I'd still deserve it again and again, because I'd been out of line. My parents had raised me far better than that… yet, I was pretty much without parents now. Tears were swimming and pooling in her deep brown eyes, unusual depth for such an eye color, but she didn't hit me again. Instead, she just turned and left, not saying anything.

Fury at myself now hit, all pent up from the last couple months, and I turned around with a yell, kicking a chair. It hurt my toes, but I didn't care, and just paced the kitchen like a caged lion.

What to do, what to do? I obviously shouldn't have taken my anger out on her. This was why I wasn't good enough for Bella, why I shouldn't even try to be with her anyways. I was far too volatile. My life and Bella's just weren't compatible.

The house phone rang, and I stared at it for a long moment before sighing and going to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, straining to keep my emotions from showing to whoever was on the other line.

"Edward Masen, what the hell did you do?" Alice practically yelled at me from her end of the line.

I pinched the bridge of my nose; this wasn't helping me calm down any. "What?" I asked.

She sighed in annoyance. "Edward, I just got the strangest feeling you did something stupid… and since I left you alone with Bella, I'm sure sparks flew. So what. Did. You. Do." she finished in her deadly tone.

I sighed. "I may have lost my temper while she was here."

Alice sighed as well. "Well? Did you explain to her not to take it personally?"

I pressed my lips together. Across the line, Alice groaned. "Alice," I sighed, "She walked out, with good reason."

"Come on, Edward. Go after her… don't let her go!"

I glared, as if Alice could notice. She probably knew me well enough to know I was glaring anyways. "Alice, stop this now. I am not going to ruin Bella's life by involving her in mine. I'll apologize to her, of course, but I'm not going to become involved with her any more than necessary. Now stop pressuring me to do it, or I'll just stop talking to her all together."

Alice grumbled, but consented. She told me their flight was delayed, which was the only reason she had been able to call me. We hung up soon after, me sighing at her eccentric habits. Yes, I believed Alice had strong 'feelings' about things that were going to happen… I just didn't agree with her about this one of Bella and I ending up together.

I did agree, however, that I had to go to Bella and apologize… immediately. The urge to go to her _now_ was strong, and I really thought the pros of it outweighed the cons, so I quickly straightened up the kitchen and half-ran out of the house, locking the door behind me. I got into my Volvo, the radio turning on automatically. Spill Canvas spilled out of the speakers, and I pulled out onto the street. I barely processed the lyrics at first in my need to make things right with Bella, but then I was abruptly aware of them, as if they reciprocated a majority of my feelings.

Dammit.

I was speeding down the roads, knowing them all so well that I barely spared them any attention. How was I going to get Bella to forgive me, when I didn't deserve it? But I wanted her to forgive me… I spent the rest of the ride thinking it all over.

Of course, the gates of the school were locked, and I couldn't get in with my car. I _could_, however, probably find a place to climb or jump over. My parents, if they weren't dead - literally and metaphorically, would be shocked I'd be so good at something that meant I'd probably used the skill before. Which I had, but only a few times… not nearly as much as Tanya or some of the others had.

I finally found a place I could climb over, and did so easily, barely sparing a thought to it. I walked swiftly to the dorms, where I remembered Bella's room being. I usually didn't act so irrationally - actually, I usually over-thought everything - but with Bella, I was rarely rational.

I knocked on her door, waiting. For a minute, nothing happened, so I knocked again, quietly. A dim light flicked on, spilling from under the crack at the bottom of the door, and I stared at the ground, a small patch of fear and nervousness hitting me. If I went through with this, my relationship with Bella would never be the same again….

She pulled open the door, leaning on it sleepily, then stared in blatant disbelief at me.

"Bella," I said quietly, sadly, not wanting to be heard and cause more problems for her, yet also wanting her to know I truly was sorry.

She slammed the door in my face. I stared at the dark wood in shock for a moment, then shook my head, unable to stop a small grin popping onto my face. Probably, I deserved that, and should have expected it from Bella. I stepped up to the door and knocked quietly on it twice, slowly.

"Bella, please, let me try to-" I stopped. What exactly was I trying to do, and how exactly to phrase it.

"Go away." she said flatly from inside. The light was still on though, so I decided she wasn't too annoyed by me yet. I still had a chance.

"Please, Bella, let me attempt to fix this. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but… please, just hear me out." I added. After I said it, I realized I had been softly begging her, but I didn't care. If it'd make things better, I'd get down on my knees.

No answer came from inside for a long moment.

"Bella…" I called softly.

I guess I truly expected her to open the door, hear me out. I really, honestly did. I don't know why the thought of her not answering didn't cross my mind. It should have, though.

The light inside the room switched off. I waited for a whole ten minutes, leaning my forehead against her door, waiting in futile hope.

Nope. She'd decided to ignore me.

That was fine. I could be patient, I'd get her to hear me out. Like the skilled and patient hunter, I'd just watch and wait for the opportune moment. I moved to the wall opposite Bella's door and sat down on the floor, waiting until morning. If she came out at any time between now and later, I'd be here waiting for her. She was going to hear me out, even if I had to give the whole apology and explanation to her in snippets and small bits throughout a time span of a few days. But she would get it all, and then she could decide what she wanted to do, whether it meant never seeing me again, or forgiving me, or anything else on her mind.

I knew one thing though.

I was a despicable and selfish creature, and couldn't find reason enough anymore to care.

**Wow! Yes? No? Let me know in a review - remember, 70! - and answer me this - what's the funniest quote you've ever heard/read/said? It can be an inside joke among friends, a quote from a book, fan fiction, a person, anything! (I want to see how many people come up with similar ones, how many don't say anything and obviously ignore my wonderful and random A/Ns, and I want to see if anyone comes up with my favourite at the moment (I learned it today…). Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine! Loves and hugs, you guys rock!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Step Forward Finally!

**Okay. So I know this is rather short, and that we haven't reached 70 reviews yet, but I felt like putting it up because the reviews I got were so (look! look! A new adjective!) astounding that I decided that was good enough. We can just put 70 as the goal until we reach it, m'kay? Anyways! I'm a little unsure about this chapter, I'm looking forward to a certain surprise chappie I have planned for you guys. Once we reach the 70 reviews, I'll tell you what it is... unless we can't reach that before I plan on sticking it up. But I am confident in your abilities. So, read on and enjoy!**

I blinked blearily awake the next morning, reluctant to get up. Instead, I buried my head into my pillow some more, hoping to fall back asleep. There was something poking at the back of my thoughts though, not letting me fall back into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness. Rolling onto my back, staring at the ceiling, I lazily searched for the thought. Something about yesterday, not what Edward said….

Edward.

I bolted upright in bed, staring at the door wide-eyed. Edward had come to my room last night, to apologize, and I'd slammed the door in his face. A small part of me felt bad about that, but overall, I felt he deserved that and so much more. Furious all over again, I threw the blankets off of me and turned on the light, grabbing clothes to change into, and walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my pajamas, stepped into the luke-warm water, and sighed, relaxing. A shower always calmed me down, no matter what. After a while, I grabbed my shampoo, washed my hair, and soon after got out. I took the time to blow dry my hair, allowing it to fall into natural waves that curled slightly at the ends, and dressed. Two weeks of no school was extremely appealing, especially since Mike and the Queenies were gone for the majority of that time.

I decided that maybe I'd go to Rodnie's; it was Monday, and he was usually in himself today. I was dying for some of the cookies his wife made, and the hot chocolate that was probably the best ever.

Opening the door, I grabbed my favourite hoodie and closed the door behind me. I locked it running over a mental check list of things that I had on me - cell phone, room key, car keys, jacket-

I turned around and gave a short scream. Edward slowly raised a brow in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, defensive. I hadn't expected him to be here, and to turn around to just see someone standing there… okay, so I was a little jumpy.

He was leaning back on the wall, hands in pockets. "Waiting for you."

I huffed, unwilling to play my part in the complicated game we were always playing; I was still annoyed and insulted by yesterday's shouting match. "Yeah, well, go away. I don't forgive you."

"You sound like a five year old when you say that, you know?"

I grumbled and turned away, walking down the hall and away from Edward. Yes, maybe I was acting like a child, but I was _not_ letting him off as easily as he seemed to want me to. He could beg all day if he wanted to, but I wasn't going to forgive him, not yet.

He followed behind me, keeping about a yard or so of space between us. I knew he was there, but after that first glance, I didn't look back again. Getting into my car, I watched as he stood nearby, watching me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, but inwardly, I was wondering how long he'd keep this up….

Two days later, Edward was _still_ following me around. It would be more annoying, if it weren't for the fact that he never said anything. Just followed me, waited for me outside my room; for all I knew, he never left. I'd only seen him on his phone a few times, once arguing angrily, the other times speaking softly and persuasively. He had to go home at some point of the day, didn't he? To check on his mom? Or maybe she was doing better, and that's who he was calling….

Finally, I called Rosalie about it. I wanted an outside opinion from someone who, like I, had something close to a grudge against him. He hadn't yet insulted Rosalie, so she should be far more objective than I. And Alice was related to him, and convinced we were perfect for each other, so I couldn't very well call her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Rose. You'll never believe what's going on here."

"Mmm?" she asked, sounding oddly strained.

I blinked and frowned in concern. "Rose… is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no. So, what's going on that I'll never believe?"

I stayed quiet for a few moments, letting her know without words that I didn't believe her, then told her about what Edward had said and that he was shadowing me.

She laughed, and the sound was slightly off. Something was definitely up. "Wow, Bells. So when are you going to let him off the hook?"

I shrugged, though she couldn't see me of course. "I don't know, really. I mean, he…" I groaned. "Rose, I just don't want to have to put up with his moodiness for no reason."

Now a real laugh came down the line. "Bells, please. You're torturing the poor boy. Alice has spoken to me already, and I know you two are both infatuated with each other."

I glared indignantly at the wall in front of me. "I am not '_infatuated'_ with him. And weren't you listening earlier when I told you what he thought of me?"

"That is totally negated by the fact that he's almost stalking you while waiting for forgiveness. A guy doesn't do that just because he's sorry."

I grumbled at her, making her laugh normally again, and changed the subject. "Well, what's up with you? I know it's not nothing."

She sighed. "I'm not sure if it's really anything or if I'm just overreacting. I'll let you know all about it when I get back, promise."

She sounded desperate not to talk about it, and I loved Rosalie like a sister, so I didn't pursue it any more. There was a little more small talk, then Rosalie told me she had to go, and we disconnected.

I left the café, Edward slipping out behind me. Curious, finally enough so that I was willing to speak to him, I turned around, hands on hips. "You're starting to get stares."

He shrugged, and smiled crookedly. "Being on friendly terms with the cops, at least I'll be able to explain myself. Maybe they'll not throw me in jail, eh?"

I blushed, remembering how I'd brought that up before. Maybe I should apologize as well; Edward wasn't the only one who'd said things out of turn. "Sorry," I muttered, looking down, letting my hair fall in a curtain around my face.

He laughed, making me look up in surprise. "Don't worry about it, Princess. It's a fact, not something that you made up."

I bit my lip. "Still shouldn't have said it." I muttered.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He eyed me. "You're at least speaking to me now. Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

I sighed. "Edward, why are you doing this?"

He tilted his head slightly. "Doing what? Following you?" At my nod, he said, "Because I'm waiting for your forgiveness. If I simply left after apologizing, it would seem like I didn't really care, now wouldn't it? This way, you know it does matter to me."

I groaned. "I get that… but why does it matter _so _much?"I finished, slightly sarcastic.

He chuckled and took slow steps forward until he was in my personal space. I resisted the urge to back away. I could feel the heat from his body radiating outwards, and his hair hung off his forehead as he tilted his head slightly down to look me in the eyes.

"Because, Bella. I want you to know that I meant nothing of what I said the other night. That I was angry, and frustrated, and unjustly took it out on you. That I truly care what you think about me, and I would never want to intentionally hurt you again." His hand came up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, out of my eyes. I think I may have been gaping. His green, beautiful eyes were doing some serious dazzling, more than even that time in the rain, and they bored into mine too intensely.

I swallowed and took an unsteady step back. "Um… oh. Well then…" I cleared my throat. "I forgive you."

He grinned, again dazzling me - can we say, unfair? - and stepped up to me again. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me against him, surprising me and making me squeak softly as he hugged me. "Thank you, Bella," he said so gratefully that I couldn't doubt his words. "You can't know how much I truly regret what I said."

I pulled away, not particularly liking the things his arms tightly around me were doing to my vital systems.

"You're welcome," I mumbled, blushing and nervously pushing hair out of my face.

His eyes didn't move from me, and he didn't give a wave and turn to leave, like I half expected him to. Apparently, Hyde was not allowed back, for a while at least.

An uncertain look entered his eyes, something I'd never seen on him before. "Let me make it up to you." he said slowly.

I felt cautious. "What?"

"Let me make it up to you. Dinner, a movie, something."

I blinked in surprise, and asked uncertainly, "Like…" Then I snapped my mouth shut, blushing. No way was I going to ask if it was a date, only to have him say that it obviously wasn't. Nope. I'd had enough embarrassment concerning Edward, thank you very much. Maybe in a few thousand years, when the mass amount I had built up in only months had worn away.

His eyes were still on my face, assessing. "Yes. If that's what you want."

Well, wasn't this a surprising turn of events? He almost sounded hopeful, yet, also like he was again uncertain if he should be saying it. "What do you want?" I wasn't going to make him feel obligated to take me out on a date. That would be even more embarrassing than mistaking it for one.

Edward ducked his head down, hands in his pockets, clearly thinking. It lasted long enough that I got uneasy, then embarrassed, and turned to go.

"Just forget about it," I called over my shoulder, hoping to sound casual and probably failing miserably.

"Bella, wait." His hand closed over my arm, making me stop and turn, before sliding down to entwine with my own.

"I… Bella, I like you a lot. But…"

But. The inevitable, 'but'. So many different conclusions to that simple beginning of a sentence flew through my head in the few moments he paused, dropping my hand and running it through his messy, bronze hair. I was blushing madly, waiting for the outcome.

He sighed. "It's hard for me, Bella. After…" his voice choked slightly, and I glanced up at him in surprise. His eyes were tightly shut as he gained control over himself. When he slowly opened his eyes, there were none of the tears I had heard earlier apparent. "After my father passed away, I made an effort to shut myself away. It's really been only my mom and I for a long while now, even with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice here for us. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to give you what you deserve from a… boyfriend. My life's… complicated, Bella, and I'd hate for you to get dragged into my problems."

I was busy staring at him in shock as he spoke. So the whole big deal was that he wasn't sure that he would be a good boyfriend? That's _it_?!

"Edward," I interrupted him finally. He stopped and looked at me, uneasily. "I don't care if your life is complicated. Everyone's life is complicated in some way at some time. I'd…" my voice faltered for a moment, and I blushed as I grabbed his hand again and laced our fingers. "I'd like for us to at least give 'us' a try."

That breathtaking crooked grin slid over his face, lighting his eyes up like when he'd been laughing with me on the couch at Alice's house. "Alright. But…" His eyes clouded over again. "Bella, I mean it. There so much you don't know about me." There was a pained, tortured undertone to his voice, and almost a warning, and my heart strings tugged in response.

I tried to lighten the situation; all this seriousness was starting to unnerve me. "And you don't know all that much about me. So we're even, yes?"

A small smile quirked the corners of his lips, and a small portion of pain cleared from his eyes. "I suppose so, yes."

"Good." I said. Silence overtook us, I shifted slightly, wondering what to do now. "So…" I trailed off, wondering if he really was going to go out with me.

He laughed, like he could read my thoughts. "Bella, I said alright, didn't I? I meant it… we can give us a try, you can decide if I'm a good enough boyfriend or not." He ducked his head slightly down and to the side to catch my eyes, grinning faintly. He laughed slightly. "Stop looking so worried."

I chuckled nervously. Great, he could read minds. Just another thing to add to the unfairness that is Edward Masen.

He sighed, and wrapped his fingers more tightly around my own, pulling me gently along behind him. It was silent for a few minutes before he lifted up our hands. "Do you mind this?" He sounded uncertain, and when I glanced over, he even looked it, a small worried frown pulling his brows down slightly.

I couldn't stop the smile that pulled up my lips. He looked kind of cute when he did that. "No, it's perfectly fine, Edward." We walked for a little longer before a question popped in my head. I mulled over whether or not to ask it, chewing lightly on the inside corner of my lips.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, stopping to look curiously at me.

I blushed slightly. "Well, it's nothing really. I was just wondering… if you were going to keep calling me Princess."

His crooked grin pulled up his lips, and I resisted the urge to sigh. _Unfair,_ my mind sang quietly.

"Maybe. Do you want me to stop?"

I frowned. "Well, that's what I was thinking about. Sometimes, when you say it, you make it sound like you're calling me scum, or something equally inappropriate and gross. And others, it's different, light, teasing. I'm not sure…"

He laughed. "You're more perceptive than I thought. The first couple times I called you that, it's because I was mocking you. But then others… others, I just did it because I enjoyed it when you retaliated." He grin grew even larger, and he started walking again. "I liked how you simply thought up a name to call me back, and sometimes," he smirked sideways at me and added confidentially, "I had to fight not to laugh and tell you how cute you were."

I blushed, but was unable to stop the small smile from flitting onto my lips. He laughed under his breath, and paused at the entrance of the school gates. "Well. Now that you and I have things cleared up and good," he threw me his crooked grin, "I should probably get home to check on my mom. She's been doing better, but I don't want to chance anything."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Okay… Edward?"

He smiled down at me. "Yeah?"

"When are we going to…" I trailed off, realizing I didn't really know what he wanted to do as a first date.

"I'm not too sure… maybe tomorrow or the day after. I'll call you to let you know."

I frowned. "I don't have-"

"I have yours. Alice called you from my phone once…. Here, give your cell to me."

I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him. He punched in a bunch of numbers, then smiled and gave it back. "There. I'll call you later, alright?"

I smiled and nodded, feeling a warm feeling spread through my chest, making my stomach stir with a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

He gave my hand a final squeeze, and let it go, heading across the street where I could see his silver Volvo. He paused a little ways away and called back, "And Bella? Thanks."

I smiled and waved, staying to watch as he drove away.

Wow… in the time span of about three days, Edward and I had fought to world war 3 intensity, ignored and stalked each other respectively, made up and forgave each other, and now had a date planned out in the next couple of days.

Was any of this normal?

**I know, I know... short, right? But I'm not too sure how soon I'll be able to update this week or next (busy schedule... maybe, hopefully by Monday next week at the latest?) and I am just in love with this story... Also, I should be starting to work on Sorrow's next chapter - I think it might turn out being a Jasper POV! - so there's that as well... Anyways! Tell me what you think! I loved hearing all your guys' funny quotes or jokes, I was laughing so hard reading them, I got the weirdest looks. Hmm... this time, tell me if you watch NASCAR or Drags (nitro rocks!), and if you do, tell me what got you into it. XD Until next time!! REMEMBER, 70!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Date Night

**So, this is a little later than I'm sure any of you wanted or expected... same here. I'm still trying to get things settled at school; I'm thinking of dropping a class and getting another free period, but I have to see if some other things fall through first. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It was no fair; the one time I'd probably be grateful to Rosalie's and Alice's fashion expertise, and they're not here. I didn't think that Edward wanted Alice to know... otherwise, he would have told her himself and I'd have been suffering the third degree hours ago. Rosalie hadn't picked up her phone since the last time I'd called her, and I wondered momentarily if she had worked out whatever was wrong. So I was alone in my choosing something to wear tonight for my date with Edward.

I had my towel still wrapped around my damp hair, music was blaring from the stereo, and I had only managed to decide what to wear as far as a bra and panties. In other words... I was screwed. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I glanced through my wardrobe, acutely aware that Edward would be picking me up in a little over an hour for dinner and a movie. I rustled through everything again for the who-knew how many times, then jumped as my phone started vibrating in front of me. I picked it up, scanning the screen as I moved to turn down the stereos volume.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Hey Bells. Listen, I know this may seem an odd thing to ask, but have you seen or heard from Leah?"

"Leah?" I blinked, confused. "I thought she was staying at her mom's with her brother."

I could hear the discomfort on Jacob's end of the phone despite the silence. "...She's missing."

Cold rushed through me. "What?" I tried to say; it came out as a strangled garble.

"It's only been a few hours, and you know how she gets with her temper, I was just wondering if maybe she'd called you or caught a bus back to school."

"What upset her this time?" I asked.

Jacob sighed heavily. "Her mom's dating again... Leah is still upset over her dad's death last year, and got out of hand in the argument. They both said some rash things, apparently, and now Leah's gone off and isn't answering her phone, even for me."

_Well, duh,_ I thought. _You'd just tell her mom._

"I haven't heard from her Jake, but I'll let you know if I do."

He sighed, obviously worried, and quickly said a good bye. I rolled my eyes and called Leah's cell. It rang five times before she reluctantly answered.

"He called you, didn't he?"

I laughed. "So, where are you this time?" Last time she'd pulled a day-trip, she had caught a bus to the city and spent a day with Visa and Designer Shoes.

"I found a Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop and have eaten enough ice cream that I will need to run fifty miles to make up for it all." she laughed. Of course, Leah was joking; she ate twice as much as some of the guys at our school and still remained in shape. Volleyball seemed to do that for her.

"So you've been there for hours? What can you do in an ice cream shop for over two hours?"

More laughter, and I wondered how much sugar had been in her system. "Eating, of course. Oh, and they have this jukebox like thing that plays really good music to dance to. And I met this guy, Freddie, who loves the same type of ice cream as me, so we had a contest, and I won!"

"Leah, I think you've had too much sugar." I stated, unable to stop the smile.

"Yep!" she giggled. "But no worries... I'll call my mom before the store closes, and then Jake before she takes my cell away." She made an obvious change of subject. "So, you obviously know the ups and downs of my life. What's happening in yours?"

I hesitated. If Alice or Rosalie found out I let Leah know before them, I'd have hell to pay, but I needed advice, and I needed it _now_. "I have a date with Alice's cousin in about forty minutes, and I have no idea what to wear!" I bounced in place a little, upset again.

There was a short silence before Leah laughed at me. "Bells, if you can't find something in your closet, check Rosalie's. I'm sure she would shove something of her's at you if she were there to dress you."

I laughed with her; she had a valid point. "Alright. I suppose I shouldn't worry so much, right?"

"Right." she told me. "I suppose I should call my mom now," she finished with a reluctant sigh. "I'll talk to you later, Bella."

I hung up, then raided Rosalie's closet. A lot of things I managed to disregard, simply because I would never be caught out in public wearing them (sober, at least; who knew what I would do the day I got drunk for whatever inconceivable reason?) and because the fit wasn't quite right. Eventually, though, I found the perfect thing. It was a simple sweater in a dark early evening blue that flared slightly at the hands and had a scoop-neck, exposing some of my shoulders and chest. For Rosalie, it was extremely modest, but for me, it was as out there as I was willing to get. Satisfied with the shirt, I grabbed a pair of light blue faded jeans, a pair of black flats, and my purse. Thrumming with anticipatory energy, I opened my door and stepped out, turning to lock it, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edw-" I said happily, turning to face him before stopping short.

Mike's jaw fell open. "Bella?"

"Yes." I snapped. What was he doing here? Why didn't he just leave me alone? I seriously needed a restraining order or something the rate he wouldn't leave me alone. Of course, that was probably being exaggeratory, I decided, so I would just have to get Emmett or Jacob or maybe even Edward to beat him up. Preferably Emmett... he wasn't in school, and thus couldn't get in trouble. And he was just plain scarier.

"Bella, are you even listening toe me?" he whined, snapping me out of my mental fantasy of Mike being turned into mush by Emmett.

"No." I flatly stated, which made him pout. God, what had I ever seen in this guy? Obviously, I needed to listen to Rosalie more often, and admit that she knew more about guys than I did. It would have saved me from this horrible situation of Mike the Golden Retriever and Stalker.

"Bella, I understand you're confused about what happened that night, but trust me! I was just trying to get you home safe after you had those drinks-"

"Mike, I remember perfectly well what happened, thank you very much, and you need to get your story straight." I told him in a very fed-up tone of voice.

He continued talking, but I was ignoring him again, wondering when Edward would come here looking for me. It crossed my mind that I'd never asked him how he'd gotten into the school that night when he first apologized; all the gates were locked, and he didn't have a key. Mike was still going on and on about whatever, and I was impatiently waiting for a chance to escape when Edward walked around the corner behind Mike. I fought the grin from coming onto my face as he looked in annoyance at Mike, then winked at me. Stealthily quiet, he crept up behind him until he was barely inches away, then folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat. Mike whipped around, eyes shocked.

Edward glared at him, jaw tight with displeasure. "If your finished with your pathetic speech, Toad, I'd like to take Bella out to dinner now. If we wait any longer for you to get a simple point through your thick head, we're going to be late for the movie."

I couldn't stop the grin any longer and it broke through. I brushed past Mike and linked my arm through Edward's, grinning up at him. He was still glaring at Mike and slowly, my grin faded.

"Bella-" Mike started.

Edward's glare intensified, ready to shoot laser beams of death at him if he spoke another word, daring him to. Mike meekly shut his mouth and backed down the hallway, then turned and hurried away. I glanced up at Edward, waiting for him to relax.

"Come on," I encouraged, tugging his arm. "We're going to be late, remember?"

Finally, he turned his gaze to me and smirked. "I lied."

Grinning again, I let him lead me out to the gates. As we neared them, I remembered my earlier musings and glanced at him curiously. "How'd you get in? The gates are locked by now this time of year."

He cast a sly look down towards me again. "Why do you ask? Planning on ratting me out to the cops?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Edward. Exactly."

Chuckling, he said, "Tonight? I called Emmett and told him I needed to get something from you, and asked to borrow the key Rosalie gave him. Last time..." He gave me another look, this one amused. "I jumped the fence."

I stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "You jumped the _fence?_ Where did you learn to do that?" Where would he need to learn to do that?

"It's all in who you know, Bella. My friend Tanya taught me... took me a while to get the hang of it, and I still am not that great compared to others, but my skills suffice."

I stared at him blatantly, obviously lost in incredulity, but he simply smiled again and continued leading me out to his Volvo.

"You're friends lacking business tonight?" I asked, teasing.

He sent me a somewhat tight grin. "Don't know. I haven't spoken to them for the past week."

I nodded my head, lost in thought for a moment, as Edward opened the door for me. I sent him a smile of gratitude, and sat down, taking in a deep breath to calm the jitters that were threatening to hit me. He sat down, turning down the air, and then turning the music up so that it was a faded background noise. Silently, he started the car and we pulled onto the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, blushing slightly. Why, even I didn't know.

"I figured we could go to that little Mexican food place next to the theater. Do you like Mexican food?"

I raised a brow. "I ate Esme's enchiladas, didn't I?"

He grinned at me before turning back to the road. "Yes, but eating Esme's cooking and liking the type of food are two different things." There was a silence, but it was no longer uncomfortable. After a while, Edward spoke again. "You can choose a different CD if you'd like. I have literally thousands."

I laughed. "No, this is fine."

"What types of music do you like?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know; a wide variety I guess." I listed off a few groups, and Edward threw his crooked grin at me.

"We have almost the exact same tastes, you know. What's your favorite color?"

I blushed. "It changes day to day. I suppose today it's blue." I answered, plucking at the sweater. I tended to wear the color I was liking that day.

Edward's eyes ran me over. "Mmm... I think I agree with you there."

He continued his questioning until we pulled up at the restaurant. Quickly, he got out and came around to my side to open my door before I could even get my seat belt completely undone. Blushing and mumbling my thanks, I followed him inside. We sat down at an empty table and waited as the server asked what we wanted to drink and left; Edward began his inquisition again.

"What's your family like?"

I sighed. "My dad, Charlie, is into politics, specifically law enforcement. I always forget what exactly he does, but he's almost never home anymore. Rene, my mom, is always getting a new hobby. At one point, I think she thought it was her calling to be a gourmet chef. She nearly had the house burn down when she became distracted while making peanut butter chip cookies. She looks a lot like me, only prettier, and she was my best friend before I met Rosalie."

He smiled. "When'd you meet Rose?"

"When I decided going to boarding school might manage to let my parents get closer again. That was about three years ago, and I was her roommate. We hit it off after Lauren spilled an icee down my back my second day here." I grinned, remembering Rosalie going off on Lauren and the scene it caused that brought us together. "She's had my back since then."

He grinned back.

"Well, what about you?" I asked, but then the server arrived with drinks and we ordered. I waited patiently for Edward to answer, but he didn't. Finally, after staring at each other wordlessly for a few minutes, he sighed.

"What about me?"

"How did you and Alice meet Emmett?" I decided to ask, since I knew family related questions might upset him.

His lips lifted up in a grin, triggering my own. "Well, Alice was going shopping, again, and Emmett happened to be standing outside the store she was in. As usual, she had a thousand bags, most of which I was carrying, and needed more arms. She literally ran outside and dragged him in after her, then dumped the bags into his arms. He followed us out to the car, the whole time looking amused and confused, then introduced himself. We simply just hit it off after that."

I nodded. "What's school like for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's school; what else can I say? I get good grades, don't have time for extra-curricular activities these days, then either go home or to work or tutor occasionally. That's about it."

I tilted my head. "What about friends? You mentioned them earlier."

He sighed, looking away momentarily. "My friends... the people I hang out with are an unusual bunch. There's not much I can say about them beyond that." He turned his gaze back to me and fired off a question before I could. "What do you do for fun?"

I snorted. "I read, hang out with Rosalie and Alice, sleep. I've told you, my life is boring."

A small smile lifted a corner of his mouth, but before he could ask me anything else or respond, the server returned with our plates. We tucked into the meal, eating and commenting on something every once in a while. After we finished, Edward motioned the server over. She held out the booklet, and Edward slipped a bill inside before rising. He held his hand out for me, and I took it slowly, forcing myself to ignore the tingling that skittered up from the points of contact.

"I was thinking," Edward said as we walked down the block towards the theater. "How about we forgo the movie and do something else?"

I blinked, startled by the suggestion. "Like what?"

He grinned crookedly, and tugged me across the street.

The building he led me to was nondescript outside, with black-tinted windows and dark blue paint. The double doors were black, windowless, and unlocked. I hesitated briefly outside the doors, until my curiosity got the better of me and I let Edward lead me inside.

The anteroom was dark, and almost empty except for a huge guy standing in front of the doors on the other side of the room. Edward walked straight up to him, then did that odd hand slid/bump handshake that guys did. As if it made them more manly than a regular handshake... go figure.

"Edward, my man." the large guy rumbled. His voice was deep, seeming to come up from the depths of his chest. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Ricardo. Been a while. School, work, you know how it can be." Edward told him. Ricardo's dark eyes flickered to me.

"Who's the girl?"

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "This is Bella. We're looking for a little fun tonight."

Ricardo chuckled, and opened the door. "Alright, Edward. Miss. Bella." he added as we walked by him, tilting his head and smiling kindly. After the door shut behind us, I leaned close to Edward and whispered, "Who was that? Where are we?"

"That's Ricardo. He's an old pal of mine, son of a friend of my dad's. And this," we walked through _another_ set of doors, and I froze, eyes wide. "Is his hang out."

The wide, high-ceilinged room was filled with bright lights, blue and red and green. A bar - which obviously wasn't handing out alcoholic drinks, because no one here seemed to be of age - was manned by a girl wearing a college sweatshirt and worn jeans, and a band was on the small stage in the far corner of the room, going through a sound check. Tables were circling around the perimeter of the room, and people were sitting and chatting. A couple pool tables were opposite the stage, lit by overhead lamps. It was very relaxed, comfortable, and friendly.

Edward chuckled. "It's just like an exclusive club... he only let's in his buddies. When I have time, I come here to hang out. Come on." He led me over to a table between the pool tables and bar, where we sat down. The girl behind the bar grinned as Edward waved at her, set down the rag she was cleaning a glass with, and came over.

"Edward! I haven't seen you in forever!" She leaned down to give him a quick hug, then turned to me. "And who is this?" she added with a slightly teasing lilt.

"Manda, this is Bella. Bella, this is Ricardo's girlfriend, Manda."

"Actually," Manda trilled, practically beaming, "I'm his fiancee."

She held out her hand to reveal the slim, elegant white-gold band and sapphire stone. I gasped, and she grinned even larger, a half-squeal slipping from her lips.

"It's beautiful," I told her reverently.

She sighed. "I know..."

"When did this happen?" Edward asked, sounding somewhat disbelieving, but happily so.

"Well, it was only last night, really. Our four year anniversary." She sighed again, plopping her chin in her hand. "It was unbelievable romantic."

I smiled. "Well, congrats."

She smiled, coming out of her daydreams, and rose again. "I should get back to manning the bar. You two want anything?"

Edward shrugged. "Bring us whatever, whenever. We're fine for now."

After she walked away, I turned to Edward. "They've been together for four years?"

He nodded. "Since they were both seniors in High School. I was wondering when he'd get around to popping the question." The band started playing, the noise blocking out any chance of having a normal, non-yelling conversation. Edward and I watched people and the band for a few songs, then he turned to me.

"Bella!" he yelled.

"What?" I shouted back. The music swelled even louder so I missed his response. "Huh?" I frowned.

"Dance with me!"

I shook my head frantically as he came around to my side of the table. "Why not?" he whispered, right against my ear.

I swallowed, fighting the urge to swoon and tremble as his lips brushed against my ear. I suddenly, vividly remembered that day in my room, when he'd tricked Mike into leaving by running his lips along my jaw and neck. I kinda wanted him to do it again.

"I... Edward, you know I have balance problems." I stuttered.

His breath fanned across my jaw and ear as he chuckled lightly. "It's like they say - it's all in the leading."

I shakily shook my head, unwilling to make a fool of myself. He sighed, then murmured again. "Please Bella?"

My eyes flickered towards him, and I got caught up in the glittering green; it mesmerized me, entranced me, bespelled me into nodding. Stupid, unfair, tricky boy.

He held my hand, leading me in front of the stage where an already large group of people were dancing to the fast beat. Edward lifted my hands to his shoulders, then rested his own along my hips. "Relax," he breathed, leaning close to my ear again. I nodded, taking deep breaths, and focused on the fast, upbeat rhythm. I felt my lips lift up as I began moving along to the music; Edward stepped closer to me and laughed. "You lied to me. You dance perfectly well." I grinned up at him, enjoying myself. Something about Edward when he was relaxed and carefree made me feel the same. It was as if all my worries and concerns slipped away, and it was just the two of us alone in our own personal bubble-world.

The song ended, and the band announced the next one as one of their new pieces. It started, slow and soft. Edward tightened his hold around me, slowing his steps. I wrapped my arms around his neck; my heart, however, wasn't slowing like our movements. Instead, it picked up speed, and I had to force my breathing to remain calm. Cautiously, I laid my head against his shoulder, furtively breathing in his sweet scent. I loved how Edward smelled. And how he smiled... and laughed... and did so much to prove himself to everyone...

His cheek came to rest against my head, as we swayed to the crooned lyrics. I could tell the song was drawing to a close soon, and almost simultaneously we drew our heads away to look at each other. I began to lean closer unconsciously, my eyes slipping closed of their own accord...

Edward pulled back infinitesimally, clearing his throat. "How about we get those drinks now? You have to try the fruity clouds drink." He led me off the dance floor, not glancing back at me. I was blushing furiously, wondering if I had done something wrong, or misinterpreted, or... what?

Manda was smirking knowingly as we sat down on the bar stools, and I wondered how long she'd been watching us. It was becoming obvious that the people who had known Edward's father liked to keep an eye on him when they saw him. She made the two drinks he asked for, handing me a bright orange, red, and yellow colored one with whipped cream topping it. Uncertainly, I took a sip, then glanced up with wide eyes.

"This is delicious! What's in it?"

Manda laughed. "Oarnge, cherry, and lemon flavoring, and Mountain Dew soda. I got bored one afternoon and expermiented with Italian Sodas. This is Edward's favorite, after the Berry Twist. It has blackberry, raspberry, and strawberry, in that order."

We talked a little longer, danced some more, and then Edward offered to take me home. We left, Ricardo grinning and telling Edward a wedding invitation would be heading his way when they had a date and everything picked out, and then we were walking back to Edward's Volvo. It was a nearly silent ride back to my school, with a few scattered questions and comments. I fidgeted with my fingers as he pulled up and hurried around to open my door for me. I softly thanked him as I stepped out, grabbing his hand so I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

He walked me up to the gate, quickly unlocking it and opening it for me, and followed beside me to my dorm. I glanced up at him as we reached my door, and was surprised to see he looked torn.

"I had fun tonight," I said slowly, cautiously.

"I did as well," he murmured.

I swallowed, wanting to ask if we could do it again, but terrified to. Instead, I decided to examine my feet intensely.

"Bella," Edward said softly, obviously amused. His finger slipped under my chin and lifted my face. His was surprisingly close, making breathing suddenly difficult. I chanted to myself, silently, _"Don't hyperventilate, Bella. Don't, don't, don't...!_

His lips descended onto my own, and I lost all coherent thought. Instead, all I could focus on was how soft his lips were, gentle yet insistent. His hand had slid down to cup my jaw, his other wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. My hands had a mind of their own as they lifted and tangled in his hair, locking his lips firmly over mine. He was _not _just going to leave me hanging after a kiss like this. Nu-uh, nope, not at all.

Unfortunately for me, Edward just so happened to be stronger than me, and pulled slowly away, chuckling breathlessly. "Bella, let go. I have to get home now."

"Nuh-uh." I disagreed and yanked his lips back down to my own. He didn't fight me, so it's his fault we were kissing again. If he really wanted to go, he would have pulled away, right? Right.

I hadn't realized I was pressed against the door until we separated again, breathing heavily. I leaned woozily against the wood, glad for the support, as Edward braced his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me if you keep doing that."

I grinned coyly, suddenly confident with the knowledge that I affected him the same as he affected me. "Perhaps that's been my goal along. I mean, it'd be a pretty smart way to get back at you, Hyde, don't you think? Death by kissing?"

He chuckled, resting his forehead against mine. "It could be. And I might believe that..." He leaned his lips down until they were mere whispers apart from my own. "Except that I think you are just as addicted to kissing me as I am to you."

His thumb rubbed circles right at the corner of my jaw, just before my ear, and his lips brushed mine for the barest moment.

He pulled away, grinning crookedly and cockily. "I'll see you soon, Princess." he called as he walked backwards down the hall. I stared after him in mindless disbelief, brain dead from his kissing.

Damn Hyde, he always had to get the last word in, didn't he? I slipped into my room with a silly stupid grin on my face that I probably couldn't get rid of even if I heard the world was going to end. It could end right now, and I'd die happy.

**Ooo, wow. They just can't help messing with each other, can they? I had a hard time getting through the middle of this chapter, so sorry if it shows. However... I liked my ending. XD I know it's a little late coming, but I hope you all enjoy this! Oh, and I want to know... let me know in your reviews if you want to know what everyone else is doing during their vacations, or just a single person/group. I know exactly what's happening with Rose and Emmett... but not the others. So; do you think I should write about all three of them (Alice, Jasper, and Rose and Em) or just Rose and Em? Please tell me what you think, and all that jazz! loves and Hugs all!**


	20. Chapter 20: Lost: An Emmett and Rose chp

**Okay. So from those who answered me, it seemed most of you wanted to know what the hockey sticks has been up with Em and Rose. Lots, let me tell you. Quite depressingly lots. So. If you don't care about what's up with them, you can skip this, and though you might be a little confused for a moment later when they all come back from break, don't worry, it's nothing too major. I'd forgive you for not reading it. Still, I hope those who do enjoy it. If there's any confusion, let me know and I'll try to clear it up for you! Loves and Hugs all my lovely reviewers!**

3rd Person POV

Rosalie glanced over at Emmett surreptitiously as they wound down the deserted road in the very early hours of the morning. He had the CD player on, Devil Wears Prada loudly screaming from the car's speakers. Emmett would occasionally mouth some of the words soundlessly; his fingers drummed in tune with the music against the steering wheel.

The visit with his mother for the first few days of break had gone far better than Rosalie expected, and had been far more enjoyable. While it was obvious that there was baggage between the two, and there were things that still needed to be hashed out, it was also apparent that they were mother and son and loved each other. Emmett's mom - Melinda, as she had insisted on being called - had his dark, curly hair, and dimpled smile, but that was pretty much where the similarities physically ended. She was average height, and petite with dark blue eyes that were wide and framed with thick, dark lashes. If Rosalie hadn't already known, she wouldn't have been able to guess in a thousand years that the woman had spent years in jail for possession of illegal substances.

After being introduced, Rosalie had simply sat there, slightly uncomfortable and unsure what to do with herself. Emmett and Melinda had gone off on a conversation about what had been going on with the other - Emmett's online college classes were going well - and then they brought up the jeep.

Rosalie listened more attentively now, feeling more in her depth, and interested in what the older woman had to say about her son's choice of vehicle.

"Rosie's great with cars, Ma. She's got to be the most beautiful, brilliant grease monkey around." Emmett wrapped his arm proudly over her shoulder.

Rose smiled up at him (he was the only one she allowed to call her a grease monkey, and when they were in his garage alone, he called her _his_ Grease Monkey; mushily cute, but she liked it, since it was uniquely Emmett), then glanced cautiously to see what his mom's reaction to her "car obsession" - as her parents called it - was.

"Wow. It's good to see that there'll be someone there to fix up his jeep when he inevitably overworks the engine. Or forgets to change the oil. Or tries to fix it and disconnects the spark plugs or something equally silly."

"Hey!" Emmett countered with a grin. "I'm not that bad anymore! Jeesh, Ma, I'm not little any more."

Rosalie laughed; yep, the overworking the engine bit definitely sounded like her Em.

But his mom was a poor, defenceless field mouse compared to the strong hunting barn owl his grandmother would probably turn out to be. Nervousness hit again, like it had occasionally since she'd agreed to come with him. She was the one who's opinion mattered. If Emmett's grandmother disliked her, things would end. Rosalie knew how much he valued the older woman's approval and opinion. His mother may have been addicted to illegal substances, but Emmett was addicted to his grandmother's praise and admiration.

As if sensing her anxiety spiking, Emmett reached over and twined his hand with Rose's.

"Hey, babe," he cooed softly and reassuringly. "Relax. Grams is going to love you."

Rosalie blindly smiled at him before turning to face out the window, so she missed the faint, brief worried look tightening his face after his words. Even he wasn't sure of them, and he worried about the reception they would get.

It wasn't that great a start for them.

Emmett pulled up in front of a modest, quaint house on a cul-de-sac. His jeep stood out boldly, and Rosalie could just see in her mind's eye neighbors peering with distaste and suspicion out from behind closed curtains. Of course, Emmett remained unperturbed.

He held her waist as he lifted her down from the high jeep, though they both knew she didn't need any help. He just wanted an excuse to touch her. Instead of letting her go and heading inside, however, he pressed her up against the jeep's side, leaning down to brush his lips across her forehead.

"Relax, Grease Monkey. Grams will love you… just like I do. Well," he corrected a little louder with a smirk. "Not _just_ like I do, but you get what I mean." He lowered his lips to hers, making her emit a soft sigh, and pulled away. "I love you, Rosie."

She smiled against his lips. "Love you too."

His responding grin was huge and he lowered his lips hungrily to hers again, sliding his hands under her shirt to rub the skin of her sides, as usual not going any higher. Her skin fluttered under his touch, and he grinned even as he kissed her. Rosalie arched up and wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing firmly against him. Her other hand slipped under his shirt to stroke the defined planes of his abs, making his skin shudder under her caress. Rosalie pulled back slightly, biting his lower lip between her teeth gently before letting it go and smiling coyly up at him from between her lashes. His chuckle vibrating his chest against hers, he leaned down and took over her mouth again.

They were interrupted.

"Emmett Alan McCarty!"

They ripped apart, Rosalie's eyes widening as she took in the woman before her. She had little in common with Melinda, her daughter. Her eyes were a too-dark brown, her hair silvery and long with hints of the black it used to be. Like Emmett's it was loosely curled naturally, and she had it pulled back into a low ponytail. Her skin was weathered, but healthy; her features were prominent and sharp. For a woman - especially of her age - she was tall at five-seven or eight, and looked like she still maintained regular exercise. She intimidated the hell out of Rosalie.

"Grams," Emmett grinned, holding his arms open and stepping up to her, obviously to envelope her in a hug. Her kissed her cheek fondly and stepped away before gesturing towards a frozen Rosalie and the jeep. "This is Rosalie, the girl I've been telling you about," he grinned widely and Rose couldn't stop from returning it, coming out of her paralysis. "And this is my jeep. Cool, huh?" he asked, obviously proud of the vehicle.

His grandmother looked it over distastefully before making a noncommittal noise. Rosalie couldn't help from commenting.

"He got a great deal on it, shopped smartly and everything. And for Em, loving the outdoors so much, it's a logical buy for him. It's geared towards off-road driving."

Emmett's grin widened some more. "Yeah, what Rosie said. She's a car genius, Grams."

Her accessing gaze switched from the jeep to Rosalie. "Hmph." she snorted, before turning away. Rosalie turned a desperate gaze to Emmett, but he had slung his arm over his grandmother's shoulders and was chatting animatedly about his college classes.

Things only got worse from there on after over the next week as Emmett's grandmother's - Mrs. McCarty to Rosalie; apparently, Emmett hadn't kept his father's name after moving in with her - animosity towards her grew. At least, that's how Rose saw it; Emmett insisted she was imagining things.

Rosalie woke up one morning a few days before they were to leave late; she didn't bother changing into anything because they were going anywhere until dinner. Instead, she quickly ran a brush through her barely-tangled waves and pulled it back into a simple ponytail with a spare scrunchie she had. She walked into the kitchen, intending to grab a banana before looking for Emmett, but what she saw made her pause a moment.

Emmett, Mrs. McCarty, and a tall beautiful woman were sitting around the table, eating and talking companionably. The strange woman was fawning over Emmett, making it a point to touch his hand or arm as often as possible without seeming odd. Rosalie's eyes tightened as she took note of the spark of interest in the other woman's eyes, and the approval in Mrs. McCarty's as she obviously took notice of the interest. It hurt to know the elderly woman approved of someone other than her for Emmett.

"Oh, Rosalie," Mrs. McCarty said lightly, taking notice of her in the doorway. "Nice of you to finally join us… this is Heidi. She's the granddaughter of a good friend of mine."

Heidi glanced up and smiled, sickly sweet, the smile Rosalie offered to waitresses simpering over her Emmett when they ate out. She rose and offered her hand to Rosalie to shake, quickly flicking her gaze over her. For the first time in a long while, Rosalie didn't see any intimidation or uncertainty in the opposing look, and it unsettled her.

"I was just telling Em that she attends a very prestigious college in Italy; she's majoring in psychology… the tuition is affordable, and she even offered to put a good word in for him. It would be a wonderful opportunity for him. See the world, get a college education at a good school, go somewhere in his life…"

Rosalie briefly ground her teeth together, furious at Mrs. McCarty for obviously wanting her grandson to travel halfway across the world and away from her. Still, she managed to keep the light, politely interested look on her face in place.

"And as I keep telling Marge, it would be no problem. Besides, it's not that big a deal; I'm friends with the Dean's adopted twins, and I know him. He wouldn't mind letting in someone of Emmett's intelligence in on a scholarship. Of course he'd have to work hard to keep it, but I'm sure he could manage it," she laughed lightly, running her hands through his hair. Rose wondered if there was steam coming out of her ears. It had taken her half a second to realize that Marge must have been Mrs. McCarty, and it infuriated her that she, as Emmett's girlfriend, wasn't allowed to call her that. Heidi gave her an overly polite look. "And what do you major in… Rosaline, right?"

"Rosalie, actually." Rose corrected, somewhat stiffly. Her eyes flickered to Emmett and she wondered when he'd help her out as she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Rose's still in her senior year. But she really wants to major in mechanics and business or something."

_I will not blush, I will not blush, I'm not Bella!_ she chanted in her head. Though she doubted he'd meant to, Emmett had just embarrassed her; she could see the contempt in both older women's eyes.

Heidi's eyes widened, a brief flare of cruel delight flashing over them. "So you're what? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen." Rosalie spat, loosing control of her temper and unwilling to take any more of the condescending tone being thrown at her.

Mrs. McCarty rose. "I will not have you speaking to my guest and friend like that, Miss. Hale. Perhaps it would be best if you left us all to our brunch until you have a better hold on yourself." She seated herself regally, and Heidi shot her a smug look before taking her place, murmuring sadly, "I was only making polite inquires to get to know Rosalinda," to Mrs. McCarty.

Rosalie glanced at the two for a brief moment before sliding her gaze to Emmett. He looked shocked, and disappointed as he met her gaze straight on. He obviously agreed with his grandmother, and wasn't going to defend her. He hadn't noticed the antagonizing they'd been subtlety working.

Grinding her teeth together some more, Rosalie spun on her heel and marched back to the guest room she was occupying. She yanked on a pair of dark jeans, a red top, and a pair of heels, grabbed her purse, and stalked back down the hall. As she passed the kitchen on her way to the front door, she caught a snippet of conversation that made her momentarily pause.

"-not good for you. She's immature, rude, and from what I've seen lazy."

"I can't say much, as I just met her, but I agree with your grandmother, Emmett. Rosalinda seems to be a very coarse, rash, and irrationally tempered young girl." Heidi added in; Rosalie could just picture her placing her hand over his and barely resisted the urge to growl.

"Emmett, I love you like a son as well as a grandson. And I'm telling you, she just isn't the one for you. She's going to drag you down like your mother did to your father, ruin your dreams and aspirations with her wants placed over your's. Just like your mother did to your father. And then she's going to leave you once you no longer entertain her or she finds something better. Those types of girls are always chasing greener pastures, and taking good boys down along their way." Mrs. McCarty continued. Rosalie felt her jaw hanging open.

Emmett said nothing in response, which felt like a stab in the back. Eventually, Mrs. McCarty's voice drifted back to Rose.

"Please Emmett. Just focus on raising money to go to a better school and your classes… maybe Heidi can get those strings pulled for you, and you can become something great. Promise me you'll at least think about what I'm saying to you." There was a long pause and Rosalie held her breath.

In her heart, she wanted him to shove his chair away, disagree with the insults said about her and defend her, say how wonderful she was not because she was around to hear it, but because he meant it when he said he loved her faults and all. Instead, she heard…

"I promise Grams."

Fighting back tears - a ridiculous and stupid reaction over _any_ boy - Rosalie left the house.

Rosalie had learned by the time she was twelve and had her first couple fights with her parents (she had a habit of taking apart and putting together their 'Vette) how to go for an anger-driven walk and not get lost. It involved a pattern she always took, a certain number of blocks straight, a right turn, a block less then before, a left turn the same number of blocks, then another right for as many blocks as she wanted. Then, all she would have to do was keep track of how many she had gone, add the number of blocks after the first right turn, make a left, walk a block, and she'd find herself where she started. Bella told her it was ridiculously complicated; it made perfect sense to Rosalie, though, so she kept to it.

She paused as she passed a Starbucks, then slipped inside and bought a Cinnamon Dolce latte. The chill from the other day's rain had permeated the air and made her fingers slightly stiff, so when she wrapped them tightly around the cup, a sigh of content slipped past her plump lips. The glory of coffee; so may uses. Slowly, Rosalie began her way back, realizing it'd been almost a fifteen minutes, so it'd be a half hour when she got back.

_I'm being ridiculous,_ Rosalie thought, a small self-depreciating smile lifting her lips before she took another sip from the cooling drink. Emmett and her were meant to be, she knew that. And no Italian-college, psych major bombshell and/or influential grandmother was going to come between them.

Now Rosalie felt slightly guilty. She knew she'd worried Bella the previous week when she'd called, and when she hadn't called her back a few days later until that weekend. Even then she hadn't been herself. Probably, she should call her later and explain things, They'd laugh about her dramatic tendencies and it would be over and done with, a thing of the past.

Feeling much better and more sure of herself, Rosalie rounded the corner onto the block Mrs. McCarty lived on. Her walk-plan still worked.

And froze, suddenly numb fingers dropping her two-thirds empty latte.

Emmett and Heidi were next to his jeep, in much the same manner and position as when Rosalie and him had arrived, and been in many times before. Their lips were locked, Heidi's fingers fisted around the lower half of his short, pulling him close, closer; Emmett's hands were braced against the jeep on either side of her head. As Rosalie watched, immobile, Heidi's leg slowly wrapped its way up and around Emmett's, locking in place curled around his.

Rosalie wasn't sure how she did it, later. A large portion of her wanted to storm up to them and rip them apart, then furiously lay claim to Emmett's mouth to a) remind them all who he was with and b) just plain rid him of and taste of her left lingering on his lips. She may have actually done it too (or at least yelled at them), but then they separated. Heidi saw her over Em's shoulder, and, smirking, leaned forward to press against the lips Rose was enthralled with. He didn't stop her, didn't move away, just stayed in the same position.

Rosalie knew defeat when she saw it, even if she was usually the one dealing it. Cold inside, slowly fracturing into irreparable pieces, she turned and tried to recall the way to the transportation station she'd seen as they'd driven into town.

R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em…R&Em

Emmett paced his room for the umpteenth time, worried beyond measure. His grandmother had left him behind while she drove Heidi and her grandmother to lunch; Emmett was supposed to join them, but had turned it down when he couldn't reach Rose. Besides, after what had happened - could he count it as assault if she yanked him onto her like that, and he'd been afraid to hurt her so he hadn't fought her off? - besides the jeep earlier.

God, all he could think about as Heidi's lips had been on his was of Rosalie, and how much better she felt pressed against him, and how much he wished it were her kissing him. He couldn't tell his grandmother of course, because Heidi was the granddaughter of a friend and he loved his Grams, but still. He was _not _spending any time with Heidi without his Rosalie to hold tightly to. Maybe to sick on her… she'd looked like she was ready to claw Heidi's eyes out this morning.

Emmett paused temporarily as he wondered if Rose had perhaps picked up on that this morning…. Huh. Maybe his Grams was wrong, and Rosalie hadn't been acting childishly. Not that he actually had thought that, but his Grams was usually right, and had never led him wrong before.

Rosalie had been gone for over two hours now, and he was worried. He knew she could take care of herself, but it never stopped him from worrying, just like when he knew she was in a club him was bouncing for. He was even more picky on who he let in then, making sure to keep the suspicious looking guys away from her.

Still… maybe his Grams was right. Maybe this thing with Rosie wasn't as big as his mind kept making it out to be. She was only a senior in high school, he had just turned twenty earlier that month, and was possibly heading off to college soon. Besides; Rosie was smart and brilliant and had potential and the money to get there. She didn't need someone dragging her down.

He didn't agree with the things his Grams had said about his Rose. But he was pretty sure his Grams wouldn't steer him wrong. If she said it was best not to be with Rosalie, then he was assured that she knew better. She'd never steered him wrong before… he owed her so much more than doubt over a girl, even one as amazing, superb, and fantastic as Rosalie. _Rose was as perfect as it gets, _ he silently acknowledged.

Emmett glanced down at his cell again. Already, he'd called her dozens of times, and left messages begging to know where she was and have her call him back the first five. Running a hand through his curls, he held his breath, mentally chanting for her to pick up.

"What?" her beautiful voice snapped sourly.

"Rose," he breathed in relief. Despite what he knew he was going to have to do soon, he couldn't stop the feeling in his chest. "Where are you?"

"On a train." was her short, flat reply.

Emmett blinked, surprised and confused. "Why?"

"I'm going home, just drop my stuff off at Alice's house and I'll pick it up eventually."

A tendril of unease slithered through him. "Rose, I could just drop them off at your room." He had the key after all. His tone as he continued was quiet and serious. "I need to talk to you anyways." He'd had no idea how hard those words would be to force out knowing what would be coming.

"We're talking now, aren't we?" she asked anger and the knowledge of what she suspected he wanted to talk about weighing down her voice.

He closed his eyes. "This isn't really a-"

"Emmett, I know I'm just a silly high school girl -" He tried to oppose the self-aimed insult, but she spoke over him. "-But just tell me. Now."

He sighed; he wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to do this yet. All he could keep thinking was he wanted one more hug, one more kiss, one more night, one more week… one more lifetime with her. "Rosalie…" His voice was rough with pain; Rosalie was distracted by the rushing in her ears, the racing of her heart, the loud mental chant of _Let me be wrong, let me be wrong!_ in her head and didn't notice. "I… This… isn't going to work." The words tore his throat on their way out, deflating him.

A harsh laugh floated from Rosalie's end of the line. A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to let him know that; she would treat him like any other boy she broke up with, even if she was the dumpee this time. "I see. Well, fine. Enjoy your life, Emmett McCarty. I'm sure if you accepted Heidi's college offer, you're grandmother would be very happy, she'd definitely approve." The line went dead and Rosalie leaned her head back against the seat, eyes closed. Okay, maybe she had been a little bitter. She couldn't help it.

Emmett stared blankly ahead of himself, sinking onto the end of his bead. The phone slipped from his hand, breaking open and letting the battery skitter out across the floor, and he dropped his face in his hands, unable to support its weight any longer. The suffocating, deafening silence surrounded him, confused him, until he was lost.

Both were completely, totally, shatteringly _lost_.

**...wow. I listened to some odd songs while writing this, and it's late and I'm tiredly braindead, so I'm going to tell you the ones I can remember. Helena -MCR; Should've Said No - Taylor Swift; Everything I'm Not - The Veronicas; Untouched - The Veronicas (this was while Rose and Em were getting hot and steamy at the beginning... and just cause I love this song. XD); Cold As You - Taylor Swift; Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine. That's all I can remember... there might have been more, there might not have been. Oh well. You can go find your own if you don't like mine or something. _shrugs_ REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21: Carnivals

**I meant to make this a Bella/Edward chapter, and it is. Promise. But the first two parts are short peeks into what's happening with Alice and Jasper.**

**Also! I have a beta to go over my work now! She's a constant reviewer, and I've read some of her stories, so when I saw she had a beta profile, I asked her and she agreed! Everyone give a warm welcome to An.Aria.of.Moonlight! -**_**loud applause from readers, army of flying dancing (evil) purple monkeys, and random people who have no idea how they got here or why they're clapping-**_** Be sure to thank her as well in your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

APOV

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. Never before had I been _so_ bored in Forks. Not only was there not a single semi-decent department store closer than an hour and a half drive (unless I broke the speed limit; I'd managed to get it down to a little over an hour), but Jasper was at least a thousand miles away. Which was far more depressing than I thought it would be.

Rolling onto my stomach, I sighed again, feeling my fingers itch with the urge to call or text him again. All the way down in Texas, Jasper was enjoying the quiet time with his aunt. And I was stuck in Forks where everyone knew each other and were small-minded and shallow.

Groaning, I lithely leapt off the mattress and danced to my door. I was the type of person who always needed something to do, and Forks just didn't cut it. I would have asked to bring Bella with us, except I had a feeling that her and Edward might get somewhere if there was nobody around to watch it happen. Though Edward may have ruined that by losing his temper at her….

I paused half-way down the hall and, feeling only slightly guilty, focused on what the possibilities of the future for those two might be. My talent was unusual, and I didn't entirely understand it yet. All I knew was that I had strong feelings about how things would turn out. I'd known right away I'd be great friends with Rosalie and Bella; I'd known that Edward would fall hard for her, even if it took him ages to admit it; I'd had a bad feeling he'd messed up somehow before I'd gotten on the plane; and now I felt only a reassurance that they were very happy. Grinning now, I skipped down the stairs of Esme's friend's house - she was out-of-state and told us to make ourselves at home - and into the kitchen. I jumped onto the counter to watch Esme slice and dice what looked like green peppers for dinner.

"Esme." I said.

She looked up, an amused eyebrow raised. "Yes, Alice?"

I sighed. "I miss Bella. And Rosalie. And Edward and Emmett… and Jasper."

She smirked slightly. "Didn't you already call Jasper twice today?"

I made a face; Esme may not be my real mother, but she had mother's intuition alright. "Yes. I miss him so much though…." I frowned. "I didn't quite see how strong I felt for him before. I wonder if he feels the same…?" I trailed off, mainly to myself.

Esme chuckled. "I've seen the way he looks at you, hun. Don't worry your pretty head about how he feels about you. It's obvious he loves you very much."

I felt myself blush lightly at her words. Jasper and I hadn't even hinted at the word love before, and I wasn't sure we would for a while yet. Emmett and Rosalie were fast, passionate, and expressive in their relationship; Jasper and I were more reserved, slow paced… practically the opposite of their way of expressing their emotions. It'd be interesting to see how Edward and Bella showed their feelings….

With another sigh, I dropped down onto the ground again and headed for the doorway, my fingers slipping into my jacket pocket again.

"I'm going to go for a walk, Esme…" I called back to her, glancing over my shoulder.

She smiled knowingly. "Okay. Be sure to be back in an hour at the latest. I'll call you when dinner will be done soon."

I hurried outside once I was out of Esme's view, practically sprinting for the path that lead into the woods, my phone already in my hand. I held down the 2 button and waited for Jasper to pick up.

JPOV

Alice was calling me again, and I couldn't help but grin. We were probably running up each other's phone bills, but I wasn't able to stop talking with her.

"Alice," I acknowledged. It was just after dinner here, and the sky was slowly darkening into dusk. The crickets were chirping their songs, and the light breeze was warm and slightly dusty. My aunt was inside, washing dishes after a lot of insisting on her part, and I was out on the front porch, sitting in a swing, enjoying the peace.

"Jaz! I'm probably annoying you by now, but I just was so _bored_…"

I chuckled. Forks was not exactly Alice's type of place. She continued to tell me about her day, a lot of it complaints, but I hung onto her every word like the love-sick fool I was.

"I think Edward and Bella have gotten together," she finally said.

That caught my interest (not that everything else she'd said hadn't in it's own way). Bella had been infuriated by Alice's unusual cousin, yet I had thought she also seemed to, at times, like him. It was in the way she couldn't seem to help herself from talking about him, even when it was complaining, and the way she sometimes seemed to speak so highly of him. Rosalie hadn't seemed to notice that much, but then, she was distracted by Emmett.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

There was a pause on her end, and I frowned. It happened almost every time I asked her a question like this, and I wondered when she'd admit it to me. I'd figured it out after a few weeks; Alice had some sort of gift that allowed her to have a sixth sense on things. Evidently, she was cautious about letting people know, and I could understand why. But I wanted her to be able to share everything with me, not to have to hide from me. She spoke, and I realized I'd been holding my breath.

"Just a feeling really. Haven't you seen the way they act around each other?"

It came out with a soft woosh. Tonight apparently wouldn't be the night she'd share with me. "Yeah," I drawled dryly. "But why now do you think?"

"No one's there to stop them. Edward will feel better being around Bella when he has less people to put a show on for."

I didn't ask her any longer about Edward. She knew I knew something was up with him, and that it wasn't a good something, but I knew that she would never tell me. It was for Edward to share, which though likely to never happen, we both respected. I wondered if he'd tell Bella though? I didn't want her to get hurt; she was like a sister to me, in a way that Rosalie wasn't quite. I loved Rose, but there were some things I could talk about with Bella better.

"Jazz…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I asked, concerned. And frustrated; it was hard to get a read on what Alice was feeling over the phone.

She sighed. "I can't wait until I can see you again. I miss you."

"I miss you too Alice. More than you can comprehend. Five days." I reminded her.

She huffed. "Six, actually. Mom wanted to see some play that was showing in Seattle the night of our flight, so Dad and her changed our departure to the next day. I have to wait a week to see you now."

I sighed, saddened by the news, but then an idea popped into my head. "Well, I'll probably see you when Rose gets back the day after that, right? She'll want to share with everyone of the horror of Emmett's grandma." I added with a chuckle. She had already called to complain to me about the older woman days ago, and I'd told Alice about it.

Alice chuckled sadly. "Yeah…" I thought I heard her add, 'I don't want to wait that long', but I couldn't be sure. Still, I grinned. If I met her at the airport, and took her out to dinner….

We hung up later when Alice said she should be getting back to the house. I sighed contentedly and leaned back, examining the dark, star-strewn southern sky.

Back to Bella now

I yawned as I took the hot chocolate Mack handed to me. It was a little over a week into break, which meant everyone would be coming back this weekend or this Friday, which was still a few days away. I hadn't been able to reach Rosalie, and was worried about her. Last night, I'd gotten a call from Jasper, and we'd talked. He was worried about her also, since the one time he'd talked to her since I had had been days ago, and she'd sounded distressed. It took a lot to get Rose distressed.

My vision blurred as I fought to keep my eyes open. To no avail; I was pretty much brain dead.

That is… until Edward took a seat at the bar next to me. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked, a disapproving frown in place.

I smiled slightly. "Nothing much." I yawned. "I woke up, and decided to come down here for breakfast." I knew he'd see right through my excuse. His frowned deepened slightly, and he reached over and began playing with my fingers.

"You should sleep Bella. How late did you actually end up going to bed after we hung up?"

I blushed; we'd been talking on the phone with each other until at least one in the morning, when Edward had made me hang up after yawning for the fifth time. Or so he claimed; I hadn't been keeping track of such inconsequential details. Still, after that, I'd showered and read a little of the book I was reading, a new one from Barnes and Nobles. So it had probably been more like three when I'd actually fallen asleep. And right now it was about seven thirty. Barely anyone was in, except me and a few other regulars.

He sighed, obviously interpreting from my blush his answer, and gave me another disapproving look. "You need more sleep, Bella. Vacation is time to catch _up_ on sleep, not loose more of it," he added with a dry teasing tone.

I stuck my tongue out at him, too tired to think of a really good comeback. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. I frowned and muttered, "Ah, go fry yourself Hyde."

He chuckled some more, but leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. It always made me blush when he did this in public, especially since I wasn't too sure where we stood. He hadn't kissed me on the lips since our date, which was somewhat worrying to me. I didn't quite know if we were official or not….

He was looking at me in concern, and I smiled at him. It cleared a little, but not much.

"So," he said. "Listen, I have work to do tonight, helping some friends out." Code for, _I'm not going to be able to see, talk, or tell you anything in regards to later tonight, Bella._ I grimaced. "But," he added, in the same tone that parents used with kids when offering an alternate solution or bribe. "I want to take you out of town today. Rodnie's letting me off early, in about an hour and a half," he specified, looking at the wall clock. "So drink your hot chocolate, eat a bagel like usual, and then I'll take you back to your dorm so you can get anything you'll need."

I looked at him curiously. "Where are we going?"

He smirked. "Not telling."

I groaned. "I hate surprises," I muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Edward stood up. "Why am I not surprised?"

I stuck my tongue out at his back.

B&E A&J Em&R B&E A&J Em&R B&E A&J Em&R

I unlocked the door of my dorm room, stealing a glance back at Edward. He still hadn't cracked and told me where he was taking me, but he grinned hugely every time I asked. Very annoying. For that, I _would _have left him to wait by the car and taken forever to get ready, but I didn't want to risk the Queenies spotting him and torturing him with their evil ways.

Opening the door, I held it open for him; he smirked slightly and placed his hand high on the door, holding it for me. Rolling my eyes in slight exasperation, I let the door go and stepped in, waiting until he shut it to turn around and face him.

"Just let me change out of these sweats and then we can go." I started to head for the dresser, calling casually over my shoulder, "Can you tell me where we are going so I can dress appropriately?"

A quick peek over my shoulder showed him smirking again. "Dress casual."

Groaning, I grabbed a pair of light wash jeans and slid into the bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind myself. I slipped out of the sweats Rosalie had bought me last Christmas, and shimmied into my jeans. After quickly brushing my teeth again, and deciding my hair was fine in the messy ponytail I'd put it in earlier, I opened the door and stepped out.

Edward was looking through the books on my shelf, the battered copy of Wuthering Heights in his hand. He looked over at me as the door shut, and raised a brow, a small grin in place. "Fan of the classics, I see."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, which made him chuckle. Setting the book back in its place, he walked over and brushed the backs of his fingers across my stained cheek. "Ready?"

My blush increasing, I nodded and stepped over to the dresser. My phone and some cash were slid into a pocket, and then I grinned at him. We walked out the door, down the hall. He was close enough that his arm would occasionally brush against my own, but he didn't grab my hand or anything. He could be so confusing.

The smooth purr of the Volvo's engine was the only sound as we drove for a while. I stared out the window, trying to figure out where he was taking me. Finally, he reached over and turned on the CD player, skipping past a song or two until it was at one he liked. He leaned back in his seat, smiling over at me.

"Bella, relax. It's not in town, so you won't be able to figure anything out."

With a sigh, I faced him. "You're so annoying, Edward," I muttered.

He simply chuckled. "What do you want to do with your life? College and career wise," he specified, obviously picking up his random questioning again.

I sighed. "I don't know, really. I want to go to college, and I know that I want to either teach or get into the publishing business - you know, like editing the books? But I'm not absolutely sure about anything yet. I have a few colleges in mind, but I'm waiting to hear replies."

He grinned. "Where'd you send applications?"

"All over the place," I shrugged. "CSU Chico, University Washington, Lake Forest College, Oregon State University, Columbia, a couple others." I shrugged again, throwing him a grin. "I pretty much filled out the ones I was looking in to, then a bunch of others Renee and Rosalie threw at me."

He was grinning, and I decided I wanted a turn to ask the questions. "What about you?"

"I want to be a doctor, ever since I was little. I've applied to quite a few colleges, but I have to make sure I get lots of scholarships and can get financial aid. Medicine is an expensive field," he added, raising a brow at me.

I grinned at him. "I'm sure you'll get a thousand scholarships, and have colleges begging to take you. Who wouldn't want to be able to brag about how _Edward Masen, _world-renowned doctor, attended _their _college?"

He laughed, and reached over to hold my hand, squeezing it slightly. "Thanks, Bella."

I grinned at him. "Don't mention it." I threw a casual glance out the window, and frowned. "Edward… where are we?" I knew we weren't in town anymore; actually, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say we were in the next town over, except that it usually took over half an hour to get there. We'd been in the car for barely twenty minutes. I knew better than to glance at the speedometer.

"Don't worry; we're almost there."

I sighed and kept a watch out the window, curious about where we were heading. It wasn't too long before I saw a fenced in field, huge from what I could tell, full of rides and booths. Screams from one of them reached us even as we pulled into the parking lot of a Burger King. I twisted in my seat to stare at Edward as he turned off the car.

He looked over at me and grinned. "What?"

"You brought me to a carnival?"

Grinning still, he opened his door and stepped out. My irrational shock kept me immobile for a few more moments, before I scrambled to undo my seatbelt and reached for the door handle. Of course Edward had already beaten me to it, and was holding it open for me, grinning that infamous crooked grin of his.

He and I walked the three blocks to the front gate, where Edward stepped up to the booth for entrance tickets. "Two please." he murmured.

I swear the woman's jaw practically hit the counter. I rolled my eyes, but then grabbed Edward by the arm and yanked him away as I saw him pull out his wallet.

Glaring over my shoulder at him, I snapped, "I'm paying, no arguments. Go get in line."

A startled look flashed across his face, then one of amusement before he snapped a salute (smart ass) and stepped over to the line, which had at least twenty people in it. I paid for the entrance tickets, which were only about ten dollars, then headed over to stand next to Edward in line. He glanced down at me, smiling, as I handed him his ticket.

"I think Alice is starting to rub off on you. You sounded just like her when she's shopping."

I couldn't help but snicker, thinking he was probably right. Edward's arm was brushing against mine, the heat of it a constant reminder. I wished he'd wrap it around my waist, or grab my hand in his, but I was afraid to do so myself. What if this was just as friends? What if we weren't really together? I mean, we hadn't really officialised it or anything. I'd told him I wanted to give us a try, but perhaps he took it differently. Did it mean we were just getting to know each other, as friends, or as something more? Edward kept throwing me curious glances, but never asked anything, and I wasn't about to volunteer the information.

We stepped inside and Edward pulled me lightly out of the way of the rest of the people entering, onto a patch of green grass.

"Bella," he started, sounding frustrated. "What's wrong? You've been like this for the past couple days… did I do something to upset you?"

"No," I mumbled, blushing.

He ran his hand through his bronze tangled locks, glancing sideways at me. "Then what's wrong? You can tell me, Bella." he added in a softer, more intense tone. It did major damage to the strength of my knees.

Blushing profusely, I reluctantly mumbled, "It's just…" I couldn't get the words out, and he sighed.

"Bella," he encouraged, meeting my eyes with his startling green ones. They smoldered, and like usual, dazzled me enough to blurt out the truth.

"Are we an official couple, or just friends?" Realizing what I'd just let slip, I hurried to make myself sound a little less stupid. "I mean, I…" I trailed off as my mind drew a blank. "Never mind." I muttered, attempting to pull away and back towards the crowd. "Just forget I said anything. It's stupid."

He gave me a look, eyebrow raised. "Would it make you feel better if I asked?"

I blushed furiously, embarrassed, but nodded, not quite looking at him. He grinned crookedly, sending my breathing pattern for a loop, and waited until I looked at him. Grin widening, he moved in front of me, never breaking his gaze from mine, then dropped down on one knee, holding my hands loosely yet firmly in his own. I think I broke the record for darkest blush.

"Bella Swan, will you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I muttered, tugging at his hands. "Now stand up before someone recognizes me."

Laughing, he rose, then pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest, waiting for the red to fade away.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I confused you. I didn't want to rush you into anything… until recently, you hated me, remember?" he added jokingly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I muttered sarcastically. Still chuckling, he pulled away to peer down at me. "Better? Ready to go enjoy the rides?"

I sighed. "You're not going to make me go on that one that goes upside down in a circle, are you?" I asked suspiciously.

His eyes bored down into mine, holding me frozen in place. "Perhaps. Will you hold onto me?"

I gulped. "I'd do that without the ride."

Grinning, he started pulling me back into the crowd. "Then I see no reason to freak you out unnecessarily."

"So chivalrous," I muttered. He simply laughed some more.

The whole front where we had entered was full of booths and a few stages; on one stage, I could see a group of belly dancers and beside that, I could just barely make out a small track with pigs in the trailer next to it. It was still early in the day, barely ten, so there weren't too many people to crowd the walkways. Finally, we reached the rides, and Edward led me up to one of the booths selling tickets.

He glanced over at me and raised a brow. "Are you going to pay again, Bella?"

I glared playfully at him. "For myself, yes."

He smirked. "Then I pay for the food and anything else."

Huffing, I placed my hands on my hips and decided to channel my inner "Alice". "You can pay for the food, and anything you want to buy me, but I can buy my own things as well."

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Deal." Turning back to the person in the booth, he added under his breath, "Alice should sell lessons."

I snickered, stepping up to the open window next to him, and bought an all-day wristband.

Edward grabbed my hand, sending the poor guy behind the window a warning glare, and then we casually started walking the area. Booths with animals hanging from the tops and poles were placed sporadically between the rides and along the fence; the lines weren't too long this early, and I pulled Edward towards the swings when I saw them.

"I've loved this ride since I was little," I told him as we slowly but surely stepped up to get on. "It's like I can fly; I feel so free."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Mm… I like it as well."

We rode some more of the rides, thankfully staying away from the ones that went upside-down, like the crazy train and the fireball and - cue shudder - the zipper. Edward pulled me away after a while and bought a water, sharing it with me. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I took the first sip.

"What are you going to buy, Bella?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure… maybe one of those shirts they spray paint."

He smiled, "Then let's get one."

I tilted my head. "No…I think I want to get that." I pointed towards a small clothing booth, and the dress hanging on the side of it. It was black, and tied behind the neck with spaghetti-like strings. It had, of course, an open back, and white flower designs stitched along the bottom. The fabric bunched together at the center of the chest, and was slightly higher at the front than in the back.

Edward gently tugged me over and cleared his throat, getting the lady's attention. She turned around and her eyes widened. Mine, in turn, narrowed slightly.

Edward offered her a dazzling smile. "Excuse me," he said quietly, "But how much is that dress there? And do you have it in a medium size?"

She nodded, going into the shade of the tent before coming out with it. She seemed to have recovered herself slightly, and simpered, "Is this what you're looking for, dear?"

Edward took the dress from her and held it up against me. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned back to the woman. She had been glaring resentfully at me, but cleared her face into a beguiling smile as Edward faced her. "How much?" he asked again.

"For you, only fifteen," she answered quickly.

Edward looked back at me slightly and covertly winked. "Fifteen?" he grimaced, making a face like it just was a little too much.

She tilted her head, a slightly desperate smirk in place. "How about twelve?"

Catching on to Edward's game, I grabbed his arm, leaning against him. "Come on, Edward. I saw a dress almost just like it on the other side of the park, and I am pretty sure it was eleven."

"Ten!" the lady quickly told us.

"Ten it is." Edward agreed. He pulled the bill out of his wallet and handed it to the lady, then led me away. "How about we go get something to eat soon at the Burger King, and you can change into this."

I frowned, confused. "Edward, why would I need to change?"

He grinned. "Because." He leaned closer and placed his lips over my ear. "I want to see how gorgeous you look in it."

Blushing, I nodded. "Okay. But first I want to do something." I tugged him over to the tent I had seen in almost the exact middle of the booth area, white with three posters of different designs. "It's an airbrush tattoo booth… I want to get one."

Edward grinned down at me. "Okay. I'll get one as well."

I looked over the designs, as did Edward. Finally choosing one, I stepped under and into the tent. One of the girls looked up, her black hair spilled over a shoulder and pencil in hand, notebook and textbook in her lap. "Hey. You've decided?"

"Yeah," I told her, then pointed to the two I wanted. One was a single red rose, number 003, and the other was a character, dream. I loved the look of it, and I somehow felt that it fit. The times I was alone with Edward were always like a dream, one that kept going, that I expected to wake up from but didn't want to. I glanced over at Edward as I sat down, taking off my jacket so they could reach my bare shoulder. He was talking quietly with the other girl, who was smiling, but not at all flirtatiously. Thank god at least someone at this festival wasn't hitting on my boyfriend. The thought made me smile. Edward really was my boyfriend.

He sat down as well, actually removing his shirt so she could begin to spray the tattoo onto his lower left shoulder, in the front. I ogled him for a little, then glanced up to see he'd caught me looking at him. Of course the inevitable blush appeared, but I just grinned at him, not all that ashamed. He grinned back.

When they were done, we paid and left the booth.

"What's your's?" I asked, glancing curiously at his now-covered tattoo. He grinned and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's one of the tiger ones…. And then I saw that you were getting one of the Chinese characters, so I got one as well."

"What's your's mean?"

He smiled down at me. "Eternity."

I smiled back up at him. "Well, you can see what I got." He nodded, fingers brushing the skin near the tattoos. "It means dream."

He smiled again and led the way out of the festival. We got our hand stamps, and started towards the Burger King. What had seemed like a short walk before now felt incredibly long. My feet ached from all the standing and walking I'd been doing, and I had a headache from all the sun. I sighed with relief when we finally stepped into the restaurant. Thought the weather wasn't too terribly warm - in the low eighties - I still felt relieved to be inside the cooler indoors.

We sat down at one of the booths in the far back after ordering, with Edward paying of course. There were very few people inside, but we could still pick up sounds from the carnival. We didn't say much; Edward mainly played with my fingers. When they called our order, Edward rise to grab it and then brought it back.

"Are you having fun, Bella?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain, once we'd started eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I'd taken that first bite.

I smiled up at him and swallowed the mouthful of food. "Tons. Thanks Edward."

He grinned crookedly. "Well, when we go back, I'll have to win you a stuffed bear or something. We can't go breaking the carnival date tradition, now can we?" he teased.

I smirked. "Well, Hyde, maybe I'll end up winning you something."

Edward's grin flickered briefly into a larger one, and he opened his mouth to retort when his cell rang. Frowning, he pulled it out and flipped it open after glancing at the screen. "Hello?"

Slowly, I watched as he features paled. Watching him with intense concern, I saw his eyes flash with pain, a little fear, and his own worry. "I'll be right there. Thanks." He hung up and bent his head down to pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers. When he had composed himself somewhat, he glanced up at me, but not quite meeting my gaze.

"Bella," he spoke quietly, almost aloofly. "I hate to do this, but there's something I have to take care of at home. I'm going to have to cut our date short."

I bit my lip in worry. "Is something wrong with your… friends?" I asked.

Confusion crossed his features momentarily before comprehension and then frustration did. "No." he spoke softly. He rose, and I hurried to do so as well.

"I'll get a bag," I told him, snatching up all the food we had yet to eat and the half-empty soda we'd been sharing. I scurried over to the counter and got a bag, which I unceremoniously shoved all our food into. I speedily filled up the soda again, then followed a waiting Edward out the door and into the Volvo. Even as obviously upset as he was, he retained his gentlemanly manners, opening the door for me and waiting until I was buckled to start the car.

The ride back was in tense silence, and I knew that Edward was going even faster than he had on the way to the carnival. I worried my bottom lip, shooting occasional glances at him. His knuckles were white from the pressure he had on holding the steering wheel, his jaw and facial features tight. Uncertainly, I hesitantly reached out until my fingers closed around one of his hands. For a moment, he didn't react, but then his hand twisted and his fingers twined around mine. He squeezed tightly, and I clutched his back in reassurance. We didn't speak at all until we pulled up at his house.

Edward turned off the engine, but made no move to get out. I was still watching his face attentively, and saw a fierce battle in his eyes as he decided something. I waited to see what the verdict would be, and how it would effect me.

Finally, he turned to face me. "Bella," he said, his soft, velvet voice seemingly too loud in the previous silence. "What I'm going to tell you… is important. I want you to listen with an open mind, and wait until I'm finished to judge or say anything, okay?"

I nodded. "What is it, Edward?" I encouraged.

He took a deep breath. "My mom…." He dropped his head, then slowly glanced up at me, eyes guarded as they peered up at me through the dark fringe of lashes. "My mom is an alcoholic."

**If you want to see the tattoos, they're on this site. Page 1, number 290 is Edward's tiger, and page , number 070 is Edward's character. Bella's are on that same page, numbers 003 and 071. ;) **

_**images./imgres?imgurl/sitebuilder/images/rbexpressions-765x8701-540x600.jpg&imgrefurl/Tattoos.html&h600&w540&sz60&hlen&start166&sig2uTTycvYNbaQ2VYGrZ3S8aQ&usgTG3tMBnk25nUeGfVHICOejUuoo& tbnidfmdHGy5pxC7SOM:&tbnh135&tbnw122&eiPBLfSLHPEJTysAP-6fmTDA&prev/images?qairbrush+tattoo&start160&gbv2&ndsp20&hlen&saN**_

**Also, again, thank my new beta and also remember to review!! We're almost at 500 reviews, let's see how far we can breach it before the next update?**


	22. Chapter 22: Family

**Here you guys go! Chapter 22 of Ignorance. I forewarn you... if you are emotional, you MIGHT want tissues at hand. This story took a completely unexpected turn that I didn't ever see coming, but it's a good one. Remember to thank my beta An.Aria.of.Moonlight, and you know what? If you need something to cheer you up after reading this, go read her Amazing Adventures of Aro the Arotastic. It's hilariously arotastic! **

**Anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW... I think you guys are slacking off on me! I know you can do better!**

I blinked, a little taken aback. That's what was wrong with his mom? She was… an alcoholic. I suddenly felt for Edward, for all the worry that he must have to go through. His dad was gone, his mom wasn't much of a parent anymore, and he was left trying to manage the position of responsibility his mom _should _have been holding.

His eyes were still guarded, like he expected me to throw insults or something his way. I wondered if that's how others had reacted when he told them; how many people had insulted him and his mother, cruelly turned away from him when he was obviously in need of someone to lean on. I lifted my hand and brought it to his cheek, rubbing my thumb across the line of his cheekbone. I didn't know quite where this confidence had come from, but I was glad that it had chosen now to show up. Edward needed someone to be strong for him now, and if I was shy and uncertain, he'd only feel the need to bring more responsibility on himself.

"Edward," I said softly. "Why would I judge either of you?"

He looked away bitterly, moving his face from my hand. "Bella, my mother has a drinking problem. She's had one since my dad passed on. I have to work and go to school to pay for our bills. We don't have a TV anymore because I couldn't manage to pay for it. Half the lamps in our house are lacking light bulbs because I have to cut back on electricity for the bills. My mom uses any money she finds to buy booze, and you're saying there's nothing to judge?" he snapped harshly.

I sat back slightly in my seat. His mother's problem was obviously a sore subject with him, but I still thought he was being irrational. So they had to cut back on things… big deal. I barely watched television, and my mom had preferred reading by candlelight so I was used to not using lamps for reading. I even got the Edward having to take care of his own mom - hello, my mother was _Renee_. She was loving, scatterbrained, and totally unable to take the best care of herself. I'd had to remind her about the bills since I was old enough to understand that she always sent the payments in late.

From what I'd learned of Edward from the relatively short time I'd known him, once he got into this type of defensive mood, kind attitude was not going to get him back. He expected me to either pity him or recoil from him in disgust. So I shook up the box a bit.

"Well, Hyde, let's think. What is there to judge? The fact that you obviously expect your girlfriend to be a superficial bitch. Or maybe the fact that you have no reason to snap at me like that. Why didn't you just drop me off at the school if you thought I was too much of a prissy stuck up snob to understand that life isn't perfect." By the end of it, I was ready to get out of his car and walk the whole way back. Resentment was an odd thing, popping up unexpectedly sometimes. I hadn't thought what I'd spew at him would actually mean anything, but as I'd said all those things, the part of me that seemed to have a tendency to raise its head around him showed up. Everything I'd said was, in some degree, bothering me.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, but he didn't tell me I was wrong, jumping to conclusions. He didn't say that it was ridiculous that I thought that, and that he'd never think of me that way. Way to give a girl's ego a hard hit. If he really thought so little of me, then why did he ask me to be his girlfriend?

I didn't expect the anger from him, though. "Is that all you can focus on? Yourself?"

I whipped my head around to stare at him, mouth falling open in shock. Fury lit his emerald eyes until they spewed sparks, boring into my intensely. They had turned slightly darker with his anger, and I caught my breath. Even furious as he was, he was beautiful, damn him.

Have I mentioned that he is totally unfair?

"I'm telling you my mom loves the drink more than me, that I wasn't enough for her to recover from my dad's death. That she steals money from my room and buys booze, or gets it from who knows where? There are nights when she leaves the house and I come home from school or work or such to find the house empty! And then she won't come back for hours or days at a time! And all you can think about is that you think I think you're a stuck up bitch?"

Tears pricked the backs of my eyes, but I couldn't look away. Edward had just revealed more of himself to me than ever before, and it pulled at my heartstrings. He felt responsible for his mother's condition. He wasn't worried about what I'd think about his mom being sick, or the fact that he had to be the adult between them. No… he thought I'd blame him for what his mother was.

"Edward Anthony Masen," I whispered, my voice coming out thick and soft with the tears in my eyes. "Why on earth do you blame yourself?"

"Because it's _my fault_!" he yelled, causing me to jump. Never before had Edward raised his voice like that. Scathing, rude, arrogant, sweet, teasing… I was used to all that from him. But not that type of volume. "I was _selfish _after my dad died! If I had been able to push aside my own ridiculous pain and take care of my mom, comfort her and be there for her, then maybe she'd be better! If I hadn't been so stupidly, _damnably selfish _and been there for her when she lost the man she loved more than anything, maybe she'd have been able to get past this!"

It… _hurt_, hearing him think like this. How could he think it was his fault, let alone that it was his fault through being selfish? Edward had to be one of the least selfish people I knew, and here he was, slandering himself. He opened his mouth to speak - probably to yell more lies about himself - when I leaned across the seat and pressed my lips against his. He froze, unmoving for what felt like decades, and then so very, very slowly lifted his hands to place them on my sides. His lips began to respond under my own, so very cautiously, and I smiled as I continued to kiss him. I took his minimal responses as acceptance, and wrapped my arms up around his neck, burying my fingers into the bronze at the base of his neck, twisting and locking them in place. His head tilted and I murmured my liking of how firmly he was kissing me now, of how his lips were moving against mine.

He pulled back slightly, both of us breathing unsteadily, and rested his forehead lightly against my own. His eyes searched mine, softer than when he'd been angry, gentle and repentant.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his warm breath fanning across my face. I decided that it wasn't a gum or mint that gave it that unique delicious smell… it was all Edward. "I was rude. I don't think of you like that at all, Bella, and I know you weren't focusing on yourself. I let my anger selfishly get in the-"

"Stop it." I chastised, shaking my head minutely. "Just stop Edward. You are _not_ selfish… and it's not your fault."

"But-"

"Nope." I said lightly. "Not gonna hear it. I forbid you from trying to blame yourself for the fact that your mom is ill." Pulling away - his arms released me reluctantly - I opened the passenger door and got out. As I shut it and turned to face him, I was a little surprised to see a scowl directed my way.

"Edward?"

"You could have waited for me to get that for you," he grumbled petulantly. I laughed quietly and walked around the car to wrap my arms around him. His arms immediately responded this time, tightening until they crushed me to his chest.

"So… is that what the call was about?" I asked cautiously, looking up at him.

He sighed, dropping his head down into the crook of my neck. "Our neighbour saw her leave about an hour ago and then come back, some people dropping her off. He said she was already stumbling around, and had a paper bag in one hand and a six-pack in the other."

I rubbed my hands up and down his back, hoping to soothe him. His breath tickled my neck as he sighed, then added, "And I can't stay to watch her, because I have to help James tonight."

"Won't… won't he understand? If you explain that your mom is sick, and you can't help tonight?"

He lifted his head, eyes grim and barely amused. "No. No, he wouldn't let that slide. I promised to help him tonight, and it's far too late to back out now." His grip loosened a bit and he pulled back some more to look more deeply into my eyes. Like he needed any help in dazzling me. "Bella," he pleaded softly. "I know it's a lot to ask, and that we've really only been going out for less than a week or so, but would you mind staying here the night? I won't be back until late, and I need someone to watch my mom. Please?"

How could I deny him? Especially knowing how much he's been through, and how much it would help ease his mind if he knew someone was here to look out for his own mother? "Of course."

"Thank you," he said reverently, and kissed my lips, hard. I kissed him back eagerly, already dizzy from the heating kiss. We may have only been going out for a short time, but it felt like forever. I felt like I'd known Edward all my life, and even though some people may think that we were rushing in our relationship, it _felt _right. Besides; it wasn't like we were running off to Vegas to get married or something.

I pulled away, gasping for breath, which of course made him grin smugly. The fact that he was breathing just as hard didn't matter, he was smug. Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself out of his arms and started towards his house.

"Come on, Hyde," I called over my shoulder. "Don't we have some work to do?"

He quickly reached me and then passed me to unlock the front door before I got there. I waited patiently and silently as he worked and jiggled the key into the lock, then pushed the door open. He held the door open for me, so I stepped inside, looking curiously around. It looked different during the day when I was paying attention. The wood of the hallway was clear of any clutter, and Edward led me down it to his room.

"You can leave your things in here…" he said, then walked over to the empty fish bowl and lifted it up, frowning. A low swear left his lips, and he ran a hand through his hair before looking over at me again. "But keep your money, credit cards, anything like that on you."

I nodded, not saying anything, and grabbed the cash I still had. Edward was watching me, and that sudden confidence flowed through me again. Fighting off a smirk, and probably failing, I met his bright, beautiful green eyes as I tucked the bills slowly into the inside of my bra. His eyes dropped from mine to watch the movement and he swallowed; I couldn't help but stare in fascination as his throat worked.

Three quick long strides brought him right in front of me, and his hand grabbed my wrist and brought it up to his lips. He brushed the smooth warmth of his lips across the back of my palm, murmuring, "Do you really have no idea how you affect me, you silly girl?"

I swallowed, taking a moment to work my throat. "And just how do I affect you, Mr. Masen," I murmured.

That slow crooked grin curved up his lips as he raised his eyes to meet mine. My knees just about gave out from that alone, and then he flipped my hand over and pressed a feather soft kiss into my palm. "You make my heart race… when I'm around you, it's like everything else just fades away, and there's nothing wrong with my life. Your hair smells like strawberries… and freesia. It drives me wild; I think I can get high off of just your scent. Your skin is so soft… I can't help but want to touch it every chance I get. I find myself constantly getting lost in your eyes, they're so deep and warm. And you're so kind, Bella my love. You have such a large, warm, welcoming heart, so unlike many others I have met. You're brilliant, creative, understanding. I could spend hours talking about you and not run out of things to say. I don't care how cliché or corny this sounds, Bella, but you have easily and quickly become a large and important part of my life. I don't want it to go back to the way it was before you… it's like you're a drug, my heroin. I need you more with each day that passes."

My breathing was ragged at the intensity of what he was saying and how he was looking at me. My mouth was parted and I couldn't think of how to respond, and Edward was still running his lips across my palm, watching me through his thick lashes.

A door slammed, making me jump and jerk my hand away. Edward's eyes closed for a long moment, before he grabbed my hand back in his own and led me out of the room. Swiftly, he pulled me down the hall and into the kitchen.

In the bright light, I could see a small, frighteningly thin woman reaching up to grab a glass from a cupboard, a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her hair was much the same shade as Edward's, but dimmer, limper, thinner. I couldn't see her face, but I imagined that - at least before she became an alcoholic and so ill - she was very beautiful. The mother of someone like Edward had to be beautiful.

"Mother, put the glass down." Edward said, firmly and yet also gently.

She turned around, still holding the glass in her hand and a bottle of Cuervo in the other. Her eyes were dim and empty and bloodshot, sunken hollows, but I could tell they were the same shade of green as Edward's. The bones of her face stuck out sharply, emphasizing her unhealthy thinness. A scowl crossed her features.

"No," she snapped, slurring, and stumbled over to the kitchen table. She set the glass down on the surface unsteadily, and worked on getting the bottle open. Edward let go of my hand and slowly stepped closer to his mother.

"Mom…" he coaxed. "Come now. Why don't we go get a warm bath ready-"

The cap came off and she threw it in Edward's direction. "Shut up."

"Mom," he started as she sloppily began to pour the alcohol into the glass; a lot of it sloshed over the sides but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Don't you have some girl to bother? You're nothing like your father, I don't know why you're trying to replace him." She took a long drink from her glass as I flinched, glancing at Edward. His face was a stony mask, no emotions showing through…. The evil Mr. Hyde was back, I could tell; he was Edward's defense mechanism, his way to keep the world at bay and from knowing what he felt. But his mother didn't stop there. A faraway look entered her eyes and she swayed slightly where she stood. "Your father was so handsome… and a good person. He always took care of me, and you, and how do you repay him? By being an insolent child - trash. He would be so disappointed in you." A sad sigh left her lips, then anger spiked suddenly. "It's your fault he's dead you know," she spat sourly, bitterly. "He wouldn't have been out if it weren't for you."

Edward's jaw worked for a moment, the mask cracking just enough for me to see how hard her words had hit him, before it solidified over again. He took firm, fast steps up to her and snatched the bottle off the table. She glared at him, trying to reach out and grab the bottle back, but instead stumbled. He reached out a hand and grasped her elbow, steadying her, then walked over to the sink and poured out the rest of the drink.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, and I winced from the volume of it. He ignored her and took a few steps towards me, his hand reaching out. I could tell he wanted me to give him a moment alone with her, and I half turned to start out the doorway. "Stupid, insolent, fucking selfish bastard!" She threw the glass in his direction, and I cringed backwards reflexively, stumbling clumsily.

The glass shattered against the ground, thankfully not hitting Edward, and the pieces scattered out in a wide radius. The liquid that had been left in the glass spread across the floor, some specks of it landing on Edward's pants and my shoes. I swallowed uneasily and glanced at him, but he was already starting across the room carefully for a broom. I stayed in a corner and out of the way, not sure what to do with myself and unwilling to leave Edward alone in the same room with his volatile mother.

He calmly, efficiently, and silently swept the glass shards into a compact pile, the only sound the sobs now softly coming from the woman across the room. Finished, he leaned the broom handle against the wall. Without any expression of anger or hurt, he gently grasped his mother's elbow.

"Come on, Mom. Bella can start a bath for you and I'll clean up this mess in here. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired." There was nothing, nothing at all, except love in his words. Love and compassion for this woman who _should_ have been a mother to him, but instead treated him horribly. My respect for Edward grew even more; if I were treated like that, I'd have probably already left the person to their own devices. He led his mom into the room across from his, on the left of the hall. I heard muffled talking as I stepped into the hall and looked around, wondering where the bathroom was. I opened a small door also on the left of the hall, near Elizabeth's room, and was glad it wasn't simply a closet or something.

The bathroom was small - Alice and Rosalie would probably go into shock - with a small sink and toilet against on side of the wall. On the other was a fairly nice tub with a shower head above it. I turned on the water, testing it and making sure it was warm, then plugged the drain so the tub would fill up. Glancing around, I didn't see any bottles; I checked under the sink. As a woman, I knew that nothing would make you feel better than a warm bubble bath. Bubbles just relaxed you all the more, though there was no logical reason why. Thankfully, I found a small amount of bubble bath in an old bottle at the back of the under-sink cupboard and pouted that into the steadily filling tub. I watched as white, florally scented bubbles began to appear and grow across the surface of the water.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling me firmly back into an equally warm chest. I leaned against him, placing my hands over his own, linking my fingers through his as best I could. Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder, a heavy exhausted sigh slipping from him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered, his voice choked. "When she's not having a bad spell, she's much better, I swear."

I twisted around in his arms, moving mine to wrap them around his waist. "I'm sure she is," I said, because I couldn't think of anything else. They say first impressions mean everything, and I wasn't sure I'd ever really be able to forgive Elizabeth for not only what she'd said to Edward today, but for what she must have been putting him through for years. I could tell, from Edward's reactions, that this time wasn't any different from others. She'd done the same thing before, and she would likely do it again. For Edward's sake, I would be nice to the woman, but I didn't think I would ever really like her.

Another heavy sigh slipped from him, and his arms tightened around me. "I really don't want to leave you here to take care of her alone," he admitted.

I pulled back slightly to smile up at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I can handle it, I promise." _I hope_. "You just take care of whatever it is James and your friends need help with, then come back here as soon as you can."

He smiled slightly, but I could see how forced it was. "If she says anything insulting, just ignore her. She doesn't mean any of it."

I nodded and buried my face into his chest. His cheek came down to rest against my head, and then he pulled away only to turn off the water in the tub, which I had completely forgotten about. Oops.

"Let's go; she'll be in here soon, and she can manage to get into a tub on her own." He cast it another glance. "The bubble bath was a nice touch; I wouldn't have thought of that. She should like that."

We returned to his room, and he walked directly over to the bed. He sat down on it, pulling me into his lap. I curled up against him, feeling the tension that seeing him deal with his mother had caused slipping away. I felt safe in his arms, protected and loved… I never wanted to leave.

He started humming, a simple but sweet melody I had never heard before. It further relaxed me, making me melt into him and yawn. He chuckled, breaking off the soothing notes.

"What was that?" I mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"Nothing, really…" he softly answered, trailing off. A long couple of moments passed in silence. We could hear as Elizabeth stepped out of her room - Edward stiffened for a moment - and then into the bathroom, which made him relax. I guessed he hadn't been sure if she would do as he'd suggested or try to sneak away again. We sat in the silence for a little longer before he spoke again. "I used to play the piano."

I pulled my head from his chest to look up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he seemed focused across the room, staring at nothing in particular, eyes distant and slightly pained, the furrow above his brows making me wonder if he even realized he was speaking aloud.

"I haven't played since… since the night my dad died. That's why he died, you know. Because he was rushing after work to come see me play at a recital. He wasn't even supposed to be showing up. I didn't expect him; he worked hard to provide for my mom and me, and the recital was on the day he was getting back from a meeting. But I guess his flight was a little early, and he decided to surprise me. It was raining, and dark, and someone wasn't paying very good attention. They hit his car head-on, and a piece of windshield glass lodged into my dad's chest, puncturing his lung.

"Mom met me backstage right after I finished performing this piece I'd written that he loved. He was in the ER, and she was in tears. I didn't have my license yet, but I still had a permit, so I drove down there with her in the passenger seat. When we got there, they had us wait in the waiting room for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a couple minutes, fifteen at most. They said he wasn't going to make it, but he was still somewhat conscious. And he wanted to speak to me first. Alone. So I followed the doctor down the impossibly long, quiet hall into the room where my father waited for me.

"It was horrible seeing him like that. Sometimes, occasionally though not as often anymore, I have nightmares about it still." A choked laugh left him, almost forcefully. "He asked me how the recital went. Told me that even though he didn't get to see it, how he knew I'd done well and was proud of me. He told me to watch out for Mom and to continue all the good work in school. He asked me to make sure I'm happy in life, and warned me," another forced bitter laugh, "he warned me that he was going to be watching me, and that I would do well to remember that."

I reached up and brushed my thumb across his face, fighting off my own tears. There was so much raw emotion in his voice, so much pain and guilt and love. His eyes were glistening brightly with his own tears, but he refused to let them fall; I wondered when was the last time he'd let himself cry.

He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes. "Then Mom came in and I was sent back into the waiting room. I could hear her crying as I left, hear her begging him not to leave her. She didn't come out to the waiting room until he was…. It was at 1:28 in the morning that he finally… passed. The next day, she called Carlisle and Esme, and then locked herself in her room. They took care of everything, and I stayed away from everyone, not speaking, just wallowing in my own pain. I don't think I spoke again until I had to go back to school after the funeral and the homeroom teacher asked me how I was."

He opened his eyes again, and while the pain still reflected there, the evidence of any tears was gone. "I haven't played it since… I'm probably very rusty. I haven't had any urge to play since… until now. You keep bringing out unexpected reactions in me, Bella."

I smiled up at him. "Maybe it'll be good for you to play… I doubt your Dad would have wanted you to stop doing something that you loved."

A small smile lifted his lips. "Perhaps… I'm sure you have a legitimate point." He sighed again. "But not tonight… or tomorrow, I think."

I leaned back into his chest. "Whenever you're ready, Edward. No one is going to make you do something that might be upsetting unless you're ready." I murmured.

His cheek returned to my head, and he began his humming again. I knew he'd have to leave soon to help his friends with whatever they were having trouble with, and I'd be left alone with Elizabeth - who, I would be the first to admit, somewhat frightened me - so I cherished each second I got to spend alone with him in our own little bubble of peace.

"When I'm ready…" he murmured softly, breaking the almost silence. "Will you… will you be there?"

I smiled. "Of course. I'd love to hear you play."

I could feel his own smile as he pressed his lips gently into my hair. "Thank you." After another moment, he pulled away with a sigh, and I knowingly crawled off his lap. He stood up, grabbed a jacket off his desk chair, and grabbed my hand loosely in his own. He paused outside the bathroom door and gently knocked his knuckles against it.

"Mom, I have to go out right now… I'll be back later. Bella's going to stay here in case you need something, alright?"

"Yes," came the meek reply, so different from the voice I'd heard earlier.

"I love you," Edward said. He waited a moment, but when no reply came, sighed softly and continued down the hall. I kept my face carefully blank of any emotion, but inwardly, I was seething. Could she not even tell her only son that she loved him? When he was all she had left, she couldn't force three simple, practically given words from those lips of hers?

He pulled the door open and gently tugged me out onto the porch with him. The door clicked softly shut behind him, and I leaned my forehead against his chest, pulling his arms to wrap around behind me. With Edward, I felt confident. I could tell he felt something for me - whether it was love or not it was too early to tell, though I was sure Alice and Rosalie would insist it was - and I felt emotions the like of which I hadn't felt before for him. I didn't feel any need to be uncertain or shy, I just felt an overwhelming need to be closer to him, physically and emotionally. That he saw it fit to share about the night his dad died meant so much to me, I wished there was some way I could return the favor… but there was no big dark secrets like that in my past.

He buried his nose in my hair and breathed deeply, making me giggle softly. Grinning, he pulled away and traced his fingers over my lips, making them shift into their own smile in response. "Beautiful…" he murmured.

I smirked. "I'd say the same for you, but I've heard guys don't like being called that."

He laughed, dropping his hand from my lips. "Princess, what am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "Just suppose you'll have to keep me. Face it, Hyde, you're stuck with me."

I'd meant to lighten things up after the morose and serious atmosphere of the house, but when I looked up into his eyes, all I saw was a burning intensity that removed playfulness from the air around us. "For as long as you want me here, until you send me away. I promise."

I gulped, senses reeling, heart gone wild, almost dizzy from the emotions washing over me.

"Edward…" I whispered before his lips covered my own.

They were so sweet and gentle, but I could almost feel the same promise he'd just spoken through their movements. I melted into him, my hands trapped between us on his chest, completely fuzzy-headed. So slowly, his tongue slipped out to brush tantalizingly delightfully against the my bottom lip. I was just about to part my own lips for him when a honk sounded. I pulled away, startled, to see a tall, gorgeous strawberry blond step out of a car and wave at us.

"Edward. You ready to go?" she called, coming up the walk. When she saw me, she tilted her head curiously, running her eyes up and down me. I would have felt self-conscious and intimidated except… she was so _friendly_ about it.

A grin worked its way across her lips, teasing. "Edward… is this that girl you won't stop talking about?" She turned to face me. "You have to be Bella, and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl who has stolen Edward's heart. I haven't ever heard him talk about someone the way he does you. You're the first girl I've seen him actually show more than a passing interest in since I've known him. Which would only be about a year or so now, but eh." There was a slight accent to her words, Russian maybe, easily unnoticed unless you were paying attention. She winked at me, then said, "He's a great guy, hold on to him with both hands and don't let go."

I smiled at her and rewrapped my arms around his middle. "Oh, I won't."

She laughed, then looked back to Edward. "I like her."

He smiled slightly. "Bella, this is Tanya. I'm sure she meant to introduce herself, but got distracted easily like she usually is."

Tanya tilted her head and smirked. "Shut it, Eddie." she told him playfully. Then, in a more serious tone, "Ready?"

He nodded. "A minute."

She smiled and turned to me again. "It was nice meeting you Bella. Maybe I'll see you around again." Then she sauntered back to her car, a nice inexpensive looking one from what I could tell. But I wasn't too great at telling when it came to cars. I left that to Rosalie; she was the one who'd picked out mine.

Edward turned so he was facing me again, and dropped his lips to mine for a soft chaste kiss. "I'll see you later, if you're still up." He frowned slightly. "But that doesn't mean wait up for me."

Rolling my eyes, I reached up on tip-toes to touch my lips to his again. "Sure, sure. Be safe."

He brushed the back of his fingers across my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Always." He squeezed my hands in his then walked down to Tanya's car and got in. She waved at me again before they took off down the road, at a slightly faster than necessary speed.

Rolling my eyes, I walked inside and looked around. There wasn't much for me to do, but I decided to see if I could make a dinner for myself and Elizabeth. Just because I didn't like Edward's mother, didn't mean I was going to be rude. And maybe, after she ate, she'd get that tired-full-stomach feeling and I'd not have to worry about dealing with her for the rest of the night.

**There you go! Next chapter is an EPOV, not too long really (I think) and it isn't going to tell you what he leaves to do. Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget about that lovely review button down there!**


	23. Chapter 23: Opening Up

**Here is chapter 23! Betad and ready for you wonderful readers! It's all Edward, and THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. Yeah, you head me. The LONGEST and it's all EDWARD. And, have you all seen the new Trailer? I personally love it. The best one so far. This chapter is dedicated to dollegirl and starshinedown for pimping my story on Twilighted (I'm InsaneGrizzlies over there)! You two are the most opposite of fail possible.  
**

**Enjoy! I'm off to a super-early, probably not-too-great school dance... I was forced. XP (Would much rather read fanficion all night and watch a movie with my sis... we want to go find something new to rent).**

I watched as Bella ate the fast food with an almost single-minded intensity. I knew she'd be hungry and not realize it, so I'd made sure to bring her to the closest restaurant; I was smart enough not to buy from the carnival itself when I could get something cheaper and probably better outside the place.

"Are you having fun, Bella?" I asked cautiously. It was a simple date, and not all that unique an idea or anything, but it was something I knew I could do for Bella with my schedule and budget.

She swallowed and looked up at me, an angelic grin on her face. "Tons. Thanks Edward."

I loved the way my name fell from her lips… like the sweetest music. I grinned at her. "Well, when we go back, I'll have to win you a stuffed bear or something. We can't go breaking the carnival tradition, now can we?" I teased. I knew she'd probably either blush if I won her something, or get that adorable pout she got when someone tried to pay for something that she could pay for herself. Either reaction worked for me; I loved every reaction I got from her.

Smirking, she retorted, "Well, Hyde, maybe I'll end up winning you something."

Mentally, I laughed. Bella had very little hand-eye coordination, occasionally no balance, and she expected to be able to win the games at the carnival, which were practically invented to be lost? I opened my mouth to tease her back when my cell began to ring. I frowned. I spared a glance at the screen and didn't recognize the number but still answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, your mother is stumbling around that damn front yard again with some of her booze-drinking friends," one of my neighbors, Mr. Harce, snapped. "I'm ready to call the cops if she tries anything again. Or her friends, don't think they don't count! She's a disruption of the peace around here, and I've warned you before that if I saw her wandering around again it would be the last time! Take care of it immediately or I will."

"I'll be right there. Thanks." I managed to get out with very little difference in tone. Mr. Harce probably wouldn't call the police on my mom unless she did something very destructive, but I didn't want to risk pushing him. The man had very little patience and a short temper, but was generally an okay guy. Fighting off the familiar feeling of being overwhelmed, I dropped my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, something that usually helped me calm down. When I felt adequately in control of myself, I looked back up at Bella. Her brown eyes met mine with concern and love and I abruptly couldn't quite meet them. I didn't deserve the kind of compassion she was offering; I wasn't who she thought I was.

"Bella, I hate to do this, but there's something I have to take care of at home. I'm going to have to cut our date short." Already, my mind was racing ahead with thoughts of what might be waiting for me at home. It depended on if Mom had gotten to her rage stage or if she was into her emotional breakdown. The rage part usually passed quickly, while the emotional breakdown took some time to coax her out of. Still… if she was angry, what might she break this time?

"Is something wrong with your… friends?" she asked softly.

I looked at her in confusion, wondering what she meant, until it hit me. James and the gang. I had to meet them tonight, so logically she thought it might be concerning them. I felt like groaning; there was no way I could bail on James, not tonight and so late in the planning, yet I needed someone to watch my mom. I doubted that she'd be well enough for me to leave her so soon.

"No," I told Bella in response to her question and rose from the seat. She hurriedly followed my example, mumbling something about a bag, and cleared the booth we'd been in. She scurried up front to get a bag for the leftovers and refilled our drink, then joined me. I patiently opened her door and waited until she sat down before heading over to my own; once I knew she was safely buckled in, I started the car, smoothly pulling onto the street.

Thankfully, Bella didn't seem to mind or notice the speed, but the silence that filled the interior was stifling. I had no idea what to say to her, and my thoughts were racing with the possibilities. I could tell her about my mom, I could tell her everything, I could tell her nothing, how would she act, would she leave….?

Her fingers closed over the hand closest to her, warm and smooth. A feeling of peace swept me from that simple touch, and I twisted my hand until the fingers twined with her own, squeezing them tightly, desperately. She responded with her own squeeze, silently reassuring me. After that, the silence didn't feel so suffocating as I drove us back into town, and to my house. I'd made my decision on what to say the moment her fingers clutched my own.

I waited for a while, searching for the right words and courage. A part of me - a rather large part - wanted to back out now, not tell her anything. I didn't want to risk losing her, no matter how insecure it sounded. I needed her like I needed air to breath and water to drink. It made no sense to fall so fast and hard, but I had, and I wasn't willing to give up what I'd only just gotten.

But I had to tell her something.

"Bella," I whispered, internally flinching at the still-too-loud breaking of silence. She was watching me alertly, waiting for me to speak. "What I'm going to tell you… is important." I forced out. I had no idea how she would react to the details of my mother's illness; I could never predict Bella. "I want you to listen with an open mind, and wait until I'm finished to judge or say anything, okay?"

She nodded, softly encouraging me. "What is it, Edward?"

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for anything. "My mom…" God, why did this have to be so hard? My head dropped with the weight of the fear and suspense I was feeling, and I looked back up at her guardedly. I wasn't going to give out a reaction until she did. "My mom is an alcoholic."

God, how those words hurt to say. I watched her carefully, half expecting the rejection or disgust on many of my old friends' faces when they found out years ago. Instead, she just looked momentarily taken aback before contemplative. Her brown eyes slowly melted into compassion and she reached up and pressed her warm palm against my cheek.

"Edward, why would I judge either of you?" she asked softly.

She didn't understand. She may think she did, but she didn't, couldn't. I turned my face from her touch, feeling the bitterness and selfish jealously swell up and unable to hold it back. "Bella, my mother has a drinking problem. She's had since my dad passed on. I have to work and go to school to pay for the bills. We don't have a TV anymore because I couldn't manage to pay for it. Half the lamps in our house are lacking light bulbs because I have to cut back on electricity for the bills. My mom uses any money she finds to buy booze, and you're saying there's nothing to judge?" How could she lie so blatantly to me? I knew we were a screwed up, broken family and it was my fault. I knew that even if she never meant to, she would judge us. It was a given, how the human mind worked. It was something that couldn't be avoided, and I'd rather her be honest and admit that she was already forming an opinion, but willing to hear me out about it than to lie and tell me she hadn't already decided what to think.

She flinched back slightly into her seat, a slightly resentful and frustrated look on her face. She didn't like what I'd said, and was probably opposing it in her mind, but I knew the truth. Bella, in all her kind compassion, couldn't and probably never would understand what I went through. She could sympathize, but never empathize.

"Well, Hyde, let's think. What is there to judge? The fact that you obviously expect your girlfriend to be a superficial bitch. Or maybe the fact that you have no reason to snap at me like that. Why didn't you just drop me off at the school if you thought I was too much of a prissy stuck up snob to understand that life isn't perfect." She started out sarcastically, but by the end, was stewing.

I felt my own anger rise up and overwhelm me. I reveal something of myself to her, something that barely any people know and that I was reluctant to tell her, and she somehow twists it. She turns it from the fact that my mother and I have issues to that I'm insulting her. Did she not see how much this cost me to tell her? How much of myself I was risking by being even this open with her? The frustration at my whole situation, the complete turn around of events from the nice day at the carnival to the whole James-Mom-Bella thing right now, suddenly seemed to just burst apart and fly in all directions, filling me until I had to let something out or explode myself.

"Is that all you can focus on? Yourself?"

Her head whipped around, mouth parted in shock and eyes wide with outrage. Her gorgeous brown eyes were light and burning with her own anger, her cheeks a bright pink with it, and a stray strand of hair fell into her face from the loose messy ponytail coming apart at the back of her head. Instead of diminishing anything, her anger seemed to instead emphasize her unique beauty. I felt a small part of my anger fade just looking at her and instead uncertainty crept up. I didn't deserve someone as beautiful - inwardly and outwardly - as Bella Swan.

"I'm telling you my mom loves the drink more than me, that I wasn't enough for her to recover from my dad's death. That she steals money from my room and buys booze, or gets it from who knows where? There are nights when she leaves the house and I come back from school or work or such to find the house empty! And then she won't come back for hours or days at a time! And all you can think about is that I think you're a stuck up bitch?" I finished in disbelief. How could she not realize it was my fault that I couldn't take better care of my mother, or at least notice the fact that she was an alcoholic, and instead come up with the preposterous idea that I thought so little of her?

I watched as her eyes began to swim with tears, a soft look entering her face. I hated pity, couldn't stand it, but that wasn't what I saw in her expressive eyes. Instead it was something much worse….

Compassion.

"Edward Anthony Masen," she managed to whisper thickly, holding back her tears. "Why on earth do you blame yourself?"

So she'd picked up on what I wasn't saying in so many words and thrown in back in my face… as false. Why couldn't she see?!

"Because it's my fault!" I exploded, losing any control I had. It all came rushing out before I could stop it, just a long spiel of words. Everything I'd realized to be true over the past three years came rushing forth in my urge to make her understand. I almost wondered if I was trying to push her away, by making her see the truth of my statements, but knew I was - again - too selfish to do anything like that. Instead, I figured I wanted someone to know and not to run or judge or try to fix things for me. I just wanted someone to listen and be there for me when I needed it, yet let me handle things. I paused and took a deep breath after my tirade, then started to try to more calmly (though I wasn't sure it would happen that way) explain to her what she obviously wasn't grasping, when she unexpectedly leaned across the seat and kissed me.

I froze, taken aback by her actions. I'd just spilled to her that it was because of my selfishness that my mom was sick, and she kisses me. Not what I was expecting… but God I loved kissing Bella. Finally, some sort of reaction seeped through my confusion, anger, frustration, and pain, making me actually realize that Bella was kissing me and I was sitting there like some brainless dolt not responding. Afraid that she would pull back at any moment, I moved my hands to her trim waist and began to kiss her back, slowly at first. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, lacing and locking her fingers in the hair at the back. All my previous anger melted away completely, like sugar in rain, and I tilted my head, kissing her more firmly, loving the feeling of her lips molding and moving with my own. Little murmurs of enjoyment came from her, which just made me want to kiss her more deeply than I was. I pulled away as the thought came to mind, not sure if we were ready to move beyond where we were.

Hell if I didn't want to though.

I leaned my forehead against hers, searching the warm brown of her eyes to have at the very least an inkling of what she was thinking. They were gentle, forgiving, slightly glazed from kissing me. I took a quick internally celebrated pride in knowing I put that glaze in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, repentant. "I was rude. I don't think of you like that at all, Bella, and I know you weren't focusing on yourself. I let my anger selfishly get in the-"

"Stop it." she interrupted, barely moving her head in a shake. "Just stop Edward. You are not selfish… and it's not your fault."

I could tell she meant every word of it, and felt a small degree of the frustration slip back. Didn't she realize…?

"But-"

"Nope. Not gonna hear it. I forbid you from trying to blame yourself for the fact that your mom is ill," she said in a light yet firm tone. She pulled away and I reluctantly let her go. Before I could do more than that, however, she had opened her door and stepped out. Quickly, I followed suit and scowled over at her, not really angry.

She looked surprised. "Edward?"

"You could have waited for me to get that for you," I grumbled half-heartedly. She laughed quietly, moving around the car to wrap her arms around me. Instantly, eagerly, I returned the gesture, pulling her tight until she was almost melded into my chest.

"So… is that what the call was about?" she asked, looking cautiously up at me. I knew she was unsure if I was going to go off on her again; but I felt the weight of everything fade back into the background, to be dealt with another later time. I could deal with it logically now. Exhaustion, though, with it all swept over me and I sighed as I dropped my face into her neck, subtly breathing in her sweet strawberries and freesia scent.

I told her about Mr. Harce, though I didn't mention his threat about the cops and instead gave her the information he didn't say but was a given. She'd gone and bought more of the drink with money that she either found around the house or got from somewhere else. I didn't want to think too hard about where.

Bella's hands rubbed up and down my back, surprisingly soothing. It elicited another sigh from me, and I added, "And I can't stay to watch her because I have to help James tonight."

"Won't… won't he understand? If you explain that your mom is sick, and you can't help tonight?"

I lifted my head up, feeling almost like laughing hollowly at her question. James would sooner shoot me than allow me to ruin a run. Sure, Tanya was coming tonight as well, but I was the one he wanted. Apparently, this time it was something he'd specially chosen for my skills, which meant I'd be getting a larger cut. And if Mom was going through more bad spells lately, I'd need it.

"No," I answered her. "No, he wouldn't let that slide. I promised to help him tonight, and it's far too late to back out now."

If she only knew the half of it….

I pulled back even more to look into her eyes, knowing what I was about to ask was a lot considering our current standing in our relationship. "Bella, I know it's a lot to ask, and that we've only been going out for less than a week or so, but would you mind staying here the night? I won't be back until late, and I need someone to watch my mom. Please?" I softly begged. If she said no, I wouldn't blame her, but I didn't trust anyone else with my mom as much as I'd trust Bella. If I could calm my mom down until she was ready to sleep, then Bella wouldn't even have to do much. Just make sure she didn't sneak out or get more alcohol.

"Of course," she told me gently.

"Thank you," I breathed, unable to resist kissing her any longer. It was hard and passionate as we could get without involving any tongue action. Again, I wanted to take it further though, and mulled over the idea for a while; well, as much as I could when kissing Bella. She was pressed up against me and responding just as eagerly as I was. When she pulled away, her breaths were coming in heaving gasps, much like my own, and her eyes had the now becoming familiar glaze. I felt my lips turn up smugly at that, at knowing that I could affect her like she did me. That I could affect this beautiful, intelligent, compassionate young woman so strongly at all.

She rolled her eyes and pushed out of my arms, strolling towards the house. "Come on, Hyde. Don't we have some work to do?" she called teasingly over her shoulder.

Grinning, I swiftly stepped forward until I reached, then passed her. When she stepped up behind me, I was working on getting the key into the lock. One of these days, I would replace it… but there was no extra money this month, so it would again have to wait.

I led her down the hall into my room, glad it wasn't an embarrassing mess. It wasn't clean, per say, but there wasn't any clothes laying around. I told her she could set her things down in here as I moved to check under the empty fishbowl on my dresser, frowning and swearing lowly as I saw that the money was gone. "But keep your money, credit cards, anything like that on you." I added. I watched as she turned, bending over to reach her bag and pull out her money. Those jeans looked great on her….

She straightened, meeting my gaze, and a small sexy smirk flitted over her lips, off and on as she tried to fight it. Her fingers slipped the bills with slow deliberance into the top of her shirt, and I assumed her bra. I swallowed; she was just all kinds of tempting today, wasn't she?

This had to stop… before I did something rash. I stepped swiftly across the room and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand from the folds of her shirt and pulled it up to my lips. I brushed a feather-soft kiss across the back of her hand, murmuring, "Do you really have no idea how you affect me, you silly girl?"

"And just how do I affect you, Mr. Masen?"

I brought my eyes up to meet hers, slowly grinning. Her eyes widened slightly, lips just barely parting, as I pressed a kiss just barely into her palm. "You make my heart race… when I'm around you, it's like everything else just fades away, and there's nothing wrong with my life. Your hair smells like strawberries… and freesia. It drives me wild; I think I could get high off of just your scent." I added, breathing in deeply. "Your skin is so soft… I can't help but want to touch it every chance I get. I find myself constantly getting lost in your eyes, they're so deep and warm. And you're so kind, Bella my love," I added, sincerity and all the feelings I couldn't quite name leaking into my tone. "You have such a large, warm, welcoming heart, so unlike many others I have met. You're brilliant, creative, understanding. I could spend hours talking about you and not run out of things to say. I don't care how cliché or corny this sounds, Bella, but you have easily and quickly become a large and important part of my life. I don't want it to go back to the way it was before you…it's like you're my drug, my heroin. I need you more with each day that passes." I finished quietly, not wanting to scare her away but unable to keep from admitting that at least. I continued running my lips across her palm, pausing occasionally to press more firmly into it, waiting for her to say something. She seemed to be a little shocked, a little dazed, and a lot kissable.

A door slammed, making her jump, her hand jerking away from my grip and I closed my eyes for a prolonged moment, knowing what was to come. Then I grabbed her hand back in my own and pulled her from the room and to the kitchen.

I took a deep breath to ready myself right before we turned into the brightly lit room.

My mom was standing, unsteadily, on the balls of her feet, reaching into the cupboard for a glass. She had the shawl that Dad had given her for her last birthday before he passed wrapped tightly around herself, as if it were a lifeline.

"Mother, put the glass down," I told her, careful not to let my anger or frustration or anything else slip through. I had to be gentle with her, but leave no room for argument. I'd learned quickly how best to handle her years ago.

She turned around, holding the glass in one hand and a bottle of Cuervo in the other, and scowled at me resentfully. "No," she slurred snappishly and, made her unsteady way to the old table we kept in our kitchen, setting the glass down in her usual drunk, unsteady way. While she struggled with the cap on the bottle, I released Bella's hand and cautiously stepped closer to my mother.

"Mom…" I coaxed, ignoring the uneasy speeding of my heart. "Come now. Why don't we get a warm bath ready-"

She finally got the cap off and threw it in my direction, mumbling, "Shut up." I easily managed to avoid it, since her aim was a little off.

She began pouring the alcohol into her glass, spilling more than she managed to get into the glass.

"Mom," I tried again, but she cut me off again.

"Don't you have some girl to bother? You're nothing like your father, I don't know why you're trying to replace him." I froze, unwilling to let her see how much those words hurt, how much they always hurt. She took a long drink, and I braced myself for what I knew was to come.

She got a far-off, reminiscent look in her eyes as she continued. "You're father was so handsome… and a good person. He always took care of me, and you, and how do you repay him? By being an insolent child - trash," she specified viciously. "He would be so disappointed in you," she sadly sighed before her anger rose up again. "It's your fault he's dead you know. He wouldn't have been out if it weren't for you," she finished bitterly, looking away in disgust.

My whole body tensed briefly and then I forced myself to relax. I quickly moved up to her and snatched the bottle off where she had left it on the table, earning a glare from my mom. She attempted to get it back but stumbled; I caught her elbow, waited until she was steady again, and then poured it down the sink.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Bella wince. Time to have her leave the room, I decided, and moved towards her. Seeming to understand that I wanted her to leave the room, she half-turned, eyes lingering uncertainly on me.

"Stupid, insolent, fucking selfish bastard!"

I glanced over at the livid yell and took a quick step back as she threw the glass towards us. Bella stumbled slightly, but managed to retain her balance. The glass shattered where it hit the floor, sparkling tiny pieces spreading out, and the liquid still inside began to spread among the tiny pieces. Some of it landed on my jeans and Bella's shoes, but nothing too terrible, thankfully. Not even pausing - and completely unwilling to see Bella's expression - I moved across the kitchen and grabbed the broom. I hurried and swept up the pieces, taking note that Bella had yet to leave the room. Mom was sobbing quietly now, her face buried in her hands, thin shoulders shaking.

When I finished, I leaned the broom against the wall then moved to gently grab my mom by her elbow. "Come on, Mom. Bella can start a bath for you and I'll clean up this mess in here. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired." I dearly loved her, despite her faults. She was just heartbroken, and unafraid to tell me what she knew to be true. That if it weren't for me, Dad would still be here. I led her down the hall into her room.

"Oh, Edward," my mom sniffed as I closed the door. "I'm sorry sweetie. I just caused a scene in front of your friend…. Who is she by the way? I haven't seen her before…."

I sighed as I pulled back the sheets on her bed, then moved towards her closet, searching for her bathrobe. "Her name is Bella." I left out that she was my girlfriend… I wasn't sure about Mom's reaction, and wanted to wait until she was more stable emotionally for that tidbit of news.

"Oh. She's pretty… does she go to your school?"

"She is," I agreed, handing her the bathrobe. "And no, she doesn't. I'll go see if the bath is ready."

I walked the few feet down the hall and into the bright bathroom, pausing to watch Bella. She was staring blankly at the tub, watching it fill with water and bubbles. I hadn't even known we'd had any bubble bath.

Silently, I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle; she laid her arms over my own and laced our fingers together, leaning back into my chest. I sighed heavily, my head falling onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I told her. "When she's not having a bad spell, she's much better, I swear."

She turned around in my arms and wrapped hers around my own waist, looking up into my eyes. I could see the cautious, silent disagreement in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sure she is."

I sighed again, admitting to myself that I was probably lying. When wasn't my mom having a bad spell these days? I pulled Bella closer, needing her reassuring warmth and solidity to remind me that life didn't always suck so terribly. "I really don't want to leave you here to take care of her alone." All sorts of disastrous possible scenarios ran through my mind at warp speed.

I let her pull away slightly as she smiled up at me. "Hey, don't worry about it. I can handle it, I promise. You just take care of whatever it is James and your friends need help with, then come back here as soon as you can."

Would she be so understanding if I told her what we did? Probably not. I forced myself to smile at her, though, so she wouldn't think I didn't trust her. "If she says anything insulting, just ignore it. She doesn't mean any of it." I warned.

Bella nodded and then buried her face into my chest. My cheek fell to rest atop her head, the scent of her hair wafting up to drown me. I had to forcefully remind myself that there was still one or two things to do. Pulling away, I reached behind her to turn off the water; a small light blush stained her cheeks.

"Let's go," I told her, "she'll be in here soon, and she can manage to get into a tub on her own. The bubble bath was a nice touch," I added, casting it a glance. "I wouldn't have thought of that. She should like that."

I brought her back to my room, over to my bed, and into my lap as I sat down. She curled up quietly against me, her muscles slowly relaxing. I started humming softly, at first unconsciously, the notes of the piano filling my head in a new piece. I hadn't played in years, not since that night, and the music had seemed to die in me when my father did. Bella had brought it back.

My muse relaxed further into me, yawning slightly. I chuckled, immediately knowing what the piece was - Bella's lullaby.

"What was that?" she sleepily mumbled, cuddling herself closer.

"Nothing really…" I lied, trailing off. Moments later, I stiffened as I heard Mom step out of her room. I waited to see if she'd try to sneak off again, then relaxed when she didn't.

My thoughts were whirling. I hadn't even had the simplest urge to play since my dad died. I felt too guilty, and had only just barely convinced my mom to not throw the old piano out. The musical notes that had always seemed to come to me naturally, play in my head at the slightest inspiration, had muted almost instantly. I hadn't even given that old piano in the living room much of a glance for three years. But now there was a whole song beginning to plan itself out in my head, possibilities competing for attention.

"I used to play piano."

I hadn't realized I'd spoken until I felt Bella's head pull away from my chest slightly. Mainly, I was still lost in my own thoughts, aware only vaguely at first that I was about to tell her something not even Esme and Carlisle and Alice knew the full story of. Not this version anyways.

"I haven't played since… since the night my dad died." I continued softly. "That's why he died, you know. Because he was rushing after work to come see me play at a recital. He wasn't even supposed to be showing up. I didn't expect him," I explained. "He worked hard to provide for my mom and me, and the recital was on the day he was getting back from a meeting. But I guess his flight was a little early, and he decided to surprise me. It was raining, and dark, and someone wasn't paying very good attention. They hit his car head-on, and a piece of windshield glass lodged into my dad's chest, puncturing his lung." I watched it happen in my head like I had so many times before, sometimes different but always essentially the same.

"Mom met me backstage right after I finished performing this piece I'd written that he loved." I still knew that piece by heart. "He was in the ER, and she was in tears. I didn't have my license yet, but I still had a permit, so I drove down there with her in the passenger seat. When we got there, they had us wait in the waiting room for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a couple minutes, fifteen at most," I mused. "They said he wasn't going to make it, but he was still somewhat conscious. And he wanted to speak to me first. Alone. So I followed the doctor down the impossibly long, quiet hall into the room where my father waited for me." I paused for a short moment, sorting through the images assaulting me. Of tubes and wires and monitors, all connected to my dad and making noises that I couldn't hear.

"It was horrible seeing him like that." I felt tears coming more closely now and fought them back. "Sometimes, occasionally though not as often anymore, I have nightmares about it still." A choked laugh jumped of its own accord from me. "He asked me how the recital went. Told me that even though he didn't get to see it, how he knew I'd done well and was proud of me." I still couldn't grasp that part, that he was proud of me. That he made no comment on that he was dying because of that damn recital and how it was essentially my fault. "He told me to watch out for Mom and to continue all the good work in school. He asked me to make sure I'm happy in life, and warned me," another of those odd, uncontrollable laughs appeared, "he warned me that he was going to be watching me, and that I would do well to remember that."

Bella reached up and brushed her thumb high across my cheek, her own eyes almost drowning in her tears. I leaned into her simple touch, drawing the strength to not break down from it.

"Then Mom came in and I was sent back into the waiting room," I continued. "I could hear her crying as I left, hear her begging him not to leave her." I managed to fight off a shudder at the memory, the echoes of it still in my mind. "She didn't come out to the waiting room until he was…." I couldn't say it, not even now. Not when I was so close to losing it already. "It was at 1:28 in the morning that he finally… passed. The next day, she called Carlisle and Esme, and then locked herself in her room. They took care of everything, and I stayed away from everyone, not speaking, just wallowing in my own pain," I admitted. I wasn't proud of myself; I should have been there for my mom. "I don't think I spoke again until I had to go back to school after the funeral and the homeroom teacher asked me how I was," I added, self-disgust welling up. Finally, I knew the tears were gone for now and opened my eyes, looking down at Bella.

"I haven't played it since… I'm probably very rusty. I haven't had any urge to play since… until now. You keep bringing out unexpected reactions in me, Bella," I told her, smiling slightly.

She smiled back. "Maybe it'll be good for you to play...I doubt your Dad would have wanted you to stop doing something you loved."

"Perhaps...I'm sure you have a legitimate point," I informed her, well aware that she did. "But not tonight... or tomorrow, I think," I finished quietly.

"Whenever you're ready, Edward. No one is going to make you do something that might be upsetting unless you're ready," she murmured, leaning back into my chest. I returned my cheek to its place on the top of her head and started to hum her lullaby again. I was mulling over the fact that where before I hadn't wanted to even look at the piano in our house, now I was curious about playing it again. Not now, but...soon.

"When I'm ready…" I asked, breaking off the silence filled only with my musical humming. "Will you...will you be there?" I wanted her there, wanted her to be there as I played for the first time since my father's death.

"Of course," she smiled. "I'd love to hear you play."

"Thank you," I whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. My eyes slipped towards the clock and I mentally imagined throwing it our the window. Instead, I sighed and rose, grabbing a jacket off the chair and leading Bella out into the hall. I knocked barely on the bathroom door.

"Mom, I have to go out right now… I'll be back later. Bella's going to stay here in case you need something, alright?"

"Yes," she managed to say, her voice weak and almost afraid.

"I love you," I added, waiting a sparse moment in case she answered. As I expected, she didn't, and I sighed, pulling Bella down the hall and out onto the front porch. As the door clicked shut behind us, she rested her forehead against my chest and directed my arms around her waist. I pressed my nose into her hair and breathed deeply, wanting to keep the scent of her imprinted on my senses while I was gone. She giggled playfully, and I pulled away to grin at her. I traced my fingers over her lips, making her smile.

"Beautiful..." I murmured, somewhat unintentionally. I hadn't meant to tell her that, though the thought was always there.

She smirked. "I'd say the same for you, but I've heard guys don't like being called that."

I laughed at her bantering, asking, "Princess, what am I going to do with you?"

Shrugging, she said, "Just suppose you'll have to keep me. Face it, Hyde, you're stuck with me."

I looked down into her eyes, not feeling all that teasing anymore. "For as long as you want me here, until you send me away." I told her. "I promise." And the odd thing was... I meant every word of it.

Her eyes widened, her lips working soundlessly, eroding my self-control. She whispered my name just before I covered her mouth with my own.

I kissed her with everything I felt inside me at that moment, all self-control forgotten. Gladly forgotten, if I were honest. She whimpered softly, just barely audibly, and leaned more into me with her hands resting heatedly against my chest. I didn't care if we were going too fast; if she wasn't ready, she'd stop me, I decided and slipped my tongue slowly out to just barely brush her bottom lip.

A sharp honk startled Bella, causing her to pull away and glance with wide eyes at the car waiting at the curb. I glared in frustration at the strawberry blond, Tanya, who stepped out.

"Edward, you ready to go?" she asked, then looked curiously at Bella, who watched her uncertainly back. Slowly, a grin worked its way across her face. "Edward… is this that girl you won't stop talking about?" She turned to face Bella, thus not seeing the warning glare I sent her. "You have to be Bella, and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl who has stolen Edward's heart. I haven't ever heard him talk about someone the way he does you." My jaw worked for a moment; Bella didn't need to know how obsessed I already was with her. "You're the first girl I've seen him actually show more than a passing interest in since I've known him. Which would only be about a year or so now, but eh." I closed my eyes for a long moment, before looking up at the skies in exasperation. Tanya loved embarrassing me, I swear it. She winked at Bella and added, "He's a great guy, hold on to him with both hands and don't let go."

I snorted under my breath at that, but was distracted as Bella returned her arms to being encircled around me. "Oh, I won't," she assured her.

Tanya laughed and looked at me. "I like her," she stated decisively.

Smiling slightly, I introduced them. "Bella, this is Tanya. I'm sure she meant to introduce herself, but got distracted easily like she usually is."

Tanya tilted her head and smirked. "Shut it, Eddie." She knew I hated that nickname. "Ready?" she repeated, her casual playful attitude disappearing.

"A minute."

She turned back with a smile to Bella. "It was nice meeting you Bella. Maybe I'll see you around again."

I twisted back to face Bella and dropped a simple fast kiss on her waiting lips. "I'll see you later, if you're still up." Frowning, I thought about that and then added, "But that doesn't mean wait up for me," I admonished.

She rolled her eyes and stretched up to press her smooth lips again to mine. "Sure, sure," she amiably agreed. "Be safe."

Brushing the backs of my fingers across her cheek, I caught a stray lock of hair and returned it to behind her ear. "Always," I promised. Reluctantly, I knew I had to leave. So I gave her hands a final squeeze and walked to Tanya's car. Tanya waved at her, then sped slightly down the street, sparing a glance at me, smirking.

"You have it so bad, Masen."

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Good Night Kisses

**Hey! So, SO sorry for how long this took. I updated Sorrow one weekend, and then got hit with three school projects and tests, and since I REALLY incredibly want to get all A's (I used to, except for last year cause I was always so sick) and fanfic took a backseat priority. But it's here now, beta'd and ready for you to read! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll give you a... I don't know yet, but you'll get something! ;)**

Inside the house, it was silent enough that I wondered if Elizabeth had died. A spike of guilt shot through me as I realized the thought had been almost gleeful, and most definitely not worried like I should have been. Not a great way to think about your boyfriend's mother; I grimaced.

In the kitchen, the pile of glass still rested in the middle of the floor, the broom against the wall. With a sigh, I finished cleaning up, then got some pots and pans out of the cupboards, searching the cupboards, shelves, and fridge for something to cook for Mrs. Masen and I. There were some noodles in a drawer, and some left-over grilled chicken in the fridge. A little more searching produced a can of alfredo sauce, and a loaf of French bread, so I decided to do a simple chicken and noodles dish. I poured some water into a pot on the stove to boil, and buttered the bread. I paused, then returned to one of the shelves I'd seen some garlic powder on and shook that onto the bread. Garlic bread always went with pasta. I placed a few pieces of the bread on a tray and slipped it into the oven to toast. I diced the chicken, pausing as I heard Elizabeth exit the bathroom. My fingers slipped up to touch my bra where I'd stashed my money unconsciously, before I finished dicing. The water was boiling, so I cracked and dumped in the noodles, stirring thoughtfully.

Edward obviously was going to be gone a while - late enough that he insisted I not wait for him. I chewed my bottom lip in worry. I knew Edward liked keeping the things in his life - especially concerning his mother - to himself, but what was he doing so late and so unscheduled? Last week he hadn't had to leave all that often - just for an hour the day after our very first date night. It was frustrating to not be trusted enough to know about this - however small - part of his life; I wanted to know everything.

I was almost finished with the meal - the bread was cooling on the counter, the sauce was heated, and the noodles just needed to be drained - when Elizabeth walked in.

"Good evening, Bella," she said quietly, uncertainly.

I nodded stiffly. "Good evening, Mrs. Masen. Dinner will be done in just a moment."

"Oh, I'm not-"

I glared over my shoulder at her. "You will be eating, Mrs. Masen. With so much alcohol in your system, you need to food to soak it up. Besides, you look like you haven't eaten in months, and think how happy it'll make Edward that you had a decent meal." A little low, I knew, and probably more harsh than a girlfriend should speak to her boyfriend's mother, but I felt no sympathy towards Mrs. Masen. Not after how I'd seen her treat Edward, and knowing it'd been like that for years.

She was silent, but I did pick up the sound of one of the chairs sliding against the tile of the floor as she sat down. I drained the noodles, not looking at her, and fixed two plates, heaping noodles onto them, scattering diced cold chicken, and then drizzling the sauce on top. I set the plate down in front of her, with a fork, then asked with strained politeness, "What would you like to drink, Mrs. Masen?"

"Elizabeth," she quietly corrected me. "And water will be fine."

I nodded once shortly and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing two glasses. After filling them with water, I dropped some ice cubes in and placed them on the table as well. I sat down across from Mrs. Masen and ate my food in silence. For a while, the only sound was that of forks clinking and of eating, but then she decided to interrupt the peace.

"So, Bella," she said, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Where do you go to school?"

I didn't look up from my plate. "A boarding school."

"Oh? So you're parents don't live in town?"

"No, Mrs. Masen. They live in D.C."

"You can call me Elizabeth, dear."

"No, I can't." I flatly stated.

She looked taken aback by my tone, and by what I'd said, and took a long moment to recover. "Um… okay. How did you-"

"Listen, Mrs. Masen," I said, putting my fork down and staring straight at her. "I appreciate that you're trying to make up for earlier. But I just don't think I'm ever going to be able to like you. Not after everything you've put Edward through the past couple years," I specified, shaking my head. "He may be able to forgive you for it, but I'm not nearly so selfless as he is. So I think it be best we treat each other cordially, for his sake, but don't expect any effort to further get to know each other, especially on my part."

She looked stunned, completely taken aback. I scraped the last bite off of my plate, stuffed it into my mouth, and rose to place it in the sink. "I'll do the dishes when you're done." I told her as I walked out of the room.

The rest of the night was relatively quiet. Mrs. Masen and I didn't speak; she seemed to have accepted what I'd told her easily. I did the dishes and placed them on the drain board to dry, then retired to Edward's room. Mrs. Masen stayed in her room for the rest of the night, for which I was grateful. I'd hate to have to try to separate her from a bottle; I'd probably be far less gentle about it than Edward was.

Of course, I thought that might just be what she needed.

I read a book I'd found on Edward's shelf, but when my eyes began to burn around midnight, and I could barely keep them open, I decided to turn out the light and stop waiting up for him. I stripped off my shirt and jeans, slipping into a shirt of his and some sweats like last time. The shirt hung down to about halfway down my thighs, and the sweats were almost falling off. I had to tighten the drawstring and tie it tightly to keep them on my hips. I pulled back Edward's sheets and turned off the light, pulling them up to my chin and inhaling deeply. They smelled just like him, though not as strongly as he smelled. When I buried my nose into his pillow, I was overwhelmed with the lingering shadow of more of his scent. A small smile stole its way across my lips and my eyes shifted shut. With a small sigh, I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up later, it was still dark, and I felt disoriented for a moment. Then I remembered where I was and why I'd woken from sleep. I shifted in the bed and rose up slightly onto my elbows, peering groggily into the dark. Just barely in the faint moonlight, a gleam of bronze caught my eye.

"Edward?" I questioned; it came out in a sleepy gargle, which I was surprised he seemed able to decipher.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," he whispered coaxingly.

I shook my head and scooted over to one side of the bed, holding my arms out for him. There was no way I was letting him sleep on the couch, and I also knew he wasn't going to let me. This seemed to be the best compromise; that, and it was a highly appealing option.

For a while, he didn't move. I knew he could see me, and could only guess he was battling out some ridiculous, impossible for me to understand the logic behind, inner battle. Then, slowly, he came over until he stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at me.

I could make out his features, just barely, in the moonlight and green glow from his clock. They reflected oddly in his eyes, increasing my mental comparison of them to gemstones, making them even more hypnotic. Like he needed any help in that department. His shirt was off - I must have woken up as he was changing or something; my blush heated my cheeks slightly - and I bravely took a moment to admire what I could make out of the view.

"Bella…" His voice was quiet, slightly husky (could he tell I was checking him out?), but also resigned.

"Shh. Just get over here," I told him, rolling my eyes. I was winning this argument. It was hard to dazzle someone when they could barely see you, which worked in my favor.

I caught a flash of his crooked grin and then he was next to me, wrapping his strong lean arms around me and clutching me close. His face buried into my hair, and I felt his chest expand as he breathed deeply.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

I giggled, cuddling even closer to him. "Me too. Maybe next time I'll just have to come with you."

I didn't expect him to tense, and then push away from me. I fought off the hurt feeling, watching him as well as I could in the dark. He looked strained, furious with the idea.

"Maybe not," I corrected slowly.

"Definitely not."

I continued to watch him for a time. "Why?" I whispered after a few long minutes of silence.

He sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. "Please Bella. Just accept it and drop it."

Stubbornness had always been a prominent feature of mine, so I glared at him in the dark. "No. What's so bad-"

He leaned abruptly over and softly kissed my lips, effectively shutting me up. I relaxed and sighed against his mouth, letting my eyes drift closed as his hand came over to cup my cheek. He was leaning down into me slightly, and I could feel just barely his weight against me.

Pulling away, he stroked his thumb over my cheek. "Please. Just leave it alone."

I sighed, and leaned up to press my lips to his again, briefly. "Okay. If it makes you feel better."

Tension left his body and he lied back down, returning his arms around me, and me to his chest. I twisted around so I was facing him, and gently traced my fingers over his collar bone, smiling slightly and enjoying the way his skin shivered.

"Bella, stop that."

I smirked to myself. "Why?" I asked innocently.

He didn't answer for a long moment, then huskily whispered in my ear, "It's distracting. If you keep that up, I might just spend the rest of the night making out with you, and we'll never get any sleep."

Chills ran down my spine; I kind of liked the sound of that. "Promise?" I managed to ask breathily.

Edward chuckled, low, and slow, and _oh-my-god _did it sound seductive.

His lips began at my temple, then slowly traced down to the upper corner of my jaw. With slow deliberance, he skimmed them down to just below my chin, then back up. He repeated that circuit a dozen or so times, then lifted his lips to the corner of my mouth. It hovered there for a moment, then pressed into my cheek, tracing the bone there to my eyelid. He pressed a butterfly kiss there, then at my other eye, then the tip of my nose.

It was unfair; I couldn't keep teasing him when he was doing such wonderful things with his lips! I was lucky I was able to still think in complete sentences. He pressed his lips, soft, wonderful lips, to the other corner of my mouth, then followed the column of my throat.

A girl could only take so much before she combusted.

I twined my fingers through his hair, and yanked insistently. I could feel his lips curl up into his crooked grin against the hollow at the base of my throat, and then he raised his head and crushed his lips to mine.

I remembered the kiss on the porch earlier. The one Tanya had interrupted. The feeling of his tongue against my bottom lip called to me, hauntingly, and I wondered if he'd try it again. For some reason, I doubted it. So I decided to take initiative - the teachers were always saying colleges like students who took initiative.

Uncertainly, hoping I wasn't in some way doing this horribly wrong, I parted my lips and let my tongue brush against the Edward's bottom lip, before feeling the blush cover my face and letting my tongue retreat back into the safety of my own mouth. I could taste him faintly, I imagined. That sweet, uniquely Edward taste.

A groan came from Edward, and my blush increased. _Was I that bad? _I wondered.

Both his hands came up and held my face between them as he pulled away. I avoided his eyes, too afraid of what I might find there, but I could feel his gaze on my face like a heat, like something physical. Then his lips were back on my own, a little rougher, a little more insistent. His tongue came out and lazily ran along my lips, as if he were sipping at a wine and testing its flavor. I hesitated a moment, then parted my lips. He didn't need any more encouragement.

His tongue was a hot moist heat inside my mouth, and if I thought just licking his lip was tasty, I was eating the food of whoever came above gods now, cause his tongue in my mouth was even better. I moaned, barely realizing the sound had come from myself. Gently, teasingly I'd almost say, he stroked his tongue against my own; each of his movements were reverent, loving, _tasty and sexy…._

When he pulled away, we were both gasping for breath. I swallowed, staring into the dark green of his eyes as he watched me with the intentness of a predator watching their prey. My body felt flushed, overheated, tingling. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to mine again, and I sighed happily, reaching up and twisting his locks through my fingers.

I lost track of how long we spent kissing and sighing and enjoying being in the other's arms. But eventually, he pulled away and looked down at me in amusement. His hand was warm and heavy resting on my hip, his thumb rubbing slight circles over the skin between where his shirt had ridden up and sweats had slipped down.

"You're sleepy," he stated quietly.

I shook my head, but it was ruined by the yawn that slipped out traitorously. _Perfect timing had never been less perfect, _I thought.

He smirked arrogantly at me, then rolled back onto his back, pulling me with him so I rested on top of him. His hand moved from my hip to my lower back, and his other continued stroking through my hair. He leaned up slightly and kissed me with a lazy enjoyment that made my toes curl, and I responded happily, sucking lightly on his tongue before he pulled away. I pouted at him.

"Bella," he laughed, then pecked my lips chastely. "Go to sleep, love. Tomorrow morning, I'll wake you up to come with me to Rodnie's, and make sure you get some delicious pancakes, and then when I get off work, we'll enjoy our last day before everyone comes back. Alright?"

I smiled and curled into his chest, snuggling my face into his neck. "M'kay," I mumbled, fighting off another yawn.

He chuckled again, burying his nose into my hair. "Sweet dreams, my Bella."

_Edward and I were sitting in a meadow, with flowers and green everywhere. There were clouds across the sun, blocking the light, but it still felt perfect. I turned my head to smile at Edward, tightening my hand around his. _

_He seemed even more beautiful than usual, and he smiled, his head tilted back as if to catch any sunlight that broke free, eyes closed._

"_I love you Edward."_

_The sun broke free of the clouds and his skin lit up like a diamond put into the light, rainbows shattering off of his skin like a little disco ball. An angry frown crossed his features, and he turned his head to glare at me with black eyes._

"_You can't love someone you don't know, Isabella." Instead of its usual velvet, this voice was harsh, uncouth. It scratched against my ears painfully, and I fought the urge to clamp my hands over them. _

_A gut-twisting feeling grew in me as I watched him. "But I do know you," I whispered. "Edward…."_

_Then he changed. Before my very eyes he deformed, and turned into a shapeless lump, and then regained a human figure. But it wasn't Edward I saw._

_Someone with bright red eyes, unremarkable features that I couldn't seem to get a grip on and identify, sat there now. Instead of rainbows and light, his skin gave off the impression of flames and blood, darkness seeping to kill the meadow around us._

"_Do you?" he mocked maliciously, his hand restraining mine from tugging free._

_I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I struggled, panting with fear as his arms wrapped around me, and his hands came up to my neck, as if to break it…._

"Bella! God, Princess, wake up!"

With a choking gasp, I jerked upright, just barely missing hitting Edward in the jaw. He watched me carefully, as if afraid I'd go loony on him at any moment. Tears rushed to my eyes; of course - it was a dream. Just a stupid, twisted nightmare. A sob burst from my chest, and I clutched Edward tightly, burying my face into his chest. Though I couldn't remember the face - had it even had a face? - the monster Edward had transformed into scared the living daylights out of me. It was comforting to hold Edward - real, loving, single-in-form Edward - in my arms.

"Shh… it's okay, love," he soothed, rubbing his hands up and down my back. Soon, my sobs and tears quieted, and I leaned against him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It was just a nightmare."

When I looked up, his eyes had tightened painfully. "About me?"

_How had he known that?_

"You said my name, and that you loved me, and then started thrashing around, yelling to get away and let you go."

"Oh," I mumbled, relaxing back into his chest. "It started out nicely; you and I were in this meadow and I told you I loved you. But then it changed, you disappeared and this monster tried to kill me." I explained, editing slightly. For some reason, I doubted it'd be a good idea to tell Edward _he_ had transformed into the monster after saying I didn't know him. Might give him ideas.

He laid back down, pulling me with him, then reached down and pulled the comforter over us.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" he whispered in my ear, (probably unintentionally) seductively.

"Why?" I giggled sleepily, amused.

He didn't answer, just started humming. It was the same tune from this afternoon, the one that drew out all my tension and the bad emotions inside, leaving everything lighter and cleaner. Before I could do anything else, I was back asleep, peacefully this time.

A loud bang woke me up the next morning. I stirred groggily, unwilling to open my eyes. In front of me, I could hear disgruntled, sleep-filled grumbles from Edward. He tightened his arms and buried his face back into my neck, which was perfectly fine by me. Sighing, I started to drift back to sleep when suddenly a loud booming laugh of surprise sharply tore apart any sleep I'd almost gained back.

I pulled away from Edward, who opened his eyes to pout and glare distastefully at me, and looked for the source of the sound.

"Emmett?" I asked, blinking up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"In my _room_." Edward growled in annoyance, struggling into a sitting position. He glanced at the alarm clock and added, "At eight thirty in the morning no less." He looked at Emmett in disgust.

Emmett was looking at us in a mixture of emotions. Amusement, shock, and… pain?

"Uh…" his voice sounded hoarse, unused. My eyes narrowed in concern as I took in his appearance. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, which were bloodshot. His shoulders were slumped, defeated, his clothes wrinkled as if he had thrown on old clothes or never changed out of these. His curls were tangled and not at all their usual bouncy. Worry began creeping into me.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat, looking away from us and down at his feet. Now I knew something was wrong. Thankfully, Edward seemed to realize this as well, because he sat up a little straighter.

"What's wrong man?" he asked, frowning.

Emmett just shook his head. "Rough ride home," he whispered hoarsely.

"Is Rose okay?" I asked quickly.

Emmett flinched, then shrugged. I looked over at Edward worriedly, and he glanced down at me before grabbing my hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb across the back of it soothingly.

"I'll just head out. I came over to see if you wanted to…" Emmett trailed off, making me think even he wasn't too sure why he'd come over here.

"Nah, stay," Edward said with such casual dismissal of Em's plan to leave that I looked over at him in surprise.

"You can pay for breakfast when Bells and I go," he added, teasing and grinning.

I smiled and laughed a little, but it died when I saw the return of that echoing pain on Emmett's face.

"Okay," was all he said, and then he was out of the room. Edward closed the door; I remembered that he was shirtless, and it was light in the room now, which mean nothing to hinder the view. And what a view it was; smooth, the just-visible ridges of his abs and muscles…. Yum.

When I looked up to meet his gaze, he was smirking. I rolled my eyes as his smugness, and then met his gaze in worry and concern.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked lowly.

Edward shrugged, looking upset about Emmett's complete attitude change as well. "I don't know, but I'd bet it concerns Rosalie." He shook his head, muttering something about highly-opinionated evil grandmothers, but didn't elaborate when I sent him a questioning look, just shook his head again.

He paused to place a light kiss on my head. "I hope you don't mind me inviting him for our breakfast, but he looked like a lost puppy or something… I couldn't kick him out," he teased, but I could see the very real emotions there.

I smiled against his lips before placing a soft kiss there. "It's fine. Maybe food will cheer him up."

Edward laughed loudly, then moved to his dresser and pulled a shirt on before turning to look at me, his hands on his hips.

"Go change, Princess. And not in front of me; it'd be improper."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. "And you're all about being proper?" When he just pointed out the door, I got up and grabbed my bag with the dress I'd bought the previous day in it, mumbling, "I wouldn't want to change in front of you anyways."

I could have sworn, as I stepped out the door, that he chuckled lowly and murmured, "I wouldn't mind it."

**Okay! Hope you enjoyed, and please review! I luvs you all bunches!**


	25. Chapter 25: Love Lost

**Look! Already here, isn't that great?! And FAST! Gotta love my beta (now re-named) Creative.. She's fab. ANYnoodles, enjoy and see you in reviews! **

Emmett ditched out on us for breakfast. When I came out of the bathroom in the dress, Edward had been in the living room - alone - staring sadly and wistfully at the beat-up piano. His expression had been far off, and pained, and had made my insides respond with an echoing pain for him. I'd placed my hand on his arm, and he'd smiled sadly down at me. Then he explained that Emmett hadn't been in here when he came out, and his jeep was gone. So we'd gone to the diner on our own.

I was sitting on a barstool, twirling around in boredom. Edward stopped as he passed by me from one of the tables he was waiting on now, and gave me an annoyed look. "Bella. Go find something to do, someone to hang out with."

Snorting, I muttered, "The people at my school aren't exactly that great. The few who are, aren't here." Then I grinned up at him. "You're stuck with me, Hyde."

"Great," he muttered teasingly, then left. Moments later, my phone rang. I plucked it out of my bag, checking to make sure it wasn't Mike, then answered.

"Hey, Alice. What are you calling me for?"

"Hi Bella. We need to go to Rose's house."

I frowned. "…Why?"

"She just called Jaz. Apparently, she's requesting Ben and Jerry's and Titanic."

I closed my eyes. Rosalie only asked for Titanic when she was _really_ down. "I'll be right over. You want to grab the movie, or ice cream?"

"I… I don't know Bella! I've never done this for Rosalie before!"

That made me blink, and realize how close we all had gotten in the few short months. It felt like I'd known Alice my whole life, but I really hadn't.

"Okay, chill Alice. Ben and Jerry's is her comfort food; get Phish Food, anything with brownie, and something with mint. She'll go through all three as she watches the movie. She only asks for Titanic when something's really gone wrong, so we should get to it pronto. Is Jaz joining us?"

"No. I picked up his phone; he's with his parents right now. I guess they just got a letter from a college or something like that and wanted to talk to him _now_."

Groaning, I closed my eyes. "Alright. Where are you?"

"At some restaurant. He and his parents are talking to some friends right now. Would it be terribly rude of me to leave?"

"No," I snorted. "Just tell them you have a family emergency, and have to leave. Jasper can handle anything else his parents try to hash out. I'll pick you up at…" I thought quickly. I knew the exact restaurant they were at; the Hales always went to the same fancy French food restaurant. "Walk down to the little café on the corner. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." We hung up and I quickly glanced around for Edward. I couldn't see him, and so instead I asked one of the waitresses to tell him I'd had to go do something and would talk to him tonight. Then I hurried out the door and into my car, which had been left here when we'd gone to the festival.

I reached the café soon, and saw Alice bouncing in place worriedly. I parked close by and got out, walking up to her.

"Bella!" she said, and rushed forward to hug me. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the little pixie until now, and hugged her tightly back. "Hey, Alice. I missed you."

"You too!"

I let go of her and walked towards the café.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Rose'll probably like her favorite drink and pastry. Let's get that now, then hurry and buy the ice cream and rent the movie."

Inside, I quickly ordered a venti cinnamon spiced mocha for Rose, along with a lemon scone. Alice asked for a grande vanilla latte, extra hot, double shot, and I got a gingerbread latte. We walked out, then hurried to the store nearby. Alice hurried to the movie store down the street while I grabbed the ice cream and rushed through the express checkout. We met up back at the car and drove at a faster than normal pace to the Hale household.

The Hales owned a couple acres of property, with a house towards the front and side. It was a tall plantation-looking house, with the wide porch and intimidating columns. It was painted a soft blue, with a darker trim, and a balcony that ran along one side and the back. I parked at the curve of the driveway and got out, grabbing the bags with the movie and comfort food, while Alice carried the drinks.

"Rose," I called out as I stepped in, kicking off my shoes. "We've got comfort foods. And a latte," I tempted.

"Rosalie?" Alice called gently.

Finally, Rosalie came around a corner, silently. She was wearing a pair of sweats, soft and fuzzy and dark purple, and a form-fitting black tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose and messy hanging bun, tendrils framing her face. Her eyes were puffy, not exactly red, but close, and her nose looked swollen and pink.

Alice let out a sympathetic noise and came towards her, enclosing her in a one-armed hug.

"Here," she said kindly, removing the spiced latte and handing it to Rose, quickly followed by the little bag holding her scone.

"Thanks," Rosalie sniffed hoarsely, turning and heading back to the living room. I turned in the opposite direction to put the ice cream in the freezer until we needed it so it wouldn't melt. Then I followed into the large living room. It was two stories high, making the second floor only half the space of the first and attack. A huge fireplace was in front of the most comfortable couch you had ever imagined, and the walls were a dark wood. The floors were fuzzy and burgundy red, encouraging me to slip off my socks and wiggle my toes. In front of another couch - this one not nearly as comfortable - and matching set of armchairs was a huge HD screen TV, with surround sound and an impressive game system. Bookshelves were at one corner, but they didn't hold many books, mainly ornaments and knick knacks on display. Alice was sitting with her legs folded under her in the corner of the couch, while Rose slumped against the rest, her head resting on the arm rest.

"Head up," I coaxed, patting it and sitting down when she lifted it. She laid it down in my lap, and I began rubbing her head gently. "Want to tell us what's up?"

She sniffed, and I watched a small tear slip down her face. "It's over."

"Why?" I asked gently. Alice looked horrified, and inside, I felt like it, too. I'd been so sure they were perfect for each other. And it explained how Emmett had looked this morning, somewhat. Now the question was - what had happened between them to make them both look like their puppy had just been shot?

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, then added in a whimper. "It hurts."

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could. "I know. But we can't help you unless you talk about it. Let's start at the beginning. How long ago?"

"Um…" She sniffed again, then said, "About two days ago. I took a train halfway home, stayed the night in a hotel, then caught a bus here. I got home about five hours ago."

"Why don't you start at the beginning of the vacation," Alice suggested.

"Well, we drove all day to his mom's rehab place. She, Melinda was her name, was very nice. We spent a few days there visiting with her, then drove another two days and a few hours of the third to get to his grandmother's. We spent almost a week there, but I left about five days in. It was horrible!" Tears were streaming down her face at a steady pace now. "She hated me; I wasn't even allowed to know her actual name, it was Mrs. McCarty all the time! Then one morning I woke up late and her and Emmett were in the kitchen with this college student. She was tall, pretty, and a psych major in Italy. _Italy!_ And she was promising on being able to get him in on a scholarship! She was hitting on him right in front of me, and insulting me. She kept getting my name wrong, and was trying to make me sound like I was sixteen or seventeen or something. Then when I snapped, Mrs. McCarty - her name's actually Marge. Heidi, the college girl, is allowed to call her that. Anyways, she told me to leave while they all finished brunch. And Emmett just sat there!" She sniffed, and swiped a hand across her eyes. "After I went for a walk and coffee, I realized I was sort of overreacting. I…" She sobbed. "I thought he loved me. I was so sure of it! But when I got to the street, she was all over him at the side of the jeep, and he didn't push her away! He… he just stood there kissing her!" She sobbed loudly, her tears stronger, her body shaking. I shifted her more upright and hugged her. Alice shifted and moved closer, flinging her small body around Rosalie as well.

"Oo, poor baby," Alice cooed. "I can't believe he did that!"

I shook my head. "He was kissing her back?" I just couldn't picture it.

Rosalie sniffed. "He didn't even push her away!" she mourned. "I… I can tell when I'm no longer wanted. And before that, his grandmother and that slut were telling him I was immature and lazy and was only with him because I wanted something out of it and I would do nothing but drag him down!" A hard sob yanked her frame. I clutched her tighter, angry.

"His grandmother accused you of that?"

Rosalie nodded weakly against my shoulder, where her face was buried. Fury ignited, hot and fast, in me.

"How dare she? Just because you're beautiful and rich, doesn't mean you're a bitch and snob! You _love_ Emmett!"

"Loved!" Rosalie snapped harshly, pulling away to glare at me, then at Alice. "I thought I _loved _him. I know better now."

"Rose…" I said slowly. The dark fevered look in her eyes was new. It scared me, depressed me, terrified me. I glanced over at Alice to see her worried as well.

"Rosalie, sweetie, I understand you're hurt, but it's okay to admit that you loved him." she carefully said.

"I-"

"Rose." I said sharply. "Lying to yourself will only make it worse."

Slowly, she seemed to deflate. "But if I lie, maybe I can pretend it never happened. I was so _sure_," she added, her voice breaking.

"Ahh," Alice sniffed, wrapping her arms around Rosalie again. "We're here for you sweetie."

"Yeah," I agreed. "So are Ben and Jerry."

"And two finer men there have never been," Alice said happily.

Rose gave a short laugh and wiped her eyes, sniffing. "They always know how to please their women, don't they?"

"That they do," I agreed, nodding and getting up. I came back with all three tubs and three spoons and sat down cross-legged next to my roommate.

We ate for a while in silence, until Alice abruptly laughed.

"What?" I asked, frowning in confused amusement at her.

She giggled. "I was just thinking… in three years, we'll be the legal drinking age. Now we have to pig out on ice cream. Then we can literally drown our sorrows! And I was picturing it, and it made me laugh; it was hilarious. Bella'd be our DD until she'd be all 'screw it, we'll call a cab' and join in, and Rosalie would start grinding on any hot man available, and I'd be dancing around singing lyrics off key, and Bells would be overwhelmed by the giggles. "

Rosalie's lips twitched. "Bella does have a tendency to get giggly when she drinks."

Alice's eyes widened and I gently hit Rose on the arm. "Hey! _Once_, Rosalie, that was _once_. And forbidden to be brought up, if I remember," I added a little sourly.

"What?" Alice asked.

Rosalie snorted and ate a huge bite of ice cream. "Last summer, I went through a really bad break-up, and the guy pretty much almost stalked me, then tried to force himself on me. Let's just say that he won't be having any children."

I snickered. "And he probably will never be able to use that hand the same ever again."

Rosalie smirked momentarily. "Anyways, I was pretty much traumatized, and my parents never lock up their liquor, so Jasper and Bella came inside to find me drinking some really good wine. They took it away, so I just got up and stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the bourbon. Bella tried to take it away, but Jasper finally intervened, and told her that if I was going to get drunk, at least I was at home.

"Then he pulled out the tequila, and a bunch of other stuff and began making actual drinks. I guess he'd watched the bartenders at the parties a few too many times, cause he was damn good at it. He and Bella soon joined me, and by midnight, we were all drunk off our asses. I had the worst hangover in the morning."

Then she glared at me and shoved playfully. "Bells here didn't have any symptoms, while Jaz had one, but not nearly as bad as mine."

Alice stared in amusement and disbelief. "What'd you guys do?"

I shrugged. "I think we filmed ourselves at one point, and I found everything funny, and Rosalie cussed enough to make a sailor blush, and Jasper started talking about random, crazy, and amusing things."

Alice laughed once, then said, "Edward never drinks cause of his mom. I've had some at a friend's party once, but it didn't taste all that good, and I only had one."

I snorted. "I think I had like four. Rosalie had like eight."

Rose shrugged. "At least I didn't get sick. None of us did."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that might have been hard to explain to your parents. As it was, they were confused by the lessened amount of alcohol in the house."

She grinned. "That was funny." Then slowly, her expression grew bleak. "God, I'm so stupid."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I always choose the wrong guy. Royce turned out to be a psycho, all the other guys wimps, and babies, and assholes, and losers, and I _honestly _thought Em would be _different_?" she asked, her voice breaking, nearly choking on Emmett's name. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Rosie," I said softly, reaching out to place my hand on her shoulder.

"I give up. There's no such thing as a happy ending," she muttered, burying her face in her hands. Alice and I both rubbed her back, not sure what to say to that.

"Sweetie, sure there is," Alice finally said. "Look at my parents. I don't think that you can deny they have a happy ending. And Jaz and I? Do you think we're doomed to fail?"

Rosalie shook her head. "For me. There's no such thing as a happy ending _for me_."

"That's not true," I denied. "If there isn't a guy perfect for you, then I'm just damned screwed."

Alice sent me a sly look. "Oh? What about Edward?"

I blushed, and Rosalie looked up at me, shocked. "You're with Edward?"

"Uh," I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. So if you're saying that _you_ can't find happily ever after, then I'm definitely screwed."

"Do you love him?"

I felt myself turning more red. "We've only been going out for about a week, you guys."

"So?" Alice asked. "Do you love him?"

"I… no. Not yet, at least, not in that way. But I do like him an awful lot, so I guess I love him in that way. It's a lot more than I've ever liked anyone before."

Alice grinned and clapped her hands. Even Rosalie looked happy through her tears.

"That's great Bells. Really. I approve. So much better than Newton."

I shuddered. "Thanks. I'm taking your approval this time to heart."

She laughed, and we turned on the movie. Halfway through, we were already all starry eyed and then we turned weepy as the boat slowly sank and then as Leonardo DiCaprio floated away. The ending just had us crying all over again.

Rosalie sniffed. "Why can't guys be like that these days?" she cried, rubbing her hands across her eyes.

I shrugged, sniffing. "I hate that movie."

Alice laughed, but it was changed by her lingering tears. "Why?"

"It makes me _cry_," I said, tears reappearing as I thought again about the movie. "Dangnamit Rose! Why do we _always_ have to watch this movie when you're sad? I hate crying over movies!"

She laughed, then sniffed. "Sorry."

I snorted at the fact that she'd still watch it again, and got up, stretching. We had closed the blinds on all the windows, lowered the curtains, turned on the fireplace, and then dimmed the lights so that it was a muted faded orange glow. It made it feel like it was late, when it was only about four.

We all trudged over to the couch next to the fireplace, and Rosalie turned the lights out so that only the glow from the flames lit the room. We snuggled up with each other on the large couch, pulling a blanket down over ourselves. Rosalie rested her head in my lap, and my feet where up on the back, my head on Alice's shoulder. My eyes were drooping; all this emotional talk and problems were getting to me.

A low muted voice was speaking.

"Yeah, they're all knocked out. Rose's crying gags exhaust everyone involved. … Nah, I'm sure she'll be fine, in a couple days at most… she's tough. …I can give you directions if- ah. Okay, man. I'll tell her you called when she's wakes up. …Alright, bye."

Something was pulled up over me, and I shifted, before my thoughts drifted back into unconsciousness.

I shifted, stretching my aching legs out, then frowned when my arms bumped into something warm. I forced my eyes to open, and realized I was still lying in my odd position on the couch, and that Alice and Rosalie were still napping. Cautiously, careful not to wake them, I got up and padded into the kitchen, yawning.

Jasper was sitting at the center island, drinking what I assumed was a coffee and reading a book. He glanced up at me and smiled gently. "Nice nap?"

I nodded silently, still feeling the sleep in my eyes, and opened the fridge. The Hales had practically everything one could imagine eating in their kitchen, unlike my house, which only had whatever Renee was now into stocked in it. I pulled out the milk and placed it on the counter, then stretched onto my toes to reach into the cupboard for the cocoa powder that Rose loved. Jasper got up and quietly grabbed a pot and turned on the stove for me. Silently working together, we started the home made hot chocolate.

"Edward called about an hour ago," Jasper told me.

I threw a glance at the clock on the wall. It was about seven at night, meaning I had slept for about two and a half hours or so. "Oh?"

Jasper nodded. "I told him you were sleeping, and invited him over, but he turned it down."

I nodded. Edward and Jasper hadn't hung out all that often, despite Alice and Jaz dating now. Edward secluded himself from everybody, and now I understood why. Was it really only yesterday that I'd found out about his mom's drinking problem? It felt like longer.

"He doesn't… it's hard for him to socialize, I think," I finally said quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Alice explained that, somewhat, to me." He looked at me searchingly, then slowly added, "He seems almost depressed, and… tired. Like he has a lot of weight on his shoulders."

I nodded, rubbing my shoulder a bit. That odd sleeping position on the couch had given me some painful aches. My spine felt like it was trying to mimic the shape of a swirl. "Did Rosalie tell you…?" I asked slowly.

Jasper shook his head. "No. But when I saw you all over here, and Alice texted me almost immediately after she left saying Rosalie had requested your presences, I had a hunch. When Edward called me saying he couldn't get a hold of you, and we started talking, he brought up Emmett, and I figured it out."

I looked up at him, meeting the blue eyes that were less vibrant a color, more of a pastel than his sister's. "I think they're both pretty torn up over it. I blame Emmett's grandmother."

Jasper chuckled.

Alice came stumbling into the room, followed by Rosalie. They sat at barstools at the island, and Jasper moved to wrap his arms around petite Alice, kissing the top of her head. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Rosalie casually looked away, but looked a little pained. Poor thing.

When the hot chocolate was ready, I poured everyone a cup and lathered whipped cream onto the top, shaking some colored sugar-sprinkles on to the top, and set one down in front of everybody. We drank in silence for a long moment, before Jasper spoke.

"So I take it the whole meeting the parents thing went horribly?"

Rosalie winced, while I sighed. "Yeah, Jaz. Apparently, his recovering addict mom loved her. His grandmother - the important one to impress - accused your sister of being a gold-digger and of only going to ruin Emmett's chances to make it in the world."

Jasper looked furious, and it took a lot to piss him off. Messing with his sister unfairly was one of the few things that did it right away.

"…Let's shove her in a hole…" Alice's voice was far off and contemplative. Jasper pulled away slightly to glance down at her in confusion and shock and amusement. Rosalie and I looked at her, then at each other, both of us wearing near-identical looks of being taken aback and amused by the thought.

"Deep, _deep_ inside of the earth; and leave her there." Alice finished, in much the same tone as before, only more viciously pleased sounding.

I snickered at the idea. "You find the hole, Rose can lure the evil old witch, Jasper can push, and I'll cover any cops who come sniffing around."

Rosalie snorted. "Great. I'll just tell her I lured Emmett to some horrible world-ending event and she'll come to kick my ass."

We all snorted.

"I'd be glad to push her, though I think we'd all like the honors of that." Jasper drawled, softly and dryly.

"And I'll stand there and make sure everything goes to plan!" Alice finished happily.

We laughed. When we had finished the drinks, we all migrated back into the living room, settling down in front of the fire. It was comfortable, just sitting and talking and pretending nothing was wrong with the world or our lives, if only for a few hours. Alice called Carlisle and Esme and told them she was staying the night, which they were completely fine with. We all dressed in pyjamas - Alice and I borrowing pairs of Rosalie's, though they weren't the best fit - and moved back downstairs for another movie. I took a spare moment while Jasper and Rosalie were arguing over which movie to watch and slipped onto the back porch to call Edward back, finally. It was almost nine at night, and I hoped he wasn't asleep or out working or something.

"Bella," he said right away.

I smiled, loving the sound of my name slipping from his lips, even if it was only over the phone.

"Hey. Sorry about leaving so fast earlier, and then missing your calls."

He chuckled, and the sound made me shiver. "It's alright. Jasper explained to me as much as he knew."

I could hear the almost nonexistent request in his statement, in the phrasing of it.

"They broke up. I guess Emmett's grandmother said some harsh things about Rosalie not really loving Emmett, just using him, and he didn't stand up for her. Of course, he also didn't know she heard any of that, but still. And when Rosalie came back later, he and some Italian college girl were kissing. It broke her heart. She ran."

It was quiet for a while on the other end of the line. "That's horrible. The whole grandmother thing sounds accurate, but the kissing…. That's not Em. He wouldn't…."

I shrugged, though of course he couldn't see it. "I don't know. I'm only relaying what Rose told us, and she wouldn't lie."

"Maybe…" he trailed off, then said, "I'll ask Emmett about everything next time I see him."

"Okay." I had to hope there was some way to fix this. For Rosalie's sake.

"I miss you." The admission was so unexpected, I blinked rapidly. He continued after a moment though. "I keep remembering how nice it was to hold you last night, and I can't sleep now." His voice was soft, quiet, vulnerable. Edward didn't like admitting anything close to a weakness, anything that could be used against him.

"I miss you too," I told him, leaning against the wall. "I think I just might have to come over more often."

"That would be nice."

I sighed quietly, happily. Edward wasn't perfect, but he was so damn close it drove me crazy.

"My mom…" he trailed off, and I tensed. A thousand different scenarios ran through my mind, from her just having another episode, to her telling him what I'd said the night before, to her being missing again.

"My mom… she told me that she likes you." I had to blink at that. "She says you cook well."

I snorted out a laugh. Of course.

"And that she thinks you're good for me."

That made me blush. I still didn't like her much, but I was glad - however hypocritical it might be - that she approved of me for Edward.

"But…"

My heart pounded. I hated that word in a conversation. It rarely led to good news.

"I caught her… again. It was a pretty big fight to get her away from it this time."

He didn't like to say the word. Didn't like mentioning the bottles, the drink, the fact that his mom was an alcoholic. _Because it makes it more real_, I thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively. "Just tired."

"Then go to sleep," I stated obviously.

He laughed, a little louder this time. "I thought I already explained I can't without you here?"

My back straightened a bit. It was tempting to rush over to his house, right then, but….

"Rose needs me," I sighed. "And I can't leave her."

"I know. Don't worry about it." He sounded like he really meant what he said. I still felt guilty though.

We hung up soon after that, promising the other to try to get some sleep, and I walked back into the living room, flipping the phone over in my hands.

Alice was smirking as the DVD player started working, and Rosalie was as well. Jasper had been defeated, obviously. They all glanced up when I came in, and I plopped down in the couch.

Rosalie got up from her arm chair and sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "What's up Bells?"

"Nothing," I denied, shaking my head.

She pulled away to frown at me. "Something obviously is. You look like someone just told you to partner up with Newton and Mallory."

I made a face, and she laughed. "Well, not exactly like that, but close."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I was just talking to Edward. I think he wanted me to come over, but I told him I was staying the night with you."

She gave me a disapproving look. "Bella, I have Alice and Jasper. You can go be with him."

I shook my head. "Rosalie, it's fine. Besides, you know they'll couple up and -"

"And I'm not that fragile, Bella Swan. Really, you've been there for me more times than I can count, and now that you have a life, I can't expect you to come over at every little crisis. Alice told me you were planning on spending the whole day with Edward. Yet you came to me when I needed you. Right now, I'm fine."

I searched her eyes, but she really did look better. Not entirely better, or even close I'd say, but less likely to break down again. I sighed.

She smirked. "Go on. We can hang out - all five of us - tomorrow. Alice wants to do some spring clothes shopping."

I groaned, and Alice looked over. "Yeah. Edward can carry some bags."

I gave a soft laugh, rolling my eyes, but nodded. "Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Meet us at the mall at ten o'clock Isabella Swan, and no later, you hear me?!"

I snapped a sarcastic salute, which Alice smartly returned, then walked out of the house, to my car. My heart began to beat fast at the thought of seeing Edward soon, and I once again went a little over the speed limit, a shocking action for me. When I pulled up in front of his house, I made sure to lock my car, remembering what he had said the first time I'd stayed here. I paused at the front door, unwilling to knock and wake anyone up. After a moment of deliberation, I snuck around and through the gate in the fence, towards where I remembered his room to be, and peeked through the window. He was lying on his bed, the table side lamp on, staring up at the ceiling. Shaking nervously and with the possibility of embarrassment, I tapped once softly on the glass.

He sat up and glanced over with a confused frown. His face lit up with that crooked grin as he saw me. He walked over and silently lifted the pane of glass, then leaned against the window pane. I was so glad it was just about the right height and not taller than I was.

"Miss Swan, what is this? Trespassing?"

I grinned. "Want me to leave?"

"No." He smiled. "What are you here for?"

I grimaced. "Rose kicked me out, told me to get my butt over here in so many words, and then your cousin made me promise to go shopping tomorrow at exactly ten."

He laughed, obviously amused by my predicament, until I added, "You're coming as well."

He gave me a mocked annoyed look. "Why couldn't you have gotten me out of it? Like a good girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "Selfishness. Now, are you going to leave me out here, or let me in?"

"I don't know," he chuckled. "What might the neighbors think?"

"They're too busy dreaming or watching TV, so let me in," I told him, somewhat disgruntled.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Go over to the kitchen door."

I stepped away from the window as he did, and hurried around towards the side door from the kitchen. Edward opened it moments later, and I stepped inside, rubbing my arms even though the coat kept out most of the cold. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me sweetly, slowly, and I relaxed against him, enjoying myself.

When he pulled away, I smiled. "We have a horrible and long day of shopping ahead of us. We should get some sleep," I told him.

"Alright," he said, and, holding me close to his side, led me down the hall and into his room. He looked at the thin shirt I was wearing; it was a little big in some places for me, since Rosalie was sizably larger than I in the chest area, then walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts, a long sleeved thermal.

"Here. This should keep you warmer."

I thanked him and took it, pulling it on over Rose's shirt, smiling at the scent of him that clung to it, even past the fabric softener. We crawled into his bed, Edward immediately wrapping his arms around me and kissing me just as, if not more so, sweetly as before, for a good couple minutes. I smiled and curled up into his chest, burying my nose into his neck. He chuckled; the sound reverberated through his chest and shook me slightly. He pressed a kiss into my hair.

"Good night, my sweet Bella. Sleep well."

"G'night Edward." I yawned, tightening my arms around him.

I was getting spoiled sleeping in his arms; when school started again, I'd probably have to have him snuck in every night so I could sleep.

Hmmm… how hard would it be to make that happen?

**Hope you enjoyed it! I don't think it's my best (and there's not really any Edward/Bella) but still review! let me know what you liked, didn't like, would like to see... etc...**


	26. Chapter 26: Revenge is Sweet Kisses

**Wow, I love all my reviewers! It seems everyone didn't mind/care that there was only a little E/B in the last chapter, and are feeling sorry for Rose. I love **_**all**_** the Twilight couples, but I must say, Rose and Em are one of the most interesting to write. I've been dabbling in writing a story for them… it's mainly bits and pieces, and I won't start it until I finish either Sorrow or Ignorance, but I think it's going to come out well. **_**Think**_**. **

**I saw the midnight release the other night, and though it was kind of a pain, I was so happy to see it. Personally, I think that it was pretty good. Especially for a book-turned-movie. They kept close to the book, only switching up and altering a few things, and I enjoyed myself. And Rob's facial expressions when he takes Bella to meet his family. They made me laugh. **

**Dedicated to Dollegirl; your reviews make me laugh and you're fun to talk to, duh. Don't worry... the zoo will be coming soon, and remember it'll be all you!  
**

**Oh, and on a really random side note, Chuck Berry is awesome, as are The Black Crowes. Chuck Berry practically invented Rock and Roll (well, he's considered by many the person to do so) and is the singer of Roll Over Beethoven! and Johnny B. Goode. ;) And my class - Juniors of the graduating class of 2010 - won spirit week!!! We SO rock. Okay; randomness done. Lol.**

A shrill ringing snapped me out of my slumber. I lifted my head and felt Edward shift around under where I had been resting my head. His muttering was very disgruntled as he picked up his cell phone from his bedside table and flipped it open, not once opening his eyes. I smiled slightly; my Edward was _not_ a morning person.

"What?" he snapped groggily. He frowned, then groaned. "Alice, what time is it right _now?_…. Well, seven means there's still two whole hours until I have to get up. I'll talk to you then." He snapped the phone shut and threw it to the ground.

I snuggled back into his chest. "I take it she was ready and reran to go already?"

"Hyperactive pixie." he grexed.

Smiling, I placed a soft kiss on his chest, just below his collarbone. A smile flitted across his lips. His arms re-wrapped tightly around me, and his nose buried into my hair. Sighing contently, I closed my eyes again and let my mind drift, slipping into a half-conscious state. I didn't know how long we simply stayed in his bed, but sometime later, the loud shatter of glass had Edward up and halfway to the door in about half a second flat.

Quickly, I got up as well and hurried after him.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Masen was sweeping up a pile of glass on the ground. Coffee was brewing in the very unused-looking coffee pot, and eggs were frying in a pan on the stove. She glanced up apologetically at Edward, who seemed to be in a stupefied, amazed trance. Her eyes flickered past him to me, then away again.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I elbowed the measuring cup and didn't manage to catch it." She watched him with worried eyes, as if wondering how he'd react. Like it wasn't obvious - he _was_ Edward after all.

"Let me get that for you," he offered, stepping forward and out of his stupor to take the broom gently from his mom. She smiled slightly at him.

I took a moment and glanced her over. There seemed to be more life in her, a little more light in her eyes and less weight on her shoulders. She seemed a little more put-together than the last time I'd seen her, as if she'd actually found it in herself to care today. For Edward's sake, I hoped she'd stay this way or even improve. It'd mean so much to him.

She offered me a timid, uncertain smile. I offered a distanced polite one back, and inclined my head, but I was stubborn. I knew it, too. If someone made a bad impression with me, at any point in the time I knew them, I was slow to get past it. And people called _Rosalie _tenacious.

I stepped up to the stove and started moving around the scrambled eggs, relieved to see they hadn't managed to burn during their time of unattendance. Edward finished sweeping up the glass, threw it away, and came back over to his mom, dropping a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"What's all this for?"

She shrugged. "I was hungry, and you were sleeping, so I thought I'd make some breakfast. I was pretty sure I'd remembered you saying you had today off…."

Edward smiled at her. "I do. Alice is dragging Bella and I shopping with her and some friends."

Mrs. Masen smiled. "Oh, I haven't seen Alice and her parents in ages. Maybe we should go over there soon."

It was remarkable the change those words had on Edward. A light shined from his eyes, his crooked smile grew impossibly large, and he suddenly seemed as if gravity were ignoring him all of a sudden and if he wanted, he'd walk on air.

"Esme should be glad to hear that. And Alice will want you to meet Jasper, her new boyfriend probably, so perhaps it can be tonight. After we're all done shopping; that'd make it convenient for everyone."

"I'll call Esme." Mrs. Masen - I should probably call her Elizabeth in front of Edward, or else he might get a little disgruntled - left the kitchen and I heard her pick up the hall phone and head to her room for the call.

Edward, still smiling like all his troubles were melted away, came up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He dropped his chin onto my shoulder with a heavy, happy sigh, squeezing slightly.

"She hasn't been this well in a while," he said quietly.

I made a noncommittal noise; what was one supposed to say to that? And I wasn't entirely sure if I was really supposed to respond.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. I twisted to look at him, flipping off the stove, since the eggs were done anyways.

He smiled down into my eyes, the gorgeous green hypnotizing. "She said that when you made her dinner, you said some things that made her realize that she needed to change. I don't know how long her new resolve is going to last, or what exactly you said, but I'm grateful for it. I haven't been able to reach her; no one really has. But you did. And I can't thank you enough for that."

I was blushing furiously. If he knew that I'd told her in so many words that she was a bitch to him and I didn't like her, would he really be so grateful? I rolled my eyes mentally and silently snorted. Knowing Hyde and his unpredictable reactions, he'd probably just laugh or something.

When his mom came back in, she was almost smiling. "Esme says we're having Sheppard's Pie tonight."

We all sat down to eat, not talking all that much. I was busy thinking about the horrible shopping trip ahead, and how we might be able to get out of it, which consumed all my focus. Just as I'd decided we could simply drive off and stand Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper up, there was an insistent knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Edward murmured, rising from his seat. He was back not a minute later, his face oddly bemused.

And behind him came the short little shopping-Nazi. "Bella Swan, don't you dare try to back out of this trip. I know better than to leave you to arrive on your own. Now, get in the bathroom and shower. I stopped by your school with Jaz and picked up everything you'll need," She hoisted a bag up from her side. "You have no excuses. Move."

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I rose, placing my plate in the sink.

"Alice, it's good to see you," Elizabeth said.

Alice looked at her, surprised but quickly covering it. "Oh, Aunt Liz. I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"Uhm… doing better, I believe."

Alice smiled brilliantly. "That's good. Well. I have to go help Bella; she has practically no style."

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

Alice shrugged. "What - it's true."

Muttering under my breath, I snatched the bag from her and headed towards the hall. I passed Edward on the way, and shot him a mutinous look for chuckling quietly.

"Oh, you're so going to get it, Hyde. There has to be some way for revenge at a place as large as the mall."

This just made Hyde laugh louder, which increased my glare. Oh, it was on now.

Alice practically shoved me into the bathroom and barricaded the door. "Alright, Bella, if you really want revenge on Edward for not saving you from me - not that I blame him - you're going to have to do everything I say, no arguments, ifs, ands, or buts. No insecurities or bouts of shyness. You must be sexy. You must be bold. You must be-"

"Like Rosalie."

Alice blinked, then laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

She turned on the shower, then told me to strip and shoved multiple products into my hands, some of which I recognized as my own. Deciding I wanted my little "revenge" on Edward more than I wanted to fight against Alice (was there any point to that anyways?), I mutely did as I was ordered. While I was showering, I listened to Alice as she zipped around the bathroom. From the sound of things, I wondered if she was remodelling the whole room while I showered. Soon enough, I finished and stepped out. Alice immediately wrapped a soft, fuzzy robe that I thought might be Rosalie's around me and shoved me onto a chair she had somehow dragged in here. I sat perfectly still as she brushed and towel-dried my hair, then shoved clothes at me.

I pulled on the undergarments first - Rose's Christmas present from last year - and then the outfit - the shirt was from my mom the last time we'd seen each other. The deep purple of the blouse contrasted nicely with my pale skin, and the black stitching design was elegant yet casual. I was glad that Alice had only grabbed a pair of jeans, and not some ludicrously short skirt. Once I was dressed, she sat me down again and took a blow dryer and brush to my hair, slowly drying each time she pulled the brush down. Once that was finished, she squeezed something into her palm, rubbed her hands together, and then ran her fingers lithely through all my hair. She took a curling iron and used it to fold the ends of my hair into soft curls, adding a couple sporadic complete curls. Her fingers mussed it up somewhat, then she set to work with the makeup she had scattered around.

"Alice, nothing too crazy, please?" I asked cautiously.

She paused, and raised a brow at me, her head tilted slightly.

"Oh, Alice, come on. I would only feel more uncomfortable if it were too crazy or bold. Do you think you can make it amazing without taking it to any extremes?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have to ask? I'm Alice - I can do anything with makeup." She paused, then added, "Except make those scary hags at your school that cornered Jaz and me look good. That's just impossible."

I laughed, and she set to work, my face - to use a clichéd phrase - her canvas. When she finished, she stepped away with a proud and satisfied sound of triumph. I rose and glanced in the full length mirror on the back of the door. The jeans were a little long on me, and a dark blue with faded sections on the front of my legs, and - I noticed when I turned around - my butt. Alice had used a dark purple eye shadow, but blended it with a pale cream color to tone it down. My lips were glossed a shiny cherry red, and I had to admit that I looked very good. _All the better to revenge-ify Hyde with_, I thought, smirking.

Alice suddenly popped into view in the mirror and produced a pair of four inch heeled boots. I took them and looked them over, somewhat dubiously. The heel might be difficult to handle, maybe. Depended if I had a good balance day. Some people have good or bad hair days - I have good and bad balance days. So far today, I hadn't fallen, which was always a good sign. Overall, the boots were pretty nice.

I turned a stare to Alice. "If I fall and break something, I blame you."

She grinned at me. "Trust me - you won't. Well, you might fall, but it will all play into your get revenge on Edward plan."

"Oh?" I asked in amusement, raising a playful brow.

She nodded. "He is the overly jealous type."

I full out laughed. "This is going to be interesting." I murmured.

Jasper and Rosalie were waiting in front of the mall when we arrived. I had to say that Rosalie looked much better; her eyes were only slightly pink, and it was so small a difference that you wouldn't be able to notice unless you knew her well. Her outfit was extremely put together, but that usually happened after a break-up. It was almost as if she chose her clothes particularly carefully over the next several days just to be sure that the Ex knew what he was missing. Still, the defeated look and slouch she'd had the night before were finally gone.

Jasper stepped forward and wrapped an arm over Alice's shoulders. "Hey, Edward. How are things?"

Edward grinned, obviously still on a high from his mom's apparent improvement. "Great. I'm sure Alice was about to ask," he teased, grinning down at the smaller girl, "But we're having a dinner tonight. You and Rose are both welcome to come. Esme probably would be insulted if you didn't."

Alice glared playfully at Edward. Then laughing, she turned her gaze to Jasper. "My mom is making a meal for like fifty people, probably. You should come eat our food."

Rosalie snickered. "That's good. We shop with you all day and you feed us."

We turned and walked into the mall. Alice linked her arm through mine and walked up to Rosalie to do the same, then pulled us ahead of the guys.

"Rose, want to hear our revenge-filled plan?"

"Huh?" Rosalie asked, turned her head to look at us in confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "Hyde did nothing to save me this morning from shopping-Nazi here, so I told him I'd get him back for it. And for laughing about it."

Alice grinned. "It's going to be so much fun!" Somehow, she managed to bounce and walk at the same time in excitement.

Rosalie looked me over with a raised brow. "You're dressed to kill, Bells." She looked straight into my eyes and grinned deviously. "Good luck, and have fun."

The revenge didn't start until the third store. Jasper and Edward were carrying the bags we'd bought so far, hanging back towards the front of the store and talking to each other about something. Alice sidled up to me and covertly nudged my side. "Cute boy, ten o'clock Bella."

I glanced over casually, and saw a guy who did indeed look rather cute standing there, flipping through a rack of jackets. Smirking over at Alice, I said, "I need a new jacket, anyways."

Edward/Hyde wasn't watching me at the moment, so I began meandering my way through the room towards the boy, making sure to look at the clothes I passed. When I finally reached the rack he was at, I looked up and smiled at him shyly, but flirtatiously. Like Rosalie did whenever she felt mischievous and like playing with a couple hearts.

The guy looked over at me and smiled, his eyes flashing down once to take in my appearance. A very-real blush lighted my cheeks a faint pink, but this would work well. He'd probably think it was interest, not embarrassment of being so obviously checked out.

I didn't look over at him, flipping through the jackets, occasionally pulling one out to look over. I bit my lip as I pulled out a simple dark blue one, and also pulled out the black with purple print on the side, back, and left sleeve.

"Excuse me," I asked quietly, turning to face him fully, chewing my lip. "Would you mind telling me which one looks better? I can never tell," I added, laughing lightly.

He grinned at me. "Sure. Here, let me hold this one…" he took the black one from me and set it onto a clearing in the rack, then reached over for the other and helped me into it. I let him, because I could now feel Edward's eyes burning into me.

I turned back around, pulling my hair out from the back and brushing quickly through it with my fingers. Then I zipped it up partway and held my arms out, smiling. "What do you think? Be honest," I chastised.

Alice and Rosalie walked past, their faces red from not laughing, and gave me the classical thumps up and wink of approval. I didn't know if it was to make Edward more jealous, or to tell me I was doing a good job.

Slowly, I turned around, modelling off the jacket. The guy made a hum of thought, like he was thinking it over, then said, "Let's see the black one."

I slipped off the jacket, making sure to do it slowly and - as much as I knew how - sexily. It seemed to work; the guy's eyes were glued to me as he blindly reached out for the other jacket. I bit my lip to keep from giggling, smiling at him from under my lashes, and handed him it back, letting my fingers brush his. He again helped me into the other jacket, his hands lingering just a little, I thought.

I reached down to pull the zipper up, but two pale slim hands beat me to it. I glanced up in surprise to see Edward not three inches away. "Let me get that for you," he said quietly, his voice doing that unfair burning-with-intensity, make-you-melt, dazzle-you thing.

I didn't say anything, not sure if I should push him away and keep flirting with the other guy, or give up the idea of revenge. Honestly, it just wasn't my thing. Over his shoulder, Rosalie and Alice were glaring at me. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to allow this to happen. So I stepped back from him, smiling coolly, and turned to my unknowingly revenge-assisting target.

"So," I said, smiling and tilting my head. "What about this one? Is it better?"

The guy snapped his gaze to Edward for a moment, taking in the dark scowl, then back to me, obviously ignoring Edward.

"Well… I think the black with the dark blue print would actually look better. That color blue looks good with you, and the black does as well. It'd be… a good combination."

I tilted my head again, frowning. "It wasn't in my size."

He grinned, more confident now it seemed, and reached over to the rack. The jacket he pulled out was about a size larger than I'd normally get.

"They have it in this size… and I mean, what can a slightly too large jacket hurt? I think a lot of girls can pull it off really well." His gaze slid over me again, quickly, before returning to my face.

Edward snatched my arm. "She'll actually be leaving thanks."

As he pulled me away, I called over my shoulder, "It was nice to meet you!"

Jasper waited at the front of the store, trying not to laugh, and failing miserably. Alice and Rosalie, however, just managed to look confused and annoyed.

"Edward, let her go before you bruise her arm." Rose sighed in annoyance.

He did, but glared at me. "What was that?" he asked.

Alice spoke up for me. "Her asking for help deciding? Girls do that all the time, Edward. Unlike guys, we care what other people think of us."

"That sounds so superficial, Alice," I told her, grabbing the bag she held out for me.

"I saw you'd like this," she said, putting a slight emphasis on 'saw', "So I bought it for you."

I opened my mouth to tell her not to buy me things when she added, "I used your card, no worries."

I grinned at her and looked in the bag. It was the black jacket with blue stitching, a lot like the one the guy had suggested, but a little different. "Thanks, Alice," I told her.

The pattern continued at the next two stores. I would find someway to get a cute guy's attention, interact with them - sometimes just normally - and Edward would end up pulling me away. I was tiring of this revenge game, but he never seemed to be upset about it, just annoyed. It bothered me a little, though I couldn't pinpoint why.

Until Alice flirted with me.

In less than half a minute, Jasper came over, wrapping his arm possessively around Alice's slim waist, and glared at one of the guys talking with us. Both guys looked intimidated, but Alice just slipped out of Jaz's arms.

"So, where do you guys go to school?"

"Ham-"

"Home schooled," the other said quickly, quite obviously terrified by Jasper's glare. The both quickly stumbled away, and Alice turned to Jasper with her hands on her hips.

"Why'd you go scare them away? I was just talking."

Jaz raised a brow and grabbed her hand, seeming torn between amusement and anger. "Because no one else gets to look at you like they did except me. Now we're going to go eat and pretend this never happened."

Alice sighed, looking annoyed and yanked her hand away. "Maybe I don't want to," she snapped. But I could tell that Alice was only wanting Jasper to do or say something.

Jasper put all the bags down at his feet, and looked straight into Alice's eyes. Then, softly, he cupped her face and kissed her mouth.

When he pulled away, Alice said "Okay," slightly breathlessly.

Ah. I got it now. I was bothered because - as Alice took the time to show me - Edward wasn't acting all that jealous. Sure, he was a little bit. But he wasn't really in any hurry to stop me from flirting. Which was annoying.

We migrated to the food court, which was loud and noisy and packed with people. Rosalie knew what I'd want, so she left with the others to go order while I offered to find a table to seat all of us. I did, near the edges of the table area, and sat down, rubbing my temples. This revenge stuff was giving me a headache. Or maybe that was the shopping.

"Hey, you okay?" an accented voice asked me.

I looked up to see a guy pausing by my table, a look of concern on his face. He had to be about twenty, maybe give or take a year, and if hard-pressed I'd say the accent was French. His dark features made him handsome - though not in the way my Edward was.

I nodded. "Headache."

He smiled, and motioned to a seat. "May I sit with you for a moment?"

Cautiously, I nodded. If he was a psycho, I doubted he'd do anything in a crowed food court. Plus, Alice would probably _see_ something like that happening.

"I'm Laurent." He smiled, offering his hand.

"Bella," I stated simply, shaking hands with him.

He continued smiling. "Here with a bunch of friends?"

I felt a little uncomfortable. "Why?"

He laughed. "You're sitting at a huge table, alone."

"Oh." I blushed. "Yeah, they're getting food."

Nodding, Laurent said, "I work here, over in the electronics store, by the fountain there?"

I looked behind me and saw the fountain he was talking about a ways away, and just barely the store behind it.

"Oh. So do you get to see all the new gadgets before everyone else?"

"Sometimes. I tend to know more about them than everyone else, though," he laughed.

"Like if they're worth the buy?" I teased.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell customers if they are. It'd be a little detrimental since I work there, don't you think?"

I laughed. "Probably."

A familiar hand fell on my shoulder, and I looked over my shoulder to see Edward glaring at Laurent.

"Bella, I thought we could take the bags out to the car so that Alice can see how much more she can buy." His voice was cold, angry, and he hadn't looked away from Laurent.

"Um… okay," I said quietly, unsure. "Who'll watch the table?"

"I think I see your friends… the ones with the blondes and the small girl?" At my nod, he added, "I'll stay here and tell them where you went."

"Thank-"

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away quickly.

"Edward…" I started, stumbling at the brisk pace. Four inch heels weren't all that fun now. "Edward stop!" I cried.

He looked sharply, angrily at me, making me flinch. Maybe he was still mad about the flirting thing earlier…?

"What did he say to you?"

I looked up at Edward, confused. "Huh?"

"Did you tell him we were together?"

"Why would I do that?"

Edward muttered something derisive from what I could tell of his tone, and I felt like crying a little. What had I done wrong? I was just making polite conversation.

The bags in his arms didn't seem to slow him down, but his grip on my arm was starting to really hurt.

"Edward let go," I told him. After a moment, when he ignored me, I snapped, "Let go!" I gave my arm a yank for good measure.

"Fine!" he snapped, shoving me away from him. I stumbled but managed not to fall, thank God.

"What is your _problem?!_" I snapped at him. People were giving us a wide berth, sending sometimes/sometimes not sly, curious looks in our direction. Great, we were bickering in public. Wonderful.

"My problem? _My_ problem?" Edward looked at me in disbelief. Then he snorted, whipped around, and continued storming to the parking lot.

I stamped my foot in frustration and hurried after him. "Edward what the hell? Honestly, I don't know what's wrong!" When he didn't slow or show any sign of hearing me - though I know he did - I felt a slight tinge of desperation. What if he had decided that he didn't want me anymore? Because I had taken our revenge-thing too far unknowingly? But I hadn't asked for numbers, given my name, kissed them or anything! Just talked! Could something else have made him want to leave me?

I felt the tears come, and I fought them back viciously. **(A/N: Beta (Creative.) says HI!! *waves* and don't cry Belly!) **I was angry, and hurt, and I'd always had a problem with crying when I was mad. Neither of us said anything more as we left the building and moved towards the car. I furiously swiped my fingers under my eyes to clear away the tears, glad to see none of my makeup had smudged or run. Then I'd just look like more of an idiot when I had to go back and tell everyone Edward had left because of me. And that he'd left me.

He slammed the trunk shut on the bags, then just stood there, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. I sniffed, wishing he'd just get it over with, and his head snapped up, looking at me sharply. I quickly dropped my gaze, working on getting my expression under control so I could face what was coming.

"Bella?"

Could you feel your heart break, I wondered. I mean, knowing he was going to leave me… though, I guess I'd known it all along. Edward was just so perfect in a way most weren't. He wasn't rich or famous or any of that. He was broken and smart and assumed too much responsibility for things he couldn't control. But I'd thought we'd at least last more than a week… like maybe a month or two. Really, what had I done to change his mind so quickly. Just this morning, things had been great. Or so I thought.

"Bella," his voice was softer, closer. I internally winced, bracing myself. "Love, are you crying?"

I shook my head mutely, but furiously. He would not feel guilty for doing what he felt was right.

He sighed heavily, and his arms wrapped around me tightly. "Oh, Bella honey. Shh… I'm sorry."

I shook my head; I hated it when he apologized for things he couldn't control.

"I cry all the time. It's fine," I managed to rasp.

His fingers lifted my chin up so he could look at me. "I'm sorry for hurting you, not for the fact that you cry." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I brought those tears there. I'm sorry I was being so horrible."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I hiccupped.

He raised a brow. "What for?"

"Whatever I did to make you angry." I sobbed quietly. "For making you want to leave me. For anything and everything… Edward, really, I'm so, so sorry!"

Anger flashed over his face. "Making me want to leave you? What makes you think that? Bella, I thought I made it clear that I am not going anywhere."

I sniffed. "Edward-"

"No, listen to me. Bella, you have to stop thinking that every time I get frustrated, it's your fault and I'm going to leave you. Sure, some things you do or say annoy me, and some make me a little angry, but I'm not going to leave you over things like that love. Half the point of a relationship is to compromise and to look past the little faults and love them instead. The other half is learning how to express what upsets each other, and I'm sorry I'm not so good at that part." His voice gained more intensity. "I'm trying, Bella, I really am, but I'm not used to this. I'm not used to any of this, and I keep feeling like I'm making a mess of things. But, love, you have to stop thinking like that. Please."

His fingers gently wiped away the wetness under my eyes with delicacy and gentleness.

"Then what made you mad?" I finally found my voice to whisper.

Edward shook his head. "I… know the guy you were talking to at the food court." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I… I just don't want you hanging around with him and his crowd. They're dangerous."

A dark look entered his face, tortured, as if he was battling with himself to say something. "Bella…"

I hung my head when he didn't seem able to go on. "I'm sorry for flirting with all those guys earlier."

Surprisingly - or perhaps not; again, this was Hyde - he laughed loudly and tightened his arms around me before pressing a kiss into my forehead. "Oh, that was annoying, but not too terrible. I knew you didn't mean any of it."

I glared up at him. "Then why didn't you just tell me to knock it off?"

He shrugged. "I liked messing with the poor guys you were dazzling."

I snorted; look who was talking. All Edward had to do was walk outside and he dazzled the general female population, not age limit required.

Actually, that was kind of a little ew. I wasn't going to think about that anymore.

He sighed, and kissed my lips gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured against them.

"I forgive you," I dismissed breathlessly. "You were forgiven before it happened."

His lips brushed mine again. "Impossible, honey. Before it happened?"

"Concept, Edward. God you take everything so literally."

I could feel his crooked grin against my lips. "Hmm… let's test this. Tell me something and we'll see how literally I take it and whether or not I'm supposed to."

I pulled back slightly, looking at him in confusion and suspicion. His eyes glittered and his crooked grin had a mischievous twist to it. Oh, he was definitely up to something.

"Alright…" I said slowly; curiosity may have killed the cat, but thankfully there was no feline DNA in me so I was safe.

I mused over what to say and finally settled for, "Alice is a Nazi."

Edward nodded, smirking. "She is, and that won't work for this game."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a pig."

"All men are pigs."

I sighed in frustration. "Edward stop teasing me. I can't think of phrases like the one earlier off the top of my head."

"Can't you?" he teased.

"No, I can't," I snapped in annoyance.

"Why the long face?" he teased some more. "Afraid you're going to lose the game?"

"Bite me," I told him.

He smirked and dipped his head to me neck. His teeth nipped it gently then sucked for a moment.

"Edward!" I squealed.

He looked at me, still smirking. "You said to bite you."

I glared at him. "You took that literally intentionally."

He shrugged, smiling. "Maybe."

I put my hands on my hips. "So if I demanded that you jump me right now what would you do?"

"Tell you it's too public a place and to wait until we get home. Alice will probably leave us alone for a while."

I blushed scarlet. "You win, okay?"

He laughed, and leaned down to peck my lips. "What do I win?" he breathed against them.

"Uhh…" My mind felt like it had blanked out, but instead there were so many possible ways to answer that that I was frozen.

He chuckled. "Can I finally know the whole orgasmic brownie ordeal thing?"

I shot him a playful annoyed look. "You're never going to drop that, are you?"

"Never," he grinned.

We finished up shopping just in time to drive to Alice's for dinner. Edward and I deviated to pick up his mom, and I moved to the back seat. Both of them tried to tell me I could stay in the front, but if I was going to be polite to Elizabeth for Edward's sake, then I had to go the whole nine yards. Otherwise, I'd probably give up at it.

Esme greeted her sister with a hug and relieved look at the door.

"Liz! You're looking better."

Elizabeth gave that same almost-smile that seemed all she could ever manage. "Thank you. It smells wonderful."

Esme beamed. "Thank you! I'm just finishing up with the rolls and putting the finishing touches on desert."

Edward smiled, grabbing my hand in his, and led me towards the living room. Jasper and Alice were in the love seat, and Carlisle and Rosalie were on the couch. Edward pulled me to an armchair and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I blushed as Carlisle's gaze met mine, but he smiled. Well, at least I knew one adult approved. And I didn't count Elizabeth among that number, for rather obvious reasons.

The dinner was a nice affair, with nothing too unusual happening. Alice talked almost non-stop, except for when she was chewing, and Rosalie and Jasper were doing their usual teasing twins deal. Esme and Elizabeth were catching up, and I was talking with Edward and Carlisle. Rosalie and Jasper convinced me to drive back to school with them, instead of returning to Edward's house.

Edward took my hand, shortly before we'd all decided to leave, and led me into the backyard. There was a beautiful swing there, and we sat down at it.

Edward's hand rubbed up and down my arm, his breath warm where it touched my cheek. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did. I always have a good time with your family."

He chuckled. "Esme is happy; she was always encouraging me to go out with somebody, but I never did. She's so glad I have you now."

I blushed. "Um… thanks."

His breath warmed my neck as he laughed quietly again. "You don't take compliments well, do you?"

"Not really," I whispered, waiting for his lips to touch me.

Thankfully, they finally did, pressing into my neck for a moment, then travelling upwards to the hollow beneath my ear. He nipped my ear lobe gently, then kissed the corner of my jaw and followed it to my cheek, and then trailed his lips to right at the corner of my lips, hovering there. I felt thrumming with energy, like I always did when with Edward. Especially when his lips were near mine.

"Damn it, Hyde, stop teasing me and give me a kiss before Rosalie and Jasper drag me away."

He smiled crookedly, but made no move to initiate the kiss.

"Times up," I told him, and leaned up to meet his waiting lips. It quickly deepened, and I decided I needed to find a way to not have to breathe. That'd make kissing Edward so much better; I'd never have to stop for air. Eagerly, I trace my tongue across his lower lip, and he opened his mouth, his tongue darting forward to meet mine. I didn't care what he said about not having many girlfriends or not having any for a while. He was too damn good for safety. I'm sure he was hazardous to my health, especially since my heart felt like it was going too fast and I was light-headed from lack of oxygen.

Edward pulled away, breathing heavily as well. "Bella, love, you have to remember to breathe. Air is necessary, you know."

"Air, schmair." I told him, leaning forward to kiss him again. We were just getting along to our fourth or fifth deep kiss when a flash went off and a throat was cleared.

We yanked apart, me blushing. Alice was grinning, digital camera in hand, and Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Elizabeth were standing there smirking.

Did I just get caught making out with my boyfriend by all these people?

Yes I did. And Alice had photographic proof. I'd have to take care of that.

"Alice give me that camera or I'll burn all your shoes to ashes!" I threatened, shooting up from the swing.

She laughed and ran inside. Rosalie grabbed my arm firmly and yanked me towards the gate. I stumbled and nearly fell on my ass. I glared, and she smirked.

"Come on, Bells, we have to go back to the dorms. Jake has been calling you phone for the past twenty minutes, and I'm getting annoyed by his ring tone."

I gave her a look as I took my phone. "Then you shouldn't have programmed it as that."

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "What'd she change it to?"

Glancing over my shoulder at him, I said sourly, "Who let the dogs out."

Edward laughed loudly, but I just rolled my eyes. At least Jake hadn't been offended by it, only amused. He'd changed Rosalie's to Barbie Girl.

"We should be getting back," Jasper said quietly. "They should be locking up soon, and I doubt any of us remembered to bring keys."

I hadn't, and Rosalie never did, so he had a point. I kissed Edward goodbye at the car door and got in, wishing I could stay the night with him again.

Rosalie looked back at me, amused. "What, my dear Bella, are you going to do when school starts and you can't see him all day, and sleep in his bed at night?"

I gave her a look. Why'd she have to bring that up?

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just sneak him inside,"

Rosalie shook her head. "The Queenies would eventually notice him and report it cause he wasn't sleeping with them. You might as well move in with him."

That one had appeal. "True…" I mused. "I mean, it's not like Renee would pay attention if I asked her to sign something."

Jasper shook his head. "Great Rose. Way to give her ideas."


	27. Chapter 27: Frustration

**Hey! I think I'm going to try - that being the operative word here - to put a song or quote that relates to the chapter in some way, or at least the story in general. It'll sort of be a hint to you readers for what to keep a look out for. (I honestly love being cryptic and keeping you all guessing about this story. It's fun - for me.)**

**ALSO. If any of you are interested… I did start a little something while frustrated with a slight case of writer's block and put it on FictionPress. My account name there is the same as here - Insane Grizzlies - and the story is titled Xalvadora, so if anyone gets highly bored, check it out! **

**So this time's quote: "After all, everybody has secrets and there are some things that nobody knows about you but only you, right?" - Halle Berry**

I leaned farther back in my seat, glancing again at the clock on the wall. Five whole minutes until school was over. Never before had I been so disgruntled with school; I'd always loved school, but right now, I wanted nothing to do with it. Thankfully, there was only about two and a half months left until I graduated. Then for that whole summer, I'd be free, hopefully to spend time with Edward if we were still together.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I quickly hit a button before the noise attracted attention. I smiled as I opened the text, and my grin only grew as I read it.

_I'm free now, and missing you. I think I'm going to play hooky against James and come see you._

The last part was surprising. Edward never, _ever_, ditched James and the others when they needed him. It was something I didn't like, but had learned to accept. I knew I couldn't always be top priority with him, especially with his mother the way she was. But that honestly didn't bother me in the slightest.

I quickly told him I wasn't released for another four minutes, and that he shouldn't ditch James if it was important, then glanced back up at the teacher, pretending to pay attention. Jasper and Rosalie both grinned over at my impatient expression. I stuck my tongue out at them, looking down at my phone as Edward sent me another message.

_It isn't._

I quickly checked the time to see I had a little over a minute left, so I looked up at the school clock to count the seconds.

"Miss. Swan, impatient to leave, are we?" the teacher asked from the front of the room.

I shrugged, blushing. "Yes, actually."

He looked taken aback by my blunt statement. Usually, I was a star student, never rude or late or slacking. Right now, though, I just wanted out of the stuffy classroom.

The bell rang, and I grinned. Everyone hurried to stuff their things in their bags and the teacher called out, "Remember, quiz on Thursday!" as they all rushed out of the room.

I walked quickly towards the dorms, waving to Rosalie and Jasper as they headed off to the cafeteria for an early dinner. It was one of those crisp, clear, bright spring days and I enjoyed the sun, smiling as it warmed my skin. Angela came up to me.

"Hey Bella. I haven't seen you a lot lately."

I glanced over with surprise. We'd been in school for a week now, and I hadn't realized that I'd been somewhat secluded. "Oh, wow. Sorry."

Angela waved it off. "No worries, honestly. What's up?"

I grinned. "Well," I started as we turned into the dorms corridor, but then stopped, practically splitting my face from grinning so hugely. Angela followed my gaze and raised her brows, letting out a soft whistle.

"Wow, Bells."

Edward pushed off the wall in front of my door and came over to where I was stunned into place. Gently grabbing my hand, he pressed a soft kiss to my cheek before smiling politely, if cautiously, at Angie.

"Angela, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Angela."

Angela held out her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Edward. I guess this explains why Bella's been watching the clock all day."

I blushed as he grinned. "Same here, for the meeting you thing and the watching the clock," he laughed.

"Well, I have to go change. Ben and I are going to his mom's for dinner." With another smile and wave, Angela headed off to her room.

"How refreshing," Edward chuckled as we started to my room.

"What?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

He chuckled lowly again. "It's a nice change of pace to come here and not be fawned over by ugly hags."

I joined in his laughter, snuggling under his arm over my shoulders and into his side, comforted. After unlocking the door and turning on the lights, I dropped my backpack onto the floor at the foot of my bed and fell onto the mattress. Edward sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"You look tired," he whispered, finger skimming along the bags under my eyes.

I frowned, not wanting to admit to him that I found myself unable to fall asleep quickly without his arms around me. How had I become conditioned to sleeping in his arms with only - what? - two, three nights with him? There was no way I was going to let him see how pathetic and silly I was; no way I going to give him any reason to leave me. I know he said he wasn't going anywhere, but why push the point?

"Bella," he said disapprovingly, frowning himself.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest. He sighed then started playing with my hair, bringing a strand up to his nose to smell it. He had an odd obsession with smelling my hair, my skin - especially my neck and wrists - but I didn't have a problem with it. It was actually kind of cute. And it allowed me to enjoy the smell of him without criticism or fear of mockery.

The door opened, and I glanced up as Rosalie paused before stepping in, Jacob right behind her.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, grinning. I hadn't realized how much I missed my little brother figure until just now, seeing him. I wiggled out of Edward's arms and ran towards Jake, jumping onto him, laughing as his big warm arms wrapped completely around me. He set me down, grinning the smile that seemed to light the world like a sun would. Still smiling, I looked over at Edward. His green eyes were curious, but I blinked as I caught a hint of cautiousness in them as well as he watched Jacob.

Tugging Jake's hands, I led him closer to Edward as Rosalie plopped onto her bed, watching with a small hint of amusement.

"Jake! This is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Jake, my best friend since, like, diapers." I laughed, smiling, looking back and forth between the two.

Edward got up, keeping an oddly cautious look on his face, though he looked polite as always, and shook Jacob's large hand. I was actually surprised to see that Jacob was about two or three inches taller than Edward. However, as I looked them both over, I was somewhat surprised to realize that if push came to shove, I'd pick Edward as the most frightening or intimidating. Perhaps it was because of his more relaxed stance or calmer nature, but Edward just struck me as the one to really choose; it was almost instinctive.

Jacob did that stupid guy try-to-squeeze-his-hand-off thing that was somehow supposed to prove manliness or something. I thought it was just childish. Edward took it in stride, though a small smirk flickered across his lips. Jake had better watch out, or Hyde would come out to kick his butt.

Maybe that was what had Edward more intimidating. The fact that I had him divided into two different categories, and one of them was _Hyde_.

"Edward goes to the public high school across town," I explained, not liking too much silence right then.

Jacob's eyes looked a little odd when I said that. I frowned slightly in confusion and glanced at Rosalie in askance. She shrugged infinitesimally and then shifted her head back at the two boys in a silent suggestion to keep watching.

"He's a senior," I added, then turned to Edward. "Jacob's a year younger than us, so he's a junior. His dad and mine _used_ to fish together every weekend, but neither have time to do that together very often anymore."

Edward nodded, and reached out an arm to wrap around my waist and pull me back into his chest. I glanced back at him, but his eyes still were focused on Jacob.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Jacob just nodded in reply, and Rosalie snorted out a laugh. I shot her a glare, and she managed - for the most part - to keep a straight face. Rolling my eyes, I pulled Edward back onto my bed, keeping his arms around me.

"So, Jake," I asked once I'd gotten resituated in Edward's arms. "What brings you here today?"

He shrugged, falling into the desk chair. "I missed you and haven't seen you for a while, so I figured I'd drop by. Didn't know you'd have…" he paused, glancing sideways at Edward. "Company."

I frowned at the way he said it; the inflection he added was almost insulting, and I wasn't sure if I was overreacting or if I should get on his case. I decided I'd simply bring it up later when Edward wasn't here and not cause a big scene.

Rosalie stood up then. "Let's all watch a movie," she suggested. I shot her a covert, grateful look, and settled even more comfortably into Edward's arms in content to watch the movie.

About halfway through the movie, I felt my eyelids start drooping. I hadn't slept well over the past week or so, and now, being here in the semi-dark and in Edward's arms, my exhaustion was catching up with me. Blinking tiredly, I fought my eyes open for a few minutes, not really grasping what was happening in the movie.

Edward nuzzled his face into my hair, then placed his lips right against my ear. "Sleep, Bella. No one's going to care if you fall asleep."

Smiling, I rolled onto my side and buried myself deeper into Edward's warmth. He tightened his arms around me and soon I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark and silent. I shifted around, yawning slightly, and stretched up to see what time it was, when I realized I was being held in place by a pair of warm arms around my middle.

Glancing behind me in surprise, I saw Edward snuggling his face deeper into my neck.

"Uhnn, Bella. Go back to sleep," he mumbled half-heartedly. Smiling, I twisted around to smooth his hair back out of his face. Though his eyes remained closed, his lips pulled up slightly into a smile. I realized I was still in yesterday's clothes, and - trying to be as un-disturbing as possible about it - reached into my front pant pocket to withdraw my phone to check the time. The bright light from the screen momentarily blinded me, but then I squinted just enough to see.

Four thirty in the morning.

Wait… what?!

"Edward," I whispered, a little frantically. If one of the staff came by for a random room check, he was so screwed. So would Rosalie and I be, but Edward most specifically.

He groaned in that rather cute, leave-me-to-sleep way he had then muttered, "You're not asleep yet?"

"Edward, it's four thirty in the morning!"

"So go back to sleep," he suggested in a disgruntled tone of voice, grabbing one of my two pillows and pulling it over his head, turning around so his back was to me.

I gave his back a dirty look, then blinked as I realized he was shirtless. How I always managed to take at least three minutes to notice that fact, and then stare like a dope, I'll never understand. I clamped my jaw shut, swallowed dryly, then tried again.

"Edward, why are you still here?"

With a mutter and then loud groan, he rolled onto his back and looked over at me, a frown on his face. "Did you want me to go?"

"No!" I said quickly and a little too loudly. Wincing, I glanced over to see if I'd disturbed Rosalie, but she was out cold, one leg fallen out of her blankets and the side of her bed. "No," I repeated more quietly.

"Then, Bella, I don't see what the problem is."

I raised a brow. "You're a guy, in a girl's dormitory, in her bed, and you don't even go to this school."

He smirked. "Trust me Princess. I never get caught."

I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. "Whatever Hyde. If the authorities catch this, I'm going to scream rape and say I've never seen you before in my life."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Friends with cops, remember? Besides, they saw me take you home all those months ago, so they'll know that you're lying."

"My dad's involved in law enforcement in the government. He makes sure they get their pay checks, probably. They're gonna side with me, buddy."

Chuckling, Edward pulled me back into his arms. "Bella, why can't you just let this be?"

I curled up into him. "Because I'll probably start expecting it every night." I mumbled grouchily. He wasn't helping me get over the whole sleeping-without-him thing.

"Why shouldn't you?" he whispered, huskily and teasingly, into my ear, making a shiver race down my spine.

I had no response to that, so I simply snuggled deeper into his arms a willed myself back to sleep. Edward began to hum again, that wonderful, sweet melody from before, and it helped me relax and drift back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again, my bed was empty and Rosalie was in the shower. I sat up, scrubbing a hand across my face quickly, and spared the room a glance. Empty chip bags and candy wrappers littered our floor and the DVD case was lying open where someone had left it. Simply, it was a mess. I dragged my legs out of the sheets and over the side of the bed, stretching my back and rolling my neck. PE the other day had been brutal, and I was finally feeling the effects. Why it always felt worse the next day, I never had really understood, but finally accepted as an inevitable fact of life.

I was about to stand up when a piece of paper on my bedside desk caught my eye. Curious, I reached over and fell back onto the pillows, smiling when I saw Edward's writing on the front directing it to me. Idly, smiling probably foolishly, I flipped the folded paper up and began to read Edward's morning letter to me.

_Good Morning, Gorgeous. I hope you slept well after that middle of the night interlude. _

_I'm going to be busy all day today; James needs my help for sure today and there's no way for me to skip out on it, unfortunately. I'll probably be able to see you tomorrow after school, but it all depends on some things. My phone will either be busy or off until I next see you, so please don't try to call or worry. _

_I believe Alice is going to attempt to drag you with her on another shopping expenditure, or something else of that sort. Perhaps you'll be able to find a way to avoid her. I will be seeing Emmett later today, during lunch, and I'll be sure to ask him about vacation, and hear his side of the story. I know you're worried about Rosalie, and perhaps we can find some way to help matters, in any way possible (and yes, I do mean we. I'll take as much time with you as I can get)._

_The next 24 hours will be long and torturous without you, love. I'll be thinking of you every second, even more so than usual. _

He didn't sign it, but then, he didn't need to. Though it was sad that I wouldn't be able to see him - or from the sound of things, speak with him - until tomorrow at the earliest, I didn't want to appear clingy or anything. Rosalie came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, dressed in jeans and a loose red sweater.

"Oh, you're finally up." she chuckled. Peering down at me, she frowned in curiosity and asked, "What's that?"

"Edward left me a little good morning letter. He's going to be busy all day today and unable to talk until tomorrow."

She grimaced in sympathy, and we both got ready for school.

Three days later, Friday, I was waiting to meet Edward at a café downtown before we went to Ricardo's. His mom and him were moving furniture around the house, and he'd called to let me know he'd be a little later than expected. Simply telling him to enjoy himself - he apparently didn't like rearranging and cleaning - I'd hung up and bought myself a drink and pastry.

The bell above the door dinged and I glanced over to see if it was my boyfriend. Instead, I watched as a guy - blond, rather ordinary looking; woman - flaming, wild red hair, tight jeans and just as tight, small shirt, showing off her midriff and a lot of cleavage; and… Laurent entered.

Apparently, Laurent recognized me as well, for he looked highly surprised and kept glancing over as they stepped up to order. The woman noticed his distraction, and followed his gaze to me. Her eyes narrowed shrewdly, and I flinched; they were actually red, which I hoped was the effect of contacts. She made a comment, which Laurent responded to, and the other guy looked in my direction.

By now, I was feeling self-conscious, and sipped at my drink, hoping they wouldn't come over and talk to me. Considering Edward's reaction to my speaking with Laurent last time, and his comment about the people that he kept company with, I was in no hurry to make pleasant conversation.

But luck was obviously enjoying itself too much, because all three of them grabbed their drinks and came my way.

"Bella, nice to see you again." Laurent said politely.

I nodded. "You too," I quietly responded. Manners could be a pain, really, especially when I didn't want to use them.

"These are friends of mine, James, and Victoria." Laurent gestured to each in turn, and I forced myself to smile politely. Without asking, they all took seats around me, James looking disinterestedly at me.

"So, how's-" Laurent began to ask something, but the sharp beeping of my phone signaled that I had a message, and he waited as I checked it.

_B, I'm down the street at the parking garage. Meet me?_

Smiling, I replied quickly and glanced up at the three people surrounding me. "I have to go," I said, working to put an apologetic note into my tone.

"Of course," Laurent said, scooting his chair out of my way. Smiling and waving, I picked up my pace as the door shut behind me, until I was practically running down the street to the garage. Edward was leaning on the wall outside it, and he grinned and pushed off as he saw me. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him happily once I reached him.

Chuckling, he stumbled slightly as my weight hit him, and his arms wrapped tightly around me. Pulling back slightly, I kissed him on the lips, deepening it quickly. I hadn't seen him since the day he'd come to school and stayed the night; neither of us had had any time.

"Good to see you too, love," Edward laughed lightly against my lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," I mumbled, making him laugh before complying. Slowly,  
Edward began walking us backwards, towards the direction of the club. I was vaguely aware of some pedestrians staring at us, someone wolf whistling, and others giving us a wide berth. But I didn't care if we were making spectacles of ourselves, or even if we were being rather PDA and a cop _could_ technically get on our cases about it. It wasn't like we were stripping each other or something, was it?

"Bella," Edward laughed, his hands coming up to hold my face in place and pulling backwards slightly to grin broadly at me. "I missed you too, but if you want to get to Ricardo's any time soon, we'll have to put the making out on hold."

Chuckling, I pecked his lips once more before simply wrapping our fingers together and smiling angelically up at him. "Lead the way, Hyde."

Rolling his eyes playfully, he pulled me forward and we walked the few blocks to Ricardo's club. For a while, we were silent, and I breathed in deeply the crisp air. The sun was just setting, later almost each night as summer came closer.

"I got a college letter today," I told Edward randomly.

He glanced sideways at me, raising a brow. "Really? Where, and did you get accepted?"

Grinning, I said, "Nope! I didn't… but Rose did! It was to NYU. Honestly, I didn't want to go there, but we agreed to apply to at least three of the same colleges, and that was one of them she vouched for."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever figure you out, Bella Swan. You're glad that a college - a well-known one like NYU - turned you down?"

"Shut up," I snorted, bumping his side. He bumped me back, and grinned down at me.

"I've gotten a couple letters back."

"Any acceptances?" I asked, looking curiously up at him.

He shrugged. "A few. But I'm still waiting for a few that I'm even more interested in."

"Like?"

Again, he shrugged.

Groaning, I stamped my feet a few times. "Ed_ward!_" I whined teasingly. "Why are you not telling me? Are you seriously going to start pulling away about silly things like that?"

He started laughing at me. "Chill, Princess. I just don't feel like talking about school right now." He squeezed my hand, smiling down at me. "It's been what's keeping us apart for the week."

"That does suck." I agreed, thinking about the hour it took me every night to finally fall asleep. And that was if I was lucky… I was ridiculous, that's what I was. Best not to tell Edward about that, who knows what he'd do or say?

"Mmm," he mused. "We need to find a way to spend more time together."

Shrugging, I said, "Unless one of us changes schools, it's kind of hard. I mean, you can't afford - nor would you want to attend - my school, but I have no where to live if I did. And it's almost the end of senior year. We really should just tough it out."

He was staring into space, seemingly lost in thought. Ricardo's appeared in front of us, and just as Edward opened the door, he grinned down at me. "Well, perhaps I'll just have to sneak into your dorm more often then."

"Edward!" I hissed, stepping inside. "You can't. You'll get ca-"

"I told you. I never get caught."

I glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "You said that before… never get caught at what?"

He simply forced a grin down at me, then looked up at Ricardo. "Hey, how're things?"

Ricardo smiled, looking a little worn and frazzled. "Busy. The wedding is close, so there's that, and business here has been booming, and Manda is stressing over her finals for college."

Edward winced. "Sucks."

Ricardo turned his eyes to me, smiling and making the corners crinkle. "I see you've managed to put up with Edward here, Miss. Bella."

I smirked, glancing sideways at Edward. "So far. He's pretty difficult to manage."

Ricardo laughed. "I'm sure he is; he's always been a trouble maker. Does he still hang out with J-"

"Ricardo," Edward said, low and warningly. I glanced in confusion between the two, wondering what I was missing. Ricardo was staring at Edward, slightly surprised and disapproving, while Edward was almost expressionless, stiff.

Without another word, Ricardo opened the door and Edward led me through. I glanced back once as the doors closed, then back at Edward's still stiff features. "Edward?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he just glared straight ahead.

"Please Edward. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave it."

"But-"

"I said drop it Princess, okay?" he snapped harshly.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking down, pain and hurt stinging my eyes.

He just shook his head, still not looking at me. Sighing, I pulled my arm out of his, annoyance quickly and sharply spiking and overriding the sadness. Always, he always did this, wherever we went. Someone would say something, or do something completely innocent, and he'd get all pissed and stop talking and/or bite my head off. Sometimes, I really just wanted to smack him, yell at him, but it was never the time or place, and by the time it was, I'd gotten over it.

Brushing past Edward, I swiftly walked to the bar, where I could see Manda. She glanced up, noticed us, and opened her mouth, smiling, before slowly closing it, her expression closing down. I sat down at one of the stools, jaw tight.

Edward didn't come over.

Manda started pouring a drink for one of the people who had just walked up, smiling distractedly at them.

"Hey, Bella right?"

I nodded, forcing myself to smile. "Yeah."

She handed the other clubber the drink with a smile and quick comment, then leaned on her arms against the counter in front of me. "What rained on your parade?"

I shook my head, suddenly close to tears. "It's nothing, really. I think it's just my lack of sleep getting me all emotional."

Manda nodded slowly, reaching down and pulling up two glass bottles of squirt soda. "Well, it'll probably help having someone to talk to. Spill." She cracked the bottles open and handed one to me.

I took a sip, enjoying the taste of soda from a bottle; it always tasted better to me that way. "Edward's just being all…" I couldn't think of a word for it. "He's getting all angry over nothing again, and I hate it when he does that."

Manda nodded, sipping her soda. "What set him off this time?"

"Ricardo and I were joking about how he was trouble, and Ricardo went to ask me something, but Edward just started glaring at him. He's being all angry and Hyde-ish now."

She laughed. "Hyde-ish?"

I shrugged, blushing slightly. "He acts like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. So I call this moody side of him Hyde."

"That's brilliant," she chuckled, taking another drink before looking at me seriously. "Bella, I'm sure it's nothing to do with you. It's all issues he has to deal with."

Angry now, I snapped, "Then why the hell does he take it out on me if it's his friggin fault?"

Sighing, Manda shrugged. "I don't know hun. You'll have to talk to him about it."

I glanced back and around the club. I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

Snorting, I muttered, "If I can find him."

Frowning, Manda scanned the crowd, then her expression turned dark as Ricardo started coming this way, seeming frustrated.

"Bella," he said as he neared us. "Edward sends his apologies but he had to…go."

My teeth ground together as tears pricked at my eyes. He'd just ditched me here?

"I'll call a cab," Manda said quietly. I didn't object, didn't think about calling any of my friends, didn't think much in general. I was confused and all I could remember was the kind-of argument we'd had as we'd come in.

I was a lot like that during the cab drive home. The cabbie tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but I didn't really answer much, and when I did, I was obviously not into the conversation, so he left me alone. When he pulled up in front of school, I just thanked him and handed over the fare, before trudging up to the gate. I froze as I realized I didn't have my key on me - I'd been planning on going back to Edward's place, and maybe staying the whole weekend. Obviously that was no longer the plan.

Numbly, I pulled out my phone and dialed Rosalie.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding confused. There was a lot of loud noise in the background.

"Rose?"

"Bella, why are you calling me? I thought you were with-"

"I'm locked out of school." I interrupted her. I was so mad and hurt that I didn't even want to hear his name right then.

"…Oh. Um, well, I'm not there, sweetie. I went out to that club with Justin."

I frowned, thinking. "Didn't you already give him a chance? And he was super late?"

"Well, yeah," she said uncomfortably. "But I figured maybe my standards just weren't realistic, so I asked him if he wanted to give it another chance."

I could read the subliminal message there. She was still heartbroken over Emmett and wanted to make sure she wasn't disappointed again. And if she expected only the worst, she couldn't be disappointed, now could she?

"Oh, alright. I'll just call around… someone has to be here."

No one was. Jake and Leah both didn't pick up, Jasper was with Alice tonight, so I didn't bother trying, and Angela and Ben were both out. Groaning, I smacked my head against the wall a couple times. Life hated me, didn't it. Finally, cold and tired, fed up and embarrassed, I called the school office. After a slightly awkward - Why didn't I have my key? Um, well, you see, I forgot I took it out of my purse! - one of the secretaries came out, giving me a disgruntled look, and opened the gates for me. I slipped inside, making sure to keep some space between me and the murderous secretary; it would be just my kind of night that I finally pushed the overworked, underappreciated secretary to murder.

Thankfully, Rosalie had - as usual - forgotten to lock the dorm door and I was able to slip inside there without any trouble. I slid off the flats I was wearing, then the Capri pants, and my new top and slipped into my comfortable pajamas. Sleepily, I undid my hair from the bun I'd pinned it up into, mussing the curled tresses until my scalp no longer ached. In the bathroom, I washed my face clean, but was too tired emotionally and physically to bother showering… I could always do it in the morning.

My bed had never felt more comfortable… well, almost. There was one instance where I could claim it to be so, but I didn't want to think about that now. Instead, I snuggled down into the blankets and sighed heavily, glad that I was finally exhausted enough to fall asleep quickly.

**There you go! Please review, super soon! It'll make me happy while I suffer through the rest of my Stats class take home test and workbook. XP Anynoodles, next chappie is Hyde POV!**


	28. Chapter 28: Bad luck

**Wala! Here's the next chapter for Ignorance, and it's HYDE'S POV!!! Aren't we all excited? It's not **_**all that long, but it is revealing into how he thinks. Pay attention and you might pick up some things. **_

"_**Sincere forgiveness isn't colored with the expectations that the other person apologize or change. Don't worry whether or not they finally understand you. Love them, and release them. Life feeds back truth to people in its own way and time." ~ Sara Paddison**_

HydePOV

Yesterday just hadn't been my day.

It had started out alright enough, school after a few hours of sleep, then hurrying home, eager for my date later tonight with Bella. We'd only been going out for about three weeks, but it felt like so much more. When I'd walked through the door, I'd stopped short to see my mom shoving uselessly against the couch, as if she expected her small, still-wasted frame to actually be able to move it. She'd looked up at me and twisted to lean back against it.

"Help?"

Laughing, I'd gone to my room and set to work helping my mom. Of course, rearranging the furniture led to some major cleaning, and I'd realized by the end of it that I'd be a little late for my night with Bella, seeing as how I couldn't go in dusty clothes. I'd called her - she'd laughed at my situation, probably hearing my mom ask if I could move just 'one more thing' - and then finished up and showered, rushing out the door, pausing only to give my mom a quick peck on the cheek on my way out.

I'd almost stopped outside the café where my love was waiting, but then I'd seen something that made my blood run cold through the window.

I had hoped that Laurent hadn't mentioned Bella to James, even as I'd seen them all sitting around her in that little coffee shop. Bella was an innocent, much like a lamb, and without even knowing it she'd allowed herself to become surrounded by a pack of starving wolves.

And I was one of them.

So I'd driven down the street to the parking garage and texted her to meet me. It was probably a futile hope, but I didn't want to risk alerting James to her connection to me unnecessarily. When she'd come into my sight, I'd been happy to see her, and even happier to kiss her as much as she seemed to want to. The crowd around us had stared and commented. I'd flipped off a group of guys who'd called out the most rudest and suggestive comments to my Bella, though she hadn't seemed to notice any. Finally, we'd broken apart, and made small talk. She'd brought up college, and I went with the conversation, but I really could care less about school. And when she'd asked which colleges I was waiting for, I'd used that to deviate the conversation away. No need to let her know I'd turned down (or ignored) scholarships offers and acceptances from Princeton and Yale while waiting to get one from the same college as her.

Ricardo had almost let it slip about what I did. He'd only found out himself by accident; I wasn't sure if and what he'd told Manda. Alice knew because… well, because she's Alice, and that was that. No one else knew unless they were also involved, or if they were told by someone who was. I probably reacted childishly, but I was already on edge about it all with James and the gang so close to Bella. I'd do anything to keep her safe.

I hated myself for knowingly putting her in any kind of danger. Once she met Laurent, I _should_ have stopped all of this. I should have known that eventually he'd tell James, and James would insist on meeting her. He'd be interested in who I was with, if only to use her against me when and if the need ever arose. So why didn't I protect Bella and leave her?

Because I was a selfish, despicable creature who craved her love more than anything else. Even her safety.

I knew right away that my attitude and actions had upset Bella. It happened more often than I'd like, but it was the only way that really kept her from trying to pry and figure out that part of my life. And I was so used to be defensive and harsh about it; I yelled and argued with Alice about it constantly, and I trusted her and her opinion's more than almost anything.

So I'd given her some space after we walked in, taking the time to think furious about how to make her smile again, how to earn her forgiveness for tainting our date. But my thoughts had been interrupted by a simple six-word long text.

_Pretty girl you scored there Ed._

Anger wasn't a rational emotion. Even less rational is protectiveness. The two mixing is intoxicating.

I had wanted to yank his eyes out of his head so he could never look at Bella again. Perhaps I'd even rip his head off. Anything to protect Bella from James. I knew how he thought of girls - if they couldn't help him with his jobs, they were only good for leverage or sex.

Fury blinding me, I had begun to storm out of the club, but Ricardo grabbed onto my arm, a concerned look in his face.

"Whoa there, Edward. You look ready to commit murder," he'd commented.

"Let me go," I'd hissed, yanking on my arm. Ricardo was stronger.

"Edward, are you seriously going to walk out on your girl?" he'd whispered harshly, and both of us glanced at the bar, where Bella was talking passionately with Manda.

"To protect her, yes." I'd replied softly. My anger was slipping away just looking at her.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong."

"He knows about her," I told him softly, not looking away from my Bella. "I have to deviate his attention from her, somehow. Make him think she's not mine… otherwise, she'll be in danger." I'd turned to look at my older friend. "I can't let that happen."

He'd looked at me for a long moment, then nodded. "I'll let her know you had to go. And you better know you'll have to work hard to make this up to her."

Smiling sadly, I'd told him, "I know. I plan on it."

I'd then run out of the building, hurrying and rushing down the sidewalk to the parking garage, ignoring the angry comments from other pedestrians. I was likely ruining my chances of Bella ever loving me like I already suspected I loved her, but it was for her that I was leaving like this. It was for the best.

I had hoped, at least.

When I'd managed to track James down - out at the 'base' - he'd looked as smug as anything. It'd taken all my skills to make him believe that I honestly had no clue what he had meant about my girl. When Victoria wanted to know why I'd rushed out here, then, I'd told the partial truth. I didn't want to see some innocent girl get hurt because they thought she was someone close to me. I'd managed to explain off Bella on a partial truth as well. She was Alice's friend, and we were hoping to bring two of our friends together again after a lover's tiff. Thankfully, James hadn't been in a too-interested mood, and was drinking so he was a lot easier to convince than I'd worried. I'd rushed home, glancing at the time on my cell. It had been late, my talk with James taking a long time, already eleven. Sighing, I'd pulled over to the side of the road, debating about going to Bella's room. Last time I'd done that, she'd slammed the door in my face, but eventually forgave me. Something had told me it wouldn't go down so well this time.

I'd returned home only to toss and turn in my bed for hours, then wake up early this morning.

And now I was watching Bella as she came out of the dorm room buildings, looking like she'd slept horribly. My eyes narrowed in guilt, and I nearly left, unable to face what I knew was coming.

She noticed me, stopping in her tracks, face shocked looking. Then anger overtook it, and she snapped around, marching straight back into her dorms. Sighing, I pulled out my cell and waited for her to pick up.

She didn't.

"Bella," I said into the voice mail. "Bells, I know I screwed up. But you have to… you just have to trust me on this one. It was important. I wouldn't leave you like that for anything less than dire, and you know that. Please. Call me back. Talk to me. I… you know I have work today at Rodnie's, so you know where to find me if you want to talk. Come at any time… I'll take a break, or take off the rest of the day, I'll tell you what you want to know. Just… give me a chance to explain myself. Please?"

Reluctantly, I hung up. I waited a few more minutes for her to come out, and when she didn't, sighed and left for my Volvo, distracted all the way to work and at work.

After two whole days of her ignoring me and my calls, which grew more and more desperate each time, I relented and called Alice.

The conversation was foul right from the start.

"_Edward, you asshole, why the hell did you ditch Bella on your guys's date?!"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alice, I-"

"_There can not be any reason good enough to break her heart like-_"

"James found out about her!" I shouted.

Dead silence descended on the other end of the line. "…What happened?" she finally asked, her tone subdued and worried.

Sighing in frustration, I drug a hand through my hair, grimacing as it met tangles. "I had to leave her there of course. I didn't know if he was outside, and I didn't want to chance it. Then I had to drive out and talk with him for nearly two or three hours to convince him it wasn't like that with her."

"Did he believe you?"

"Yeah," I said in relief. "I'm pretty sure I did. He wasn't too concerned, he knows I need the jobs to much to leave him now, and he was getting drunk the whole time, so it wasn't as difficult as I feared."

She was silent for a while. "Edward… you _should _leave him. As long as you don't, you're putting Bella in the path of possible danger. You're putting all of us in it. You don't need him, Edward. You've had Carlisle, and Esme, and me and Emmett. And now you have Bella. And Jasper and Rosalie care about you too, you know. We're all here to help you, if you'd just open up and give us the chance."

This was an old argument with us… expect before it hadn't involved Bella. Not as someone who could and would help me, and not as a possible victim. It made it seem all the more serious now that she was.

"Alice…" I croaked. "Alice, if I left him now, it wouldn't go down well. Soon, yeah, maybe, but now? No way. He'd get pissed. I… I'm not going to chance that."

She sighed, somewhat angrily, somewhat in resignation. "Fine. But this conversation isn't really over. The whole him-finding-out thing gives me chills. And not exactly the normal kind either."

Goosebumps raced up my spine.

"Don't worry!" Alice hastened to add. "It's nothing concrete, honest, not flashes or feelings of danger… just the feeling that the possibility of it is stronger now. You'll have to be more careful now, on both sides, Edward."

"I will," I agreed solemnly.

"Good," Alice chirped, her mood no longer dark and foreboding. "So. How are you going to make this up to Bella?"

I grinned dryly. "Well, why do you think I called you? A weather report?"

"Cloudy skies ahead, boy, with a possibility of sunshine at the end of the week! What's so special about this weekend, Edward?" she asked pointedly.

"It would be our one month… if I could make her talk to me yet."

Alice giggled. "The fact that you remember speaks loads, Edward."

Then she'd gone off on suggestions, updating me on Bella's mood and thoughts. Bella herself wasn't sure if we were over, and she knew she'd have to talk to me sometime, even if it was just to end it. She apparently had listened to my messages, at least, and let Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob listen to them as well. That was somewhat embarrassing; I came close to begging sometimes, and the whole situation wasn't one that put me in a good light. Jasper and Alice would be understanding, Rosalie might, but Jacob…. I'd never met the kid before, but things hadn't started off well. I'd seen the look in his eyes when Bella introduced us. He didn't like me, and didn't think well of me. He'd been smug and arrogant, that 'I'm-better-than-thou' look in his eyes at the mention of public school. But he was Bella's friend, a close one, so I'd put up with him, only for her sake.

I'd hurt her, a lot, but I'd known that without Alice telling me. Alice offered a couple suggestions for things I could do, but nothing seemed… good enough. When we'd finally hung up, I felt no closer to figuring out how to make everything up to her. Groaning, I fell back onto the couch, dragging both hands through my hair.

"Edward? What's wrong?" my mom asked, concerned, walking into the room, her bathrobe wrapped tightly around her thin frame.

I simply shook my head. "It's nothing Mom. You should be sleeping." I added, glancing at the clock.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "So should you, and I'm the adult here." She sat next to me, placing a gentle hand on my arm. "Tell me."

I looked over at her, and could see she genuinely wanted to be of an help possible, so I told her. Not about James and everything, but about how something really important had come up and I'd had to leave Bella right after our date started, without even really saying good bye.

My mom raised a brow after I had finished. "You really screwed up."

"Thanks Mom," I said sarcastically.

Smiling that almost smile of hers, she added, "I'm speaking from experience… it happened once to me as well. Do you want to know how he made up for it?"

I shifted, slightly surprised. She _never_ talked about Dad.

Her smile grew a little more closer to a real one. "He serenaded me outside my window." A soft chuckle escaped her. "And he couldn't sing."

I smiled slightly. That was true; he couldn't sing at all. During Christmas, we'd go caroling and make him lip sinc so he wouldn't scare people away. (Which in and of itself was kind of funny).

"The point is," she said. "Is that he did something special, just for me, even if it degraded him. He showed he cared." She rubbed my arm before getting up, groaning softly. "I don't know if that was any help, but I hope it was."

"It was. Thank you Mom."

She smiled. "Now go to bed. You need to be well rested for school and everything. You'll be graduating in just two months, you know."

I smiled slightly. "Yes. I do know, Mom." Kissing her cheek, I walked down the hall to my room, pulling off my clothes and changing into some pajama bottoms. I fell into bed, thoughts whirling on how to win Bella back. Alice had just once brought up our one month… and just like that, an idea hit me.

I shot up out of my bed, slinking out of the house, sparing only a quick glance at my mom's door. The blue light from the TV, playing quietly, came from the crack under the door, so I easily managed to slip out the back door and into my Volvo. This idea would take a lot of work, and I would have to take up another job from James probably to cover the expenses if they came out to be a little more than I was hoping, but to win Bella's forgiveness I would do anything. Anything at all.

**hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	29. Chapter 29: Pianos Bring Forgiveness

**Hey! Fast update, ahoy! The song doesn't really have too too much to do with the chapter, but the mood from it fits it perfectly. And I just love this song: "Lullaby" - Spill Canvas.  
**

BPOV

Edward had called me dozens of time over the whole week. I knew I was being childish and really just a whiny bitch by not accepting Edward's calls and listening to his explanation. But I was still mad; there was a point where he took it beyond a point of privacy and into the simple keeping secrets phase. I knew there was something important he was keeping from me, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me what it was.

Rosalie had listened to the messages with me, and encouraged me to talk with him. She said there might be a really good reason he'd left so suddenly, and that I should at least give him a chance to tell his side of things. I'd eventually snapped and told her that if I should give Edward such a chance, why didn't she give one to Emmett, then stormed out of the room. Later, I'd felt horrible about my actions; I was graduating in just mere months and should be acting like an adult.

Alice simply told me that I should fight fate. No matter what I said, she just told me fate would will out and there was no use wasting time fighting it. Seriously, that girl didn't make sense half the time.

Jasper was the easiest to talk to and really think he was listening objectively. All he'd told me was that I'd know what to do when I was ready to move past this. I was envious of his and Alice's relationship. Both were so… _aware_ that they would only get into such minor disagreements that they could work them our almost without speaking.

Jacob was the most satisfying of my friends to speak about it with. He was with me all the way, almost viciously so. It made me wonder why he disliked Edward so much, with an almost murderous hate. Not that Jake would ever kill anybody, but it seemed like he wouldn't care less about Edward.

"He's no good for you, Bells," Jacob was telling me as we watched another old movie on Bravo.

I sighed. "Jake, you barely know him. And all I've been doing is complaining… Alice says I must be PMSing."

"Please, don't talk about your womanly things around me." Jake gave me an overly dramatic grossed out expression, making me laugh.

"Seriously, though. I… I could have sworn he was a good guy…"

"Weren't you _always_ complaining about him before though? He stole your card, insulted you, treated you like trash…."

Sighing, I buried my face in a pillow. "I don't know Jake." I mumbled into the fabric. "I thought maybe that was the act. Now I'm not sure which personality of his is. And if the nice guy is the act, then why did he go to all that trouble? And who do I really have to blame for the date?"

"Him!" Jake said forcefully. "I don't give a damn about him and his issues, he treated you badly. You did nothing wrong, Bells. You have every right to be pissed!"

Sighing, I fell back onto the arm of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "What time is it?" I finally asked.

"Five thirty. Why?"

"Alice wants to get together at Rodnie's to work out a game-plan for getting Rose and Em together again. She got the other side of the story from Edward on Wednesday, and it looks like it was, for the most part, a misunderstanding. Emmett was still stupid, but… he meant well. We're hoping to get those two back together and stop the moping."

"Oh, well alright. Glad to know you aren't spending your Friday alone. Are you going to visit Rene still this weekend?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "She says Charlie is going to be home, but I doubt it."

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

I shrugged back, waved good bye, and exited his room, walking down the hall and out into the warm night air outside. I made sure I had my keys this time before getting in my car and driving to Rodnie's.

It was unusually deserted and dark when I pulled into the parking lot, and I got out with a frown, glancing around in confusion. Cautiously, I stepped inside, still frowning when I only saw an old couple in the far corner. I stepped a little farther inside, then froze as I caught sight of one other single person in the diner.

"Bella, please, just let me speak."

I finished gaping for the moment and crossed my arms defensively over my chest. "What are you doing here? Did…"

"Alice agreed to help me, but promised that if I screwed this up, she was going to rat me out to Carlisle and Esme."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Rat you out about what?"

He raised a brow, a slight quirk of his lips betraying his amusement. "What? You thought they knew about my late nights and familiarity with the cops?"  
My cheeks tinged pink; I hadn't really thought about that at all.

Edward smiled gently, but kept his distance, though I thought it looked rather reluctantly. But maybe it was an act. Maybe all Edward was an act and Hyde was the real thing. Or was Hyde the act, and Edward real? I couldn't tell; only Edward really knew the truth, I thought.

"Bella, can you please give me the chance to talk to you. I've already ordered your favorite, and if you decide you still hate me by the end of the meal, then I'll let you leave and never bother you again. I swear."

I studied him for a long moment, trying to decide if he was serious or not. All I could see was sincerity radiating from his eyes, and I finally sighed, letting my arms loosen and fall to my sides. "Alright." I sighed.

"Thank you," he breathed, in what I perceived as relief. I followed him over to a table in the corner, plates of warm food already set in place. Edward pulled out my seat and then pushed it gently in once I had sat down, before settling down himself across the table.

There was a bacon burger and some of Rodnie's delicious fries were definitely my favorite meal in the place, and I wasn't too surprised Edward had figured that out. He could have asked anyone here and they could tell him.

"Bella," he started almost immediately. "I know my actions last week were enough to deserve any harsh, unforgiving emotion you may harbor towards me, and I don't want you to necessarily forgive me of them. I just want you to understand that if things hadn't happened the way they had, I would never have left you like that."

'If things hadn't happened the way they had', I repeated bitterly in my head. If we hadn't fought, if I hadn't pried, if Ricardo hadn't almost said something….

"I had to leave because something came up. I'm so sorry Bella, but it was urgent. My mom…"

I looked up, hearing the pain in his voice, and watched as he struggled for words. "My mom had another episode that night, and I didn't want her to get any farther in her drinking than could be helped. I remembered how uncomfortable you were last time she had one, and I didn't want to subject you to that again."

"Edward…" I couldn't think straight. I wanted to forgive him, I realized I really honestly did, but… "Why didn't you at least tell me good bye?"

He hung his head in shame, staring at his hands on the table. "I didn't know if you were still angry with me over my actions with Ricardo. And I'm sorry about that, too, Bella. I never mean to get so angry… but… it's just, they all know things about me, and my past transgressions that I'd rather you not know about."

"You don't want to share them with me." I stated flatly.

He shook his head, frustration apparent. "Bella, it's not necessarily that… it's just… they're not something I'm proud of, and I keep it from as many people as I can. I don't want to ruin things with you by revealing something horrid before you get to see the real me. I-"

"Edward," I said gently, understanding what he was saying. "We've only been going out a short time. If there are things you aren't comfortable telling me yet, that's fine, I understand. I just… please try not to take it out on me?"

His gorgeous green eyes - some cross between jade and pine - looked up at me gently. "I promise. If I start acting like a jerk, just tell me to stop being an asshole. I never mean to hurt you, or get angry with you. I just forget, sometimes, that…."

I reached across the table. "It's okay. I understand that you left because it was important, and you were uncertain how I would react to you leaving after the fight."

He smiled softly at me, and opened his mouth to say something but his cell phone went off, interrupting us. Holding up a finger, he answered, then frowned as he listened. "I'll be right there."

"Bella," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm terribly sorry to do this, but my mom locked herself out of the house." He rolled his eyes. "It seems the lock finally stopped working, and she can't get inside. She wants to know if I can come by and force it open, and crawl through a window or something."

"Oh," I said, trying not to let disappointment show. "That's alright, Edward, I understand." I didn't look at him, rising and gathering up my things.

"Bella," he said, slight amusement in his tone, his hand closing around my forearm. "I was going to add…. Do you want to come with me there? It'll only take a few minutes, and then maybe we can continue our date elsewhere. I think I owe Ricardo an apology too, and we never did finish our night there."

I smiled happily, so glad that he was trying to not be as secluded as he had last time. "Okay, that sounds nice." And it did; a pleasant way to ease back into things.

He led the way out to his car, promising we'd come back for mine later. It didn't matter much; Rodnie recognized mine and Rose's cars and usually had no qualms about them staying in the lot overnight if we met up with friends while eating. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing softly in the background as we made the twenty minute trip to Edward's house. It was dark as we pulled up, but I couldn't even make out the form of his mom on the porch.

Frowning, I stepped out, clearing my expression for a brief smile at Edward as he steadied me by holding onto my hand, and peered more closely at the porch.

She wasn't there.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion, looking to him as he led the way up the porch steps to his front door.

He merely offered up his crooked grin as he gazed down at me, and opened his door, which was unlocked. Did Elizabeth somehow manage to get the lock to work before we got here?

He led down the hall, and into the living room.

There was a gentle glow from all the candles around the room, their lights flickering against the walls in dancing shadows. A small platter of cookies sat on the table in the middle of the room, in front of the couch, and….

"I called someone in to fix it up, tune it, repair any and all damages… that sort of thing." Edward softly explained. "Happy one month, love."

The grand piano in the far corner looked polished and ready for use, unlike the last time I'd seen it. The keys gleamed from the candle light, orange and yellow and white and black, and there was blank music sheets standing upright on the stand for them. Grabbing my hand gently, Edward led me over to the bench, and sat down, tenderly pulling me down beside him.

I noticed his fingers were shaking slightly as he reached towards the keys, pausing just a half an inch away from actually touching them. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

I was touched; I could see how difficult this was for him. He hadn't played for three years because he blamed his music for his father's death, and yet, to make up a date-gone-wrong to me, he was going to play. Tears burned the backs of my eyes, and I almost wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't have to do this. But I had a feeling of how he'd respond… 'I _want _to'.

Trembling still, eyes remaining unopened, his fingers moved forward to finally rest against the polished white keys. Slowly, he let his eyes open, and a bit of tension leaked from his posture.

Smiling, I rubbed my hand up and down his arm, but didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say… if there was anything to say. It didn't seem like this was a moment for talking of any sort.

For a few minutes, his fingers merely reacquainted themselves with the keys, stumbling a few times, causing him to wince. But after a while, they began to move with more grace, familiarity and ingrained practice fixing and coaxing Edward's slim fingers into a pattern that had to once be second nature to him.

He didn't give any sort of warning or look or say anything to announce he readiness to play an actual composition. He just started playing. His fingers moved quickly and gracefully across the keys, weaving a complex sound of emotion and wordless communication around us, filling the room with the sweet noise. I closed my eyes, sinking deeper into his playing. It was so… beautiful. I could understand why his father had made it such a priority to hear his son play, to encourage him to keep at it. Edward had a gift.

It took me a moment to realize that the song had drawn to a close.

"Bella?" Edward asked uncertainly.

My eyes flickered open, and I immediately threw my arms around him. "That was amazing, Edward." I whispered into his ear.

He chuckled, his arms wrapping around me as well. "It's Esme's favorite."

I smiled, pressing a soft kiss into the side of his neck, not moving for a long moment. Until I remembered what he'd said before we'd sat down, that is.

"You remembered this was our one month?"

He laughed outright at that. "It feels like much longer, doesn't it? But yes, I remembered, and I felt that this was the best way to earn your forgiveness back."

"But… I already forgave you. Back at the diner; I said-"

"Bella," he said softly. "You're so forgiving… but I have to do something to earn it first. Yes, you understood why I did what I did. But I didn't do anything to make up for that. So I knew I had to play for you."

"No, you didn't have to." I smiled and pressed my lips softly to his. "But I'm so glad you did."

He smiled, I could feel it against my lips. "Well, then, alls well. This is for you, Bella, as long as you're happy, I am."

"You're such a sap. Don't you know that's one of the most cliché phrases ever?" I whispered, not pulling my lips away from his. They brushed together with every movement we made.

"Some clichés are clichés for a good reason. And it's not sappy if I mean it." He pressed his lips more firmly to my own, kissing me with a steadily growing heat. By the time we pulled apart, we were both gasping for air, and my cheeks were heated with a blush.

"I missed you," I admitted.

He grinned. "I missed you too of course."

I glanced sideways at the piano. "Would… you… play another piece for me?" I asked slowly, not wanting him to do something he wasn't comfortable with yet.

But he seemed completely at ease as he twisted back to face the piano and set his steady hands to the keys again. I listened, smiling, at the bouncy, happy tune he played, glad to hear something like this, some proof that he was very obviously happy at some point in his life. It wasn't a long song, and he smiled down at me as I finished it.

"When you'd write that?" I asked curiously.

Edward glanced up, letting out a short huff of breath as he thought. "Oh, I don't really remember… I think I was… eleven, maybe? Thirteen? Somewhere around there."

I stared at him in amazement. "That's brilliant, Edward."

"Nah, not really." He dismissed it quickly, but I thought he seemed a little pink. How cute, I thought. He's blushing.

Absently, his fingers began to press onto the keys. "Those cookies on the table are for us. Esme helped me make them… I didn't want to accidentally poison you."

I laughed, rising to grab a cookie off the plate. Noticing Edward watching from the corner of my eyes, I pretended to cautiously try them, then made a considering face. "Eh, I don't know…" Looking at Edward I grinned. "Brilliant, delicious, unsurprisingly."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the piano, his fingers starting to pick up speed, but still remaining slightly cautious and uncertain, pressing keys as if he was unsure about which ones he wanted. As I continued to watch, he frowned unconsciously, tilting his head to the side as he tried a sequence of notes again. He tried them slightly differently, then straightened with a slight smile, pleased with the new sounds. I continued to watch him, as he would try different sequences for a while, then play them, then try new sequences, add them to the previous ones…. He was composing, I realized.

Settling myself on the ground to the side of the piano bench, moving slowly to keep from attracting his attention, I settled in to listen to a masterpiece being made.

I loved watching his expressions. The focus as he tried to piece everything together was intent and obvious on his face, his brows scrunching down over his eyes as he tried to figure out the best choice of sequences of notes. He had begun writing on the blank music sheets, pausing every once and a while to scribble down his choice of notes. My eyes began drooping shut as he continued trying to compose, and I shifted until I was lying on my stomach on the ground, chin resting on my hands. I smiled sleepily as the he began the song again from the beginning, the music swelling around me, dark and brooding at first, with sharp, deep, low notes. It changed into something abruptly sweet, like laughter, then shifted again to dark. My eyes were shut, and I couldn't tell if I were dreaming about the rest of the music, or if it were real. In all honestly, I was sure it would be beautiful either way.

Hyde POV

I pressed and held the last note, head tilted slightly and a soft smile on my face at the perfection of the song. I'd finally been able to write down the song that had written itself in my mine weeks ago. Bella's lullaby….

Bella.

I glanced over, preparing to apologize for loosing myself in my music. I hadn't realized how much I had wished and longed to continue playing. It was like an outlet for all my pent up emotions, and a way to connect with my dad. I'd become so absorbed in my playing that I couldn't help but begin to compose that song, to compose for the first time in years. It was the first time I'd really had a reason to since before his death.

I blinked in surprise as I noticed her lying calmly on the floor, her eyes shut and face peaceful. Rising off of the piano bench, I knelt down in front of her still form, brushing hair from her face and brushing my fingers along her cheek bone. Then I quickly fitted my arms in place around her and lifted her off the floor. A soft, gentle mumble slipped past her full lips, but then she cuddled deeper into my chest.

I placed her in the bed, pulling her shoes off her feet, and struggling to work her out of her jacket. Once that was done, I stepped over to my dresser to change, pulling out some pajama pants and sliding them on, then stripping off my shirt.

Crawling in next to Bella, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, breathing a deep sigh of content. I hadn't slept well at all since last week, whether because I was having troubles falling asleep from missing her, restlessness, or guilt. But now she had - amazingly, so easily - forgiven me, and I was back with her.

If the next coming months were anywhere near as amazing as this first one was, I'd never be unhappy again.

**Tada! Let me know what you all think... it wasn't beta'd so if there are mistakes, pardon them please!**


	30. Chapter 30: Changing Stall Arguments

**Hey everyone! ANOTHER speedy update brought to you by ME! And this time, it was betad. So no worries there!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: aveasyn, for making me laugh at her very unique guess about what James and the gang do. Still cracking me up.**

**And BIG THANK YOU to DOLLEGIRL (who writes hilarious stories, you should go read DID, it's brilliant. Vetward rocks, honest) for helping me out with this chap when it decided it wasn't in the holiday spirit and didn't want to be easy to write. The whole idea on how to get them together was her idea, and our building on it in a chat. Thank you love!**

**I doubt I'll be able to get another one up before Christmas; I'll be spending them at my Nana's, visiting my pretty much my Dad's entire side of the family…. Insanity at its… well, at its insanest. Trust me, we Hilton's are just crazy. Honest. My cousin Bobby was lecturing me about the books I was reading, and I had to interrupt and say "But what about the ones my mom gives me?" That sure took the wind out of his sails… it was kinda funny actually….**

**ANYnoodles! Here's the quotes, and pay attention to them, because they kind of help… **_**explain**_** why things happen the way they do in this chapter. **

"_**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." ~ Ingrid Bergman**_

"_**Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary." ~ Mark Twain**_

"_**Love it like war: easy to begin, but very hard to stop." ~ H.L. Mencken**_

Alice giggled as Rosalie finished relaying Bella's quick explanation of the night before.

"I _told _her not to fight it."

Rose nodded. "You should have seen how bright her eyes were. And he insisted on going with her to her parents'."

Alice nodded. "Well, I guess it's only fair. She's met his mom, heard his story. He simply wants to meet hers."

Rosalie shrugged. "Well, then, he's in for a long weekend. Bella's family is crazy."

Alice giggled. "Can't be worse than our little group of friends, can it?"

Rose thought that one over, then snickered. "No, I suppose not."

Finishing her coffee, Alice rose and threw it in the trash. "Let's get back to shopping."

It was early afternoon, and the two girls had been shopping since early that morning. As they'd sat down to lunch, Rosalie had finally shared the five-minute exchange between her and her roommate. Even the cynical Rose was impressed by what Edward had said and done, but she wasn't so easily ready to trust the guy again. He hurt her best friend once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again? She knew the truth - men were unreliable and would hurt you if you gave them the chance.

Alice was skipping ahead of her, bags swinging from her arms. She reminded Rose of the children in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory; happy and ignorant of any danger ahead, just happy to be surrounded by the things they loved. In the kids' case, chocolate; in Alice's? Stores to shop in.

"Ooh! Rose, we have to go in here!" Alice squealed. "There was something I saw that I wanted to buy Bella!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know she hates you spending money on her Alice. Especially since she has more of it than you," she added in a gentle reminder.

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Well, what would she have me do? Spend her money on her?"

Laughing, Rosalie answered, "Probably."

Huffing, Alice mumbled about that being pointless. Rosalie smirked. "She left one of her cards here, in case you felt like buying her a summer wardrobe…want to use it?" She slipped the card out of her purse and waved it enticingly in front of Alice's face. Like a hypnotist's victim and watch, the small girl's gray eyes followed the shiny card like it was magnetic.

"Well, if she insists!" Alice trilled, snatching the card out of the blonde's grasp, then skipping happily into the store ahead of her. Smiling in tolerance, shaking her head slightly, Rosalie fondly followed after her shorter, slightly frightening friend.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Emmett were hanging out in Scooter's. Emmett was idly, sadly fiddling with the pepper shaker in front of him. He'd been down for the past week, a shell of the always jesting man everyone knew and loved. He'd actually stopped by to visit his mom on his way back from that fateful visit to his grandma, and for the first time, he'd actually felt like she was his _mother_.

_Emmett ran his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His mother's small hand rubbed his much larger arm gently, concern dripping from her voice as she questioned what was wrong._

"_Rose and I broke up."_

_The words slipped past his lips before he could think it through. His mom stared at him in blatant shock, then stuttered for a moment._

"Why?_" She sounded absolutely disbelieving, as if it were an unthinkable event._

"_I… it just wasn't working, Ma. I mean, I'm in college, she's still in high school. We've only been going out these few months… it's not like we've known each other all that long."_

_At that, his mother's eyes had narrowed dangerously. "Emmett Alan McCarty, you tell me the truth of what happened right now!" _

_Even then, Emmett hadn't really felt the same obligation to speak as he did when his grandmother said the same thing. But he did tell her anyways, except for the whole Heidi kissing part. She _was_ a woman, and they stuck together on those kinds of things._

_She shook her head. "Emmett…. Em." She sighed, then looked at him straight on, a stern glint in her eyes. "You listen to me. I know I haven't really been there for you as a mother should. At best, our relationship is more that of two friends, or perhaps family, but not that of a parent and child. Your dad's mother had to take over that position for me because I wasn't strong enough to take it upon myself. And I'm sorry about that, you know I am. _

"_But Em, honey…. Your Grams thinks she knows what's best for everyone. And she only wants what's best for you, I know that, and I'm not saying different. But I think, this time, she's _wrong_. She's dead wrong. She's only looking out for you, but this time she doesn't know what she's speaking of._

"_That girl _loved you._ I could see it; it was in her eyes every time she looked at you. But your grandmother just doesn't believe in true love, like I do, like your father did, like _you_ do. Even if you refuse to accept that yourself, I know it's true. It's what everyone wants, looks for, and what some people give up on because they don't find it as soon as they want, or because they are afraid or get hurt once."_

_She sniffed, tears in her eyes. "Whatever your grandmother tries to say, I _did_ love your father. I loved him very much… more than I can possibly explain. And it hurt me everyday that I wasn't strong enough to do what was right. He was there for me every time I needed him, even if I didn't want to accept that I did. He was there for you, when I wasn't. He was my _life_. And after he died, I am sad to say it, but I just lost myself in grief. I wanted to escape everything, and you reminded me of him so much. You had his laugh, his personality, the same look in your eyes…. It hurt, and I ran. I loved you, but I was a coward, and afraid. So I ran. _

"_I made the mistake in my life of putting the words of other people above my instincts. I put them above someone I loved. And you know why I've been working so hard in here? Do you know?_

"_Because I finally want to do right by you."_

_Emmett blinked at the words. He'd always known his mother loved him, and that she was sorry of the situation they had gotten into. But he hadn't thought she was in this place simply because she wanted to do good. For him._

"_And Emmett, you leaving that girl like that, when she so obviously loved you, is the most horrible thing you've ever done. I know you respect your grandmother more than me; I know you want to make her proud of you._

"_But Emmett hun, just this once… do what _you_ feel is right. Forget her opinions, mine, forget everyone else but you. What do _you_ want? What is it that will make _you_ happy?"_

_There was silence for a long moment, before she rose and pressed her lips gently to his curly head. "Think about it, act on it. And if Rosalie is what you want, what makes you happy… well, then. Win her back."_

"Emmett!" Jasper said in frustration. He'd been calling his friend's name at least for the past three minutes.

Emmett looked up at him. He was still surprised that Jasper had called him and asked him if he wanted to catch a bite today. Jas was Rose's twin brother; Emmett would have thought he would be on Rosalie's side and never want to see him again. But here he was, sitting across from the guy, and not dead.

But to be safe, he should probably make sure he doesn't leave his food or drink to be poisoned.

Jasper shook his head at the obvious moping the big bear of a guy was doing. From what he'd heard from Alice (who heard from Edward), Emmett _hadn't_ kissed the girl, was just afraid of hurting her and getting in trouble for it. And Jasper knew Emmett loved his sister. He could see it every time the big guy had looked at her, see the pain every time someone mentioned her name now.

It was up to him and Alice to fix this.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, his cell buzzed with Alice's message.

He met Emmett's gaze after reading it and spoke the planned words. "Hey, Alice just texted me - she needs help carrying some bags. She wanted to me to drive down here and help, but since we're already here, do you mind lending her a hand?"

Emmett shrugged silently after a moment, and rose from the table. Inwardly, Jasper smiled. Alice was right, this was the only way to smash the two together again.

Alice bounced impatiently in place, glancing towards the front of the store every five seconds. Jasper should be arriving with Emmett any second now. Though Rosalie put up a good act of being over the whole thing and normal again, it was painstakingly obvious to her friends that she was still crushed.

Right now, the tall blond was locked in a changing stall, trying on the clothes Alice was throwing in at her practically non-stop. Alice also knew that their plan would work, because Dani was the only one working today.

Just as she threw yet _another_ outfit over the door at Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett finally appeared at the front of the store. Dani glanced up from the register, and then snapped her fingers to get their attention, pointing over at where the two girls stood waiting.

"Hey, Alice," Jasper greeted her, leaning down to peck her spiky black head. Emmett simply nodded in greeting.

"Well!" Alice trilled. "Jasper, carry these bags here," she said, gesturing towards the ground. "And you can get the ones in that stall there." Alice added, pointing straight at the door Rosalie was in. Hopefully she was fully dressed!

Alice and Jasper began to gather up the bags as Emmett pulled open the dressing room door.

"What-?"

"Who the hell-!"

Alice, Jasper, and Dani shoved Emmett into the stall, his big form crashing into Rosalie. He braced his hands on the wall behind her, arms barricading her between them, elbows bent under the force of being unexpectedly pushed. There was a mere few inches between them, and both were far too shocked to react for a few moments.

It was long enough for Alice to slam the door shut and Dani to lock it. Jasper wrapped one arm around her shoulders, grabbed up some of the bags in his other, and walked out of the store with her. Dani smiled, watching them go, then closed off the dressing rooms, making sure that the two in the stall wouldn't be disturbed. Or released prematurely.

"Get off of me, you big oaf." Rosalie muttered, unable to look directly at the big bear. Slowly, wordlessly, he dropped his arms and stepped as far away as the stall would allow.

Rosalie wanted to start pacing, but the small stall wouldn't allow it, plus it would also likely bring her closer to Emmett, something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

The second his large form had crashed into hers, the singularly male scent of him had swamped her senses. The feel of his muscled, warm arms on either side of her had brought back multitudes of memories; most vividly was the last time he'd cornered her and really kissed her, his heat and passion swirling around her.

This time there was heat, but no passion, just pain. The urge to yank him close and kiss the daylights out of him hadn't diminished in the slightest, even knowing he'd kissed that Italian whore. The distance between them over the past two weeks had simply made her want to feel that sense of love and safety once again. Tears burned the backs of her eyes, and she wanted to scream in frustration; it wouldn't do to let him see how much he had hurt her, how hard it was for her to get past this single break-up more than any other.

Emmett watched the beauty in front of him as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Her nails were digging red marks into her palms, and he knew something was bothering her from the way her eyes became shifty. And he knew it was him. He had hurt her by letting her go.

Determination resolved in him. It was like his mother had said; it was his choice of if he thought Rosie would make him happy.

Nothing else would.

"Rose," he said softly. When she didn't seem to hear him, he reached out, holding his breath, knowing he was pushing his luck. He grabbed her fingers, gently pulling them away from hurting herself. "Rosie, baby, look at me."

She glanced up, heart hurting, both at the desperate, hoarse voice, and at the feeling of pain that swelled up. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to talk to him, see him ever again. Yet….

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… I love my Grams. I trust in everything she says, because I know she is always thinking of what's best for me. But… she was wrong before. You aren't all wrong for me, or childish, or any of those things. _I'm_ the one who needs to grow up. _I _need to stop being a child and stand up for things, think for myself. Rosie, baby, I'm so sorry… but these last couple weeks have driven me insane. I can't stop thinking about you, about those months we were together…. Rosalie, I _love_ you."

Rosalie was shaking her head, unable to accept the words. "If you loved me so damn much," she spat, "Then please, explain to me what that Italian, psych-major, Gram-approved woman and you were doing swapping spit against the jeep? Hm?"

Emmett stared at her in disbelief, and guilt, and suddenly felt like the world's biggest first-class dumbass. He shook his head, searching for the right words. "Rosie, baby…. She came on to me. I was afraid of hurting her… you know how I tend to underestimate my strength. I was afraid that if I did hurt her, even on accident, she'd call the cops on something on me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard," she muttered.

Emmett felt anger swell up in him. He hadn't said it was a _smart_ reason. "Yeah, and so you decided that instead of talking with me about it, about what was bothering you, you'd just run off? I spent the whole time you were gone pacing my room, worried about you! Like you made no mistakes?!"

"That's completely different Emmett!" Rosalie yelled back, throwing her arms up and facing him. "You _knew_ how your Grams was treating me, you're not deaf and blind! And when I see my boyfriend kissing another woman against the side of his jeep, what else am I supposed to think except that he doesn't want me anymore?"

"You're supposed to have faith in him when he says he loves you!"

"Yeah, well-"

Their yelling continued, getting louder and more angry. A couple store shoppers glanced uneasily towards the dressing rooms.

"Should you…?" one trailed off suggestively, motioning helplessly towards the yelling.

Dani glanced over there, and shrugged. "I'm sure they'll work it out before closing time."

"Urgh!" Rosalie growled, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "You are such an idiot!"

"Well you're definitely not the brightest bulb right now, either!" Em retorted. "I'm _trying_ to apologize and-"

"Well you're doing a pretty sucky job of it," Rose interrupted, scoffing.

Emmett slammed his fist into the side of the stall, causing Rosalie to jump. He glared angrily at her, stepping up into her space. "Why can't you just admit that you want to forgive me, but are too proud to do so?"

"Why can't you just admit that you're an asshole and I _shouldn't_ be forgiving you?"'

His large hands closed tightly around her upper arms, but not tight enough that it would bruise or even hurt. It was a firm squeeze to keep her in place, to keep her from running. Rosalie inwardly felt somewhat startled as she realized that even as angry and hurt as he was, he would never, _ever_, hurt her. He couldn't.

"I hate you," she said, but her voice had no conviction, it trembled with uncertainty. The truth was, she _wanted _to hate him. She wanted to hate him, not love him, for all that he'd done, for all the pain he'd put her through. He'd made her believe that her happy ending was right in her fingers, but then he'd yanked it away, and she was left floundering and confused. She wanted to hate him more than anything… but she couldn't. She just simply couldn't force herself to stop loving him and instead hate him, no matter how much she wanted to, needed to.

Louder, now, she screamed, the tears finally breaking free. "I hate you! I hate you, so, so much Emmett McCarty. I hate you for making me love you, for making it impossible to stop! I hate you for making me hurt, I hate you for taking everything away from me once I was finally starting to relax and think that everything was going to be perfect! I-"

Emmett dropped his lips to hers, hungrily, desperately. She still loved him. That's all that circulated through his thoughts. _She still loved him_. Even though she was furious with him, she didn't want him out of her life anymore than he wanted her out of his.

Rosalie responded automatically to his kiss, unable to help herself. She was still furious, she still wanted to make him hurt as much as he had made her hurt, but it was very difficult to remember why when he was kissing her like no time had passed, like that trip to his Grams had never happened. Her tears were still falling fast, but they were of desperation now more than of anger. Her hands crept up his broad chest, across and behind his shoulders, curling around the back of his neck and tangling in his curly mass of dark hair. She parted her lips and thrust her tongue into his waiting mouth, eagerly battling with his for dominance.

Emmett groaned, his whole body thrumming as the depression that had been plaguing him lifted into sweet blissful release. He had his Grease Monkey back in his arms, back in his life hopefully, and he was kissing her, and he vowed to never lose her again. _Never_. She made that sexy, needy moaning noise he'd missed, and he backed her up against the wall, barely noticing the loud noise it made, thrusting one thigh up between her thin shapely ones. His hands slid up from her hips to her arms, which he rubbed up and down for a moment before raising them up into her silken golden locks. Goldilocks had nothing on his Rosie.

This was what Rose loved, this big, aggressive, teddy-bear man who met her passion with a fire of his own. She loved this man, who made mistakes - stupid ones - but always did his best to make up for them. This man who said he loved her… and was arguing with her in a locked dressing room to try to get her back. Who was kissing her like she was his last source of oxygen and he was a dying man. She loved this man who made her feel… needed, wanted, cherished.

Panting, she yanked her face away, but kept her fingers knotted in his wonderful mess of dark curls. His own were tangled in hers, having been shifting through them and clenching the tresses tightly as they'd kissed. Even though she was pressed tightly against the stall wall, his large body trapping her in, she glared at him as if she were in the powerful position.

"If you ever do anything like you did over break again, I will personally make sure you regret the day you came here to ask me back. You have to swear to me, right now Emmett Alan McCarty, that you will never _ever_ hurt me like that again," she growled, all seriousness.

Emmett looked down into her gorgeous blue eyes solemnly. "I swear it, Rosie. You'll never have to worry about something like that with me again. I don't want to lose you."

She smiled, her whole being relaxing with the knowledge that he meant what he said. Perhaps she was being too easy on him, perhaps she should make him prove himself, but really… it was so hard to stay mad at him. Impossible really.

Emmett kissed her lips again, but gently this time, softly, not nearly as desperately as before. Rosalie melted into his chest, her hands trailing down to rest comfortably between them. Smiling when he pulled away, Emmett reached a fist behind him and pounded it on the door.

"Hey! You crazies gonna let us out yet or what?"

They heard giggling, then Dani pulled the door open just enough to peer in at them. Seeing the happy, bright looks on their faces, she grinned widely and opened the door the rest of the way, letting them out and going back to work.

Emmett walked out with his arm tightly wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders, hugging her close to him. He was so glad, grateful, to have her back… and nothing was going to change his mind this time. His mom had been right; what he wanted was the most important thing, and no one else could tell him what would make him truly happy _but_ him.

Sighing contently, Rosalie leaned further into Em's side, feeling like the world was finally righted and in alignment. She's have to call Justin and tell him it just wasn't working out and cancel tomorrow, but she couldn't drag up any remorse or pity. The guy had been pathetic anyways, and only made her more miserable.

Bella had been right after all. How could she have been criticizing her roommate when she didn't even have the guts to follow her own advice? Yeah, it had looked like it was something terrible, but it wasn't as bad as she'd thought. If Rosalie believed anything, she did believe him when he'd said it hadn't been at all enjoyable on his part. Because kissing Justin the past few times had been completely torturous on hers. She had no desire and no intentions of ever being with anyone but Emmett, and screw anyone who wanted differently.

Not even controlling Grams and Italian college offers could keep them apart.

Not now that they'd decided to be together, to be just what they wanted.

"I love you, Grease Monkey," Emmett whispered into Rosalie's hair as they exited the store, not noticing the pleased looking Jasper and hyper, excited looking Alice standing not too far away.

"Mmm…" Rosalie sighed, wrapping both her arms around his middle. "I undeniably love you too."

**So there you go! **

**Questions I'm sure will show up:**

**1)I can't believe how easily Rosalie forgave Emmett! How?**

**A) Well, that's actually rather simple. Emmett never **_**intentionally**_** did anything wrong, though he realizes he royally screwed up. And I think, when it comes to love, half the point is to be willing to listen, try to be understanding, and to work past things that are too insignificant to be bothered with. And as Mencken said, love is not at all easy to stop. From my stand on it, if you're going to hold onto something so tightly like that, then maybe you never did really love them. Rose loves Emmett, more than anything, and she was always more hurt than angry.**

**2) Yeah, but-!**

**A) It's not yeahbut season. (get it? RABBIT season… No? Oh well…. Dad and I joke.) AND IT'S MY STORY. YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING, THEN STOP READING IT.**

**3) So do they know Alice and Jas set them up?**

**A)Yeah. If your best friends shoved the guy you used to be dating, got into a fight with, but still love into a DRESSING ROOM STALL with you, wouldn't you know they were involved? However, they didn't know that they were still there watching them as they came out. Rose and Em were a little distracted.**

**4) So Emmett kissed Heidi because he was afraid of hurting her?**

**A)ACTUALLY, Em never kissed her. He didn't push her away. What happened was, Emmett went outside to wait for Rosie. While he was waiting, Heidi came out and started her hitting on him. She pretended to trip, and when Em made to catch her, realized she wasn't. Instead, little miss college-girl yanked on him, catching him off guard, causing him to brace himself against the side of the jeep, and she kissed him. Emmett was a bit shocked at first, then afraid of accidentally hurting her when he pulled her away. Cause we all know Emmett is insanely strong, even as a human. And it is just like something Heidi would do, to claim he hurt her on purpose when he really didn't, probably didn't even hurt her. He never knew Rose saw what happened, and he wasn't ever sure if he'd tell her, because to him, it wasn't anything important because it meant nothing. After Rose stormed off in chap 20, Emmett told Heidi to leave him alone because he wasn't and never would be interested, then went inside to wait some more for Rosie. He locked himself in his room. Wouldn't you be scared of someone like Heidi too?**

**ANY OTHER Q'S JUST ASK. **

**REVIEW. Oh, and Happy Holidays. Hope you all have good times, and fun times, and get what you want, like I hope I get lots of reviews, maybe even like, two-hundred? That'd be awesome… it'd put me at a thousand, which I've never done before. But since that's highly unlikely, I'll just settle for the general LOTS. You have all yet to reach 70 for any one chap, so now's your chance!**


	31. Chapter 31: Those Pazzo Family Reunions

**Here is the next chapter of the wonderful story Ignorance is Not Bliss, the first chap of the new year! I hope everyone's having a great one so far; I know a lot of people started school this week (I didn't, but a lot of people I know did) so for those who did, consider this your reward for surviving the first week back. For everyone else, consider this a reward because I got such great reviews! **

**By the way... I have no knowledge of anything Italian, not really, so if the Italian I used in here is improper or wrong, and you know it to be so, please PM me with the correct way to use/say it so I can fix it up here in the story. I just used Google Translator. lol ;) I start school on Monday, and I have a busy schedule this semester, so if updates are a little scattered, I apologize. I'll try to keep on a regular schedule. TRY. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone likes the chapter, has a good laugh, and REVIEWS.  
**

Edward, of course, insisted on driving. Forget the fact that he had no idea where he was going, he was dead set on being the one to drive. I leaned back into the window of the passenger seat, watching his profile. My eyes scanned along the edge of his jaw, smooth and chiseled. His lips were full, and I spent a while fantasizing about kissing those addictive lips. His nose was strong and straight, and his eyes were dark green, enticing and swirling and completely enthralling. His forehead was wide, but hidden by the messy locks of uncontrolled bronze. In a simple phrase, he was gorgeous.

God, why had I let him talk me into letting him accompany me?

His eyes flickered over to me, and he turned down the stereo until it was just a faded murmur of noise. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, shrugging, making sure I met his eyes. He'd know right away that I was lying if I didn't.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, throwing another quick glance at me. "Listen, if you are uncomfortable with me meeting them already, we can wait until later."

"No, Edward, I'd love to… take this step. I would. But…" I bit my lip.

"But?" he echoed, raising a brow, throwing another glance at me.

I sighed heavily. How to best phrase this? "My family… they're a little… unusual. To put it simply. I'm not afraid of what they'll think of you, but more of what you'll think of them."

He simply raised his brows, and slanted me another look that said he wasn't all that satisfied with my answer.

Groaning, I reluctantly added, "When Rosalie first met them, they scared her into the room for a full five hours."

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Your family scared _Rosalie?_"

Rolling my eyes and shifting so I now stared out the window, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "It was Fourth of July. I told her to wait until my next visit."

"And are you telling me that?"

I thought about it for a while. "Are there any holidays this weekend?"

"No," he laughed.

"Then I'm just warning you."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Bella, I promise you, I'm not worried about meeting your mother and father."

I grimaced. "Well, see, that's just it… I'm going there to meet my mom, my dad might be there…. The house belongs to Renee's mom, my grandma. And it's more like a family reunion than anything else. And no one is expecting me to bring anyone… I told them it was going to be just me."

He grinned over at me. "Well, then, we'll have to yell surprise as we walk in."

Unable to keep from letting out a laugh and grinning, I smacked his shoulder playfully. "My grandma's going to have a cow. If she says anything insulting, ignore her; the rest of us do. And don't mention the mafia around my grandpa, because he tells stories about them that I'm not sure about being fact or fiction."

Edward laughed. "Your family sounds interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's one word for them." I muttered. Louder I added, "Take the next turn-off."

We'd been driving for about an hour already, and were within ten minutes of the house. I spent the next five directing Edward as he cut the time in half. I stared up at the two-story green house with trepidation, wondering if it was too late to make the drive back and call the whole thing off. I didn't really want to visit the family anyway, so why bother?

"Bella," Edward said softly, his hand closing around mine. I turned to look at him, briefly taken aback by how close he was. "Bella love, there's no need to be nervous. I promise some eccentric relatives won't scare me off. Don't you remember? I'm here for you, for as long as you want me."

I smiled, then leaned forward to press my lips to his. I meant for it to be a brief, thankful kiss. It turned - as it seemed to often do - into something more.

"What the heck is taking so long? And when did Bells get a new car?" yelled a voice from outside. I jerked away from Edward, turning red, and groaned as I saw one of my cousins standing on the porch, the front door held open behind him by his brother.

_And so it begins, _I thought sardonically. I unbuckled my seat belt, then reached over to open my door, but Edward had once again hurriedly beat me to it. I stuck my tongue out at him, but couldn't help but like it. I was getting accustomed to his mannerism; before I knew it, I'd probably be expecting and waiting for it.

I laughed quietly at my thoughts, and Edward cast me a curious glance, slipping his hand into mine.

Ian - the cousin on the porch - raised his brows and came down to envelope me in a hug. "Bella! About time you got here, Nonna's been complaining about you being late. Smart of you to turn off your cell."

I laughed as he pulled away and then felt anxiety creep up as I noticed he was assessing Edward.

"Who's this?" he asked, but I was saved from immediately answering as his brother Jared stepped out, followed by my other cousin Angelo and _his_ new wife Cassie.

Jared wrapped me in a hug. "Hey cuz," he said warmly, and I returned his grip, smiling.

Angelo then took his turn. "Bella! How was the drive?"

I snorted. "Short." I said dryly, giving Edward a pointed look. He simply grinned at me. As Cassie enfolded me in a welcoming hug, I saw over her shoulder that all three of my cousins were staring at him considering.

I took a deep breath and braced myself. _Here goes…._

"Everyone, this is Edward Masen, my boyfriend." My voice nearly broke but thankfully didn't.

Edward smiled politely to the four in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ian smiled, though I could see the still-calculating look in his eyes. "Nice to meet you too man." They all shook hands, except Cassie, who wrapped him in a hug. I grabbed Edward's hand and stealthily glared at Ian and Jared - and even Angelo, who was usually really laid back. We all started back to the house, and Cassie gave me a surreptious wink that quite obviously spoke of her thoughts about my catch; at least someone approved.

As soon as I stepped into the house, I was being enveloped in more hugs than I could count, all of them demanding to know who Edward was. I hadn't seen Nonna - my mom's mom, Nonno - my mom's dad, Renee, or Charlie yet, which was a small relief. Angelo's mom, my Aunt Terry, and his dad, my Uncle Pat, were here, as was Uncle Harold, and his girlfriend whom I was told was named Jean. Edward and I finally made our way into the kitchen, and I let out a breath, muttering, "Great."

Nonna stood up from the table, smiling, then the expression froze slightly and changed into an almost disapproving frown as she saw Edward. She gave me a hug, never moving her eyes from Edward for long, then stated, "I thought you said you were coming alone."

No 'hi, how was the trip' or 'you're getting so big' or some other such thing. Nope, straight to the throat.

I took a bracing breath. "Nonna, this is Edward, my boyfriend. I was going to come alone but… there were some last minute changes."

Thankfully, Nonno appeared behind her, reaching over to wrap me in a hug. I loved my grandfather dearly; he had to be one of the most interesting people I'd ever met, with his crazy but believable - well, almost - stories, bright personality, and boisterous laugh. I'd always wondered how he and Nana had ended up married… until I learned it was arranged.

"La mia dolce," he said in his husky, accented voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good Nonno," I answered, smiling as he rocked me slightly in his hug. He stepped away, positioning himself in front of Nana (intentionally or not, I didn't know), and raised his brows at Edward. "Ah, a fidanzato!" he exclaimed, grinning and opening his arms wide. "I am Bella's grandpa, feel free to call me Nonno, or Giraldo, if the other is _too _personal." He chuckled. "And you are…"

"Edward," he supplied, smiling, holding out his hand. I looked between the two, glad to see they seemed to like each other well enough. At least that was a relief. Nonno turned back to me, and cupped my face between his wizened hands.

"Ah, la mia dolce, it is good to see you again, no? Are you hungry?"

"I think I'll manage until dinner, Nonno." I stated.

He turned to Edward. "You? Hungry, thirsty…?"

Edward shrugged. "I could do with something to drink."

Nonno grinned, nodding. "What's your poison?"

"Marito!" Nonna gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. Sometimes I swore she was born without a sense of humor. "Egli non puo bere!"

Nonno rolled his eyes. "E 'stato uno scherzo, amato."

Nonna let out a heavy breath, shaking her head slightly, and led some lingering family members out to the living room.

Edward and I sat down at the table as my grandfather, grabbed two glasses. "So, what will you have?"

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "He doesn't know what's available, Nonno."

Smacking a hand lightly to his forehead, he muttered, "Ah, how forgetful of me." Louder he listed, "Water, milk, and a few sodas, OJ, um… I believe that's all."

"Any Sprite?"

Nonno nodded, smiling, and reached into the fridge. He poured a glass for Edward, then got himself some water before sitting down, sliding the glass to Edward.

"Thank you, Giraldo."

I settled back in my seat, smiling at Nonno. "How is work, Nonno?" I asked. Because he was a busy body and always needed something to do, my grandfather taught drawing lessons at an after-school program for kids. He loved it, no matter how much he pretended to complain about manners these days and how very few kids appreciated art.

He grunted, rolling his eyes. "Sciocco kids… they never shut up when I ask them to, but I ask a question, and they clamp up tighter than sealed lids."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Any protégées?"

He shrugged. "Much potential this year."

Which was his gruff way of saying that they all had remarkable talent. I laughed quietly again, and Edward glanced at me in curiosity.

"So…" Nonno said, eyeing us in sly curiosity. I met it with a suspicious look; that sly look in his eyes never boded well. "How did you two meet?" he asked, gesturing between Edward and I.

I blinked. What an answer to _that _question… why hadn't I thought of this? I doubted the truth was a good answer to give; my Nonna and quite likely Renee would freak, or at least get worried. It had to be genetic or something, and thankfully had skipped over me.

Edward slowly set down his glass, glancing at me for a long moment, then faced my Nonno without blinking. "Well…" he said slowly, before continuing, choosing his words carefully. "Bella was out with some friends one night, and I happened to be around when she ran into some guys who didn't like hearing the word no."

Nonno grunted. "Bah, bastardi were hitting on my dolce nipote? I hope you taught them a lesson, figlio."

Edward grinned. "I bashed one upside the head with a tree branch."

Nonno cracked up, face turning slightly red as he continued to laugh seemingly uncontrollably. I grinned slightly, glancing at Edward, who was grinning full out. I reached over and grabbed his glass, drawing his gaze to me, and took a sip before setting it down.

I turned back to see my grandpa staring at me knowingly, so knowingly that it made me uncomfortable.

"How long have you been together?" he asked, turning back to Edward.

"A month yesterday," I said quietly. "But we've known each other somewhat longer."

Edward gave a short, soft chuckle at that. Probably thinking - like I was - about our animus relationship before spring break.

Nonno nodded, then left us alone (thankfully), and began to ask my how school was. I told him that preparing for finals was torture, and I couldn't wait until the two months left were over. He and I discussed colleges, and he encouraged me to take one that had a good study abroad program if I could; he wanted me to try to visit Italy, his birthplace, if I could. Feeling sly, I deviated the conversation away from me and to Edward by mentioning that he played piano; my grandpa loved classical music, especially Beethoven and Vicenzo Bellini.

His eyes lighted up as he appraised Edward with even more like, asking him about it. Edward answered his questions without any problems, not seeming at all upset by them… until Nonno asked if he'd played at any public events.

Edward's eyes tightened, and I shot Nonno a warning look. "No, not for a long time." Edward answered tightly. Nonno took in my look and Edward's tone and answered with a casualness that I was grateful for, "Too bad."

Edward and I were finally released to the room; it wasn't until I walked in that I remembered it only had one bed, because they'd only been expecting me. And if we didn't bring it up, the implications my Nonna would work into conversation the next morning….

I spun around, facing Edward as he shut the door. He raised a brow at me curiously, but I just blurted, "We have to somehow bring up that one of us will be sleeping on the floor. Even if that doesn't happen."

He smirked. "What? They wouldn't believe us if we said we just slept in the same bed, nothing more?"  
I slowly raised a brow at him, and he laughed, gathering me up into his arms. He pressed his lips casually into my forehead, then rested his chin on top of my head. "I got it, don't worry."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "'Don't worry' he says…."

Edward simply smiled and pulled away, going to the empty dresser and opening my bag, taking things out and setting them in. I blushed - I wasn't quite sure I wanted Edward to see my plain cotton underwear and bras… I wasn't sure I wanted him seeing any underclothes just yet. Hurrying across the room, I took my bag from him, letting my hair fall in a curtain around my face. He chuckled softly, but simply grabbed his bag and started putting things in the drawers as well.

"Your grandpa and grandma are from…?"

"Italy." I answered. "My mom lived there with them until she was about six… then they moved here. You should hear them when they start fighting… I never understand a word they're saying, but my mom does, and it makes her laugh."

"Do you know the words that Giraldo used?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah. He calls me la mia dolce - my sweet. And he calls Nonna his loved one. My mom he calls caro - cherished. He'll probably have some nickname for you as well by the time we leave, if not by breakfast tomorrow." I added, rolling my eyes. Nonno was a very affectionate person.

Edward laughed. "I like him… he seems like a great guy to have had around."

I gave a soft laugh. "He is… honestly." I fidgeted, then set my nearly empty bag aside and turned to add, "I'm sorry he touched a sore subject with-"

Edward silenced me with a finger on my lips. "It's alright," he said quietly; I searched his face to see if he was lying, and didn't see anything. "I mean, it's not like he meant it, and yeah, it stings, but… not as bad."

I smiled vaguely, increasingly aware of the feel of his finger still on my lips. Edward must have been becoming aware of it too, because his gaze dropped to my lips and heated, the green swirling and darkening. My mouth and lips grew dry, and I had to work to resist the urge to lick them, because that would mean licking his finger, and-

He removed his finger, replacing it with his lips, soft and gentle and loving. His kiss was slow and sensuous, with simmering but rather passive heat, his lips massaging my own. I kissed him back happily, letting my hands wander up his chest, across his shoulders, and around to rest lazily at the base of his neck. I debated lethargically over playing with his hair or not, but the temptation of it was too much to resist.

Edward pulled my hips forward toward him, holding me firmly close to him, then sliding up slowly and teasingly up to the contours of my waist, back down, up again… and each time, they hovered just over my rib cage, high enough that I was abruptly aware of those long, pianists fingers' proximity to the lower curves of my breasts. The thought made me blush slightly, and I knew Edward could feel my heated cheeks against his face because he grinned slightly as he pulled away for a breath.

His tongue slid languidly past my lips into my mouth, coaxing mine to play with his. He started to retreat, then dipper his tongue back in to rub with mine again, retreated, repeated…. I finally followed his into _his _mouth. He was smiling into the kiss, and I sighed happily, forgetting everything but Edward. Which honestly was never that hard to do.

"Hey, Bells, Renee is-"

I tore from Edward, going straight past pink and into red with my blush, shifting on my feet. Angelo just raised his brows, and Cassie behind him grinned at me pointedly. Edward thankfully recovered far faster than me, and nodded murmuring, "We'll be out in a moment."

Angelo grinned and nodded, but I thought it was more of the dry "yeah sure" variety than the yes kind. Cassie glanced over her shoulder as he led her away, and winked.

Oh, God.

Edward turned back to face me, grinning softly, and brushed the backs of his fingers against my red cheek. "I guess it's time to meet your mom. Anything I should know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Try not to let anyone else catch us kissing like that again."

He laughed.

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

We lasted through most of the day without any more incidents. My mom was almost immediately taken with Edward, practically fawning over him herself. When I asked where Charlie was, her voice went dead and she simply stated he wasn't able to make it. Inwardly, I groaned and winced, but outwardly, I just stayed silent. Everyone knew about the rockiness of their marriage, but only Nonna was bold - or perhaps blunt and crude - enough to state it. Thank god for the rest of the family, because they hurriedly covered it up with conversation of the Traditional Bowling Night.

I'd actually forgotten about it. I wasn't all that great, but the point wasn't getting a high score… it was more about having fun with family. And Edward. I wondered if he'd ever bowled before?

Of course, Nonno brought it up himself. "So, Edward, have you bowled?"

Every single pair of eyes latched onto him, most with interest. Edward, being Edward (unless he was being Hyde), took it all in stride.

"Only once, and I was about six. I was having quite a bit of trouble managing the bowing ball," he chuckled.

I snorted. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, I mocked, "Sure you were. Like you weren't already good at everything?"

He turned his head to grin at me, muttering back. "Well, I may have done rather well for a child my age."

I snorted again and rolled my eyes, leaning back….

Everyone was staring at us again. I swallowed and blushed slightly, but Edward just laughed again before starting a conversation with Angelo.

Renee pulled me away only a little while later.

"How long have you two been going out?" she asked. Before I had time to answer, she rapidly continued, "How long have you two been having sex? You do remember to use condoms, right? And you're on the pill? You can never be too careful, oh, and remember to talk with me or your doctor if you have any quest-"

"Mom!" I suddenly managed to erupt, my face boiling. "We are not having sex!" I whispered harshly. "God, Mom…."

She eyed me suspiciously. "You're not? Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure," I huffed in exasperation. "Don't you think I would know if I were?"

"You're not just lying to your old mom?"

"You're not that old."

"You're not just lying to me?" she repeated.

I groaned loudly, sent a quick glance out into the hall to make sure no one was listening in, then muttered quickly, "No, I'm not lying. I'm not having sex with Edward."

She seemed to chew this over for a moment, then nodded, and I thought I was safe.

I thought wrong.

"Well, why not?"

"Mom!"

"I mean, he's hot, you two obviously like each other very much, and Angelo said you two seemed pretty close-"

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered, glaring through the walls towards the living room, where everyone else was sitting.

"And it's not a bad thing to have sex at eighteen. As long as you're being safe," she added, eyeing me again. Then she marched over to her purse and dug around. Finding it, she snapped around and shoved something into my hands. I glanced down then squeaked, dropping the strip of condoms.

She tsked impatiently, bending to pick them up and handing them back. Then she also added, "We'll stop by the clinic later, just us two, and get you on the pill."

"Mom!" I groaned again. But I could see the firm determination in her eyes and knew there was no getting out of this. "Why are you doing this?" I added in quiet desperation.

She settled her hands on her hips. "Because I remember being a young woman in love, and I want you to be prepared and not make mistakes."

I sighed, attempting to hand back the condoms. "Mom, we're not going to have sex, and I'd really rather…"

"Oh, fine," she snapped impatiently, taking them back and shoving them into her purse. "But we're still getting you on the pill."

I lived with lunatics, I swear.

_~/~/~/~/~/~_

The bright lights of the bowling alley and the loud music playing were familiar and almost soothing. I felt the energy and positive attitude from (most of) my family wrap around me like a comforting blanket. We had our bowling balls chosen and shoes tied, and Angelo was inputting names. He was coming up with hilarious ones, like calling himself "Jello", and "SassyCassie", and Nonno was "Hitman", and I was "B-Klutz".

Edward chuckled when he read that, and I immediately told Angelo to have him as Hyde. Edward made a face and stuck out his tongue, but no one else got the joke.

Angelo went first, only getting seven of the ten pins.

I leaned close to Edward. "He always pretends that he sucks at first, then he gets strikes and spares throughout the rest of the game."

Edward chuckled. "Think I could beat him?"

I seriously considered it, then said, "It's always worth a shot."

The night was a lot of fun, and my sides hurt not even half an hour into our night out from laughing. Angelo and Edward had declared themselves nemeses, both always within a few points of the other. My mom and I laughed at how horribly we played, Nonno joked about changing the rules to gutter balls equaling strikes for us, and even Nonna relaxed and joined in the fun. I was exhausted by the time we all made it back to Nonna and Nonno's house, after eleven.

Edward and I excused ourselves after a quarter of an hour of sitting and talking in the living room. I had been nodding off, comfortably curled up in one of the rocking arm chairs in Edward's lap, next to the fire, but he wanted me in bed.

My mom gave me a pointed look as we left, Nonna a disapproving one, and Nonno, Cassie, and Angelo all smirked and/or winked.

My family lived to embarrass me. The lunatics.

Edward quietly grabbed his pajama bottoms and excused himself to change in the bathroom. I sighed sleepily, grabbing the pajama shorts I'd brought and a tank top that was old and had lost its shape. I moved to my bag to grab my smaller one of toiletries, when something crackled inside. I frowned, trying to think of what I'd brought that would make that sound, and reached inside to draw out the mystery object.

My mouth fell open, eyes widened, and face flushed as I saw the strip of condoms my mom had tried to force onto me earlier. She had slipped them in my bag when I wasn't paying attention?

I heard the door turn, Edward knocking once softly to let me know he was there, and shoved the offending items deep back into my bag, whipping around just as Edward walked in. My pulse was racing, and I felt almost oddly guilty.

He took one look at me and frowned curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," I answered, quickly shaking my head. I edged around him, holding tightly to my toiletries, and then past him to the hall. I quickly finished my nightly routine, then skipped back into the room, feeling a lot less panicked about the whole condoms thing.

Edward was silently sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the wall intently, blankly. I slowly walked over to him, and he glanced up. His eyes lighted in amusement, like he was laughing at something, and I eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Nothing," he chuckled, arousing my suspicion even more. "Are you going to tell me what had you all flustered earlier?" he asked out of no where.

I blushed. "No."

"Did it have something to do with those orgasmic brownies?"

"Will you never drop that?" I groaned, but was fighting off a giggle. One day, maybe, I'd tell him what the whole deal was with brownies. Thanks to Rosalie, now I couldn't eat any without smirking and fighting off a laugh. Of course, neither could Rose, nor Alice once we'd shared with her. And who was I to ruin brownies for Edward simply because he was curious?

Maybe if he made me mad one day.

Sighing heavily, in slightly mocking disappointment, Edward laid backwards, pulling me with him so I rested on top of him. I shifted so we would both be more comfortable with the position, my hands resting on his chest between the two of us, staring up into his remarkably green eyes, while he simply stared back.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he whispered.

I smiled, because with Edward, I felt beautiful. Wanted, needed, cherished… _loved_.

I swallowed, unsure if I was really just considering saying those three words. Neither of us had said them yet, not in a serious way. But….

"I'm glad you talked me into letting you come," I whispered back some minutes later. And I meant it.

He smirked. "Bella, I almost always get my way."

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Keep it up, Hyde, see where you end up. I'm telling you it starts with an 'f' and rhymes with door. And it'll be _outside_ the door."

"You wouldn't do that," he said confidently. "You like sleeping with me."

I rolled my eyes, though it was true. "And just what makes you say that?"

"You said so. Last night."

I blushed. "You eavesdropped on my sleep-talk." I accused.

He smirked slightly, but pressed his lips to my head. "Yes."

I gave a soft chuckle, scooting myself up him to kiss his lips softly. "I love you."

The words had slipped out, though they'd been running through my head almost all night, since the bowling alley. He'd kissed me every time he'd gone up for his turn, claiming I was his 'good luck'. Angelo had taken to kissing Cassie every time, as well, once Edward continued getting strikes and spares. Good-at-everything Hyde. But the look on his face the whole night, and how well he fit with my crazy family, and how many times everyone had told me they liked him and he was a great guy, and they hoped maybe to see him again at the next family get-together had made my chest constrict with that warm fuzzy feeling. The one you read about but never really _expect_ to experience. The one you aren't ever sure is really real.

Trust me, it so was. It was almost painfully sweet to look at him, feel the swell of something in my chest, and know it was love. For him.

Still, I hadn't expected to say it yet. Maybe soon, but not _this_ soon.

I had frozen as I realized what I'd quietly unexpectedly told him, and he had as well. Our lips were still close enough to brush if they moved, and I was torn between pulling away in embarrassment, and kissing him, and acting like nothing had happened. Or maybe apologizing. Yeah, that might work.

"Edward, I-"

"I love you too." He said it so softly, his lips just barely moving, that at first I was sure I'd misheard him.

"Huh?"

He chuckled, and brushed his lips over mine. "I said, silly Bella, that I love you too."

"You do?" God, I was slow tonight, wasn't I? Still, if _you_ were confronted by such a god-like creature, with faults that only made him seem more perfect still, and he said he loved you back, wouldn't you be slow to believe?

Don't even bother trying to lie on that one.

He chuckled again, then rolled us over so he hovered over me, his weight supported on his forearms, but the comfort of some of it resting over my body. "Of course I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. How could I not? Accepting, kind, beautiful, forgiving, loving, playful as you are. Seeing you with your family has only made me love you more, when I thought it was impossible. I suspect I'll love you more every day, if not sooner."

I smiled, feeling a sense of… power, of knowing I made him feel like I did. "Well good."

He laughed this time, trying to stay quiet about it, and burying his face into the crook between my neck and shoulder. His warm breath made chills race up and down my spine, and the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. My pulse began racing again. I reached my hands up and twisted them absently through his hair, running my fingers in it as I thought about _us_.

His lips pressed into my neck briefly, then the point behind my ear, at the corner of my jaw, the side of my mouth….

"I love you." he breathed, brushing his lips back and forth over mine.

"I love you too." I told him. "Now stop teasing me and kiss me already."

He chuckled again, but I decided he'd taken long enough and leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine for our nightly ritual of heated kisses.

**Tee hee hee. Yay for fluff! ;) Next chap MIGHT have some Hyde in it, but I'm not too sure. Hmm.... ANYnoodles! Please don't forget to review, I need some happiness after sixty questions of driver's ed..... BLEH! XP**

**Loves and Hugs all!!!!  
**


	32. Chapter 32: I Promise You Forever

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said I'd update LAST Monday, but I was in a no-writing mood. I got banned from drinking milk for two weeks, and it seemed to put me in a bad mood and I just couldn't write at all well. So no, there is no Hyde what-so-ever in this chapter. In case you haven't noticed: Chapters 30, 31, and this one - 32 - are all taking place the same day. To clear it up, in the morning was Em and Rose, all day was Hyde and Princess, and nighttime was - is - Alice and Jaz. _BUT IT ALL TAKES PLACE ON SATURDAY._ **

**I know it's rather short, and I'm sorry, AGAIN, but it's a good short-chap. I personally like it an awful lot.**

**Also. The chapter is STILL rated T, but towards the end, it does hint at things that - if I'd written them down - would most definitely fall under M. Just to warn ya all.**

**"Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time... It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other.**" ~ **Leo Buscaglia  
"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you." ~** **Erich Fromm  
"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.**" **~ James A. Baldwin**

**Haha, I forgot to put any in last chapter. lol. Oh well! ANYnoodles... I hope you all enjoy! Loves and Hugs!  
**

Alice swiped the shimmery, pale pink lip gloss across her puckered lips, working not to bounce in place. She had a great feeling about tonight, the best feeling, and all of the anticipatory and eager energy inside her was overflowing, making her anxious and jittery.

A flash of Jasper at the door made her grin and drop the lip-gloss back into her make-up bag. Feeling the excitement grow inside, she rushed down the stairs and reached the door, yanking it open, just as Jasper stepped fully up to it. He grinned at her, his head tilted down, and his gorgeous turquoise eyes never leaving her gray ones.

"Hey!" Alice chirped, leaning up as high as she could on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Chuckling, Jasper leaned down somewhat to meet her waiting lips. She had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen; she was perfect in his eyes.

Esme appeared in the doorway, smiling softly. "Have fun tonight," she told them.

Alice beamed again, linking her fingers with Jasper's. "We will," she said confidently.

Jasper smiled down at her, then up at Esme. "Good bye."

Esme smiled again and waved shortly before closing the door. It was so obvious they were in love.

Alice skipped up to Jasper's car and smiled at him as he opened the door for her, gently holding her hand as she lowered herself into the seat. While he moved quickly around to his side, she smoothed her skirt lightly and checked to make sure her shirt was resting off her shoulders perfectly. It was one of the first relatively warm nights of spring, and add to that the emotions she was feeling - the eagerness and knowledge that something good and amazing was going to happen tonight - and Alice was simply thrumming with energy.

Jasper glanced over at his small girlfriend as he started the car and pulled onto the street. Alice was his everything, and though he was uneasy about tonight, he knew that he loved her, and she him. They'd never bothered denying it, or trying to convince themselves that it was too soon, they were too young, they came from rather different lives; why waste energy fighting something that worked so well and was so obvious?

He'd had this night planned for a while now, making sure all the little details were in order. Of course, he suspected that Alice would find anything romantic, if he was there with her. They treasured the time they could spend together, alone, not working on their friends' and families' relationships.

"So," Alice said happily, twisting in her seat so she somewhat faced him. "We have to start planning what we're going to do for Prom Night. I mean, are we going to yours, or mine, or both? Are we going anywhere afterwards? Oh! Do you think if we all pitched in - you, me, Bella, Rose, Edward, and Emmett - we could rent a limo? Oh, wait…. I doubt the school officials will let Rose bring Emmett, will they? Huh. We'll have to figure that one out, cause if they won't, that takes some of the fun out of things, doesn't it? It probably wouldn't be too much of a big deal if her parents okayed it, and if he were younger, but she hasn't introduced him to your parents yet, has she? And he's twenty, which I suppose could be worse. I'm sure it will all work out - yes, I know it will."

Smiling affectionately, Jasper reached over and held her hand in his. "Seen it, have you?"

She pinked slightly; shortly after they'd gotten back from break, he'd finally told her that he knew that she inexplicably knew things, and that she had no reason to hide it from him. So she'd explained it all to him, how it was mainly strong feelings about things, occasionally flashes of still images. However, she still continued to be a little embarrassed by it all; Jasper simply accepted it as one of the many contributions that made his Alice so wonderful and unique.

"I'm pretty sure that Emmett will be able to attend our Prom. And we can go to yours as well as mine if you want. Or just one of them; I don't care, it's up to you. And if you want a limo, I'm pretty sure we'd be able to manage it rather easily."

Alice grinned at him. "We have a little time to think about, I suppose."

He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss there. The rest of their drive was silent, with both of them holding hands and simply enjoying being in the others presence. Jasper pulled up at a small lake-side restaurant, about an hour away, and they both got out, Alice smiling as she looked around. Towards one side and heading back, a deck littered with tables and chairs, lit in a warm yellow glow, connected to the homey looking restaurant. Not too far back was the sandy shore of the large lake. Just barely, a dock was visible, with small lanterns hanging off the sides and lighting the way.

Jasper took her small hand in his, smiling, and led the way into the restaurant.

"Hey Jaz," the waitress at the front said as she saw them, smiling. Her ash-blond hair was choppy and shoulder length, streaked with purple. A nose ring glittered dimly in the lights as she stepped forward to offer up a hug.

Alice stiffened just slightly, giving the girl a quick assessing glance. Was she into Jasper, or just a close friend?

Jasper pulled away and smiled. "This is Ellie, a friend of mine from grade school. She's originally from Brooklyn, but moved down here with her dad after her parents went through a divorce."

Ellie grimaced. "Thanks."

Jasper chuckled.

"Well, let me take you to your table. Your favorite is open, you know." She turned and led the way towards the back of the place, then out a glass and cherry wood door to the back deck. A fireplace kept the area from getting too cold, the pop and snap of the wood and crackle of the fire a comforting sound. One other couple was outside, but closer to the doors. Ellie led them to the outer edge, where there was a nice view of the lake - when you could see it during the day. She got their drink orders, then went back inside.

Jasper rubbed his thumb across the back of Alice's hand, where he held it on top if the middle of the table. Inwardly, he was slightly panicking, and rather nervous; Alice shifted uncomfortably, sensing his emotions and becoming affected by them. Uncertainty swept in; was her feeling about tonight inaccurate? It had happened before, where something different had happened, or she'd misinterpreted something. But that was usually when the 'feelings' or 'images' weren't very… solid. Tonight's had felt so… real, so set-in-stone.

Ellie returned with their drinks and then glanced between them, noting the slight tension that had crept in while she was gone. "You two ready to order, or need more time?"

Jasper glanced at Alice, who simply said, "I'll have whatever you have."

Nodding, he turned to face Ellie. "How about two of my usual?"

She smiled. "Sure thing, cowboy." Winking playfully, then smiling kindly at Alice, she turned and walked back inside.

After another few long moments of silence, Alice spoke. "How do you think Edward and Bella are managing?"

Chuckling, Jasper shook his head before answering. "Bella's family scared _Rosalie_. She'll deny it, of course, but they can be a little overwhelming and eccentric. And I believe that most of her relatives are going to be there, even the ones from California."

Alice raised her brows. "Really?" Then she smirked. "Poor Edward."

Jasper outright laughed loudly at that. "Yes, especially if her mom _and_ dad show up. Heck, her mom is pretty frightening by herself. She cornered me once, maybe the second time I'd met her, and started questioning me about my feelings for Bella. Then, once I set her straight on that account, she started pestering me about Bella's social life. She can be very…forceful."

Alice chuckled. "So Bella takes after her dad?"

Jasper frowned as he thought that over. "I'm not so sure…. Her father is a politician, and Bella hates almost everything that comes with that kind of position. I think she takes after her Nonno, maybe her father in some ways. Both of them - her father and her - don't like to talk about their feelings very much, and they are highly independent. However, Bella has a lot of her Nonno's personality. She enjoys visiting him greatly."

"Nonno?" Alice frowned in confusion.

"Italian for grandpa."

"Oh."

They were silent for a little longer before Alice spoke up. "I'd like to meet your family." Her voice was quiet, for once uncertain. She couldn't tell how Jasper would take that.

He looked up at her in surprise, and a little worry. He loved his parents, he did, but they had certain… expectations. And he had a feeling Alice wasn't quite fitting in with them. Whenever he brought her up, they'd get a tolerant look on their faces. He knew what they thought - that this was a phase, nothing serious. It didn't matter how many times he had told them otherwise, they were stuck in their own beliefs. His Aunt had believed him, however. She had wanted to hear all about Alice, and was looking forward to meeting her around graduation.

"I understand," he said softly, reaching over to hold her hand between both of his, desperate to help her understand this. "But… I'm not ready. And I don't think my parents will be. Rose and I keep these things from them for as long as we can, because they've always had a way of… tainting things. I don't want to risk that with you."

Alice smiled gently, reaching over her spare hand to rub Jasper's arm where it rested on the table. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

He smiled. "I know. Just give me time to work on them a bit. I promise you can meet them before graduation. Maybe Rose can introduce Emmett on the same night, so the heat won't be so bad for any of us."

Alice smiled and nodded agreeably, and Ellie appeared with their food soon after, inwardly glad to see all and any tension gone.

Jasper unconsciously slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, fingering the small band in there. It was cool against his fingers.

Their conversation slowed as they ate their meal, and when they finished, Jasper left what he knew the price would end up being and enough for a good tip, then led Alice off the deck and down a small cobbled path to the sandy beach. She slipped off her shoes - simple black flats - and Jasper gently took them from her hands, holding them with one hand and her hand with his other. They walked along the edge of the water line, Alice occasionally brushing a foot outwards to touch the water. Jasper watched her in the moonlight, the way it cast whitish-blue glints in the black spikes and made her creamy skin luminous. They neared another dock - farther along and opposite direction of the one closer to the restaurant - and stepped onto it, slowly following it down to the end. A small gazebo looking thing was at the end of it, and they settled down on the edge, feet dangling a good ten feet above the water.

Alice smiled down at the refectory surface of the lake, deciding she really liked this place. Maybe her and Jasper could come here again, for their anniversary. Their six month was only two - or was it three? - months away. They could rent a small boat, and go sailing, and eat a little candlelit dinner. She almost laughed at herself. Very cliché, but very romantic.

Jasper fingered the band in his pocket again, and knew now was the time. He was nervous, however, and didn't want to ruin what he had with Alice by moving too soon. But… it felt so right.

"Alice," he said quietly, shifting somewhat uneasily.

She glanced over at him, smiling contently, until she noticed his discomfort and frowned slightly.

"What is it Jaz?"

He looked into her stormy gray eyes. "I love you, Alice. More than anything, and I don't think that is ever likely to change."

"I love you too," she responded, slightly confused. He knew that, she knew that. So what was with the re-stating it? Anticipation swelled up in her.

"I…" Jasper started, then paused before continuing. "I know I'm going to marry you someday in the future. And I want everyone to know that. I want _you_ to know that I'm not leaving; you're stuck with me if you accept this, Alice Cullen. I want you to be my wife one day, when we're ready. And I just…" He drew the ring out, and Alice's eyes widened as they landed on the thin yellow gold band, glinting in the moonlight. "I want us on the same page. I promise you, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, that if you accept this promise ring, I will always be true to you, always love you, and always be yours. And… you'll always be mine."

Tears pricked Alice's eyes as she stared at the simple, gorgeous ring in front of her. The band was thin, polished. In the center was a small heart made by a frame of multiple small diamonds. She had known something wonderful would happen tonight…. She hadn't expected this.

Looking up to meet his gaze, Alice smiled. "Yes," she whispered, her voice slightly thick with happy tears. "Oh, Jasper, yes! I love you too, so much. I want to get married too, have kids, own a house, live together, die together. I want everything, anything, as long as it's with you by my side."

Smiling, fighting not to cry himself - though seeing Alice so happy and knowing she was agreeing to the promise was causing an extreme stir of emotion in him - Jasper took her smaller hand in his, lifting it to put the ring on.

"Jasper," Alice said, pulling her hand back slightly.

Worry and pain shot through him; was she taking it back? But then she continued, and he smiled slightly at his ridiculousness.

"Can… can I wear it on my right hand? Less questions that way." She smiled slightly.

"Of course." He smiled lovingly, adoringly, at her, took her other hand, and slid the slim band onto her third finger. Once it was in place, he simply left his hand under hers, leaving hers to rest on his, staring. They were both entranced by the large step they had taken. They weren't engaged, and both didn't expect to be any time soon… but they were committing to each other. They had acknowledged that that step was coming, and that they would be around for it.

Alice smiled happily, and leaned against Jasper's side, still staring at her new ring for a long couple of minutes. The quiet lapping of the small waves on the lake, crickets, and night-time noises were the only things they could hear, besides each others' breathing and heartbeats.

She glanced up at Jasper, the moonlight turning his hair almost stunning white. He looked down at her, and smiled, and she felt so much emotion swell in her that she couldn't help but lean up and kiss him deeply. His hands moved around to her waist, lifted her into his lap. She shifted until her knees were gripping his hips, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"I love you," she breathed into his mouth as they separated just enough to breathe, but close enough that their breaths mingled.

"More than you can imagine," he answered, slipping his hands under the sides of her shirt as he kissed her again.

Alice slipped her fingers down to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning each button as she came to it, then brushing her fingers over his chest. Small scars littered it, from when he'd been attacked by a small pack of wild dogs when he was six, and she pushed his shirt aside, down his arms, and leaned down to press a kiss to the one just above his heart.

Jasper swallowed thickly, moving his hands higher up Alice's back, sliding them around front to her chest. Moaning, Alice arched into his touch, and returned her lips from exploring his chest to plunge into his mouth.

"Alice…" Jasper panted, pulling away some minutes later. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Wordless communication passed between them, and Jasper sighed. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering with words, Alice grinned mischievously and slipped down to kiss along his chest some more.

*~*~* _And some stuff happened… I don't have to say what._*~*~*

Alice tiptoed up the walk, towards the front door of her house, shoes in hand. She paused as the door - unlocked and awaiting her arrival - opened soundlessly, then glanced back at her Jasper, her fiancé-to-be in however long they waited. It didn't matter to her, because she knew with more certainty than she'd ever known anything - even more than she'd known that she was meant to go home with Esme and Carlisle when the appeared at the orphanage - that they would be together for eternity. They were soul mates.

He smiled at her from his car, where he leaned against the passenger side door and waited for her to slip inside safely. She lifted her right hand in a wave, her eyes flickering to the ring, then brought it to her lips and kissed it, smiled at him, and slipped inside. He was more content than he'd ever been before, and it wasn't just because of the fact that he and Alice had been together physically and that she had accepted the promise ring. He simply felt like everything in his life was in order and just as it should be, and always would need to be. He had Alice, neither of them were going anywhere without the other, and life was good.

He walked around and got back into his car, smiling once more in the direction that he knew Alice's room was in, then pulled away down the street, deciding to head home instead of school. Rosalie was there, and he wanted to talk to her the next morning about introducing the parentals - as she and Bella called them - to their significant others. It was something he knew Alice wanted, and he didn't want her to feel unwelcome in his home; the best way to keep the parents in line was to give them a double whammy.

Alice slipped into her room, letting out a silent breath of a sigh at not waking her parents up. They would probably ask tomorrow about her night, what time she'd gotten in, and she would most likely tell them about the promise ring. She was almost positive they would accept it, would be happy for her. It was a promise ring, a sign of their love and commitment. Esme and Carlisle would be able to accept that.

She slipped under her covers, wincing slightly. She knew that she would be sore, but she hoped it would be better the next morning; otherwise she'd have to think of an excuse, quick. There was no way she was sharing her sex life with her parents. _No way_.

Skimming over the events of the night, lingering on everything that had happened on the dock - from the look of Jasper in the moonlight, to the speech he gave and the ring that now sat on her right hand to making love with Jasper and giving up he virginity - a smile drifted over her face, euphoria filled her, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. It was difficult though.

Like that common phrase said - you know you're in love when you can't sleep… because reality is finally better than your dreams.

www(dot)promise-rings(dot)info/promise-rings/Diamond_Promise_Rings/index(dot)html** 18 K Yellow Gold Diamond Heart Ring, in case you wanted to see it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, or at least liked a peek at what Alice and Jasper are like together. Please review, I love hearing from you!  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Those Rare Little Moments

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and unfortunately sick. I hate missing school (makes my teachers really dislike me) but it can't be helped when I KNOW there is no way I'll make it through the whole day like this. **

**Anynoodles, to anyone who PM'd me last chapter to be supportive, I thank you. This chapter of Hyde-fluff is all for three! pinkhungryhippos, americnxidiot, and freakyhazeleyes - you guys all ingrain into my brain (haha, that ryhmes! ... sorry, being sick makes me... odd-er) one of the main reasons why I write and why it makes me feel so good. (That, and I just can't help it.... Writing is too hard NOT to do!)**

**So, enjoy yourselves everybody! You've been warned of what's ahead - HYDE. Sure I said fluff.... But ask yourselves.... Does it ever last?**

**ON TO THE VOLUNTARY TORTURE!!!  
**

HydePOV

After Bella edged out of the room, shutting the door behind her, I chuckled, shaking my head. Her flushed, shifty, almost guilty expression had me curious, so I padded over to her bag, where she'd been as I entered.

Sure, it wasn't right to snoop, but she wasn't likely to tell me any other way.

Of course, she would only likely find out some of my secrets if she did her own snooping. No, I thought, shaking my head hard, frowning. No, I would tell her, eventually. When I could honestly claim that it was in a past part of my life. I wanted to be able to tell her I was no longer that person. I wanted to be better… for her.

I rummaged through her bag. There was barely anything in there - a few items, but nothing….

I froze, then stared wide-eyed at the strip of packages. Bella had brought condoms?

I shook my head, hard, still slightly in shock. No, that wasn't like Bella. So if _she_ hadn't brought them, then someone else must have stashed them in here. I thought over the likely culprits. Really, the only likely person could have been Rosalie, but I wasn't really that sure. But it was obvious that the strip had flustered Bella. I placed them back in her bag, smirking, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed to wait for her.

My cell rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked, frowning over the noise of loud music in the background.

"Edward!" my mom laughed, and I tensed. Her tone was too happy, slightly slurred. "I made some new friends! They said they know you, and we got to talking, and-"

There was the sound of people talking on the other end, then a smooth voice chuckled. "Hello, Edward. Your mom is quite the catch, isn't she?"

"James," I ground out between my teeth. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "It just seemed that when I went to talk to you about a job, your mom was the only one home. Beautiful woman, really. Interesting to talk to…. So I decided to treat her to a night out. She can be quite the wild one, can't she?"

My free hand was fisted and shaking on my leg. "Leave her be, James."

He laughed again. "Chill, Edward. I'll make sure she gets home." He hung up.

I was shaking with inheld fury, and threw my phone across the room. I dropped my face into my hands, and stared ahead of me, sightlessly, at the wall. I didn't want to ruin my time with Bella, and I didn't want to give her family the wrong impression of me, so I had to find some way to control my temper.

Bella. I had to keep calm, for her. She didn't deserve to have her weekend ruined because of the dark side of my life. Breathing deeply through my nose, I forced myself to push aside thoughts of James and my mom and anything else and instead focused on the day I'd spent with Bella and her family.

They were an interesting bunch that was for sure. Giraldo, Bella's grandfather, seemed very lively and I could tell how much he loved his family. The brothers Ian and Jared were interesting; I'd watched how Bella interacted with them, surprised to see her viciously tease them right back when they picked on her. Renee had made me think more of another one of the kids than an adult, and I understood what Bella had said about her mom being childish and whimsical. Bella's grandmother seemed almost… cynical, though it was obvious she loved her family. She simply seemed to have a hard time showing it.

I had to say I enjoyed the company of Angelo and Cassie the most, however. They were from California, but planned on moving to Washington soon for Angelo's job. They were carefree, seemingly, and so obviously in love it nearly hurt. Bella said she rarely got to see them, once a year if she was lucky, and I could tell that they were close despite that.

I felt calm, comfortable, among Bella's family. They were fun and loving, much like Bella herself. I'd examined the pictures along the walls and on the side-tables, smiling when I saw the small brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with two missing front teeth and freckles along her nose, arms resting on the cement as she held herself half out of a pool, two boys who I assumed were Ian and Jared on either side of her, water guns off to their sides. There were other pictures, like of Angelo and Cassie's wedding, the warm greens of the summer beautiful. Bella's dark blue dress made her creamy skin even more luminescent; Jasper and Rosalie were on either side of her. There was a semi-recent family portrait of Bella, Renee, and a man I could only assume was Charlie, her father. He was a lot like Bella, with warm brown eyes, and fading dark curly hair. In the picture, they all seemed happy, not revealing any of the tension I sensed at mention of his absence.

The door opened and Bella stepped in. I glanced up, smiling at her as she walked over. My thoughts flashed to the strip of condoms in her bag, and I almost smirked, wondering if she'd tell me about them. I decided a little teasing was in order, if only to see the spark light her eyes.

She eyed me suspiciously, and I pulled her into my lap.

"What?" she asked, cautious.

"Nothing." I couldn't help but chuckle. We were silent for a moment before I ambushed her with my question. "Are you going to tell me what had you all flustered earlier?"

She blushed immediately, practically on cue. "No," she stated firmly.

I debated quickly about telling her that I knew, or simply teasing her some more. Blush, or spark?

"Did it have something to do with those orgasmic brownies?" I asked. Those always brought a blush, but I was still teasing her. It was like buying one and getting one free.

"Will you never drop that?" she groaned, but her lips kept quirking, cheeks tinted pink. She was fighting off a giggle, I could tell, and she looked contemplative, almost evilly so.

Heaving a sigh of fake disappointment, I fell backwards onto the pillows, keeping my arms wrapped firmly around her so she didn't leave my side. She shifted herself slightly, making herself comfortable on top of me. Every soft curve pressed into me, perfectly. I felt every worry wash away, until the only thing I was concerned about was keeping Bella with me for as long as I could, in comfortable, happy situations like now. Her brown eyes stared up into mine warmly, a soft smile unconsciously playing at her lips.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I softly informed her.

She smiled, a look of content and peace on her features. A brief flicker of uncertainty flashed for a moment, and I wondered what she was thinking. Did she doubt that I thought that, or did she herself not believe it? Was it something else entirely? Was it the secret strip in her bag? What? I wished I could read her mind, or at the very least, her face better. Usually it came so easily, but not with Bella. However… I wouldn't have it any other way. If I could read her easily, she wouldn't be my Bella, and I wouldn't have her any other way.

"I'm glad you talked me into letting you come," she whispered, an indeterminable amount of time later.

"Bella, I almost always get my way," I informed her, slightly cocky. It was the truth….

She rolled her eyes at my attitude, and warned me that I'd end up on the floor in the hall. I enjoyed her teasing.

"You wouldn't do that," I said assuredly. "You like sleeping with me."

"And just what makes you say that?" She rolled her eyes.

"You said so. Last night."

Another beautiful blush brightened her cheeks. "You eavesdropped on my sleep-talk."

"Yes." I didn't bother denying it, because we both knew it was true. Instead, I simply pressed my lips to her forehead, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin.

She chuckled, scooting up my chest so her lips reached mine. She pressed them gently together, then murmured three simple words. "I love you."

Simply separately, I mean. Those three words spoken together had the impact of a battering ram. They had more force than a load of dynamite, more importance than anything else in this world. My mind raced, trying to process everything at once. She said she loved me, but she barely knew me. I wasn't who she thought I was, so how could she love me? She loved who I pretended to be, who I wanted to be. Could I be the person I was with her, or was I forever stuck being who she referred to as "Hyde"? I wanted so, so much to deserve her love, but did I? And did I have any right to love this benign, exquisite creature back?

Her body had tensed above mine, and her eyes were wide with something akin to fright.

"Edward, I-" Her voice shook slightly, panic at the edges. I would do anything to keep her from being afraid.

"I love you too." I breathed, lips brushing against hers.

"Huh?" She sounded so shocked, so confounded, that I chuckled.

I brushed my lips lightly over hers. "I said, silly Bella, that I love you too."

"You do?" she breathed just barely, amazement in her tone. She seemed so astounded, happy, a slight smile at the corners of her soft plump mouth that I couldn't resist the temptation any more.

I rolled over so I hovered just over her, chuckling. I kept most of my weight on my arms, not wanting to hurt her in any way. "Of course I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. How could I not?" I asked her rhetorically. "Accepting, kind, beautiful, forgiving, loving, playful as you are," I continued, listing off any adjectives that came to mind. "Seeing you with your family has only made me love you more, when I thought it was impossible. I suspect I'll love you more every day, if not sooner." I admitted.

She smiled, a look of self-satisfied pride in her eyes. "Well good."

The smugness and smirk in her tone made me laugh. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, trying to muffle the sounds, and at the same time, breathing in her uniquely Bella scent, the one of freesias and strawberries. She reached her hands up, twining the delicate fingers through the hair at the back of my neck, running through it almost mindlessly. The feeling it invoked was incredible, or maybe it was simply how good it felt coupled with the 'I-love-you's that had just passed. Either way, I could no longer resist kissing her delicate, soft skin, enjoying the feeling of it giving slightly under the pressure of my lips. I trailed kisses up her neck, across her jaw, to the corner of her mouth, then hovered over her plump lips, brushing back and forth.

"I love you," I told her, wanting to make sure she understood that.

"I love you too," she said quietly, contently, self-assuredly. "Now stop teasing me and kiss me already," she added in the same quiet, calm tone as before.

I chuckled, loving the demanding, confident part of Bella. With a slight huff, she leaned up and kissed me hungrily, obviously impatient. I gave in happily, without any fight whatsoever.

God, I loved her.

I woke up the next morning to the soft, muted sounds of conversation coming from the kitchen, and bright sunlight filling the room from the shaded window. Groaning inaudibly under my breath, I rolled my neck slightly, wincing at the slight kink. My left side was warmer than the right, and I glanced down with a soft smile to see Bella cuddled up into me. Her fingers fisted loosely on top of my chest; they had probably held my shirt at some point during the night. Her hair was untamed around her face, her eyes shut, features relaxed, lips parted just the slightest. I had to look away to resist kissing her and likely waking her up. Instead, I just simply laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet. The sounds of life from outside our room were comforting, as were the outside noises, and Bella's smooth, even breathing. I wanted to freeze this moment in time, or at least capture it, so I would have it for always.

Moments like this were so rare for me.

Gently, I disentangled myself from Bella's curled form, brushing a kiss across her forehead as it furrowed slightly. She sighed faintly, fingers fisting around the blankets, pulling them up to her chin.

I stepped silently out of the room, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it slightly before joining the world of the awake and living. A glance at the clock on the wall showed it to be a little before ten.

Giraldo, Renee, and Cassie were all seated around the table in the kitchen, cups of coffee or orange juice in front of them. They glanced up as I walked in, and smiled. I remembered the looks they'd cast at Bella as I'd carried her to bed, and couldn't stop the light smirk. Maybe one of them had been responsible for the condoms….

Sadly enough, I wouldn't put it past any of them, either.

"Good morning, amico. How was your sleep?" Giraldo asked.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard I remembered from the day before, and poured myself a glass of the juice on the counter. "It was good, thank you."

Joining them at the table, taking a slow sip, I appraised them each separately. Giraldo probably hadn't done it; though he wasn't old-fashioned necessarily, he wouldn't want to distress Bella in any way. Cassie might have; she seemed to be constantly sending Bella looks that spoke for themselves. Renee… would a mother encourage her own daughter to have sex? No, I decided. No mother would do that; it went against nature. So…Cassie?

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

Cassie shrugged. "Nonna is out with Terry and Pat; they're getting something from the bakery, I believe. Ian, Jared, and Angelo snuck out at like seven this morning to get in some guy time. Angelo said he was going to wake you, but then came out and said you looked too comfortable to disturb." She chuckled, shaking her head, then glanced at the screen of her cell on the table. "They should be back in an hour or so."

I nodded.

Renee spoke next. "Most of our family wake up early, usually. Bella herself usually is awake by now…. Late night for you two?"

I looked at her suspiciously. Maybe I was wrong about her…. "Not really. After we left everyone in the living room, we talked for a short time, and then fell asleep. It was a long day."

Renee didn't look entirely convinced. She opened her mouth, but Giraldo laughed something in Italian.

"Well, it's possible," Renee huffed, taking a sip of her coffee.

Giraldo laughed again. "No, this is Bella we're talking about. She wouldn't; just think of her blush!" Both Renee and Giraldo laughed again. I looked at Cassie in askance, but she simply shrugged, a light smile on her lips.

"I'm as lost as you are," she confided. I grinned back at her, and glanced at the clock. Bella and I had to leave at around three today, so we could get back to town. Normally, I wouldn't mind getting back later, especially if it meant Bella got more time with her family, which I'd gathered was rare. However, after last night's phone call….

I was unaware that I'd been frowning, or probably more likely scowling, until Bella's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Have you all been picking on him?"

I glanced up, expression clearing, as I took in her sleep-rumpled state as she stood just inside the kitchen, hands on hips, a teasing scowl on her face.

Renee held up her hands. "No, never."

Bella snorted, coming over to sit on my lap. "Sure, sure Mom. Like that makes me believe _you_." She sent her a stern, slightly exasperated look, which made me wonder if it really _had_ been her mom to slip her the condoms….

Renee simply smiled and sipped her coffee.

Bella grimaced slightly, and grabbed my OJ, taking a drink. She rested her head against my shoulder, muffling a yawn, then closing her eyes and wrapping her arms loosely around me. "How long have you been up?" she mumbled.

"Not too long. Maybe ten minutes." I told her, kissing the top of her head. She nodded into my neck, yawning again.

Giraldo chuckled. "Sleepy, la mia dolce?"

Bella nodded. "I woke up earlier this morning. Thought I heard the door open, but no one was there…. It took me a while to fall back asleep."

Cassie giggled. "That was probably Angelo. He was thinking about inviting Edward along with him, Jared, and Ian for 'guy time'."

Bella opened her eyes and frowned. "Why didn't he?"

Shrugging, Cassie replied, "He didn't want to disturb him."

Bella nodded, expression clearing, and rested her head on my shoulder again. She seemed to be waking up; at the very least, she was on longer yawning.

"Are we going to the restaurant for lunch?" Bella asked a little while later, when conversation had another casual lull.

Giraldo nodded. "Of course. We like our traditions, do we not?"

Cassie grinned. "You guys do nothing without tradition. You have a tradition for everything under the sun!" she laughed.

Bella snickered, nodding her head slightly. I grabbed my glass of juice, taking a sip, then passed it to Bella, who finished it off. She stood, stretching onto her toes lightly, then went to put the glass in the sink.

Giraldo spoke up. "What time are you both heading make, dolce?"

Bella paused, then glanced over at me questioningly. I hated being put on the spot like that, so I simply shrugged. She turned back to her grandfather and echoed my movement. "I'm not sure. Late afternoon, early evening…. Edward and I both have school, and his mom's probably dying of boredom without him," she added on teasingly, winking at me.

I smiled vaguely at her, but inwardly winced at the mention of my mom. It reminded me of last night, and I was worried what I was going to come home to.

Renee frowned sadly. "So soon?" she sighed.

Bella nodded, looking slightly guilty. "I'll see everyone at graduation in a few months," she told her soothingly.

Cassie smiled wistfully. "Take lots of pictures for Angelo and I and be sure to email them to us ASAP."

Bella chuckled. "I will. And I know that if I don't, you'll both hound me for them."

I pulled her firmly back into my lap. "I'm sure Alice will take enough pictures for your entire family to have several dozen each, and none of the same."

Bella nodded dryly. "True. Maybe I should put her in charge of that."

The rest of the day was much like the previous. After everyone came back from where they had been, there was a lot of talking, joking, and laughing. About one in the afternoon, we all piled into three different cars: Jared, Ian, and Giraldo and his wife in one; Terry, Pat, Renee, and Harold in the second. Angelo and Cassie pretty much invited themselves to carpool in my Volvo. I followed the directions Bella gave me between laughing with her cousins and singing loudly to the radio with them. The restaurant we finally reached - after Angelo took over directions for Bella because she was out of breath from laughing - was a small, quaint place that seemed to focus on Italian food, though I noticed the menu included the more regular "fast foods", probably for picky children. The waiters and staff seemed to recognize Bella's family well enough, hardly having to ask for an order. I ordered something randomly, not too concerned with what it was.

After that, it was past two and everyone was too stuffed to really do anything more than lounge around, watch TV, or sleep. Even I found myself fighting drooping eyelids. Bella and I had dominated the armchair next to the fireplace again, her sitting on my lap. My eyes were drifting shut, exhaustion weighing my head down. I finally laid it on Bella's shoulder; she tilted her head so it rested against the back of the chair and began to run her fingers through my hair. I buried my face deeper into her neck, breathing in her heady scent. Sleepily, I pressed a kiss to her neck, smiling slightly with my eyes still closed as I felt the shiver race across her skin. Fuzzily, I was aware of her lips pressing onto my head, but by then I was as good as asleep.

BPOV

Nonno was the one to wake me up sometime later.

"Dolce," he said softly. "You must wake up. It is four, and you might want to leave soon."

Yawning contently, I glanced at the clock. It was four, and I knew Edward was anxious to go home. I could see it in his eyes, and also I simply just knew it. Being away from his mom for too long made him nervous, antsy, and uncomfortable; I wasn't going to make him stay much longer.

Glancing down, I smiled tenderly. Edward's head was resting just above my chest, his eyes closed and face completely lax. His long dark lashes brushed against his cheeks, leaving faint shadows across his skin. I pressed my lips into his hair, and began to run my fingers through it once again.

"Edward," I cooed. "Wake up, sleepy."

He grumbled, frowning. I chuckled, loving his sleepy, grumpy attitude.

"It's four Edward. We should be leaving soon."

With a groan, he lifted his head and blinked rapidly, stretching back. His shirt lifted, showing off the toned planes of his stomach a little before he grabbed my chin in his hand and turned me to look at him. He was smirking, gaze very pointed; I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before rising. Our bags were packed from this morning, so I simply gave the room a once over to make sure we had everything. Edward came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"We have everything?"

I nodded, leaning back into him. I liked the small moments like this, the completely, seemingly pointless and irrelevant ones. To me, they were the ones that meant the most. His hands slid back, to my sides, then up and down them for a moment before he stepped away, lifting both of our bags off the bed.

"Then we should get going." He didn't offer any explanation, but the tight, worried look in his eyes was enough of one for me.

I nodded, grabbing his hand in my own, and followed down the hall. Nonno, Nonna, and Renee stood up, coming over to wrap me in hugs as Edward slipped out front to put the things in the car.

"Be safe, la mia dolce," Nonno whispered in my ear, his husky, low accent reminding me of late nights with smores and bedtime stories.

Nonna pecked me on the cheek. "Come visit us again soon, alright honey?"

I smiled. "Of course, Nonna." I turned to my mom, wrapping her in a big hug. We rocked sideways for a moment, and she pulled away, smiling sadly.

"I'll see you at graduation, okay sweetie? And I'll make sure Charlie comes, too. No matter what."

"Thanks."

Edward came back inside, and Renee immediately went over to offer him a hug as well. I was distantly aware of him receiving goodbyes like I was as the rest of the family stood up and offered various partings. Jared and Ian shook Edward's hands and clapped him on the back; Cassie hugged us both and said to visit sometime in California if we could.

When the farewells were finally finished - a good quarter of an hour later - Edward and I piled into his Volvo. For a while, he kept the speed at the limit, but that didn't last too long. I smirked over at him.

"What? You don't want them realizing you speed like a bat out of hell?"

He rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I sped right away?"

I thought about that one seriously for a moment. "I don't think I'd care either way."

Laughing, he reached over and twined his fingers with mine. Raising them to his lips, he pressed them to the back of my palm. "I love you, Bella."

Content, I answered back the obvious. "I love you too."

Rosalie had left a note at the dorm stating that she was spending the rest of the day and night at her parents, but would be there for school the next morning. I thought about calling Alice, but couldn't find the energy to. Instead, I plopped onto my bed and dialed Jacob.

He came over right away, and I told him all about how everyone in the family was doing. He laughed about Angelo's continued bowling competitiveness, but frowned when I mentioned Edward.

"Why was he there?"

I realized I'd never gotten to tell him what had happened, so I told him the whole story. He wasn't the best audience; no sighs, gasps, or 'aw's like Rose and Alice would have done. By the end of it, we were both frowning.

"Bella, after all he did, you're just going to let him off easy, just like that?"

I huffed, slightly angry. "Yes, I am. He apologized, hell Jacob! He played the piano for the first time in little over _three years_ just for _me_. He really was sorry, and if I held it against him, _I_ would be being vindictive and petty. Besides. I love him, and he loves me, and nothing is going to change that. Ever." I lifted my chin confidently, slightly haughtily. How could Jacob not understand that? He forgave Leah all the time for their stupid fights, and she forgave him. What was the difference between Edward and I?

He sighed heavily, shaking his head, and got up off my bed. "I hope so, for your sake Bella."

I glared at the door as he shut it, then threw a pillow ineffectively at it. Stupid pig.

Not liking this sense of being alone, I dialed Edward. His cell rang, and rang, and continued to ring until voice mail picked it up. I didn't leave a message - and say what? I'm bored? - and grabbed a book off the shelf, one of the ones I should be nearly finished with for English but had barely started. Half an hour later, my brain mush, I glanced at my cell uneasily. I wanted to call Edward, but I didn't want to seem clingy or pushy….

I called him anyways.

He didn't pick up again.

I waited thirty minutes, then called again, leaving a message asking what was up and if something was wrong.

The fourth time I called, my message was a little more worried. Over an hour of not answering? Was he on a job, or something seriously wrong?

I was debating to pick up my cell for the fifth call when it began vibrating. I snatched it up without checking the caller ID, holding it tightly to my ear.

"Hello, hello?"

There was a short moment of silence, and I asked again. "Hello?" I was about to lift if from my ear to check the caller ID, when someone finally spoke.

"Bella?"

I blinked in shock. "Carlisle? How'd you… why…?"

He sighed heavily, and I immediately went on high alert. "Edward's phone. I saw that you'd called and figured you would want to know what was going on."

"What?" I asked fearfully. "What happened?"

Another heavy sigh. "Bella…. Can you get to the hospital on March Street?"

**Mwaha-_cough, cough! _Okay, so, I had this written before I got sick, but was considering dropping the cliffie and saying what happened. Due to the maniacl minds of my beta and I, and the fact that I feel icky being sick, I kept it. Besides, I very rarely give you any. Please review, thank you everyone! Loves and Hugs! **


	34. Chapter 34: It's All Downhill From Here

**WARNING. YOU MIGHT WANT TO HAVE TISSUES AT HAND. JUST IN CASE.**

**And it's my birthday, aren't I nice for updating on MY day of the year? Doesn't that doubly so deserve a review...? **

**Well I thought so.  
**

I charged in through the doors of the hospital as if I owned the place, though it was actually one of the few I'd never been to before. Different scenarios ran through my mind of why Carlisle had asked me to come by here, and why _he _was answering Edward's phone for him. Maybe Edward had been in an accident on the way home, because of speeding; maybe Elizabeth had had an accident, or had complications after all the alcohol she'd been drinking. Maybe this all had something to do with Edward's mysterious job. Maybe someone was dying. Maybe lightening struck somebody, I added sarcastically to myself.

I gave myself a good strong shake. If it were something serious, Carlisle would have given me some warning, wouldn't he? So it had to be something fairly low key.

Still, I was tense as I entered the waiting room, unsure who or what would be waiting for me.

Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Elizabeth all glanced up at my entrance. Instantly, Edward stood up and came over, wrapping his arms around me. The desolate look on his face had me inwardly panicking; outwardly, I wrapped my arms around him as well and did my best to soothe him. When he finally released me, he kept his arm tightly clutching my waist and brought me over to the chairs. I sat in his lap, because it seemed he didn't want me far from him.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle's face was pale and drawn, the lines of age seeming more pronounced then ever before. Alice's face was tearstained, her hands wringing together. I caught a flash in the lights, maybe from a ring. Elizabeth's eyes were haunted, her whole posture frail and defeated.

Edward was the one who finally answered me. "Esme. It's nothing too serious, but she fell down the stairs. She had a hip fracture when she was younger…. It's broken now. She's in surgery right now." His arms tightened around my waist. "Since Carlisle is a doctor, she did get a bit more priority, you know how things work, I'm sure."

I nodded, feeling worried. Poor Esme. I wanted to ask more of what happened, but didn't dare. Gently, I disentangled myself from Edward and walked over to Alice. I sat in the chair next to her, slipping one arm over her shoulder. With a quiet sniff, she leaned into my shoulder, her thin small arms hugging me.

The doors opened some time later, and a doctor stepped out. He nodded silently at Carlisle, who rose and followed him back through the doors.

Elizabeth excused herself to the restrooms. I waited for a few moments after the doors had closed behind her before I asked my questions.

"How did she fall?"

Edward dragged a hand through his hair, but it was Alice who answered. Her voice was hoarse slightly, a little muffled. "Bella, I don't think-"

"My mom pushed her."

Alice and I both stared at Edward after his harsh, hate-filled words. Alice's gaze was sympathetic, but mine was assessing. Oddly enough, though he looked angry, I thought it seemed more… self-directed.

He looked up and met my gaze; I saw Hyde - the Hyde I hadn't really seen since the first few times I'd met him - staring out at me. "She pushed Esme, her own sister. Because Esme wouldn't let her go back out with someone. Because Esme wouldn't lend her money. Because… because she's relapsing and there's nothing I can do about it."

I got up from my seat next to Alice and cautiously sat next to Edward, who had buried his face in his hands in… frustration? Desolation? Defeat? My hand rubbed between his shoulder blades, trying to ease the tension I found there.

"It's not your fault, Edward." I said quietly.

He lifted his face to look at me, and in his eyes, I could see the disagreement. I'd never understand how he could blame himself for someone else's actions, as if he should have been able to prevent them.

Alice sat on his other side, her small hand entwining with his. "Bella's right, Edward. You can't help what your mom does. She's made bad choices, but-"

"She was getting better. She was better, but then-" he stopped abruptly, snapping up to his feet to pace the room in fast, quick steps. Alice and I glanced at each other, then I slowly stood up and stepped towards Edward. I reached my hand out to his arm, softly saying his name. He ripped away from me, glaring.

"Just stop it, okay? Stop, Bella. You don't understand, and I'm tried of you trying to act like you do. Just… stop trying to be so…." he trailed off, giving a growl of frustration. I stood there for a moment, swallowing, took a deep breath, then stepped back over to Alice.

I leaned down to hug her. "Call me tomorrow. After Rose and I get out of school, we'll all go out for ice cream or something." I whispered in her ear, smiling as I pulled away. Grabbing my coat, I continued out the door and outside to my car.

Oddly enough, I wasn't mad at Edward. It was understandable to be in a bad mood. His aunt was in the hospital, in surgery, because his _mom_ had started back on drinking again and pushed her own sister. Of course he was short-tempered. But I didn't have to stick around and suffer for it.

I was nearly at my car when I heard Edward calling me.

"Bella. Bella, please; wait."

Sighing, I turned around right as I reached my car door, raising a brow, my keys in my hand waiting for use. He didn't say anything until he was just a few feet from me, and then he stopped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He glanced at me, then his eyes shifted away guiltily. I _almost _smiled.

"I'm sorry." he apologized quietly. "I shouldn't have bit your head off like that. I was out of line."

I smiled sadly. "It's okay. I know you were just worried and frustrated. I didn't take it personally. I simply… figured you could use some alone time."

He stepped the rest of the way forward and wrapped me in a hug, burying his face into my neck. I slid my arms around his waist, just holding him, enjoying the scent that was uniquely Edward.

"Don't go. Please." he whispered.

I sighed. "Edward, I can't stay all night. I have school tomorrow, and I need sleep." I pulled back and half-glared at him sternly. "As do you, Alice, Carlisle, and Elizabeth. Promise you'll make sure you all - even you, Hyde - get some sleep."

He gave me a small, crooked grin. "Is that a command, Princess?"

"Duh."

He chuckled, leaning down to rest his forehead on my shoulder. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair a few times.

"I have to go, Edward."

He shook his head, tightening his hold. "I'll forge you a note. Family emergency." He pulled back again to look into my eyes, completely serious. "You're part of this family, Bella, and it _is_ a bit of an emergency."

I was torn; the warm feeling brought on by Edward insisting I was part of his family added with the fact that I really did want to stay and be there for him was persisting that I listen to him, let him forge the note. The more rational, good-girl side of me knew that this wasn't a legitimate excuse for missing school, not really. And what if the school decided to call Renee - or worse, Charlie - to verify? Reluctantly, I shook my head.

"I can't Edward." I denied, looking into his sad green eyes. "There's just too many possible ways for me to get caught." I leaned up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "I'll come over right after school lets out. I promise. And I'll see you tomorrow night, maybe stay for a while?"

He sighed, then murmured, "Okay. I'll call you in the morning, let you know how things are." He tipped his head down so his lips were just brushing the corner of mine. "I love you."

I smiled, shifting my head so our lips aligned. "I love you too. More than you can guess."

He smirked playfully. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely." I said firmly, nodding.

Chuckling softly, he leaned the rest of the way down and slowly moved his lips with mine, even when I tried to deepen the kiss. I grumbled impatiently into his lips as he kept up the slow pace, just barely parting my lips and dipping his tongue to meet mine. I wanted to pick up the pace, but Edward seemed perfectly content to take his time, lingering before teasing a different section of my mouth. I had to admit, it was definitely enjoyable, but….

He laughed, pulling away as I tried to encourage a faster pace. Again. "Bella," he laughed, holding my face between his palms. "Is someone impatient tonight?"

"Yes." I huffed, settling my hands on my hips. "Can't you kiss me like…" I smirked suddenly. "Like when we were unpacking in my room and Angelo caught us?"

Snickering, he leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Is that so, Princess? How about I kiss you like _this_ instead."

Then he kissed me hard and fast, his tongue shoving roughly against mine, taking charge and ransacking my mouth. He backed me up against my car, his body hot and tightly pressed against mine, arms caging in around me. I let him have his way for a while, then started pushing up against him, battling him back. When we both pulled back, we were panting, grinning like fools. I brushed a extra-stray lock of hair out of his face, grinning when he grabbed my hand a pressed a kiss into my palm.

"Good night, Edward."

He smiled, opening my car door for me and leaning down so we were nearly eye-level as I sat. "Sweet dreams, my Bella. I'll see you tomorrow; love you."

I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too."

He stood upright, closed the door and stepped back as I drove out of the parking lot.

"Bella!" Rose called, grinning, as she came up behind me before I entered the chemistry classroom. I stopped and turned around, smiling back at her.

"Hey Rosalie."

"Emmett and I are back together! Alice and Jaz set us up - they locked us in a dressing room stall together! - and we yelled, but he…. He didn't mean anything by any of it, and he really is sorry. And I love him, so…."

I linked my arm with hers. "You forgave him. I know; how can't we help but forgive those silly men in our lives?"  
She smiled happily. "It's so… relieving, to be back together. It feels like this giant weight on my chest is gone. I feel so… free!"

I laughed. "I can tell."

She smirked down at me. "That, and there's a sub in Chem today. So today is looking pretty bright."

The sub turned out to be everyone's favorite, and not simply because he didn't make us do the work. It was Mr. Fugita, the wise-cracking care-free older Asian man who came to our school whenever we could get him before a different school did. "Bella! Rosalie!" he called, smiling happily. "Wow, you girls are getting so much older. I remember when you were freshmen."

I laughed. "It's good to see you too Mr. Fugita."

Rosalie grinned. "Hey Mr. Fugi. Still breaking hearts?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "What about you, Rose?"

I smirked and bopped her with my hip. "Our Rosalie has settled down, actually. With an Emmett McCarty, twenty-year-old college student."

Mr. Fugita raised his brows. "Wow, really? Are you happy?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Well, that's all that matters. If you weren't happy, then I'd have to insist you leave him."

The rest of the class came in, calling out greetings, laughing, and jesting. I was pretty sure about five of them weren't actually in this class, but I didn't really care myself. We all whizzed through the class work, and then broke off into groups to do our own thing. Some of the guys gathered in the back and began to play a game of poker. Rosalie began texting Emmett, lost in her own little world. I caught up on my reading, which was almost a miracle with all the noise around me. Instead, I eventually gave up and joined the crowd watching the guys play poker, which was hilarious.

By the time school ended, I was more than ready for release. Finals were in three weeks, and then all the preparation for graduation. I simply wanted it all over and done with. I was walking behind Lauren, Jessica, and Jenni, reading a text from Edward that said he was waiting outside. Thank god.

"Oh my god, he's here again."

Lauren sneered. Or maybe she leered; it was hard to tell the difference with her. "I don't know what he sees in her. But it doesn't matter. I've asked around about him."

"Oh, do tell!" Jenni snickered.

"Well, his mother's apparently a drunk. I've also heard he's into drug dealing, Mike said he tried to sell some to him and Bella. Of course, Bella took some, but Mike said no. He's been to jail, too. Loads of times, and he's failing all his classes. I mean, how dumb can one get? He may be attractive, but he's only some poor nobody."

I glared. Where the hell did they think they were getting talking about Edward like that? Where did they get information like that, anyways? And _Mike?_ Oh; he was so dead.

"Shut the hell up, Lauren." I snapped. I was in no mood to hear Edward slandered; I was in a short enough temper as it was.

She turned around, smirking at me. "What? Don't like people knowing your boyfriend is a dumb delinquent who is never going to go anywhere? He's trash - I mean, even _you_ can do better than-"

I slammed my fist into her nose, satisfied by a loud crunch under my knuckles. Blood began dripping, and she shrieked thickly, tilting her head back and pinching her nose. I shook my fist, hissing in a breath at the sting. A crowd was around us, and suddenly they were pushed apart and Edward was ushering me out of the middle. He waited until we were in his Volvo before tenderly grasping my hand and examining it, a small furrow between his brows.

"Why'd you punch her?"

I shrugged. "She deserved it."

He glanced up at me, one brow raised. "That's not an answer."

"Well it was a dumb question."

Edward chuckled, then placed my hand in my lap and pulled my seatbelt into place. "We'll have Carlisle take a look at it. I don't think you broke anything, but your hand it going to hurt like hell later."

Smirking, I shrugged. "It was worth it."

Shaking his head, laughing breathily, he pulled onto the street and drove to the hospital. He explained that Esme was being released in a short while, and since Carlisle was in the hospital anyway, he might as well look at my hand. I rolled my eyes. It honestly wasn't that bad.

Emmett was there with Alice, and took one look at me before laughing loudly. "What happened? Trip again Bella?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

I glared. "No, I-"

"She punched a hag in the face, actually, Emmett." Edward said, amusement apparent in his tone.

Emmett stared briefly, then gave a loud belly laugh. "You mean one of those girls you and Rose always complain about?"

I nodded. Emmett laughed more quietly, shaking his head.

"Rose must be so proud."

Snorting a laugh, I thought about how true that would be, once she found out. Of course, I would probably get in trouble - suspended, most likely. Carlisle came out, thanking a doctor and shaking his hand, when he noticed us. Smiling, he came over, then glanced down at my cradled hand.

"Do I want to ask?"

Emmett burst into laughter again, clapping him on the back.

Rolling his eyes, Edward asked, "Where's Alice?"

"She's helping Esme get dressed and out here. What happened to the hand?" he added, gesturing.

I grimaced; punching Lauren sounded less like a good thing when I thought of telling Carlisle about it. I mumbled to him, making sure he could mishear me.

Edward chuckled, pulling me into his side. "She got into a fight."

Pure shock flashed over Carlisle's face before it cleared into nothing. "Need me to take a look at it?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Edward shrugged casually. Gesturing, Carlisle had us walk back through the doors and down the white, sterile halls. He paused to talk softly with one of the doctors, who nodded, then led us into an empty room.

I sat there, glaring at Edward, who looked oddly amused, as Carlisle felt my fingers and moved my hand around.

"It seems fine. This knuckle has a slight sprain, but that's all. You should be fine in a few days." He reached over and grabbed some white tape, wrapping it around two fingers to keep them straight. I stifled a wince at the sting in my ring finger of my second hand. Stupid Lauren.

We all trooped back out into the waiting room, where Esme was sitting in a wheel chair - and looking very put out - and Alice was laughing at something she said. The older woman's eyes lit up as she saw us, however.

"Bella, Edward. How are you two?"

I shrugged, holding up my hand. Sympathy crossed her features, but thankfully she didn't ask. Alice just smirked, as if she knew, which was possible. Emmett did like a good laugh….

"I'll be over later tonight," Edward promised, kissing Esme's forehead. "I'm going to go home, get some things done."

They all nodded. I looked at Emmett. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting Rosalie soon?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

Rolling my eyes at his simplistic answer, I turned and followed Edward back outside. He kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders, hugging me to his side. Neither of us spoke as we got back into the car, and we were still silent as Edward sped through the streets towards his house. I was leaning back in my seat, eyes closed, when I felt the car stop; glancing outside, I frowned.

"Edward, where are we?"

He smirked. "Don't worry love. I just didn't think it proper to park out in front of my house when I make out with you for a good while. What would the neighbors think?"

"Probably the same thing they thought when I snuck in through your back door," I muttered, unbuckling and climbing over to his side of the car. His hands settled around my waist to help guide me, his smile so soft, but his eyes cautious as he made sure I didn't hit my hand.

Screw my hand, it didn't matter; I was more concerned with the commencing of the kissing. I rested my injured hand at the back of his neck, pulling his face towards mine as I straddled his hips.

"Careful," he warned in a quiet mutter.

"Oh, shut it, Hyde. It's just a little sprain, and if you try to cut off our time together early because of it, I will seriously hurt you."

He chuckled, low and raspy. "Bossy much, Princess?"

"You know you like it," I muttered, nibbling up his neck. He tilted his head back slightly so I could reach more skin. Kisses-whore.

"Mmm," he made a noncommittal noise and rubbed his hands up and down my back for a bit before sliding them under. They were warm, with slightly rough calluses, making goosebumps skitter over my skin in a wave. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth for a moment, then finally reached his lips.

His hands slid around and up to my ribs. Cue intense awareness of his fingers.

I stared into his vibrant green eyes for a long moment, memorizing them. He was perfect, he was gorgeous, and he was mine. Life was perfect.

His lips clashed with mine, his tongue quickly working its way into my mouth and evoking a moan from me. Damn, but he was good. I slipped my good hand under his shirt, then frowned, wanting more room to explore. I pulled my hand out, gripping the bottom in my hands, pulling back to grin at him.

"Bella…" he warned in a hoarse whisper. Like I was going to listen to him.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head, his arms lifting obediently when the time came. That was practically permission, I thought, so he couldn't complain now. I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the smooth, soft skin. His hand cupped around my cheek and lifted it to his face level. I relaxed into him, enjoying our time. My shirt was bunched up around his wrists, and I'd take it off for him, except we were in the car where anybody could see us.

Oh, yeah. That was kind of awkward.

"Edward," I mumble, pulling away slightly. He followed after me, not relenting his deep, wonderful kisses. Normally, I wouldn't be complaining, but…. "Edward. Inside?"

For a moment, I thought he wouldn't answer or respond. But then with a heavy, slightly playful sigh, he pulled away and lifted me back into my seat. He pulled his shirt on - inside out, I might add - while I adjusted mine. "Fine," he agreed, starting the engine again. He smirked over at me. "But you better not back out."

I crossed my heart. "Never."

He snorted, rolling his eyes and smiling crookedly. We were just pulling up in front of his house, and his eyes smoldered at me. He leaned over, gently cupping my face in his, his kiss slow and sensual and teasing. Unfair Hyde. God, how I loved him.

He pulled away slowly, grinning, his hand sliding down my arm to hold mine, and opened his mouth to say something.

A loud cracking boom interrupted the silence around us, making me jump and Edward pale. His hand clenched around my fingers; thankfully it wasn't my injured hand. "Stay here," he said firmly, a grim but fearful look in his eyes. I sat still as he opened his door, looking around uneasily, then shut it quietly. Other people in neighboring houses were cautiously peering out their doors, and I wondered if this was a regular occurrence.

Edward walked, visibly shaking, up to his door and pushed it open. I quickly, jerked the car door open, shut it - softly, because it seemed called for - and then ran up after him.

I didn't have to catch up much. He was moving exceedingly slowly. "Mom?" he called, voice hoarse, scared, dreading. I'd gathered that it was a gunshot we'd heard; Elizabeth had been home, so why wasn't she answering? Was she afraid, or sleeping, or-

Edward pushed open the door to her room, and immediately slammed it shut, shoving me down the hall and outside again, where he slammed the door so hard the house seemingly shook.

He leaned against it, his face blanched, eyes glistening, shaking like a leaf. His knees gave out, and he sank down, disbelief, shock, apparent on his face.

"Edward?" I asked uneasily, crouching down next to him, reaching out to place my hand on his upper arm.

He didn't seem to notice me there. His head began to shake back and forth, just slightly, lips moving soundlessly.

"Ed-"

His head moved faster, the words he was saying getting louder. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" The final one was a yell, and his fists slammed into the ground at his sides.

I swallowed, throat dry. I was hoping like hell that I was wrong, but my gut was twisting in an uncomfortable way that said I wasn't….

Finger trembling, I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialed Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"What's wrong? Bella, tell me, what's-"

"Get over to Edward's house. Now. Bring Carlisle. Fast Alice."

"What's-" Her voice shook, and I could hear tears in it.

"Just come." I choked out and hung up. Then I dialed 911.

"911, state your emergency."

I swallowed reflexively, though it didn't help my dry throat. "I'm at 765 on Southeast Juniper Street. There was a gunshot… I think my boyfriend's mom is… dead."

"A police officer is on the way."

"Okay," I whispered hoarsely. I knew protocol was to stay on the line, so I didn't hang up, but I lowered the phone to my side.

"Edward?" I whispered.

His head was resting on his knees, his arms tightly wrapped around him. He seemed so lost, so alone, so… vulnerable.

"Edward, baby, answer me. Please." I choked out in a slight sob.

He didn't look up.

About five minutes later, two police cars pulled up. The officers from one car went to the neighbors standing outside watching and waiting, while the other two walked up to us. I finally hung up my phone, forcing myself to rise after sparing Edward a glance. He hadn't moved, wasn't speaking anymore. I was trembling, terrified. For him.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Officer Grayson and this is Officer Kulls. Were you one of the people to call?"

I nodded, holding out my hand. "Bella Swan." Their eyes reflected recognition; of course. "This is my boyfriend's house," I continued, before they could ask. "We pulled up just as the shot fired, and he got out to check on his mom, who was home alone. I followed him, but… didn't see anything. He shoved us out here."

The officers looked down at him. "Son? Son, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Edward was unresponsive.

I took a deep breath, gestured to both officers, and led the way out onto the lawn, closer to the sidewalk. Keeping my voice hushed, I spoke. "His name is Edward." I left off his last name; they'd know soon enough, but I didn't want _any _kind of prejudice because of any past actions of his. "His father died three years ago, his Uncle is on his way. I called him as well."

The officers glanced from me, to Edward. "So he lived alone with his mom?"

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Would you have any reason to believe that he would-"

I interrupted, furious. "No, I don't think he would kill his mom. He loves her dearly, she's his last parent alive and means the world to him. Besides, we weren't around until after the shot. We pulled up, _like I said,_ as it went off. Ask any of the neighbors, they saw us get out of the car. He couldn't have done anything."

They looked slightly taken aback by my ferocity, but nodded.

"Can we go in?"

I shifted uneasily, glancing to the still unmoving Edward. "…It's not my place, and I don't think Edward's in a condition to even talk right now. You can wait until his uncle gets here." I kept the last statement as a slight offer, but we all knew it was not anything over than a command. They nodded, and moved to lounge beside their car. I glanced around, seeing the other cops talking with neighbors, no sign of Carlisle and Alice. Sighing, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

Edward didn't move, even when I sat down beside him. Tears were burning in my eyes; would he pull away, like he said he had with his father's death? Would I lose him to grief? Would all the progress he finally made be taken away, just like that?

Because she was gone, and we all knew it. If she hadn't obviously already been, Edward would have been going through hell and back to keep her alive and here with him. His abrupt leave of the house was simply proof that it contained something he didn't want to face.

I slipped my arms carefully around his waist, leaning my face into his shoulder. I didn't expect him to respond, and he didn't. Still unmoving, still in shock. Still lost to grief.

The tears finally fell from my eyes. For the death of everything Edward had finally gained back, and now lost.

**...Not much to say. It's been planned to come since July. It had to happen.... **

**Reviews would be nice... make me feel warm, warm and fuzzy. (Don't ask; English joke)  
**


	35. Chapter 35: You Suffer, and So Do I

**Hey Lovelies! So, this was not beta'd (again I think) because I was... impatient, I guess. So, Alexa, my wonderful beta, when you get around to reading this, sorry for not including you in the wonderful betaing process. You know I loves you, for AAoAA, being a part of AHA, and for knowing when all my fave books next ones are coming out (yes, I always check your profile for the dates). And I hope that whoever was being buttmunchy is not as mean anymore. _I_ ADORE your writing; it has a great sense of humor and keeps me laughing, while still being serious if you want it to be. Oh, and you came up with the Cullen Gruesome Imagery. (Wait... I think I might have gotten that wrong... AH, oh well, I've been lacking sleep this week!) **

**So this chapter is dedicated to my beta, whom I didn't send it to, is having a not-good time, firmly and obstinately believes Shadow Kiss ends at chapter 26 (unless I end up being correct; _crosses fingers_), and is an overall amazing person. I send you a new, SHINY, and purple sparkly Orgasmic Brownie machine! KISSES AND HUGS!**

**READ ON.  
**

I lifted my head up as I heard the car doors slam, glad to see Alice and Carlisle climb out of their car and head towards us. Carlisle's eyes were scanning around with a calm, rather blank expression, assessing everything and taking note of it all. Most of the neighbors had already been interviewed or whatever, and if they were still out, it was out of curiosity more than anything else, really. Alice half ran straight up to the porch; I scrubbed my face clear of any tracks of tears left behind still and rose, looking down at Edward resignedly. He still hadn't moved.

I met Alice and Carlisle about five feet from the porch; the two officers from before were getting out of their car.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in an amazingly composed voice. Perhaps working in a hospital, he was used to having to keep peaceful for others' sakes.

"Ed-"

"Excuse me," one of the officers - Officer Grayson, I believe - interrupted, not _exactly_ rudely.

Carlisle turned to him with a raised brow.

"Are you the uncle Ms. Swan here mentioned coming over?"

Carlisle nodded, holding out his hand to shake. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

The two officers nodded, shaking his hand. Grayson continued. "We still need to go into the house to check the crime scene. Can we…?"

"Sure. Just give me a chance to get my nephew up on his feet."

I could tell the officers - mainly Grayson - weren't entirely happy about this. What, I thought scathingly. Did they have something better to do? Still, Carlisle didn't really wait for their answer, just turned and walked over to Edward. I leaned slightly to go after him, but uncertainty held me in place. He hadn't responded to me at all earlier; maybe it would be best to stand back and let Carlisle have a chance to speak with him alone.

Alice wrapped her hand around mine. "What happened Bella?" she asked softly.

I sighed, rubbing my free hand over my tired face. "Edward and I pulled up to the house a little before a gun went off. I followed him inside, but didn't see anything. He slammed Elizabeth's door and shoved me out of the house before I could. Then he just…." I gestured towards him, unable to find words. "He's been like that since I called you," I added quietly.

Alice stared at him sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. "Poor Edward. So she…?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I'd guess…."

Carlisle's voice snapped sharply, drawing out attention to him immediately. It seemed Edward still wasn't responding.

"Edward Anthony Masen, get a grip. I understand that this must be incredibly hard, but you have people that need to talk to you…" His voice softened until I could no longer hear it, though his lips were still moving, his hand holding firmly onto Edward's shoulder.

Seeming to start out of deep thoughts, Alice sighed. "I promised Esme that I would call her when I knew something…." She sniffed, a few tears leaking out. "But I don't want to tell her that her sister is…."

Isn't it odd, how people would do as much as they could to avoid saying the word 'dead' out loud? As if saying it verbally made it irreversible, permanent, even though it already was. It definitely made it _feel_ more real, more hopeless. I took a deep, bracing breath, then pulled out my cell phone as well. Alice had stepped away to make the terrible call to Esme; I stepped farther off myself to make my own calls.

The first person I called was Jasper. It was obvious Alice was holding on only by the barest thread, and I hoped that maybe he'd be able to help her cope, or at least give her a shoulder to lean and cry on.

"Hello," he drawled, practically carefree.

"Hey Jaz," I said, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong Bella?" He was immediately concerned, easily picking up on my tone.

"Edward's mom…." I swallowed thickly, forcing the taboo word past my lips. "She's dead." My voice cracked almost into silence on that last word, but he either heard it, or understood without my saying anything. "Alice is at Edward's with me, him, and Carlisle. Do you think you could…?"

"I'll be there in ten," he said grimly, and hung up.

Next I called Rosalie. I gave her the brief run-down that I'd given Jasper, and she promised to call Emmett for me, and they would go be with Esme, since she undoubtedly wouldn't be taking the news exactly well. Finally, I called my house.

After a good five, almost six, rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" the slightly gruff voice asked.

I had expected Renee, but instead I got my dad, Charlie. I hadn't really spoken to him much except a few weeks ago.

"Hey Dad," I said, a little too breezily. Thankfully, he didn't pick up on that.

"Bells!" he said happily, and I heard him sit down heavily in a chair. "How are you?"

I closed my eyes. "Actually, Dad, there's-"

"What happened?" Immediately, I could hear the protective father kick in, practically see him straighten up and reach unconsciously to his side where - before, when he'd been younger and a police chief - his gun had used to hang at his side.

I sniffed, feeling the tears gather. Sometimes, it felt nice to have that protective father there, to know that if you ever got in a tough situation, he'd go to hell and back for his baby girl. And I was his. There was something I'd never really felt with my mom - and not because she was a bad mother or anything - that I only got with Charlie. It wasn't exactly a feeling of _needing_ to be taken care of, protected; it was more… the relief of knowing you aren't exactly alone, and that someone was there who would do nearly anything to keep you safe and happy. It was the relief of being unbalanced on the high wire, but knowing there was that fail-proof, always there safety net just waiting to catch you when you fell.

As the first tears dripped over the edge, I cleared my throat, knowing it was only going to get thicker from here on out. "Daddy, you know about my boyfriend, Edward, right?" I swallowed and tried to unobtrusively clear my throat again.

"Yeah," he said suspiciously. "Why? Did he hurt you? Renee said he seemed-"

"No, no!" I interrupted, feeling slightly panicked. "I'm… fine, sort of." I cleared my throat, sniffing to try to pull back the tears enough to speak. "His mom… I think she committed suicide. Right as we were about to get out of his car and go inside. I know for sure she's dead. But…. He's not taking it well, Daddy. He's so… broken, and-"

"Bella sweetie, it's okay, calm down."

I hadn't realized I'd begun to cry hard until his soothing words reached my ears across the line. I wanted him to be here, with a sudden, abrupt _need_, just to hold me close and tight.

I took a minute, and he quietly waited for me, as I calmed myself enough to speak again in a relatively calm voice. "I just… do you think you could get me a couple days off of school?"

"No problem, sweetie. Especially since I was called about half an hour ago to be told you were being suspended for three days."

I blinked, thinking back, then remembering about punching Lauren. "Oh. Uh…"

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Rosalie called and told me what happened, and the way she tells it, that girl had it coming. I know I say violence is not the answer, but I'm not going to punish you for standing up for yourself and others. I'll call the school to tell them you won't be on campus for…?"

I thought it over quickly. "Four days, Daddy? That'll make it the weekend again, and Edward should… I'm hoping he'll be better by then."

"Okay Sweetie. I'll take care of it, don't worry about it. You call me tonight, okay? Let me know how you're doing. If you need your mother and I to come down…." He trailed off, and I smiled slightly through the quiet tears on my face. It was good to know that when I _really_ needed them, they were both willing to drop everything and come to my aid.

"Okay Dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bella."

I hung up, wishing that I could tell him to come down right now, but I knew better. If he took off time to come down here, there would be some sort of consequence, whether it be a few reporters, or him missing a meeting or two, or some news story speculating on his disappearance. So I'd wait on asking him to come down, until I felt far too overwhelmed to handle it on my own.

Turning, I took in the lawn before me. The two officers were waiting by the porch impatiently, and I felt a sharp snap of annoyance at them. Alice was sitting in the car she came in looking downcast; I hoped Jasper got here soon. Carlisle was still talking intently with Edward, who was still just sitting there. At least it seemed he had moved… sort of. He had more shifted than anything. Still… it was better than motionless, right?

Right, I assured myself.

Not quite sure what to do with myself, I turned to Alice. Carlisle was taking care of Edward - as best as he could - but Alice was alone, and as her friend, the least I could do was be there for her until Jasper came by.

I climbed into the back seat next to her, scooting closer and pulling her to my shoulder by wrapping my arms around her. She sniffled, wiping her palms across her cheeks in abrasive movements.

Alice was one of those people who cried in an almost pretty way. Her eyes didn't get swollen, her nose didn't seem to really run in any messy manner. But her cheeks were bright and red, her eyes glistening wetly; her lashes were thick with the tears that had caught in them. The salty tracks across her face and under her eyes were obviously itchy, but she didn't seem to care or bother with them too much as her tears were falling so consistently.

"Esme didn't take it too well," she whispered.

"I called Rose; she said she'd call Em and they'd head straight over there."

Alice nodded. "That's good." We both sat in silence for a long while, glancing outside where the police were now arguing with Carlisle on the lawn. Edward had moved so his back was to them, his hands tangled in his hair tightly, forehead still resting on his knees.

"Alice," I asked quietly, not looking away from the desolate form of Edward. "Can you… do you pick up anything about how Edward's going to cope with this?"

She followed my gaze out to him, her eyes still glassy with tears, slightly unfocused. "I can't… really tell. I think he's not sure himself yet how he's going to deal with it. There's two options, really. He'll either retreat inside himself like he did when his father died, or…." She looked at me. "Or he'll finally accept that his family is here to help him, and he'll let us take care of him. I can't tell what he's going to do, if it is one of those or something else entirely."

I nodded, looking back out at Edward. A tap on the glass closer to Alice's side had us both jumping slightly; Jasper smiled gently at us. As Alice leaned over to unlock the door and let him slide in, I let myself out. As I walked away, I happened to glance back and notice Jasper kiss one of Alice's fingers, on what I thought looked like a ring. I wasn't too sure what was going on between them, how serious it was, but I knew Alice would tell us eventually, once things had died down a little bit.

Carlisle was still arguing heatedly with the police officers, mainly Grayson it seemed. I mentally snorted and rolled my eyes; the guy just seemed to not like Edward much. Ignoring and bypassing them, I moved to crouch in front of Edward.

He didn't move or acknowledge me, which was fine. For now.

"Edward. Edward, I know you can hear me, and I also know you really probably don't want to listen. But you need to get up and answer the questions. They'll take a look in the house, and -"

"No." His voice was hoarse, but grim, and deadly, almost.

I sighed. "Edward-"

"I'm not letting them in my house."

It probably was his house now; I was ninety percent sure they didn't rent it, and his mom had _probably_ left it to him. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

I reached out and forced his chin up so he looked at me. His green eyes were red and bloodshot, the dark lashes darker than ever. But they were adamant about whatever he was thinking. It wasn't entirely Edward looking out at me, but not only Hyde either; it was an unusual mix of the two. I stared him down, wordlessly, until his eyes ducked away from mine, and his hard façade seemed to crumble away.

"Bella I…. I don't know if I can let them in there."

I smiled gently at him. There was _nothing_ for me to compare to be even slightly empathetic to his situation, but I could still guess at how much pain this was causing him. Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and simply held on, letting him clutch me back as tightly as he needed to. Lifting my hands, I ran my fingers in a continuous stream through his hair, distracting myself with the silky feel of the locks.

"I can't begin to imagine how hard this is, Edward," I began in a whisper. "But you have to be strong right now. I know you're such an amazingly strong person, and I'm sure you just want to give in to this… pain right now. But you can't. Not until later; and I'll be with you the whole time, I won't leave your side unless you want me to until I have to go back to school on Monday."

"Why Monday?"

I let out a hoarse chuckle. "Suspended, and my dad excused me until then."

He sighed heavily against my cheek, then pressed his lips lightly there. "Alright. But don't…. Stay?"

I pressed my lips to his. "Of course."

I straightened, holding out my hand for him to use to help pull himself up; he didn't let go once he was upright, using the connection to pull me into his side firmly. We walked over to the still bickering Carlisle and Grayson. Kulls glanced over at us, a smiled kindly. Stepping away from the argument, he led us over to the driveway.

"Edward Masen, correct?" he asked Edward, who nodded. "I'm Officer Kulls; some of the officers around work talk about your shenanigans…. They're proud that you've stopped showing up." He paused, as if waiting in case Edward wanted to say something. He didn't; he simply offered a slightly uncomfortable eye slant at me, and then back down at the ground. Kulls continued. "Anyway, since my partner seems to be content to argue, I'll just take on the questioning for now." He paused, then added, "Would it be alright if the other officers here went inside?"

Edward's face, already pale, seemed to whiten even further. "Okay." he croaked hoarsely.

Kulls made a motion to the other two officers who had done the interviewing and they walked into the house.

"Alright, Edward, I just need you to tell me what happened."

It took him a moment, then Edward cleared his throat and spoke, no louder then a soft hushed tone. "I had just pulled up with Bella. My aunt, Esme, had just gotten out of the hospital for surgery, and invited us over for a dinner. I was going to ask my mom to get ready…." He cleared his throat again. "I heard the gun go off, and asked Bella to stay in the car, not that she listened. Then I went inside to see if she was alright. When she didn't answer, I got worried…. I opened the door to her room…."

Kulls shifted slightly, a soft cough clearing his throat. "Take your time, Edward. There's no rush."

Edward nodded, still not looking up from his feet. A few moments later, he continued, even more quietly than before. "She was leaning against her dresser." His voice was monotonous, dead, impersonal. "The gun was in her hand, and there was blood… everywhere. I knew she was dead; her temple…."

Kulls nodded, putting away his pad and reaching out a hand to gently touch Edward's shoulder. "Thank you, Edward." He glanced over to where Carlisle and Grayson were still shouting. "I think it would be fine if you left, if you want or need to. Your story matches up with everyone elses', and I see no reason not to believe you." Then, in a slightly joking manner, he said, "Just don't leave town."

Edward nodded mutely. I offered the officer an appreciative half-smile. "Thank you, Officer Kulls."

He nodded, then turned to enter the house. I grabbed Edward's hand tightly in mine and began pulling him towards the Volvo.

"Where-"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I _do_ know, however, that you are _not_ staying here for a minute longer. Turn off your cell; I can field calls for you." While Edward walked around to the other side after opening my door, I met Alice's eyes through the windshield of Carlisle's car. She nodded, and then I climbed in, glancing at Edward as he stared straight ahead of him, his knuckles white.

Sighing, I nudged him. "I'll drive. Move it."

It went to show how out of it he was, since he helped me over, and wiggled under me so I was driving and he was in my previous seat. Edward _never_ let me drive the Volvo - heck, it took some firm arguing to get him to let me drive _my_ car. And here he was, not even offering a single argument and letting me drive the Volvo.

I drove to the my second favorite restaurant, since Rodnie's closed at three. It was a small Italian place, thankfully _not_ including the word 'bella' in the name. I led Edward inside, sitting down right next to him instead of across. I didn't want to leave space between us right now.

When the waiter came over, I asked for two sprites, since it was the first thing I saw on the drinks list, and some breadsticks. He nodded, smiling kindly, but thankfully not in a flirting way, and left. I rubbed my hand up and down between Edward's tensed shoulders.

"…I don't think you should sleep at home tonight," I offered cautiously. I wasn't sure how he would react to my comment, but I was firm in it. If I had to sneak him into my dorm, I would, as long as it kept him from going back to that house.

He glanced sideways at me, expression mostly blank, if a little sad. After a few moments, he said, "I don't think I should, either."

Relief made my next words easier. "Will you stay at Carlisle's and Esme's, or….?" When he simply shrugged, I took a deep breath. "I can sneak you into my dorm room, if you'd prefer that. Or maybe we can stay in one of the guest rooms at Rose's house. The Hales are okay, but they're rarely home, so they wouldn't mind as long as we didn't trash the place."

He smiled sadly, slightly bitterly, but didn't answer to any of my offers, instead glancing away again. Breathing in a deep breath, I reached my palm out and turned his face back to mine.

"Edward," I said seriously, searching his cloaked green eyes. "Don't shut me out. Please. I don't…. I won't…." I stopped, frustrated at not being able to put into words what I meant. I wasn't going to leave him, but if he pushed me away, I'd give him space. It sounded so contradictory, but made perfect sense at the same time. I'd let him heal in his own way, wait for him, and be there if and when he needed me. Mentally shrugging, I finally softly replied, "But if you want space, just tell me. I'll back off if that's what you need."

For a long while, he didn't say anything, but then he slowly nodded. I swallowed, trying very hard not to feel hurt by his wishes. When the waiter came into view again, though not up to our table, I rose and walked up to him.

"Hi," I said, slightly shyly. "Listen, see the guy I was with? He's going through a really touch time. So can you get him what he wants, and I give you a tab of mine?" When he looked skeptical, I quickly added, "Is Holley cooking tonight?" At his nod, I said, "Go ask her if it's okay. Tell her it's Bella." He nodded, then disappeared into the back. Not a minute, really, later, he came out followed by Holley. Hol was a petite, bright, blond, and smiling young woman with only dark eyes and a thick accent to announce that she was from Italy. Her mother had been the typical beach blond, vacationing in Italy when she met Holley's father. 'It was a hard, fast type of love,' Holley always said her mother described it; 'And the best thing of my life'. Holley moved to the US after she graduated from college to get in touch with this side of her roots. Nonno said her food was the closest he'd tasted around here to original Italian food and he doted on her. He even worked here as a while, before him and Nonna moved to the house they were in now.

"Bella, cara!" she said happily, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back, glancing to where Edward still sat, completely unmoving. That reminded me…. I dug his keys out of my pocket and handed them to her. "Listen, my boyfriend over there-"

"Ooh." she cooed, then glanced at me, eyebrows waggling. "He's a pretty one."

I snorted. "Try gorgeous. But he's had a rough past couple days and needs some time to himself. Would you just put anything he buys on my tab and I'll pay next time I show up? And give him his keys before he leaves?"

"Of course," she said, a slightly worried look in her eyes. "Don't you worry, cara." Holley called everyone cara- love. Her English was so good because her mom had made sure of it; Holley spoke English and Italian fluently. Multitalented, I'd told her; she'd laughed.

Thanking her again, I walked out of the restaurant door, feeling a slightly zing of hurt when Edward _still_ didn't move. But it was okay, I reminded myself, he's just upset.

I walked a few more blocks to a café. Then I pulled out my cell and begged a ride from a confused Jacob.

**Whoa-hey! Don't throw junk at me, I need to write the next chapter for this AND Sorrow! Yikes, maybe I shouldn't upset you all so much. Edward kidnapping Bella in Sorrow, and him shoving her away and her calling Jake for a ride instead of arguing it out with Hyde.... Just remember - I said Jake was NOT interested in Bells whatsoever. Chill. I am ninty percent sure the next chapter is Hyde, and I'm already listening to him being Hyde-ish in my head, so I'll probably get a start on that tonight. However, I'm going to TRY to update Sorrow first. So, review please!**

**Loves and hugs!  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Internal Isolationism

**I have two words.**

**Hyde angst.**

The dull roaring - which took me a while to identify as rushing blood and racing heartbeats - that had been blocking everything out, or at least fading it, had finally pretty much become a subtle background noise. I still, however, didn't want to think about what I'd seen, what Carlisle had said, what I may have done to my relationship with Bella. I didn't want to think in general. I wanted numbness, but all I got was restless pain.

The food I'd ordered wasn't at all appetizing. I figured that if I weren't in such a depression, it might have been some of the best food I'd tasted, but right now…. Even the smell made me scrunch my nose. Still, I forced myself to eat something. I hadn't since the lunch Bella's family had taken us out to, and I needed to keep up my strength. I would have to plan the funeral, take care of arrangements, make sure all the legal issues were in order…. I got a headache just thinking about all of it, my stomach churned nauseously.

I shoved the plate away - probably for the hundredth time - and dropped my head into my hands. It replayed over and over in my head, even though I didn't want it to. Blood, her temple gaping open and…, eyes open and unseeing, the gun, and so, so much pain….

I rubbed my hands over my face, swallowing down the bile. If I hadn't taken the time to make-out with Bella in my car, would we have gotten to the house in time to stop Mom? Or was it going to happen no matter what I did? Was I doomed to lose my mom to her grief from the beginning, was I simply fighting fate since she'd attempted her first suicide all that time ago?

A woman, not the waiter who had been serving me, walked up to the table. "Are you done?" she asked.

I nodded, deciding I was. I needed the cool night air, something to clear my head, something to distract me from this pain. She nodded, but then placed her hand over mine as I started to search for money.

"Oh, no. Don't bother. Bella took care of it all. Here's your keys."

I winced slightly at the mention of Bella, but I took the keys anyways, put a few ones on the table for a tip, then walked out the door to my Volvo. I briefly wondered how she got to school, and almost pulled out my cell to call and make sure she got back alright, but stopped. I simply didn't want to talk to anyone, and I didn't want to burden anyone - especially Bella - with my grief. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice would be suffering their own, and I didn't want to intrude on them; Bella didn't need anything like this, like me in her life.

Did that mean it was time I put an end to something I'd always known couldn't last? I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with Bella for as long as she'd let me, and she had yet to show any signs of pushing me away from her. In fact, it seemed like she was pulling me closer; the only reason she'd left tonight as because I'd asked her to.

Which was probably stupid of me. First I ask her to stay, then I tell her to leave. And now I wanted her back again, but not.

I needed a distraction, something to take my mind off of all of this. I called Tanya.

"Hello Eddie. What's up?"

"Are you going on a job later?" I could have called James, yes, but I didn't want to talk with him, let alone meet him face to face. Then I'd have to fight the urge to pound his face in as well, since it was his fault for taking my mom out and getting her more drunk than she'd been in a while.

"Yeah. Why? You up for a helping hand? No cuts this time, though, I need the cash."

"Fine," I told her impatiently. Now that I was only looking out for me, and not losing money to Mom's drinking, I might be able to lose these jobs sooner than I planned.

Concern entered her voice. "Edward? Are you alright?"

"No." I told her coldly, and hung up. I started the Volvo, then raced to her house. Tanya lived with her two sisters - one older and the other younger - on the outskirts of town, in a rundown apartment building. I ran up the seven flights of stairs to their room, completely ignoring the rickety elevator, and knocked on the door sharply.

Kate, her younger sister, opened the door, smiling at me. "Hey, Edward. How are you?"

I shrugged indifferently, brushing past her into the room. Irina glanced up at my entrance, her face holding a hint of dislike. We didn't get along well, to put it simply, and she blamed me for Tanya's joining. Perhaps she was right; Tanya wouldn't have met James without me, so I was to blame. But if I hadn't intervened, Howe would have dragged her into the drug business, and this way, she was less likely to get into those herself. Selling drugs usually led to using them.

Tanya walked out of one of the doors, smiling at me. The bulky jacket made her seem about twice as big as she actually was, and her hair was braided and pinned to the back of her head. "Hey. We don't have to go for another half hour. You want something to eat, drink?" She walked into the kitchen and I followed her, accepting the soda she handed me, but declining the food. The carbon from the soda did a little to help my roiling stomach, and offered some sugar-induced energy. Tanya hopped up onto the counter, practically inhaling the burrito in her hands, and I leaned against the counter next to her.

"So," she said, setting the food on a paper towel next to her. "What's put you in such a funk?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "Need a distraction, that's all."

"From what? Mom go downhill again? Or is there something up with you and Bells again?"

I glared at her, since technically both were in a way correct. But I didn't tell her anything. Tanya was the only one of our… team that I felt close to, the one that I trusted the most, but in the world we lived in, ties of loyalty were feeble at best, and never lasted long. Confiding in someone could be, in the best situation, the increase of your dirty work and in the worst, the death of you. Best to keep things to yourself if you wanted out fast, and not in a body bag.

She sighed, probably realizing I wasn't going to share, and understanding why. I didn't ask her - ever - about the bruises she sometimes had recently, and she didn't ask me about my home life in turn. If we shared, it was usually something more irrelevant, or information we _wanted_ to be passed on, because it would be misleading.

I hated this world I'd involved myself in; I couldn't wait until it was done with me.

Someone loud came into their room, voice boisterous. I glanced at Tanya with a raised, questioning brow. She muttered something about it being Irina's boyfriend, and went back to chewing her burrito. I went back to trying not to think or feel, the dull roaring growing again for a while. I couldn't tell if the noise in the other room died down on its own, or because of my mental instability.

We didn't speak any more until it was time to leave. Walking out of the kitchen, I noted the man sitting on the couch next to Irina, the ugly look to him, the way Kate, usually happy and talkative, was quietly sitting as far from the couple as possible, her eyes downcast, hair in her face. It just barely hid the beginnings of a bruise on her face.

Anger fired up in me, overpowering the pain, and I stopped, looking from Kate's face to the man holding Irina just a little too tightly. Tanya saw and froze, dread in her eyes.

"Edward," she said quietly. "Come on."

I had wanted a distraction, but right now I wanted to do something reckless. All the anger at James, my mom, myself, the world, all my pain, grief, horror, everything I'd been holding back since earlier today - since James and Mom called me, really - welled up in a huge tide and I lost all sense.

No one need to actually speak for me to know that this man had been responsible for the bruises that had been showing up on Tanya lately - and apparently on her sisters as well. Irina's boyfriends, Tanya had once confided to me, were always losers. I think this one went past loser and into scum with plenty of room to spare.

I stalked right up to him, and all three of the girls stared in fear and shock as I met his dark muddy blue glare with my own. He shoved Irina off of his lap, and she only just managed to keep herself from banging her head on the corner of the coffee table. Standing, he got right into my space, his face lowered into mine. I didn't really register that he was taller and bigger than me, I was too high on my screw-the-world, reckless mindset.

"What are you looking at, kid?"

I glared. "Didn't your dad ever teach you that hitting girls is against the rules?"

He smirked. "My old man didn't, actually."

My fists tightened. I think I said something else, and his face twisted in rage. My blood rushing past my ears drowned out his response, but I was on autopilot. When I saw him pull back his fist, I ducked it then slammed mine into his nose. He stumbled back a step or two, then lunged at me, knocking me backwards and off my feet.

I think something behind my back broke, and something stabbed into my back, but I was beyond noticing or even caring. I was more interested in making sure he didn't hit me more than I hit him. At one point, I even had him pinned under me and my continuous punches, but then somehow I had my back to his chest and his arm around my neck slowly squeezing the air out of me. I struggled, but wasn't really doing my best at it. If I died, was it really that big a deal? No one was depending on me anymore. My mom was dead, my dad… and maybe my sins would be overlooked because I'd done them in hopes of taking the path of lesser evil, and I'd be allowed to join them in whatever happened after death.

But… Carlisle, Esme, Alice. Emmett, probably my best friend.

Bella.

I started struggling more forcefully, but the deprivation of oxygen was taking it's toll. Black and purple spots dominated my vision, and everything swam in and out of focus. Noise came from far away, a little louder, then more faded.

Suddenly, the arm around my neck loosened, and I yanked away, coughing and gasping. I brought a hand up, gingerly rubbing my throat, sense coming back to me. Had I seriously just picked a fight with a guy almost (not quite, but almost) as large as Emmett? _Smart; smooth, Masen_, I told myself sourly.

Tanya and Kate were dragging the guy - obviously unconscious - over shards of a glass vase, towards the door. Irina was standing there, biting her lip, then rushed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Irina had handed me a wet washcloth, and was drinking straight from a bottle of gin. Kate and Tanya came back into the room, locking the door behind themselves.

"I called the police," Kate said. "I simply said that there was a passed out, beat-up drunk outside."

Tanya stared at Irina. "He's not coming back this time."

Irina nodded, then turned and walked into one of the three doors in the apartment, slamming it behind her. Kate sighed.

"You can sleep with me tonight when you get back."

Tanya nodded, then crouched down in front of me. "Kate, go get the first aid."

I raised a brow at her, then winced, adjusting the place on my head that I was holding the wet cloth. "Don't you have to get going?"

She gave me a sour, displeased look. "Edward, seriously. What is wrong?" She enounced each word separately. "You come out of nowhere asking to join me on a job - for free. Then you pick a fight with someone decidedly bigger than you and nearly get yourself killed."

I shrugged, but felt a small stirring of shame. She was right; what the hell was I thinking?

She sighed, then said, "There is no way you're joining me tonight. Besides the fact that you'll probably drip blood somewhere and get caught, you're also in a reckless mood and that in and of itself is too dangerous. Sorry." With a slight smile, she rose and walked out the door.

Kate took her place, a first aid kit in her lap.

I reached out and tilted her head, examining the bruise on her cheek. She grinned. "Trust me; you've got plenty on me. You win."

I laughed hoarsely. "I think I do. At least your's wasn't out of stupidity."

She shrugged. "Well, you may have been stupid, Edward, but you did a great thing. I don't think Irina will bring him back again."

I glared. "If he comes back, Kate, call the cops. Seriously, he could have actually hurt one of you badly."

She nodded, smiled, and applied some kind of ointment to where I had been holding the wet cloth. It stung, and I grimaced, but didn't pull away.

"So. Want to tell me why cool, level-headed Edward started a fight in our living room that broke our coffee table and had to be broken up with a vase to the other thug's head?"

Without thinking, I muttered, "I was being Hyde again."

Laughing Kate asked, "Hyde?"

"Bella calls me that when I act up," I admitted.

Still giggling, Kate responded, "Oh, well, that makes sense. But beyond being Hyde, something had to have been up with you. Tanya thinks so."

Sighing, I said, "Kate…"

"If you don't want her to know about it, I won't tell her. But our mom always had said that it's best to talk about something when it's bothering you before you do something rash. Since you've already done something rash, I'd hate to see what happens next."

I gave a small huff of laughter at that, and debated on telling her anything. Kate was a sweet girl, very kind and honest, and I doubted she'd tell anyone if I didn't want her to.

Finally speaking up as she rubbed some kind of oil into my neck, I told her about my mom's suicide and my actions afterward.

She nodded. "I can see why you wanted to start a fight. I did the same thing at our old school after Mom disappeared. Someone only had to look at me for too long and I'd be in their face. Almost all my friends avoided me. Except Garrett."

I raised a brow.

She smiled. "He's been my best bud since we were both in diapers." Then she bit her lip. "I've been avoiding him since Hank was coming around. The guy you beat up," she explained at my blank look. "If Garrett had noticed any of the bruises, he would have done something stupid, like you did. He tends to act first, think later."

I grinned slightly. "Well, he won't have to worry anymore."

As she finished up, packing the kit again, she softly murmured, "If you feel so bad about Bella, maybe you should go to her. I doubt she's angry - she doesn't strike me as the type from what I've heard - but…."

I stood, unwilling to talk anymore. "Good night Kate."

"Night Edward," she sighed, not getting up from the floor. I walked out the door and down the seven flights of steps.

The chilly night air felt good in my lungs, and against the heated flesh of my bruises. How to explain these away to everyone? I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing as I felt a slightly clump from blood. First, I needed a shower. Where to take one, without going home?

I pulled out my cell and dialed Emmett.

"Hey man," he said right away. "Hanging in there?"

"Yeah," I said shortly. "Where are you? I need a shower, but I don't want to head home."

"Actually, I'm dropping Rose off at school. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks." Hanging up, I got back into the Volvo and started to Emmett's, which was between the bad side of town and the good. His grandma had helped him get the place, and I knew he planned to sell it as soon as he got accepted at one of the universities he'd applied to transfer to and use the money as tuition.

I got there in ten and waited out in the cold - it helped clear my head - until Em showed up. It was not even nine yet, but my day had been so full, and I was so exhausted. But every time I closed my eyes for longer than a second, the image of her room appeared, and I was jolted into wakefulness again.

When he showed up, Emmett didn't say anything, perhaps reading the closed off look on my face. I knew he saw the bruises and few cuts, but he thankfully was silent. I walked straight to his shower, turning it up to a near-blistering heat and letting it pound down on my tense and sore muscles. Dried blood ran rusty down the drain, and I watched it all wash away.

If only the pain could leave as easily.

When I came out, re-dressed and no longer bloodied, Emmett gestured towards the armchair and a bag on it.

"Alice gave it to me before we left."

Moving towards it, I opened the zipper to find new, clean clothes inside. I took the bag and changed out of the ones I was in, feeling better not to be in clothes with traces of blood and such on them.

Emmett was lounging back, watching me with curiosity. "So. Want to tell me why you looked like-"

"I was in a fight?" I finished. At his shrug, I said, "I was."

He raised his brows, but seemed to drop it when I didn't offer any more information.

I grabbed the bag and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged.

"You can stay the night on the couch if you need to."

I glanced over my shoulder at him, then closed the door behind me.

I made myself not think about it, about anything at all, just let myself drive. I knew where I would likely end up, and I also knew if I thought about it, I'd talk myself out of it. And a part of me didn't want to do that.

I stopped, sighing, then pulled out my cell. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Edward?"

"Can you come outside?"

"Two minutes."

I hung up, tilting my head back against the seat rest as I waited, clenching and unclenching my fists. The sweatshirt I wore had a hood, and it helped block view of the bruises on my neck. The cut above my eye was a little harder, but when I checked in the mirror of Emmett's bathroom, my hair seemed to provide some cover. If she saw these marks, she'd get worried, and I didn't want to be more of a bother than I already was proving to be. A bipolar, moody bother.

I heard the door open softly, then shut, and then her soft, smooth hands were on my cheek. I opened my eyes, turning my head to look at her.

"Hey," Bella said softly, her eyes sad and kind.

I swallowed, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her over into my lap. She curled up into my chest, linking the fingers of one hand with mine and hugging me around the waist with the other. I forced myself not to wince as she unknowingly squeezed some of the bruises.

Burying my face in her sweet hair, I blinked hard against the tears. Dammit, I would _not_ cry, not now.

"Edward," she murmured, pulling back to look up into my face sadly. I internally cursed as I realized she'd noticed the unleashed tears. "Let it out. Don't… don't let yourself become Hyde to deal with this; it's not going to help you."

I tried to look away, but she didn't let me, instead grabbing my face in her hands and bringing our foreheads together. Her eyes shone in the dark more than usual, and I felt a twist in my chest as I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"It's okay Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

I grabbed her close, burying my face into her neck. Her hands went different directions, one sifting through my hair and the other rubbing my back calmly. I let myself grieve only a little, and stopped quickly. I wasn't ready to let it out, not yet.

"You should go back inside. You need sleep."

Bella snorted. "Why? It's not like _I_ have school tomorrow."

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Okay, so where are you planning on sleeping if not there?"

She looked straight into my eyes. "Wherever you're staying the night."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want to bother Carlisle and Esme, but they had an extra guest bedroom that we could sleep in. And I had a key to their place, so if we waited long enough until they were asleep…. I glanced at the time. Just after ten. My shower at Emmett's must have taken longer than I thought.

"I want ice cream."

I glanced at Bella with raised brows, ignoring the uncomfortable stretch of the cut above my brow.

She shrugged, blushing just a little, but smiling. "It always makes me feel better, and today has been a rather shitty day. We need ice cream to combat the icky-ness."

Laughing almost truly, I helped her over to the passenger seat and started the Volvo again, driving around town until we found an open ice cream parlor. We walked in, and I told Bella, "I'm paying, since you apparently paid for my dinner."

Smirking, she turned to say something, but then her eyes widened. "Edward. What happened?" Her tone held slight, faint horror.

I frowned for a moment in confusion until her hand brushed my hair from my forehead, revealing the cut. Her eyes scanned over me, taking in the bruises around my neck. She grabbed the sleeves of the sweatshirt and pushed them up, then glared at me. "Where else?"

I shrugged. "My ribs, stomach, I don't know. I wasn't really paying… attention." I finally admitted.

Sighing, she fixed the sleeves again. "The other guy better look worse."

I laughed - again, not entirely falsely -and pulled her close. "He does."

She rested against me for a moment, then pulled away. "You _are_ paying; and this calls for some major, triple scoop, all-the-toppings sundaes, so be ready to fork out the cash."

I wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the soothing presence she provided. I let her order her ice cream, and when I said I didn't want any, she went ahead and ordered me some as well. Then she dragged me over to a table after we paid and told me to eat the damn sundae. I laughed at her; she was cute when she was being bossy.

"Are you ever going to tell me about this fight you obviously were in?" she asked, waving her spoon towards me before eating the ice cream in it. We were almost done, and it was nearly eleven. The place was going to be kicking us out soon, probably.

I smirked at her. "Once you tell me about the orgasmic brownies, Princess, I'll tell you about my night."

She eyed me, then took another bite of ice cream, slowly, seeming to think deeply.

"Alright, Hyde. I'll bite. When I came to get my credit card back from you, and ordered that brownie, Rose saw me eating it and said she wanted her own because it was an 'orgasm in your mouth'. Then, every time I took a bite, I kept hearing her say that. Now, every time I _look_ at a brownie, I think of the Orgasmic Brownie. It's all Rose's fault."

I gaped, just a little. She smirked, and muttered, "And now you will never look at brownies the same again."

I shook my head, remembering how I'd thought I'd hated her at the time. Even through respect for her persistence, I'd only thought of her as a always-gets-her-way spoiled rich girl. I'd been completely wrong.

Sighing, I said, "I went to visit Tanya. We were in the kitchen, and when we came out a while later, this guy was in there, and her younger sister, Kate, had the beginnings of a bruise on her face. Tanya had some recently, but…" I shrugged. "So I got in the guy's face, and we had at it." Frowning, I added, "I guess we broke the coffee table."

She gaped. "Why would you do something so dangerous, Edward?"

I sighed. "I was…. I wanted to do something reckless, and I didn't care, at the time, of the consequences. I… I just no longer cared, Bella. But… I promise, I won't do something like that again." I didn't want her worrying; truth was, it might happen again. And I was always doing dangerous things, it was a part of the jobs James sent us on.

She nodded, looking down at her sundae, stirring the spoon around for a few moments before taking another bite.

The person behind the counter came up to us. "We're closing in ten minutes."

I nodded, standing up, and grabbing Bella's hand in mine. Both of us were silent as we got in the Volvo, and drove to Esme and Carlisle's. Like I'd hoped, the house was dark and silent, meaning they were all asleep. I crept in through the back door, unlocking it and leading Bella through the dark to the guest room downstairs. I scribbled a note telling them we were here, placed it in the kitchen, then pulled off my sweatshirt and shirt, crawling into bed beside Bella. Sighing, she twisted around and wrapped her arms around my waist, eyes dropping with exhaustion.

"Sleep, Princess." I murmured, kissing her gently on the lips.

She responded, murmuring with sleepy pleasure. Chuckling, I pulled away from her and buried my nose in her hair. "Sleep." I repeated.

She yawned, then snuggled closer. "Love ya, Edward."

Letting out a heavy sigh, breathing in her scent deeply to combat the ugly images that threatened to swell up, I clutched her closer. "I love you too."

**All together now... "AWWW..." I know; poor Hydeward. Getting into fights, having gruesome mental images to attack him, in pain, feeling some conflicting issues.... **

**Review, please. I enjoy hearing from you guys, you almost always have interesting things to say!  
**


	37. Chapter 37: Dealing With It Or Not

-1**Hey! What is this? ANOTHER update this week? Why, yes, it is. Haha, if I become scarce, it is because I'm working on writing up a play (surprisingly difficult to do) for English class and trying to bring up my history grade. But I'll try to keep up on the posting!**

BPOV

A loud yell made me bolt upright from deep sleep into complete wakefulness. It was close, and so full of pain that it made my chest constrict. I figured someone had to be dying, tortured.

It was Edward.

His breathing was labored, eyes wide, yet unseeing. Sweat caused his beautiful hair to cling on his forehead, and he was shaking uncontrollably. I heard pounding footsteps from upstairs, but ignored them, instead twisting over and half-crawling so that I was crouching to the side of, almost in front of, Edward.

Placing my hands on either side of his face, I gently brought his eyes to meet mine. "Shh," I soothed. "It was all a nightmare, Edward."

I could see that it would only take one small thing to push him over the edge into crying; his eyes were drowning in his unleashed tears. It was hard for me to understand his situation, but even harder to get why he wouldn't allow himself to cry. It was bad to keep things locked away like he did, and I just knew it was going to backfire on him someday. Someday soon.

He scoffed bitterly, quietly. "No, it all really did happen, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around him, leaning forward so that I was pressed firmly against him and allowing him to know through touch that I was there for him. I rocked him slightly as he dropped his head onto my chest, his arms helplessly coming around my waist as he finally seemed to actually let go. Though it seemed almost… mean to think it, I believed that the only reason Edward was letting go right now was because his sleepy mind wasn't holding back through his over thinking. If he were fully awake, this wouldn't be happening.

The door behind me yanked open, the light from the hall spilling in, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Carlisle, Esme, and Alice peeking in behind them. Edward didn't notice, just continued sobbing into my chest. I wasn't too sure what to do, but I just followed my intuition, rubbing his back soothingly and making hushing noises. Esme touched Carlisle's shoulder, and he glanced back at her, then followed when she began stepping slowly and pointedly away. Alice sent a small sad smile at me before closing the door, leaving Edward and I in the dark again.

"I've lost them both. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. It's my-"

"no," I snapped firmly and lowly. "Don't you dare blame yourself Edward Anthony. If you do, I will seriously smack you, depressed or not."

He shook his head, not looking up. "It doesn't matter what you think Bella. It only matters what I know."

I shook my head, brushing a hand through his hair. "You're wrong," is all I whispered.

Slowly, we laid back, him still crying hard, and soothed him until he slipped into sleep again. I wouldn't tell him, but it was tearing me apart seeming him like this. He was blaming himself for his mother's suicide, for his father's death, for everything that went wrong in the lives around him. And on top of that, he was hurting; I wished there was some way for me to make it all better for him, like waving a magic wand, but there wasn't. The best I could do was be there for him through his suffering, which somehow didn't feel like enough. It would have to be though.

I brushed a hand through his hair once again, staring down into his face. It hadn't relaxed fully, not even in sleep, and I wanted to smooth the wrinkles and frown lines with my fingers. I'd probably just end up waking him though, which wasn't a good idea.

After a few more minutes, I carefully unwrapped his arms from around me, slipped as undisturbingly as I could out of bed, and tiptoed into the kitchen.

Not a minute after I sat at the table in there, small, dim yellow light on for me to see the cookies I was dunking, Alice appeared in the doorway and joined me at the table, pulling close so she could also reach my cookies and milk. We ate in silence for a while, before she finally spoke.

"He's not doing too great, is he?"

I shook my head, then shrugged. "He's not doing great, but I don't think it's as bad as it can be." After a pause, I added, "He got in a fight earlier tonight."

Alice shook her head. "He'll be reckless like that for a while."

"Great," I muttered. I didn't doubt what Alice had said as anything but true. For one, she was almost always right, and for another, I'd drawn almost the same reluctant conclusion.

After a few more dunked cookies, I turned to her. "How are you doing?" I felt sort of bad as I asked it, because I had taken so long to getting around to doing so. Edward had been rather distracting.

She smiled gently. "Don't worry about me. I was never very close to Elizabeth, and though I'm terribly sad that she died - especially the way that she did - I'm more sad for the people who are really suffering. Esme was still crying when Carlisle and I got home. He carried her up into their room and they didn't come down until Rose and Em had finished fixing dinner." Then she rolled her eyes with a soft snort. "Bella, if those two ever offer to make you dinner, say no. They can't cook."

I giggled quietly, but nodded knowingly. Rose had tried making me pudding one year when we first met for my birthday. It… didn't go well.

Yawning, Alice soaked one last cookie and ate it in one bite. When she finished chewing, she whispered, "I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too much longer."

"Night," I whispered as she walked out of the room. I was incredibly sleepy, but the cookies were so good, and I was kind of glad to have some alone time to myself to think.

Edward had pushed me away, and during the time we'd been apart, he'd gotten into a fight and done who knows what else. But he'd come back to me. He hadn't pushed me away for long. I could only hope that that remained true, and he didn't try to seclude himself again. To me, I figured this was going to be worse than his father's death. With that one, he was able to speak to him before he died, and he wasn't the parent, but the child. Now, he came home to find her dead - Carlisle had told me what the cops told him, and that Edward had seen that made my stomach hurt. There was a note, that the cops had taken for whatever reason, but would be given back eventually. It was addressed to Edward. I wasn't sure if I wanted to steal it back, or burn it before he got it; I couldn't know which without reading the contents. Then there was also the fact that Edward had been responsible for his mom, because she hadn't been able to take up her proper position of mother. It would probably be different to lose someone you'd worked so hard to take care of for so long.

I dunked one cookie in too hard, mashing it on the bottom of the small cup, and glared into the cookie-chunk filled milk. I couldn't believe how Elizabeth had done something so selfish as to kill herself, when it was obvious it would be fatal to Edward. For me, it was unimaginable how someone could feel so defeated in life that they thought death was the only option left to them. Maybe I didn't want Edward to read that note - she had always accused him of his father's death when drunk, and being drunk usually, as far as I knew, didn't make people say lies, just things they wouldn't normally admit to. I didn't want to chance those being the last words from his mother that Edward knew.

Sighing heavily, I figured I might as well go back to the bedroom. I didn't want Edward waking up to find me in here with my mind in a twist, because knowing Hyde, he'd just find some way to make it all his fault. Snorting under my breath and rolling my eyes, I got up and dumped the remaining milk into the drain, rinsed the cup, and returned the cookies to the cupboard where I'd found them. I crept quietly back to the room, wincing at every little noise, but gratefully managed to slip back into the guest bedroom without waking anyone - specifically Edward.

He had tossed and turned frequently from what I could tell, the blankets twisted around him and his brow creased slightly. I crawled back up next to him, grabbing his arms and pulling them around me, feeling oddly anxious for the comfort of him. Pressing a soft kiss to his chest, I wrapped my arms back around him and rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes and willing sleep to come. I'd need to be highly coherent and able to think logically if I were to be of any help to Edward in the coming weeks.

Slowly, sleep gave way to awareness. The repetitive gesture of smoothing my hair from my face made me smile slightly; "Morning," I mumbled, turning onto my back and opening my eyes.

Edward smiled half-heartedly at me before leaning down to press a soft kiss into my forehead. "That it is."

I rolled my eyes, then glanced around until I caught sight of the time on the clock, which read 10:36. Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head, quickly bringing one down when I realized Edward was close enough to smell my probably horrid morning breath. He chuckled, leaning over me and removing my hand as my yawn faded, and kissed me slowly on the mouth, taking his time to dip his tongue and tangle with mine.

I wrapped my arms around him, sighing happily. Maybe he really would be okay.

"I almost want to scold you for not going to class… except you seem to have gotten out of that all by yourself." he murmured, shaking his head slightly.

I smirked. "Punching Lauren was worth it, trust me." I flexed my hand a little, wincing slightly at the sprain. Edward noticed, of course, and lifted my hand to look at it in concern.

"How's your hand? Do you need any ice for it?"

I almost told him to take a chill pill, but then another thought crossed my mind. What if… what if telling him to lay off it would make him pull away or something? What if fussing over me helped him in some odd way? I could never understand the way Edward's mind worked, I could only guess at it, but I didn't want to chance it. So I simply said softly, "No, no ice. It's fine, really."

He looked dubious, but sighed and placed a gentle kiss over the knuckle. "Okay. Let me know, though, if there's something I could do to help."

I leaned up and pecked his lips. "Of course." Rolling out from under him, I hopped off the bed and walked out the door, reaching behind me for Edward's hand, since I knew he was there. I smiled slightly, not turning around, as I felt his fingers wrap around mine, and led him into the kitchen.

Esme glanced up from the dishes she was washing. "Good morning," she said quietly, her eye still slightly red. I was sure that if anyone was taking this as hard as Edward, it would be Esme. "We didn't want to wake you two up after your late night, so we let you sleep in. But I put two plates of waffles in the oven to keep warm, and the syrup is in the microwave."

"Thanks," I said and led Edward over to the oven to retrieve our plates. I grinned as I noticed they had chocolate chips. Esme smiled back at me, then dried her hands on a towel and left for probably the living room.

Edward grabbed the syrup, then fetched two glasses and filled them with orange juice. When he sat down, I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I wanted to keep the morning light and easy, no mention of the huge pink elephant in the room.

As we ate, I tried to think of what needed to be done today, and what I wanted to do today. Edward would probably have to start making arrangements or something; I wouldn't know, I'd never been to a funeral except when I was really little. All I remembered was crying a lot and wishing it was all a big mean joke. I wondered if Edward wished it was all an elaborate joke.

But I didn't want Edward's whole day to be full of depressing things, things he wasn't ready to face yet. So I had to make sure it ended somehow on something more enjoyable. Or at the very least, something distracting. I was at a loss as to what to do, though.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked quietly.

I looked up, a little startled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He looked rather dubious, but went back to eating his waffles. When we finished, I washed the dishes, Edward waiting next to me, then followed him out to the living room. Alice met my gaze, then subtly jerked her head towards the stairs. I waited a while before speaking.

"Alice, do you still have the clothes I left over here last time?"

She nodded. "I washed them last week. Come on."

Rising from my seat on the ground next to Edward, I followed her up the stairs to her room. Inside, she turned on her stereo; Paramore began to play, and she turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"How is he?"

I shrugged. "Better than yesterday, I think. But it's not like that's going to last. When he starts taking care of the arrangements…. And I want to find some way to cheer him up, but I don't think I can."

Alice sighed. "Esme and Carlisle are going to talk to him about letting them help, maybe take charge. They don't want him stressing out so much with his finals so close. And they're worried. He's not been focusing in school lately, though his grades wouldn't show it, and he hasn't replied back to any colleges from what they know."

I frowned. "Why not?"

Alice shrugged. "I know I'm waiting to see where Jasper goes. Maybe he's waiting to see where you go."

Huh. I hadn't thought of that. I had told him some of the colleges I had applied to, but how likely was it that he was able to get any registrations in this late or that he applied to the same ones as me? Or he could be waiting to find out if any of mine where close to his. Shaking my head to stop the whirling thoughts, I spoke up. "The clothes?"

Alice walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer. "Right here," she said, handing them over. I began to change out of my clothes from the day before, which were slightly uncomfortable and stiff now. Alice searched through her dresser and closet for clothes to wear as well.

"Did he get into a fight the other night?"

I nodded. "Yep. Apparently this guy had been hitting Tanya and her sisters recently, and Edward felt like being a little reckless. He says it's not too bad."

Alice nodded, looking a little worried. "I really can't wait until he gets out of here. For his safety, I mean," she added quickly. "I don't like all the time he spends with James and the group; they're horrible people."

"Tanya seemed nice," I said in surprise.

Alice shrugged. "I suppose. The rest of them? Not so much."

I thought back to Laurent. "I don't know…."

Alice stared at me in shock. "You've met them?" she sounded slightly hoarse.

I frowned at her as I finished fitting my shirt into place. "Yeah. I saw Laurent at the mall, and then Laurent brought his friends James and Victoria - I think that was their names - into the same café I was in and introduced us. It barely lasted a minute, and Edward warned me they weren't good people, but I didn't think Laurent seemed too bad…."

Alice shook her head vehemently. "Bad, Bella. They're all bad. Avoid them at all costs. They give me chills."

_That_ gave me chills; Alice getting chills was like someone saying the world could end by the end of the week and knowing they might be right. It was worrying, more so than Edward telling me they were of the bad sort.

We went downstairs, and I was slightly surprised to see Emmett down there. He was yelling at some game on the TV; I didn't even stop to see what sport it was. And sitting next to him….

"Mom, Dad." I said in surprise. "How…?"

Renee smiled. "Jasper told us you were here. We wanted to make sure everything was… okay."

Charlie stood up, coming over to wrap me in a hug. I sighed, relaxing into his embrace and hugging him back. "Hey Dad."

When I pulled away, I made quick introductions. "I'm sure you've met Esme and Carlisle; they're Edward's aunt and uncle. This is their daughter, Alice; that over there is Emmett, a friend. And this," I said, reaching over and pulling Edward next to me, "Is Edward. My boyfriend."

Charlie stared at him long and hard. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but thankfully, he smiled after a while and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard plenty of great things about you from both my girls."

Renee came over then, hugging Edward, who looked just slightly taken aback. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He grimaced, gently prying himself away from her and offering a forced smile. "Thank you."

I glared at her from behind his back as he went to sit with Emmett again. She sent a "What?" look right back at me, making me roll my eyes.

Esme spoke up. "Charlie, Renee. Do you have somewhere to stay while here?"

"We were thinking of asking the Hales if they would mind lending us a room."

Esme nodded, and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her. "You two are welcome to stay here if you need to. We have one other spare room, and I'm sure if Edward decides to stay over here, Bella will be too."

Charlie nodded. "Thank you, but we don't want to take up too much room. Seven people in a house seems a little crowded to me."

Esme chuckled. "It really would be, wouldn't it?"

They all drifted into the kitchen to do the talk adults always had, and I moved to sit next to Edward, wrapping my arms around him again and resting my head on his shoulder.

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme left a little after lunch, Alice went to bed to take a nap, and Emmett left so he could get to the community college campus in time for his class. Which left, me, Renee, and Charlie alone together.

"Why don't we go out to lunch?" Renee suggested. I didn't have any better ideas, and Charlie seemed to agree, so we piled into their car and I directed them to Rodnie's. No one I knew well was working there, so it was rather uneventful. Renee updated me on her most recent fad, and Charlie explained about something or another he was trying to get passed or whatever. I brushed over the colleges that had sent me acceptances, and which I were considering the most, and school. Renee scolded me for punching Lauren. Charlie halfheartedly added his comments, but I could see him smirking half the time.

"Oh, and you're no longer suspended."

Renee and I both did a double take there. "Huh?"

Charlie was fighting off a smug smile. "Well, when I explained you were simply defending yourself, they dropped the suspension and were all for you coming back. I however, told them you needed some days off because of a family crisis." At our stares, he held up his hands. "I don't need to offer information unnecessarily. They didn't ask _what _you were defending yourself against, so I didn't tell them. Their fault; not mine."

I started laughing, while Renee tried to scold him through her own snickers. Finishing up, Charlie paid and we drove to the Hale's house.

Helen and Robert were home, thankfully, and more than willing to let Charlie and Renee stay for a few days. Helen immediately pulled Renee to the side to talk about some party that was tomorrow night, and Robert excused himself for a business meeting. Which left Charlie and I alone together.

He leaned back on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping to a game. I couldn't help but smile; even with his name rather well known, he was still the same Charlie that had been police chief long ago, back when I was very little. I pulled a book off of the shelves and began to read it, while Charlie's game continued. We were both calm and quiet until a commercial came on, and Charlie clicked the mute button.

"I was thinking of inviting Robert and Billy for a fishing trip this weekend; I don't supposed you'd want to accompany your old man, would you?"

I grimaced, making a face, and Charlie laughed. "Didn't think so. Renee and I are leaving on Sunday afternoon, and we want to make sure we spend plenty of time with you. Sometimes, I worry that we ignore you too much." he added sadly.

I hugged him. "It's fine, Dad. I know you both love me."

Charlie nodded, but continued, "I worry about you and your mother. I know that I'm gone so often, and it can't be easy on either of you." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have been better to stay chief of police instead of moving up like this."

I shrugged, unsure what to tell him.

Slowly, he added, "Your mother and I… we all need to sit down and talk, before we leave, okay?"  
"Okay," I said quietly, knowing that whatever it was, wasn't good.

Edward called me when he got back to Carlisle's and Esme's, but he told me that he didn't want any company. I called Alice almost immediately, and she told me that her parents said it was really hard on Edward. He'd been given the note, since it was pretty obvious to the cops that it was suicide, but hadn't opened it. I worried endlessly that night, even when Rose and Jasper came over to their house to stay the night and keep me company. Everyone sat down and watched National Treasure together, but I was distracted throughout the whole thing. Finally, it was late enough for me to pass off being tired and go to bed, but I didn't sleep. I simply stared up at the ceiling, out the window, across the room; when I finally dozed off, it was uneasy and I woke up often, restless.

Edward didn't necessarily cut me out of his life over the next few weeks, but he didn't let me in nearly as often as before, either. He kept himself distanced, and I never once saw him grieving like he should; no one else that I asked had either. The only time I'd really seen him express an emotion over the past few weeks was that first weekend, after Charlie and Renee had their talk with me.

I as furious, and Edward had noticed easily. When he asked me what was wrong, I didn't hesitate in telling him.

"My parents are being stupid! They're separating. Renee wants to 'try something new since this isn't working' and Charlie isn't going to make her stay when he thinks he's being so abusive to her needs by being gone all the time. My mom is the one who encouraged him to take the opportunity, to leave his job and further his career, and she makes him feel guilty for it! And he let's her; he just sits back and lets her get away with it." I was furious, and that triggered my tears. How could they both give up on each other so easily?

Edward's expression was soft and sad as he gathered me into his arms, stroking my hair and kissing away the tears that humiliatingly came. He comforted me, and let me express my anger, and was the sweet, loving boy I was falling deeply in love with; already, I feared I loved him more than was probably healthy or expected.

Then, after that small incident, he kept himself distanced. A few times I saw him, he was a little beat up again, obviously having been in more fights, but he never talked about them.

Alice was worried sick, and Esme and Carlisle seemed at a loss as to how to help him. Sometimes, his distancing brought up my anger, but I worked hard to smash it down. He was simply coping the best way he knew how, and he would let us in when he was ready. At least, I hoped he would. I didn't want to lose him to grief.

This was another one of those times. Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were very tolerant during these times, letting me rant away without judging, and always letting me know that I was immediately forgiven for any insulting things I said about him. Sometimes, I got so angry, I left to play pool with Leah in the lounge, and we'd bash our boyfriends together without any reserves. Of course, we both always laughed about it and forgave them their faults in the end, but it was nice to rant.

But this time, it was because he was supposed to be meeting me for our first date since the death of his mom nearly two weeks ago. The funeral was next week, so that his finals would be over and done with. But here he was, a half hour late, and here I was, dressed up semi-well for our night out. To say I wasn't happy was putting it lightly.

A knock on the door finally sounded, and I marched over with a glare, wrenching it open. Edward stood on the other side, one hand lifted back and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't slam the door in my face like last time you were pissed."

I snorted, and did it anyways.

Hyde POV

So I had probably deserved that. Especially since I knew I was about to make her even more furious by telling her I couldn't do this tonight. And I wouldn't have an adequate reason for her. All I could say was that James needed me on a job, and I wanted the money to help pay for Mom's funeral. That, and I needed to distraction. I needed the outlet for my pent-up anger, pain, and grief.

Sighing, I knocked on the door again, waiting a moment before trying the handle. It didn't budge. Grimacing, I pulled out the key I'd hoped I wouldn't need and unlocked it, stepping inside and softly shutting it behind me again.

Bella was sitting on her bed, glaring straight at me. Some part of me bristled at her resentment, but another knew I deserved it. Just because I was grieving the death of my mother, didn't give me a good enough reason to treat her as I had been. She'd been infinitely patient, more so than anyone could possibly be expected to in this situation.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I-"

"Forget it, Edward. Right now, it would be best for you to leave before you spew any excuses. I don't think it's the best time for us to get into a fight."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually," she said nonchalantly. "You won't. Jacob, Leah, and I are going to visit Billy, Jake's dad. I haven't seen him for a while, and promised to come along for the next visit. So you won't see me until Monday. And I am not at all sure you'll hear from me until then either."

I blinked, taken aback.

Bella sighed, her large, expressive doe eyes saddening. "Edward, please. I just can't take anymore of this right now. I still love you, I promise. I just… need some time to calm down. I don't want to bite your head off unnecessarily."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I didn't say anything.

I turned around and left the room.

**Dangnamit, Hyde! Why'd you go and do something stupid like that? Huh? Lol**

**Okay, so, I've now updated both my stories in the same day again, which means I'm rockin all kinds of awesome. For once, our whole family is watching a movie together, Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. My little sister is the only one who hasn't read the books, cause she's lazy and boring and uncool like that. By the time I was her age, I had read all three of them three, four, MAYBE five times. Lol. I seriously need to re-read them again though…. Spring break. That's when I'll take care of it. Teeheehee. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review, you guys are all kinds of awesome at it. You all have yet to reach 70 reviews for a chapter, so let's try at it!!!**


	38. Chapter 38: A Brief Intermission

-1**Haha, look how quickly I updated! You should all be worshipping the keyboard I type on! (lol…) I actually started writing this last night, after my update then, and finished it tonight. **

**There were mixed feelings about our Princess and Hyde last chap. Some were on Hyde's side, other's on Bella's, and a few thought both were pretty much being idiots, lol. In about 24 hours, I got a lovely 40 reviews. I was planning on replying to you all, but, eh. I figured you'd all want an update more. ;) Was I right?**

**I had something I wanted to comment on…. What was it….? Oh, yeah! (I actually spent ten, fifteen minutes thinking about what I wanted to say.) So, I'm sure you all want to know what Hyde does as a 'job' for James, and I got to say. You're going to find out.**

**Just not yet.**

**AFTER BELLA'S GRADUATION, IT WILL BE SOON. And Bella's graduation is in… a month and a half, two months. Something around there. Edward's is two weeks less than that, which makes me think it's two, not less. I know you all are curious, but I have left a few hints, feeble though they may be. Correct guesses HAVE actually come in, but I won't even tell them they're right. And no, I won't tell you. ;) Be patient, dovies!**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I scrubbed my hands over my eyes and blinked blearily at the pages of words before me. My history grade was… lacking, and with finals less than a month away, I needed to get the material down soon. I hadn't spoken to Edward since he came to my room so late Friday night, and I felt horrible about it, but….

I knew he needed time to heal from a tragedy of the magnitude of losing his mother, whom he had worked so hard to keep well, and I knew that I couldn't expect everything to be perfectly normal any time soon. I'd be surprised it he were better by the end of the summer. But….

It hurt me, drained me, having to deal with the shit he sometimes threw my way. I wanted to be the perfect, understanding girlfriend, I really did, but I simply couldn't. Everyone has issues and faults, and mine happened to be holding grudges and becoming somewhat easily frustrated with people, among many others. No one was perfect, not even Edward, and I accepted that. I _knew_ that. It didn't make it any easier to work with, though. I could only deal with so much before I myself started feeling the effects. I was a person as well, and though I wished I could simply let him treat me like this because of his grief, I couldn't. I was only human.

A part of me wanted to call him now, to apologize for my slightly harsher than necessary words Friday, but another felt I had to wait for him to come to me. I had been putting my foot down; yes, he was grieving, but that didn't give him leave to treat people like things to use when he needed them only. I was torn, and Rosalie was now sitting with me, making sure I didn't call.

She glanced up at me right then. "Bella," she sighed. "Just give him time to think it over. It's gonna take a while to get through his fogged, pain-controlled brain right now, but he'll realize that he was being a jerk-ass of a boyfriend and come to you. If you go now, it's not gonna get better. Likely, it'll get worse."

I groaned. "I know that, Rose. You've been saying that since last night. But… what if he went and did something reckless again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you; Alice would have learned about it one way or another and told us."

I bit my lip and tried to study some more. We had a test tomorrow, and I wasn't that ready for it. _Concentrate, focus. Think history, not Edward._

That didn't work for long. Soon my thoughts drifted back to Edward, and my fears that he would have done something stupid. Again.

"Jesus Bella!" Rose huffed, making me jump and blush. She pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Emmett. Listen, Bella's practically freaking here since she and Edward haven't spoken since Friday night cause he was an ass and all. She seems to think he may have done something stupid, so can you…." She trailed off, frowning. Casting a glance at me, she got up and walked out of the room.

I paled and got up to hurry to my bed, grabbing my cell phone and calling Edward. It rang and went straight to voicemail. I dropped it, shoulders slumping. I _knew_ he'd do something stupid. That, or he was ignoring me. Maybe he was really angry about Friday. If I were him, I might leave. Would he leave?

Rosalie came back in, noticed the cell phone at my side and sighed, coming over to sit next to me, her hand rubbing my shoulders.

"Emmett said he went off without telling anyone where he was going yesterday morning, and hasn't been back since. Esme told the school he had a bad day so they wouldn't get mad missing the finals today, but she's worried sick. If he's not back by tonight, they're calling the police to file a missing persons report. It's not your fault sweetie."

The tears slipped down my face. "I chased him off."

She snorted. "Hardly. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up."

I sighed, leaning forward to lean my head on my knees. "I feel sick." I said lowly.

"Lie down," she sighed. "I doubt anything is going to stick in your mind any longer."

I crawled under the blankets, feeling sick to my stomach. Dreadful scenarios of what could have happened played out behind my lids, making horrid nightmares that woke me up in the night. When I glanced at the clock, and realized it was only half an hour later - nine forty, I growled into my pillow, then threw off the blankets, going to sit in the desk chair under the dim glow of the lamp and study some more.

About an hour later - and barely any history sticking in my brain, I heard a buzzing noise.

Glancing around, I saw the lights of my cell phone flashing. I got up so quickly I stumbled to my knees, then crawled part of the way to my cell. I grabbed it and answered as one of the last vibrations neared the end.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella, I need to see you."

I relaxed at the sound of Edward's voice, even tight and obviously angered as it was. At least I knew he was safe. That was so terribly important.

"Where?"

"I'm outside your school."

"Okay," I agreed. Quickly, I scribbled a note for Rosalie in case she woke up and freaked out over where I was, then yanked on a jacket over my tank top, slipping on flip flops and running out the door. My pajama bottoms would thankfully keep me warm in the cool night air; I had started sometimes wearing little cotton shorts to bed, but hadn't tonight.

Edward's Volvo was right outside, and I had to force myself to walk to it. I opened the passenger door and turned apprehensively to look at Edward.

Instead, I ended up gaping. Bruises scattered over his face, dried blood was on his shirt, in his hair, and staining the bandage wrapped around his left hand. I wanted so badly to reach over and unwrap that bandage, see the damage under it, but also felt nauseous at the thought. What the _hell_ had he been doing the past forty-eight hours?

He grimaced as if he knew what I was thinking, but quietly said, "Seatbelt, Bells."

I buckled in as he pulled out onto the street. He drove to the small blocks near the public library closest to the school, silent. I wanted so badly to break it, but was afraid to.

He stopped, then got out of the car; I scrambled to do the same, and was surprised to find him opening my door for me as I turned to do so. I think he noticed, because he smiled slightly dryly, then firmly wrapped his fingers with mine as we walked towards the benches.

As we sat down, I finally gathered the courage to speak. "Edward, what happened? Where have you been? Esme was going to - or maybe already did - file a missing persons report."

He grimaced. "I called her earlier this evening, for a few moments, to tell her I'd be home later tonight."

A stab of pain lanced through me. He called Esme, which was good, but he didn't have time to at least send me a text saying he was safe?

His injured, bandaged hand came up to brush my cheek, then cup my chin, turning it to face him. "I know you want to know what I've been up to. And Bella, I want to let you in. You have no idea how much I do. But… I can't. I have to protect you from this, at the very least, and you have to accept that," he explained desperately. "I don't want this to tear us apart, but I _can't tell you._"

I stared at him expressionlessly. "You were on another 'job'."

He nodded, face pensive.

"It's why you're so beat up."

He grimaced, but an angry light filled his eyes. "The circumstances weren't fully explained to us, and that's why I'm so torn up. The bastard…." He glared over my shoulder for a while, into space, then his eyes drifted back to mine, resolve firming in them. "It's over now, Bella. I'm not going to do anymore of his work. I quit, and he knows why." Both his hands cupped my face now, and he searched my eyes desperately. I kept them blank, not wanting him to know what I was thinking, not really even knowing what to think.

"I'm serious this time; I promise to you, I'm not going off on these jobs anymore. He went too far this time, and I'm not going to be in on it. But I can't tell you about any of it, Bella. It's for your safety, and everyone's, that no one knows. Just… trust me on this. I know I haven't done much to ever earn that kind of unconditional trust, but please. Please."

I sighed, looking away. I didn't know what to make of this. So instead of facing it, I avoided it, moving on to something else. Grabbing his hands, I pulled them away from my face, then flipped over the bandaged one, looking it over.

Edward watched expressionlessly, waiting for me to speak. I moved to the tie holding it together, then paused, looking up at him. He nodded once, and I gently untied it, unwinding the wrapping until it fell away to reveal his bare hand.

The skin on his knuckles was torn away, cut and nearly shredded and bloody. Long cuts glanced down the palm and back, but they were for the most part shallow.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. "If you can tell me." I added, glancing up at him.

He looked so torn, so pained. "I… don't think I can. It would lead to more questions, and I can't answer those, Bella."

Letting out a soft sigh, I glanced back down at his hand, rewrapping the bandage slowly around it. His knuckles seemed to have suffered the most, and I couldn't imagine what had caused them so much damage.

"You can't tell me _anything _about your appearance right now, can you?" I asked quietly, saddened to realize I already knew the answer.

He sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I shook my head and stood up, wrapping my arms around myself. "Take me back to school."

He nodded, moving as if to grab my hand. I tightened my arms around myself, not sure if I wanted to let him in again just yet. I think he flinched, but it was hard to tell in the dark and I decided to ignore it. We got into the Volvo and he drove me silently back to school, stopping and hanging his head as I unbuckled.

The pain leaking off of him tugged at my heart. It was so hard to stay mad at him when I loved him this much. He'd have to turn into some crazy, villainous monster for me to leave him.

I reached over, touching his hand gently, and he looked up, tears in his eyes. My heart - soul - gave a painful yank, and I felt my own eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, trying to keep the water-works at bay.

He shook his head, not saying anything, and pulled me to him. I hugged him close, tightly, unmindful of his bruises. I started crying, and held him even closer.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I- I didn't m-mean to be such a bitch. I ju-just was so t-t-tired of you ignor-noring me." I gulped in some much needed air before continuing. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, clutching me back as well. I felt the warm tears from his eyes hit my neck, where he had buried his face. "No, love. I'm sorry," he said, voice thick and husky. I felt him swallow thickly before continuing. "I knew I was hurting you as well, I could see it, but I didn't stop to try to work on controlling my reactions." He pulled back to look in my eyes, his red and glistening. "I distance people, Bella. It's what I've always done to keep them and myself safe. It's not the best method, but it's always worked for me. Please, try to be patient with me, and I'll work harder at letting you in. After tonight, no more secrets."

I nodded, choking out a laugh as Edward childishly crossed our pinkies in a pinky swear. From now on, we wouldn't hide things. Or so we said now; I knew how unrealistic that was in actuality, but it felt nice and comforting to say. I smiled as Edward leaned forward to seal it with a kiss, which almost instantly turned heated. After not seeing him for three days, and being distanced from him two weeks before that, I was in desperate need of some closeness to him.

"Stay the night," I asked him on a whisper between kisses, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. He paused, looking into my eyes, then smiled gently. "Of course," he murmured, then kissed me again. He parked his Volvo in the parking lot guest spot, then we snuck into my dorm room. Rosalie was still sound asleep, and I picked up the note to throw in the trash. Edward slipped off his shirt, then paused to glance at me.

"I've been in these jeans since Saturday. Would it bother you if I took them off?"

I looked down, cheeks flaming, but shook my head. He chuckled.

"You sure?"

Bravely, on my part, I lifted my gaze to meet his. "Yes."

He chuckled again, but I swore his eyes grew that heady dark green as we maintained eye contact as he drew off the dark, grubby jeans. His boxers, I noticed after a sparse, speedy glance, were black and silky. My cheeks flamed even after such a short look, and Edward laughed softly again, coming over to wrap his arms around me.

"If this bothers you," he whispered huskily in my ear. "I can always put them back on."

I shook my head quickly, then stammered, "I, I, um, don't want… grim. On my sheets."

He chuckled, but nodded, pecking my lips and then holding my hand to lead me to my small bed, really only meant for one person. I fondly remembered the last time Edward had slept in here, when we'd all watched a movie together. Such happier times….

I crawled in next to Edward, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me into his chest. One hand stroked the length of my hair and down to the small of my back, while the other he kept twined with mine and over his heart. His lips pressed to my nose, and I tilted my head and leaned up to press mine to his for another kiss. This kept on for a while, until I yawned, making him smother a laugh in my neck. He always laughed when I yawned during our nightly making out. It wasn't my fault he seemed to need so much less sleep than the average person. What was he, a vampire?

Rolling my eyes at the stupid thought, I closed them and breathed in deeply of his scent. At least he was safe now, was my last thought before sleep.

His scent lingered on my pillow the next morning, and Rosalie laughed as I held it to my nose again. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at her.

Throughout the day, I received a text from Edward when he had breaks between finals testing, then again when he got out of school. My phone was almost taken away because of the consistency of my pulling it out, but I really didn't care too much since I got to keep it in the end. I felt lighter than I had in days, simply because Edward wasn't going to go off on those 'jobs' anymore and we had talked things out and were on good ground again. I practically skipped out of my class to my room, changing into something more comfortable and flopping down onto my bed. I crossed my ankles in the air and flipped rather pointlessly through my history book again.

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Edward stepped in with a smile. I grinned, shoving the book back into my backpack and dropping that dead weight onto the floor. Edward turned on the television and popped in the DVD, then as it started reading the disk, he kicked off his shoes and joined me. His arm wrapped over my shoulders to play with a strand of my hair until the main menu screen appeared and he pressed play, turning up the volume quickly.

"I love this movie." I told him, taking a bite of the candy bar I'd found in the fridge.

He smirked. "It is pretty hilarious."

I rolled my eyes. The Breakfast Club was beyond hilarious; it was the Best Movie of All Time.

Rosalie came into the room with Jasper not twenty minutes after it started, and they both grinned and joined us, Jasper sitting on the floor and Rose sprawling on her bed. When we were at either of our houses, we'd play the movie on Saturday morning's after making probably hundreds of chocolate chip waffles. After that would be Ferris Buller's Day Off - Rose's favorite, then Spaceballs, which was Jasper's. 80's Movies Saturdays. Even though today was Tuesday, and not Saturday, didn't mean we could just walk away from The Breakfast Club.

"Did you know Alice has never seen this?" Edward mentioned about halfway through the movie, when it became obvious all three of us had watched this movie probably one too many times; we were quoting it with perfect timing.

Rosalie and I gaped, then glared at Jasper. "How dare you date somebody who has not experienced the glory and wonder that is The Breakfast Club. You better be initiating her quick, Jaz."

He rolled his eyes. "Will do, girls."

I nodded, then quickly paused the movie, struck by a thought. "You've seen Spaceballs, right Edward?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bella."

Rosalie narrowed hers. "What about Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

He hesitated just a moment, but it was enough for all of us to groan. "Edward…" I gave him a reproachful look.

He at least had the decency to look sheepish. His hand rubbed the back of his head, and he offered up a half shrug.

Rosalie screeched at her phone. "Emmett, you asshat. How can he have not seen Spaceballs? That movie had to be tailor-made for him," she muttered, texting him quickly.

I heaved a sigh. "It seems like we're in for an 80-MS."

Rosalie and Jasper nodded gravely.

Turning to Edward, I said, "On Friday, all of us are going to Rose and Jaz's parents' house to stay the night, and the next morning, you and Emmett and Alice have to watch our favorite 80s movies with us. If you don't show up, I will sadly have to shun you." I nodded solemnly.

Edward was obviously fighting a chuckle; I was as well, but still. Yet, at the same time, a pained look crossed his features.

"I'll be there. Now can we finish the movie?"

It took me a few moments of thinking to realize what had caused the look of pain. After I remembered, I felt like a horrible person for not knowing right away, but I was an avoider by nature; if I could find another way, I would avoid painful or confrontational situations. Edward's mom's funeral was definitely going to be painful on Sunday.

**There ya go! Short? Maybe. Good? You tell me! Review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Bring on the 80s!

**Sorry! Kinda long wait, I know. Did warn you, however. **

**I've had trouble writing this; I can't seem to get it out right, but I think this is as good as it is going to get. Next chapter is going to be rather hard as well, seeing as I have never been to a funeral. Ever. (Thankfully.) **

**If you haven't seen any of these movies, I suggest you go rent them or something, because they are all amazing. I don't know, maybe YouTube has something on them. They are all amazing stupendous, perfectly enjoyable movies. SO GO WATCH THEM.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Alice skipped into the house, Jasper following with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. I laughed at the slightly awkward looking image, and Jasper glanced up, meeting my eyes with his own shining in happiness.

The change in Jasper wasn't very noticeable to people who didn't know him well, but to Rosalie and I, and their parents, it was more than apparent. He was so much happier now, so much less seemingly oppressed and depressed. Alice had lent her light to him, and he had offered his mellowing effect back, and they were both balanced. The saying 'opposites attract' had never seemed more true than when I saw them together.

Alice waved a movie in front of Rosalie and I. "Since tomorrow is 80s Movies Saturday, I figured I could bring my own favorite 80s movie. I almost brought Princess Bride instead, but - though it is an _awesome_ movie of true love, fighting, and pirates - I instead brought Mannequin."

Rosalie and I grinned.

"Of course Alice brought a movie with a mall featured in it. What else would we expect?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, and we all laughed.

Emmett came in from the kitchen with a bowl of potato chips in his arms. "Hey, Pix! Jaz! You brought a movie as well?"

Chuckling, rolling her eyes, Rose said, "Emmett brought one too. Adventures in Babysitting."

I nodded. "That is a pretty amazing movie."

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Jasper asked his sister as he and Alice took control of the armchair. He glanced around the room as if he expected them to pop up from behind the other couch and wave ribbons in a rather unorthodox manner.

Smirking, Rosalie replied, "They saw all the 80s movies and skedaddled to the Lake House."

Jasper and I both chuckled; Robert had tried to join our movie-fest once, dragging along Helen. They'd been terrified of our Saturday get-togethers ever since.

Some may say frighteningly obsessed; we simply preferred the term "fanatics". It sounded less bad.

About twenty minutes later, Edward showed up, and I hopped up from my seat to place a kiss on his cheek. He held up the movie in his hand. "I brought my own, like you asked," he chuckled softly, moving his lips so they brushed against mine.

I snatched it from his hands, looking it over seriously; Rosalie came up behind me and took it away, bringing it to Jasper for inspection. He glanced at it and immediately grinned.

"Edward, my man, you just won total redemption for not having seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off."

Rosalie smacked her brother's arm. "Not total. But he did gain back some points."

"The Goonies was a good choice," I whispered to him, wrapping my arms up around his neck, standing on my tip toes just a little to be able to reach.

He chuckled, his hands coming back to cover mine for a short while. "Well, I always did love the movie; I wanted to find pirate treasure so much when I was little, that my dad actually set up a treasure hunt one Easter instead an egg hunt. I had the best time."

I smiled at his fond reminiscing, but inwardly, I felt a slight stirring of worry. Beyond the fondness I could see the pain and sadness. Knowing that his mom's funeral was in two days didn't help matters, and I decided to quickly distract him from the pain.

Rosalie plopped down onto the couch, resting her head in Emmett's lap, her blond hair spilled across behind her and Emmett brushed his fingers through it slowly. Alice and Jasper had taken the love seat, so I brought Edward over to armchair and sat down in his lap, curling into his chest.

"Jasper," I whined teasingly. "What is taking the food so long?"

He gave me a look. "Well, seeing as how Emmett ate it when I brought it out earlier, I think it'll take as long as it did before."

I looked down at my growling stomach and shushed it. When that didn't work, I rose up and announced, "The Godzilla rampaging in my tummy isn't satisfied by that, so I'm going scavenging for a snack."

I was searching the cupboards in the kitchen, stretching up on my tiptoes to see if there was anything hiding behind the cereal. Since I wasn't quite tall enough, I had to keep brushing it with my finger tips, attempting to move it aside. I felt the heat of Edward pressing into my back as he reached past me. He brought the box down, then asked with slight amusement, "What are you looking for, Bella?"

I huffed, propping my hands on my hips, and muttered, "_Not_ oatmeal."

He chuckled, putting the box back, and turned me around, his hands resting gently along my waist. "Well, what are you looking for, love?"

I shrugged, glancing around. "Something yummy. Like smores, which I can't have until after dinner."

Shaking his head, Edward pecked me on the lips. "Well, I think we can break the rules just this once. I won't tell if you won't."

I zipped my lips, smiling at him as he released my waist to head over to the fridge. He pulled out one of the chocolate bars, then walked over to the toaster oven, where the gram crackers and marshmallows waited. He broke off half the bar, set it on one half of the crackers, then tore one giant marshmallow in two parts and set them on the other half. Both halves were set in the little oven and he turned the dial.

I leaned into him, resting my face against his chest. He sighed lightly, his nose brushing the top of my hair. "Bella," he said quietly, questioningly.

"Hmm?"

When he didn't continue after a few moments, I glanced up at him. He was frowning, staring off into space, looking entirely lost in thought.

"Edward?" I pressed lightly, a small frown pulling down my brows.

He sighed again, and looked down at me. His mouth opened to say something, but he toaster oven buzzed, and he turned around, gingerly pulling out the two pieces of my smore and squishing them together. He grabbed a napkin and put it under the melting mess, then passed if off to me. Without saying anything, he left the kitchen.

I stood there, completely confused as to what had just happened. I had no clue what he had been going to say, and something told me that moment was never going to come back, was lost to time. Whatever he was going to share with me… well, he wasn't now. Sighing, I ate my snack and then joined the rest in the living room.

***

"MOVIE TIME!" Emmett shouted, rousing me from sleep. I moaned sleepily, prying my eyes open. They peeled back just in time to see Edward's thrown pillow smack Emmett in the back of the head hard enough to make him stumble. Scowling, Edward buried his face back into his arm, his grumbles lost to the muffling. Rosalie laughed at Emmett, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and Alice and Jasper came out of the kitchen, bowls of cereal in their hands.

I rose up and stretched, arching my back and sighing happily as it cracked into a more comfortable shape. I was about to ask about breakfast when suddenly I was being yanked backwards. Edward had wrapped one arm around me and pulled me down onto the blankets next to him, his eyes still closed and that funny, adorable pouty frown on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"To get breakfast," I said obviously, glancing down at him as if he were insane.

He shook his head, a "un-uh" coming out from him, making me giggle. Alice smiled, and I could tell she was happy to see her cousin not so depressed for a while. Rosalie stood up, dragging Emmett with her.

"Come on," she said with amusement in her tone. "Let's get ourselves some breakfast and then we can start the movies."

I pouted. "I want choc chip waffles."

Jasper snickered. "We know, Bella. But unfortunately, it seems we are out of waffle mix."

I struggled to get upright, but Edward tightened his hold, scowling again. Rolling my eyes, I propped up on my elbows, as far up as I could get, and huffed at Jasper. "Can't we use… I don't know, cake batter or something?"

Alice laughed, and Jasper shook his head. "No, Bella."

I fell backwards, arms folded across my chest. "Well that sucks." I protested loudly.

"Why are you all so _loud_ in the morning?" Edward groaned, flopping onto his back, throwing an arm - rather dramatically - over his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Of course, he couldn't _see_ me do it, but it was the act of defiance that mattered the most.

Mainly.

When Rosalie and Emmett came back, they both were carrying two bowls. I was confused, until Rosalie handed one to me. I thanked her, sitting up and pushing aside the blanket before I began eating, wondering if the extra one was for Edward.

A soft snore came from my side, and I glanced down at him in amusement. He was so cute.

Emmett started on the second bowl, slurping the milk. Alice - already finished with hers - danced up and set her bowl on the kitchen table, then slipped one of the DVDs in.

After pulling the blankets back on, I nudged Edward's leg with my toes, smirking as he jumped, his eyes snapping open.

"What did you poke me with, an ice cube," he muttered, scrubbing his face with his hands and then dragging them through his hair. I snickered, and touched my toes to him again.

"Nope."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled my foot into his lap and began rubbing my toes quickly, heating them up. The Root Menu screen popped up, and I quickly asked, "Do you want breakfast?"

He shook his head, muttering a quiet "not hungry", and I nodded, biting my lip. Alice pressed play, then ran back to Jasper, practically leaping into his lap. She was bouncing in place, she was so excited.

"I can't wait! The Breakfast Club sounds so good!"

Rosalie nodded seriously. "It is amazing."

As the casting credits began, Rosalie and I began singing along to the song Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds.

"Yeah," Jasper quoted later. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

We all snickered, and I leaned back into Edward's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, one of his hands playing with my fingers, the other tracing small patterns across my stomach. It left me easily distracted, but thankfully the movie was so good I could at least focus semi-well.

After the amazingness of The Breakfast Club, we watched Spaceballs, because Rosalie said we had to introduce Emmett to '_his_ movie'. Rose did have a point; Emmett didn't stop laughing the whole time, his loud boom rising above everyone else's. I think he fell in love with Dark Helmet, but he loved Yogurt as well. He started chanting "Again, again!" when it was over, but Alice bounced up and put in her movie.

The guys even laughed sometimes - I mean, a mannequin coming to life? - but it was more a girl's movie. We took a break for lunch, then started Adventures in Babysitting. Emmett insisted we rewind the blues concert and watch it again. And again. _And_ again - until we all knew the words and were singing along. Robert and Helen called at some point during this learning session, and we paused it to have a short conversation with them. Alice called Esme and Carlisle to let them know that we were all going to stay here probably for another night. She assured them that we would all be at the funeral on time. It was the first time mentioned that day, and I winced at the obvious drop in mood.

Next was the Goonies, but I was unable to focus on it, because Edward obviously wasn't. I had no clue how to draw him out, and I wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

Finally, Rosalie stretched onto her tip-toes and announced "I'm calling for pizza. Don't start Bueller without me."

I snapped a salute, nodding, and twisted around to face Edward. I was vaguely aware of Alice and Jasper slipping into the twilight, and of Emmett going after Rosalie. Thankful that they had left us alone - purposely or not - I shifted some more until I faced Edward straight on. This had me straddling him, but I tried not to think about that.

He looked at me, raising a brow. "What are you doing Bella?"

"Talk to me, Edward," I begged lightly. "Please."

He gave me a confused look, that was so good it had to be practiced. "I don't know what you mean," he sighed. "Why don't we-"

I grabbed his face in my hands. "You were going to tell me something earlier. You didn't. You haven't been paying attention for the past hour and a half, you're mind has been somewhere else. Talk to me."

He sighed, his eyes dropping. "Don't worry about it, Bells. Everything…. Everything will be fine. Eventually."

I wanted to press him for more. But I didn't know how, or what to press for. I simply knew that he had to share with me sometime, and could only hope he would open up eventually. Rosalie and Emmett came back in, Em chanting something about the pizza, and then she pulled him up the stairs.

"Pizza should be here in twenty minutes or so, so I figured we can wait for it to show up. Money's on the counter!"

I nodded to let her know I heard, but she didn't even glance back to see it, just kept rushing up the stairs. I didn't even want to think about what they might do up there. _Alone_.

I sighed, pulling myself away from Edward. He leaned back against the couch, and I walked down to the bathroom down the hall, closing the door and locking it behind me. My hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pulled out, teeth gritting. My back slumped against the door and I slid down to the floor.

Everything was so stressful for me right now. I was working hard to keep my grades up, finals were in three weeks, Edward's mom's funeral was tomorrow, Edward was in pain, my parents were separated, I had yet to get back to any colleges (oops), and it was all just happening at once. I rubbed my temples with my fingers, hard, wishing I could push it all away for a while and deal with each situation one by one., with unlimited time.

And there was the fact that my mom had called me Friday morning. She wanted me to know that she was at the house in Phoenix, and she would still be showing up for my graduation. She had wanted to know if I wanted to fly out there one weekend to go dress shopping for Prom. _Me _- Prom. Not a good mix. I mean, yeah, my balance had improved, but high heels and dancing always pushed it. I told her I would think about it.

The conversation had been stiff, slightly awkward. I was angry with her for being the one who wanted to do the whole separation thing in the first place, for being the one who could never just simply stick with something and work on it when it was no longer easy. I was mad at Charlie for letting her walk all over him like this, for not putting his stupid foot down and telling her that they were going to work it out. Overall, I was pissed at both my parents.

Edward was in so much pain, it hurt simply to think about it. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most draining, emotional roller-coaster days I had ever experienced, and I knew it. I didn't know exactly what to expect, and I was almost nervous about it, anxious for it to be over with. Edward hadn't read the note yet, he'd told me. I had wanted to ask why, but the look on his face said not to, so I hadn't.

I scrubbed my hands over my face repeatedly a couple times, sighing deeply. Once school was out, I was going to take a _long_ relaxing vacation on some beach somewhere.

The door bell rang downstairs, and I picked myself off of the floor, absently dusting off the pajama pants, checking my face quickly in the mirror, and opening the door, walking down the hall back to the living room.

Rosalie and Emmett were coming down the stairs, Alice and Jasper walking inside, and Edward was coming from the front door with three boxes of pizza. Emmett let out a whoot, pumping his fist into the air, and nearly charged Edward for the pizzas. Alice rolled her eyes, letting go of Jasper's hand to come stand over next to me.

"Let's let the crazy animals get their food first."

I smirked. "You mean Emmett and Rosalie, right?"

She nodded once firmly. "Yep."

Emmett was grabbing at least four pieces , considering a fifth; Rosalie glaring each time he reached for a piece she wanted. Jasper snatched pieces from under her nose, one right off her plate. She was putting her fourth slice one when she noticed she only had two.

"Jasper!" she shouted, then smacked his arm, stealing the piece back. Edward rolled his eyes and moved around the group to where Alice and I stood.

"Here," he said quietly, handing me a plate with four pieces, two cheese, two pepperoni. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

He smiled back absently and I sighed as he walked back over to where we had been sitting. Alice smiled at me sympathetically, and went over to the pizza boxes.

Emmett plopped down onto the couch, plate in one hand, the other pulling Rosalie into his lap. She rolled her eyes, but was smiling as she took a sip of soda.

Jasper came over and handed cups of the fizzy drink to each of us, Emmett saluting him as he received his, then chugging at least half of it. I sat down next to Edward as the menu screen popped up and Rosalie clicked play.

As it started, Edward draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer, pressing an almost-absent kiss to my head. I smiled, snuggling closer, and prepared to enjoy my pizza and Rosalie's favorite 80s movie.

The lights were off and we were all settled comfortably as Ferris appeared on the float. Rosalie and I grinned at each other, and Jasper sighed.

"Here we go again."

"What?" Alice asked, her tone and expression confused.

"Watch." was all Jasper said, amusement lacing his voice.

As Ferris began singing, Rosalie and I hopped up and began dancing like the chicks on the float with him, mouthing the words dramatically. I had lost count long ago of the number of times we had watched this movie, let alone this scene. Like Emmett had made us repeat the Babysitter Blues, Rose had made me learn the moves and words to this part of the movie. It was kind of funny, actually, because we had one dressed up last year like the girls on the float for Halloween. It had been kind of an inside joke, because Halloween had been on a Saturday.

Emmett let out a wolf-whistle, and then Jasper jumped up and held the clicker in his hand, mouthing the lyrics into it like a microphone, and Alice laughed loudly, clapping. I was breathless from laughter and the dancing by the time the scene ended, and Rosalie, Jasper, and I all high-fived each other. Emmett yanked Rosalie into his lap, kissing her a little too passionately for a situation where they weren't alone.

"_Eew!_" Alice smirked, putting her fingers up in a cross as if to keep them away. "Jasper, tell your sister to stop being gross." She just barely managed to contain her giggles.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper came and sat down with her again. "Rose, Alice says to stop being 'gross'."

Rosalie pulled away, sticking her tongue at Alice. "Like it's not 'gross' to see your brother and best friend making out?"

Alice looked affronted. "When have you seen that?"

I snorted, sitting down next to Edward. "Alice…." I shook my head. "Never mind. All I'm going to say is don't ask. Because you don't want to know."

Rosalie was smirking, and Alice seemed to take my advice, because she simply huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back into the seat.

I was turning my attention back to the TV screen, when Edward's hands snaked around my waist, lifting me up and into his lap. Next thing I knew, his smooth lips were caressing my neck and shoulder, bringing goosebumps and racing chills to my spine.

I tried to focus on the movie but it was rather difficult with Edward's hands and fingers tickling up my sides again and again, his lips keeping a circuit across my neck. After about ten minutes of distraction, I clamped my hands over Edward's and twisted myself to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed sharply.

He smirked. Slowly, keeping eye contact for as long as he could, he put his lips to my ear. "You can't expect no reaction from me after watching you dance like that, now can you?"

A raging blush swept my cheeks, and I looked down, wondering if it were really that impossible to disappear.

He chuckles whispered over my ear, and then he was trailing his lips very slowly down to my jaw, to my neck, back up to my jaw again, down, again, again….

My breathing was rather unsteady, and I kept my hands clamped firmly over Edward's, keeping them from moving around as well. They were instead wrapped tightly around my middle. Sighing, I leaned back into Edward's chest more fully, staring unseeingly at the movie for a while, until the laughter of everyone else broke Edward's concentration.

I giggled softly, letting go of one of his hands and placing it over his cheek. "Why don't we actually watch the movie now, huh?"

He sighed, his breath tickling my ear. "Fine." His lips brushed a soft kiss over my skin again before he added, his voice low and husky and oh-so-very-sexy, "I'll just have to pick this up later."

Oh. My. Lordie.

**Haha, okay, I actually kind of think this is some of my not-as-great work, though there are one or two parts I like. All those movies mentioned? I personally own Ferris Bueller's Day Off (If you haven't seen this, you have no idea how fun it could be to ditch if done right) and The Breakfast Club (giving whole new meaning to detention and high school). My "family" has the Goonies (haha, talk about a weekend adventure), Spaceballs (May the shorts be with you!), and as of just last night Adventures in Babysitting (…Chicago seems to be pretty popular in these movies, huh?). The only one I don't have is Mannequin, and I haven't seen it in ages, actually, sadly. But it's still pretty good.**

**Please review, sorry again about the semi-long wait!**


	40. Chapter 40: Ashes to Anger Dust to Grief

**Yowza, so sorry it took so long. I did warn ya, though.**

**I finished the play for English - a remarkable 30 or so pages, and - so far at least - the class seems to like it well enough. My history grade is up, which is such a relief, I can't begin to tell you. **

**I'm on break now - yipee! And it's... almost one in the morning, haha. But I wanted to get going on this chapter, and then it was flowing so well.... So, yeah.**

**Okay, I think I messed up some details of funerals and such, but cut me a little slack as I have never been to one, and when I realize what mistakes I had made, they were from chapters back and I didn't want to mess up the story to fix them. So, pretend that this is how things work if you find something wrong. Okay? Thanks.**

**Please, enjoy, and don't kick me in the rear for taking so (choice swear word inserted here) long.  
**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw had my heart breaking. Edward was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase across the room, his elbows resting on his knees, a small crumpled envelope in his hands, flipping over and over. His hair was in disarray, like he'd spent the better part of half an hour yanking at it, and deep, dark circles bagged under his dull eyes. I slipped the covers off of me and stood up, treading carefully over Alice and Jasper and watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip in the mess of blankets, and then padded over to sit next to Edward.

He didn't look up as I leaned into his side, but after a sparse moment, he blew a huge breath out and leaned slightly into me. "I haven't read it yet." His voice was a hoarse whisper, scratchy from lack of use and sleep.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet not only in consideration of the other two couples still sleeping. This was one of those conversations where silence was mandatory.

He swallowed thickly. "I… can't." He shook his head, flipping the envelope faster. "I just… can't bring myself to."

I looked up at him. "Then don't. No one's going to ask you if you've read it yet, Edward. No one expects you to have to read it any time soon."

He just shook his head. "Bella…. Today is my mom's funeral. _Her funeral_. This is the last thing she had to say to me…. How could I not read it before she's…." He squeezed his eyes shut, not allowing himself to cry. Past the pain and sadness, a small spark of annoyance lit. What is it with men and seeing emotion as being the same as being a wussy?

"Edward-" I wasn't even sure what I was going to say, but he cut me off.

"Open it for me."

I blinked. "What?"

He thrust the battered paper into my hands, not looking at it or me. "I…. Just, open it for me. I can't do it, but… please."

I swallowed. "Edward… I…. Are…?"

He shifted his eyes to mine, the green no longer dull but burning with an intensity. "Open it for me, Bella. Please."

Swallowing, feeling vaguely nauseous, I turned the envelope over so I could tear open the flap. My fingers trembled, and I swallowed again, though it did nothing for my dry throat. Taking a deep breath, I sharply ripped my finger under the seal, feeling the paper resist and then give. Quickly, as if it were burning me, I pushed it back at him.

Hoarsely, he croaked, "Thanks." His hands trembled at least as bad as mine, probably more so, as he pulled the paper out. I could see the curving writing on the front, which made me wonder if she had been sober or not. How could someone take their life being perfectly sober? I shuddered, the next question chilling me. If she hadn't been sober, what would she have written to Edward?

I turned my eyes to his face and bit back a gasp. His throat was working thickly, his eyes swamped with unleashed tears. I was surprised he could even read past that amount of water. He blinked once, very quickly, and the tears finally fell, big, fat, wet tears that fell more and more rapidly as time went past. He let one of the hands holding the letter move up to scrub his face, then blindly, not looking away from the words of the letter, reached for my hand. I laced our fingers together, bringing my other hand over to wrap around his as well.

I watched as he choked out a small almost laugh, and flipped the page over. His shoulders shook as he held back his sobs, and everything in me ached for him. If there were some way for me to take his pain, I would. I so, _so_ would.

Sniffing, he set the letter carefully back in the envelope and rubbed his hand over his face, a small fake laugh leaving him.

"Sorry."

I tugged the hand mine were holding to get his attention, making sure to meet his eyes and hold them when he turned his head my way. "Don't be."

His lips lifted up in a small version of his crooked grin, and he leaned forward, pecking me on the lips. "I love you," he whispered against them.

I smiled, leaning towards him for another small kiss. "I know. I love you too."

"Eew; if you two want to make out, I'm sure Rosie and Jaz have a spare room somewhere upstairs."

Edward and I pulled apart and stared at where Emmett was struggling upright from sleep. Rose laughed, walking in from the kitchen, and Alice and Jasper chuckled, though I didn't see them on the floor. At my confused frown, Rosalie said simply, "Kitchen table." To Emmett, she said, "Come on, big guy. We've got omelets being made in the kitchen."

I turned back to Edward was they left the room, rubbing a hand up and down his arm comfortingly. "You want to go join them?"

He stared across the room, a small frown between his brows. Finally, he nodded, and rose, stuffing the letter in his pocket then reaching down to link our fingers together again and pull me after him. I was curious to know what she'd written to him, burned to know, but I wasn't going to ask. It would be intrusive, rather insensitive, and I was confident that, one day, he might share it with me.

Emmett was scarfing down a whole omelet, while Alice was picking at Jasper's, her expression far-away and saddened. Rosalie set down two plates in front of Edward and I, then sat down with her own, eating silently. I glanced over continuously at Edward, noting that he didn't eat much. I wasn't about to push him, though, especially since I was forcing the fork to my mouth each time.

When we all decided to give up on eating, we grabbed our clothes and went to guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and bedrooms. Rosalie dragged Alice and I in with her, and Alice immediately went to the closet, searching through it for something suitable. She pulled out a sleek silk skirt that flowed around Rose's knees, and a elegant black shirt to go with it. I took out the dress I'd brought in my bag, knowing I wasn't going to go back to the dorm, and pulled it over my head, staring in the mirror as my hair settled around me. I needed to get a haircut soon, I noted irrelevantly, grabbing a strand between my fingers and twisting it.

Alice and Jasper had made the short drive last night after all the movies so Alice could get clothes, and they stopped by Emmett's to grab his. Of course she looked fashionable, but appropriate, and her graceful heels made her slim frame even more willowy, and her spiked hair was perfect as usual.

We all got ready in silence, sharing Rose's make-up, grabbing our purses and walking down the stairs. The guys were waiting, dressed in dark slacks and shirts, the atmosphere morose. Edward's hair looked like he'd tried to tame it somewhat, to little avail. None of us talking, we walked outside and got into the cars, Jasper and Alice with Edward and I in the Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett in Rose's BMW.

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, more to Edward throughout the whole, tedious thing. Though I hadn't particularly _liked_ Elizabeth Masen all that much, I loved her son, and that was more than enough reason to be here and mourn her passing. I may not have agreed with her on how she treated Edward or about her methods of coping with her husband's death for three years, but she _had_ loved Edward, just… forgotten, I supposed.

I was distantly aware of the solemn, gravely-intoned words being spoken, but more than anything, I was aware of Edward's tight, bone-crushing grip on my fingers. They'd lost feeling some time ago, but I didn't have the heart to move them from his. I was staring forward, aware of people coming forward to speak and sitting back down, but I was focusing on my peripheral vision. Edward's face was tight, frozen, but it didn't stop the pain from leaking through his eyes, nor the way it was obvious that his breathing was shaky at best. Dimly, I was aware of Esme sobbing a few seats down from me, of Alice clutching Jasper and crying silently, of Carlisle doing his best to console his wife through his own grief. But all of that was so unimportant next to the fact that Edward was sitting here, trying to be strong, and simply breaking my heart all the more for it.

I wasn't aware we were leaving the stifling room until I realized that the shuffling noise I was hearing was everyone standing up and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled slightly, sadly, at me, then wrapped his arm tightly around Alice and led her out of the funeral home, behind Carlisle and Esme. I tugged gently at Edward's hand, and he started, glancing up at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Come on," I said quietly, a little hoarsely. How long had it been since any of us had spoken? Not since breakfast, at least, I thought, and glancing at the time on my cell, it was nearing lunch. Sighing heavily, I leaned against Edward and stepped into the Volvo with him.

I think the whole thing finally hit Edward the hardest when they put her in the ground. As the finals words were spoken, and people began to step forward to place flowers and such over the casket, Edward just simply froze. For a panicky moment, I worried that he wasn't breathing, until it became obvious they were so shallow they were barely appearing. His face went deathly pale, his eyes unfocused, his hands clenching so tightly into fists that the knuckles flared white. I looked up as they lowered Elizabeth into the ground, and unlike before, everything became suddenly too obvious, too loud and realistic. I was acutely aware of Esme sobbing, of how her knees seemed to give out and Carlisle had to support her. Alice had buried his face into Jasper's chest, clutching on for dear life. Rosalie and Emmett were standing by quietly, sadly, mourning not only for the death of Elizabeth but also for the pain their friends were going through.

There was a slight breeze, one of those lovely spring ones that worked well with the sunshine and normally made you smile and appreciate being alive on this day. I could hear the traffic in the distance, the crushing oppressive respectful silence that seemed to be the atmosphere of every cemetery everywhere.

The tears began to slip down my face. Yeah, I may not have liked her very much. Yeah, she may have killed herself, knowing what it would do to those around her or not knowing, but it was still a sad thing. Sad she wouldn't be around to see Edward graduate, sad she wouldn't see him go to college and get a career - hopefully in something he loved. Sad… just sad.

And then… Edward lost it. It must have either finally sunk in fully, or become too much, but it didn't matter really why. He broke down, though through most outward appearances you couldn't tell. But I saw it happen in his eyes. A slightly wild and frantic look light them up, and all his muscles tensed, his jaw clenching, the corners of his eyes tightening.

And then it was over. I wasn't even aware of what was going on; everything just seemed to fast forward until it was finished, leaving me blinking and trying to regain my bearings. Edward stared down at the place where his mother now rested, next to his father, and didn't move. Heck, I doubted he blinked.

Carlisle came up, resting his hand on Edward's shoulder, and murmured something to him. When Edward still did nothing more than stay blankly at the headstones in front of him, Carlisle sighed and walked over to where I stood a few feet away.

"Bella," he said quietly.

I swallowed, cleared my throat a couple times, and managed to speak. "Carlisle."

He sighed. "I'm going to take Esme and Alice home now."

I nodded, then added, "I'm staying here with Edward."

There was that unspoken thought in the air, that 'for when he finally truly breaks down'. Carlisle gave me a strained pulling up of his lips, and headed towards his car, where I could see Esme sitting morosely. I turned back towards Edward, and sighed as I saw him on his knees, hand resting on the front of Elizabeth's headstone. Uncertainly, I took the few steps required to reach him, and knelt down at his side, placing a hand on his arm.

"Edward?"

I watched him swallow, then say hoarsely, "I keep wishing I'll wake up, even though I know I won't."

Closing my eyes for a long moment, I braced myself before reopening them and facing Edward. "I'm sure it'll get easier."

He sighed heavily, bringing his hands up to his eyes and shoving the heels of his palms into them. "It-"

He shook his head sharply, then looked back at his mom's grave. "I want her back."

Slowly, I wrapped my arm over his shoulders. "I know you do, honey," I croaked out. "But she's… not. And you'll eventually have to accept that and move on. She wouldn't want you to be hurting forever."

He twisted around and leaned into my shoulder. "I know. I really do know that. But…. God, Bella, it _hurts_."

And he fell apart. Huge, gut-wrenching sobs came up from his chest, wracking and heaving his body. I wrapped both my arms around him, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed into my chest. But the grief didn't seem to last very long, at least, not as long as I expected. Anger took it's place. He wrenched away from me, pacing in front of his parents graves, looking ready to throw something or at least hit something. Sure enough, he stormed his way over to a large oak tree several yards away, past the back graves, and I quickly followed after him, nearly running to keep up. This, of course, was very stupid of me, seeing as I was in heels - not too high, but high enough - and the grass wasn't the best place to _walk_ in them, let alone run. I stumbled to my knees, but quickly righted myself in time to see Edward slam his fist into the tree.

"It's not fucking_ fair!_" he roared. "I didn't do anything to deserve this, I didn't do _anything_ to _fucking deserve this!_ I _ruined_ the past three years of my life, Trying to make things _easier _for her to cope and get better! But she never tried _at all_!"

I blinked back tears and swallowed past the lump in my throat, then attempted to croak, "You-"

"You can't begin to grasp the kind of _hell_ I've put myself through for her. And it was all for _nothing!_ This isn't the first time she's tried to kill herself, you know. She's done it before. That time, I found her in time to save her, but do you know what she told me? That she _wanted _to die; it wasn't an accident, and I _ruined_ her last chance at happiness." He scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

I swallowed thickly, fear trickling through me. Oh, I wasn't afraid that he would hurt me - Edward would never hurt me, I knew that. But himself? I was terrified that in the grieving rage he was in, he would cause harm to himself or do something stupid he'd regret.

"Edward," I sobbed, feeling burning tears leak out of my eyes. "She wasn't strong enough for this. But she did love you. I saw it every time she looked at you in the past months she's been sobering up. She loved you, but she…. She couldn't let go of the past."

He paced back and forth in front of the tree, obviously not hearing a word I was saying, his fists clenched so tight, I could tell that his nails were breaking the skin of his palms. Desperate, I reached out for his hand. There were splinters in the knuckles, faint traces of blood on his palm, but he didn't stop until the restraining force of me holding his hand jerked his arm. He glanced back, a little wildly, as if he had forgotten I was here.

It was probably entirely logical that he had. By compressing his emotions for so long, he'd reached his breaking point, and it all exploded out. In the convenient form of anger.

I met his beautiful green eyes, not looking away from them, watching as a small sense of sanity returned. He was panting heavily, shaking crazily, pale and his composure in disarray.

"Edward," I said softly, wishing I had something better to say than what I was about to. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, I really do. But… it is what it is. And," I choked, "The only thing we can do is find a way to deal with it and move on. _Please_ Edward. Don't let it consume you," I whispered, shaking my head.

I was terrified it would. That the loss of his mother would destroy him, throw him into a self-destructive cycle that I couldn't save him from and would ultimately lose him to. It had been plaguing my nightmares since the death, when he had first pulled away, been in fights. Now that it was so final, with Elizabeth buried in the ground… I was afraid it would be ten times as bad as before.

He shook his head, pulling his hand from mine. "I'm going… away. From here. Somewhere. I don't know," he sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "I just can't…."

I nodded quietly, wrapping my arms around my middle. "Okay," I hoarsely agreed. "Wherever you need to go."

He nodded, and started back for where his Volvo was parked, his head bowed and shoulders drawn with pain and tension. I wiped my palm under my eyes, across my cheeks, removing the tears that had left salty tracks. Alice's waterproof mascara was a godsend at this moment.

He didn't play any music, didn't say a word, just drove at his normal reckless speed - no faster or slower than usual - with no indication of where we were going. I stared blankly at the reflections in my window, where I had a faint image of Edward.

I was surprised when we finally slowed down, and stopped. My legs ached, and I had lost track of time and location, and my head hurt from the emotional overload of the day. Edward got out of the car, and I undid my seatbelt, reaching for the door and letting myself out. He was right there, and he grabbed my hand in his, pulling me into him and holding me tightly, his face dropping down into my hair.

"I wish it wouldn't hurt so much."

I rubbed my palms soothingly as I could up his broad back. "I know; me too, honey. Me too."

I breathed in the scent that was Edward, drawing strength from it, resolve to see Edward through this no matter what, for no reason other than the fact that I loved him. I would _always _love him.

When he pulled away, he briskly rubbed his hands over his face, then looked at me with a small, pained resemblance of a smile. "Come on," he murmured, and led me forward.

As I looked around, I took in the large, old oak and pine trees around us, the quiet calm of nature undisturbed. Faintly, I thought I heard water, but I couldn't be too sure until Edward led me down a small path, reaching back to lower me to more stable ground.

"Can't have you tripping. Again," he added, raising a brow at the grass stains on my knees. I blushed, and a slightly, almost normal chuckle left him before he continued leading me along the small dirt path.

We came out onto a sandy beach, the grasses reaching up past your knees and the water soothingly lapping at the shore with a steady rhythm, as if nothing in this whole world could possibly distract it from its purpose. The sky was clear, a beautiful bright blue, cloudless. The trees around us whispered happy secrets to each other with the help of the wind, and it seemed as if nothing impure could touch this small, closed off piece of the world.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

Edward nodded, looking around and taking a deep, cleansing breath. "They were married here. Twenty years ago this fall. Just down the beach there," he added, pointing to the south, where the sand broadened out to a decently large space. "My mom liked to keep the album at her bedside, to look at when she got lonely. Some nights, when he first died, she'd sob, and ask me to join her, and tell me the whole story of the day. How afraid she was. How much she was in love. How she'll…" his voice broke at that point, and he paused, before clearing his throat and continuing. "How she'd never forget the sight of him, as she walked down the aisle, her heart racing with fear, anxiety, joy, pure, uncontained love. She told me it was the happiest day of her life, only competed by the day I was born," he finished quietly.

I was quiet, waiting for him to continue. Because his eyes had that far-off look of someone with something to say, thinking over how they want to phrase it.

"Part of me wants to hate her for what she did. To herself. To me. To everyone who knew and loved her. Part of me just loves her more for it. And that makes it hurt all the more, the mixture of anger and… grief. I just…." He was quiet for a few more minutes, slowly sitting down on the sand, pulling me down with him and into his lap. I curled up, twisting so I had my arms around his neck and the side of my face on his shoulder.

"I want to remember her as she was before he died. As the woman she described she told me of her wedding day. The Mom who made me omelets in the mornings before big tests, who encouraged me to be so much more than I expected of myself. I want to remember her laugh, and her smile, and the way she looked at me and my dad when we played ball. Those are the things I want to remember, to recall when I think of her. Not… not what she became at the end. Never that."

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, trying to convey as much as I could in that one touch of lips to skin. "So you will. We'll work through this Edward. There's nothing that can push me away from you. Nothing," I swore.

His arms tightened around me, his head shifting so his forehead rested against mine, his eyes searching, pleading. "I don't deserve you. But I love you too much to release you from me."

I swallowed. "Then don't release me. I'm very happy, right where I am."

We held each other, staring out at the waves of the undisturbed large lake, the lake that didn't care for time or pain or love or anything other than the steady lapping of waves on sand. Time seemed to stand still, and move at a fast pace at the same time. The sun set, brilliantly lighting up the sand and water and sky and trees and I sighed, pulling in the peace this timeless lake offered to us for no cost or expectation of something in return. I took in the moment of being alone with Edward, and of knowing that, sooner or later, things would be okay, would balance out all the disaster in his life. Because , whether he believed it or not, Edward deserved the kind of happiness he wanted to remember his mother living in, that he never wanted to ruin for others.

Edward deserved the peace of this single moment at the lake.

**My suggestion? Review. Let me know what you think. There's some deep revealings of our characters here, really, and maybe a little bit of ironic statements.**


	41. Chapter 41: Dresses and Zoos

**The longest chapter before this? 7,512 or so words. This one, without the ANs? 10,037. LOOOONG chapter. I COULD have split it, I suppose, but I like it the way it is, and I'm the author, so I'm the boss! lol. I'm not sure how well I did the Edward-getting-over-his-grieving thing, but the thing is, the story isn't focusing on him. And it's not that Bella doesn't care, but she's trying to focus on the good so that she can be positive for Edward. It's what he needs, ya know? **

**This chapter is dedicated to dollegirl, even though I don't think she's caught up quite yet. But I promised her practically eons ago that when I had the zoo chapter, it would be dedicated her to. So, Dolle, this one is for you. haha. **

**Read on, my minions! lol.  
**

"Come _on_, Bella, we only have seven hours until the mall closes." Alice stated with dire determination as she marched into the crowded shopping area. I rolled my eyes, making Rose laugh at me.

"Tragic," I muttered. "_Just_ seven hours."

Alice glared over her shoulder at me, not appreciating the humor.

"Yes, only seven hours. And we all have to get dresses, shoes, accessories…." She continued babbling on and on and I mimicked her a little behind her back, making Rosalie snicker behind her hand.

"And don't think I didn't notice that, girls." Alice added, turning with a considering frown into one of the stores full of prom dresses.

Rosalie and I made faces behind her back then followed her in. "Alice," Rose said, pulling one of the dresses off the rack to examine it before making a distasteful face and stuffing it back. "Bella isn't even going to go to prom."

"What!" Alice gasped, whirling around with her mouth open and eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes, scrunching my nose as I looked at one of the more slutty dresses. "Why would anyone wear this?" I asked, not addressing Alice's shock.

Rosalie came over to look at it and laughed once. "Lauren would."

"Well, duh. But why would any _normal_ person wear this?"

Holding the short, low-cut, filmy Pepto-Bismol pink dress in front of herself and laughing into the small mirror, Rosalie chuckled, "Because they _really_ want to get laid."

"Ew." I laughed. "But… the color…."

Alice laughed as well. "Like it would be any better in blue?"

"I dare you to try it on Alice," Rosalie said, going back to the rack and searching through the dresses until she pulled out one Alice's size. After a short argument, Alice huffed and snatched it from Rosalie.

"Fine. I will. If I get to find a dress that Bella _has to_ try on and let me _see_ on her."

"What!" I gaped, outraged, as Rosalie quickly said, "Done."

Shaking my head, I went back to searching the racks for dresses for my friends. Ten minutes later, Alice trilled, "Found it!"

Cautiously, bracing myself, I peeked over to where she stood, smirking. "Alice," I groaned. The dress was… well, the first thing it made me think of was a really slutty Cinderella dress. It was white, short, and low cut with satiny straps that came up as a halter. But the back went down to the lower back, the straps crossing between the shoulder blades. The lacy-filmy cover over the shiny white of the lower part of the dress had glittery lavender circles that made me think of bubbles, with some gold-ish and white sparkles mixed in throughout. The skirt ended a little too high above mid-thigh, and my jaw seriously dropped.

"No way," I said weakly, completely horrified by the idea of wearing it. I'd look like a slut!

"You have to!" Alice trilled in a sing-song voice, skipping up to me and shoving the slutty-Cinderella dress into my arms.

I sighed shortly and snapped around swearing under my breath and snapping the dresses on the rack away without seeing them. Until the really vibrant stripes of a zebra print caught my eye and I smirked.

"Fine, Alice. I'll try it on… if Rose tries on this one."

"Ew!" Rose shouted, as Alice screeched in laughter, nodding her agreement.

The dress wasn't as short as mine, more the mid-thigh length, but it was strapless. The chest part was black, a fuscia ribbon wrapped around below the chest, and the rest fell down lightly. In zebra printed fabric.

"Never," Rosalie swore.

"Then I'm not trying on mine." I said stubbornly, lifting my chin into the air.

"Which means I won't try on Pepto-Bismol!" Alice sang lightly.

Glaring, Rosalie ripped the dress from my hands and threw it over her arm, quickly stalking over to a rack containing dresses more her style and grabbing one to hide it under, muttering the whole time. Alice snickered behind her hand and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Don't think I forgot about your anti-prom-ness, Bella," Alice scolded, shaking a finger under my nose. I stared down at it, almost cross-eyed, then rolled my eyes, heaving a sigh.

"Alice, I'm not being anti-prom. I just don't want to go."  
"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I hate dancing, and I can't dance anyways. Besides, what's so special about it?"  
"If this were a movie from Disney, this would be the part where I start singing about the specialness of prom and everyone coincidentally knows all the words and joins me." Alice told me seriously.

I rolled my eyes very obviously, making Alice puff her cheeks and let a huge breath out of her pursed lips, hands resting on her hips in annoyance. Fighting off a smirk, I turned and continued to boredly scan the racks.

"Edward?"

I whipped back around, eyes wide, to see Alice grinning deviously at me, her cell phone lit up and at her ear. I took a step forward, glaring, but she just danced back, slipping behind a rack so it stood between us and widening her grin.

"No, no, we don't need you guys to pick us up yet and help with the bags. We actually haven't tried on any dresses yet. But there's a minor issue."

I glared and shook my head angrily, lips tightened into a pursed frown. I was going to strangle the pixie with a hanger. I was. My dad would find some way to have the evidence lost and charges dropped or something.

Her grin turned even more evil, and Rosalie was behind her with her brows raised in amusement. I might have to kill her too.

"Well you see, Edward, _Bella_-" she said my name by stressing it into two, annoyed syllables - "Doesn't want to go to Prom."

My head fell back onto my shoulders as I listened to Alice make noncommittal noises. I let it fall forward again, glare still firmly in place, when she tapped my arm.

"Edward wants to talk to you," she said, smirking lightly, voice sing-song and triumphant.

I snatched it from her and walked to the other side of the small store, where the shoes were set up to display the very prettiest and more expensive deathtraps available.

"Yes?" I asked, very reluctantly.

"You've really pissed Alice off, you know that?" he laughed; I could just see him shaking his head at me.

I made a face at the price of one of the deathtraps, and put it back, muttering, "She's turning into Prom-zilla."

"And you expected _what_, exactly?"

"Don't mock me," I told him sourly. "You aren't here shopping with her."

"True," he murmured. "So she tells me you are ruining her Prom dreams."

"What?" I gaped, eyes widening. "I am not! I simply don't wish to go to Prom." As I said it, a weird thought raced across my mind and I blurted it out. "Do you want to go to Prom?" I bit my lip worriedly.

Edward chuckled. "I have no preference for it. If you don't wish to go, normally I wouldn't bother."

"Normally?" I questioned suspiciously.

He chuckled some more. "Yes, normally. See, Alice is convinced that we are all going to Prom together. To your school's prom, I believe."

I groaned, letting my head fall back. "But I don't wanna go!" I whined.

Edward laughed fully at me, and I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see or anything. "I understand that, love; but you see, Alice has this mental image of what she thinks will be the perfect prom night, and love, you play a very prominent role in it."

I looked over to where Alice and Rosalie were still looking at dresses. "I never planned on going." When he didn't say anything in response, I groaned in defeat. "Fine. But only for Alice. And you are going to make it fun for me, right?"

Edward laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you suffering, would I?"

"If it were enjoyable for you? You so totally would."

He laughed some more, and after a few moments, we hung up. I reluctantly went were Alice and Rose were, not wanting to admit defeat in the area of Prom, but knowing I couldn't put it off much longer. I turned and walked back over to them, handing Alice her phone back and trying to ignore the smug smile on her face.

Gritting my teeth, I said, "Rosalie, may I use one of your cards, since I didn't bring mine? I'll pay you back."

She smiled. "Sure thing."

I glared straight at Alice. "You are far too smug."

She simply continued beaming, then turned and skipped over to the dress racks. "I've seen a bunch of things that would be perfect for you already, Bella, so-"

"I pick my own dress, Alice. You and Rosalie can offer opinions, but I pick my own dress."

She huffed, pouted, and stomped her foot, but I wasn't budging; if I was going to prom to make Alice's night "perfect" then I was going to do the dress choosing. Finally, Alice gave up and went back to piling dresses into her arms, far more than she would probably end up trying on. At least… I hoped so, or else I'd be waiting in boredom for an hour longer than I expected. It _was_ Alice, though; speediness took on a whole new meaning with her.

The three of us logged our dresses into the dressing rooms, making sure we got stalls next to each other, and Alice made sure they were near the three part mirror. The first one I pulled on was the slutty Cinderella dress, which left a large expanse of skin exposed on my back, my chest, and of my legs. I was tugging at the bottom and top alternately as I stepped out, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Once you got past the sluttiness of it, it was pretty cute.

Alice was out already, twirling in front of the mirrors in her Pepto-Bismol dress, and she grinned widely when she saw me.

"Wow, Bella, talk about _hot_."

I laughed, and did a little curtsey for her, making her giggle.

"Wow, looks like Bella wins the sluttiest dress award."

I glanced over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at Rose. "You look like you belong at a zoo."

Rosalie winked exaggeratingly at me, and I blew her a kiss. Alice tip-toed around the corner, glancing around, then hurried back, grinning widely and pulling out her camera.

"Pictures!" she squealed quietly. Rosalie pushed me towards Alice, laughing near-silently, and we posed in ways that were exaggerated and outrageous. Then Alice wanted ones of just each of us, shoving her camera into my hands. I made a video of Alice doing the Pepto-Bismol dance, a picture of Rosalie giving Alice a wolf whistle for her second performance, and then they stole the camera back from me and dancing with Rosalie, treating her like my "Prince Charming". We were all ready to take more pictures, when one of the store assistants said, "Do you ladies need help in there?" and we rushed back into our stalls, calling out various forms of the answer _no_ and giggling loudly.

I pulled on the dress that was next in line, holding my breath as I pulled it past my hips and onto my chest, and watched in the stall mirror as I completed by pulling up the zipper.

"Alice? Rosalie?" I asked quietly as I stepped out, looking around. The blue dress I had on had thin spaghetti straps, dark blue see-through lace along the top, and hung all the way down to the floor, neither too puffy or slinky.

"Ow-ow," Rosalie said, smirking as she walked out. The brilliant orange-red of her dress brought out the gold of her hair, and made the blue of her eyes pop all the more than usual.

"I'm here with the contraband camera!" Alice announced with a giggle, brandishing the silver contraption. She was in a dress that made me think of fairy tales and fairies, with the purple and blue fabric and flower/leaves stitching around her breasts and along the bottom. It barely hit her knees, and with her willowy frame and spiking hair, she only needed a pair of wings to complete the picture.

"Emmett will call you a pixie fairy all night," was the first thing out of Rosalie's mouth.

I snorted a laugh, trying to cover it with my hand, and Alice put her hands on her hips, mock glaring, and grinning.

She snapped a picture of herself making a face, then of me trying to hide behind Rosalie.

"I like your's Rose," she said, dashing around her to get me in another picture I couldn't dodge from laughing so hard. "You look like some Summer Queen thing."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said dryly, picking up the skirt and heading back for her stalls.

"Wait!" Alice cried. When Rosalie paused and looked over at her, eyebrow raised, Alice smiled and snapped a picture. "Okay, you can change now."

The next dress Rosalie was wearing was black and lacey, with a big red bow in the middle.

She made a face in the mirror as I came out, plucking at the bow. "I think I hate it."

Alice came out asking, "Hate what?" She looked up from the floor, where she was making sure not to step on her dress, and smiled, "I like that one, Bella."

I looked at myself critically in the mirror, then shrugged. "Eh."

"What do you mean -eh?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, then said, "The whole… giant barrette-y thing in the middle. I don't think I like it." The dress was an off red-purple color, sort of like wine, I suppose. Small sparkling sequins marked it randomly, and the middle had a huge, diamond-shaped elegant barrette thing dominating the whole thing. I liked it well enough, better than the blue one really, but….

"Well, I hate this red bow." Rosalie said, turning back to the mirror and turning to the side, popping her butt out so the dress fluffed a little. "Plus I think it's too low at the top. I feel like my collarbone is stretched out a mile long."

Alice tapped her finger on her chin. "We could take the bow off…. But I don't think it would look too great even without it."  
I looked at what Alice was wearing and laughed. "Alice, you make me think of a fairy godmother or something." Her dress was white, with gold circles polka dotting it. A pink ribbon went around the entire waist, and there were no straps.

She huddled us together, saying, "The dresses that almost were," and took a picture. Then we rushed back into the stalls.

I was down to my last dress, though I wasn't sure where the girls were. I slid it slowly on, as always afraid I would rip it, and then stared at myself in the stall mirror, deciding if I really did like it and look good in it. _I _thought I did, but sometimes you couldn't tell until someone else said so. It was cream colored, with pink undertones, and lacy stitching much like the fairy dress Alice had tried on earlier, only in the peachy color of the dress. I took a deep breath and stepped out, walking in front of the mirror and sizing myself up. I grabbed my hair in one hand, bunching it onto the back of my head, wondering how I would do my hair….

A flash announced Alice's arrival, and her camera. She grinned at me, nodding her approval, then twirled questioningly for hers.

The dress only went to her knees, but I thought it seemed very her. A dark pink, with black lace showing just at the bottom, and a darker pink - almost magenta - over her breasts. Some fancy bead stitching was just under them, flowers I think, and it shined in the light.

"Nice, Alice," I told her, giving her a cheesy two thumbs up. "Is that the last one?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I have one more, but I'm not sure I like it. White, floor-length, black beadwork on the front trailing down, and a little on the back. Sleeveless…. I don't think I like floor-length very much, though. I'd have to hem it, and it makes me feel short."

I laughed. "We can't have that."

Alice shook her head very seriously. "No, we can't. It's this one versus the fairy dress, and I think I'd have a higher chance of wearing this one again sometime…."

I grinned. "The other one can be for Halloween," I suggested.

"Ha ha, very funny Bells." she sneered.

I shrugged. "I thought it was."

"I feel like royalty in this," Rosalie said, stepping out in a black gown. It had the gathered ripples like on those dresses you saw at balls and such, and was plain except for the white stitching all over the chest area, of creeping flowery vines. It made the gold of her hair softer, shinier, and her skin seemed to glow.

"I approve." I said. "It's that one, of the summer-colored one."

Rosalie nodded, her brows scrunched together seriously as she took my place in front of the mirror. I didn't have to think terribly hard over which dress I was going to wear; I liked this one the best, and it looked good.

Alice walked around her, brows crunched together, then said, "Grab the Summer Queen one again…."

Rosalie turned back for her stall and quickly returned with it in hand. Alice looked between the two, nodding to herself, then more solidly to Rosalie, a smile on her face. "This one. The black."  
Grinning, Rosalie nodded and took a first actual look at Alice's. "Very cute. I like that one best."  
When I nodded, Alice bit her lip but nodded, picking at the barrette I hadn't noticed in the middle. "I'm taking this off, though."

Rosalie shrugged, her mind already elsewhere. We returned to the dressing rooms - I'd noticed Alice snapping pictures while we were talking, and hoped I didn't look stupid in any of them - and gathered up all the dresses, returning to the store to hand the discards to one of the assistants, and taking ours up to the registers. I thanked Rosalie for paying for mine, promising her coffee for a week as interest, which made her laugh but not disagree. Alice walked with determination out of the store, her mission having new purpose now that she actually had a dress chosen.

"We need make-up, just to be sure we have what we need for our dresses, and hair appointments! We need to make those for early in the day before other people start showing up. And shoes, god, we'll need to buy the _perfect_ shoes. Today. While we have our dresses. And jewelry and other accessories…."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice," I said, interrupting her ranting. She looked back at me, eyes wide. "Rosalie and I can take care of the hair stuff. Her mom knows this lady who does fabulous hair and would be more than willing to set us up appointments for a decent price." Meaning Alice wouldn't have to worry about the extravagance of the price that would normally be paid.

As Alice nodded, Rosalie added, "And as for the make-up, I am more than sure you've got everything we need. If not, I know my mom will. She has every shade of every color under the sun and then some."

"Oh, okay," Alice said, nodding. "We need to go get shoes now."

I rolled my eyes, but followed as the short girl led the way straight to a shoe store where they seemed to know her by name. She pulled out her dress, showing the guy who nodded and listened to everything she was saying, the ideal shoe she was looking for…. He disappeared and came back with three different boxes. "These should all be nice, yes?"  
"Thank you," Alice said, then motioned towards Rose and I. "My friends need help as well."

While Rosalie opened her bag and showed him her dress, I walked around, looking at all the various heels and deathtraps available. The logical choice would be a gold color, but I wasn't so sure. None of the ones I saw seemed… soft enough. They all were clashy and bright and too bold for my dress. I wanted something quiet, unobtrusive, and that wouldn't kill me should I stumble a little.

"Miss? Do you need help?"

I glanced over at the man who had been helping Alice and Rosalie, who was now sitting near Alice with a good five boxes at her side.

I sighed, putting down the flashy pair of gold heels that I had been looking at distastefully.

"You can try," I told him, pulling out some of my dress. "It looks like this…. But all these heels seem-"

"Too flashy," he said, nodding. "You need elegance, not flash. Style, but not of the bold sort."

I nodded. "And something that won't kill me," I added, making him laugh loudly.

"Well, I won't get you five-inches, that's for sure." He seemed to be contemplating, looking over what I had passed by as too flashy and bold, and standing to walk a little farther on. "Try these," he said, coming back with a pair of bright gold heels, with double straps crossing at the ankles and a single strap over the toes.

I made an unsure face. "I'm not sure…. And wouldn't that strap over the toes give you a blister?"

He shook his head. "The shoe is a good one, so it shouldn't. Just try them."

I pulled them on, surprised how comfortable they fit, then twisting my foot out in front of me. They did look a lot less flashy when you were wearing them, and they were elegant. I sighed, still unsure. The sales clerk pulled out my dress, making me sit upright with a slightly outraged expression. He hadn't even asked!

"Put the other one on, then hold your dress up and see. They work well, I think."

I sighed heavily and pulled on the other deathtrap, then grabbed my dress and held it up, looking at my feet in the little mirror. My feet still barely showed, my toes just peeking out, and when I lifted my skirts up, the heels seemed to work just fine. Not perfect, but I doubted any shoe would exactly work perfectly with my dress, and no one was likely to really look at my heels but me.

"Thank you," I said to the guy, and he nodded, smiling, before walking back over to Alice, who was sticking her foot out in the air and grinning. Rosalie walked over to me in black heels that were smaller than mine by about an inch, and tied at her ankle with a black silky ribbon.

"Nice," I said.

"You too." she laughed, then we both glanced over at a pleased Alice.

"Helen's hair place does pedis and manis too, right?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded as I folded my dress up again. "Yep, they do. We'll get the whole deal; on special, of course, since it's for Prom."

I chuckled, plucking the shoes off of my feet. "I hate dressing up," I muttered.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I know you do, which is what makes you doing this with us so much more amazing."

I smiled lightly and hugged her back, then we made our way to the cashier to pay for our shoes. We were searching for the finishing touches, but I had what I needed already. After a few moments of anxious toe tapping, I spoke up.

"Can I please just leave now?"

Alice looked up reluctantly from her searching, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, these will work," she held up the necklace and earrings she had found at the last store. "So this is all unnecessary if you two don't need nothing."

"I'm fine," I said immediately.

Rosalie shrugged. "I think I have something that'll work."

I nodded quickly, eager to be gone, and linked my arms through my friends'. Rosalie laughed, and even Alice did, as I marched them out of the store only to freeze at the sight of the food court, my stomach growling loudly and pointedly.

"Food break?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, texting on her cell. "Why not?"

"Good," Rosalie said, taking over the marching. "Because I have a craving for Chinese food."  
We sat down - my fingers and arms were very happy to no longer be carrying any bags - and ordered food, Alice chattering away about her plans for Prom night. I tuned her out, thoughts heading elsewhere.

In the two weeks since his mom's death, Edward seemed to be handling it… well, not _well_, but not terribly either. I suppose he was handling it normally; some times it seemed harder for him than others, but I made sure to be there for him every day, not pushing him to talk or anything, but always asking how his day had been. I knew it had been really bad if he was short in his replies, or if he said he was going for a drive. Dark circles under his eyes showed that he wasn't always sleeping through the night, but I was pretty sure he hadn't been in any more fights.

Two warm hands closed over my shoulders, massaging deep into the tight muscles, making me groan, and lean back into the familiar touch.

"You're tense," he murmured into my ear.

"What did you expect after hours of shopping with the pixie?" I asked sourly.

I could hear him smirking, I swear. He stopped rubbing my shoulders after a few more minutes, and sat down next to me, laughing at something Emmett had said. His arm slipped over my shoulders, pulling me closer towards his side.

Emmett plucked a chicken from Rosalie's plate, resulting in her slapping his head, but smiling. He smiled as well, and leaned down to kiss her slowly.

Jasper was listening to Alice talk away about how his tux should coordinate with her dress, but I wasn't so sure he was hearing what she said so much as just watching her say it. He shifted her onto his lap, his eyes and smile so soft….

I looked up at Edward, and smiled when I saw the same soft look on his face as he looked down at me. The crooked grin widened, and he leaned down to brush his lips over my cheek.

"Come on." He pulled me up with him, leaning down only to quickly grab the few large bags I had. "We'll see you all tomorrow," Edward stated, already walking towards the exits. I smirked, waved over my shoulder, and leaned into Edward as we walked away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Alice trilled. I rolled my eyes and waved at her again over my shoulder.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Like Alice wouldn't do _any_thing."

We stopped at my school for me to store the bags in my room, then we hurried to Edward's house. He pulled me into the living room, and yanked me down into his lap, laughing as I squeaked, then turning on the TV and pressing play.

"What're we watching?" I asked him, leaning against his chest contently.

"I was going through the movies today, getting rid of the old, broken ones, the ones I never watch, you know; and I found the old Disney ones. So I decided we were going to watch my favorite one of all time." He sent me a glare. "And you're not allowed to laugh."

I smiled. "And why would I laugh?" I asked slyly.

He rolled his eyes, pecked my nose and muttered, "Because it would be just like you."

"Okay. I promise," I told him, lightly kissing his lips before facing the screen again.

I was a little surprised to see that Edward's all time favorite Disney movie was _Lady and the Tramp_, though he told me _Aladdin _was a close second. I felt my eyes begin to droop sleepily towards the end; the dark room and quiet sounds from the movie couple with the comfort of just being with Edward, his arms wrapped around me, lying against his chest as we leaned back were all working together to lull me to sleep.

His lips brushed against my forehead. "Did Alice exhaust my poor Bella?"

"Mm-hm," I mumbled, unwilling and unable to open my eyes.

Edward chuckled and lifted me up into his arms, walking towards what I assumed was his bedroom. I was too comfortable to open my eyes and check to be sure, but where else would he be taking me? I felt the comforter being lifted up and over me, then the bed dipped behind me and Edward's arm wrapped over my waist. Smiling, I snuggled back into him.

"Night, Edward," I yawned; it came out a garbled mess, but he seemed to know what I meant.

Chuckling, he kissed the side of my neck, making the shivers race down my spine. "I love you, my sweet Bella."

I smiled, but couldn't open my mouth to answer. I was lost to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up before Edward the next morning, and was glad to see he was sleeping soundly. I knew he was losing sleep recently - staying up late was my guess, because Hyde _hated_ mornings. I slipped out from his arms - albeit reluctantly - and padded down the hall to the kitchen. He was low on groceries and stuff, so I mentally added dragging him to a store to my list of things to do this weekend. _And he told me he could take perfect care of himself…._ I thought with a roll of my eyes, grimacing at the sour smell of the bad milk.

Sighing heavily, I pulled out a few eggs and a frying pan, fully intending to just fry to dumb things, hope that his bread wasn't moldy so I could make toast, and call it a breakfast well made. I found some slightly stale pieces of bread that weren't moldy, thankfully, and toasted them, buttered them, and set them on the table with a small jar of jam, which appeared to be the only thing in his house that remained in good eating condition. Probably I should bring this up to Esme, so she would either get on his case about it, or help him out by shopping for him as well as her family.

I smirked slightly where I stood frying the third egg as I heard Edward stumble into the kitchen. He was just too adorable, I decided, glancing back over my shoulder to see him scrubbing his eyes and squinting, not looking at all pleased about being awake.

"You could always go back to sleep," I informed him, turning back to the stove and cautiously removing the egg.

"No, I can't, actually," he told me, a little sourly. But it was Grumpy Morning Hyde, so I forgave him the attitude. "I don't seem to have my girlfriend with me, and she does wonders for falling asleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Your girlfriend is _attempting_ to cook breakfast with the limited supplies in this house."

He frowned, opening the fridge and peering inside. "There was more in there last night, wasn't there?"

I raised my brows at him. "Not really, no. There was some sour milk, these few eggs I fried up, and that jam on the table."

His brow scrunched like he couldn't believe that was all he'd had, then he muttered, "I just bought the milk."

"Maybe," I told him slowly, "But did you check the expiration date when you bought it?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, then he scowled at me and shut the fridge finally. "Don't. Say. A word."

I snickered, but managed to say almost nonchalantly, "Okay. If you say so."  
He muttered some under his breath, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a toast, not bothering to put the jam on it. I finished the egg I was frying and brought the plate of them over to the table, setting it down between us.

"Forks," I muttered, glancing around the now almost familiar kitchen.

Edward stood up, pushing me gently but pointedly into the chair, and kissing the top of my head. "Let me do _something_, Bella." he whispered, then walked over and grabbed two forks and two knives, dropping one into the jam and the other next to me.

I decided not to point out to him that I wouldn't need the knife at my side since he put one in the jam jar.

Our meal was mostly eaten in silence, which wasn't unusual. Edward was still all grumpy about being up, and adjusting to being, you know, _awake_. I spent the time thinking, about anything that fancied crossing my mind during this time.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the door open and all of them troop in. Alice was the first to walk into the kitchen, all smiles, dragging Jasper along behind her. Emmett came in next, eyes landing on the table with glee… until he noticed there was no extra food.

"Edward doesn't know how to shop," I said by way of explanation when he turned his crestfallen look my way.

Rosalie snorted, rolling her eyes as she appeared behind him. "Most men don't."

"Yeah," I said, rising to rinse off my plate, ignoring the disgruntled look Edward was shooting me, "But he can't even grocery shop. I just cooked all the food he has. That's edible, at least."

Rosalie laughed loudly. Emmett just continued to look like someone had shot his puppy, and Alice sighed heavily.

"We are all going out today," she announced grandly.

"That was random," I told her, raising a brow.

She shrugged. "I decided it when I woke up this morning; now seemed like a good time to let everyone else know."

"Thanks for your kindness in letting us know what we're doing today," Rosalie told her dryly. "I just _live _for you to tell me how to spend my Saturdays."

As Alice took the juvenile route and stuck out her tongue, Rosalie took the more adult approach… and flipped her off.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Maybe, if we were sneaky enough about it, we could escape Alice's clutches….

"Wait! I didn't say what our plans for the day were yet!"

I sighed heavily. "What are they, Alice?"

"We are…." She paused for dramatic effect. All she got as a result was Edward giving her an evil Grumpy Morning Hyde glare. "Going to the zoo!" she squealed happily, clapping her hands and bouncing in true Alice fashion.

Rosalie glanced up from her nails, her shoulders dropping and face taking on an expression of extreme patience and exasperation. "The zoo, Alice? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Rosalie groaned, rolling her head on her shoulders and looking to Emmett for help. It was obviously the wrong place to look, because Emmett looked like a toddler that had been told Christmas was coming early for the year.

"Yeah!" he cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Awesome idea, Pixie!"

Alice gave him a glare, but seemed to decide to let it go since he was agreeing with her Master Plan of the Day.

Rosalie looked at Jasper for support, but he just smiled, shrugged, and tightened his hold on Alice's waist. When she finally turned her eyes to me, I shrugged and glanced questioningly up at Edward. He raised a brow in a defeated 'what can you do - it's Alice' way, and I looked back at Rose, shrugging again with a similar look.

Groaning in exasperation, Rosalie said, "Fine. The zoo it is." Then muttered something sourly under her breath that I couldn't hear.

Edward started tugging my hand, and we went back to his room. He tossed me some of the spare clothes that were in his drawers, grabbed his, then headed for the bathroom down the hall. No matter how often I pointed out that I would end up in the bathroom anyways to do my hair and stuff, he insisted I change in his room. Once, I'd decided to tease him, saying he must have a secret camera in here. Edward's response? "Now, that's a good idea, Bells…."

I pulled on the shorts and tank top that he'd tossed me, glad that today was one of the warmer days. Edward was in his last two weeks of school, and I only had about a month left, thankfully. I was looking forward to my time of uninterrupted summer with Edward.

Unfortunately, it also meant that I was going to have to get ready to move into my college dorm. I had gotten into UC Davis- which I felt was amazing; have you _seen_ the GPAs of the students there? - and planned on attending the vet program.

I hadn't known I wanted to be a vet until very recently. Well, it was more like _remembered_ how much I had wanted to. Back when I had visited my grandparents, Nonno had told me that while him and Nonna had been cleaning out the garage, they'd found my old box of "treasures" from when I was younger. I hadn't looked inside it - actually, I sort of forgot about it - until just earlier this week.

Inside, I found a bunch of things, like an old, worn paperback copy of my favorite childhood book, My Father's Dragon, a couple of plastic necklaces, a worn school valentine with a signature that I couldn't read because of the illegibility. And a paper I must have written at some point detailing all the reasons I wanted to be a vet.

As I'd read the paper over, I'd smiled slightly. It was just one of those things that you remember being so proud of at the time, and you realize that compared to now, you sound so simplistic that it's cute. But as I'd read it I began to remember all the reasons I wanted to become a vet. The idea of saving helpless animals' lives…. And not just the house pet kind. The exotic zoo kind.

I hadn't really decided on what major I had wanted; I was thinking teaching, or something to do with kids, or maybe something to do with the publishing industry due to my love of reading. But with the reminder of my childhood dream, I was sort of starting to look deeper into it, with a little more focus than a fifth grader could perform. And it still sounded like something I wanted to at least give a try.

And even if I decided I didn't want to go through with it, Davis _did_ have a teaching major offered. It just had very little focus; they were more geared towards the math and sciences.

I pulled myself out of my deep thoughts and walked down to the bathroom, which Edward had already vacated, to finish getting ready. Fifteen minutes later when I walked out - some light make-up to please Alice, my hair pulled back in a simple ponytail to please _me_ - Emmett immediately whined, "Can we go now?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes. Everyone trolled outside, Edward and I heading for his Volvo and sliding in, Rosalie and Emmett getting into his jeep. Jasper and Alice got into Jaz's car, the one he shared with Rose. We followed Alice, since she insisted we had to go to this new zoo she'd heard nothing but great things about and she was the only one who knew the way there. I twisted in my seat to watch Edward, my thoughts from this morning returning.

While I knew where I was going come fall, I had no clue what Edward was planning. We never really talked about these things, why, I wasn't entirely sure. But now it seemed to be a big issue in my mind. What would happen if we went to separate sides of the country? I wasn't all that sure I could handle that kind of long distance… or any really. We weren't that strong in our relationship… were we? Really, we'd only been going out for little over two months now, nearing three, and by the time I left for Berkeley, it'd be closer to five or six. Not even a year…. So what would it mean for us?

Edward glanced over at me, a small frown between his brows. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, fully intending to simply say 'nothing'. But at the last minute, I asked, "What are you doing once school is over?"

He blinked, looking completely taken aback, and frowned. Not like he was upset with my question, more like he was trying to think of how to phrase his answer. I didn't get it until we were at the next red light.

"I'm not entirely sure. A part of me is still considering going to medical school, but another part wants to try to find something to do with my life that involves my music. I'd forgotten how much it means to me over the past three years."

I nodded slowly, completely understanding where he was coming from. It was sort of like how I'd felt about being a vet or not. Sort of. As the light turned green and we moved forward, following Emmett's big red jeep, I asked, "Any thoughts on colleges?"

He shrugged. "I actually can't really decide until I pick a major, really. Most schools that major in medicine don't have the best music programs and vice versa. And I don't think I'd like transferring very much."

"So…. Are you going to take a year off?"

He sighed heavily, and shrugged. "I don't know Bella. I have to let the schools that have accepted me know if I'm going or not, and soon, but I…." He groaned, taking a hand off the wheel to run it through his hair in frustration. "The pressure is so much, you know? To make decisions that will affect the rest of our lives at the age of only eighteen? I mean, both could leave me unhappy, or only slightly happy. Why risk everything on one and then spend the rest of my life regretting my choice?"

I shrugged. "You have to hope for the best, I suppose." After thinking it over for a moment, I added, "Is there any way you can do both?"

He looked over at me in amusement. "How?"

I threw my hands up in the air, grinning at him in exasperation. "How am I supposed to know! You ever ask anybody about it?"

"…No."

"Well, ask someone. Ask Carlisle," I added on a whim. "He's a doctor. Maybe he can help you find a way to do both, or at least help you decide if medicine is really the life for you." When he looked at my skeptically, I groaned. "Hey, it's worth a shot, alright?"

After a moment, he looked back out the windshield and shrugged. "Alright, I suppose."

We were quiet - not uncomfortably so, just the lost-in-thought type - until we pulled up behind the jeep in a parking lot. I hopped out of the Volvo and looked around in interest, taking in the sounds and sights around me.

Edward came around the car and linked his fingers through mine, pulling me with him as we joined the group. Alice was grinning hugely and bouncing in place, Jasper was leaning against his car, and Rosalie was standing in front of Emmett, his arms around her from behind and looking around in excitement.

Rosalie sighed heavily, then pulled away. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Jasper snickered, which caused Rose to send him a death stare. Emmett frowned.

"Why don't you like the zoo, Rose?"

She shrugged, and Jasper spoke up. "Because she got lost in one for three hours when we were five. And it was her own fault. And _then_ she decided that when she finally did see us across an open exhibit, that it would be a brilliant idea to run _through_ the exhibit."

I stared wide eyed. "Do I dare ask what was in there?"

Jasper grinned. "It wasn't _too_ bad, really. Just the alligators."

"_What?" _I gasped, thinking how terrified little Rose must have been realizing she was surrounded by all those mean, sharp teeth.

Rosalie was still glaring at Jasper, and Emmett snorted out a laugh. "You ran across the alligator exhibit? Why would you do that?" He laughed some more, finding the whole thing hilarious. I rolled my eyes at him, feeling annoyance on my best friend's part.

Continuing his story, Jasper added, "One of the little ones tried to bite her foot off. She has a scar on her big toe, actually. The doctors said she was lucky it was such a little one, and that she was wearing those boots, or she may have actually lost the toe entirely. She's just lucky two of the volunteers there saw her and saved her. Anyways, she hasn't gone to a zoo since."

I stared at Jasper in horror. "And you didn't try to explain this to us when Alice suggested going to the zoo?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't think it would still bother her so much. I mean, that was thirteen years ago, and she can totally avoid any alligators here. Plus, she knows better than to run through an exhibit. Besides, she has to face her fears at some point and all that nonsense."

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at her twin, then grimaced as she glanced at the zoo. I thought she might have paled a little, but then a look of uncertain resolve took over her features.

Emmett, finally no longer laughing, stepped up behind her and rubbed her tense shoulders. "Don't worry, Rosie. I'll wrestle any alligator, wolf, or bear that tries to eat your pretty feet again."

She rolled her eyes, but her lips quirked. "My hero," she told him dryly. It didn't escape my notice that she reached back and grabbed one of his hands in hers, though.

We walked towards the entrance, paying the fee to get in and looking around the place. The bright sunlight that was spilling everywhere today made it one of those perfect days for an outing, and Alice didn't waste any time, pulling a map out of a box nearby for visitors' use.

"This place is huge," she noted. "I think we should simply split up and see what we all want to see. Then we can meet up for lunch at the food court-ish area, and maybe go to one of the shows or something."

I looked at Edward a shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Rosalie didn't say anything; she was looking around slightly apprehensively, with Emmett still rubbing her shoulders. Alice handed each couple a map, pointing out the place to buy food. "We'll meet here at twelve thirty, okay?"

I shrugged. "Sure thing Alice."

After giving the map a quick glance, Alice squealed. Alice jumped on Jasper's back. "To the leopards!" she exclaimed, pointing towards where they kept the large cats exhibits. Jasper grinned, jerking his head in an attempt to get his long hair out of his eyes, then started running with petite Alice balanced on his back towards her desired destination. They were so cute, I thought with an affectionate smile, watching them go.

Rosalie stared at the map for a while, then determination hardened her eyes. "Come on, Em."

He followed her as she grabbed his hand and began walking determinedly off. I looked over the map in curiosity, trying to figure out where she was going. When I saw the one exhibit, I almost laughed in admiration. The Gator exhibit.

Which just left Edward and I. I grabbed his hand and tugged gently.

"Come on. I want to see the penguins!"

He made a face, and it wasn't a happy one either. "Ugh, do we have to?" he whined.

I sent him a glare over my shoulder, still tugging him in the direction I wanted to go. "What, may I ask, is so wrong with penguins?"

He gave me an amusedly raised brow in response. "They can't fly. They look weird. They don't do anything of any interest."

I smacked his arm. "They're adorable!"

He shook his head. "Maybe the stuffed animal version, or the movie ones, but have you seen a real penguin?"

"Yes." I snapped.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Fine, fine. Penguins it is."

"Good," I smirked, practically yanking him in the direction I wanted to go.

Of course, me being me, we got lost. I looked around at all the tropical birds and their loud noises and bright feathers and groaned.

"Edward," I whined. "You got us lost!"

"Me?!" he asked with an incredulous laugh. "It's your fault! You just had to see the stupid penguins."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah well…. It's still your fault. The penguin gods heard your insults and decided we weren't good enough to see the cuties."

He just gave me a look, then glanced upwards beseechingly. I shoved him away from me, mock scowling. Sighing, Edward came back and wrapped an arm over my shoulders. "Let me see the map." Reluctantly, I handed it to him, and he looked it over, frowning, then groaned.

"Bella."

"What?" I asked defensively.

He gave me a highly amused look. "You led us in circles. If we head in a straight line, we should reach the aquatic animals, and thus the penguins."

I blinked. "Oh." Then I smiled, thinking about how I _would_ get to see the penguins after all. "Cool."

Chuckling, Edward started leading me in that direction. "You are very amusing, love."

"Oh, yeah," I said dryly. "Where would you be without me?"

I hadn't meant to turn the conversation serious, but Edward tended to do that when he saw an opportunity to make me blush by being all serious and alluring about it.

"I'd be lost, Bella. Still doing some stupid shit in my life, still feeling immense guilt over my father's death. Still being a shell of who I am."

I swallowed, looking away from the smoldering green. Unfair. Even talking about depressing past things, and being completely randomly serious, he can dazzle me.

We had finally gotten free of the birds and were looking at all the aquatic fish in their big tanks inside the little building. I made a fishy kiss face, and Edward did as well, making me laugh. I made mine again, then leaned closer to him. As our lips touched, a little girl made a loud, "Eew!" noise, causing us to break apart to look at her. She had her face scrunched up, her lips turned dark blue, and a half melted snow cone in hand. Edward chuckled, pulling me closer and very purposefully kissing me lingeringly on the lips for the little girl to see. I wanted to tell him to stop tormenting the poor child, but… well, kissing Edward was hard to disagree with.

When we separated, he smirked over at the little girl, who had one hand over her eyes, but was peeking out at us. Seeing that we were no longer kissing, she made another disgusted face, grabbed her mom's hand, and left with her out of the section. I laughed, shoving Edward lightly in the chest.

"That poor little girl, Edward. You were picking on her!"

"Well," he said with fake defensiveness. "She interrupted my fishy kiss."

I laughed some more. We were walking through the rest of the fish exhibit, and as we stepped outside, I saw a small stand, and remembered what the little girl had been eating.

"Edward, I want a snow cone!" I exclaimed in excitement. I hadn't had one in forever….

He rolled his eyes, but pulled me over to the stand. I grinned at him, bouncing lightly on my feet in childish excitement, making Edward laugh softly at me some more. As he handed over the money, and got my snow cone in return, I planted a big smooch on his cheek.

"Thank you!" I took the cherry strawberry snow cone from him and took a big bite. "Ah, ah!" I exclaimed, my mouth falling open as the ice froze almost painfully. Edward started doubling over in laughter, shaking his head at my stupidity. I glared at him, and quickly forced myself to swallow the mouthful of half melted ice. A sharp brain freeze hit behind my eyes for a moment before passing and allowing me to stick my tongue out at Edward.

"Not. Funny."

"Oh, yes," he chuckled. "It was."

I rolled my eyes, snatched the plastic spoon he was holding in his hand, and began eating my snow cone… in smaller bites.

I was very excited to see the otters, watching them swim around in the water and splash, reminding me of Emmett, oddly enough. They just had that playful quality to them, I suppose.

"The penguins should be right over there…." Edward started, but I was already running in that direction, giddy to see my favorite artic bird.

It was empty. My expression became crestfallen as I saw that there were not only not penguins, but the little tank thing was empty as well, meaning there probably hadn't been any for a while, or maybe even never.

I could tell Edward was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't keep the smug triumph from his tone as he said, "Too bad. No penguins."

I pulled out some of the half melted ice left in my cup with my spoon and whirled around to the back of Edward. Before he realized what was happening, I had dropped it down his shirt, making him shout and squirm. I doubled over laughing, spilling whatever was left of the snow cone onto the ground.

Edward straightened, his eyes locked onto my with devious amusement and purpose. I put my hands out, slowly backing away.

"Edward," I said slowly. "Don't-"

He ran towards me, so I whipped around and ran, not even paying attention to where we were going. We would probably end up lost - again - but I didn't care. It was a sunny day, there were no big cares on my mind right now, and Edward was chasing me. Nothing was wrong with this picture at all.

I felt his arms catch me around the waist, and I screamed in laughter, struggling and failing because I was laughing so hard. He tossed me over his shoulder, and I gasped breathlessly.

"Put me down, you big caveman."

"Mmm…" he mused, but I could tell that he wasn't really thinking about it at all. "No."

I sighed, slumping against him, and brought one hand up to brush my half-fallen out pony out of my face. "Fine, then." I told him haughtily. "But we need to find the food place so we can meet up with Alice and the gang soon."

"No problem," Edward said, amusement lacing his tone. "Because it's right here."

I twisted as best I could to see where we were going, and sure enough, there were tables and umbrellas and the delicious smell of food wafting in our direction.

Plus, plenty of people staring at us, one of which I could have sworn was the blue-lipped snow cone girl from the aquarium.

_Wonderful._ I thought sarcastically.

The rest of the day passed in fun with out friends accompanying us, though none of the fun we had together was as outrageous as mine and Edward's when we were alone. It was about three in the afternoon when we finally called it a day and went back out to the cars. I actually was exhausted - who knew that so many hours at the zoo was exhausting, especially with Emmett and Alice insisting on seeing _everything -_ so I didn't notice anything was wrong until I felt Edward stiffen at my side.

I glanced up at him, then followed his gaze to the Volvo and gasped, my hand flying over my mouth.

The car was… ruined. Destroyed. There was no other way to describe it. The windows were broken, the seats slashed open, the steering wheel… vanished. Harsh graffiti was on the outside, like bruising of multiple colors and designs on the silver paint. His stuff from inside was scattered around on the ground, broken mostly, his CDs glittering in pieces in the sunshine. A folded piece of paper was under the wiper that was still connected to the car, and after a few more moments, Edward stiffly stepped forward to grab it.

I glanced around, eyes wide, wondering if the vandals could still be nearby. People who did stupid things like this usually did it for attention, or just for the fun of it, but they liked to see the results play out. It was possibly they were watching from somewhere nearby….

Yeah, but like I'd recognize them for the vandals they were. It wasn't like they had a big bright neon sign above their heads flashing 'WE DID IT'.

Edward's sharp cure had my head snapping around to face him as he crumpled the note and dropped it on the ground, pulling out his cell. I stepped forward, watching as Edward began snapping lowly into his phone a few yards away, obviously wanting his conversation to be private. I could hear Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all rushing over to us, having noticed the problem, all asking varying forms of the question "What happened?". I didn't answer, mainly because I didn't know, but also because I was focusing on Edward. And slowly bending down for the note….

I picked it up and glanced at Edward one more time before un-crinkling it. He was looking furious, almost murderous, as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the line.

Glancing down, I read the large, printed words on the paper.

_**This is just the beginning, Edward. No one leaves unless I say so.**_

**Mwahahahaha!!! _thunder and lightening and all that pizzazz_ I'm so evil, aren't I? Yes, most of you were right, James isn't going to just let Edward leave without a fuss. In case you didn't figure it out... that was all Jame's doing. Or at the very least, he ordered it done. ;) So, I hope you all enjoyed my ridiculously long chapter, and for all this hard work I've put in, I hope for an extra large amount of reviews. Can we breach 70 yet? Seriously, if you guys did, I would.... I don't know... OH! I'll put in a very SPECIAL chapter. No joke. VERY SPECIAL. You guys will have that whole love/hate thing going for me.**

**_SO I REPEAT! YOU WANT THE SPECIAL OMFC CHAPTER, YOU MUST BREACH 70 REVIEWS. I WORKED HARD ON THIS ONE FOR YOU, DO ME THE LITTLE FAVOR OF REVEWING. IF YOU DON'T, THE SPECIAL CHAPTER ISN'T PUT UP. IF YOU DO.... WELL. EXPECT SOMETHING SPECIAL._**

**Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, my faithful reviewers. Hi to all the new guys, huggles to all the oldies, and loves to each and every one of you. Thanks!  
**


	42. Chapter 42: Wrecking Lives:The OMFC chap

**Amazing. Superb. You guys are simply awe-inspiring. I offer a reward for reviewing, and you reach and then go just beyond the requirement. 75 reviews in about 72 hours.... That's ten more than the most we've ever gotten before, which was way back for chapter 16! That's ages ago! And I know there's a few people who usually review who haven't yet, so just wow. You all very much deserve this special reward chapter (no, it is not a bribe!!! It's NOT!). I enterprisingly had fun writing it - it gave me a migraine, yeah, but I had no idea he had such depth to him. _Shrugs_ Now we all know. Take a gander, readers of Ignorance. We're delving into the world of James.**

James POV

I angrily watched the ungrateful bastard smiling and laughing with the group of kids. The sunshine was bright today, so it was easy to see that he was happy, with not a care in the world.

I was about to take care of that.

I had thought that the death of his mother would bring him to me more, tie him to our world more securely. He was an amazing asset, and I didn't like the idea of losing him. He brought in a lot of money, and I loathed losing money.

For a short time, it had worked. He'd been working consistently, nearly every night, though I was careful not to meet with him face to face for the detailing. We both knew that I'd had something to do with his mother's sudden drop in "recovery". I may not have pulled the trigger, but I as good as did.

Nothing I'd told the woman had been false, however. I'd simply explained to her that she was ruining her son's life. That he was being pulled deeply into the world of criminals and felony and easy money.... If she wasn't around to bring him down, to suck all the money out of the kid, well, wouldn't he be better off? Not a single false word had passed my lips.

That's what made it all the more beautiful, really.

But then he'd abruptly drawn out. I knew why he did, of course. He had been shocked by what he'd seen. Almost everyone was when I first started pulling them in deeper. The shock of realizing you'd been involved in something so much larger than you'd ever pictured yourself becoming involved in…. Many were startled enough that they pulled back and tried to convince themselves it wasn't what they wanted. Yet, always, they came back it seemed. The draw was there, else wise they wouldn't have become involved in the first place.

And Edward Masen had potential. I'd never seen anyone work as well as he did. He had that cold objectivism that made him perfect for any job, under any situation, with varying degrees of stress. Once he'd joined the team, I'd tripled my revenue. Since he'd stopped answering calls or calling in for jobs, it had dropped considerably. And it wasn't just that he'd left. With him suddenly gone, Tanya had started showing signs of pulling out as well, of going clean.

No one left once they started with me. It was a lifetime job, you worked for me your entire living life. The only release was death.

The anger boiling higher again, I turned and left the bright, sunny zoo. It was a place that was at such odds with me, making my skin itch in anxiety. A little girl with pig tails and blue lips watched me with unease; I grinned at her, evilly, and she flinched into her mother's side.

Of course, being in a place like this, surrounded by "happy" families, always pissed me off. There was no such thing as a happy family, and the whole world fucking knew it. But they decided to ignore the evil and pretend everything was fine and dandy. Fuck that. What they were doing by forcing themselves to remain ignorant was let young children suffer and people remain unhappy and angry; they allowed the evil to grow and spread by remaining ignorant. Ignorance wasn't a fucking bliss, it was the biggest evil in this world.

All these negative thoughts brought forth the ones I hated remembering the most, but the ones that were my most solid proof that I was right and the rest of the world needed to yank their heads out of their asses and face the truth. The flashes of fists hitting me, while my mom stood by just watching it all, face cold... the yelling and screaming and sobbing... bruises that were blatantly ignored, cuts and scrapes that I head to learn to fix up because no one else would... and the worst memory - the fire burning my flesh as I screamed and thrashed, attempting to escape the pain on my abdomen.

Shaking my head sharply, I stormed out of the zoo and into the parking lot, glowering darkly at anyone who glanced my way. As I reached my newest car, a sleek black '69 Chevelle, the group of people waiting for me there sprang into action. The newbies popped open the doors and met me a few feet away; Victoria remained at the car, lounging against the side, watching me.

"Find the damn Volvo," I snapped, walking past the incompetents. As they scattered out to search the parking lot for the fuckin' car, I yanked Victoria into me, kissing her hard.

She raised a brow as I pulled away, the faint black eye becoming more obvious in the shifting of light. A small flicker of guilt churned just briefly in me, but I easily shoved it aside. It was how life worked, and we both knew that.

"I take it you found him and he said no?"

I shook my head, anger boiling back to the surface. "I didn't ask. That bastard ain't coming back on his own. We'll have to force him to realize he belongs with us, not those prissy ignorants. For now, we'll take it out on his payment."

Victoria smirked, pulling away to open the door of the car, and I took a long look at her ass, just because I fuckin' could. She came up with a bag that clanked and clinked, giving away the contents to anyone who knew. Spray paints, knives, probably a crowbar or hammer or two - the usual destructive kit.

As she slung it over her shoulder, she asked, "How about we join in the festivities?"

Smirking, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, kissing the top of her shiny red hair. It gleamed like fire in the sunlight.

One of the newbies that I'd thought was promising was the one that found the silver car. I spent a moment just staring at it, remembering when Edward had first come to me with a desperation for money that I'd latched onto and fed off of. After a few jobs, in which he proved himself to be _very_ useful and talented, I'd worked over this beat-up baby, making her beautiful and sleek, a good ride for our young member. It had cost him, of course; a few "unpaid" jobs before he'd gotten her as his own, but then she'd been his. I could remember the look on his face, reluctant and revering all at once. He'd wanted her, even though he'd known she was dirty. In the end, his want had won out over any moral issues he'd had, and he'd driven her out of my base.

The sun shone off of the silver paint, and I smiled cruelly as I stepped forward with the heavy hammer.

The destruction was exhilarating, an adrenaline rush of working fast before any cops noticed, or any people called it in. The few families that did see what we were doing, were easily taken care of. Victoria simply smiled viciously and looked pointedly at their children; they walked away quickly with their eyes averted. Simple. Painless. Everyone ends up "happy".

I raised my brows as I pulled out a picture from the glove compartment. Smirking as I looked at each of the faces in it, I pocketed it, then stepped out with the steering wheel in hand. I tossed it into the bushes a few yards away, returning to stand in front of the formerly beautiful Volvo and watch the rest of her destruction. Victoria skillfully used the spray cans to decorate her, then signed the work, a small bat in flames at the upper corner of the hood near the cracked windshield. She sauntered over to take her place next to me, looking smug and approving. With a pointed look, I dismissed the newbies, taking note of the ones who looked uneasy with what they'd done, the ones who looked reluctant to stop, and those who held no expression either way. Those were the ones I'd keep around; the others, I'd dismiss to go find their own easy money. I couldn't use sloppy people.

I stepped forward, the final touch in my hand. Lifting the wiper on the driver's side, I pined the folded paper under it, then returned to the Chevelle with Victoria. Now that that side of business was taken care of, I'd go deal with Tanya.

Edward had brought her in, and at first, I'd been dubious. In my experience, women were the ones who felt "morals" more strongly than others. At the last minute, at the worst possible time, they'd get cold feet and back out. Victoria was the first I'd met who could meet my standards for an employee, and she was unlike any other female I'd met.

But Tanya had surprised me, taking charge and proving herself to be a fast learner and near-perfectionist. She didn't make mistakes, she didn't screw up, and she was careful. She could pull off a job with others, or by herself, and she only showed uncertainty the first time we'd taken her out, and even then only for a short moment before she bucked up and did what needed to be done.

But now that Edward had gone clean - or so _he _thought - she was showing all the classic signs of wanting out. She didn't call in for jobs; she had to be called a few times before she'd pick up and then she'd be hesitant. Her work hadn't gone to shit yet, thankfully, but it was only a matter of time. Best to bite this in the ass now, and stop it, before we got fucked over.

I got out of the Chevelle in front of the apartment building she lived in with her two sisters, and nodded once to Victoria as she drove off; in fifteen, she'd be back to pick me up, and we'd leave like nothing had happened. Smooth. "Clean". Simple.

As I reached Tanya's floor and walked down the small dark hall to her door, I noted the sounds around me: the pounding of something hitting a wall near where the stairs opened to this floor, the quiet crying to my left, and television and sound of girlish laughter from Tanya's apartment. I knew she wasn't home, because she was casing a job right now, one I'd had to press her to go on.

I knocked on the door, listening with an amused smirk as the chain lock was slid into place before it opened.

A younger face than Tanya's peeked out suspiciously, her vibrant hazel eyes framed by dark lashes, her pale face revealed by the dark brown curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Yes?" she asked cautiously and suspiciously.

I smirked; "I have a message for Tanya."

The girl's eyes narrowed with suspicion and unease. "She's not here. I can take a message…."

"Who's at the door?"

My smirk widened as the older sister appeared behind the younger one, her eyes quickly narrowing. "Who are you?" she snapped.

I put my hand on the door, causing both to stiffen. "My name is James. And I have a vital message for Tanya."

"Well she's not here, so leave," snapped the older one, starting to shove the door closed.

I pulled the gun out of my large inner coat pocket. "Now, now. Let's not be unreasonable, ladies. Why don't I come in?"

They both froze, taking stock of the situation. They knew they couldn't close the door fast enough, and that the bullet would likely still get through the thin wood. There was no choice but to let me in.

Reluctantly, they undid the chain and held the door open, resentment and fear obvious in their eyes. I reveled in the powerful feeling. Time to make my point.

Tanya POV

I sighed heavily as I walked down the hall to my apartment, eyes locked on my feet. Something wasn't right; Edward wouldn't have risked leaving unless he had no other choice. Whenever I'd tried calling him, he hadn't picked up, and James was on edge all the time because Edward hadn't taken a job for a while now, longer than anyone had before. Word was that Edward had downright ended it because of the last job he was on. Told James he wasn't coming back.

Looks like he'd really meant it.

It made me uneasy, because Edward was the one who'd brought me into this world. I would have gotten into serious trouble if I'd taken the road I had been looking for, and he'd pretty much saved me. Not that what we did was all that much better, but still. For my health, it was better.

Or was it? The adrenaline rush that had at first always been from fear and moral dilemma of knowing I was doing something wrong had turned into a thrill and a rush that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Perhaps, just like drugs, adrenaline rushes were addictive. Perhaps everything that wasn't a good thing was addictive. Just knowing that you'd outwitted or out smarted the law… addictive.

And the best thing for addicts was to stop before you _couldn't_ stop. As in, _now._

I froze as I saw that the door was open. It was never open. Never unlocked. _Shit_.

I rushed inside, and felt my insides wrench, making me instantly double over and retch. My mind was rushing through thoughts so fast, it was almost blank with speed. The only thing I could really discern was the thought _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ racing on a fast repeat. Blindly, I reached out for the door frame and held it as I eased myself to the floor. As my hand dropped to the floor from the frame, it met with something sticky and I shuddered, afraid to look down yet unable _not_ to. Red, sticky blood stained my fingers.

Bile rose up my throat again, and I leaned over to let it out, my salty tears burning my face as badly as the vomit did my throat and mouth. When nothing more would come up, I shakily rose, stumbling around the bloody scene and into the kitchen, which was as pristine as when I'd left. I ran the water, watching the blood wash from my hands, the red water swirling down the sink. I spit, trying to rid my mouth of the vile taste, then leaned forward to duck my head under the flow, rinsing and spitting a couple times.

I turned the tap off with a paper towel, so my fingers wouldn't get her blood on them again, and dropped my head into my damp hands. Oh, God, what to do, what to do?! Logically, I should call the police. _And say what?_ I thought sardonically and guy I run illegal errands for is pissed at me and another guy who has gone clean, so he killed my sister?

No, wait. Kate had been home as well. Hating that things had come to this, I went back out into the living room and forced myself to search for my younger sister's body. It wasn't in the living room, and not in any other part of the house when I searched. So that meant they'd either taken the dead body or….

_"Fuck!"_ I cried, tears blurring my eyes again. James was a sick bastard; who knew what he'd do to my younger sister if she was still alive. I didn't know if I wanted to wish her dead or pray she was still living and breathing. Which would really be worse?

I had no choice, really. It wasn't like I could disappear from society; that would mean never being able to leave James, and Kate would have to become part of that life as well, because there was no way they were just going to let her go, not with all that she now knew. That was, if she wasn't dead yet….

And I couldn't have that happen to her, couldn't have her drawn into this world I'd gotten sucked into. I'd rather go to prison for all the horrible things I'd done than ruin Kate's life. I knew there was such a large chance she was already dead, but if I thought like that, I wouldn't be able to function. I had to hold on to the belief that she was alive, and that James was leaving her be….

My phone beeped from where it sat on the table, and I went to pick it up, noticing the incoming call and that I apparently had a missed message. I decided to take the call, seeing as it was from Edward.

"Oh, God, Edward I-"

"Fuck this, did you have anything to do with this afternoon Tanya?"

I blinked rapidly a few times. "This afternoon? I was out casing a-"

"God dammit, he trashed the Volvo, Tanya. And threatened that it was just the beginning."

I swallowed. Looks like I wasn't the only one James had attacked today. I had to say, though, that mine was a lot worse.

"Yeah, well, I've got one dead body in my living room and one missing sister. Top that Masen."

He shut up for a few long seconds, then when he spoke, his tone was dead dangerous. "What?"

I felt the hysteria creeping up. "Irina's dead. He-he… _God_, Edward! He gorged out her eyes and-and-and!"

"Tanya, take a deep breath now! I want you to walk out of that apartment. Right now. Go to the park a few blocks down. I'll have some friends drop by and pick you up-"

"No." I said, walking out of the room and into the hall. I headed straight for the stairs, deciding Edward's advice to get fresh air was at least a good one.

"Tanya, what the hell do you mean, 'no'? James isn't going to let either of us-"

"Exactly." I said, shoving open the door almost desperately, then gulping in a few deep breaths of fresh air. "He's already threatened you with the Volvo, me with Irina and Kate. And I haven't even left yet, while you have. Which means he's going to come after you hard if you don't go back to him. Now."

His voice was broken as he spoke. "I can't. Not just because of what it would mean, but… I promised it was over. I promised her."

I knew who he was talking about without him saying. Edward's whole life had come to revolve around Bella, it seemed. He wanted to be good enough for her - it meant everything to him that he proved to himself that he deserved her.

"Than you had better let me do what I've got to do."

There was silence. Then, "You're going to turn in."

I nodded, though he obviously couldn't see me. So I forced past my lips, "I'd rather go to jail for however long they decide than to have Kate suffer."

"Tanya… it's highly possible she's already-"

I cut off the gentle voice, not wanting to hear it. "I have to do this. Just… just in case she's still alive."

"I can't help you if you do, Tanya. I can't risk the people _I _love."

"I know." I said. It was how things worked in this kind of world. You had to look out for your own first and foremost. "Don't… don't worry too much about it. But…. If this works, and Kate… she'll need a place to stay, someone to look out for her. She's still only sixteen, she can't live on her own. And…. Just promise me you'll look out for her." I felt desperate, tears pricking my eyes.

"I'll do everything I can if it comes to that, Tanya. I swear."

I nodded, firming my resolve. "Good bye Edward. Good luck on your end."

"Same to you," he said, sadly and with a hint of defeat. I didn't prolong it any longer; I hung up. Then I took a deep breath and dialed 911. I waited, then as I heard the line pick up, spoke without giving the receiving end time to speak.

"I want to report a murder, a kidnapping, and I want to talk to the cops about some serious information, now."

**Haha, bet you all hoped I'd reveal what the Jobs were, di'n't ya? NO! I will not reveal that in anyone but BELLA'S point of view. Though, it is possible to piece it together, maybe. I've got a poll - purely out of interest - on my profile. It's about the "jobs" and I'd highly appreciate if you went to vote! It will be closed the day I put up the chapter revealing the job, and that one will contain the results, so you have at least five chapters, no more than ten! Hurry before I up my schedule! lol. ANYhoodles, thank you all for your amazing work last chapter, I can only hope we continue getting all these reviews! I loves you all, and thank you all, and hope you were all pleased with the OMFC chapter. (And that it didn't disappoint. I mean, come on? Who really thought I'd let you peek into JAMES' thoughts?)**

**Loves and hugs and Orgasmic Brownies!!!  
**


	43. Chapter 43: Prom Bets

**Here it is! So sorry it's late, lots of work from school hitting me now that we're down to the last few week stretch. But don't worry, by the 22, it'll be my last day, and I'll have summer time to write for you all. Yay!**

**Thanks to Irritable Grizzly for betaing this chapter.  
**

**Here it is, chapter 43.  
**

Rosalie groaned as I stood in front of the mirror again, biting my lower lip as I stared at my reflection.

"Bella, you look fine. I swear. Edward is going to keel over when he sees you."

Rolling my eyes, I said dryly, "I hope not. Both of us barely passed CPR. I think it was more that the lifeguard guy was infatuated with you."

"Us," she replied, like she always did. "You were smokin' that summer with your shorter hair."

Smirking, I said, "I'm not cutting it again. I like it longer."

Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes, then looked at me slyly. "How about this? We can make a bet, and whoever wins, has to do as the other requests. It can't be insane, and it can only be one order, but you have to do it if you lose."

"What's the bet?" I asked cautiously.

Rosalie considered, then laughed loudly. "Who can keep their boyfriend's hands off of them the longest."

We worked out the finer details - because this bet was too fun to pass up - and decided that we literally had to keep them from kissing, holding our hand, wrapping their arms around our waist, or otherwise showing affection through touch. It was a pretty fair bet, because Edward loved to be affectionate like that, and because Emmett was always was touching Rosalie in some way.

"Let's have it start after the first slow song at Prom once we get there, and end with the last song of the night," Rosalie suggested, just as the door knob turned.

Jasper knocked on our door as he walked in, and I whistled as I took in his appearance.

"Nice, Jaz," Rosalie drawled. If you listened closely, you could just barely pick up hints of the southern drawl she'd nearly lost, yet Jasper retained. "You tryin' to make Alice jump your bones?"

He smirked, then retorted, "You seeing how quickly you can have Emmett on his knees begging for some?"

I laughed at them both, because this was very usual banter between them. Jasper and Rose both looked at me.

"Hey," Rose defended, "At least I'm not trying to find an excuse to give my boy mouth to mouth."

"True," Jasper smirked, looking me up and down. When I blushed, he chuckled and came over to wrap me in a hug. "You look beautiful, Bells." he whispered.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks."

Taking a fortifying breath, Jasper said, "Okay. Let's pick up Alice, Emmett, and Edward, and go to our parents for dinner."

The plan was that we would all have dinner at the Hale's house so the parentals could meet Jaz and Rose's significant others. I was going along for moral support, and Edward was tagging along because no way was I going into that war zone to be without backup. The limo would pick us up at eight, and we'd get to the ferry that Prom was on just in time for it to leave. It would mean being stuck on the stupid boat for all of stupid Prom, but some of the excitement had finally rubbed off onto me from Rosalie and Alice, and I decided being stuck with Edward for four hours might not be _too_ terribly bad, as long as I didn't have to dance too often.

Rosalie got into her car to drive to Emmett's place to pick him up, and Jasper and I got into my BMW to pick up Edward and Alice at Alice's house. Once we were on the road, I glanced over at him to see he was playing with the hem of his suit jacket.

"Nervous?" I asked.

He glanced over at me, and smiled sheepishly. "A little. You know how our parents are - they tend to be a little snobbish. I love Alice, but I love them as well. It will be uncomfortable if they don't get along well."

I nodded. "I was worried when my family met Edward**, **but it worked out well." Letting out a little laugh, I added, "Actually, I think they were ready to adopt him, or force us down the aisle. My mom even gave me _condoms_ Jasper."

He laughed once, a bark of pure amusement, and looked at me incredulously. "Your mom never ceases to surprise me."

I smiled slightly, though it felt a little off. "Yeah." I still hadn't spoken to her much since she'd split from Dad. I tried to talk to Charlie as often as I could, but he had really thrown himself into his work. I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned, but I always comforted myself with the fact that I had Edward, and my great friends. Around here, I was never alone, not truly.

Seeming to realize that I wasn't quite comfortable anymore, Jasper waited a moment before changing the subject. "Did Rosalie tell you what she did?"

I looked at him curiously. Rosalie had been acting super secretive the past couple of days, but I hadn't thought much of it. "No."

He smiled, and it was almost a smirk. "She turned down NYU."

"What?" I yelped, completely surprised. Rosalie had been gushing about NYU when she first got her acceptance letter. She'd immediately started working out all the details of goingthere. She had been so excited. "Why?"

Jasper laughed, then said, "Emmett was going to college in California. UC San Francisco, I think."

I nodded; Rosalie hadn't wanted to go to Davis, but she'd applied for a school close by as one of the "same schools" we'd done. She'd chosen the Academy of Art University in San Fran because it was one of the best for its Interior Architecture and Design program.

"So she accepted the one for the Art University?" I asked, just to verify.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, which I think took our parents by surprise. They've always expected her to go into something to do with the media, I think, or something to do with business. Not something so… artsy."

Sighing, I thought about it, then smiled. "She's really committed to this guy, Jaz. She gave up NYU for him."

Nodding, Jasper agreed. "I know. I keep waiting for them to elope."

I laughed. "No way would Rose pass up a big wedding to just elope. Besides, Alice would kill her for it, and we all fear your little girlfriend."

Chuckling, Jasper's eyes softened at the mention of Alice. "Yeah. She applied to AAU as well, but for fashion."

"So where are you going?"

It was odd that I had had a more open conversation about this with Jasper than Edward, but Jasper was one of those people you could open up to without worry. With Edward, you could never tell exactly how he would respond, and with things being so unstable recently, I just hadn't managed to find a good time to bring it up. Considering he was graduating next Saturday, and my graduation was two weeks after that, I should probably get a move on.

Jasper's brow furrowed slightly and he sighed heavily. "That's the problem," he sighed. "I've never been too interested in anything enough that I wanted to spend my life doing it. I love history, but I wouldn't want to teach it or anything, and there's not much a history major can do that I'm interested in."

"That's got to be a little frustrating." I said sympathetically. He nodded, lost in thought.

"I think I'm going to take a year off."

The statement was so unexpected. I glanced over at him with wide eyes and felt my foot ease off the gas pedal. He looked at me, chuckled, and said, "Bella, the turn is coming up."

I snapped back to attention, making the turn and pulling up shortly after in front of the Cullen household. I parked, then looked at Jasper seriously.

"Not even a community college?"

Slowly, he shook his head. "Nah. Maybe later on, once I know more clearly what I want to do with my life, but for now… no. I think I'm going to just find a place and get a job."

"As…?" I asked, raising a brow. If Jasper didn't want to immediately attend college, I suppose that was fine, but I didn't want him making any mistakes or going out into the world without being prepared.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Bells, I took care of that. My aunt has a friend who lives in California. Not in San Fran, but in Oakland. He runs this restaurant, and he's offered me a job there as a sort of an Assistant Manager, so it's not like I'd be bumming it on the streets, playing a guitar for quarters or anything."

I laughed with him, because the mental image of that was pretty funny. Jasper the Hobo. After a moment, I looked at the Cullen house.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you or anything." Then I smirked. "Good luck telling your parents, though."

He groaned, rolling his eyes, and opened the car door. "Let's hit them with one bomb at a time, shall we? Tonight it's the Alice bomb."

I snickered, stepping out of the car and followed Jasper up the walk. Esme pulled open the door before we'd even knocked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Come on in! Alice is still upstairs. She should be down in a few minutes. Jasper, you look handsome; and Bella! Absolutely radiant!"

I blushed. "Thank you, Esme," I murmured, stepping into the hallway.

Edward stepped into the hall from the kitchen, and my eyes locked onto him, drinking in his appearance. It looked like he'd tried to tame his hair, not that it had made much progress. I decided that once the hall cleared out, I was messing it right back up again. Edward in a tux was downright gorgeous, and I started thinking of as many ways as I could to get him in one as often as possible. What were common tux-wearing events? Fancy parties, Prom, funerals? He hadn't worn one for his mom's. He just dressed up in a nice dress shirt, so probably not. What else would require him to wear a tux?

Well, a wedding would, but I didn't know anybody getting married anytime soon. Maybe Renee did….

Grinning crookedly, he came over and grabbed my hand, pulling me into him and running the backs of his knuckles across my cheek, his other hand wrapping firmly around my waist. "You look stunning, Bella. Just… I can't think of a word to fit your beauty."

I was really glad I wasn't wearing blush, because it would have made me look even more like a tomato, and I already had that covered, didn't I?

"You really do like using those corny lines, don't you?" I asked him, trying to will the heat in my cheeks to go down."

He laughed softly. "And I've told you - they aren't corny if you mean them." Grinning still, he tilted his head and hooked a finger under my chin, lifting my face to look at him. "I mean it, Bella," he said quietly, eyes burning in intensity. "Beautiful."

His lips pressed softly against mine, and I smiled against them; I wrapped my arms around his neck, reaching my fingers up to mess with the back of his hair, sifting them through the silky strands. When we separated, I grinned, bringing my hands to the top of his head and shaking up his hair.

"Bella," he scolded, reaching up to restrain my hands. "You messed my hair up."

"I know." I grinned at him. "It looks perfect like usual now."

Rolling his eyes, Edward leaned down, still holding my wrists, and pressed his lips to mine for a brief moment. "Come on. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper are waiting in the kitchen."

Carlisle smiled as we walked in, scooting his chair over so that Edward's chair had more room. "Bella, you look lovely."

I blushed again, wishing somewhat that people would stop telling me that. Edward just grinned, pulling me gently down into his lap. A few minutes later, we could hear Alice's heels descending the stairs. Jasper was already halfway out of his chair when she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Edward and I were sitting closest to Jasper; Esme and Carlisle got up to tell Alice how beautiful she looked, so I don't think they caught the way his breath simply froze, lips parted just slightly, eyes shining with pure love and tender adoration. Alice was beaming, thanking her parents and joking with them, but her eyes were staring sideways at Jasper, soft love melting the gray.

Then he was at her side, lifting her hands gently in his to press a soft kiss to her knuckles, then the ring on her right hand. There was a second of wordless communication. Alice's eyes shimmered, almost as if she were tearing up for a moment.

Esme cleared her throat, and not just to get our attention. "Pictures?" she asked, brandishing her camera.

We all posed - Edward and I; Jasper and Alice; Alice and I; Jasper and Edward; all of us together - before finally making our way out to the car. Edward sat in the front seat with me, pouting slightly since I wasn't allowing him to take control of my car just because he didn't have the Volvo anymore. Alice and Jasper were sitting closely together in the back seat, whispered in each other's ears.

By the time we pulled up in front of the Hale house, Jasper was blowing his hair out of his eyes often enough that I decided it was most definitely nerves. Edward was already opening my door for me, making me roll my eyes playfully. Sometimes, he took gentlemanly manners to borderline dorky. I had to love him for it, though. Rosalie and Emmett were obviously already here, because when we entered, the tension was practically palpable.

In the Hale's living room, Robert and Helen were sitting next to each other on one end of the couch, Emmett on the other**, **with Rosie, her back stiff and straight, sitting on his lap. Each couple was talking quietly amongst themselves when we walked in. The Hale parents, clearly relieved at having a distraction, stood to greet us. There were more compliments on how good everyone looked, Helen kissing both my cheeks before whispering that Edward looked - and I quote - "darling".

Renee would have probably told me he looked good enough to eat - and to use protection if I decided to follow up on that.

"Hi." Alice stepped forward, smiling, her hand outstretched. "I'm Alice. I've heard so much about you from Jasper."

At the mention of his name, Jasper immediately reached forward and laced his fingers with hers, keeping a slightly wary eye on his parents.

It wasn't so much that the Hales were snobby; they were nice people once you got to know them, but they were quick to judge, and reacted based on those baseless judgments. I crossed my fingers behind my back, praying that innocent looking Alice and her lovable personality worked its usual wonders. Obviously they hadn't approved of Emmett, but they rarely liked the guys Rose dated, and it was hard not to admit that Emmett was intimidating until you got to know him.

Thankfully, they didn't seem to think badly of Alice. They just smiled and told her they'd heard lots of wonderful things, and why don't we all go have dinner now so you kids can get to prom?

Edward sat next to me at the table, and we all dug into the soup the Hales had made. Of course, _Edward_ - or perhaps a mixture of him and Hyde; who knew? - thought this would be a great time to place his hand on my knee, where it burned my skin through my dress. At first, it simply rested there, but then it began to massage, then creep up and down, then higher, massage, rub up and down….

I shifted slightly in my seat, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from either telling him to knock it off, or assaulting his lips with mine at the dinner table. I wasn't sure which one was going to win out if I opened my mouth, and both would be humiliating.

Edward smirked, gently trailing his fingers to the outside of my thigh. He liked teasing me, I swear, and always at the least opportune moments. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining though. He was gorgeous, he was mine, and it was _not_ as if I really ever wanted him to truly stop.

I wiggled my foot out of my heel, then slid it slowly across the floor until it reached his shoes. Slowly, smiling blankly at Helen's comment about something that had everyone else smiling, I trailed my toes up to his ankles, rubbing to the front, the side, the front, back to the side, around the ankle bone, back to the front.

His hand, where it rested on my thigh, tightened briefly, before returning to its teasing. Smirking lightly, watching him out of the corner of my eyes like he was watching me, I lightly lifted my foot higher, rubbing his calf. The green in his eyes swirled, and I couldn't keep from licking my bottom lip.

"So, Bella. How're Renee and Charlie?"

The question from Robert brought most of my attention away from what Edward and I were doing under the table. Swallowing, I answered a bit stiffly.

"Charlie's working a lot. I haven't spoken to Renee much recently, but I assume she's fine. She's always loved the heat of Phoenix."

The conversation drifted away, and I felt like glaring at the wall. My mood was totally -

His hand moved even higher, and I wondered if my dress had just plain disappeared under the table, because the heat of his hand was so apparent and strong. Looking at him slyly out of the corner of my eyes again, I returned to rubbing his leg with my foot, and watching his eyes dance with that lovely spectrum of green.

We kept our teasing up for most of dinner and dessert, and then everyone stood up and headed to the front of the house.

Helen and Robert had insisted on paying for the limo; Rosalie said it was to kiss up to her and Jasper in case they didn't like their dates. Personally, I thought it was a bit harsh of her to say that. I thought about it as we all waved and entered the spacious vehicle. In my opinion, they simply wanted to prove that they did love their kids. They just… didn't always show it in the best way.

By the time we arrived at school, I'd convinced myself halfway that nothing would be as great tonight as the ride there. Emmett in a limo was something you had to experience to really understand the hilarity of it. The ferry the prom was being held on was lit up, and formally dressed classmates of mine floated around on deck. I saw Angela, and waved to her and Ben. Grinning, she waved back. Jacob and Leah were barely visible at the refreshments table, laughing at something one of the other Juniors said.

As we boarded the ferry, we could see more of the dance floor, and Rosalie made a sound of disgust.

"Those Queenies need to take that show to the streets of Vegas where it belongs."

I rolled my eyes after glancing at them, and led Edward over to where Angela and Ben stood.

"Wow, Angela," I said, smiling. "Would it drive you insane if I said I thought you looked hot?"

She laughed. "It would be a change from all the 'beautifuls."

Grinning, I wrapped my arms around her in a squeeze of a hug. When we pulled apart, she said, "I'm so glad you decided to come after all."

I shrugged, and Edward chuckled from where he stood next to me, his arm around my waist. "We had to guilt-trip her into it."

I mock-glared at him, but couldn't stop the smile that stole over my lips. He looked so…. And he was _mine…._

We talked for a little longer, and I leaned against Edward's side, deciding that if the night was nothing more than this, it wouldn't be too bad. Long, maybe, but not too bad. I'd forgotten about mine and Rosalie's bet until the first slow song came on, and Angela pulled Ben after her to the dance floor.

Smirking lightly, Edward did some little bow thing, offering his hand out to me. Rosalie and Emmett were already on the dance floor, holding each other close. I couldn't spot Alice and Jasper, but knew they were probably already dancing somewhere.

Smiling a little, I took Edward's hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. I hated dancing under most circumstances, but since this would be the last time Edward would be able to touch me for most of the night….

His hands settled warmly at my waist, and I linked mine behind his neck, fingers unable to keep from playing with his hair. Chuckling, Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek, lips brushing up to my ear.

"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous," he softly sang.

I literally melted, while blushing. Edward singing… there was nothing in the world more perfect sounding. _No-thing._ We swayed, the side of my face resting against Edward's chest. I sighed as I listened to the song drawing closer to the end, wishing now that I hadn't entered that stupid bet with Rosalie. Still, I could always back out, but then she'd make me cut my hair shorter again, and I liked it the way it was right now.

Pulling back slightly, I met Edward's green, green eyes. He smiled softly, crookedly, and I reached up on my tiptoes, glad when he leaned down as well to kiss me. It wasn't heated and hungry in the normal sense, but one of those slow ones that take your breath away and leave you dizzy for more. By the time the song ended, I quickly stepped out of his reach, glancing over at Rosalie to see she'd done the same, smiling coyly at Emmett.

I looked back at Edward to see he looked slightly confused, but when I smiled at him, he smiled back.

Until his hand reached out for mine again.

"I'm thirsty," I said quickly, turning towards the refreshments table. Edward followed behind me, and took the cup I'd grabbed with the intention of pouring my drink myself. I rolled my eyes, grinning at him, and looked around at the other Prom-goers while keeping an eye on Edward, to make sure he didn't make me lose the bet.

Mike Newton was grinding with Jessica, Lauren, _and_ Jenni. I snorted into my drink, wondering if Rosalie had noticed. She loved picking on the Queenies about stuff like this.

Alice skipped up to us, grinning widely. "Bella! Edward! This is great, isn't it?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

She rolled her eyes at me, and then Jasper walked up behind her, his hands moving to rest at her waist. "Jacob was looking for you, Bella."

I immediately glanced around, huffing slightly when I couldn't find him. "I'll bump into him eventually," I said, shrugging. "There's not many places you can hide here." I stepped aside as casually as I could when Edward's hand reached out to wrap around my waist. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him frown, a little annoyed looking, a little confused, and a little hurt. I wanted to tell him it wasn't him or anything, but part of the bet was that Rose and I couldn't say anything about not letting them touch us.

I managed to avoid having Edward touch me most of the night, which made him more and more annoyed. I saw Emmett giving Rosalie similar looks to the ones Edward kept throwing it at me: a mix of disgust, pouting, and annoyance. Maybe a little anger. I think Alice and Jasper caught on, because every time Rosalie or I evaded the grasp of one of the boys, they doubled over in laughter.

"Rose," I groaned. There was still almost two hours left of prom, and I was running out of excuses for not dancing. I had a feeling Edward was going to go caveman on me and just carry me out there, and he was trying harder to touch me. Maybe he'd figured out it was a game, but he hadn't realized it was between Rose and me, and I wasn't going to lose if I could help it. "Why don't we call it a truce? I want to enjoy the night with Edward, and I'm sure you want to do the same with Emmett."

She looked over at her boyfriend considering. "Hey, Bells. If I lost, what would you make me do?"

I blinked, then thought and shrugged. "I don't know. Eat a slug?"

She made a disgusted face. "Ew, Bella. That's like, totally third grade of you."

I laughed, then thought about it seriously. "I'd make you… hell, I don't know." Then I laughed. "Bring Emmett along on your next family vacation."

Rosalie's eyes widened and her face paled a little. "Bella," she whispered a little hoarsely. "No. No way. My parents would make it torture."

I smirked.

Glaring, she spat, "You really don't want your hair cut, do you?"

"Nope."

She seemed to brace herself, or build up her courage or something. "It's not over. We are going to go through with this bet, or we both end up being punished."

I made a face, groaning, but agreed. I turned around to look for Edward when I finally saw Jacob. Remembering that Jasper had told me he was looking for me a while ago, I made my way over.

"Hey Jake," I called. He looked over and grinned, letting out a loud wolf whistle. I blushed, but was grinning.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"Bathroom," he shrugged, leaning back against the wall and offering me a sip of his drink. I gladly took one, leaning next to him.

"Jaz said you were looking for me?" I finally brought up.

"Oh, yeah." Jacob said, frowning lightly. "You still with that Edward guy?"

Closing my eyes and taking a deep, fortifying breath, I said a little tightly, "Yes."

Jacob nodded, not saying anything.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him and moving so I was no longer leaning next to him. "What is it this time?"

Not looking at me, still frowning, Jacob seemed to think about how he was phrasing what he was going to say. "You said he worked for a guy named James?"

Completely lost, I said, "Yeah, he used to. Why?"

Raising a brow, looking rather disbelieving, Jacob questioned, "Used to?"

"Yes," I said, getting exasperated. "He stopped a couple of days before his mom's funeral. I think the dude pissed him off."

"Hmm."

I waited a few moments, and when he said nothing more, I snapped, "What's the point of this, Jacob?"

He was quiet for a while before answering again. "I was talking to my cousin, Sam. You know, the one the family doesn't talk about cause he was into some bad shit before?"

Still not seeing the point, I just gave him an annoyed expression. "I thought he got out of that. Joined the Army or Marines or something."

"Yeah, the Marines. Anyway, we got to talking, and when I mentioned the James dude, he got real quiet. Kind of tense, too. I got the feeling that he knew a James back then."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, there has to be thousands if not millions of people named James in the United States alone."

He gave me an annoyed look through his glower. "In this area? Because you know this is where Sam used to get into trouble the most. How many James' do you think there are around here, in this day and age?"

"Just because Edward worked for a James, and Sam knew a James that was into that illegal crap doesn't mean-"

"If Edward is into that shit too, you need to be-"

"Careful?" I cut him off angrily. "You've never once taken the time to get to know Edward, Jacob. You can't even respect him or treat him politely when he's with me, and he's never once done anything to put me in harm's way. In fact, he's way too overprotective."

"Don't you think all those late night 'jobs' are a little fishy?" Jacob growled at me. "Can't you step back and look at this rationally? He's dangerous, Bella, and you're going to end up hurt if you stay with him!"

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to smack him and tell him to go to hell for even insinuating that Edward was not the guy I knew he was, but Jacob was like my little brother, and he was one of my best friends, and obviously he didn't trust my judgment. So instead of doing any of those things, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and counted to ten before looking him square in the eye.

"Listen Jacob. I appreciate that you think you're looking out for me, but really, you're insulting me by saying I can't judge people well. I _know_ Edward and he's a good guy; he'd never hurt anyone if he could help it. He loves me and I love him. Love isn't _rational_, Jacob, so no, I don't think I could look at this rationally even if I thought I had some reason to try. So until you back off on this whole 'Edward's-a-bad-guy' agenda you have going on, I'd appreciate it if you left us alone."

I turned around and walked away, feeling close to tears. Pretty much telling your best friend since diapers to not talk to you and choosing the man you love over him was not… pleasant. It hurt.

"Bella?"

I turned towards Edward, who immediately stepped forward, arms out, with a concerned look on his face. My mind screamed at me that I would lose the bet if I let him hug me, but I needed to feel something comforting. Screw the bet. I'd cut my hair, fine. I was tired of not holding Edward.

His arms were warm as they enclosed me, and he made a soothing noise as he rocked me gently. It just made the tears I'd managed to keep in my eyes slip out a little, and I thought, "thank God for waterproof mascara".

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away and tilting my chin up towards him. "Tell me."

I shook my head, a little anger bubbling up. "Its' nothing. Jacob is being stupid is all, and he pissed me off."

An angry look crossed Edward's handsome features. "I'll go talk to-"

"No," I said quickly, tightening my arms around him. "Just… drop it," I finished tiredly, resting my head against his chest.

He rewrapped his arms around me, and hummed slightly. After a few minutes though, he chuckled.

"So what was the big deal with touching me earlier? Did I get cooties without knowing it?" he teased.

I smiled slightly. "Rose and I had a bet. To keep our guys from touching us from the first slow song to the last slow song. If one of us was touched, then we lost."

His eyes widened, and he immediately let go of me, making me laugh and pull him back. "It's too late. I'm the loser."

He smiled at me, holding me close. "What's your punishment?"

I made a face. "She gets to decide the style of my next hair cut, and she'll probably make it this week, too."

"Yep!" she said, walking up with Emmett's arms tightly around her. "Get ready for your new hairdo, Bella Swan."

"A haircut?" Edward asked, raising his brows. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Rosalie laughed, then pulled Emmett after her. I had a feeling they were trying to find a place to make up for lost make-out time.

Of course, it seemed Edward was thinking along the same lines, because he dropped his head to nuzzle my neck. After a few moments of that, he sucked on a portion of the skin, making me gasp softly and him chuckle. The vibration of it against my skin made a tingle wash through me, and I reached up to tighten my fingers into his hair, lifting his head so our lips could touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, I'll see you later," I yawned at Jasper as he got out of the limo at his house. Rosalie walked towards her car with Emmett; he had her shoes in his hand and opened the passenger door for her. Alice was already in my car, curled up and asleep in the back seat. Edward was half-carrying me towards it, and I sleepily dug out the keys to hand to him.

After prom had ended, we'd had the limo drive us to Denny's and we pigged out on a bunch of cheap, but relatively good food. Then we had the driver take us to the lake, and we sat on the dock and talked quietly, waiting for the sun to rise. It had taken a few more hours, so we'd gotten to cover a lot of topics. Mainly, we shared silly stories from when we were kids, like the time when Jasper was convinced his aunt's house was haunted by civil war soldiers, and the time Alice had told the other kids in the orphanage that she could see dead people and they told her who as going to die next as an April Fool's Day joke. I mentioned the time Renee had gotten us lost in Disneyworld, and we'd almost gotten locked in.

Alice and Jasper decided it was time to finally tell us about their promise ring deal, which made Rosalie and I smack them both for not telling us sooner. Then we'd had the whole happy for you talk. Inwardly, I thought it was the sweetest, most romantic thing they could do. It was obvious they'd end up together forever. Of the three couples, they were the only ones who hadn't had issues at all, ever, and while I was also pretty certain that Rosalie and Emmett - and hopefully Edward and I, too - were going to stay together, it wasn't that all-knowing, just-by-looking-at-them thing that was Jasper and Alice.

We played Ten Fingers, Truth or Dare -which died quickly when Emmett dared us girls to go skinny dipping in the lake, and had a Rock Paper Scissors competition, of which Edward was the champion.

It was beautiful to watch the sun rise, but I was exhausted now, and thinking I wanted to sleep for a good 24 hours. Edward buckled me into the passenger seat, then moved around to the driver's side.

I think I dozed off on the ride there, because next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms. I glanced over to see Carlisle carrying Alice, and Esme holding the door open, smiling with affection at all of us. Drowsily, I buried myself deeper into Edward's chest until we reached his room. He set me on the bed, and then kneeled on the floor to take off my shoes. I watched him sleepily, taking a moment to comprehend what he was doing, and by then he was working on the second death trap. He pulled off his own shoes, his jacket, tie, and then even stripped out of his pants. I debated leaving on my dress, but finally decided I didn't care if Edward saw me in my undergarments as long as I got to sleep without the dress tying down my legs. I struggled out of it, Edward coming over to help me. Like the gentleman he was, he looked away and took off his own shirt, handing the button down to me to wear.

I was tired, but even sleep couldn't keep me from leaning over to kiss Edward after I finished buttoning up the white shirt. His hand slid to cup the side of my face, and I sighed happily into his mouth. His hands reached up to take my hair down out of the elegant bun. Actually, it was only half a bun, because my hair hung down almost to my waist now. Sadly, it wouldn't be for much longer, now that Rosalie had won the bet.

I let out another sigh, this one of relief as my hair fell and my head relaxed from the pain of having my hair up all night.

Edward buried his hands onto my hair, and I leaned back. He moved with me so he hovered over me. I ran my hands down his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm smooth skin against my fingertips. When I felt the shiver race through him, I grinned, then moaned in surprise as he slid one hand to tightly grip my hip. The shirt had ridden up, and his hand met mostly bare skin and a little of my silk and lace underwear.

I knew there was a good reason to wear them.

My breathing hitched a little as his fingers traced along the edge, then danced up my sides, lightly tracing over each of my ribs. Hands shaking slightly, I reached around to his back, trailing my fingers down, down, past the small of his back.

His hand slid up and cupped my breast through my shirt, and I groaned into his mouth, unable to keep from arching up into his touch. It was unexpected, new, a little frightening and exciting and… it felt nice, in its own way. As always, Edward was gentle and cautious, and I knew that if I asked him to stop or moved away, he would let me, but that wasn't what I really wanted right now. His own breathing was uneven, and I thought he might have moaned as I moved into his touch. I couldn't tell. He was making my brain turn into mushy goo.

Our kissing became a little more frantic, and I sucked on his bottom lip before biting it lightly. In response, Edward leaned his head down to bite at my collarbone, then suck on the stinging skin, making shivers race through me.

I tugged his hair to bring his lips back to mind, and he obliged, one hand gripping my upper thigh tightly, the other lightly tracing my side.

Abruptly, he slid his hand that was at my thigh down to my knee, and rolled us to our sides, and hitched it close to his hip. I swallowed, flutters of nervous excitement coursing through me. This was farther than we'd made out before. I moaned as quietly as I could as he pulled at some of the skin around my cleavage.

"Edward," I gasped, tightening the leg he'd pulled around him. I froze in surprise, blinking rapidly and feeling my cheeks heat. "Oh."

A soft rumble, a growl, went through him, and he paused. He was breathing heavily, but I couldn't tell if the color in his face was flush from the heavy making out or from embarrassment, like mine. "We should probably…we'd better… stop."

I blinked a couple of more times, then nodded, loosening my leg and shifting away from him. I was a little embarrassed, and I could tell Edward wasn't exactly comfortable either. It was expected that, with what we'd been doing, he'd get… uh… excited - I blushed just thinking that - but I hadn't thought much about it, and so I had been surprised when I'd felt it as I had tightened my leg and pulled myself closer. I don't think he'd thought about me… encountering it, either, but it was probably best we'd stopped. I wasn't sure I was ready to do much beyond what we'd just done, and I wasn't sure either of us would have stopped if we'd kept going for much longer.

Edward's hand reached over to brush some hair out of my face, and then he reached down to re-button the buttons he'd undone, which was the majority of them, I noted with some light amusement. How had I missed that? His lips brushed mine lightly, and then he pulled me down so I was against his side, head resting on his shoulder instead of the pillow.

"I love you," I whispered, fighting off a yawn and pretty much failing.

"More than you can imagine, Bella," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I love you too."

**All together now - 'AWWWWW....'. I swear, these two... so cute. _sighs_ Take the fluff while you can, I say to those of you who read these AN's. Take it while you can.**

**What? Don't look at me like that!  
**


	44. Chapter 44: Marathons and Haircuts

**So terribly sorry it took so long. School became a hassle, then I wanted to finish up Sorrow, which happened. And I am very happy with my ending, thank you very much. lol. **

**Anyhow, I'm focusing only on Ignorance now. I had this chapter with a completely different beginning, yet I didn't like it much, and it wasn't going ANYWHERE, so I changed it to this. It's a little fillerish, but also sort of important in the way that it shows how much Bella and Edward _don't_ talk. Which is going to become a big issue in a few chapters. **

**Enjoy!  
**

"Bella!" Alice said loudly, throwing a piece of popcorn into my face. I picked it up from where it landed and threw it back at her; it landed down the front of her shirt, making her, Rose, and I erupt into giggles. Digging it out, Alice examined it with laughter in her eyes before popping it into her mouth.

When she finished quickly chewing and swallowing, she spoke again. "So. Bella. I heard you're heading off to Davis."

I smiled, feeling the excitement of knowing I got into _Davis_ bubble up in my chest. "Yeah. I heard _you_ got into Academy of the Arts."

She grinned hugely, a small squeal erupting from her as she shifted from lying on her stomach to sitting cross-legged. "I did; I was amazed, honestly. Didn't expect to get in. It's even better because Rose is going there as well!"

Rosalie grinned. "Yeah. NYU was amazing and everything, but… well, I love you guys. And AAU means I get to be close to you both. Bella's only going to be a few hours away. We can pull off weekly visits, or at least every other weekend."

I nodded. "And you'll be close to Emmett."

Rosalie blushed. "Well, yeah. There's that too."

Alice giggled. "And Jasper won't be too far away, either! Oakland is like, maybe an hour from San Francisco."

Rosalie turned to look at me. "What about Edward?"

I looked down at the quilt that decorated the foot of Alice's bed, picking at a loose string. I shrugged. "I'm not sure. He doesn't know what he's doing or where he's going… and he hasn't asked me about where I'm going at all."

Alice was quiet for a few moments, then added quietly, "He doesn't talk to anyone about college. I think it makes him uncomfortable. He leaves the room when I start talking with Carlisle and Esme about preparing to go to AAU."

Rosalie reached out to rub my shoulder. "Don't worry too much. It'll have to work out. I mean, why wouldn't it?"

I shrugged again. I wasn't going to tell them that something was off about Edward ever since the Volvo incident. It wasn't anything big, and most of the time I could ignore it. But occasionally, I caught him looking frustrated, stressed, and seemingly on the verge of making a phone call. He never did, though.

"Well." Alice said pointedly after a few minutes of silence. "I'm incredibly bored."

Rosalie sighed, twisting over onto her back and lifting her legs up in the air, pointing her toes to the ceiling. "Me too."

"Me three."

Alice gave us both disparaging looks. "You two are a load of help." She sat looking at her ceiling. "Umm…. Oh! Let's have a marathon!"

"Of…?" I trailed off questioningly.

Alice looked down to glare at me; Rosalie twisted her head to do the same backwards.

"Sorry," I muttered, grinning slightly and rolling my eyes.

"Not movies - they take too long."

"But an all-nighter," Alice added.

I nodded, thinking. "So… how about a TV series?"

Alice clapped her hands. "Brilliant!" After a small pause, she looked at us both. "Which one?"

Rosalie pointed and flexed her toes, staring vaguely into space. "Umm… Supernatural, Charmed, Heroes…."

"I want something action-y." I said.

"I want mystery," Alice announced, like that settled things.

"Okay," Rosalie said slowly, continuing her thinking and toe-flexing. She watched so many different TV series, it was amazing she had time for anything else. Suddenly, she stopped her toe movements and grinning, flipping onto her stomach and crossing her feet in the air at her ankles. "NCIS?"

I grinned. "Okay!"

"Abby!" exclaimed Alice excitedly.

Rosalie snickered, shifting so she was sitting up as well. "Alice, Abby is like a taller, goth, super-smart you."

"On caffeine," I added.

Alice stuck her tongue out at us both.

********

"Eeww!" Alice squirmed on the couch, making a scrunched-up face and shaking her hands. "I hate maggots. They're… _eew!_"

Rosalie and I laughed at her. I shifted on the bed, pulling my pillow closer to my chest and resting my head on it. I stretched my legs out behind me, and tickled Alice's side with them. She swatted my butt with a pillow in retaliation.

"She _named_ them?" Rosalie laughed. "Abby…."

"What did you expect?" I giggled. I loved Abby - she was my favorite character, only topped by maybe Gibbs.

A while later, I laughed. "Of course Abby would turn into a psycho killer for listening to Mozart."

Alice nodded vigorously. "That music drives me crazy. Edward used to play it to get on my nerves purposefully."

I frowned. "Alice…"

"Okay, it might not have been Mozart. I don't know who it was, but it was that classical, frilly stuff. I _hate it._"

Rosalie leaned away from her, eyes wide. "Okay…" she said slowly.

I looked back at the screen, then whistled lowly. "Great," I drawled. "Another body. Just what they need."

Alice tilted her head. "I think that gun _is_ cursed."

Later, Rosalie sat up from where she was laying next to me on her stomach. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Honestly, I suck at guessing when it comes to these shows."

"I don't!" Alice trilled.

"So?" Rosalie asked. "Is he telling the truth?"

Alice gave her a scowl. "I'm not telling. That would be spoiling."

Rosalie and I shared a glance, and she rolled her eyes, making me laugh a little. Alice hit my butt with her pillow again, making me twist around to glare at her over my shoulder. She glared back, pointed a finger at me warningly, then turned back to the TV.

"Wow," I said when Episode 19 ended. As I finished speaking, a yawn attacked; I stretched over the side of the bed and grabbed another soda, presenting my body with life-giving caffeine to keep it awake.

Rosalie sat back up (again), then glanced at Alice. "You knew the gun was cursed."

Alice shrugged. "I knew the gun did it."

I stared at them both for a long time. "Okay. Note to self - avoid cursed evil guns."

After a moment, we all laughed, and I rose off the bed, stretching onto my toes. "Bathroom break. Who else?"

Rosalie and Alice both quickly stood up, and I padded quickly down the stairs to the lower floor bathroom. Once finished relieving myself, I paused in the hall, glancing down to the door of Edward's "room". He'd told us he'd go hang out with Jasper and Emmett tonight, probably crash at Emmett's, but….

I tip-toed down the hall, slowly twisted the handle, and stepped into the dark - and empty - room. I made my way over to the bed, reaching down and pulling the small throw-blanket off the mattress and burying my nose in it. It smelled deliciously of Edward. I was already wearing one of his old t-shirts as a nightshirt; it hung down to mid-thing on me. Wrapping the blanket over my shoulders, I headed back down the hall to the kitchen, where the dim light revealed Alice and Rosalie whispering not exactly quietly and searching through the cupboards and freezer.

Rosalie jumped at the sound of me clearing my throat, then threw a cherry popsicle at me. "Bella, you scared the crap outta me," she muttered, making Alice try to quiet a giggle.

I rolled my eyes, bending down to pick up the popsicle and opening it. I threw away the wrapped in the trashcan, then reached past Rose to grab the whole bag of them.

"Alice, you have a mini-freezer?"

She shrugged. "A fridge, really, but if we all eat them relatively quickly, they shouldn't get too melted.

"Good," I said, then pulled three coffee cups out of the cupboard they were stashed in. "Anyone want a hot chocolate?"

Rosalie raised a brow. "I don't think hot chocolate and popsicles mix well."

I pulled mine out of my mouth and stuck my stained tongue out at her. "Well, we'll have to eat the popsicles now, then enjoy our amazing, Bella's-Secret-Recipe cocoas." I announced grandly.

Alice snickered. "I think the lack of sleep is catching up with Bella."

Rosalie slowly grinned while I just hummed to myself in a playful, overly acted innocent way.

They both fought to keep their laughter down, while I continued traveling around Alice's kitchen looking for everything I'd need. Chocolate sauce. French Vanilla syrup. Vanilla extract. Chocolate chips. Milk. Whipped cream. Sugar sprinkles. Half and Half. I set it all on the counter, spread out around the three cups, and started putting things in the cups in a certain order and in certain proportions. By the time I was putting the cups into the microwave, we were all giggling, Alice pounding on her temple to try to rid herself of the brain freeze from her _second_ popsicle.

Rosalie had hopped up on the countertop, and was swinging her legs lightly. "Hey, Bella," she whispered.

When I turned to look at her, she grinned mischievously. "We should wake Em and Edward up."

I snorted. "Oh, sure. They'd enjoy that. Hyde _loves_ waking up in the middle of the night. I mean, you can tell - he's just _such_ a morning person."

Alice snickered. "Oh, yes. Edward loves waking up early. He lives for it."

Rosalie flipped open her cell phone, and my eyes grew wide. "Rose, no!"

Still grinning evilly, Rosalie searched her contacts then showed me the one she rested on - Edward, of course.

I held up my hands. "Hey, it'll be your funeral." The microwave was about to go off, so I quickly opened it, not wanting the noise to wake Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie pressed loudspeaker, and Alice clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles again. I rolled my eyes and started stirring the hot chocolates. It kept ringing, ending with his voicemail. Rosalie shrugged and called him again. And again.

By the fifth time, I was sipping my hot chocolate, smiling slightly.

"There had better be someone dying," Hyde's voice hissed sleepily yet no less angrily down the line.

Rosalie was trying not to laugh too much. "Aw, is little Hyde unhappy?"

There was silence for a moment, then, "You're dead, Rose. I don't care how much Emmett will hurt me, I'm going to kill you when I see you next."

"What if you never see me?"

"I'd hire a hitman."

Alice laughed loudly before clapping a hand over her mouth. I snorted into my hot chocolate.

"I love you too, Edward," Rosalie snickered. "So. When did Emmett allow you to go to sleep?"

"Five hours ago, so - again - someone had better be dying."

Rosalie laughed. "There's been plenty of people dying."

"Do I want to know?" he asked, sounding resigned.

"NCIS," Alice spoke up, skipping closer to Rosalie and the phone. "All of season six."

There was silence for a moment. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yep!" Alice trilled.

"Have you guys slept at all?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Nope!" Rosalie added just as happily as Alice.

He grumbled something; all I caught were the words sugar high. We all giggled, and I noted that he was definitely correct about that. How else had we managed to stay awake until three in the morning?

"Bella?" he said suddenly. I jumped, then came closer to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Go to bed."

Alice glared at the phone as if it were Edward himself. "Edward, she's not _allowed_ to go to sleep. None of us are. We have to stay up all night, and all day tomorrow. So stop trying to ruin our fun."

"Please Bella?" How he managed to get his voice to do that smoldering thing over the phone was a mystery. However, it was far less effective than in person, especially with Rosalie and Alice both glaring death threats at me.

"Um… I'm gonna have to go with a no here, Edward."

He groaned. "Then let _me_ sleep."

"I tried to stop them," I snickered.

"Sure you did," he muttered, then said more loudly, "Good _night_ girls."

"Night Edward!" Rosalie laughed, and we heard Edward grumbling some more before he hung up.

We trumped back up to Alice's room and our NCIS episodes, which there were only a few left. By the time we reached the finale - which drove us all crazy - it was well into morning and Esme was cooking breakfast for us.

"I don't want to wait until September!" moaned Rosalie in despair.

I groaned as well. "That ending is still bugging me from when I actually saw it on TV."

Alice huffed. "There's definitely something fishy about it."

Rosalie and I glared at her.

"You keep your mouth shut about it, Alice," Rose growled. "I don't want you spoiling season seven, accidentally or on purpose."

Alice folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue. I laughed, stood up, and stretched. It was time to get dressed and join Esme in the kitchen, where the smells of delicious pancakes was coming from.

Esme smirked as she saw the bags under our eyes, but never said a word. She just piled the chocolate chip pancakes onto our plates and left us to our own devices. Rosalie was staring contemplatively at me the whole time, and I squirmed.

"What?" I asked.

She smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just deciding on the finishing touches I want the stylist to do to your hair."

I groaned. "Are you making me do that _today?_"

Rosalie nodded, taking a bite of pancake. "It makes sense," she said after swallowing. She took a drink of OJ before continuing. "We'll have all week to decide on which styles look best before graduation on Saturday."

I groaned lightly and dropped my head to the table, thankfully not landing it in any food. Or maybe it wasn't something to be thankful for. If I got it messy, maybe I would be able to put off going to the salon.

I doubted it though.

What felt like only minutes later, we were dressed and in my car with Rosalie driving to her favorite salon. I was sulking in the back seat, arms crossed and a royal pout on my face. I didn't _want_ to have my hair cut - I like it long like it was.

Alice and Rosalie were laughing in the front seat, and Rosalie plugged her iPod into the car dock I had. With the first song that began playing - 30 Seconds to Mars, A Beautiful Lie - I knew she was playing the playlist Jasper had made on the music device. I had the same one on mine, and one made by Rosalie. They had all their favorite songs on them, and though some of the songs I didn't care for, they were all pretty good. I definitely liked this one of Jasper's.

After a few more seconds of sulking, I straightened and started softly singing the song with Rosalie and Alice.

We'd only listened to a few of the songs before Rosalie pulled up and stopped the car, making me groan and drop my head back. It smacked onto the seat, making me wince and rub the sore spot. "Ow," I muttered; Rosalie and Alice laughed at me.

I pulled out my cell phone quickly and called Edward, praying he was up already. It went straight to voice mail, and I glared as we entered the hair salon. "Edward," I said into the voice mail. "Go to hell. You didn't save me from the torture of having my hair cut, because apparently you're still _sleeping_, so I don't forgive you." I hung up, looking up to see the amused looks on Alice and Rose's faces. After a few moments, I laughed as well, and relented into the inevitable.

I bit my lip contemplatively as I looked over my reflection in the mirror. My hair hung just above my shoulders, and was layered heavily and shaped prettily around my face. It wasn't a style I would have chosen on my own, but it didn't look too bad, so I smiled and thanked the woman who had cut it. Rosalie raised her brows at me.

"Well?" she asked pointedly.

Deciding to mess with her, I simply shrugged, which made her give me an outraged look. Laughing, I held up my hands in supplication. "Kidding, kidding. It looks good, Rose."

She smirked smugly and lifted her chin a notch. "It does. I'm a miracle worker."

Rolling my eyes, I followed Alice out of the salon into the bright warm sunlight.

"I'm hungry," Alice announced.

"Me too," I said, looking questioningly at Rosalie. She shrugged.

"Lunch it is." We got into the car, me driving this time, and drove to Rodnie's, which was across town. We'd spent a few minutes listening to more of Jasper's playlist before Alice spoke up.

"I'm not used to seeing you with such short hair, Bella. But you look amazingly _hot_."

Rosalie nodded. "I think Edward will go PDA on her immediately."

Alice shook her head. "Nah. He'll take her away somewhere private."

Rosalie glared. "He won't be able to wait that long."

Alice glared back. "Five bucks."

Smirking, Rosalie sneered, "Make it ten," and held out her hand. Alice grabbed it firmly in her own and shook, then twisted back around with a smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes, especially as I noticed Alice texting someone. I figured it was Edward.

"The boys have all agreed to head over to Rodnie's to meet us for lunch," she said a few minutes later.

Rosalie laughed. "Great. I've been meaning to make Emmett take me out to eat soon." I ignored them both and continued focusing on driving, hating every stoplight that kept me from getting to Edward sooner. When we finally reached Rodnie's, I only saw Jasper's car, not Em's jeep, which meant Edward was still not here. Sighing, I got out and followed the girls inside.

Jasper gave a laugh as he saw me, and pulled me into a hug after pecking Alice on the lips. "Bella, you look good. Rosalie obviously didn't make you do anything too drastic."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, sitting down in the booth with the others. We waited a few more minutes before the door opened to reveal Edward and Emmett. Emmett opened his arms for Rosalie as she got up and jumped into his arms. Edward paused to say something to one of the other waiters, probably someone he worked with. I knew he didn't work mornings all that often anymore, now that he was out of school. He told me he preferred working longer hours on weekdays when he couldn't see me anyway, than to waste time he could be spending with me.

When he glanced over and saw me, I felt an immediate blush heat my cheeks. His intense gaze took in my new hair with such slow, cataloging detail that I shifted uncomfortably for a moment. When I ducked my head down, my new style made the shorter strands fall into my eyes, and I had to brush them away.

"You look… gorgeous."

I smiled, looking up at him. "Thank you."  
He leaned down to kiss my cheek; his lips didn't pull away. They lingered, then traveled to my jaw, along it, down my neck.

"PDA! Pay up, Alice!" I heard Rosalie hiss.

Alice snorted. "Wait for it… wait for it…."

Edward tugged gently at my hand, motioning his head out of the restaurant. I smirked, knowing what that mischievous gleam in his eyes meant. I debated telling him no, but I missed him as well, and decided Rosalie should have known better than to bet against Alice. The rest of us did.

Smiling, I rose and followed him out to my car. I unlocked it, and he opened the backseat door. By the time the door shut behind him, his lips were making their way up my neck.

"You." Kiss. "Look." Kiss. "Amazing." More kissing.

I laughed, a little breathlessly. "I can tell you think so." He lifted his head, grinning at me, and gently, sweetly, hotly pressed his lips to mine. Sighing, I lifted my hands into his hair, enjoying the shifting of silky strands. His hands lifted and started doing the same, before one hand abandoned that journey to hold my neck and angle it to deepen the kissing.

When he finally pulled away, we grinned hugely at each other. He ran his long fingers through my hair again, hopefully fixing it so it didn't look too… messed up, and then grinned at me before giving me one last light kiss.

"We should go join the others."

I raised a brow. "Yeah. Emmett's probably already loaded with plenty of jokes, no reason to wait longer and give him more ammo."

Laughing, Edward took my hand and led me inside. I smiled as we sat down with our friends, the teasing looks and remarks already starting. My mind was elsewhere, though. I was trying to memorize the moment, and wondering how it would be when we all went off to college. I couldn't imagine life different from how it was now. Right now, it was perfect. I didn't want things to change… and yet, I was undeniably looking forward to the next step in our lives. Hopefully, wherever Edward ended up going, it would be close to the rest of us, and we could see each other rather regularly.

Life had to move on, but that didn't mean we had to change our friendships.

Did it?

**I may have also been going through an NCIS binge while writing this, lol. I honestly can't wait for September... my mom and I were talking about our theories earlier tonight. Though I had trouble with this chapter, I know what's going to happen in the next... eh, two or three. And it's in two or three that the REVEALING OF THE JOBS happens, so do stay tuned. Again, apologies for the long long wait. You have complete permission to make drawings of me and play darts with it or something. ;) Review please!**


	45. Chapter 45: The UnIdeal Graduation Night

**SO SO SOOO SORRY! We got this new internet package, so internet was shut down on Thursday night, SUPPOSED to be up Monday, but in reality, it was up only about forty-five minutes ago. So. Please don't murder me yet. Things here in Ignorance are just getting good.**

Graduations were nerve-wracking. I didn't care if it was supposed to be something of a relief or whatever. I was terrified I was going to trip, or not hear my name when they called it because I was busy thinking about how frightening graduation was, or even simply be skipped over. That would be embarrassing.

Jasper's name was called, and he rose, shaking hands with the principal and then smiling at the crowd. Alice's high-pitched squeal seemed to stand out above the rest. Rosalie was next, of course, and I think everyone took a picture of her. She _did_ look gorgeous, her golden curls spilling over each of her shoulders. Emmett's yells were thunderous, and made me laugh. Rosalie - laughing - blew him a kiss, then glided off the stage like she was floating on water, or had wheels under her feet or something.

I sort of blanked out for a while, anxiously thinking of all the things that could go wrong. It seemed to take just seconds when my name was called. There was a dull rushing in my ears, and I swore my heart was trying to burst free of my chest. I managed to make it up the stairs without tragedy, and then I was shaking hands and taking my diploma, and smiling out at the crowd. It was difficult to see people specifically in the crowd, but Emmett's and Alice's noise was more than enough to know they were all out there. Plus, my family was all yelling in Italian (if they knew it), so I knew where they were too. I smiled, waved, then walked off the stage, letting out a sigh of relief when I didn't land on my face or some other disaster.

And then everything as done, and hats were in the air, and Angela had grabbed me in a hug, crying. That triggered my own tears as it hit me that the people I liked here, the ones I actually considered friends… we'd probably never see each other again.

I clutched Angela back, sniffing, glad Alice had the foresight to throw waterproof mascara at me earlier in the week for tonight. I hugged more people, making my way to Rosalie, who was one of those hated people who looked good crying.

She hugged me, laughing. "I hate over half these people… why am I crying?"

I laughed with her, because hey - it was true. "It must just be the atmosphere. Or tears of joy."

We both laughed at the joke, and Rosalie tugged my hand. "Come on - let's find our families, then the gang."

I nodded my agreement, searching for my crazy family. Jared and Ian came up to hug me, grin at Rosalie (who backed away with a slightly nervous grin and quick wave), and then the rest of the family was there. Nonna smiled and kissed my cheek. Renee was crying, and taking more pictures than I was sure was necessary. I'd probably just have her send them all to Angelo and Cassie. I swiped my fingers under my eyes, before too many pictures of me crying were taken. Nonno wrapped me in a hug, whispering how proud of me he was. Charlie was even there, and I felt warmth in my chest that he'd take the time from his busy schedule to come see my graduation, when I'd insisted it wasn't too important.

After the family was taken care of, I spared a glance around the room, wondering where Edward was.

"Boo," he whispered in my ear, and I whirled around, grinning. He smirked at me, leaning close to whisper in my ear again. "I told you that you wouldn't trip."

"Shut up," I laughed, smacking his arm playfully. He grinned, gently placing his hands at my waist and stepping closer.

Smiling, I leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips lightly to his, no longer feeling quite as sad as earlier. Edward had that euphoric effect on me. It was then that Alice popped up, dragging Jasper with her by the hand, grinning madly.

"Bella!" she laughed. "Congratulations, you're no longer stuck in high school!"

I laughed with her. "Thanks."

"Where's Rose?" Jasper asked, glancing around.

I shrugged, looking around the masses of people as well, but didn't spot her. Slowly but surely, everyone was trickling out of the room, off to wherever to celebrate graduation in their own ways. While we were searching for the missing couple of our group, my family came over.

"So, Bella," said Nonno. "How would you like to celebrate? Going out to dinner, a movie, what?"

I shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't know, Nonno. Um…" I thought about it, glancing at my friends. "Can we find Rose and her boyfriend, and then take them with us to Holley's?"

Nonno grinned brightly. "Of course, la mia dolce. We will go wait out at the cars, okay?"

I nodded. Nonno gave me a kiss on the cheek, then led the rest of the family outside. I leaned back against Edward, lacing our fingers as his arms wrapped around my waist. It took another ten minutes to find Emmett and Rosalie. I explained the plan to them, and Emmett - always one for free food - was quick to agree. Rosalie relented after a little more convincing, and so we all walked outside to our cars. I waved to where my family was gathered, and they waved back before getting into their own cars to drive to Holley's restaurant. Rosalie got into Emmett's jeep with him, and immediately, music started blaring loudly from the speakers. Jasper and Alice took his car, so I got into mine with Edward, dancing away from him when he tried to snatch the keys from me.

I had gotten really good at that since I'd started dating him.

James POV

The mass streaming of graduated students out of the building, hugging and laughing and crying with their friends and loved ones, made it difficult to spot the girl I was looking for, but provided some of the best cover possible. No one would see me in this confusing swarm, and if they did, it wouldn't look unusual to see a guy leaning against his car outside of the building. I'd be mistaken for someone's family or close friend or something, waiting for one of the people who had graduated.

It took me a while, and at first, I worried I'd lost her. She didn't show up - none of that group Masen hung around with did - until most of the crowd had vanished. There were few left, and they were mainly leaving, except for this loud family that babbled in some language I had no clue about.

Finally, Masen and his new group appeared out of the building, and I locked my eyes onto the girl, not wanting to lose sight of her for a second.

She was a gorgeous girl, bright and full of light. Basically, she represented the opposite of the people I spent my life surrounded by; they were dark and cynical. She was not, plain and simple.

No one should be so naïve.

The bright smile on her face alternately made me sick to my stomach, and made me long for ignorance. Why was I cursed to know the world sucked this much? Why couldn't I hold that naiveté look on life and remain ignorant? Sometimes, I believed the saying that ignorance was bliss.

Then I'd come to my senses.

She paused at the door to the car, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek, and climbed in. He had a ridiculous smile on his face, like nothing in the world was wrong and nothing would go wrong.

I'd see about that.

As they drove away, the lingering family with them, I stepped into my car, starting the engine grimly. I had most of it planned out, just a few finer details left to sort through. Mainly, the where and when. I knew where I'd keep her, and those kinds of things, but it seemed she followed no set pattern in her life. One day, she'd go out for a latte in the morning, the next, she was at some grocery store. There was no way I could lie in wait for her somewhere, ambush her with careful planning. It would simply end up having to be spontaneous. A day of me following her wherever I could, until I got her in a position where she was alone and easily caught unawares. It was my best shot.

No longer was I quite sure if this was simply to get Edward to come back and keep his mouth shut. Tanya had gone to the police, the bitch, and they'd already sacked one of the bases. It had cost me, and I'd taken it out on her little sister. Then I'd called from a pay phone to let her know that it would keep happening like that. She let something loose to the cops, her sister would pay for what I lost. It seemed fair enough.

There'd been no more signs of the police where it concerned my business. Though Richard's had suffered, which was great. More cash flow for me.

But Masen was still the wild card in the deck, and I hated not knowing if he was going to go to the cops next or if he was just going to act like his time working for me was all a bad dream. The latter option kept us both relatively safe, and I would leave it be.

Except, it was simply too uncertain. And he knew too much.

And I wanted my best man back. The thought of all the money he could bring in to me made me grin in anticipation.

I simply had to find a day where the girl wasn't constantly with someone.

Which meant following her everywhere she went.

Bella POV

I gave my mom a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mom," I told her, deciding I really would miss her…. Even if I was angry with her still.

Same applied to Charlie. I loved both my parents, but I was angry with them over this whole separation thing. They just seemed to be giving up, not trying to compromise or work things out, and it frustrated me. But I'd finally decided to let them be.

"Come visit us before you leave for Davis," Nonna said as she climbed into the car with Nonno.

"Of course," I said, smiling. Jokingly, I added, "I have to collect all those recipes from you and Aunt Terry before I leave."

She laughed, squeezing my hand before closing the door. Nonno grabbed both my hands in his and raised them to his lips. "Take care, la mia dolce."

"Of course I will, Nonno," I told him, rolling my eyes good naturedly.

He smiled as well, pulling me into a hug. "If you ever need any help, just let us know. We're here if you need us."

He almost always said that after visiting. And I never found any need to ask for his or Nonna's help. Still, just like usual, I responded with a quiet, "Okay," and kissed his cheek.

When the entire family finally drove away, I let out a huge sigh and leaned against the trunk of my car.

Edward came up beside me and reached over, starting to rub my shoulders. I made a content hum, closing my eyes and letting my head drop forward.

He chuckled. "Tired?"

I nodded, and mumbled, "They're exhausting. I love them, but they totally exhaust me."

Laughing quietly some more, he gave a final massage and instead draped one arm over my shoulders. "Family tends to do that."

I laughed, leaning into him. Inwardly, I was nervous, uncomfortable. I wanted to bring up the subject of college, but Edward always seemed to find a way to get off that subject, or to answer without really saying anything. Why he wouldn't talk about it with me, I had no clue. But we were running out of time, and if we simply just… well, if we didn't start talking about it now, we'd never get around to it.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

He stiffened slightly, possibly hearing something in my voice that gave away the tense subject to come. "Come on," he said, standing and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'll drive you to Rosalie's."

I stood up as well, but more angrily. "No." I clenched my fist around the keys and drew up all the courage I could. "We need to talk."

Running a hand through his hair, he looked up from the ground at me, his expression a little exasperated and confused. "About what?"

I swallowed, took a deep breath, and then just sort of blurted it out. "I'm leaving in a month and a half for Davis."

His hand shifted from his hair, to the back of his neck, then back to his pocket. He glanced to the side, not looking at me. "Yeah," he said casually. "I know."

My frustration built. "Do you now," I snapped. "And what about you? Where are you going? Alice and Rose are going to be in the Academy of Art University. Emmett is transferring to UC San Fran. Jasper will be working in Oakland. I'll be in Davis. Everyone has shared where we're going, we're all planning to keep in touch. But you won't even talk about it with me. No one knows where you plan on going or what you plan on doing. What do you expect me to do? Just sit here and wait until I'm on that plane to California?"

I watched his jaw clench, a muscle ticking. "Bella, not now."

"Then when?!" I yelled, throwing my hands up. Everything just boiled up and I couldn't stop it. The explosion of emotions in me was as inevitable as a hurricane causing destruction. "When are we going to talk about this, Edward? I've tried bringing it up before. I've tried to be patient. I've tried just about everything I can think of besides beating it out of you or just giving up on ever knowing! So when the _fuck_ do you plan on talking about it, because I'd like to know!"

He glared at me, finally actually looking at me. "Dammit, Bella, I don't know! Things… I have to work some shit out first before-"

"Like what!" I asked in exasperation, looking at him in disbelief. "What do you still have to work out, Edward?"

"Some stuff, okay? Just give me-"

"Time?" I laughed angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, that's all I've _been _giving you, Edward." My voice quieting, I added, "And we're running out of it."

He gave a huge, frustrated sigh, dragging both hands through his hair. "I just…. Bella, I…."

I waited, feeling hurt and anger rise up again. "Dammit, Edward," I whispered. "Why can't you just tell me what you _plan_ on doing?"

"Because…" he yelled, but it was like he flailed for more words to support his argument, and I realized he had none.

"Do you just want to not tell me?" I asked angrily, getting louder again.

"No!" he snapped loudly back.

"Then what is it!" I shouted, taking a step closer.

He stepped forward as well, almost violent in his fury. "Why are you pushing this!" he yelled. "Why can't you just let it be!"

"Because I don't want to end up leaving and having things end between us because we refuse to talk about anything!" I finally shouted, tears gathering in my eyes. "We never talk, Edward," I said hopelessly, feeling desperation creep up into me. "Never."

He looked at me in frustration. "What are you talking about, Bella. We talk all the time!" His voice echoed my frustration…. He really didn't get it, did he?

I swallowed, hitching my chin up higher. "Do I plan on staying in California, Edward? Once I finish college?"

He stared at me in angry confusion. "What?"

I gritted my teeth. "Do I plan on having a private practice, or joining a larger one?"

"Bella," he growled. "We have all the time in the world to talk about things in the future like that. I know plenty about you - we talk-"

I cut him off in complete fury. "_No we don't!_" I screamed. "We don't talk! Not about anything important."

"Is that so?" he yelled. "I've shared plenty of things in my life that are important, Bella. _You're_ the one that never shares! _You're_ the one that doesn't bring up anything important!"

The tears finally became too much for my eyes to hold and spilled fatly down my cheeks. "Fuck you," I whispered. "Just because I don't have a shitty life, doesn't mean I never talk about things important to me. My _future _is important to me Edward. And I'm trying to include you in it," I said, trying very hard to keep my voice steady and from cracking. "But you won't help me. I can't plan your life for you, but that seems to be the only way I can include you in mine."

"Then why are you pushing me on this! I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe I don't have any idea where I want to go or what I want to do! That doesn't mean I want you planning things out for me, or pushing me to make decisions rashly!"

"I'm not-" I tried to say, hurt smacking into my chest.

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" I yelled over him. "I'm trying to make this relationship work, Edward. We can't just _not_ talk about something that will change it so much! I'm not sure I'd be able to handle long distance, honestly, but I'd be willing to try if you made an _effort!_ But you're not! You're just standing here-"

"Listen," he snapped. "Just because I don't have my life mapped out four years ahead of time-"

"You don't have the next day mapped out-" I snapped angrily in retort.

"-doesn't mean I don't give a fuck about our relationship!" he continued like I hadn't interrupted, getting in my face, then whipping around, storming a couple of yards away.

"You sure do act like it," I sneered, angry and upset.

"You want to see me not caring?" he snarled, turning around and storming into my space again. "Fine!"

With that, he shoved past me and started down the sidewalk.

"Edward!" I said loudly, exasperated. When he didn't slow or turn, I shouted, with more irritation, "Edward Masen!"

He flipped me off as he j-walked across the street.

"Fine!" I screeched, turning and stomping to the door of my car. I yanked it open, got inside, and slammed it shut. I had to try a few times to get the key into the ignition in my anger, and I was constantly glancing in my rearview mirror to watch Edward as he neared the corner. I finally got it started, And whipped backwards out of my parking spot, gunning the engine and glancing once more in the mirrors.

He was gone.

I screamed in anger in the private confines of my car, then raced forward, the tires screeching. I managed to keep the tears at bay until I pulled up in front of the Hales house, where I was staying until I left for California with Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice.

When I turned off the engine, I sat there for a moment, breathing heavily. Then I screeched to myself again, hitting the headrest of the passenger seat again and again until I just slumped over, unable to keep the loud sobs inside any longer.

Within a few minutes of my breaking down, the passenger door opened and Rosalie lifted my head as she scooted into the seat, gently setting my head back in her lap. She smoothed my hair out of my face, then continued to simply stroke it, making soothing noises.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. It's okay, I promise, it'll all end up okay."

I sobbed for a long while. At one point, I decided to call Edward and apologize, but his phone rang until the voice message picked it up. I shut my phone and sobbed harder, throwing the small machine onto the floor of my car.

When I finally calmed into hiccups and pushed myself upright, Rosalie brushed her fingers across my cheeks, looking into my eyes in concern.

I smiled weakly at her, reached down for my phone, and climbed out of the car, pausing only to open the trunk and pull out my bags. Rosalie grabbed the rest and followed behind my silently. I managed to drag myself up the stairs and into the guest bedroom I usually took. Exhausted - emotionally, mentally, and physically - I dropped my bags by the door and fell onto the plush bed, grabbing one of the fat, comfortable pillows and hugging it tightly, burying my face in the top.

The bed tilted as Rosalie sat next to me, her hand rubbing soothing circles onto my back. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly.

I thought about it for a moment, then shook my head, feeling the tears gather again. If I tried to talk about it, I'd start crying again.

Edward and I had fought before, of course. It was expected in relationships for the couple to fight, and that wasn't so much what was upsetting me.

Okay, maybe it was.

But what was _really_ bugging me, really making this fight so much harder than any of the others, was that it was about something so serious. I mean, last time, it had been closer to a misunderstanding than anything, and though I'd been difficult about it, we'd worked past it.

This felt different.

We both had… expressed our sides of the argument, but we'd gotten nowhere. In fact, things had gotten worse. Instead of just not talking about things, we were literally _not talking_. And it hurt, because I had been so serious about how we had to start talking to each other, really communicating if we wanted this to last, and Edward had basically thrown it in my face and left.

A sob broke past my lips again, and I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't turn into another crying jag.

Rosalie sighed. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." I listened as she rose and padded across the thick, soft carpet, then as she closed the door behind me. I finally lifted myself off the bed and stumbled into the small bathroom attached to my room. The bright lights hurt my eyes, but after blinking rapidly a few times, I adjusted. I turned on the showerhead, and stripped, sniffling as I set my cell on the counter.

A small part of me still hoped that he would call me back.

The shower slowly made me feel better, until I felt like I had a control on my emotions. I washed my hair with the berry-scented shampoo, the matching body wash, and the conditioner. By the time I stepped out, I felt a lot calmer. I pulled on the fuzzy bathrobe and walked into the bedroom, changing into a pair of my pajamas. I crawled into the bed, snuggling into the covers, when my cell rang. I scrambled up, rushing into the bathroom, and snatched it up from the counter. As I pressed the unlock key impatiently, the call ended, making me groan in frustration.

I waited, foot tapping, until it beeped to announce a voicemail. I quickly put the phone to my ear and waited through the stupid automated voice.

There was silence, then the sound of a hang up.

The automated voice came on again, so clinical and professional. I didn't hear a word said. I was gasping, nearly hyperventilating, my hands shaking. I just barely managed to turn off my cell phone before it dropped from my hands, and then I stumbled out of the bathroom. I felt crushed, everything ached like one big bruise. I glanced at the bed, how big and lonely it was, and felt a sob choke my throat. Instead, I wobbled to the door and pulled it open, moving to the room next door and knocking once quietly. Without waiting, I opened it and came inside.

Rosalie reached over and turned on the lamp at her bedside table. "Bella? What's wrong sweetie?"

I shook my head, unable to get the words past my throat, and climbed into the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around me, gently hugging me, and I did the same, sobbing into her shoulder.

"We had a fight," I finally whispered.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I sort of figured."

I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the sobs enough so that I could continue. "I wanted to talk, about…" I sniffed. "About going off to college." I felt the sob force past my lips. "And he blew up at me."

Rosalie smoothed my hair. "He'll get over it."

I tried to calm my breathing. "He called me, on my cell. He…" I sniffed. "The voice message was just him hanging up."

She was quiet for a moment, thinking I suppose. "He probably just-"

"Wanted time?" I asked bitterly. "That's all he ever wants. How long am I supposed to wait?"

After a moment, she sighed. "Bella, everyone knows you two love each other. Things'll work out. Just give him the space he apparently wants and… then go make him feel guilty," she suggested firmly.

I choked out a small laugh. "Wouldn't that be… bitchy?"

She shrugged. "Well, he's being jerky. It's only fair. Then you two can kiss and make up and make pie crust promises about how you'll talk things through more and never fight again, and such nonsense."

I rolled my eyes at her, pulling back to swipe at my eyes. "That is almost cynical, Rosalie."

She beamed at me. "Isn't it cheering?"

I laughed a little again, and she pulled up her comforter, making room for me. I crawled in with her, grabbing one of her smaller pillows and hugging it close. A few more tears slipped down my cheeks, but I ignored them. Rose was right of course. This was just a speed bump - a big one, sure, but still. We could work past this, and we would.

With that comforting thought, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. Comforting, blissful, emotionless sleep.

**Tada! Working on next chapter, will be up by Sunday, hopefully. I'm working hard for it, but time is limited cause I have to share with everyone else in the house. But Sunday is the goal.**


	46. Chapter 46: No Longer Ignorant

**Hydeward's "jobs" poll results**

**car thief: 47 - 43 percent  
drug dealer: 29 - 26 percent  
just plain stealing things: 23 - 21 percent  
I have no clue: 6 - 5 percent  
I don't know which one to choose!: 2 - 1 percent  
porn sellers (or something): 1 - 0 percent**

**Yes, it is time. The Revealing of the Jobs has come.... **

**And because some people mentioned how moving the last chapter was, I figured this one might need a warning. Um... tissues, anyone?  
**

Edward didn't call me the next day, and I refused to give in and call him. I was right, dammit, and he was going to admit it.

That, and Rose stole my phone. And her house didn't have a house phone, because no one was ever home. So it wasn't like I _could_ call him if I had any weak moments if I wanted to.

Which I didn't. Yeah.

I needed to brush up my lying skills.

But I wasn't going to call him today, because he hadn't even texted me or anything yesterday. What, he _liked_ us fighting? I was pissed enough, having stewed about the fight for a good twenty-four hours now, to be strong on that front. Instead, I decided to run into the town next door with Rosalie and Alice. Since California's climate was different from ours, they both insisted that we had to get more clothes that were California appropriate.

As a distraction, shopping with Alice and Rose was as good as it would get.

We took Rosalie's car, because it was a warm day and her's had a convertible top. Alice inserted a CD with all her favorite songs burned on it, and sang at the top of her lungs. Alice's jubilance was contagious, and soon even I was shouting the lyrics at the top of my lungs. Alice had to have the widest variety of musical tastes ever, so we went from classic rock to rap to pop to alternative to musicals, Disney movies, and anything else possible. I was breathless from laughter when we pulled up in front of the mall.

"Okay," Alice said, pulling a list out of her purse. "I made a list of general things we would need to buy, and highlighted the ones we have to get before leaving. The rest can wait until we get to California."

I smiled at her. "Always thinking ahead."

Alice smirked at me, looked down at her list, then pointed to the right. "And the mission begins!"

We ended up shopping for most of the rest of the day. Alice armed with credit cards is like giving a pyro a lighter and box of matches. It's just something you expect people to know _not_ to do. But apparently Carlisle and Esme wanted Alice to be 'prepared', so they gave her one and simply begged her not to go too overboard.

The thought of Alice not going overboard when shopping made me laugh.

It was fun, though. Alice insisted that since California was going to be the start of something different, a new step in life for all of us, we had to be a little more outgoing and outrageous than normal. I mentioned that - since that wouldn't be a change for Alice - she should have to tone herself down. Rosalie laughingly agreed, so while I was buying things I would never consider on my own, both Alice and Rosalie were going more conservatively than usual, though that definitely didn't stop them from grabbing their usual affair.

"So," Alice said, as we made out trip to the car for the third time. Alice was going to be squashed in the backseat, and that was saying something, considering how tiny she was. "I think we have everything clothes-wise. The big appliance-y stuff we can buy once we reach our respective colleges."

Rosalie nodded, letting out a huge heaving huff as she dropped her bags in the backseat. "So is that everything?"

Alice glared. "_No_."

"Alice," I moaned. "What else is there?"

She lifted her chin. "Pictures."

"What-" I started to say, when she interrupted.

"I have some pictures to pick up."

So we all followed Alice back into the mall and to a photo development store, where we waited a good ten, fifteen minutes for them to find and give her the three large envelopes of pictures.

Alice refused to let us see them until we got back to the Hales place, so we dropped her bags off at her house. I stayed in the car while Rose helped her carry her stuff in. I felt vaguely nauseous, especially when Edward opened the door and refused to look over at the car. When Alice and Rosalie came back, Alice huffed angrily and folded her arms across her chest.

"He's such a freakin' idiot."

The drive back to Rosalie's house was silent, except for the CD playing softly in the background. We carried the bags into the house, having to make two trips, before falling onto one of the couches in the living room.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you land at the airport in San Francisco?" Alice asked out of nowhere.

Rosalie looked at her, vaguely surprised, then shrugged. "I don't know. Emmett's not sure if he's going to take an earlier flight than us or not, so if he does, I guess my first action would be to kiss him."

Alice snickered. "You mean, show those San Franciscans what PDA is all about."

Rosalie looked at her in outrage, then slowly smirked. "Perhaps."

I laughed, when Rosalie looked at me. "What about you, Bells? Are you simply leaving straight away on the Bart for Davis, or are you going to stick around for a while?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking about it. "I kind of want to spend a day in San Fran, maybe a night before leaving."

Alice nodded. "We should all rent a hotel room or something, and do tourist-y things before we become true Californians."

I laughed. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

Alice grinned, and clapped her hands. "It's a great idea! We should totally do it!"

We hashed out ideas, Rosalie even going so far as to get on her laptop and searching hotels and prices and places to visit. I wasn't sure yet if this was just one of our crazy detailed plans we never went through with, or something we were seriously considering. I'm not sure any of us knew which one is was just yet, but it was still something fun to do.

When we all finally crawled under covers in the living room, Alice curled with Jasper, who had gotten home with dinner, I grabbed my cell and tip-toed my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind myself.

Fingers trembling, insides shaking like they were suffering their own personal earthquake, I called Edward's cell.

It rang and rang and rang before going straight to voicemail. A part of me stirred in royal pissed-off-ness, but I violently shoved it aside.

"Edward," I said, taking a deep breath and mentally steeling myself. "We need to talk. I shouldn't have pushed so hard the other night, but we _do_ need to talk about some things. Call me back. I miss you, and…" I swallowed, and let out a slow breath. "We need to work through this. I love you," I added, proud that my voice only shook a little. I hung up, telling myself angrily that of course he still loved me. A fight wouldn't stop that. Of course not.

I waited maybe ten minutes for him to call back, brushing away tears as more and more time passed and he didn't. Telling myself that maybe he didn't have his phone on him, or he went to bed already, I exited the restroom and made my way back to the living room.

Rosalie rolled onto her back and glared sleepily at me. "And where, oh where, have you been doll-face?"

I made a face. She knew what I had been doing, and there was no point in me saying it just to please her. Instead, I crawled into the blankets, pulling them up to my chin and rolling onto my side.

"He'll call. Within days, his _stellar_ conscience will kick in, he'll be all guilty, and then he'll be begging forgiveness."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond.

Groaning, Rose moved around a bit and let out a huge sigh. "Night, Bells."

After a moment, I whispered back, "Night, Rose."

Two days later, I was no longer feeling apologetic about the stupid fight, I was simply pissed at Edward.

"Edward, call my back already!" I snapped into the voice message. "You've proved your little pointless point about 'not caring' in the relationship, but if you don't call me back, I'm seriously going to find it difficult to forgive you."

I hung up, flung my phone across the room, and stormed out, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Rosalie looked up, and pointed at the counter. "Take it out on the chimichangas, not me."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed myself three of them, sat huffily at a barstool, and ate them furiously. By the time I finished and had washed the plate I used squeaky clean, a majority of my anger had dissipated, and I threw myself onto the couch with a loud groan.

Rosalie followed in after me, her arms folded across her chest. "Bella, if he's not calling you back and avoiding you, go get in his face about it."

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to show up at the Cullens' house, interrupt their dinner, and start yelling at Edward?" I snorted. Yeah, that would work. We'd even have an audience to grade our fight on a scale of petty to life-threatening. Dinner and a show!

"Yes!" Rosalie said, throwing her hands up. "So far, you've played nice, given him a chance to avoid a scene, but he apparently wants a fucking Broadway musical. So give him one! Bella, you can't let him treat you like this all the time," she finished, a little exasperated, but her eyes showed nothing but concern for me.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go give my performance later." Like, tomorrow.

Rosalie's expression hardened. "No. Now. While you still feel angry, before you start blaming yourself or making excuses for him again. Go on; shoo!" She actually made shooing motions with her hands.

I laughed as I stood up, rolling my eyes. "Rose-"

"Get!"

"I'm not a dog!" I told her, laughing indignantly.

Now she rolled her eyes. "Just go ream him out, Bella." She grinned. "Then let me know all the juicy details. Except the making up part," she added thoughtfully. "Keep those details to yourself, thanks."

"Eew, Rose," I told her, scrunching my nose and giving a final eye roll before walking outside to my car.

She was right of course. I couldn't just sit back and wait for things to happen. If Edward wasn't going to make a move, then I'd just make one for him. And if he didn't like it, then tough - he should have acted faster.

I spent the entire car rid thinking over a thousand possible scenarios of what would happen between Edward and I. Some ended with the fighting being worse, which made me cringe. Some had him complete apologetic, having lost his phone and never known about my calls. Others, we fought things out and it was like Rose had said - all making up and pie-crust promises.

My mouth slowly fell open when I pulled up in front of the Cullens' house.

I quickly stepped out, my eyes constantly flickering towards the police cruiser, and hurried up the walk to the front door, knocking insistently. There was a short wait, and just as I was about to pound away again, it was pulled open by Edward, who had a cop hovering over his shoulder.

I took in his appearance quickly. I hadn't seen Edward this much Hyde-like in… ages. His eyes were hard and icy, his whole stance menacing and angry. His lips were tight, and he glared down at me so fiercely that I almost felt like cringing.

But I knew the real Edward, the one that was sweet and kind and took too much responsibility for things out of his control. I knew this Hyde staring at me was fake, defensive. So I pushed back my shoulders - literally and figuratively - and pushed past him inside.

"What's going on here?" I asked, proud as I heard the no-nonsense tone I'd gathered from Charlie when I got home late or in trouble in school.

The officer cleared his throat. "Miss, we're in the middle of-"

"Officer Higgins was just questioning me about my whereabouts last night."

I looked at Edward, raising an eyebrow. Though his expression remained dark and in a glower for the cop, I thought maybe he was a little scared as well.

Looking towards the cop, I said, "Oh. Well, I can take care of that. He was here, with me."

The officer obviously didn't believe me, and turned slightly so he faced me fully. "Really," he said slowly. "Was anyone else here?"

"No," I said flatly. "But my roommate Rosalie Hale dropped me off and picked me up this morning. I needed to get a change of clothes," I added with a shrug. Rosalie had always told me - the key to a perfect like was adding in little, slightly inconsequential details, and mixing a lie with a truth. The more truth you could put in there, the less likely you were to get caught.

The cop raised a brow. "And you're…?"

"His girlfriend," I said irritably. "Are you going to ask what we were doing next?"

He flushed, which secretly made me cackle in amusement. Oh, that was hilarious. Brilliant; I congratulated myself with a mental pat on the back.

"Err…" He seemed to flail for a moment, then turned to Edward. "So you've never heard of James Howards before?"

"Nope," Edward said, raising his brows slightly. I inwardly felt panicky. He was flat out lying there.

"How about Tanya Denali?"

Edward shrugged. "Went to school with her, but I haven't seen her for a while now."

The officer went through more names, and Edward either said no, or that he only knew them because he used to work with them or something. Laurent's name came up, and I felt even more sick as Edward denied knowing him as well.

Officer Higgins finally asked the big question, the one that made me dizzy and every other "oh-shit-this-is-bad" feeling possible. "Mr. Masen, you have been accused of car theft last night."

At this, Edward's brows raised even higher and a hint of furious indignation entered his tone and eyes. "Car theft?" he asked bitingly. "I can assure you, I'm not capable of _that_. Fights, sure; I got caught playing a game of Sticky Fingers with my friends in middle school. But auto theft?" He scoffed. "Who told you that?" he added in angry disbelief.

But I knew Edward. And it nearly killed me seeing the tinge of fear in his eyes. Because… well, that simply answered the officer's question, didn't it? At least for me.

"I'm not at a liberty to say." He turned to me, eyeing me up and down suspiciously. "And you can provide an alibi for him?"

"Of course," I said smoothly. I felt detached from the whole situation, though.

"Your name?"

"Bella Swan," I answered. I noted him pause and look at me with curiosity, probably wondering if I was Charlie's daughter. Which I was; my word would be almost unquestionable once he confirmed that.

"Can anyone support your story?"

"Oh, sure," I said, feeling on autopilot. "Rosalie Hale - remember how I said she gave me a ride and all. She hung out for a while, too."

He nodded, asked for contact info for her, which I gave him, thanked us, gave Edward a last suspicious look, and left. I waited until his car's engine had faded before whipping out my cell phone.

I didn't call Rosalie; that would look odd if they got _really_ suspicious and checked her phone or something. I was probably being paranoid - I seriously didn't care. Better safe than in jail.

So I called Emmett. It rang for a little while before he answered with a cheerful, "Yellow?"

"Emmett," I said only a little frantically. "Is Rose with you?"

"No," he said, and I could hear the confusion and concern in his voice. "What's up Bells?"

"Call her and tell her that if anyone asks, I was with Edward all last night; she dropped me off and picked me up and stayed for a while."

"What's wrong?" he asked, all serious now.

I shook my head, though he couldn't see it. "Just tell her. Please."

"I'll do it as soon as we hang up," he swore, then asked, "Bells, are you in trouble?"

"No," I said, my voice shaking only a little. "But I think Edward is." I didn't wait for any response, just hung up and put my phone away. Slowly, unwillingly, I turned to face Edward. He still looked like he had when he opened the door, only a little more cautious now. He was leaning against the doorframe to the Cullens' living room, eyes locked on me.

I met his eyes, but only for a moment before I had to look away. This was worse than Hyde, this was like looking at a complete stranger, the kind you didn't want to meet in an alley in the _daytime_ let alone at _night_. And uncertainty hit me. Who was he? Edward, Hyde, or… _this_?

I swallowed, opened my mouth to say something, and found nothing could get past my tight throat. I tried again with no more success.

Finally, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath through my nose, and asked tightly, "Did you?"

My eyes were still closed, so I couldn't see his face as he answered, but his tone said it all - arrogant, sneering, and mocking. Full of contempt. "Of course I didn't. Why would I get caught now?"

Tears gathered in my still closed eyes, but I willed them away by pure force of will. "This… your jobs?" I said the word with disgust.

"Sure. Fast and easy money, Bells."

Anger started bubbling up and I let my eyes open to see his face. I prayed that he was joking, but his eyes hadn't changed. Still so… dark. "Edward," I said slowly, my voice having a disbelieving tremble to it. "Stealing cars is _illegal_. You go to prison for it, for about five years."

He shrugged, raising a brow and meeting my eyes. "Yeah. I know."

So casual! So completely unconcerned about what this meant. How could he _not_ realize…!

"Edward," I said, searching his face for some clue, some hint of the young man I loved. Fear trickled into my chest and squeezed mercilessly when I couldn't find him, at all. "Please…." I didn't even know what I was asking him for. But I just….

He looked down at me in… contempt, almost _disgust_. It tore into my chest, twisted painfully.

"What, Bella? What do you want me to say? I've stolen cars for the past three years, and I'm damn good at it."

My bottom lip trembled a little, but I sucked it up and asked the question that I thought just might kill me. "You said you quit…." I couldn't quite make myself finish it, make myself actually ask him if he'd lied to me about that.

He stared at me heartlessly, cruelly. "Can anyone ever really stop doing something that makes them feel alive?"

I gritted my teeth, anger bubbling up again. "Yes. If they have good enough reason to, Edward."

He shrugged. "I haven't found any reason to."

I stared at him in horrified disbelief. "Edward," I whispered hoarsely. "What…" I sniffed, taking a few steadying breaths. They didn't really work. "What about me?" I asked weakly.

He stared, still leaning against his wall, still so… heartless. "What about you?"

I choked on a sob that forced up from my chest. "Aren't…." I blinked hard. "Edward, I love you. Isn't… isn't that reason enough?"

He shrugged. "If you meant it."

The flood of angry, hurt, pained, conflicting emotions hit me forcefully. "I do mean it, dammit!" I said loudly. "Why can't you _see_ that?! Edward," I started, planning on convincing him that I honestly did love him, when the look in his eyes… hit me.

Nothing that I said would change his mind. He wasn't Edward now, and maybe Edward had only been something he'd… wished to be. And Hyde had been the toned down version of him that he presented around his family, for their sakes. So… Edward had been for mine. And this… this dark creature before me was what he'd become.

Edward had been real at some point. I _knew_ that. I did. But… maybe he'd suffered too much. Maybe it was just hopeless to try to make him be something that he was too broken to become. I would do nearly anything to make Edward happy, but…. I wasn't about to ruin my life on the hope that he would _be_ Edward. The things that had happened in his life had tainted and ruined him and I wasn't sure it was fixable. I was terrified it wasn't, pained to realize that I couldn't fix him if he fought against me every step of the way, or simply pretended to be better for my sake.

But… I wasn't sure I could do this, not anymore. I was so bone-deep tired of fighting to get Edward to understand, to _see_. I wasn't fragile - I could handle the gore and swearing and nasty of his life. Honestly, I thought often times that he was more fragile than I'd ever be. But there was only so much I could take before I broke. And I was seriously close to cracking, to my breaking point. I didn't think I could handle anymore without losing myself.

So I lifted my eyes and met his and reached deep down for the last of my strength. "Edward, I love you. But apparently, that's not going to be enough. I have tried… _so hard_ for you." Tears were pooling in my eyes; a few small ones slipped wetly, coolly down my cheeks. "And I want to help you, I honestly do. But… I can't keep this up." It was getting harder to control the emotions in me, but I pulled hard on that strength, trusting it to get me through this. "I can't keep trying to fix things, all by myself, when things go bad. I'm… so _tired_," I said, it coming out as a laugh that neared exhaustion. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm not really reaching you, like you're just hiding away from me. I don't know why you've been doing that. I don't know why you don't trust me by now at least enough to realize that I mean what I say.

"But you obviously don't," I added, my voice thickening with the tears I was just barely keeping at bay. "If you did, you would have known it was better to tell me you were involved in something this bad, something to the point where the cops were after you. I would have been proud of you getting out of it." I couldn't believe I hadn't really _realized _ it was _this bad_. "But you don't trust me," I said, letting out a soft sob and shrugging, giving him a hopeless smile. "And I don't know what to do anymore. I… can't do anything anymore." I sniffed, then straightened my shoulders. "So I'm giving you this _last chance_ to make things right between us, Edward. I'm not… I'm serious. If you honestly love me, if you meant _anything_ that you've said to me," I added, feeling the tears flowing at a steady pace. "Then please, _please,_ just…." I closed my eyes. I couldn't see that face anymore. "Tell me, please. I… need to know that you meant it."

He didn't say anything. I waited, feeling more and more crushed, killed, torn to pieces as the silence dragged on. I was breathing raggedly, shakily, and eventually, I couldn't take not seeing anything. I opened my eyes.

"What do you expect me to say, Bella?" he said, and just hidden in the tone, I caught how tired he was. How… finished. "That I always expected this to end well? For us to live happily ever after? I knew it was going to end. I was just enjoying it while I could."

I sobbed once, but then shoved my fist to my mouth to keep in the rest, feeling the tears become a torrent down my face. I couldn't stop them, couldn't slow them…. They had a life of their own. "So that's it?" I asked. "It was just… something to enjoy for you?"

He shrugged, looking away. "Bella, admit it. You can't accept a criminal. Don't fucking lie to yourself," he added, bitterly and angrily. "If I had ever told you what I did to survive, you'd have been disgusted with me."

I gritted my teeth, clenched my jaw, because - dammit - he was probably right. "It would have been better than you lying to me this whole time, Edward."

"Would it?" He sounded far away and depressed. "I doubt it." His face turned to look at me, a cautious, almost curious light in his eyes. "Can you accept me now, knowing everything you do? Knowing that I've stolen cars for three years of my life, that I actually found some pleasure in it? If I told you," he said, his tone gaining an odd element I couldn't place. It was close to menacing, yet less dangerous. "If I told you that I never once dealt or did drugs for my boss, but I stole countless cars, brought other people into the business, that I even beat up some people because they tried to take a car we had our sights on, that my Volvo was a _payment_ for a job well done, would you be able to ever look at me the same? Would you still be able to say that you love me and actually look me straight in the eyes?"

I stared at him, biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to taste blood.

"Would you?" he asked more quietly.

"What do you expect me to say?" I quoted back, wishing the words could hurt him as they'd hurt me. What did he expect me to say? Yes? If that was what he thought of me, then maybe it was better things ended now. It was like having the breath knocked out of me, unexpectedly and frighteningly. Realizing that… this was going to be it.

He leaned back against the wall with a look that screamed 'I thought so'.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and _made_ myself meet his green eyes for the last time. Because I was going to avoid him like the plague until I left for California. Hell, maybe I'd leave early. "You always said you'd be there for me for as long as I wanted you. I'm done with this. Good bye, Edward."

He shrugged and turned back towards the rest of the house, and his room. "See ya." So casual, so cold.

Turning, I numbly walked out of the house and to my car. I felt like I was completely detached from my body, having an out of body experience. Maybe I was dreaming - and I'd wake up! And Edward will call me and apologize for the fight the other night and things would return to the loving atmosphere I'd come to depend on from Edward.

But I knew it wasn't true, even as I started the car. Ridiculously, I paused for a few moments, just waiting for him to come rushing out, yell at me to stop being such a dope and to get back inside. So we could work everything out. I didn't want things to end between us - especially like this.

Nothing happened. Not even a curtain twitch. Sobbing, I started the car. I'm not sure how I got as far as I did - almost to Rosalie's house, maybe two blocks away. The tears became so thick I couldn't see the road then, and I pulled over, leaning my forehead against the steering wheel. I let the gut-wrenching sobs attack me then, let them have their violent, merciless way with me. I was choking, gasping for breath when I heard a car pull up behind me and pounding footsteps on the sidewalk.

"Bella? Bella!"

Foggily, my mind registered the voice as Alice's, but I couldn't move to respond.

The door opened, and suddenly her thin arms were wrapped around me. "Rosalie called - Emmett freaked her out, saying something had happened to you and Edward. We were just coming to her house to try to get the full story…."

Damn, why did she have to say his _name!_ I mentally wailed angrily, the sobs coming back towards full force.

Jasper's soothing voice touched my ears. "Bella, focus on breathing. Everything will be okay - I promise."

When Jasper promises something, you'd be hard pressed not to believe him. I did as he suggested and focused on my breathing, calming down enough to eventually look sideways at him. Alice pulled back and grabbed my face between her palms, searching worriedly.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

My bottom lip trembled, but I managed to whisper, "Did you know?"

For a moment, she looked confused, then a little horrified. "Bella, what happened?" she asked again, more firmly.

I glared. "Well, apparently, Edward has an extreme interest in cars. And - lo and behold - the cops do too!" I snarled slightly. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Did you know this, Alice?"

Her eyes shifted away, and she leaned back on her heels uncomfortably. There was my answer, wasn't it?

Suddenly feeling completely betrayed and disgusted, I grabbed my door, glaring at Alice until she moved.

"Bella-" she started.

I shook my head, slamming my door. "I can't… it's too much right now." I said, not _wanting_ to be angry with Alice, but unable to keep from feeling some betrayal. She knew, probably the whole time, and never once thought I might need to know that Edward was a freakin' car thief.

I quickly shot back down the street, heading for Rosalie's. But I couldn't stay there. I couldn't stay in this _town_. I wanted to be somewhere where nobody could pity me or try to help me or anything. I just wanted to mope in peace. And if that was selfish, I honestly couldn't care less.

I parked haphazardly in front of Rosalie's house, noting Emmett's jeep nearby, and stormed to the front door.

"Bella!" Rosalie said in shock as I stormed up the stairs. I didn't pause, didn't say anything back, just started grabbing things and throwing them into bags. I wasn't sure when I'd come back, so I packed things fit for here, and some things I was taking to California. The thought of leaving early was still appealing. I could start over fresh, forget all of this beautiful dream turned twisted nightmare.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked in confusion from the doorway. I started throwing things into bags without even looking. The pressuring need to get out of here, away from everyone, was building until I felt like I was being chased.

"What's going on?" Emmett appeared behind Rosalie and softly asked his question. She shrugged helplessly, as I threw a frantic glance around the guest room.

Then I heard pounding steps up the stairs as I leaped across the bed to grab my iPod. I glanced around again, wincing at the picture on the bedside of Edward and I, the sight of the dress hanging in the closet, of his shirt that I'd stolen during our NCIS marathon lying in a crumpled heap at the head of my bed.

"Bella, talk to us." Jasper. I wondered if Alice was behind him or not. I refused to look, at any of them. Instead I grabbed my bags and - head down, eyes locked on the floor and my feet - went back downstairs.

"Bella," Alice said, tears in her voice. I didn't look towards the living room, where her voice had come from. I ignored all the ones behind me, worried, a little angry, frustrated. I marched right out the door to my car, throwing the bags in the backseat and slamming the driver's door behind me. I made sure I didn't glance at the porch, where I could sense them all standing. I pretended my rearview mirror was broken, and stared straight ahead, grateful that at least the tears weren't thick and fast enough that I couldn't see the road ahead of me.

The sun had just finished setting when I pulled up in front of the small, familiar house. I turned off the car, pausing to calm myself and wipe my face clear of tear tracks. Letting out a breath to steady myself, I opened the door and stepped out, gathered my bags, and walked up to the door. Warm yellow light spilled out of the front window, comforting and making me finally feel at least a little less suffocated.

I waited a few moments after ringing the doorbell, staring at my feet. I felt a little embarrassed to be simply showing up out of nowhere, but I was counting on the fact that they wouldn't ask questions if I told them not to.

"Bella?"

I slowly, reluctantly, looked up to meet Nonna's concerned face. I swallowed and sniffed.

"Hey, Nonna," I said hoarsely. "Um… can I… stay the night? For a few days?"

"Of course," she said like I was being silly to even ask. "Come on in." As she stepped aside, I glanced once out towards my car. I wasn't sure I'd made a good decision to come here. It felt an awful lot like running away. Maybe it was. But there was no way I was going to be able to handle what had happened logically for a few days yet. It had all been too fast, too close to my heart, and I wanted time to sort through things without anyone else influencing what I felt.

Nonno hugged me when I stepped into the living room, and Noona got a room ready for me. Within twenty minutes, they'd sent me off to bed, and I was curled under the fuzzy warm quilt I remembered from my childhood visits. I didn't fall asleep quickly, though. A few thousand more tears spilt down my cheeks, and a few million more regrets, and a few dozen more wishes for the day to have gone in a different direction than it had.

Too bad wishing did very little to help.

**Don't kill me. Or my characters, I sort of need them.**

**Uhm... review. And tell me how much you just LOVE Hyde and Bella's wonderful communication skills. They're STELLAR, right? ;)  
**


	47. Chapter 47: Beautiful and Ugly Lies

**Look, I'm speedy-quick! Important speech at bottom. READ IT.**

With a yell, I threw the first thing my hands touched across my room. It landed with a shattering crash, but did nothing to stop the rage from swelling up.

I let myself get lost to the anger that made red bleed into my sight and lashed out at everything I set sight on. When I calmed enough that I didn't feel like strangling something, I was standing in the middle of my destroyed room, panting and looking around at the ruin around me.

Fuck me, but that fight had been completely screwed up.

Anger - at myself, at Bella, at James and my fucked up life and that stupid cop who had to show up _right then_ - rose up again and I let a growl rise from my chest, fists clenching so tightly that skin broke. I whirled around, planning on leaving the house, getting away from the scene of the disaster, when my eyes just _had_ to lock onto the picture on my dresser.

Alice had given it to me the other day, presenting it proudly and also very pointedly. Actually, she had shoved it into my hands and told me to stop being an ass already. It was of Prom night, and I hadn't known Alice took the picture until she'd given it to me. Bella and I were lounging at the lake dock, my arms around her waist, hers around my neck, our foreheads touching….

The blast of emotional pain and rage that I felt now was nothing like the one before. Before I realized exactly what my actions were, I had picked up the frame and hurled it across the room.

"Edward?"

Esme's worried voice fuzzily reached through my haze, and then the door opened behind me and she gasped. Breathing heavily, I worked (and failed) to compose myself as I moved to face her. Her eyes were huge and wide, her hand covering her mouth as she took in the destruction that I had caused. Carlisle appeared behind her, almost expressionless as he took it in as well, but I could see the worry become overridden with fury as his eyes met mine.

"Edward-" he started to say, calmly, which only served to piss me off more.

Without a word, I snatched my copy of the car keys - which were in case of emergencies or something - from the dresser and shoved past them both.

"Edward," Esme said, concern dripping from every freakin' syllable.

I slammed the door behind myself. I was supposed to ask to take the car out. I was supposed to not take it out too late. I was supposed to be this perfect child and get perfect grades and not be involved with anything imperfect.

As I drove recklessly and aimlessly, my thoughts screamed out of control.

It wasn't my fucking _fault_ I'd had to resort to that stuff. It was either car theft or drug dealing, and the car stealing had hurt people less than selling them poison would. I could live with myself more easily; sleep at night when I wasn't being woken up by my mother.

And I'd left him when things had gone from bad to complete horror. I had been on board for the whole thing until James had taken it one step too far.

The whole reason I'd even given in to car theft was because I wouldn't be hurting anybody. That had been my only fucking rule during our time together, and he'd gone to make me break it.

That Monday before my mother's funeral, Bella had asked me if I would tell her what I had been doing, what had made my hand so scarred. I flexed the hand, glancing down to note the pale, near-invisible white scars. I couldn't tell her; she'd have been disgusted with me.

It had started like any other job, in that I'd cased the place and car beforehand and gone with another guy in my car for backup. It was one of the guys I'd only worked with once or twice before. He was big and beefy, a constant scowl on his face and overall giving off dark black vibes. The kind you get off of people who don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want.

When we'd arrived, no one had been around. He kept an eye out while I'd started for the car.

In less than a minute, issues began popping up.

The first was in the form of some kid - maybe fifteen, though I thought he looked closer to thirteen or fourteen - turning the corner and freezing, staring at us wide-eyed. One look from my backup (never once had I learned his name, and never cared to) had him scrambling backwards.

"I didn't see nothing'," he'd stammered.

But of course, if one bad thing happens, worse is bound to come. A loud group of guys walked by across the street within moments of the kid's statement, then paused.

My backup had stepped forward, cracking his knuckles eagerly.

James had pulled up in one of his cars, Victoria in the passenger seat holding a gun in her hands and with a cat-ate-the-canary grin on her face. A few more people - ones I'd seen around and avoided - had stepped out of the car as well, all armed.

I'd been frozen, wondering what the hell I had just gotten into the middle of. Obviously it was more than I'd signed on for.

Yelling and angry gestures had followed, from which everything became apparent to me. James was trying to have me steal a car loaded with drugs - someone else's drugs - the shithead. Later, when I'd gotten on him about it, Victoria had laughed it off, saying I wasn't necessarily dealing if I just left the car at a drop-off point.

Then it had become a full-on brawl, and I didn't have any choice but to fight back. I had no clue where the kid had gone; I'd assumed he'd run off. I had been left battered and bruised, but managed to escape mostly unscathed, unlike the others. Victoria had looked alive, though, despite the fact that her freakin' _shoulder _had been dislocated. I'd backed off then, flat out refusing to get any deeper in James's business than I already was.

Angry, he'd coldly told me to fuck off. Then turning to my 'backup' he'd asked if there had been any other issues.

Which is when things became bad to the point that made quitting my only option. The guy had dragged the kid out from some doorway and tossed him to the ground in front of James and his little gang of bloody killers. Once James heard that the kid had seen everything, he'd simply grabbed Victoria's gun and shot him.

So I had done the reasonable thing - I punched him. He'd taken it calmly and told me he'd see me tomorrow. I'd responded by telling him he wouldn't; the car ended up being driven away by my 'backup' and some other dude while everyone else left with James. The kid had been bleeding heavily from his gut, and I'd panicked, just flat out panicked. I'd realized I couldn't very well take him to the hospital - way too many questions I had no inclination to answer.

So I'd slammed my fist into the closest shop window. The glass had cut into my skin, but the alarm started going off. I knew the cops would be on their way, so I'd hurriedly left.

And of course I'd gone to my one source of comfort, the same one I'd finally released today.

I yanked the steering wheel to the side, slamming on the breaks and then hitting my steering wheel hard enough to bruise my fists. My chest felt like it was on fire, and my eyes seemed to echo that feeling because they itched and burned as well.

I didn't deserve to cry, though. Crying was for people who had been hurt, and I'd asked and brought each pain upon myself.

The horrified look in her eyes, though…. She hadn't wanted to believe it was true, that I could steal cars, do anything illegal. But what had she expected? Why else would I never tell her what I had been doing?

And I had known she'd want me to let her go, had always known it would come to letting her go. I didn't fucking want to. I wanted to be a selfish bastard and keep her for myself, keep her as my light against the dark that I'd surrounded myself with for so long.

I'd seen the rapid toll it had taken on her, however. In just that one conversation with the officer, she'd slowly seemed to grow more and more…. I shook my head sharply.

So I told her lies to lead her to feel like she was doing the right thing leaving me. It _was_ the right thing, I reminded myself. Because I had done so many bad things within the past three years that I didn't deserve that kind of happiness.

I got out of the car, locking it behind myself and pocketing the keys before maneuvering my way down the path to the beach. I settled myself onto the sand, scrubbing my palms quickly over my face to rid it of the tears that had been stronger - or at least more sneaky - and gotten past my defenses.

Had I done the right thing? It was a question I was so used to asking, so _ tired_ of asking, that I felt the weight of it land on my shoulders and shove down hard. My head fell forward into my hands, and I let out a huge sigh. Had letting her go been the right thing? Maybe I had done it wrong.

_Oh, yeah, _I snarled at myself mentally. _I'd done a _ wonderful _job earlier. The best. Stellar. Top-notch, award-winning way to let your girlfriend go._

Sure.

So, I could have probably done it a lot less harshly. But, knowing Bella, that'd just encourage her to come back and fight more. I _had_ to make her believe I'd never cared, because then she'd be so pissed she wouldn't try to fight me on it.

God, it hurt though. The look on her face, the obvious pain I had been causing her. The pain I was inflicting on myself. On my family. On our friends.

I was just hurting everybody, wasn't I?

I hadn't been lying to her, though. About the whole enjoying the car-stealing thing. It was something that had become at least a little enjoyable, an adrenaline rush. If there were some way to steal cars respectably, that would be a definite career option for me. And I'd always known our relationship couldn't last, so I'd taken all I could while it was there.

And honestly, we both knew that if I had come out and told her I stole cars to make ends meet, she would have been gone faster than a blink. She couldn't live knowing I'd done that and still be with me. Then add the fact of how she found out and the lying by omission thing? There was no way she was going to stick around for much longer.

I wanted to believe that wasn't true, though. I wanted to let myself keep the hope that maybe once things had cooled down and she'd think it through, she might start to question the things I'd said in today's fight. That she really would be able to forgive me, still love me despite the disaster my life had been.

I yanked my hands through my hair painfully, gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing by letting her leave thinking I had never loved her. It was such a bold-faced lie, and I didn't want her to look back on our time together thinking it was all fake on my part. I felt so torn between what I worried was right and painful, and what I wanted to be right and also made things easier for me.

How do you decide what course of action was the best protection for the ones you loved? How can you trust in your choices so completely and not want to go back. How do you keep from hurting the most - by avoiding the inevitable and making sure it happened sooner, quicker, than it would naturally, or by letting things play out until they ended themselves?

Why does it have to hurt so much?

My whole life since my father died was lie on top of fucking lie. And the only time it had been peaceful, even remotely beautiful, was when I had been with Bella. I'd been able to believe things were good then, that everything would work out for us.

My hands fisted around sand and I threw it away from me, like a child throwing a tantrum, cursing James and my mother and that stupid driver who got my dad killed. I cursed the doctors that couldn't save him, and whichever president that had allowed alcohol to become legal again - wasn't it Roosevelt or something? I cursed the cops for being nosy and caring about car theft. I cursed fate for putting my life on this course of action. I cursed Alice for not warning me this was going to happen. I cursed Bella for believing a word I had fucking said today. But most of all, I cursed myself to hell and back for being… well, for being me.

By the time I had exhausted myself and had a headache large enough to kill, I picked myself up and trudged back to the car. I drove slowly home, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep the time backwards.

I wanted to fall into bed and hold Bella, but that _obviously_ wasn't an option.

The lights were off when I got back to Carlisle and Esme's place. They'd left the door unlocked, so I quietly and quickly started for my room, not wanting to encounter anyone.

Unfortunately, I had a psychic cousin.

Within moments, she'd run near-silently down the stairs and gotten in my way, hands fisted on her hips, eyes glaring straight up into mine. I could tell she'd been crying; it was always obvious when Alice had been upset. Guiltily, I looked away, folding my arms over my chest. I couldn't take this, not right now.

"She's mad at me, too, you know," Alice whispered, broken and angry.

My jaw worked for a moment before remembering how to form words. "She shouldn't be."

"Oh, but she is." Her eyes narrowed more. "I told you to tell her. I _ told you!_ And now she'd gone, and I have no clue when - _if!_ - she'll be back."

Immediately, my eyes snapped onto her. "What?" I hissed. James could get her if she wasn't careful. Last night had obviously been a game with my mind, or a test, or _something_. Because who else would steal a car and blame me? Since nothing had happened to me, and I wasn't at his doorstep agreeing to come back to that life of stealing, James would take this one step further, make it a little more dangerous and harder for me to say no to coming back. He'd go after anyone close to me that he felt he could take on.

Bella was the only bright point in my life.

Alice shrugged. "I'd tell you, but I've figured out you don't want to be with her anymore."

"She broke up with _me!_" I snarled, then reminded myself to be quiet. I didn't want to add Carlisle or Esme to this standoff.

Alice snorted, rolling her eyes. "Sure she did, Edward."

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to shove her into the wall, out of my way, and lock myself into my room for eternity. "It would have happened sooner or later. I helped her realize that, but I'm _ not _- never _have been_, Alice - fucking strong enough to actually leave her."

Anger lit Alice's eyes, but I could have sworn there was pity there too. "Chasing her away is just as bad."

Turning, she walked slowly up the stairs. I watched for a moment, hating the sick feeling her words brought back, and trudged into my room.

I didn't sleep at all, though.

**Do you guys get it now? Are you sure? Or do you simply think you get it? _READ THIS BELOW. _  
**

**Just in case you're not sure - cause I know my mind can be a confusing place, here's a great way to explain things.**

**Yes, they are both being stupid. Yes, they both made some dumb mistakes in the past couple of chapters. I know that. It's kind of obvious, really. If you miss that, you need glasses. ;) **

**But there's more to it than just Bella maybe overreacting and Edward maybe being a jerk. And I put up what they're both going through right now because I'm trying to help you guys see a bit more of the big picture (Gosh, I feel like Max's Voice right there. lol).**

**Bella only knows so much of what is going on in Edward's life, and that is HIS FAULT. He hasn't been talking to her, and he even has gone so far as to be borderline lying to her.**

**Edward has always been concerned in his life about doing what is best for others, while keeping as close to his ethics as possible. Of course he doesn't LIKE lying, and of course he doesn't like hurting people. But he's between a rock and a tight place. And he feels the best way to help everyone is to avoid later conflict and resolve thigns to their expected end right away. WE all know this doesn't lead to anything good, but Edward seems to be a little slow on that uptake. **

**So yes, they are both being really stupid. Of course. But look at it from both sides, and things become a lot less clear-cut. Edward is simply trying to to what he sees as best. And Bella.**

**Okay, be honest here. If some guy told you he loved you and you loved him and then months later after a fight about NOT TALKING you find out - and not in a nice way, either - that he was going around STEALING CARS for a good part of your relationship, what are you going to do? Come on now. You'd be hurt and betrayed and wondering what the heck else he lied about. **

**Add that to Edward's trying to bring her to the break-up decision? Bella's gonna dump him and he's gonna be left trying to convince himself it was for the best. **

**And if you still can't see at least a little more of the big picture, please. Squint and dig and make assumptions or guesses. I do like hearing them. Even more than I like hearing how amazing a writer I am.**

**Mentioning amazing writers (_snickers and does evil-villian hand-rubbing thing)_ you all better go check out Irritable Grizzzly's (and FF better let her name show up completely) stories. They're good and funny and I think her head just isn't inflated enough. (_smiles and waves at her)_  
**


	48. Chapter 48: Nonno the Wise & Evil James

**Here it is, the next chapter! **

**Just want to remind you all - voting for the Epic T Rated Contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 begins on the 22, and that's just the first round. I _do_ have an entry - Bookstore Blues - but there are so many amazing stories on there, that I suggest you read some of them before voting if you haven't already. But please, do go vote!!!  
**

I stumbled out of bed in the early afternoon the next morning, keeping the quilt wrapped over my shoulders. Nonna smiled at me from the kitchen, but I didn't feel like sitting in there and eating so I instead made my way into the living room. Nonno was sitting in his armchair, wearing his reading glasses and flipping through a book.

When I walked in, he looked up and smiled, putting aside his book and taking off his glasses. "Well, there, la mia dolce. How are you this afternoon?"

I shrugged and sat at the end of the couch, curling my feet up under me so they wouldn't hang off of the side.

A small frown touched his forehead. "Still not going to share with us?"

I bit my lip and shrugged again. I'd been with my grandparents for three days now and had been brooding most of the time. I wasn't sure if I could tell them what had happened yet without tears coming to my eyes, and a part of me was unwilling to ruin the image of Edward they had. Nonna so rarely liked any of the guys I had dated before - few that they may be - and she'd seemed to be at least tolerant of Edward. If I said anything bad about him now, she'd start on her 'I always knew he was no good' speech, and I just wasn't ready to hear that.

But Nonno's shrewd eyes made me guess he already knew - or at least guessed - a lot about why I was here. However, he simply smiled at me and shrugged like I had before going back to his reading. I was still sitting in my corner of the couch, staring into space and trying to make the pieces of the puzzle my life had become fit together properly, to figure out what to do and what it all meant, when Nonna came out of the kitchen, her purse in hand.

"Bella, would you like to come run some errands with me?"

No, I wouldn't. But I didn't want to hurt Nonna's feelings or not help her if she'd need it. Nonno must have seen the conflict on my face because he turned to Nonna and shook his head, saying something in Italian. I really needed to learn more of it, so that way they couldn't do something like this all the time.

Nonna nodded, coming over to kiss Nonno on the cheek and me on the forehead before leaving. Nonno went back to reading, his eyes glancing over at me every once in a while when he turned a page. I dozed off at some point, which I knew because I started dreaming. And I knew I was dreaming, though it still felt realistic; it was Fourth of July, and Edward and I were here for the party Nonno, Nonna, Terry and Pat liked to throw. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were nearby, with paper plates of food and smiles on their faces. But everyone aside from Edward felt distant, distorted.

When I woke up, my chest ached painfully. Nonno was no longer in his chair; I couldn't hear him anywhere in the house, actually. Slowly, glancing around uneasily, I made my way across the room to the fireplace, and the arm chair beside it. My hand reached out to brush against it, my thoughts unable to keep from lingering on the time I was here with Edward.

"How badly is it broken?"

I whirled around to find Nonno staring at me sadly, knowingly, and tears stung my eyes. I swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"Um… pretty badly, Nonno." I knew he was talking about my heart - Nonno and I had always had a very close relationship, where words weren't always needed.

I listened as he walked across the room and stared at his feet when he stopped in front of me. His arms wrapped around me, surrounding me with his Nonno-scent, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Tell me everything," he said softly, kindly.

So I did. We sat down, and I let it spill out of me. And once I started, I couldn't stop or hold back. I told Nonno the entire truth about how we met, about everything in between, about exactly just how far my feelings had gotten, and then about the fighting and the cop and the end-fight. And Nonno just sat there quietly, listening without a single comment, basically expressionless.

It felt really good to tell someone every little detail, and not worry about hurting or overwhelming them with the whole thing.

Nonno handed me another tissue, and I blew my nose with it.

"It isn't fair," I said, angry and hurt. "I _loved_ him! I opened up more than I have with any guy before. And he was just playing me the whole time!"

"So he told you he never loved you?" Nonno asked.

I nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "I asked him to tell me if he ever meant any of it and-"

"And he said 'I never meant it'?" Nonno pressed.

I paused, picking up on his tone, and looked at him slightly suspiciously. "What are you trying to say, Nonno?"

Nonno shrugged. "It just seems to me, dolce, that he never really answered your question."

"He said it was just something to enjoy." I reminded him bitterly.

Nonno raised a brow. "No, la mia dolce. That's what you said. He said - according to you - that he was enjoying himself while he could."

I looked at him incredulously. "What's the difference?!"

Nonno looked at me with a tragic seriousness that I felt wasn't really appropriate for the situation. If he weren't my grandfather, I'd have probably started yelling at him, or storming away. But he _was_ my grandfather. And I owed him respect for that alone, if not for the fact that he always was honest with me even when I didn't want to hear it. So I sat there, a little angry at him, and waited for what he had to say.

He sighed. "Listen, Bella," he said, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Sometimes, boys lie. And mainly, it's done for stupid reasons - trust me," he added in a chuckle. "I should know." I wondered about that, but he continued and I pushed it to the back of my mind. "Now, there is no question your Edward lied to you. But you have to ask yourself… what did he lie about? I don't know about you, but putting up with this crazy family of ours seems like a little much for someone just trying to enjoy something and nothing more. Perhaps -" Nonno held up a finger, staring at me seriously. "- just maybe… you misunderstood what he said."

Heat rushed into my face, and I couldn't decide if I was angry with Nonno or not. "It's not my-"

"No, it isn't your fault." Nonno said firmly. "He has been lying to you, and for you, that is something that is nearly unforgivable. Especially considering how long he has been doing it. But you are a fair person, dolce." he added firmly, with such complete faith in the statement that it neared passion. "You have never been rash in making a decision or passing a judgment in all the years I have known you…. So now ask yourself this, Bella dolce. Have you tried at all to look at it from Edward's view of things?"

I looked away, because I wasn't sure I had the answer to that question.

Nonno kissed the top of my head and rose, squeezing my shoulder gently.

I stared across the room for a long moment, then moved to the armchair by the fire. I curled up in it, staring at the empty fireplace, hugging my knees to my chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm fine, Rose," I said, turning onto my back. "I just needed space."

"Okay. We were worried though. Especially when you didn't answer any of our calls for _five days_," she added, a little sternly at the end.

I flushed. "I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to think, and I didn't think about you guys, I guess. Sorry," I repeated.

After a moment, she laughed. "It's okay. I think, if I were in your position, I might have done the same thing."

I snorted. "Or watched Titanic a million times and bought out the store's stock of Ben and Jerry's."

She laughed loudly, and it made me smile sadly. Though my life was crumbling to itty bitty pieces, it seemed like everyone else's was moving forward at a steady pace.

"So when do you plan on coming back?"

I shifted uncomfortably, sitting up and looking around the guest room I was staying in. "Uhm…"

"Bella," Rosalie groaned sadly. "Come on! You still have loads of clothes and stuff still here. You have to come get it sometime…."

I sighed. "I don't know, Rose. Really. I'm still… I'm still not all better."

She was quiet for a moment. "Alice told us about… what happened. As much as she knows, at least."

I stiffened, then let out a huge breath.

"I can't believe he didn't share that with you… yet, at the same time, I can."

My free hand came up to rub my forehead, and the headache starting there. "I know. I guess I get why he didn't tell me, either. But… Rose, it still doesn't make it… better. You know?"

"I do. I understand, Bella." She was quiet for a moment. "But… Alice?"

I groaned out loud, falling back again and throwing an arm over my eyes. "She knew. She didn't tell me. And I was already feeling hurt over Edward. What did you expect me to do?"

"You didn't listen to what she had to say to defend herself," Rose countered accusingly.

I winced. "Yeah, I didn't. I couldn't at that moment." I paused a moment, then added, "I'll call her tomorrow. How about that?"

"Tonight," Rosalie ordered firmly. "She feels terrible about it," she continued quietly. "She hates that you're mad at her."

I thought about the messages on my phone that had been Alice pleading her case. She'd meant well. I knew that now. It still hurt and stung a little, but I could forgive her.

"Fine. I'll call her tonight."

I could hear Rosalie's smile in her voice, and it made me feel a little better about my actions. "Good. Listen, I have to get ready for my night out with Emmett before he visits his Gram and Mom one last time, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

I smiled at how she finished it off as a question, and responded with an agreeable, "Tomorrow."

Setting the phone to the side, I stared up at my ceiling contemplatively, an action I'd taken to doing during the near-week I'd been here. After Nonno's talk the other day, I'd decided to start getting a grip and trying to get a fix on things. And the best way to do that was to go back to the very beginning, so I'd been analyzing each and every one of Edward's actions, from the night he'd bashed a guy's head with a tree branch to the way he'd looked when that cop was interrogating him. It hadn't been easy to analyze our entire relationship, and had meant the use of multiple boxes of tissues, but I had managed to do it.

This was my third time thinking over each little minute detail, and I had to admit that it didn't seem to _exactly _add up. Nonno was convinced that he'd always loved me and had lied about that, but I wasn't as sure. I was worried that it was simply wishful thinking, but I also worried that it _was _true. So if he'd lied - or I'd 'misinterpreted' that aspect of our fight - what else had gone wrong in the heat of the moment? And what had he actually meant? And… why would he let me think those things?

I was a big girl. I could admit to my mistakes. I had baited him in my own way, just as he had baited me, and I hadn't been very… forgiving, or patient, or even all that understanding. That was sort of to be expected, but it was _still _a mistake on my part.

So Edward and I were both to blame for the stupid fight. I may have done the actual breaking up, but he hadn't done a single thing to stop me. Which was his mistake.

Yet I had no clue what to do. Did I go and confront him and insist he not lie to me? Or did I leave things as they were? And if I did confront him, and he continued to lie, how would I know? I couldn't very well just call him a liar and expect him to be all "Yes, I lied, let's get back together," or something; it was illogical and naïve to think like that. However, it didn't feel right just leaving things the way they were right now.

As for Alice, I definitely owed her an apology. Betrayal like that stung, but was understandable. And I couldn't say that if I were in her position, I wouldn't have done the same.

That conversation might be easier than the one with Edward. _After dinner_, I decided, rolling off the bed and making my way down the hall.

Nonno and Nonna told me Aunt Terry wanted us to come over for dinner, so we headed over quickly. While Nonno and Uncle Pat watched something on TV, I helped Terry in the kitchen. Smirking, I told her to find me all her recipes so I would live through college, and she laughed, promising to find them before I left. Dinner was pleasant, and we ended up staying a short while after just to talk. I wanted to pack in as much family time as I could before I had to leave for California.

By the time I got back home, it was getting late, and I pondered if I should still call Alice. Rose's voice echoed in my head, with her order to do so tonight, and I laughed at my slight insanity. Picking my phone back up, I slowly dialed Alice's number, taking and letting out a fortifying breath before sending the call.

It rang a few times before a breathless Alice asked, "Hello?" I heard the unmistakable sound of shopping bags being juggled and felt a small smile quirk my lips momentarily. Of course Alice was shopping, even at eight at night.

"Hey Alice," I said, proud when my voice didn't crack, though it wasn't loud or anything.

There was silence for a moment, then, "Bella. I'm glad you called me back."

I nodded, though obviously she couldn't see. "Yeah." Swallowing, I added, "Sorry it took so long."

"No, that's fine," Alice hurried to assure me, and I heard her add in a mutter, "Just a sec." There was a huge huff from Alice. "There we go," she said, sounding a little more like the Alice a knew. "Those bags were heavy. Now where are my keys?" she added in an annoyed mutter.

I laughed, and some of the tension broke. Not all of it, of course. I figured that would take some time face to face. But enough of it that my chest wasn't being constricted entirely.

"Alice, I'm sorry," I said before she could apologize. "I overreacted. I was hurt, though, and… I guess I didn't think about things from your view."

"No, no." Alice said. "Don't apologize. I was never upset about that. I just wanted you to understand - I couldn't tell you. It was something Edward had to tell you; if I'd told you, things wouldn't have worked out between you well. It would have hurt more."

I snorted. "I think finding out from a _cop_ was a little worse."

She laughed. "True, true." There was a pause, then, "He really did quit when he told you. I can back him up on that."

Well, there was one thing he had partially lied about. Or at least misled me about. "He said he had no reason to stop."

Alice snorted. "He has issues."

I smiled; she had that right. "Well, I want you to know, there's nothing to forgive on my part."

I could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Ditto, Bells. And thanks."

I felt relief. We had at least gotten that out of the way, and I was sure-

"Oh God." My thoughts froze at Alice's choked, horrified words.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting upright quickly. When she didn't answer right away, I added, more panicked, "Alice?"

"Bella," she breathed, and I could hear her breathing rate pick up into terrified gasps. She was making unintelligible noises.

"Alice, _what's wrong_." I demanded firmly.

"James," she squeaked.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening.

"My keys, my keys!" she added, obviously afraid. "I can't find them, Bella!"

"Alice, go back to the store-"

"No, he's too close. And I'm too far away…." she trailed off, moaning in despair. "Oh, God."

"Maybe he won't-" I started, unconvinced myself, when the noises from the other side of the phone got my attention.

"Alice?" I asked as I heard someone say something; I couldn't make it out. Alice said a remarkably strong "no". Suddenly, there was sounds of struggling.

"Alice!" I said sharply, but the sound of the phone clattering to the ground was unmistakable. I listened helplessly as Alice began to scream, but it got quickly cut off.

I was stuck in a dilemma. I didn't want to hang up on Alice in case something happened and it helped find her faster. But I needed to call the police.

Not that it was likely they'd get there in time. The whole thing from when Alice first saw him to now had barely taken a minute and a half, though it felt like much longer. James would probably speed away faster than a bat out of hell.

I raced out into the living room, tripping over my feet and landing hard on my knees. I half crawled as I lifted myself upright, feeling the rug burn my knees, and was gasping as I reached the living room.

"Bella?" Nonna asked in concern.

I snatched up the home phone and dialed 911. I listened as the struggling grew fainter on my cell, my heart racing far too fast to be safe.

"911 state your emergency."

I hated how calm they always were. "I was on the phone with my friend - she's being kidnapped, by this guy named James."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" I moaned. "She didn't say - shopping somewhere."

"Ma'am, is there anything else you can tell us?"

My body was rushed with adrenaline, making my bounce slightly in place. "I don't know, I don't think so. He's some car thief guy, he's mad at her cousin…."

Nonno came over and rubbed my shoulder. On my cell, I heard tires squealing. I started crying, unable to control myself. "They're gone, I heard the car drive away."

The woman said something, but I couldn't hear or understand her. Nonno gently took the phone from my hands and moved on to talk with her. Nonna came over and wrapped her arms around me. I began sobbing into her shoulder.

Esme. Carlisle. Edward. They didn't know. I would have to tell them. This was going to kill Esme. And Edward, he'd go ballistic; blame himself, do something stupid and dangerous.

I nodded, swiping tears from my eyes. "Jacob said his cousin Sam was involved with him before. Really bad, Nonno."

"Just how bad is James, Bella?" Nonno asked, hanging up the phone.

I swallowed. "Bad, Nonno. Jake's cousin was involved with him before he straightened up. He told Jake he's really dangerous."

Nonno nodded, a far away, thoughtful look on his face. "Call Jacob. Ask him for Sam's number, and get as much information on this James as you can. It will help the police."

"I should tell Alice's family," I whispered.

Nonna shook her head. "I will call. You take care of Jacob."

Jacob sounded confused when he answered, and even more lost when I quickly asked for Sam's number. When I refused to tell him why, he started trying to question me.

"Jacob, just give me the damn number!" I shouted. He gave it to me after that.

Sam answered slowly. "Hello?" His voice was rough, deep, and cautious. It made me wonder just what he had been through, exactly.

I swallowed. "Sam? This is Bella. Bella Swan?" I added.

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Billy's friend's kid?"

"Yeah," I said quickly and with a little relief. At least he sort of recognized me.

"The one Jake is worried about?"

I made a face. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, sitting down on the couch. "I…." Taking I deep breath, I plunged in. "Edward got out of that stuff. 'Quit' is what he told me. But then his Volvo got destroyed. And he was framed or something for stealing cars, which is-"

"James has people steal cars for him all the time. If Edward quit that alone, James wouldn't be going to such extremes."

I felt tears in my eyes. "You mean it was worse than that?"

His voice gentled from the harsh one he'd used just before when talking about James. "Edward might have gotten out because it was getting worse. I don't know - you should ask him-" he started uncomfortably.

I interrupted. "Edward's cousin Alice was just kidnapped by James."

Sam sucked in a breath then let it out with a stream of low, fluid, and creative curses. "How old is she?"

"My age - eighteen," I said, feeling uneasy. "Why?"

Sam was quiet for a moment, then let out a huge sigh. "James is… sick. Demented. He had a fucked up life as a kid, and it's carried over into how he thinks. He has _no_ respect for women, Bella," he told me seriously. "None. Personally, I'd rather a girl be dead than in his hands."

I felt sick to my stomach, dizzy and slow. "Oh, God," I croaked.

Sam spoke again, his tone taking a slight soothing quality. "If Edward goes back, he'll probably let her go or at least not harm her."

I shook my head slowly. "No. Alice would hate him for that."

"Bella, I'm not sure why you called me-"

Which reminded me of my original mission. "My Nonno told me to. He… thinks information on James might help the police."

Sam let out a harsh laugh, and his tone turned bitter. "The cops can't do anything against this guy, Bella. Witnesses disappear, associates won't talk. If you know something, you know better than to talk to cops."

"What can you tell me?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing." he said, and I could hear the unspoken "I'm sorry" in his voice.

"_No!_" I yelled. "That's not fair! How can you just sit back and not tell us something when it could mean life or death for my friend-"

Sam sighed again heavily. "Let me talk to your grandfather, Bella."

I got up angrily and thrust the phone out to Nonno. He took it and began talking a in low, determined way with Sam. It was a long conversation, all in hushed tones, and when Nonno hung up and handed my phone back, even Nonna seemed anxious.

"Well?" she asked.

Nonno said something to her in Italian, then looked at me. "You should get some sleep, la mia dolce. There's nothing more you can do for now."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself uncomfortably.

"I called her family," Nonna said softly. "They know, though they aren't taking it all that well. Her mother… Esme?" I nodded that she had the name right, and Nonna continued. "Esme didn't seem to know why someone would take Alice. I told her it was someone named James. She was very distressed - then Edward took the phone and thanked me for telling them."

I made my way into the bedroom, and started a text. It would be easier to send it to everyone at one time, instead of calling each of them and hashing it out. Besides, I didn't think I could manage that. I sent it to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, wincing at that. Poor Jaz; I couldn't imagine what he was going through at this moment.

Then I turned off my phone. Setting it on my bedside table, I turned out the light and stared up at the ceiling, unable to find sleep for a long time.

Were there no breaks in my life anymore?

**I do have a class that is keeping me pretty busy and tired and it lasts until the 2 of July, so updates MIGHT slow down a bit for the next two weeks. But I will try to keep them at least weekly if I can. Promise. Please review!!!**


	49. Chapter 49: Friendly Depressed Drinking

**As of the time of me writing this, I have yet to write the chapter itself, but there were a few things I wanted to clear up to avoid misunderstandings. James always planned on taking Alice. Never once did I ever say that he was watching Bella, which you will notice if you go back and reread. He always was planning on Alice, for many reasons which I'm keeping to myself until later. ;) **

**Also - a reviewer showed concern about how Bella is handling things compared to New Moon. That really was no my intention to make it seem like their love isn't as strong as it is portrayed in the books. Honest. But the situation is rather different from NM. There, Edward convinced Bella that he didn't love her, and he did the leaving. Bella was then left with no one she could really turn to completely (her and Charlie didn't really have a talking relationship), and she was left to fall into her depression-zombie phase. In Ignorance, it was different - Bella did the actual leaving, though Edward did nothing to let her know he loved her. Bella found out about a betrayal, and that one of her close friends was "in on it". But here, Bella had people she could turn to - her grandparents. And Bella has a very open and honest relationship with her Nonno. So in contrast, she had someone she could open up to about everything. And he kept her from completely becoming a zombie by making her think things through. In NM, I don't think she really had much confidence in herself, either, but in Ignorance, I've tried to make her a little more sure of her self worth. At least a little. So I am in no way attempting to belittle their relationship, or deny they are Made For Each Other, or anything like that. Sorry if that was what came across to you. I'm simply trying to show how I think her reaction would have differed if she had someone to turn to in her time of despair.**

**Now that that's all taken care of! I am so glad to hear some of you express confidence in what I am doing, even if you're dubious; it makes me feel proud to be an author to such amazing readers. **

**Enjoy!**

I took a deep breath, then let it out and knocked on the door.

Rosalie opened up, and immediately grabbed me in a hug. "Bella."

I hugged her back, and we walked backwards into the hall. I could see Emmett watching us with a slightly sad, yet also happy look on his face. Happy I was finally back to talking with people again, sad about Alice.

"How's Jaz?" I whispered lowly.

Rosalie wiped a hand under her eyes. "You remember how I was after Royce?"

I nodded, feeling a cold pit in my stomach.

"He's about ten times worse."

I winced, and followed her into the living room. For once, I understood the anger Rosalie usually felt towards her parents - they weren't even here and their son needed them. All he had was his sister and her boyfriend… because I had been gone most of the morning, and he'd had all of last night to worry over the love of his life.

I was a screw-up lately, but I planned on making things right.

"Hey, Jasper," I said quietly, walking over to where he was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, leaning against the couch. He had a glass in one hand, a bottle of Vodka in the other, and a frighteningly blank look in his eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and slowly his head flopped around to look at me. His pale blue eyes were bloodshot, a little glazed, and full of worry and pain. He didn't bother with the glass, just lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink, looking away.

Rosalie sat down next to me, carefully folding her legs under herself. "He hasn't been talking to any of us."

Emmett walked into the room and stood behind us, but remained silent. We sat there in silence for a long while, and then Rose let out a huge sigh.

"What the hell - if Jasper's allowed to get drunk off his ass, I want to as well." Decisively, she reached over and snatched the bottle from him.

"Hey!" he snarled, head whipping around.

Rosalie shot him one of her patented kill-all glares and took a swig before passing the bottle to me. I hesitated a moment, then asked myself what the danger would be. We weren't going anywhere, and as long as we didn't get too wasted….

I swallowed, wincing at the alcoholic burn, then offered it to Em. He shook his head and cracked a smile.

"If you three are going to be getting tipsy and drunk, then I better be the responsible adult."

Rose smirked as she snatched the bottle from Jasper again, then raised it in a toast towards Emmett. "Yeah - you be the adult, we'll be the irresponsible teenagers, and things will be great."

An hour later, Rose and I were sitting on either side of a surly Jasper, our arms over his shoulders and singing an off-key and slurred round of 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. The phone rang, and Emmett, chuckling, excused himself to answer it.

"75 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rose sang, her free hand lifting her bottle into the air.

"75 bottles of beer!" I added, grinning past Jasper at her.

She grinned back, and we both sang, "Take one down, pass it around, 75 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"No, girls, you're at 74," Emmett said, putting his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

I mock glared at Rosalie. "Yeah, Rose, gosh. Get it right."

She snorted, taking another drink of whatever bottle she'd grabbed. "I was following your lead."

"Whatever," I said. "74 bottles of beer on the wall,"

"74 bottles of beer!" Rose continued loudly nudging Jasper with her elbow. "Come _on_, Jaz sing _along!_" she insisted.

He grunted before tilting his bottle almost vertical. I watched in slightly amused amazement.

"It's a miracle he hasn't drowned yet," I noted.

Rosalie considered her brother, then shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't have to breathe."

I laughed and Emmett came back into the room. "What, you ladies got tired of that song?"

I paused and tilted my head. "Actually, I don't remember where we left off."

Rosalie shrugged. "Whatever. We can start over, I guess. We did promise Jasper we'd sing it until he joined in."

I nodded, but before we could start over, Emmett spoke up. "Hey, I invited a friend over." His eyes held an odd, not-quite-cautious, but definitely considering look that made me scowl at him suspiciously. "That okay?"

"Do we know him?" Rosalie asked, her head lolling to the side and her eyes all wide.

"Of course," Emmett scoffed. "I ain't inviting anyone we don't know well here to see you all drunk and or tipsy."

By the time Rose and I had reached 80 - we'd repeated a few numbers, skipped one and then gone back to put it back into the song - the doorbell rang.

Emmett went to get it, that funny smirk of amusement still on his face. Rosalie and I were pretty much ignoring Jasper, who was on the brink of passing out, and singing as loudly as we could, slumped on the couch with our feet over the back.

Emmett laughed as he came back in. "Rose, I don't think boggles is the right word for the song."

Rosalie glared at him upside down, and I did the same because it seemed like a fun idea.

Edward stood behind Emmett, looking acutely uncomfortable, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked on the ground.

Clearing her throat pointedly, Rose started singing again. "77 _bottles_ of beer on the wall!"

I jumped in. "77 bottles of _beer_!"

"Take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall!" We half-laughed, half-sang.

"This song is boring now," I declared.

Rosalie looked considering, then nodded her enthusiastic agreement. "We need a different song!"

"One without confusing numbers!"

"Yeah!" She grinned at me like I was brilliant.

"You seriously let them get drunk?" I heard Edward ask Emmett lowly.

Emmett chuckled. "They're not drunk, just tipsy. Well, Jaz is, but eh." There was a pause, then Emmett added, "They've all been through a lot in the past week; I wouldn't judge them too much, and at least they're doing it here and not out there, you know?"

Rosalie fell off the couch, her expression eager as she righted herself. "Bella! Bella, we should listen to Alice's play list! Maybe it will be good luck for her!"

I thought about it and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt," I agreed, rolling until my feet were off the back of the couch, then struggling to get to my feet. A warm, familiar hand closed around my upper arm and lifted me upright. I didn't look at him, because I was afraid I'd start getting angry or sad and that was definitely not a mood I wanted to be in. So instead I hurried up after Rosalie, tightly gripping the banister as I made my way up the stairs.

Rosalie was searching through her piles of things with a frown on her face. "I can't find it," she pouted. "I started sorting through everything so I would have all the stuff I want to take picked out, and now I can't remember where I put it."

Frowning as well, I helped her look for her iPod. We spent maybe ten minutes looking before Rose made a triumphant noise.

"Did you find it?" I asked eagerly.

"Nah," she dismissed. "But I found Emmett's jacket. I was wondering where it was…." She pulled it on over her night shirt, a simple, tight tank top.

"But it's not cold," I stated, frowning in confusion.

Rosalie shrugged. "I know. I still like wearing it."

She started out of her room and I shrugged before following after her. We reached the stairs and both looked down them dubiously.

"I don't think I'll make it without falling." I was completely serious as I said it, and Rosalie nodded as well, face considering the serious issue before us.

"We could call Emmett…."

"I got it!" I said triumphantly. "When I was little, I'd slide down the stairs on my bottom."

Rosalie's face lit up as well, and she sat down on the top step, her feet resting on the one below, her hands bracing on the edge. I sat down next to her and grinned mischievously.

"Race you!" I shouted, and started slide-bumping down the stairs.

"Cheater!" Rosalie accused, and I could hear her coming behind after me. I laughed loudly, breathlessly, and threw my hands up in the air when I won.

"Whoo!" I cheered, turning around to smirk at her. She shoved her foot into my back. "Ow!" I whined, twisting around to grab her foot and yank. She slid down the last three steps with an "oof!" and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay you two, break it up," Emmett said, obviously amused by our antics. "I tossed Jasper onto the couch, Rose. He finally just passed out."

She blinked a few times, then nodded. "Good, he needs to sleep."

Standing, she started towards the kitchen, picking up the discarded empty bottles as she passed them. Emmett grinned down at me, and then followed after her. I slid around so I could lean my back against the wall, humming to myself and acutely aware that Edward was probably in the living room, just a room away, and we had yet to say anything to each other.

I didn't know what to say, and I doubted saying anything while I was tipsy was a smart idea. Or maybe it was; I wouldn't be afraid to speak my mind or fall as easily for his lies.

I banged my head backwards against the wall. This was way too complicated for me to deal with right now. Add the fact that Alice was kidnapped by _James_ of all people and-

I sat more upright as I remembered what Nonno had asked me to do if I wouldn't mind. I hadn't made any promises, but since Edward was here anyways….

I stumbled upright, and walked into the living room, peering around the doorframe and around the room. Edward was leaning against the wall near the back patio door, staring outside with that broody Hyde expression on his face.

Ugh. Of course it would be my luck to deal with Hyde. Why not?

"Edward," I said, moving closer to him.

He turned around, looking vaguely startled that I was talking to him, but that expression quickly hid under Hyde, who raised an eyebrow in question.

I stopped a few yards away from him, propped my hands on my hips, and fixed him with my best stern look. "Don't give me that look, Edward Masen, I don't need that crap right now." He looked taken aback again, but I bulldozed on. "The only reason I'm talking to you right now is because Nonno asked me to tell you something, and I don't want to forget to say it." I eyed him with as much seriousness as I could muster while my mind wasn't exactly able to stay on a single track completely. "Nonno said to tell you to not do anything stupid. He's got it taken care of." I snorted. "Whatever the hell that means. And I don't know, so don't ask," I snapped as he opened his mouth. "Just don't do anything Hyde would do, got it?"

With that final order, I turned and decided I needed a hot bubble bath and sleep. Weren't sleep and time supposed to be the only cures for hangovers or having alcohol in your system or whatever?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy, but not terrible. I rolled onto my back and stared upside down at Rosalie, who was sitting near the head of my bed with a cup of coffee and a run-down expression.

"It's not fair, you know," she said. "You drank as much as I did, yet you never seem to suffer like I do."

I shrugged, sat up, and stretched. "How's Jasper doing?"

She shrugged, unfolding her feet from under her as she stood. "I couldn't say - he's still asleep."

"Did Em go home last night?" I asked, wondering if Edward did.

"Nope," she said, taking a sip of her coffee and considering me over the rim. "Neither did Edward. I saw them downstairs, in the kitchen."

I nodded, and turned towards the bathroom, but Rosalie asked abruptly, "Do you want me to ignore him, give him a hard time, or what?"

I twisted back around to stare at her in surprise. "What?"

"Edward," she explained, taking another sip and keeping her eyes locked on me. "How do you-"

My hand reached up to rub my forehead. "Just… do whichever, Rose. I don't care, honestly. We… I have to talk with him about some things, but I'm not sure I'm up to it. Or that this is a good time, what with…."

Rosalie nodded, her gaze unfocused and thoughtful. When it regained its focus, she smiled at me and left the room.

By the time I had showered and changed, I felt much less groggy, though there was a small headache taking up residence at my temples. Downstairs, I first found Jasper sitting on the couch, looking extremely haggard and pale, his eyes still lost looking.

I sat next to him, leaning into his side. After a moment, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"She'll be fine." I said into the silence, because it was the only thing to say.

He sighed heavily. "We can only hope, Bella."

I looked up at him, patting his hand where it rested at the top of my arm. "If anyone can get through this unscathed, or at least, only a little scarred, it would be Alice."

He smiled sadly down at me. "I know." After a few more minutes in silence, he spoke again. "If I have to…" He spoke slowly, cautiously, but the light in his eyes was bright and determined and I knew whatever he said next, no one would be able to deter him from. "If no one can do anything to save her, I will. I'll give the bastard whatever he wants, as long as he lets her go."

My stomach twisted fearfully, but I managed to speak relatively calmly. "I suggest you wait - Nonno told me to make Edward wait, so I assume he thinks he has some plan."

"Do you think he does?"

I seriously considered the question and how to phrase my answer to it. "Nonno is a very brilliant man. I think it would be best to do as he asks, for now."

Jasper sighed, jerking his head to toss some matted hair out of his eyes. "Yeah."

I rubbed his hand, squeezed, and smiled at him. "Go take a shower - you'll feel better."

Smiling that sad smile again, Jasper rose and ambled slowly out of the room and up the stairs. I leaned back into the couch, closing my eyes and feeling sleep pull at my consciousness again. I was very nearly asleep when his voice broke into my thoughts.

"You think he has something planned or is that just something you told Jaz to calm him."

Without opening my eyes, I said simply, "I believe what I said." _Now or never, Bella_, I told myself, and quickly added, "But I have to learn not to believe everything _you_ say, I think." I opened my eyes, looking over at him.

Shock quickly flew off his features to be replaced by his Hyde look. "I suppose you could say that. After everything."

I snorted. "I wasn't referring to the fact that you tend to avoid telling the truth, Edward." I sat forward, watching him intently. "Though that's part of it. I was referring to the fact that you _lied_ to me about _lying_ to me. Didn't you?"

He raised a brow. "That sentence made _no_ sense, you know."

"It did too," I defended. "It made perfect sense. You told me," I continued more quietly. "That you were just enjoying it while you could, that you had no reason to stop doing jobs for James." I watched him sadly. "How much of that was true, Edward? And how much was something you said just to get rid of me?"

He looked angry now. "Bella, do we really need to hash this out _again_ when Alice is in danger?"

My lips pressed tightly together and I leaned back in the couch. "There's nothing any of us can do for her right now, Edward, and I think she would want us to work this out. You see," I continued haughtily. "I know for a fact that you lied to me." Hey, that lie actually sounded believable! "I even can kind of see why you thought it was a good idea. But it was stupid. And I want the truth, right now Edward."

He stared at me for a long time, his green eyes cold and distant. I didn't back down, look away or relent the stern expression I'd adopted. Still not looking away, Edward spoke, softly. "The truth."

I nodded, though it hadn't been a question. "That's all I've ever wanted, Edward." I whispered.

"The truth is, Bella, that it is never going to work out between us, and I knew that first thing. And things can never be the same between us. It's not possible." His expression wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm or even slightly lukewarm. It just… was. "Now, I'm going to go help out my cousin-"

"Nonno doesn't want you to do anything-"

"Bella. I can't just sit here. I'm sorry." He sounded like he actually meant it; I watched silently as he turned and left the house.

Once I was sure he wasn't coming back, I leapt up and raced up the stairs, holding the rail to yank myself up faster. I stubbed my toe at least twice, and banged my knee on the door frame.

"Pick up, pick up," I chanted, crossing my fingers. When I heard the phone answered, I didn't wait for a response, just gasped out, "Nonno!"

"La mia dolce?"

"Nonno, Edward just left. He said he's going to get Alice back, and-"

"Breathe, dolce, calm down. I have everything taken care of now; you simply need to find a way to get him to stay away from James for the next four days."

"_How?_" I cried desperately, rolling my eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

Nonno chuckled. "Think, dolce. I'm sure you can think of something. Now, I have to go to the airport, I'll talk with you later."

"The airport?" I asked, but he'd hung up already. I stared at my phone screen in annoyance, then rushed back down the stairs.

"Bella, where are you-?" Rosalie began, but I shook my head and rushed past her. I jumped down the steps of the front porch, clearing all of them but skidding onto my knees in the gravel. Without pausing, I picked myself up and threw myself into my car.

Where would he go, where would he go? Straight to James, wherever he was? Or would he stop somewhere? So how to keep Edward from going to him?

I searched my mind for instances when Edward had been planning on doing something stupid and I'd had to find a way to get him not to. I couldn't call up any. A frustrated, worried groan left me, and I thought '_What would Alice do_?'

The funny thing was, no one could ever predict what she would do.

A sudden, bright, devious idea popped into my head, and I snatched my phone up from where it had landed on the seat next to me. I waited as it rang, praying he'd pick up.

"What?" He sounded tired, a little exasperated, and resigned to the fate he'd chosen.

Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Edward, I swear to God, if you go to James I will go straight to Carlisle and Esme and tell them everything."

"Bella, what-"

"I'm serious Edward," I interrupted. "For some stupid reason I think I might still love you after all of this, and Nonno thinks you love me despite everything you've done and said. And Nonno also is convinced that he has this situation under control, and I trust him with my life. I trust him with _Alice's_ life. But you," I laughed shortly. "Edward, you don't trust anybody. But right now, please, _please_ trust me. You can't go to James. And I will go to Esme and Carlisle, and the police, and Charlie if I have to, because I'm not letting you go back to James. You _promised_ me you quit, that you weren't going to do it anymore. _Promised me, Edward_. I expect you to hold that promise.

"And I understand that you just want to save Alice. I do, really. Because this waiting like Nonno said is killing me inside. But _what can we do?_ If you go to James," I continued, seeing it all play out in my head like a sick movie. "If you go back, tell him you'll keep quiet and all _if_ he lets her go, that you'll rejoin him, do you really think he'd not hurt her to threaten you? Edward, he trashed the Volvo, and has done who knows what else. Please," I begged, feeling the tears hit my eyes just thinking of _anyone_ under the control of that man, but especially of Edward. "Please. Don't." He was quiet, and I felt like someone had cut off my oxygen, like a doctor had just announced my parents were dying and I couldn't stop it, like… like if Edward did go through with what he was planning, I would never be able to laugh again. "I love you," I cried quietly, simultaneously wishing it wasn't true while not wanting it any other way. "Please don't do this to me."

I had pulled over at some point, and it was quiet in the car except for my soft crying and gasping. I waited, hating the silence on his side of the phone, dreading the silence, yet hoping it meant he was thinking of listening to me.

I licked my lips, tasting the salt of my tears at the corners. My voice came out soft, just a bare breath. "Please."

**Well, I think I like my little cliffhanger ending here. And don't try denying it yourselves - if you wrote the story, you'd stop it here. Now the question is - what will Hydeward do? _waggles eyebrows_ Gosh, I love torturing you guys. A highlight of my life. ;)**

**Oh, and I'm so sorry for any mistakes. I know I should be a good writer and read through it for them, but I'm tired and I'd probably end up making more of them by trying to fix any there are. I will go through it later and fix it up, or send it to one of my betas-to-rent for polishing. **

**Anyhow, please review!!! And... if you want Edward to go get Alice from James, be sure to put "James the Evil" in your review. If you want him to do as Bella's asking, put... _ponders_.... oh! Put "Nonno the Wise". Yep. That should do it... thanks!  
**


	50. Chapter 50: Hostage Hotel

_**I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR ME IN THE EPIC T RATED CONTEST.**_** Really, I do. Thanks to all of you, I made it to round two, which was not something I ever expected. (Irritable Grizzzly made it too. ;) With her fabulous story.) Voting for the second round starts on the 29 (Ya know... tomorrow) and lasts until the 3 of July. So please go vote; there are SO many amazing stories, I would understand if it wasn't for me, but still go and vote please! I thank you all for my advancement to round two, because that is honestly all thanks to you. **

**So tonight I present you with... chapter 50 (holy cows, is it really that far already? Yowza!) and the enticement of...  
**

**Alice POV**

When James had dragged me away, hitting me upside the head so hard I was dazed, and threw me into his car with the freakin' child locks, every single scenario I had ever read or heard of about kidnappings ran through my head. Couple that with the fact that I knew this guy was bad - I mean, Edward had told me about Tanya and her sisters - I was terrified. Who knew what he would think up to torture me to get Edward to do as he said.

There were blankets over his windows in the backseat, so I couldn't see where we were heading. I stayed silent, running through ideas of escape in my head, not wanting to draw his attention. He didn't look back once while he drove, just kept at a steady, law-abiding pace. Hell, he probably kept to even the most obscure of traffic laws.

When we finally stopped, I swallowed and tensed, ready to take any opportunity I could to get help or escape. The door opened at my side opened at the same time that James stepped out, surprising me, and I jerked back to see a fiery red-haired woman sneering down at me from the car doorway. I thought through all the people Edward had ever brought up and decided this had to be the Victoria chick - violent, cruel, and the perfect match for James. She reached in and grabbed my upper arm, her long bright nails digging into my flesh. Of course I struggled, and I even managed to land a pretty good punch in her ribs, but she was bigger, stronger, and way more practiced at this than I was. She twisted the arm in her grip painfully behind my back, making me gasp in pain.

"Victoria," James drawled slowly, sounding much like a parent chastising a child for something they always do and the parent knows they'll never stop doing.

"What?" she snapped indignantly. "The littl0e bitch punched me!"

_I'd punch her again if I could, damn it_, I thought, angrily glaring at the two of them. At least, as best as I could in my uncomfortable position.

James rolled his eyes and came over, getting into Victoria's face. She glared at him, not backing down. Casually, James lifted his hand and backhanded her hard enough that she stumbled back from the force of it. Unfortunately for me, her grip didn't lessen, and she ended up yanking my arm sharply.

I screamed in pain as my arm fell loose at my side, and then I simply stared down at it dumbfounded for a second. James glared at my arm then whirled to Victoria, who was scrambling backwards and getting to her feet.

Their moment of distraction was my moment of golden opportunity. It was dark, and I wasn't in familiar surroundings, but anywhere was better than with these psychos. I took off running, wincing and feeling burning tears in my eyes from the pain of my dislocated arm, when fast, pounding steps announced someone was after me. I pushed myself harder, desperate, but thick hard arms enclosed my middle and lifted me off of the ground.

"No!" I screamed, tears spilling from my eyes. "Let me go!"

James dragged me inside a large garage-like building; it was cavernous in the front, echoing my yells. In the back there were several smaller rooms. I was shoved into one of them, the door quickly slamming behind me. James spoke to me from the other side.

"Don't worry, Miss. Cullen. I don't plan on harming you - I just need Edward to rejoin so I can have the security that he won't talk." I listened, chest heaving in rage and fear as he walked away. I turned around, hands on my hips, and froze. Sitting in the farthest corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her battered knees, was a dark haired girl, her large hazel eyes watching me cautiously.

She had old dried blood on her clothes and skin, though it was rusting off. Ugly black and blue bruises were littered among the disgusting, healing yellow ones, and I saw a long, ugly, scabbed-over incision on her upper arm.

"Kate?" I asked quietly, taking a slow step forward. She'd been here how long now? Almost two months? Who knew what she had been through in that time?

She didn't answer right away, but then, I doubted I would in the same situation. I stopped a few feet from her and folded myself down onto the ground, using my working arm to move my dislocated one into my lap. The pain had settled into a painful throbbing that I had a suspicion wouldn't stop until long after my arm was fixed. I watched as she swallowed, opened her mouth, then simply nodded.

"I'm Alice, Edward's cousin." Her eyes lit in recognition, so I continued. Lord knew I could keep up a monologue. "Tanya went to the police, to try to help you, but apparently that didn't work. I don't think Edward would be smart enough to do that, though. He'll probably come here himself." I smiled at her in a tolerant, 'isn't-he-an-idiot' manner and rolled my eyes. That got a small twitch of her lips in response, so I mentally patted myself on the back and continued.

"That Victoria, she's a bitch, isn't she? I mean, look what she did to my arm!" I gestured with my good arm indignantly. "And then James just tosses me in here and expects me to be hunky-dory with it? What do they feed us? Gruel?" I scoffed. Her lips twitched again. "A crust of bread and water? Hey, ladies," I mocked in a deep voice, "It's your lucky day! We've got rotten fruit for you!"

A hoarse, faint chuckle came from her, and I grinned brightly. It took all my effort out to be this cheery when what I really felt like doing was throwing a colossal tantrum and crying a river, but what would that achieve? It would probably make Kate feel more hopeless, and I had to keep both our spirits from sinking any further. Besides, I was Alice; I didn't _ do_ gloom and doom.

I scooted a little closer to Kate, grimacing at the dirt and grime that clung to my hands and probably stained the seat of my pants. There was no way for me to know exactly what she had been through, and I had quite an imagination, so plenty of scenarios offered themselves up. I couldn't ask her, though, because that would just be crass and heartless. I didn't want to upset her by doing something that reminded her of any abuse she'd been through, but I also didn't want to ask so I would know what to avoid, because that would probably upset her. Stuck between a freakin' rock and a hard place. Story of my life, I swear.

When I managed to get to the spot at the wall next to her, I slowly leaned back so I was leaning against it. After a moment, I reached out my hand and lightly held hers, a small, hopefully safe show of comfort. She didn't respond in any way, just sat there with her loosely-held limp hand in mine. I let my thoughts wander, because what the hell else was I supposed to do in captivity?

I lost track of how much later - more than ten minutes, but definitely shorter than an hour - when Kate's hand softly wrapped around mine in return, and she leaned ever so slightly against my shoulder. I squeezed comfortingly, feeling horribly sick to my stomach at the hopelessness in her eyes.

What would James use me for? I mean, obviously to get Edward back to him, but I doubted that I'd just be left to sit in here and enjoy the time to myself. And why me? Bella would have been far more effective in provoking Edward's macho Hyde protect-the-woman caveman instincts, Even if they were having a stupid fight and Edward was lying more than I could ever remember.

I was scared, and that scared me in and of itself. I couldn't ever remember being as scared as I was now, and that was _not_ helping matters. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, to Kate, to Edward and my family and friends.

And Jasper. Oh, my poor Jasper. The stress this must be putting him through. I bet he's blaming himself, since he hadn't gone with me even though I'd asked if he wanted to, but how could he blame himself? That the one night he didn't join me in my shopping extravagance was the night shit hit the fan? If any one was to be blamed - besides the obvious, you know, _James_ - it would be me. I always said I was psychic; I _should_, therefore, have seen something bad happening. My only defense was that I was overwhelmed with everything that was happening that week with Edward and Bella.

Carlisle and Esme had never been very persistent about my beliefs being theirs, and I only went to church when I was younger; I had stopped once we moved here. I suppose, like Edward, I just couldn't believe that bad things happened to people who didn't deserve them if there was supposedly some great person who looked out for you. I couldn't say I didn't believe in God, but I couldn't say I was religious, either.

Still, in this silence, I couldn't help but remember the times I had spent in church, the sense of simple safety there, and nothing could make this situation worse, so I sent a small prayer up that if nothing else, Kate got out of here alive. She had done absolutely nothing. She didn't deserve all the bad that had happened to her.

Silence. I hated silence. Really, I did. It was oppressive and made our situation that much more bleak. I wished I had my iPod, or a CD player with me. Of course, none of my usual music would… well, I wouldn't really feel any better listening to it here. What I needed was inspiring, uplifting music. Something that said even when things are bad, you've gotta have hope. That kind of song.

Since that train of thought wasn't producing much in the soothing department, I thought of the most calming, soothing person I knew, who had always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

Esme. The best mother any single person could ask for. I focused on her gentle smile, and her warm, kind eyes; I brought to mind the scent of her perfume and the way she'd sing softly to herself as she cleaned the house. My eyes closed and a soft smile turned up my lips. Esme loved singing, and her soft voice always added a sense of _something _ to the songs.

One of her favorite songs slipped into my mind, and I swallowed, tears tickling the edges of my eyes. It had always made me feel safe and hopeful - maybe it could do the same for Kate….

My voice was a little hoarse as I started, so soft I wondered if she could even hear me. When I hit the chorus, my voice gained a little more strength, and Kate straightened somewhat, though she still leaned against my side lightly.

She joined me in on the second verse. _"Your faith was strong, but you needed proof._" Her voice was barely there, but I smiled at her and continued singing.

_"It's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not someone who's seen the light. It's cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

I lost track of how many times we went through the song, but each time, the dark felt a little less oppressive, the situation a little less hopeless. And that terrible, stomach-churning dead look in Kate's eyes faded away a tiny bit more.

I'd sing myself hoarse if it kept that despair from consuming both of us.

James POV (Yeah, he's back. AGAIN.)

The singing was beautiful, probably the sweetest sound I had ever heard. Like… light, made into sound.

Which was so fucking wussy of me that I hated myself for thinking it. What was I, a chick?

I was pissed at Victoria. She wasn't supposed to hurt the girl, and she had nearly ripped her arm out. Edward Masen's cousin was not supposed to be hurt. She was to be treated with respect, and Victoria hated that. Jealous bitch.

I listened to the two girls singing for a little longer, before unlocking the door. Tanya's sister immediately fell silent, but Edward's cousin kept singing softly. Such a strong, bright person. The opposite of what I surrounded myself with. I walked in with food, noting how she met my eyes steadily with her gray ones. I smiled at her, and her lips tightened.

I could admit it in the safety of my own mind. She intrigued me, enticed me. Someone who knew about the dark side of life and still seemed to be unaffected by it. Never before had I encountered someone like her. Never before I had had something like her in my life. I was reluctant to pass up the opportunity to enjoy it, to see if it lasted.

"So, Miss. Cullen," I started, "you have a lovely singing voice."

She didn't answer, just continued to silently stare back at me. I chuckled.

"Now, now, Miss. Cullen. Don't keep your pretty voice silent. I would love to hear more of it."

Her eyes narrowed. That was the only response.

I shrugged, trying not to be bothered by her dislike of me. I hadn't hurt her, not really. That was Victoria, and I'd made sure she understood it was a mistake. What else did the Cullen girl expect me to do? Instead, I turned to the other girl, feeling my lips pull up in a smirk. Even past the bruises and dirt, it was obvious that she was a pretty little thing. Her fight had broken after two or so weeks. That was a long time as far as I was concerned. Again, it made me curious how long the Cullen girl would last. Longer? Or would her light being surrounded by the darkness snuff it out faster?

I turned towards the door, strolling towards it casually. "It gets hot in here at night," I warned. "I'll have one of my men bring a fan in for you." No reason to make Miss Alice Cullen too uncomfortable. I'd hate for her light to be put out too quickly.

I wanted to enjoy it myself a while longer.

Alice POV

I closed my eyes, humming a song that had popped into my head while I was sleeping. Kate still kept mainly to herself, barely talking, and it broke my heart to see how terrified she was of the people in this place - especially the guy who brought in our food every night. I'd seen the way he looked at her, and it made me so sick I had to fight down nausea every time. If I were to ever kill anybody, it would be that bastard.

The few days had been… unusual. Surreal, for sure. I kept expecting to wake up but never did. Everything seemed to be different than I'd personally expected. James, he was… almost courteous to me, never rude, never doing anything to harm me. From what I'd heard of the guy, this was _ not_ usual. The other people in this place were obviously disgruntled by his actions. Victoria had come in here the other day, and she'd started throwing her fists and kicking her boots and waving around a knife. With a useless arm, there was little I could do but lunge and dodge and hope and pray that I lived through the encounter.

And I had. Thanks to… wait for it… _James_. He'd busted in the room, eyes livid, and grabbed Victoria by her hair, dragging her out of the room. I'd heard a resounding _smack!_ that I figured was him hitting her, and then stumbling feet. I hadn't seen her since, not that I was shedding any tears over the fact.

I'd come to a cautious conclusion, a slightly frightening one, and I wasn't sure what to do about it or what it would mean for me or Kate.

James was… infatuated with me. He found me to be something he wanted, something he felt had to be kept safe, and he made sure I was always comfortable. Did I like the food, was it too hot, would I like a chair for the room? Were the people polite, did they do anything that made me uncomfortable, would I like a change of clothes? Each question had been polite and concerned and held a certain hint of… vulnerability.

It scared me even more, honestly. If he were so enraptured by me, would he ever really let me go free? At least it kept anyone from hurting Kate anymore, which made me dizzy with relief. That first night, one of the men had started towards her, and she'd tucked herself in a corner. I'd placed myself between the bastard and the poor girl, holding my ground even when he'd slammed his open palm across my cheek. In fact, I'd kicked his shin in retaliation. Before he could do more than swear and howl and threaten retribution, James had been there, and he'd threatened the guy and told him he'd better make sure that everyone knew - I was not to be touched, and I was not to be made distressed.

In other words, they all had to leave me and Kate alone.

I missed my mom and my dad. I missed Edward and Bella, and Rose and Emmett, the big goof. But most of all, I missed Jasper. I missed how he could always make me feel safe and loved, and how he made it so much easier to see the bright side of life. I missed his kisses and simply holding his hand. I missed his voice, his eyes, his hair, his smell.

I'd spent a lot of my time making lists of what I missed, or what I would do once I got out of here. Jasper's list was definitely my favorite. I went through it at least twice a day.

I wondered if Edward would be stupid and try to save me. I wondered if my family had gone to the police. I wondered how much longer I was going to be here.

I refused to give up any hope, though. I refused to let the despicable situation get me down. Being depressed about depressing things gets no one anywhere. Sometimes being optimistic made the depression more bearable, and I had to keep optimistic.

James opened the door. "Alice," he acknowledged. "How are you today?"

I never answered his questions unless it was to make things better for Kate. Pleasantries such as this didn't deserve an answer, and he probably knew I'd never answer him, but he always asked.

He set the tray of food he was carrying on the table on the other side of the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "No one has bothered you?"

I hesitated, then shook my head. Sometimes I gave him nonverbal answers, because I was afraid that never answering would make him unpleasant faster. I didn't expect this nice-guy act to last.

"Good," he said, nodding. If he weren't such a horrible person on the inside, I'd say he was handsome. Not nearly as good looking as Jasper or Edward and Emmett, but still not bad-looking. Apparently running an infamous underworld was hard work and kept him fit.

Kate was sleeping in the corner; he glanced at her with a raised brow. "And Kate. She is well?"

I glared because he knew very well that fucking answer. She looked sickly and pale all the time and I was worried about her. She barely ate unless I sat there and encouraged each bite for the entire time, and even then it wasn't much. She still rarely spoke - sometimes she joined in the singing, and she said good night every night. That was pretty much it.

After a moment, James nodded like we'd come to the conclusion of a pleasant conversation, and he rose. "I must be getting back to work, Alice dear." He'd taken to calling me that; it gave me chills and stomach flip-flops. "I will see you later in the evening, perhaps."

He left, closing the door softly yet firmly behind him, and I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes. The hot air in the stuffy building made my skin slick with sweat, and my shirt stuck to my back and front. My shorts were uncomfortable. I'd kicked off my flats a long time ago. I plucked my shirt from my chest, allowing some cool air to flow down, and glanced again over at Kate. The heat never seemed to bother her; sometimes, I thought she almost looked cold.

Maybe it was that inner chill, the one that seemed to grow a little more with each day we were here. I fought that chill back and refused to give in to it, but I knew I couldn't last forever. I just hoped I lasted long enough.

**So, that does solve the cliffie. Okay, sort of. There is still a definite sense of anticipation.... You know, what did Edward say/do/OMG how dare you leave us still hanging you evil, manical, cruel, heartless, sadistic author! lol**

**Review please! And go vote!!!**

**And thanks to Irritable Grizzzly for betaing. She promised to get it back - fast - so I sent it to her. I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. ;)  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Saviors and Choices

_**TWO WORDS: ROUND. THREE.**_** You guys got me to Round Three of the Epic T Rated Contest. I'm nearly in tears of gratitude that so many people voted for me to get there. The final round of voting - the big one, if you will - starts on July 6. Which is in about thirty minutes, lol. ;) ANYhow, I just want to thank you all again, and ask you one last time - go vote!!! **

**Now back to Ignorance, lol. Here is the next chapter, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I wasn't breathing. I wasn't blinking. Hell, I only knew my heart was beating because I could hear it roaring in my ears.

If life were perfect, Edward would tell me he wasn't going to James, and that he _had_ lied and he loved me to. If life were a fairy tale, Edward would come and be my prince, and Alice would be saved, and James the Evil vanquished.

But this was just real life and things hardly ever happened like that. Instead, it would go in the realistic way, and I knew that he wasn't going to do as I'd begged. My head dropped forward, resting against the steering wheel, and I pressed my lips together to keep quiet.

"Okay."

My eyes snapped open, and I stared wide-eyed at the steering wheel right in front of my nose. I hadn't imagined his hoarse, broken voice, had I?

"Your grandfather had better know what he's doing," I heard him growl, and then he hung up.

Slowly, I sat up, uncertain if I was relieved or even more hurt than before. He wasn't going to go get Alice, which was a relief of course, but he had ignored most of everything else I'd said.

Angry with myself, I pushed it away. It didn't matter, really. Even if he said he loved me too and it had all been a bunch of lies and slander, what would that mean for us? Everything was different now, and I wasn't sure they could ever be the same…. I wasn't even sure if I forgave him. Edward seemed to think things could never be the same. Perhaps he was right; yet I didn't think they were irreparable like he seemed to; if we worked together and tried, I thought the relationship could be salvaged.

That is, if I could forgive him,which I wasn't all too positive about yet.

I pulled back onto the street and turned back for Rose's house. When I got there and explained what happened, I was ready to go back to sleep. At least then I didn't have to think and worry.

*~*~*~*

I was incredibly annoyed. I'd called Nonno at least twice in the past hour and he wouldn't pick up. So far today - and it was barely eleven - I'd called him five times. I knew Edward was going to do something stupid if Alice didn't show up by this evening, because that's what Edward did- stupid, rash things.

I left another message because it made me feel better to vent. "Nonno, what is going on? Alice is still missing, and Edward's going to do something stupid tonight. You said four days - today is day four. Did something go wrong, or what? Call me back or I swear, I will not visit next time Renee shows up and you can deal with her and Charlie arguing with Nonna all by yourself!"

Feeling like I had threatened him adequately, I hung up and grumbled as I made my way down the stairs to the living room. Rosalie met me at the bottom, her expression supremely disgusted.

"What?" I sighed.

"My parents are here," she announced, each word grinding its way past her clenched teeth.

"They're back early," was all I responded with.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and snapped, "Jasper is still a mess, and now they won't leave him the hell alone. I told them to, but do they ever listen to me?" It was a rhetorical question, but I shrugged nonetheless.

"No!" Rose answered herself, throwing her hands up in the air. "Instead, they do the exact _opposite_ of what I suggest, and Jasper looks about ready to hit Dad, because Dad's convinced he's upset because Alice is cheating on him or something." Rosalie shook her head disdainfully. " So then Mom starts saying that you can expect such behavior from girls who aren't brought up to be polite young ladies, blah, blah, blah, and I was about to call Emmett and have him show up to distract their attention from Jasper." She finally took a breath and let it out in a sigh.

I raised a brow. "I'll go see what I can do." She sent me a tense smile, and hurried past me up the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale could be like pit bulls when they found a subject that interested or concerned them - they refused to drop it until they'd shaken it dead or found something more interesting. Since I wasn't going to tell them Alice was missing if Rosalie was avoiding doing so, I'd simply have to present something more interesting.

_Fuck_.

Though I was reluctant to broadcast my social life to the Hale parents, I knew I had to in order to save Jasper, but I couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the sight of him being interrogated by his parents. Usually more calm and able to handle such situations, he was currently looking at them like he was considering ripping their heads off.

"Good morning," I said, loud enough that I knew they would hear me over their own overlapping voices.

Helen turned to smile at me. "Oh, hello Bella. How are you?"

I purposefully sighed heavily and shrugged. "Been better."

She gave a concerned frown. "What's bothering you?"

I grimaced, which _wasn't_ faked or forced. Jasper would owe me big after this. "Edward and I broke up."

Almost instantly she was next to me and patting my shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, you poor dear,and he seemed like a nice fellow, too."

Robert stepped away from Jasper, who quickly and efficiently took advantage of their change of attention and skedaddled right out of there.

For the next half hour, I let them fuss over me, trying to make me feel better. It was odd, because while their insistence that he was an idiot and blind for letting me go made me feel better, the way they spoke of him like he was a horrible person also annoyed me.

I was glad for the escape when Emmett arrived, and Robert and Helen turned their attention towards him and Rosalie. I slipped away, heading back up the stairs to my room, and picked up my cell phone, sparing a glance at the screen.

Still no messages. I grumbled about Nonno ignoring me and fell onto the bed, idly staring at the ceiling.

My phone buzzed and I jolted upright, frowning at the unfamiliar number on the screen. Normally, I wouldn't answer it, but I was hoping it was Nonno, so I did.

"Hello?" I asked slowly. I hated getting wrong numbers.

"Bella?"

My eyes shot wide and my mouth literally fell open. I could _not_ believe my ears. That couldn't be Alice. Nope. No way, no how. Not. _ Possible_.

"Could you maybe come pick up me and Kate ? I have no idea where we are except a warehouse number and a street name, but I'd like to get out of here before the place is swarming with cops, which apparently is going to happen in about an hour and a half."

APOV

One week. It had been six or seven days - like I was able to keep absolute track - since James had kidnapped me, and I was just about ready to slam my head through a wall. I wouldn't, of course, but it was tempting.

I was pretty sure Kate was sick, and not just a cold either. She was pale and had dark circles under her glazed eyes and had lost weight. She wouldn't talk to me. She remained curled up in the corner.

James hadn't come in yet today, and that made me uneasy. He always came in with a tray of breakfast, but this morning, one of the other guys who worked for him had tossed it in and left. From pressing my ear against the door, I knew they were rushing around like ants.

It didn't help that I had that uneasy feeling, the one I got when something big and not always good was about to happen. I hadn't stopped pacing this morning, and I was anxious for whatever was going to happen, to happen already. I was not a very patient person.

Growling in frustration, I kicked one of the stupid chairs. It fell backwards, and Kate jerked at the sudden noise before putting her head down on her knees again. Grumbling to myself, I kept pacing, trying to think of a distraction from my jittery something's-gonna-happen feeling.

I started counting backwards in German, which I apparently sucked at because I hadn't used the language since I passed my class. Not very smart of me, but oh well. I had reached forty and felt I was doing well when I heard shouts outside the room.

Kate lifted her head and I rushed to the door, pushing my ear against it and straining to hear actual words. I thought I could pick out James yelling orders, but I couldn't be sure. I chewed my lip as I heard loud, squealing tires from outside, then more shouting.

There was a tense silence that was suffocating even in here, and then out of nowhere a sharp shot.

I jerked back from the door, landing on my bottom, and scrambled backwards, eyes frozen wide. That had to be a gun. Oh, God. Someone was killing people. What if we were next? Shit, shit, shit!

I made it next to Kate, who was stiff and horrified looking. We both waited as gun shots and yelling rang out in the building, probably made worse by the way the warehouse echoed sound. After probably only five minutes, though it felt like an eternity, silence fell again. I held my breath as the sound of footsteps got closer to our door, then let out a soft sigh as they passed,only to freeze again as they came back. The door handle jiggled, but didn't open. A couple of sharp bangs later, and the door slowly swung in.

The man who glanced in was tall, with olive-toned skin and dark, strong features. He had on black slacks and a black dress shirt, and if I weren't scared enough to pee myself, I might have thought he was handsome.

"You are Alice?" he asked, and after a moment's hesitation, I nodded jerkily.

He smiled, and it had to be the kindest thing I'd seen in ages. Involuntarily, my body relaxed, and that anticipatory sense that had plagued me all day finally drifted off. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the room, crouching down when he was a few feet away so he was eye level with me.

"I am Alphaeus,friend of Isabella's nonno. We are here to _salvataggio_, to, uh, help you." He smiled kindly. "You are safe now."

I like to think I'm a strong person. I managed to never once lose faith that I would make it out of here unharmed - for the most part. I managed to keep my spirits as high as I could in such despicable situations as I found myself in, and I never once let the people here intimidate me,but to hear that I was _safe_….

I broke down into tears.

A large warm hand settled onto my shoulder, and I pulled my hands back from my face to glance up at the man that was here to save us.

"Do not cry, _bambina_. We will take you home." With another smile, he rose and called something out in Italian. From somewhere in another part of the warehouse, someone called back. I listened cautiously as footsteps came towards the door again, and then two more people walked in.

They all talked together in hushed tones, then Al-whatever-his-name-was came over again.

"Alice," he started, and a small part of me couldn't help but melt at that accent. "Your friend there,who is she?"

I glanced over at Kate, absently wiping away the few tears still falling. She was watching the new men warily. It made my heart fall into my stomach to know that she'd probably be cautious around guys for a long time after this, especially men she didn't know.

"This is Kate, the sister of one of Edward's friends." After a pause, I added, "Edward is my cousin. Bella's boy-" I stopped, rolled my eyes and corrected myself, "Ex-boyfriend. Sort of."

Al-guy looked only a little confused by my statement, but mainly amused. "Isabella's confused _amichetto_, yes. Giraldo told us of him." He chuckled, as did the two men at the door. Al-guy continued, "This is a friend of his?"

I nodded, because it was pretty much true. Al nodded decisively and said, "she will come with us, too." He held out his hand to help me up, then offered the same to Kate. She scooted back infinitesimally. Slowly, keeping eye contact with her the whole time, Al leaned down to her eye level and began to speak softly and coaxingly. I didn't want to hover or anything, so I stepped slowly over to the two other men. They were whispering softly, but that didn't make their words any less angry.

"The _ bastardi. _If I had known, they would not have died so painlessly," one spat.

The other nodded, a hard look in his eyes. He was older than Al-guy or the other one, and his hair was streaked with tints of gray. He said something in Italian, then added in English, "there is a special place in Hell for men like that."

I had a feeling that I didn't want to know these men in a more than passing manner. If Edward thought he had gotten into some bad stuff, I didn't doubt it was nothing compared to these guys.

The two glanced at me, and just like that, their demeanors changed. They looked like gentlemen, pleasing and polite and charismatic. The kind of guys who laughed and lived life freely,not the kind who spoke of death and men deserving of hell.

"Miss Alice," the older one said, smiling and bowing. "I am Biagio. Giraldo was my father's best man at his wedding. He is spoken highly of in my family."

I didn't want to seem rude and shrug - because what did this have to do with anything, really - so instead I smiled and said, "thank you for saving me and Kate."

He straightened, his expression flashing cold. "It was no _problema, bambina._"

The younger guy smiled and held out his hand to shake. "_Buonasera, _ Alice. My name is Vincenzo, but Bella always calls me Vinny." He paused, noticing my dislocated arm. I might have been able to fix it on my own, but Carlisle was a doctor and I was brought up not to do things like that,so I'd left it; besides, if I seemed more helpless, I had hoped James would continue to protect me.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing. I hesitated. To let him, or not..

Before I could really come up with an answer, he was there, and I yelled loudly as sharp pain spasmed my shoulder and down my arm. He smiled sheepishly and sympathetically.

"It hurts, and should for a while, but is better than nothing working, _ si_?"

I smiled at him, not sure if I agreed, but liking how his easy grin and calm demeanor differed from Al-guy and Biagio. "How do you know Bella?"

. "I have not seen here in many, many years. I stayed with Giraldo for… eh." He shrugged. "Two, maybe three years when I was just out of school." He winked. "My parents, they said I needed to learn discipline and Giraldo was the man for that. They were not lying," he grinned.

I smiled back. "Have you seen her yet? Is she okay?"

Vinny shook his head. "No, I have not. Giraldo told us 'You come straight for Alice, then socialize, _capire?_ Bella would want her friend first'." With a grin, he shrugged. "So business first, then we do what we please."

Business -and he mentioned killing earlier. After Edward had gone with Bella to her family reunion, and after the whole mess with his mother dying, he had told me about the trip there. Bella's grandfather - Giraldo - had told Edward a crazy story about the mafia and his younger days…. I swallowed, suddenly completely willing to wait in this room for a month if I had to so I wouldn't have to see what was going on outside..

Al-guy (I honestly couldn't remember his whole name) walked forward slowly, his arm gently linked with Kate's and his hand patting hers where it rested at his elbow. "Are things ready?" he asked.

Biagio nodded. "The _polizia_ will get an anonymous call from a pay phone in an hour that gun shots were heard. They come, they find no evidence, and they close the case."

Al nodded, sparing a glance at Kate and me. "You girls, you cannot talk about what happened this night, _si_? It will be our _segreto_, our secret."

I nodded, and after a moment, Kate gave the ground a nod as well. Al gave a sigh and another nod before looking at Biagio. With a curt nod, Biagio walked out the door, and Vinny offered me his arm, grinning. I smiled, though it was strained, and linked my arm with his, following him out the door into the hall.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Close your eyes, _bambina_. This is something you will not like to see."

I squeezed my eyes shut as he suggested, listening as Al told Kate the same, but what surprised me was the resolutely whispered, "No," that came from Kate.

"I want to see them dead. I want to know…." her voice broke.

After a moment, I heard Al say firmly, "Of course, _forte spirito_. You can assure yourself they can harm you no more."

I listened as our footsteps echoed around us and Vinny lead me through the room. We were definitely not in an even relatively straight path. How many had they killed to save the two of us, and how many of them had been like Edward, here because they had no choice in life, just doing things that didn't deserve a death sentence? Maybe they were all guilty of something. Was it chance, or fate, or just plain bad luck that brought them all here this night to die?

Then I felt the fresh air on my face, warm but also cooling because it was free-moving. I sighed and almost opened my eyes, except Vinny quickly spoke.

"No, keep those _magnifico_ eyes closed, _bambina_, just until I tell you."

My sudden freedom tasted sour. I followed Vinny blindly for a few minutes longer, and then he assured me I could open my eyes, so I did. Then I glanced around. My surroundings weren't familiar, and I felt a spike of panic as I noticed Biagio getting into a sleek black Lamborghini. Al smiled kindly at Kate, patted her hand once more, and then got into the car with Biagio.

Vinny grinned at me. "You might want to leave the area quickly, Alice. The cops will show up and search around eventually. Interrogation is not a fun experience," he laughed. "Call Bella and tell her to pick you up here, and tell her '_sono ancora il vincitore_' for me." He said the Italian words slowly, and made me repeat them back to him multiple times before he seemed satisfied. Biagio yelled something at him in annoyance, and Vinny laughed something back before turning back to me.

"I shall see you soon, maybe, yes?"

I shrugged, and he laughed.

"_A presto_, Alice." He kissed my cheek tenderly and pressed a cell into my hand before turning and literally sauntering to the car. He hopped in and the three men raced off, leaving Kate and me in the middle of a quiet, deserted street, completely alone.

Bastards couldn't give us a lift or anything, could they?

Grumbling, I flipped open the cell and dialed Bella's number from memory. I could have called Edward, or Carlisle and Esme, but I had a feeling they would ask questions I wasn't sure how to answer yet, and Bella owed _me_ answers, which I expected to get on the car ride home

"Hello?" she asked slowly.

"Bella?" I asked, just to make sure. At the gasp on the other end, I figured it was her, and when she didn't say anything, I hurried on, wanting to be somewhere familiar as quickly as possible. "Could you maybe come pick me and Kate up? I have no idea where we are except a warehouse number and a street name, but I'd like to get out of here before the place is swarming with cops, which apparently is going to happen in about an hour and a half."

"I… I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, voice faint with shock, before hanging up. I flipped the phone closed and moved closer to Kate, who was shivering, running her hands up and down her arms. There was a breeze, and Kate's clothes were torn in a lot of places.

"Bella should be here soon," I said, and she nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground.

We ended up waiting almost forty minutes for her, but the relief I felt when I saw her familiar BMW come down the street was well worth the wait. She had barely stopped the car when she was lunging out of her door and running towards me. I ran towards her too and when we finally hugged, I didn't want to let her go before I squeezed the breath out of her lungs.

"Alice," she said in amazement. "How…."

I pulled away and looked up at her, raising a brow. "Vinny says…" I paused a moment, trying to remember the words, then I slowly repeated, "_sono ancora il vincitore_."

After a moment of wide-eyed shock, Bella snorted. "He lies. I'm the winner, and he fuckin' knows it." I frowned and she clarified, "He told you to tell me that he was 'still the winner'. It's just a stupid inside joke from when he lived with Nonno." She snorted again, then a small crease came between her brows. "He was here? Nonno sent him? Who else?" The last question held a tinge of worry and cautiousness.

"Al-something-or-other and Biaglio."

Bella's eyes shot wide for an instance before relaxing. "Oh," was all she said before turning to Kate. "You must be Kate," she said quietly and kindly. "I'm Bella."

Kate glanced up at her and managed a small, quivering smile. "Hi," she whispered hoarsely.

Bella nodded firmly. "We need to get you guys to a hospital."

"No," I disagreed quickly. "I'll just call Carlisle on our way to Rose's. He can take care of things."

She nodded her assent and turned back for her car, opening the back door for Kate as I got in the passenger seat. When we were buckled in and well on our way, I turned towards Bella.

"Spill. Who were those men your grandpa sent, Bella?"

She shifted uncomfortably, her eyes staying focused on the road. "I only know Vinny,and that's because he was staying with Nonno for almost three years. I saw him at least a dozen times."

"The other two?"

"Vinny… mentioned them sometimes. And Nonno once or twice."

"Who. Are. They?"

Bella sighed, and glanced back at Kate. Biting her lip and letting it pop out from between her teeth, she quietly answered. "They're part of the mafia, I think, or maybe some other organization, but the thing is, someone there owes Nonno a few favors. And…" She shrugged. "I guess he called one in."

I stared in disbelief. "You mean your grandfather called in a favor with big important mob boss-like people just for me?" I had a feeling I should be honored. And I was… along with slightly horrified.

Bella shrugged, not looking away from the road. "He knows how much you mean to me, and Jasper, and Edward,and he wanted James out of the picture."

I nodded. "So you know they…."

Bella sighed, lifting one hand to rub her eyes tiredly. "Nonno wouldn't have kept the fact that they were coming from me unless it was something I wouldn't have exactly liked knowing."

There were a few minutes of silence, and then Bella spoke again. "You guys have to make up a story as to why and how you got away. Tell them you managed to sneak out or something, but do _not_ tell them about Nonno's friends."

I nodded. "I won't tell."

I slowly nodded again, and Bella sighed. "Call Edward before he does something stupid."

It took four rings before he picked up, and I spoke up before he could. "Hey, Edward, I'm safe and sound, so don't do anything stupid."

"Alice?" he said in disbelief.

I sighed in impatience, even though I was shaken up over everything that had happened the past week and tonight. "Yes, who else would it be Edward?"

"Where are you?" he asked urgently.

"In Bella's car," I said casually, and smirked as he went dead silent. "We'll be going to Rose's so I guess I'll see you there. Grab me some fresh clothes, would you? And an extra set, for Kate. And bring Carlisle with you."

"Kate? She's with you?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just come over to Rose's Edward."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, but we're not in the immediate vicinity. We're a couple hours away."

"Okay, I'll be there," I said. I didn't ask where they were or why they were so far away, because I figured we could all talk when we were together and safe.

I had dozed off by the time we arrived at Rosalie's house, and before I could regain all of my bearings, the door was being yanked open and Jasper was on his knees before me.

I stared at him, at the relieved yet broken look in his gorgeous blue eyes, the complete chaos that was his hair, and the paleness in his face. Slowly, I reached out to caress his cheek, feeling my bottom lip tremble.

Jasper leaned into my touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment until I unbuckled myself. He rose, pulling me up with him, and then into his arms. I snuggled into his chest, desperately breathing in his scent, kissing his jaw, and debating how long I could manage to get away with not letting him go.

He carried me up the stairs to his room, and set me on his bed. I was reluctant to actually let him go, but he pried my hands away, kissing my lips as he did so. He kneeled down again, slipping my pants down and throwing them to the side, then peeling my shirt over my head. Gently tugging my hand, he led me to his bathroom, started a warm bath, and left me alone.

A huge sigh escaped me as I lowered myself into the warm water, and I thanked Jasper for always knowing what to do. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and absorbing the fact that I was safe and the peace of being near Jasper again.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because a knock on the bathroom door jolted me upright.

"Alice?" Jasper called quietly.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I dozed off. Let me shower really fast."

"Don't rush yourself," Jasper said kindly, and I think my heart melted anew. If he were close enough, I would have kissed him.

After showering and washing my hair with Jasper's shampoo, I wrapped myself in his robe and walked into the room. Jasper put aside a book and got up, rustling through a drawer before handing me a shirt. He turned around as I put it on, but the instant I was decent, he was grabbing me up in his arms and falling onto the bed, holding me close to his chest.

"Are you… okay?" he finally asked, minutes later.

I nodded, snuggling closer to him. "Victoria tried to throw me around, and dislocated my arm. James didn't like that." I paused, and then added, "I think he thought he loved me."

Jasper's arms tightened around me, and I looked up to see a dark glare on his face. I'd never really thought of Jasper as dangerous before, but I did then. If I wasn't sure James was already dead, then I'd have been worried Jasper would have gone to kill him - with his _bare hands_.

"He made everyone leave me alone, and was polite," I shrugged, shivering. "It was scary, Jasper, and I'd just like to forget the past week. Okay?"

After a moment, he nodded, kissing the top of my head. "Forgotten."

I sighed, pushing myself up onto my hands a little and leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly. "I missed you. I thought of you the entire time."

A flash of pain in his eyes made my heart spasm for him. "You have no idea how hard it was, but I'm so glad you're back, Alice." He sighed, pulling me even closer. "Stay with me tonight? I know your parents will want you home, but I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go."

I smiled, kissing his neck. He shivered, and I grinned, doing it again. "I'll stay, just be sure to wake me up when Carlisle and Edward get here." I paused a moment, then happily sighed my favorite words to say to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alice. Go to sleep, now. I'll chase away any bad dreams."

How he knew that was what was keeping me up, my worry that if I really fell asleep I'd have nightmares, I had no clue, but I didn't care. His assurance was all I needed, and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him as best I could, and let my body and mind _finally, completely_ relax.

**So there you go. That cliffie is officially completely uncliffied, and we have Alice back safe and sound. ;) Thanks to Irritable Grizzzly for betaing, and hey! We started a collaboration about Alice and Jasper - Brilliant and Dangerous. It's gonna be a funny fic hopefully and is lots of fun, so I hope you go check it out! It's only on my profile, but be sure to praise Cat in the reviews as well, because she wrote half of it! **

**Review - on both, and go vote please! Loves and Hugs and Orgasmic Brownies!  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Tension has Many Forms

**Remember to check out my new, co-written story: ****Brilliant and Dangerous****! **

**Beta'd by: Irritable Grizzzly. The co-author of Brilliant and Dangerous.  
**

**ON TOP OF ****_THAT_**** Ignorance was nominated at the Immortal Cookie Awards for Best Villain! Whoo, I knew James would come in handy! Lol.**

Maybe three or so hours after I had brought Alice and Kate to Rose's house, I heard squealing tires outside. I got up to answer the door - Rose was upstairs trying to help Kate as much as she could, and Jasper and Alice were up in Jasper's room. As I reached it, Edward barged in without a pause, and Esme hurried up with Carlisle. I closed the door behind them and followed after into the living room.

Carlisle had his arm wrapped securely around Esme, who was wide-and-glassy-eyed. Edward whirled around as I entered the room, expression tight.

"Where?" was all he asked, and not exactly politely either. I decided to forgive him for that, because if it were my cousin, I'd be a little snappy too.

So instead I just answered his question calmly. "Alice is upstairs, with Jasper. I think she's sleeping. Rosalie is trying to help Kate, but…." I shrugged. I looked over at Carlisle. "She doesn't look…" I tried to think of a delicate way to put it, and lamely ended up saying, "good."

He nodded, and hefted a bag at me. "I put anything I thought she might in need here."

"I'll go get them." I quickly ran up the stairs. When I got to the top I paused first at Jasper's room, listened for a moment, and then knocked. I opened the door a slit and peered in, smiling at him when he looked up.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Edward are downstairs."

Jasper nodded, and leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear. I let the door click shut as quietly as possible and headed for Rosalie's room.  
Again I knocked quietly and then pushed the door open enough to slip in. Closing it behind myself, I looked around the dimly lit room.

Kate was sitting on Rose's beanbag chair, wearing Rose's fuzzy pink bathrobe and keeping her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She watched as Rosalie sifted through clothes in her closet, perusing the contents quietly.

"Hey," I said, keeping my tone low. Rosalie glanced over with a smile.

"Hey, Bells. Do you have any clothes that might fit Kate?"

I glanced over at her. "Yeah, I might. I'll get them while Carlisle checks her out." I looked over at Kate, and added, "He's waiting downstairs."

After she nodded, I smiled and left the room, heading for the guest bedroom I always inhabited. I decided she would probably appreciate something comfortable, and grabbed a pair of warm, old yoga pants and a baggy T-shirt before walking downstairs again.

Carlisle was checking out Alice's shoulder, moving the arm this way and that with a focused expression. When he stepped back and nodded, she immediately moved to grab Esme and hug her tightly. I watched them, the tears glistening in both their eyes and the softly spoken words. It made me so happy they could finally be reunited. I couldn't imagine what the waiting must have been like for her.

"Kate, why don't you pull yourself up onto the table there," Carlisle suggested softly.

Slowly, Kate made her way to the table and pulled herself to sit on the top, ducking her head so her wet hair fell into it. Without the dirt and dried blood on her skin, she looked a lot less haggard, though it brought out the gashes and bruises in sharp relief. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably, and I left the room, moving aside the sliding glass door as I slipped outside to the back porch. I leaned back against the side of the house, staring out at the sky.

I wasn't really thinking about anything, but the sound of the sliding door opening and closing made me glance over. Edward's hair glinted in the yellow glow from the porch light, and he leaned against the wall next to me, a good foot and a half between us. I looked back out at the early night sky, wondering what he had to say, because he obviously wanted to say something. Edward's stance was one I'd learned to recognize as his 'I have something to say, but am thinking of how to say it' pose: hands in pockets, shoulders just barely hunched, posture casual - nearly slouched, jaw faintly clenching.

He sighed hugely, and I looked over. His eyes were scanning the stars; he swallowed. "You shouldn't love me, Bella."

I shrugged, looking away from him. He had the right idea - this was going to be a conversation where we wanted to avoid eye contact for as long as possible. "I can't help what I feel, Edward."

"Are you sure about that?"

My eyes tightened just perceptibly but I kept them on the sky, not Edward. "Positive as I can be without being a fool."

The night-time quiet ruled for a moment, and I bit the inside of my cheek. Whether because of nerves of where I believed this conversation was going or because I didn't want to snap angrily at him for the prolonged silence, I wasn't quite sure.

He sighed again, but it sounded slightly defeated to me. "You're stubborn, you know that Bella Swan?"

I smirked, unable to keep my eyes from flicking briefly towards him and away again. "You betcha." The quiet rose for a short while, but I interrupted it this time. "Edward, I love you, but I'm not ready to forgive you. Not for the long term lies, or for the ones I know you told me when we were arguing."

I listened to his sneaker scuff against the ground. "You shouldn't ever forgive me."

"You should stop degrading yourself," I snapped harshly in retaliation.

From my peripheral vision, I noticed him jerk his head up and stare at me for a long moment before looking back to the ground. "You wouldn't understand," he muttered.

I snorted before admitting, "Probably not."

As the silence came back and became not just uncomfortable, but awkward, I quickly ran through my thoughts, trying to organize them, but before I could, Edward spoke up.

"I wish I didn't have to end up hurting you, Bella. If nothing else, believe that."

I finally looked at him straight-on, unable to resist after that soft, nearly broken-sounding tone of his. He was looking out at the horizon again. His bronze hair was getting a little too long and there were circles under his eyes. He looked not just tired, but… worn down.

I spent a few more moments looking at him. "I do believe it, Edward. I know you do."

He nodded, his arms moving to cross over his chest.

"But… Edward, it doesn't have to be like this."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Bella, it does."

"No," I said earnestly, shaking my head. "It-"

"You don't get it!" he snapped, whipping around to face me. "It does, and I wish you could just leave things be!"

"I can't though!" I yelled at him. "I can't just let them lie the way we left them and never regret that I didn't work at it!" I was breathing heavily. "Dammit, Edward," I breathed. "Why are you so against us trying to work this out?"

"Because I know it's pointless," he snarled. "I don't want to waste time; I don't want either of us to waste time. I'm so against it, as you put it, because I don't want to risk giving in to you and continuing to hurt you over and over again. It's the same damn reason I broke it off in the first place!"

"I can take care of myself! If I get hurt, well, Edward." I laughed. "Edward, that's my business. I can't have people protecting me my whole life, and while I appreciate the sentiment, I would rather you let me live than try to live my life for me."

We stared at each other for a long few minutes. I looked intently into his green eyes, trying to understand what I saw there. Definitely conflict, anger, frustration… longing.

He started to say something, when Esme opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the porch. "Edward, Bella," she said, smiling briefly at me before looking back at Edward. "Carlisle wants to take Kate to the clinic. He wants to run some blood tests and Kate wanted to know if you'd come along." In a lower tone, Esme added, "I think she feels more comfortable with you, since she already knows you."

Edward nodded. "Alright." He rubbed a hand over his face. "And I'll go talk to Tanya again tomorrow."

Esme smiled gently. "I'm sure she'd feel so much better knowing her sister is safe."

Nodding again, Edward walked past his aunt and into the house, but Esme didn't follow. Instead, she stared after him for a moment before turning and stepping over to me. I returned to leaning against the side of the house, watching the sky.

"How are you Bella?" she asked.

I let out a huge breath, closing my eyes. "Alright, I guess." I paused, but the question was burning on the tip of my tongue. Hesitantly, I asked, "Where… where is Tanya?"

Esme drew in a deep breath, and then let it out in a soft, sad sigh. "She's in a women's prison upstate. She turned herself in for auto theft if they would help get her sister back. She also was very cooperative and gave them a lot of information, so her sentence is a little shorter, and if she continues with good behavior, she'll probably get an early parole." Esme sighed again, shaking her head. "Poor girl. She had no one to depend on, and look where it got her. We make sure to go visit occasionally, which is where we were tonight. She's always so worried about Kate. They don't tell her much in there."

I nodded, feeling the air in my chest constrict. That so easily could have been Edward. He might have turned himself in after James took Alice. He had almost been caught because James tried to frame him, and that would have been even worse. I gathered from what she had said, that Esme didn't know Edward had been involved in the very same thing, and for longer.

"How long…?" I trailed off.

Esme sighed. "Five years."

Five years of her life wasted away in prison. Five years because she had been hard pressed for money, because she had gotten involved with the wrong people. Five years of her life spent away from the ones she loved, away from normal society, because Tanya had been dealt a rotten hand.

Esme went inside, but I stayed where I was, watching the night sky. I remembered something Charlie had said once about the people he put away, during a conversation/argument he'd had with my mom. She'd asked him if he ever felt bad when he put away good people who had simply had the misfortune to get caught in bad situations.

_"Misfortune has nothing to do with it, Renee. It's not like they were forced to do what they did. They made choices. They either knew the co__nsequences of __tho__se__ choices and didn't care, or they didn't think before they acted, but they still _made the choice_, a__nd__ now, they have to pay for what they did wrong. There are no freebies when it comes to the law._ _If they were good people, they should have known better."_

At the time, I'd thought Charlie's argument made a lot of sense. They'd known what they were doing, so they knew what they were getting into. If they did something wrong, they should pay for it. But it was different now. I knew people who'd done bad things. Edward had stolen cars for James. So had Tanya. Did that make them bad people, and should they have to suffer because they felt trapped so completely that they had no choice? If Edward had gone back to James, and then got caught, should he have suffered for trying to protect the ones he loved? Tanya didn't have any family besides her sisters, if I remembered what Edward told me correctly. She'd done what she could to take care of them.

Then there was Nonno. Nonno had known that those men he sent to save Alice and Kate would kill the people holding them hostage. Maybe he'd even asked them to. Even if he hadn't, he'd still sent them in knowing people would die. Wasn't that like being an accessory to murder, or second degree murder or something like that? He'd done it to save two innocent girls from the hands of an evil guy and his cronies. Should he be sentenced to life for that?

So what was it? Our choices, or circumstance? I didn't want to think of the people I loved as bad people. Nonno had taken care of my friends. He'd done bad things to accomplish this, but did that make him a bad person like Charlie had suggested? Edward had been the responsible adult since he was fifteen, taking care of his alcoholic mother, and to make ends meet for her addiction he'd had to steal cars on the side. Was he completely free of guilt because he'd been a victim of circumstance?

My head hurt. I had to remember never to go into philosophy, because I had a feeling it would produce more headaches like this.

By the time I finally made it inside, Esme was busy in the Hale's kitchen, frying chicken. She glanced up when I stepped in, heading straight for the refrigerator and a cold soda.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Starved." With all the excitement of Alice and Kate being found, none of us had really thought much about dinner. Now that the drama had basically died down, the smells of cooking food populating the kitchen made me focus on more secondary concerns.

Like food.

I sat on one of the bar stools and sipped my soda. Esme pulled the chicken out of the pan and put it onto a plate, then threw new pieces in the oil, before coming to sit across from me.

"Where are Rosalie's and Jasper's parents?"

I shrugged. "They come and go a lot. They were here before I left to pick Alice up at about noon, but were gone when I got back. Rosalie might know where they went."

"They got mad at me and left to go calm down," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she entered the kitchen. "I told them I was thinking of moving in with Emmett instead of staying at the dorms at AAU. They told me they didn't approve and wouldn't pay for that. I said it didn't matter and stormed into my room. They left." She shrugged as she sat down next to me, stealing my soda for a sip.

Esme tsked and got up to take care of the chicken. Her eyes said what she hadn't - she didn't approve of the Hales just leaving like that when their children were obviously distressed about their friend.

Rosalie and I got up a little while later to grab plates and glasses to set on the counter, and already had our plates full when Esme called out "dinner!" to the rest of the house. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came in, filling their own plates. Emmett stood behind Rosalie, and Alice had pulled herself onto the counter to eat. Jasper leaned next to her, and Esme sat at the bar with Rose and me. There was quiet, pointless conversation, the kind that takes place when there's a sore subject everyone wants to avoid. I quickly dismissed myself once I finished eating and hurried up to my room, sitting in the middle of my bed.

I stared blankly around my room, trying to get my thoughts off of the new argument Edward and I just had. It felt a lot like fighting was all we had been doing for a very long time. I just wanted it to be done with all the arguing and drama, one way or another, but time really was running out. I was leaving on a plane for California in just over two weeks.

Even if we did manage to get back together, would we have enough time to actually work things out, to really get back to a safe place in our relationship before we separated? Long distance relationships weren't easy, everyone knew that, and Edward and I - if we got back together - would already be on uneven ground. Adding more stress would only make things worse.

Still, I didn't want to give up on him. I (maybe stupidly) loved him, and I had a feeling I always would. I wasn't willing to let what we had had go, but could I actually manage to hold on to it?

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts, and Rosalie and Alice stepped in, closing the door behind them.

I smirked. "What did you do, Rose, hogtie Jasper so you could get Alice away from him?"

She shook her head, also smirking. "No. Jasper and Emmett lost to us for kitchen duties."

I laughed as they both joined me on the bed. Though she still looked exhausted, Alice didn't look too different from the normal Alice, and most of my worries concerning her began to fade away. She was strong.

"So," she said suddenly, turning back to face us instead of looking around the room. "I think we should all go out and do something fun this weekend. I'm back, James the Evil is gone-"

"The wicked old witch at last is dead!" Rosalie laughed, quoting _Wizard of Oz_, and Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"-and after a week in the same room doing nothing, I have an insurmountable amount of energy saved up."

"Oh, dear," I said, shaking my head. "The world should tremble."

After sticking her tongue out at me, she added, "Besides. This is one of our last weekends here. We should enjoy it and do something memorable!"

Rosalie raised a brow. "So? What are we going to do then?"

That took some of the wind out of Alice's sails, and she gave both of us a look that spoke clearly of how she disliked us deflating those sails. After a moment, she got up and walked down the hall to Rosalie's room, and we followed. She sat down at the computer desk, tapping her foot impatiently as she went on the computer and typed at the keyboard. I glanced over her shoulder as the search results page popped up.

"Fun summer weekends?" I asked, amused.

Alice smacked my arm, and I pretended it hurt, making her snort. Rosalie and I both watched as she'd click on a link, glance at the loaded page, then dismiss it. Fifteen minutes yielded no satisfying results; Alice was getting incredibly frustrated, so when Emmett burst into the room singing something at the top of his lungs, she glared at him.

Simply grinning, Emmett came up behind us, leaning obnoxiously close to Alice's face. "What are we doing, Pix?"

"Failing to find an appropriately fun place to spend the weekend," Alice groused_**, **_shoving herself away from the computer. "It's hopeless!"

Emmett scoffed. "You're just not thinking of the right search phrase, Pix. Watch, I'll find something." Sure enough – though I don't know how he did it - within five minutes Emmett had a page up about a water park not two hours away that looked like more fun than I'd had in ages.

"How about here?" he said, and waggled his eyebrows. "Food, fun, and water galore!"

I shrugged. "I don't see why not. Sounds cool to me."

As the rest of my friends agreed, I heard my phone ringing from my room and I jumped up and rushed to answer it. I didn't even glance at the screen, just pressed the answer button and gasped out a hello.

"Bella babe!"

It took me a minute, but then I recognized the voice and rolled my eyes. "Vinny." I leaned back against the wall. "I heard you were in town."

"Yep. Nonna has been stuffing me full of food."

I nodded - that sounded like Nonna. "And I heard you met Alice," I said, raising my brows.

"Yeah, she's pretty spunky. Actually, I called to talk to you about her." His tone was casual, but I knew better.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Figured you would all want the full story, just in case."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my free hand. "Alright. Fill me in."

"Alice and Kate snuck out when a fight broke out amongst James and his cohorts. They caught a cab and ended up in a park near your school, where you drove out to pick them up. As for the villainous maniacs, all of them died except one. James is still alive, but he's got about three or four bullets in him." Vinny's voice revealed obvious relish of this fact. "Of course no one is going to believe him when he claims three guys came in and killed everyone, especially when the cops find the guns in the hands of all the dead guys." He chuckled. "So James will be thrown in jail to rot for life or he'll be sentenced to death row, but he's not going to be doing anything to mess with people's lives any longer."

I nodded. "Good. He deserves it."

I was going to say good-bye when Vinny spoke up.

"So, Bella babe. When can I see you?"

I snorted at the jokingly flirtatious tone he took. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know. However long I feel like. Why?"

"Hold on," I told him, walking out of my room and down the hall to Rose's. They all looked up as I walked in. "When are we leaving for the water park?" I asked, holding my cell to my shoulder.

"Super early Saturday morning." Jasper responded.

I nodded, walking out of the room again. "I guess we can meet up and talk tomorrow if you want."

"Cool," Vinny said. "Everyone says hi."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell them I say hello, too. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him directions to Rodnie's , hung up, and turned to leave the room.

"Are you and Vinny close?"

I jumped, not expecting Alice to be right in my doorway. After calming my racing heart, I shrugged. "I guess. He's sort of like a cousin."

Nodding, she leaned against the doorway. "Can you thank him for me?"

I smiled gently. "Of course."

Straightening, Alice seemed to shake off any of the dark thoughts of her week and grinned at me mischievously. "This weekend should be fun, yeah?"

I laughed. "Sure will." I couldn't help but think, though - if Edward didn't come, I'd be a fifth wheel. If he did, there would be that awkward undercurrent the whole time.

Alice must have picked up on my thoughts, because she smiled gently. "Things will work out, Bella. You just have to open your mind to the possibilities, and fight for what you want."

**So, there you go. James is NOT dead (I couldn't kill him, he's too awesome, lol) and Edward and Bella fight AGAIN. Fun, fun.**

**As I mentioned at the top AN, Ignorance was nominated for the Best Villain at the Immortal Cookie awards, which ROCKS. I feel so honored; to whoever nominated me, thank you a _lot_. Truly. If you want to see the other stories and categories, go to www(dot)immortalcookieawards(dot)moonfruit(dot)com**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, and I have to admit - things are starting to reach the wrapping up stage. Which is sad, because this fic is my baby. But anyhow, review!  
**


	53. Chapter 53: Guilt

**You should all love me. Two updates in as many nights. This chapter flowed really easily for me, and I've had the conversation between them planned for a while now. **

**Remember, tomorrow is the last day for voting of the Epic T Rated Contest!**

**Enjoy!  
**

I looked around the nearly empty room. It amazed me that once everything was packed, all the personal items of mine hidden away in bags and boxes, the room could look so blank, impersonal, empty. I didn't see anything left that I would need to take with me to California. It had been hard to decide what to keep and what to leave behind. Which of my favorite books, favorite clothes, favorite knickknacks. It wasn't like there would be infinite room in the dorms, but I hated to leave anything behind. I was a bit of a packrat.

I was alone in the Hale house; Alice and Jasper were having dinner at Alice's parents' house, and were planning to stay the night. Rosalie and Emmett were seeing a movie or play or something - I hadn't been paying too much attention. All I knew was they weren't planning on being back until late-_late_ tonight. So late it was probably closer to early morning.

I went downstairs and, with a huff, fell onto the couch, closing my eyes. The past two weeks had passed by quickly, a whirlwind of preparations, visiting family and friends, enjoying some last minute time while we were close enough to get together after a simple phone call. I'd gone to Rodnie's as often as I could, and to the park, and even to Angela's. I had visited any place that held good memories, and even some that didn't. I had taken thousands of pictures, developing all of mine and my friend's favorites. I was making a scrapbook, simply because I loved looking through memories. I had pasted in notes Rose and I had passed during school, Alice had written a page about the first time we met, then another one about prom dress shopping, with the pictures she had taken that day pasted around it. The scrapbook was my monument of Senior year, and I loved it.

My phone began ringing, and I sighed, picking it up reluctantly. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but I hated just letting it go to voicemail. It felt rude.

"Hello?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut. Someone mumbled something on the other end, and I frowned. "I'm sorry - what?"

A throat cleared uncomfortably. "I need a favor," were the slightly slurred words that reached me.

I blinked, pulling the phone away from my ear and opening my eyes to peer at it in a mixture of incredulity and disbelief. Finally, I put it back to my ear.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly. Caller ID couldn't lie, but maybe someone had stolen his phone. I could think of _no_ reason that he would call me.

"Yeah," he admitted, his discomfort easily carrying over the line. "Uh, favor?"

I sat upright, folding my legs in front of me and chewing the inside corner of my lip. "What is it you need?" I wasn't sure what he'd want from me, and I wasn't sure what was up with him. He sounded… well, he sounded inebriated, but that just didn't seem like a possibility.

"Pick me up. I can't drive. And I'm broke."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. With that one sentence, him being drunk didn't sound so unlikely.

For a long moment, he didn't say anything. "Just… please?"

Though he still seemed coherent, his words were definitely slurred. I sighed. Like I could deny him much of anything? Like I could _not_ help him? "Where?" I asked, rising to my feet.

Almost an hour later, I pulled up outside of a bar a few towns over, making sure to lock my doors as I got out. I quickly ran across the street, noting absently that no one was out and the street lamps were dim, giving the sidewalk spaced orange circles of half-light. Edward sat at the base of one of these lamps, his arms resting on his knees, his head hanging down. Next to him was an empty six pack.

I stopped nearby him, unsure how to proceed. Hell, Edward wasn't supposed to drink, he _never_ drank, yet here he was. I supposed that proved the adage to never say never.

After a moment, he tilted his head to peer up at me, squinting. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked gaunt. A quick, worried thought of whether or not he'd been eating right fluttered across my mind. If Emmett were here, he'd bluntly state that Edward looked like shit, and he'd have been right.

"Come on," I said quietly, nodding my head back the way I'd come. "My car's over there."

I held his elbow and helped him as he stood up. He walked unsteadily beside me; I grasped his elbow every time he seemed to be about to lose his balance. The whole time, Edward avoided looking me in the eyes, and I decided he felt ashamed. Typical, standard Edward behavior. I suppose I would be more worried if he didn't act like this.

I let the silence last until I was driving down the dark, deserted highway, which is when I decided Edward's pouting had lasted long enough.

"Why?" I asked simply, because that was the thing bugging me the most. He hated alcohol, hated it with a burning passion. He'd never had one sip in his life from what I understood and he chose now to get drunk? It didn't make sense.

He sighed heavily, resting his forehead against the window. "I don't know," he whispered. I glanced over at him, wondering if he really didn't know, or if he just didn't want to say. I couldn't tell. He was so good at hiding things.

"How'd you get down here?" I asked instead of pushing the previous question. It wasn't like he had a car, and anyone else wouldn't have simply left him here.

"I hitched a ride."

I glanced over at him with shocked, wide eyes, disbelieving. "That's dangerous, Edward," I scolded mindlessly.

He chuckled. "I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously his being drunk was keeping him from seeing the seriousness of the situation. Or maybe not - he was sober when he caught the ride, wasn't he?

I swallowed, then asked, "How long have you been drinking?"

"Today," he stated simply, and I was about to snap a more specific version of my question when he added, "I don't know how many hours ago. Three? Four? I wasn't paying attention."

'_Obviously'_ I thought with a derisive snort, but kept it to myself. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked after a few moments of quiet.

Edward didn't answer right away. I was curious if it was because he wasn't sure, or if he was working through my question and his answer with his slowed-down mind. "Not Esme and Carlisle's. Can't see them like this."

I nodded, biting my cheek. He probably wouldn't like going to Rose's house either; too many questions I had a feeling he wouldn't want to answer. But where else was there to go?

My stomach twisted sickeningly as I thought of one place; one place I wasn't sure would make this situation any better. I didn't even have a key, and doubted Edward had one on him either.

I'd just have to ask him where the spare was hidden when we go there, I decided, glancing at him again. He yawned, his eyes closing and a soft sigh leaving him.

Something was taking a toll on him, but I didn't know what. It wasn't like he talked to me about those things now, not that he had before all that much. Maybe I should go to Ricardo's club and see if he knew anything about it. Or ask Carlisle and Esme. _Someone_ had to know what was bothering Edward so much.

By the time I reached the street I was looking for, Edward had fallen asleep, his breaths slow and paced. I was reluctant to wake him, because he honestly looked like he could use the sleep, but I had no other choice - I didn't even know if his house had a spare key hidden somewhere. If it didn't, I didn't know where I'd take him.

"Edward," I said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't respond more than to frown slightly, I shook him gently and again said his name, a little louder.

"Uhn?"

I couldn't stop the smile that slipped over my lips - there was my Grumpy Hyde who liked his sleep. "Edward, where's the spare key for your old house?"

He frowned and made a questioning noise, so I repeated my question. "Where do you keep the spare key at the house you shared with your mom?"

His frown remained, but before I could decide it was a lost cause, he mumbled - almost incoherently - "Back door. Taped inside bell."

Nodding, I resisted the urge to kiss his temple and instead hurriedly got out of the car, rushing around to the back of his house. Next to the back screen door was a small bell, and I stretched up on my toes to reach inside it, blindly feeling for a key. A triumphant sound escaped my lips as I pulled it away, peeling the tape off before running back around to the front of the house.

I opened the passenger door and gently tried to wake Edward again; finally, his eyes blinked blearily open. He leaned on me somewhat as we walked up to the front door, his eyes constantly drooping closed before he yanked them forcefully open. I unlocked the door, making sure to lock it after I stepped inside, and led Edward down the hall to his old room.

I kept my eyes pointedly away from Elizabeth's door, instead watching Edward. He was still too close to unconsciousness to really realize where we were, I think, and simply pushed open the door to his room. We made it to his bed, and I let him fall back on it. I kneeled down, pulling off his shoes and socks, then rose to pull a light blanket over him. His breathing was already steady and slow, his expression relaxed - he was out like a light.

I trudged my way into the living room, looking around. It felt empty, like abandoned houses always did, but I was too exhausted to care. If I were still with Edward, I'd have just curled up with him, which would have staved off any feeling of being all alone in this cursed house, but I wasn't, so I'd deal. I kicked off my flip-flops, pulled the afghan off the back of the couch, and curled up, closing my eyes. To try to fight back the oppressive feelings of the house, I thought back to my one-month with Edward, and the pleasure of watching him play for me and compose a song. I wrapped that happy memory around me like a warm security blanket, and managed to drift into a light sleep.

When I woke up, Edward was still sleeping, hair tousled, blanket twisted around his legs. I waited a few minutes before making a decision to run out for breakfast quickly, so I scribbled a note for him and ran out the door. I didn't bother with going to a restaurant or something, just drove to the nearest store and bought a box of doughnuts. It didn't take me more than thirty minutes, so when I got back to Edward's house, he was still sleeping soundly.

As I sat at the kitchen table in the growing morning light, I debated on what to do. Did I just go back to Rose's house and leave Edward here? That didn't seem very thoughtful or nice, and how was he supposed to get home? I doubted he'd want to ask Esme and Carlisle for a ride considering that he hadn't wanted to go back to their house the other night so he could avoid questions. But staying here, not knowing how Edward was going to act, was making me jittery.

An hour later, I still had no clue whether I should leave or stay. My indecision didn't matter, however, because Edward walked into the room, wincing at the light and rubbing his head.

He sat down at the table across from me, immediately resting his head on his arms like it was too heavy. I got up and grabbed a glass from the cabinets, turning on the water faucet and filling the glass. I'd had the foresight to buy aspirin while getting the doughnuts, and place two tablets in front of him as well.

After he swallowed the pills, Edward looked at me briefly before glancing away in obvious discomfort. "Thanks. For last night," he added, as if I couldn't figure it out.

I shrugged. "It's fine, wasn't a problem." I eyed him for a moment, then added, "I still don't get why you called me, though." When his eyes flicked to me uncomfortably, I raised a brow. "You could have called anyone else, not the girl who loves you and you won't work things out with." I had no problem insisting to him I loved him, because I had a feeling he knew it and was trying to _forget _it. I wasn't going to let him.

He shrugged, avoiding looking at me. "I don't know Bella. I wasn't exactly thinking too straight."

I snorted. "Edward, I would be insulted by that, but I've already deduced that you suck when it comes to me, so I'm not."

He shot me a bit of an annoyed glare. "Well I'm sorry I won't do exactly what you want."

I groaned, letting my head fall back. "Edward, I don't want to fight anymore."

He snorted. "Wouldn't be able to tell," he grumbled.

I gave him a narrow-eyed look but let it drop. Part of avoiding a fight would be not rising to the bait, right?

Right.

I offered him a doughnut, but he made a face and shook his head, instead taking another sip of water. "I don't feel up to eating much."

I couldn't stop my smirk. "I'd expect as much."

Shaking his head, Edward rose and put his glass in the sink; he paused in the doorway, looking over at me, considering. "I called you because I knew you would always be there." With that shocking statement, he left me sitting there, on the verge of being open-mouthed.

Because he knew I'd always be there. Could Edward be any _more _confusing? I shook my head - I shouldn't ask that, because he probably _could._ He said he didn't love me, didn't want me to love him, yet then he went and said things like _that_. I felt like we'd gone back in time, to when I'd first really met him and he did the contradictory things that led to me calling him Hyde. Had I unknowingly entered a time machine or what?

Finally, I got up, walking down the hall to his room. I knocked - just barely remembering to do so - and Edward called out for me to wait a minute. I did, taking the time to phrase just what I wanted to ask him, in such a way that if he were being honest, he couldn't mislead me. It was remarkably hard to do.

The door opened, Edward adjusting the shirt he had obviously just pulled on. My chest ached with the knowledge that I couldn't kiss him like I longed to. I stepped inside, moving to sit at the edge of his bed. He closed his door - probably an unconscious habit - and leaned his back against it, his arms crossed over his chest. He appeared… nervous.

"Yeah?" he asked after some moments of silence, running a hand through his hair. I bit my lip briefly before just spitting the question out, whether or not he could mislead me with his answer.

"Edward, do you really want this over between us? I mean," I added, feeling a bit frustrated, "if life were perfect or something. Would you really want us to be over?"

He didn't answer for a long time, staring at the ground. "Life isn't perfect Bella," he said lowly.

Nonno was right, Edward liked not actually answering my questions. "But if it _was_." I insisted, unable to keep from pushing for the answer I wanted.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, what does it matter? This isn't perfect-life, this is real life. And in real life, this is the best course of action."

"For who, Edward," I questioned, leaning forward and watching him intensely. "Is it best for me, or you, or both of us?"

I watched his jaw tense and relax a few times before he looked up at me. "Bella, you have to understand. I'm only trying to spare us both some pain."

I got up, watching him carefully as I came forward and grabbed his hand. "But this hurts more Edward. Can't you see that?"

He shook his head, looking away again, and gave a weak attempt to pull away his hand. I tightened my grip stubbornly.

"Can't you see, Edward, that we can work through everything, if we just _try?_" I asked, feeling a little desperate. Surely he could see that? "Every relationship has issues, needs to be worked on. It can't be easy." I paused, then added jokingly, "Unless you're Alice and Jasper."

I was glad to see his lips quirk at that. He was no longer trying to pull away from my hand. I could see the conflict clearly in his eyes, though he tried to keep them from me. Hope began fluttering in my chest. Maybe… maybe we would be able to finally work this out.

"We just need to try, Edward," I said quietly. "We can't just give up when it gets hard. You've always fought for everything else important to you. Why won't you fight for what we have?"

His jaw bulged as he clenched his teeth, his head falling forward so he was staring at his feet. I thought he might have swayed forward a little, as if he wanted to lean into me. I stepped closer, so that there was only a few sparse inches between us. Hesitantly, inexplicably fearful of rejection, I leaned my head against his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. God, how I'd missed him.

"What makes this so different?" I whispered, glancing up at him.

He looked down into my eyes, his green ones so… pained looking. So scared. So longing. "It's different because I'd do anything to save you the pain of my issues."

I frowned, confused, and I guess he picked up on that because he sighed, dropping his head into the crook of my neck. I froze momentarily, shocked by his seemingly sudden disregard for the fact that we were broken up and he'd avoided basically _touching_ me since that disastrous day.

"Bella, I'm fucking messed up. I… I can't trust people easily. I'm so greatly imperfect. I can't get close to anyone without worry about messing up their lives. Not just you - everyone. I know you told me it wasn't my fault," he added, and his words seemed to be spilling from him with a desperation born of pain, "but I can't convince myself I didn't cause his death. And my mother's, I keep thinking it's my fault, too. And Esme's broken hip, and uprooting their lives, and Alice's kidnapping, and ruining Tanya's life-" His breathing was frantic, and I felt worried, almost panicked, so I interrupted him right then, pulling away and framing his face in my hands.

"Edward, Edward, slow down," I ordered softly, watching his eyes with concern. They were wide, distressed, but focused on me as I held his face in place. "None of that is your fault."

His eye closed and he groaned in distress. "I understand that. I do. I just can't… believe it."

And my heart simply broke. He'd been in so much pain, and I'd never really noticed. I mean, I had picked up that something wasn't always quite right, but it hadn't seemed so big. It hadn't hinted to anything of this magnitude. This was… pretty serious. All that guilt could _not_ be good for a person. But I hadn't picked up on that. What kind of girlfriend was I that I didn't notice something like this?

"And… I don't want any of it to hurt you. _I_ don't want to hurt you."

A tear slipped down my cheek, followed by a few more. My heart ached at the pain I could sense in Edward, and I knew it was too deep for me to rid him of in a day or even a week, which I did _not _have. "Edward, you've never done anything to hurt me without making up for it ten times more than you had to. I trust you." I swallowed, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach at what I was going to say next. "So if you think breaking up is the best thing for us, I…" I closed my eyes, then whispered, "I trust you."

After a moment, I could feel his hand cup my face and his thumb brush away the tear tracks. "If I weren't so messed up, I'd never leave you. I wouldn't be able to," he murmured.

I opened my eyes, staring at him for a long time, drinking him in. I was leaving for California. And Edward wasn't.

"What are you going to do?" I finally asked quietly.

He sighed, and though the sound wasn't heavy, it definitely wasn't light either. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen my dad's parents in a long time. I thought maybe I'd visit them, then just… try to figure this shit out," he finished with a large breath, sounding slightly bewildered. He really had no clue.

I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes again. "I'll miss you." The tears returned.

"More than you know," he said, and the tears fell faster. He'd say that when I told him I loved him, and now he said it when I told him I'd miss him.

I shook my head, opening my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can imagine."

He stared back at me for a long time, and finally nodded. "I think you can." His forehead leaned against mine, and we both closed our eyes. I breathed in the heady scent that was uniquely Edward, trying to saturate my lungs enough so that when I left, I'd have some to hold me over. Something he'd said when he first started his explanation floated up from the back of my mind.

"Promise me something?" I ventured. My eyes fluttered open to see him watching me with a slightly confused expression, and a little cautiously.

"I can try," he finally allowed, pulling back slightly but not letting go of my face.

I reached up to grip his hands in my own. "When you're better, and realize that I love you imperfections and all, come find me."

He was silent for long enough that I worried he'd tell me it was impossible. But then he finally nodded. "As long as you promise me not to waste your life simply waiting. Try to let me go."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to promise that, but I could see the reason behind what he was saying. So I agreed, nodding my head reluctantly.

His eyes softened, looking relieved and… loving. I'd missed that look of love in them the past few weeks. "Even if I never come find you," he said softly. "I just want to tell you… I did lie. I always lie to save others pain." His lips quirked, but it wasn't with amusement, just bitterness. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person, and I quit James for one reason only - you. I don't want to let you go, but I'm going to do it," he told me, determination obvious in his voice and eyes. "And I will get better for you. I can do better than the life I've let myself have so far, and I just have to… convince myself of that, and that I deserve better."

I smiled, and finally gave in to the urge that had been nagging me since last night. I leaned forward and pecked his cheek, though I really wanted his lips. "Being able to understand that is half the battle, Edward. I know you can get better. And I'll be at Davis waiting to hear from you."

He licked his lips, and my heart started racing. Mentally, I was begging him to kiss me goodbye, because I knew what was going to happen once we let each other go. I was going to walk out that front door, get in my car, and go back to Rose's. I was going to get on that plane in two days and land in San Fran, and then I was going to make my way to Davis.

And I was going to leave Edward behind.

Slowly, with brief moments of hesitation and conflict, Edward leaned forward. I waited, barely remembering to breathe, pain and anxiety and utter love clashing together in my chest at the knowledge of what was going to happen.

His lips touched mine and I melted into him, savoring every nanosecond of contact. One of his hands dropped to my waist, the other tilting my head as he deepened the kiss. I fisted his shirt between my fingers and held on desperately.

When he pulled away, I was panting, nearly sobbing, and Edward leaned forward to press his lips one last time to mine, then my forehead. "Good bye Bella. Hopefully it's not for long."

I nodded, releasing his shirt, feeling a spasm of hollow ache start to radiate out from the center of my chest. This wasn't going to be easy.

I walked down the hall mindlessly. I grabbed my keys from the living room, opened his front door, then walked down the front walk to my car. I unlocked the doors, got inside, and started my BMW. I drove down the street, turned, and made my way to Rosalie's house. I walked in the front door, ignoring the questioning words Rose said to me from her spot at Emmett's side on the couch, and trudged upstairs. I walked into my room, closing the door and locking it, and made it to my bed.

Finally I let myself completely collapse, the tears pouring out of my eyes and onto the sheets.

**Many of you have asked me if I'm going to write a sequel. Just for the record - I suck at sequels. Honest. So I highly doubt I will write a sequel. Sorry to stomp all over those dreams and everything, but I have to be honest with all of you. But who knows? Maybe enough of you will wish upon a star and I'll suddenly be a sequel expert. ;) lol**

**Review please!  
**


	54. Chapter 54: The Doors of our New Lives

**Heh. Long time - 10 days. Sorry. Had trouble with this chapter.**

**Thanks Irritable Grizzzly for betaing. And for telling me it doesn't suck, though I still think it does. Oh, and for pointing out that they ended up in the same place. So perceptive! (Remember, she and I are writing Brilliant and Dangerous! I love that fic... it's our love child.)**

**Also a big thanks to Outside Jokes for helping me out with airport knowledge. And Disneyland, though I didn't use it in the end. But she still is amazing. (I updated - now you have to! HA!)**

**Enjoy.  
**

I hated airports. They were loud, crowded, noisy, smelly, and had way too many rules and regulation-type things you had to follow. Someone needed to invent a teleportation system or vest so that I could simply poof over to California. I'd pay millions (not that I had that much money) just to skip the hassle of an airport.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I were sitting around waiting for our boarding call. Alice wasn't happy, and Jasper had left to go buy her a cappuccino in hopes of soothing her. Rosalie was cool as a cucumber, flipping through a magazine and sipping her latte.

Alice grumbled under her breath again about stupid weight regulations for the luggage. She'd ended up going over, so Jasper had pulled both of their luggage aside, taking some things out of hers and putting them into his own. Then, after that small incident, as we'd gone through security Alice had been randomly chosen to have the wand waved over her. She'd stood there, glaring the whole time as people walked past and stared.

If anyone hated airports more than I did, it would be Alice.

Jasper came back and fell into his seat by Alice, handing her a cappuccino that was probably the most chocolate-y thing I'd ever seen. Alice silently took it from him and took a long sip. After a moment, she turned to him and smiled resignedly.

We waited for about a half an hour more before the call for boarding came. Rosalie shoved her magazine back into her carry on, shaking her head.

"Maybe it's a good thing Emmett went ahead of us. The wait alone would have made me smack him more than usual."

I laughed. "Probably. Is he going to meet us at the airport or wait for us at the hotel?"

Rosalie mock-glared. "He'd better be at the airport."

The plane ride was a few hours long, and for the most part, boring. Rosalie fell asleep almost right away, while Jasper and Alice, sitting next to each other, whispered almost nonstop. I read a book, dozed a little, and stared out the window I was pressed against. Rosalie's head fell onto my shoulder at some point.

Emmett was waiting for us as we stepped off the plane. Like I had expected he and Rose couldn't stand being apart for too long, and Rosalie leapt onto him, arms and legs locking. Emmett laughed boisterously, kissing her.

Jasper rolled his eyes, smiling in amusement with me. When the two stopped their little reunion session, we all headed towards the baggage claim. This was nearly as bad as everything else at the airport, and I swore off airports forever.

We stepped outside, and Emmett's _new_ jeep - he'd sold his other one, since it would have been more difficult to get it here than to just buy a new one - waited to transport us away from airport hell. It looked exactly the same as the other one; and when I say exactly, I mean _exactly_.

As the salty air hit us, Alice grinned hugely, starting to bounce as she walked. "This is great!" she enthused. "I can't believe I'm going to be living here!"

Emmett grinned, throwing his arm over Rosalie's shoulders. "Yeah, it's cool. If you go fast while driving, sometimes you catch a little air on the hills."

Rosalie's hand whipped out to smack him in the stomach, and he rubbed it with his free hand, frowning. "I only do it when there's no one around, so don't worry."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

We threw our bags into the back of Emmett's jeep, and then stuffed ourselves in with them. Emmett told us about his plane ride and the old bickering couple on his left and the toddlers of doom on his right. Then he told us about the evil cab driver who didn't know the difference between stopping and slowing down, and then about the stupid car dealers.

Rosalie smirked. "Sounds like you've had an interesting two days," she chuckled. Emmett had left early in the morning after he and Rose went to that play.

Emmett just grunted.

-------

San Francisco had been fun, but I was glad to be heading for Davis now. Being alone in a group of couples wasn't the best experience for anyone; knowing that if I had maybe been a little more observant of Edward's behavior he might have also been with us, made it worse. I slept on the BART that was taking me to Davis, waking up about twenty minutes before arrival.

The campus of Davis was gigantic - more so than I had expected. There were thousands upon thousands of bikes, enough to provide for a

marathon race easily, I figured. It was beautiful, and serene, and seemed like it was disconnected from anywhere else.

I made it to the dorms and slowly walked up to mine, feeling trepidation curl in my stomach. Thankfully for me, no one was in the room I was assigned to yet, and I dropped my bags onto one of the beds, sitting down heavily and looking around.

My new life. It felt a lot like I was starting over, though I wasn't really. I was simply taking a new step, but it was such a change, so different from what I was used to, and I felt so separated from my past that it _felt_ like beginning on an entirely clean page. I waited for maybe ten minutes before all my nerves took control and decided I wasn't going to just sit still. Rising, I considered where to go - cafeteria, bookstore, one of the many cafes.

I wandered around the campus, ending up in the game room and bowling alley. Sitting at one of the two tables, I watched a group of guys play air hockey, and it was a good thing I was, because one of them shot the puck off the table and it almost hit me. Luckily I was able to duck before it did.

"Hey, sorry!" he said, grinning. "Good thing you ducked."

I smiled and told him it was fine. He returned to his game and I continued people-watching. The arcade games weren't as fun to watch, so I alternated between the air hockey tables and the bowling alley directly in front of me. Two girls who were playing were laughing and high-five-ing every time they got a gutter ball, which was often.

After I-lost-track-of-how-long, I got up from my people-watching post and wandered up the stairs and into the café not twenty feet away. Music was playing, and the atmosphere was definitely pleasant. I ordered a pastry and coffee, and then walked out on the opposite side of where I came in. A huge field was before me, with booths lining the walk between where I stood and the grass. I was a little afraid to walk around too much, because I so didn't want to get lost. Knowing my luck, I would; with how huge this campus was, it was an almost definite possibility.

As I walked towards where I remembered the library being, I drank and ate and pondered what my new life might be like. Would I still be rather anti-social, or would I gather a large group of friends? Would I join any clubs? Would I get along with my roommate?

Would I do what Edward asked me to try to do and move on?

I shook my head at that, which made my gaze catch on an egg-head statue. I stared at it for a good long minute before laughing. In my mind, I could clearly hear each and every one of my friends' comments.

_'Ha! That's art? I could do that. …Think the guy was really into Easter or something?' -_Emmett

_'Emmett, it's a very well known piece of art in this area. I don't think just painting a face on an egg and taking a picture of it would count as art.' _- Jasper

'_Why would anyone want to make people with eggs for heads?'_ - Alice

_'Really, Emmett? Is that seriously all you get out of it? That the guy may have had a thing for Easter?'_ - Rosalie

_'No. …Hey, you guys want to climb on it and take a picture?!"_ - Emmett again.

Shaking my head at my slightly insane thoughts, I turned and started back for the dorms. I hadn't found the library yet, and to avoid an embarrassing freshman 'I'm lost' incident, I decided to just go back to my dorm. Maybe my roommate would be there now.

When I reached my room, the light shone from under the door, and I could see a shadow shifting on the other side. Taking a deep preparing breath, I let myself open the door and step in.

EPOV

I know she didn't see me, which was the whole point, but I watched her board that plane which would take her far away from me and my freaking issues. I even managed to keep Alice from realizing I was there, which is an accomplishment I was almost positive was impossible.

Before the day had progressed much farther, I was packing for my trip to Chicago. My dad's parents still lived there, and I hadn't seen them, spoken to them, or contacted them since the funeral. That didn't mean they didn't try, by sending letters and cards for all the major holidays. Honestly - and shamefully - I hadn't even thought to tell them about Mom's funeral, but I figured if I was supposed to be trying to work through my issues, I should start with them.

Though logic said it wasn't my fault Dad had died, guilt was far more convincing and stronger. So if I was going to try to work things out, I decided that maybe the guilt would go away if I apologized. After all, I lost a father, but they lost a son. Then my mom and I had basically ignored them for the past three years. So, in a way, they lost us as well. It was time for me to fix this as much as I could.

I had no idea where I would go from there. Perhaps it would be something I could figure out as I stayed with them, or perhaps I would just have to muck through things until I got it right.

Kate knocked nearly silently on my open door, and I turned to smile at her. Her arms were resting tightly around her middle, as if she were trying to protect herself, hold herself together, and make herself appear smaller all at once. She moved to sit at the end of my bed and I continued packing. Kate knew about guilt. She knew that no matter how many people said it or how often you told yourself it wasn't your fault, the guilt insisted otherwise. It was a slimy, sticky thing, not easy to discard from your veins. She blamed herself for what happened to Tanya. If she hadn't been kidnapped, Tanya wouldn't have had to go to jail.

Both of us knew we had flawed logic, skewed by our guilt. The real issue was that we couldn't move past that little step. Just simply understanding it wasn't going to make us better at all. We'd have to work through it, and that wasn't easy. There was only so much other people could do to help us. The rest… it was all up to us.

"You're leaving."

I looked over at her and nodded.

She nodded back, seemingly in agreement, then added, "You're running."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not running, Kate. I'm trying to… get better."

Kate tilted her head, and in her eyes I could see she was unconvinced. "I think you're running and don't realize it."

I shook my head, turning back to my bags. "You'll understand later."

She sighed. "You're leaving me here alone," she accused sadly, sounding almost frightened.

Zipping my bag shut, I turned to her and knelt in front of her. I had to remind myself that touching her was probably not the best course of action. She was still jumpy, and still had nightmares. If she didn't initiate the touch, she was uncomfortable with it. "Kate, I have to go. I can't continue living with this guilt for the rest of my life. Besides - Carlisle has already filled out many of the papers so they can adopt you."

She made a face. "I don't want to be adopted." I understood why this upset her; she had a family, and she was used about not having a real adult influence in her life. She probably wasn't sure how to act around adults who were financially stable and responsible. Irina was dead, her mother had left her a long time ago, and Tanya was in prison. Her family was either dead, gone, or kept away. She didn't want to start anew. She wanted everything as it once was.

"We know that, but he's just doing what he thinks is best. If he adopts you, you can continue going to your school and see your friends and teachers. It means less change and it would be easier to see Tanya."

"I know," she said quietly. "I do, but I don't want to go back. I can't stand to see all of them and know that I'm…" her voice trailed off and she finished with a sad desperation, "broken."

I wished she didn't feel like that, but knowing that she'd been beaten every day for the entire time she was gone (until Alice showed up, apparently) and that one of those bastards had even gone so far as to touch her, I could see why she did. Beyond the physical, the mental abuse had scarred her too.

"The people who really care about you, Kate, they'd never think badly of you. They wouldn't even think of you being broken, not in the sense you mean. They would help you, fix you."

She looked away.

"Garrett called again," I said finally.

Kate stood up abruptly. "I'm tired."

Tentatively, making sure she saw my hand coming, I gently touched her shoulder. She froze, getting tense and then trembling the longer I touched her, so I took my hand away and just said quietly, "Talk to him, Kate. I know from personal experience… pulling away does more harm than good." She kept her head down and nodded, then headed for the door.

I let her leave the room. She probably needed to be alone right now. She had a lot to think about. I knew Carlisle would get her some help.

I looked around the room and realized I had nothing more to pack, so I moved my bags to the hall by the door.

The next day, I was on my way to Chicago. I fidgeted, uneasy and nervous about my reception. Would they blame me as well? Would they be angry my mother and I had ignored them all this time? Would they be angry about my not informing them of my mom's death?

I took a deep breath as the cab pulled up outside of their house, a quaint one-story with a garden that Esme would be envious of. The door opened before I could do more than stare at the door from the end of the walk.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, I grabbed my bags and started my own personal walk of shame.

**Like my awesomtastic beta pointed out - they both ended up "standing in front of a door ready to greet their new life!" Yes, I quoted her. She said it so well....**

**I know this wasn't the best chapter (I said it sucks; my beta does not agree. She is older and wiser, so I probably SHOULD listen to her. But I have issues. lol, like Hydeward. :D) but please still review! I think there is only one or two more chapters, depending on how I play things out. _sniffs_ Which is so sad. I love this fic....**

**Reviews are love! We're only 46 away from TWO THOUSAND _dies of excitement_ which is not something I ever expected. When I first started this, I was getting three or so reviews a chapter. Now... wow. I love all you guys!  
**


	55. Chapter 55: And Life Goes On

**2013 reviews. Gah, I love my readers. Truly.**

**You all need to thank my muse, the amazing flowers (General Panda, Mouagoleah) who simply said I should have one more chapter in a delimma I was having and that sparked my creative juices again in trying to explain why that wouldn't work. In the end, she was right, by the way. **

**Irritable Grizzzly for betaing. Again. She fixes up my grammar and silly mistakes nicely. Because I tend to miss things that are REALLY obvious.  
**

**perceVval gets a huge-o thank you for giving me a review that made me proud enough to smirk and brag about it to my Eng teacher when I see him. And trust me, he ain't any kinds of easy to impress.  
**

**Okay, I've dragged it out long enough. Enjoy!**

I leaned back against my headboard, letting a relieved groan slip past my lips. I only just managed to keep from yanking at my hair as well, but instead crushed a pillow between my hands; they had to have something to do.

Cassidy came in from the bathroom, laughing and rubbing her hair dry with a towel. "They're over now, Bella. Let it out." She was referring to the finals that had taken place this week; if I had thought high school finals were difficult, they were nothing compared to college finals.

Cassidy was my roommate, sweet and always busy doing something. She dragged me along occasionally because she lived for going out and loved sharing that experience. She was a native Californian, full or quirky stories, and probably the most easy-to-get-along-with roommate I could have hoped for, thank all the lucky stars in the universe.

Plopping down on her bed on her stomach, she propped her chin in her hands and watched me with a sly grin. I eyed her uneasily, waiting for whatever it was she was planning to say.

"So," she started, lips twitching in and out of a smirk. "Any plans for our first break?"

I shook my head. "Alice and Rosalie are still in school. Maybe I'll go visit Jasper, I don't know. I plan on catching up on all those books I want to read, though." I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Grinning hugely, Cassidy shifted so she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, leaning forward eagerly. "There's a concert. In Sac, of course, and you _have_ to come with me!"

I sighed. "When is it, why me, and who is playing?"

Cassidy laughed. "It's next Wednesday, because you don't have fun often enough, and The Killers." She paused before pouting dramatically. "Please, Bella? I'll buy you your own tub of ice cream and I won't even touch it," she bribed. She reminded me a lot of Alice, only a lot more devious. Plus, she hated shopping. The two would never get along well for that simple difference.

I eyed her for a while, pretending to think it over. I'd already decided I'd go with her, simply to have some fun and celebrate surviving my first quarter at Davis, but it was fun messing with her. "Well, alright, but it had better be some damn good Cookies'n'Cream ice cream."

Cassidy laughed, moving so she was on her back and stretched her toes up towards the ceiling. "I knew you'd come around."

I smiled, getting up and moving to take a shower. I didn't take long, because I knew Cassidy had probably used most of the hot water - she liked blistering hot showers for whatever reason. As I stepped out of the shower, dripping all over the rugs, I faintly heard my phone ring and cursed under my breath.

"Cas, could you get that for me?" I called out, hearing her faint affirmative from the room.

I hurriedly wiggled into the pajama top and yanked on the shorts, half hopping to the door.

"I'll let her know you called. Bye," Cassidy said politely as she hung up. I straightened and took my phone from her, glancing at her curiously.

"Who was it?"

Cassidy eyed me strangely, as if she were puzzling something out that hadn't occurred to her before. "Oh, just a guy. I told him you'd be out in about five seconds, but he seemed eager to get _off_ the phone."

I frowned, and asked, "What guy?" as I turned towards Cassidy's mini fridge. I was hoping it wasn't that guy in my math class. He was sweet, but I just wasn't up for dating. I'd gone on a few single-instance dates, but they weren't a big deal and I hadn't pursued any type of relationship. I was managing to keep my promise without really making a heroic effort.

"An Edward Masen."

I whirled around fast enough that my toe caught on the blanket Cassidy had left on the ground, and I fell flat on my ass onto the floor. I stared up at her, stunned - from the fall and the name that had just left her lips.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered, trying to wrap my mind around it. I hadn't heard a single word from him since the last talk we had. The flash of memory of that last kiss made me lick my lips, but I shook the thought from my head and wondered what he'd called for. I hadn't contacted him, because he obviously needed space and I hadn't wanted to make him feel pressured. So _why had he called?_

Cassidy nodded, looking down at me in amusement and holding her hand out to help me up. "Yeah. He had a nice voice - really smooth."

Cassidy was torn between a major in music or theater, so she always noticed those things. She'd probably worship Edward if she heard him play piano.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked, trying to act casual. This was probably an impossible feat considering my initial reaction to hearing his name, but a girl could still try.

Smirking, she shook her head. "Like I said, he seemed pretty nervous about waiting around to talk. My guess is he had to wrestle a lot of courage just to hit the dial button, let alone wait a few seconds to speak to you." She laughed once, smiling. "He hung up before I even said 'bye'."

I bit the inside of my cheek, sitting on my bed and pulling the covers up to my lap. "How… how did he sound?" I asked.

Cassidy gave me an exasperated look. "You do realize I answered that, right?"

I blushed. "Well, yeah, but did he sound…" I thought through ways to phrase it before finally just saying, "did he sound like he hated himself?"

Frowning, she slowly shook her head, the damp ponytail swishing with the movement. "No, just nervous." That scheming look came onto her face again. "Sooooo…" she said pointedly, dragging the word out and pausing before finishing, "who is he?"

I hesitated, but Cassidy was so open and looked genuinely curious that I figured I owed her a small explanation.

"He used to be my boyfriend," I admitted, and when I saw the look on Cassidy's face one that said she thought he was one of the types who bugged me after the break-up, a Mike Newton type - I hurried to add, "Wait, just… hold judgments." After she nodded, I continued. I told her about the first time we met, and everything after that. I didn't tell her about Elizabeth's drinking problem, just saying she was very ill (alcoholism was a disease, right?) and that Edward had to take care of her, and figured he had to do it all by himself. I told her as much as I felt I could without violating Edward's trust or privacy.

When I finished, she was quiet for a long while. "Bella, I swear - this sounds like some romance novel."

I laughed, because it was such a Cassidy comment. "I guess it sort of does, except there's no guarantee for a happily ever after," I pointed out.

Cassidy shook her head, smiling at me in a tolerant way. "Why would he call you if not to try to see if such a possibility was still a possibility? If he calls again," she assured me calmly, "I'll be sure to mention you don't date anyone around here."

I glared at her. "Hey, I've gone on some dates." Edward would probably rant to me about not keeping my promise if she said that.

Cassidy snorted. "I think you only went on those so you could tell him that," she accused slyly, grinning. "Besides, I know you never took them seriously, even Trevor."

I snorted. "Aren't you glad about that one, Cass? Since _you're_ dating him now?"

She waved me off. "Well, yeah, but still."

Rolling my eyes, I spun onto my back and turned off the bedside lamp. "Whatever, Cass. If he calls again, just get me the phone before he hangs up. I'd love to hear his voice," I admitted. It'd been months since I'd heard Edward's voice, and I would love to hear it if only for a few seconds. I considered calling him back, but decided not to push him. It was his business to make the move, that was what we'd basically agreed to. If he wasn't assured of himself enough to stick around for five seconds, then he wasn't ready for me to call him. Pushing the issue would only make things worse, possibly make this whole silly process take longer, and I had told him I was going to leave the relationship the way he left it. _It was his job to make the first contact,_ I reminded myself firmly.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Cassidy chuckled, fighting off a yawn. I rolled onto my side, letting my smile spread over my face, stretching it wide enough that it ached. Edward _had _called, though. That was good, right?

Right, I assured myself before I drifted off to sleep.

The few weeks of break were bliss, and I spent as much time doing relaxing and enjoyable activities as I could. Cassidy and I went to the concert with a couple of other students, and stayed out so late that it was early morning by the time we got back to Davis. Trevor tried to set me up with one of his friends. The guy was nice enough, and a pretty good kisser, but I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship; it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I tried to make it work when I knew I didn't feel anything.

Unfortunately, all fun must come to an end eventually, and now it was the second day of classes. I walked into my writing class, sitting down next to Gregor, who had been in one of my classes last quarter and was dependable and an overall cool guy, though he tended to have a perverted sense of humor once he got comfortable with a person.

The professor at the front of the room looked us all over, obviously dubious and not at all looking like he was happy to be teaching the class. Why people worked so long at a college education to do a job they wouldn't look forward to, I had no clue. Seemed like a waste of money and time to me.

"Ignorance is bliss." He looked around at all of us after speaking, making sure he had our attention. "What does it mean to you? What comes to your mind as you hear it? I want an essay by the end of half an hour." With that short demand, he turned and sat behind his desk, muttering under his breath. I blew out a puff of air, making some stray strand of hair flutter, and looked down at my paper.

Ignorance is bliss.

Maybe it was because I hadn't been able to really stop thinking of _him_ since his almost-call the other week. Maybe it was because the past year had been such a large influencing force in my life. Maybe it was a combination of my whole life's experiences. I had no clue, but when I thought of that famous quote, I scoffed. Ignorance was being essentially blind to what was going on. From what I had gone through, that led to more problems than solutions.

I started writing, not really focusing too much on what I was saying because it was flowing so naturally, so fluidly, that I didn't want to risk disrupting it and losing my momentum.

By the time the professor called time, I was basically done. I scribbled the last few sentences and then handed my paper forward, stretching my fingers and popping my stiff knuckles. My hands ached from the major writing I had just completed. The rest of the class was pretty dull, and I entertained myself with making covert faces with Gregor while the professor droned on and on, hardly paying attention to the class.

Not that any of us were paying all that much attention to him, either.

As I walked out of the class, I spotted Gregor ahead of me and grinned; I snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back.

"We're free!" I giggled.

Gregor snorted, stopping off the side of the walkway so people wouldn't shove us. "Yes, now get off of me Bella. I'm not a horse."

I snorted. "Fine, fine. Ruin my fun." I slid down while he mimicked me childishly.

We went to buy coffee - it was too ridiculously early - and then Gregor left for his next class. Mine wasn't for another hour and a half, so I grabbed the book for my next class - biology - and found a place to sit next to the river. My spot was towards the front of the school; at least, I considered it the front because an administration office was there and buses dropped off in the parking lot. At the path that wound along the river, there was a bench under a tree, right next to the bank where I liked to sit. It was quiet and peaceful, and I could focus on the bio book, thus get a head start in case the teacher asked anything or started on the chapter in class.

If I'd thought when I first started going to Davis that the disconnected quality from most of the world was just because I was new to college life, I was partially wrong. Though the sense of it all being rather surreal had faded, there were still times when Davis felt like a hidden pocket in the world. It was peaceful and beautiful and made me feel like the rest of the world was flowing around me. I loved the huge sprawling campus, the trees and river and animals that called this place home (like the ducks - there were plenty of ducks at Davis).

My cell beeped and I picked it up, finishing the sentence I was reading, before glancing at the screen.

Alice had sent me a text, but I called her back, closing the book. A lot of it sounded like mumbo jumbo to me, but at least I'd have it in my head when I entered class.

"Hey, Alice," I said when she picked up. "What's up?"

"I just felt like ringing you. Haven't spoken to you in a while."

I laughed. We'd talked three days ago, which I reminded her of. Alice's response?

"Three days is practically forever!"

Laughing, I wedged the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could tuck my book back into my bag. Standing and slinging it over my shoulder, I grabbed my phone again. "How're classes going?"

Alice told me about how she hated one of her teachers who she unfortunately saw every day and who made one of her favorite subjects seem horrid and boring, but she really was enjoying herself. Without encouragement on my part, she continued on to tell me about how things were working out with Jasper. It obviously wasn't easy, but they had never struck me as the type of couple to give in so easily, especially after all they'd been through.

I considered telling Alice about Edward's almost-phone call but oddly enough wanted to keep it to myself, if only for a little longer. It wasn't even all that much, anyhow. I didn't even speak with him, so did it really count as anything to share?

I had a feeling I was probably making excuses for not telling her and simply wanted to treasure the almost-contact by myself for a little longer. If I brought it up, it would be dissected until I no longer knew what to think about it. I wanted to keep it whole for a while longer.

Talking with the little ball of energy was always so easy, even over the phone. Unlike when I called Jasper to talk, there were no long pauses where neither of us said anything. It was harder for us to talk over the phone, probably because we read into each others' nonverbal clues during conversation so much. Alice told me I should make a weekend trip up for Halloween, to which I responded with a snort of laughter. I was pretty sure she just wanted to try to find an excuse to dress me up after the time apart, but I wasn't going to say so.

Then Rose stole the phone and gushed to me about her classes. I assured her I wasn't spending all of my time with my nose in a book - like Cassidy would let that happen - and asked her how Emmett was doing. Last I'd heard, he'd been ready to drop one of his classes because of a professor being such a terrible teacher and he "knew more than she did".

I had been lounging outside of the classroom of my biology class while Alice and Rose talked with me, but I knew it was time to head inside if I wanted a good seat. I promised to call my friends back in the next day or two and then wandered inside, taking my seat towards the front of the room and pulling out my notebook, pencil, and bio book.

The dull buzzing of chatter in the room had risen as more and more students took their seats. I was doodling at the edges of my paper when I heard someone sit down next to me.

"Hey," said a smooth voice, and I glanced up in surprise.

The guy sitting next to me was definitely good-looking, and he had an easy grin that made it difficult not to smile back. He casually held out his hand, and I shook it. "Name's David."

"Bella," I replied back, and his grin grew larger. We talked for a little while, exchanging the usual info that seemed to be mandatory with college students. By the time the teacher was calling the class to order, my cheeks ached from smiling so much and when he handed me his number at the end of class, I assured him I would call him. He made me laugh, and he was really good at explaining the lecture the teacher was giving to people who didn't immediately understand it. He was the only other person I knew who didn't dislike science. It would be good to have a friend to talk with about it.

Later that night, after I had called David and talked with him a while, Cassidy and I decided to go to the cafeteria. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smells of all the different foods.

"Okay, you grab something grilled, and I'll grab something special, and then we'll go sit in the far corner." Cassidy liked to sit next to the soda machines so she didn't have to go far for her refills.

Laughing, I agreed and moved to the grilled section of the dining hall, which was right next to where the soda machines were. Somehow, Cassidy still got there before me, with two glasses of soda ready and waiting. I handed her a grilled plate and she passed me a delicious looking piece of cake.

My cell was sitting on the table when it rang about halfway through dinner. Before I could grab it, Cassidy had snatched it and frowned at the number.

"Who's this Jake person?" She waggled her eyebrows. "Does Bella have a secret boy toy?"

"Cassidy," I groaned shortly, holding out my hand for it. I hadn't really spoken to Jake since the Prom. I definitely hadn't spoken to him when I was angry with Edward because I hadn't wanted him to know he had been right. I did owe him an apology, I supposed, since he had been correct on some points about Edward, but I hated admitting I was wrong.

Pressing the answer button, Cassidy immediately started in with, "So how have you been sneaking her away? I mean, I always knew she was a closet vixen, but it has been so hard to prove."

I blushed ten shades of red and glared. "Cassidy, that is _not_ my secret boyfriend."

She smirked at me. "Aha, so you admit you have one."

Poor Jake probably had no idea what was going on. He must have said something then because I could see my roommate's focus switch to the phone. "Oh, no, this _is_ Bella's phone. I'm her roommate." She smiled and laughed. "Okay, I'll hand you over."

I took the phone from her, giving her the stink eye as I did, and then spoke into the cell. "Hey, Jake? Can I call you back in a little bit? I'm in the middle of eating."

Jake was fine with it - after he extracted a promise that I _was_ actually going to call him back - and when I hung up, Cassidy grilled me a little about Jake while we ate.

Ten minutes later, I finished and went outside to call back Jake, walking around campus while we spoke. It was good to talk to Jake. I hadn't realized how much I missed my childhood friend, and we put everything behind us with an ease that came from having such a long friendship. He'd meant well. I had been right that he shouldn't judge Edward without knowing him, and we moved on. End of story.

I hung up with him almost a half -hour later, feeling pleased that we had managed to get past all that drama.

I headed back to the dorm room. Cassidy and I were kicking back, laughing about something Trevor and his friends had done, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was David calling me, so I answered in surprise. "Hey, David. What's up?"

"Bella, I know this might be kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Coffeehouse tomorrow morning before class. For a breakfast-date."

I bit my lip. It was obvious from his slightly nervous, rushed tone that he meant date as in _date_, not just get-together date. I'd promised Edward I'd try to move on; I owed it to myself not to hold back for the chance that he would return for me any time soon. The almost-sort-of phone call didn't mean much of anything. I deserved to live life, and David was cute and funny.

But he wasn't Edward, which could be considered a good and a bad thing.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, I said, "Yeah. I'd like that. Um, I'll meet you at eight?" That would give us a little over an hour. I didn't have the early morning class tomorrow morning I'd had today, so I could take my time getting ready.

"Eight would be great," he said, relief and eagerness apparent in his voice. "I'll see you then Bella."

"Bye, David," I said, smiling.

I hung up, pocketing my phone. Cassidy was smirking teasingly at me.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed,shoving her playfully. Maybe David wasn't Edward. _But _he was still sweet and funny and really, really cute; and I couldn't just stop my life waiting around for a possibility that may never be.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips.

EPOV

I. Was. A. Fucking. Coward.

Grandma Masen walked into the kitchen where I sat at the table, hosting a staring contest with my phone.

The phone was winning.

Chuckling lightly, she sat down and put her hand over where mine rested on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. I glanced up at her, trying to school my expression so that she wouldn't see my internal debate. I swear, she could read minds; at the very least, she could read body language as if it left the answers written in the air.

Grandma Masen looked a lot like my father. She had the same eyes, in shape and color, and the same smile. She called it the Masen smile - apparently, I had it as well. She fell into the lucky category petite, slim women who seemed to age with impossible grace. Her long silver hair was always in a braid, and she loved gardening. I helped her out, and learned more about vegetable gardens than I ever planned on knowing in my lifetime.

Grandma Masen was more open than Grandpa Masen, but he wasn't completely closed off either. When I finally worked up the courage to apologize for everything, Grandma Masen had simply laughed. _Loudly_. Grandpa Masen had frowned and asked what I was talking about. After explaining everything, they both wanted to make it perfectly clear that Dad's death had never been my fault, and they held no grudges concerning our distance for the past three years.

I so didn't deserve them.

"She must be pretty special for you to be sitting here for two hours," Grandma Masen said, interrupting my thoughts, a slight smile pulling up her lips.

I'd never mentioned Bella, but like I said, Grandma Masen had to be telepathic. It was the only thing that made sense. I yanked a hand through my hair, wondering if I wanted to go into this with her. Did I want to tell her about Bella? About how terribly I had screwed up my life, and how much I didn't deserve any forgiveness?

But that's what I came here for - forgiveness. Wasn't it?

Grandma Masen was still smiling, a soft look in her eyes. "You should talk to your grandpa, Edward. I think you and he would find you have much more in common than you would expect."

She got up and walked away, leaving me to stare at the chair where she had sat moments before. After a few moments, I returned to my staring contest with the phone.

…

...Still a fucking coward.

**Okay, so there you are. (Hydeward made me laugh by the way.) I start school next week - on the 6 - and this is my senior year, so I'll be busy. But I don't think I'll be busy before I finish Ignorance, so no worries. But for anything else I write... heads up. **

**Okay, we have one or two chapters after this. I know, I know. Sad. Wish it didn't have to end. But it will. Just not now.**

**Review please! loves and hugs!  
**


	56. Chapter 56: Lessons in Living and Loving

**Okay, here you go. I didn't send this to a beta, because I wanted to get it up before I go to sleep - my mom got me some sleep-aid things, lol. And trust me when I say they work. I'll be out in less than an hour, lol. So, anyway, sorry for any and all mistakes. They fall to me. **

**This is the last chapter, I think. Next should be the epilogue. I know, I know. SO SAD. *sniffs*  
**

EPOV

Grandma Masen's words that night about talking to my grandpa ran through my head over the next few days, and by the end of the week, I finally decided to figure out what she'd meant. She was out shopping, and Grandpa Masen was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. I sat down in an armchair nearby him, resting my elbows on my knees, wondering how to broach the subject. We sat there in silence for a few long minutes before he folded the newspaper loudly, making my head snap up.

Grandpa Masen turned slightly so he faced me, a no-nonsense frown on his face. "Okay, kid. What's on your mind?"

I smiled slightly, momentarily. "Something Grandma said."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Of course," he muttered. Louder, he asked, "What seed did that woman plant in your head now?"

Though the words could be taken harshly, I could hear the affection in them. "She just told me I should talk to you. She said we have a lot in common," I added.

Grandpa Masen leaned back, raising a brow. "Did she now," he said slowly, watching me with guarded eyes. "Why'd she say a thing like that?"

I shrugged.

"Well, what were you doing? Something must'a made her think that." He raised a brow.

I shifted uncomfortably. I did _not_ like sharing my mistakes, especially when they concerned Bella. I didn't need people to tell me how horrible I had been and how much I didn't deserve her or her forgiveness. I already knew all of that. So I finally just said to him, "I was staring at my phone."

Grandpa Masen folded his arms and gave me a look, one that clearly told me he wasn't buying it. I stared back at him. Neither of us backed down for a long time, until I clenched my jaw and looked away from his steady gaze. I sucked at staring contests lately.

"She… guessed that I was trying to call a girl." I didn't look back at him, instead choosing to stare out the window at the bright sunlit front yard. My chest tightened as I thought of how much I missed her. The weeks ago when I had finally beat the phone and managed to call her had been a failed attempt. Someone else picked up, and I'd chickened out and hung up.

_Coward_.

"Ah," Grandpa Masen said, without any inflection or tone. I had no idea what he was thinking from that single syllable. When I finally turned to look at him, he was leaning forward in a similar position to mine, watching me with that steady, intent gaze.

"So, tell me about this girl."

I really didn't want to, but I knew my grandpa well enough to know he wouldn't say it like that if I had a choice. "Her name's Bella. She's going to school at UC Davis, in California; she wants to be a vet," I added with a slight smile. "I met her back in January and we didn't get off to the best of starts. But by spring…" I shrugged. "She's funny, and smart, and put up with me when she should have kicked me to the curb."

Grandpa Masen's lips quirked up at that, and he nodded. "She pretty?"

I shook my head. "Grandpa, gorgeous barely touches her."

He smiled this time, nodding. "Did she know about your mom?"

I nodded. "Yeah." After a moment, my lips twitched towards a smile and a soft bark of laughter shot up from my chest. "She didn't like her. She told my mom she hated her, actually." I shook my head. "But she was always polite to her, for me. She always told me none of it was my fault. And she was there for me when she died."

Grandpa Masen nodded firmly. "Sounds like a good girl. She's okay that you're over here?"

I shifted uncomfortably, because this was getting close to a sore subject. "Yeah, she is."

But Grandpa Masen wasn't a blind fool, and he picked up on my discomfort. His eyes narrowed shrewdly. "When are you going to see her again? Or will she come here? You know your grandma will want to meet the girl who has you this twitter-pated."

I ran my hand through my hair and to the back of my neck. "Uh, she won't be coming up here."

Grandpa Masen shook his head. "You left her."

Anger reared up at the words. "She agreed it was for the best!" I snapped. "And it was," I added defensively.

Grandpa Masen merely raised a brow and leaned back, crossing his arms. "The best for you, maybe."

"For her," I ground out. As he continued to give me the disbelieving raised brow, I defended myself. "I can't drag her down when I'm screwed up like this. It isn't good for her. She deserves to live."

As I said those words, and Grandpa Masen's expression didn't look even remotely convinced, I felt like I was shrinking, like the words were weak.

_Coward._

"Edward Anthony Masen, that is ridiculous and you know it."

I shook my head at his words, but he continued before I could speak.

"No, Edward. Those are excuses. Reasons you made up for running." He stared at me, somehow seeming to understand things I didn't even know. "What did she do that scared you?"

I fell back in the seat, dragging my hands across my face. Scare me? What had she done to scare me?

"She wanted to talk." I muttered, flashes of the fight we had on the night of her graduation making me wince. "She wanted to know where I planned on going, or what I planned on doing. I had been blocking her on it for a while, and she finally had enough."

Grandpa Masen didn't say anything, just watched patiently and openly. He simply sat there, and listened.

It was… nice.

"We got in a fight, said stupid things. I left her to drive home on her own, and walked around town for hours. She called at one point, and I didn't answer. Then I felt bad, and tried to call her back, but she didn't pick up, and I couldn't make myself leave a message. Then I got mad all over again," I admitted on a sigh. "She called me a lot over the next few days, but I never answered or called back. First because I was angry, then because I was guilty. And scared. I didn't want to talk," I admitted bitterly. If I _had_ talked with Bella, would things have gotten so bad? "When she came over…." I stopped, hesitating. I hadn't told them about the car theft I'd committed, or about James. It was bad enough that Bella's grandparents knew. Bad enough Bella and Alice and Rose and Emmett and Jasper knew. Telling my grandparents my hugest screw-up… it would be terrible and terrifying.

"You can tell me anything, Edward. I won't judge you."

I looked up at him, and saw only honesty in his eyes. No judgment. Closing them tightly against everything, I said, "She showed up as I was being questioned by this cop. She lied to him to give me an alibi." I looked at Grandpa Masen. "I wasn't guilty, not for that time."

"But you were guilty of the crime," he finished, nodding, a sad look on his face. Not sad as in disappointed. More like, he was sad I'd had to do the crime.

I nodded. "I'd been stealing cars. Mom spent so much on the drink. Sometimes I wonder if she didn't do more, do things I didn't know about." Breathing in deeply, I said, "Bella didn't know about the stealing, but she knew that I had been doing something I didn't tell anyone about. She was… pissed." I closed my eyes again, watching it all play out in my mind. The pain in her eyes. The tears that glistened as they gathered and fell. "I said things to hurt her, because I was ashamed. I pushed her until she told me it was over. I'd promised her, when we first started dating, that I would stay with her until she didn't want me anymore." I shook my head, angry at my past actions and at the moisture that gathered behind my lids now.

"I misled her. Made her think it had all just been a game for me."

"You were an idiot." It wasn't an accusation, just a calm statement.

I nodded. "Yeah." I swallowed. "Then Alice was kidnapped, and Bella seemed to be trying to make me talk to her again. She said she thought I had been lying during our last fight. I didn't want to risk hurting her, so I kept pushing her away. She told me she still loved me. I didn't answer. And I got drunk one night, and she picked me up and took me home. Stayed the night to make sure I was okay."

"Sounds like she really meant it when she said she still loved you."

"I don't deserve her," I sighed. "I told her that. She doesn't care, doesn't agree. But she understood when I said I had things to work through, and she promised she wouldn't… wait for me. That she'd live her life. And I admitted to her that I misled and lied to her in that fight."

Grandpa Masen nodded, then asked, "You want to know why your grandma thought we should talk?"

I shook my head, looking at him curiously. He stared at the floor for a moment, hands clasped between his knees, before admitting, "Because we've made similar mistakes, you and I." Looking up, he said, "I was in a gang in my youth. And I loved your grandma. She was so beautiful, so light and innocent. She had no idea about the horrors of life. She was an optimist, while I thought myself a realist. I was a pessimist, though, Edward. It led me to nearly ruining everything with her, to nearly breaking that carefree, innocent joy that I loved about her. But she's strong, your grandma. She didn't let me go, and I finally realized I was nothing without her. I went back to beg her forgiveness." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Took me two months to win her back, and I think she made sure I was honestly going to mean it all that time around. We eloped three months after that. I would have married her sooner, but she wanted me to prove to her I was a changed man."

He smiled gently at me, understanding, relating. "Don't let a good thing go, Edward. By trying to save our ladies, we usually end up nearly breaking them." He stood up, patted my shoulder, and walked out of the room.

BPOV

Cassidy snickered as I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing heavily. I shot her a sour look, flipped the lock, and moved to fall onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, muttering to myself about my horrible luck.

Cassidy moved to sit next to me on the bed, a small smirk on her lips. "How was your day?"

I glared at her, because she knew how it was. "Oh, just _dandy_," I sneered. "I _adore_ clingy boyfriends. They're the _best!_"

Her lips quirked a few times, fighting the laughter she wanted to let out. She found my situation with David hilarious. After about a week together, he started showing signs of being clingy. Always wanting to know where I was, always wanting to be with me, always calling, always _driving me up the wall_. It was just my horrible luck that the guy I started dating seriously for the first time since Edward would turn out to be clingy.

"And you won't break up with him…_why?_"

I sighed; my reason was stupid. "Because then I feel bad. I know, I know," I added quickly. "I should just do it. I will." I hesitated a moment, before finishing, "Tomorrow."

Cassidy finally let her laughter free, and I glared at her in annoyance. "Shut it."

She held up a hand, shaking her head. "Sorry. I know it bugs you. But… you're going to laugh with me one day. Mark my words." She got up, still chuckling to herself, and tossed me my phone. "Just call him and dump him. If you do it in person, he'll probably grab hold of you and never let go."

I pressed my lips together to keep the laugh in. He would likely do that. Still, he'd been a great guy up until the extreme clinginess. I handled it in the beginning, but after a month, I was ready for it to be over. If I broke up with him, I'd do it in person. Not matter how much I wanted to do it over the phone.

Cassidy shrugged when I told her so, and grabbed her purse. "Trevor and I are going to go see a movie. I'll see you later tonight."

She opened the door and made to step out but froze, jerking back. She glanced at me with wide eyes that turned laughing before she faced forward. "Hello David. Bye David." I glared at her back as she left.

Sighing to myself, I got up and moved to the door to see David standing there. Still cute, still with that easy grin, but the eager look in his eyes made me want to groan.

"Hey Bella."

"David. I was going to ask to talk to you tomorrow." I couldn't help the hint of annoyance in my tone, even if it wasn't his fault I'd have to break up with him now instead of the next day.

He smiled. "I was thinking we could go out for a late dinner."

I set my jaw and said, "We have to talk."

He froze, and turned expressionless. "About what?" he asked suspiciously.

I sighed. I hated this. "David, this isn't working out." When he didn't say anything, I added, "I'm really sorry. But I'm not interested in being with you anymore."

"Why not?"

I fought hard not to sigh in annoyance or roll my eyes. My mind scrambled for a reason that didn't include "You are clingy" in it. "We don't have much in common." It was a lie. We didn't have loads in common, but we didn't have very little in common, either.

He crossed his arms and stared at me. I did groan this time. "I'm in love with someone else." I told him. That wasn't a lie, though it was probably harsh. It wasn't as bad as telling him I hated how clingy he was, though, right?

"Someone else?"

I nodded. "Yep. Sorry. Really, I am." And I was sorry. Just because he was clingy, didn't mean he didn't have feelings.

He nodded dejectedly.

"Good bye," I added a little pointedly when he didn't leave. When he still didn't move, I stepped back, smiled sadly at him, and shut the door.

I waited until I heard his footsteps signaling his retreat before letting the loud groan out. Going to the desk in the room, I grabbed my lap top, deciding to finish the paper for my writing class now so I could have it ready for the next class. I had been planning on working on it tomorrow, but without anything to do now, I figured it was smarter to get ahead.

The next few days were a relief, except perhaps in bio, where I made sure not to sit next to David so as to decrease any awkwardness. Overall, it wasn't a bad breakup - I'd obviously been through worse - and besides the slight awkwardness in class, things were already back to normal.

I was lying on my bed, ankles crossed in the air, reading and highlighting the text of my bio book. I had a test on Tuesday that I felt only moderately prepared for, and the room was uncharacteristically quiet. Cassidy had left to go run errands or something; I had welcomed the chance to study without her loud music or constant chatter to distract me. I was distracted easily enough from the homework I didn't want to do.

I'd been staring and highlighting the small text for over hours when my cell beeped to let me know I had received a text. It was from Cassidy, which made me finally realize that it was well into the afternoon and she hadn't returned.

_Go to the Coffeehouse. When you see what's there, you're gonna die of shock._

I raised my brows and sent her a quick text back. _Can you be more cryptic?_ Shaking my head, I grimaced and tried to refocus on my book, but my eyes kept twitching towards the cell as I waited for the reply.

_Just get to the Coffeehouse Bella._

Shrugging, glad for the distraction, I closed the book over the highlighter, thus marking my place, and pulled on my shoes and a jacket. I made my way over to the bustling, always busy Coffeehouse, wondering what was going on that I just _had_ to see. As I opened the door and walked inside, ducking out of the way of a group of students leaving, I looked around for Cassidy's face. It wasn't easy, and I scanned the room again more slowly, paying close attention to each face and head as I saw it.

I didn't get through more than a third of the room before I locked onto a familiar flash of hair.

And it wasn't Cassidy's.

He must have been waiting for me to notice him, because when he realized I had seen him, he stood up, a drink in each hand. His green eyes were cautious, and he moved closer slowly, stopping with a good distance of space between us.

I had no clue what to say. It was obvious that Cassidy had helped him, but I had no idea how they'd worked everything out. Heck, I had no idea how they'd gotten in touch enough to throw this together. I had no idea how to act. What to do. What to say. How to feel…. Really, I just felt lost; shocked.

He offered one of the drinks in his hands out to me, and I mindlessly took it. He swallowed nervously, and ran his now-free hand through his hair. "Walk with me?" he asked quietly, tilting his head towards the exit. After a moment of hesitation, I nodded my agreement, wrapping my fingers around the warm cup. Edward held the door open for me as I passed through, moving up to my side as we stepped farther out into the chilly air.

I glanced at him, taking a sip of the sweet, caffeinated drink. My brain was throwing a small party at the rejuvenating effects of the coffee, soaking it up after the entire day of studying.

He looked… good. I snorted to myself - when _didn't_ Edward look good? But the bags under his eyes were gone, as was the haunted look I'd been unable to get out of my head from our last talk. Of course, he'd hidden it from me before, and could be doing the same now. His hair was a little shorter, so he must have gotten it cut at some point in the months we'd been apart.

He glanced over and caught me obviously staring, and smiled slightly in return. It wasn't that cocky smirk smile that he used to show me, or even a comfortable one. I wouldn't even call it friendly. It was more nervous than anything.

"Where?" was all he said, softly, and I bit my lip as I thought.

"This way,' I said decisively, leading him along the paths until we reached the bench I loved. It wasn't a short walk, though it wasn't too long, either. I sat down at one end, and Edward took his place at the other. I eyed the distance between us with a hint of distaste; it reminded me of the time when it hadn't existed. _How fucking symbolic,_ I thought sourly, taking a sip of the coffee to keep him from noticing my less-than happy expression.

He ran his hand through his hair - again - and glanced at me. I raised a brow. There was no way I was instigating this conversation, it was all up to him. He was the one that showed up here unexpectedly, plotted with my roommate, and it was _his_ job to let me know why.

Instead, he looked away and watched the river in front of us. "It's beautiful here."

I nodded. "Yeah. You should see it when all the ducks swarm the place. They're everywhere." Though some still stuck around for winter, many hadn't. I was eager for spring and all the little adorable baby ducks to show up, so I could send pictures to Alice and Rose. I doubted they saw baby ducks swimming around on _their_ campus at any time.

His lips twitched in response to my comment, and he leaned back against the bench, looking a little calmer. "So you're happy here?"

I shrugged, sipping my drink again. "Yeah. The work can be hard, and my writing professor hates us students, but most of the people I've met have been nice." I gave a sidelong look at him, wondering what he was doing here. "You didn't come all this way for small talk, Edward." I stated.

He shook his head, still staring out at the water. "No. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't ask."

I twisted on the bench, bring one leg up to fold in front of me and stared at him. "Fine then. How was your grandparents' house?"

His expression turned contemplating. "It was good. Nothing like I expected."

I nodded, searching his face to try to understand what he was here for, without making assumptions. "I suppose that's good then," I finally responded.

He nodded, finally turning to smile at me, and this time, it was a genuine happy-smile. "Yes. I think you'd like them." He laughed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "My grandma insists on meeting you."

My heart fluttered, and I sternly told it to stop acting up over what could be something simple. It was going to get itself broken if it kept fluttering around at every sound out of his mouth like it was.

He swallowed, looking faintly nervous again. "I tried to call you, a while ago."

I nodded - it had been almost two months. "Cassidy told me." I couldn't stop the smirk. "She said you were in a hurry to get off."

He chuckled uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I was. In my defense, I had called you on an impulse."

I smiled slightly, wishing things weren't so awkward between us. "It's okay."

His eyes flickered to me again. "I've tried calling you… so many times. I always got to the point where I was about to dial and I just…."

I shrugged, looking at the water. "It's fine, Edward. I told you to take your time."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have shut you out like that," he said, his voice suddenly not so soft. It held something like strength in it, and his gaze was steady and intent. "I pushed you away, and you didn't deserve that."

"Edward-" I tried to get in, but he put his finger to my lips. My heart decided to do a few flips.

"Bella. Don't make excuses for me. I was an ass. I thought I was doing the right thing, and I don't know. Maybe I was, maybe I could have done it better. But what's done is done." He took a deep breath. "My grandparents… they didn't let me blame myself. They had an argument against every accusation I had for myself, and my grandma even hit me upside the head once." He smiled; not happily, more like he was mocking himself. "I slowly grasped what they were saying.

"And then it was the issue of reaching back out to you. I kept thinking you wouldn't want me back after all the shit I put you through."

I bit my lip. "I shouldn't," I told him, completely serious. "For all that you did, I shouldn't forgive you for a long time."

He stared at me solemnly. "I know." Then his lips twitched in amusement. "Which is why I found it so hard to believe your roommate when she said you were missing me."

I stared at him suspiciously. "Cassidy set this up."

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "She helped. I would have come at some point, but she… sped things along."

I didn't know what to do, what to say.

Edward took my hands in his. "Bella, I don't deserve you. But I love you, and nothing is going to ever change that. And if you need time, I'll give it to you. But I'm not leaving, not making the same mistake twice." He smiled slightly, a little sardonically. "I'd like to think I'm not _that_ stupid, but you never know."

I smiled at that. I was a weak, love-sick girl. I should make him beg and grovel and prove his love and a lot more of ridiculous romantic actions. But I didn't see the point of making him do all of that… when I was only going to forgive him of everything at the end of it all. Why not bypass all the bullshit?

I smirked to myself. I could at least have a little fun with him first. "Mmm, I don't know," I mused, looking at him from the corner of my eyes, failing to keep the smirk off my face.

Edward grinned, that wonderful, heart-achingly familiar crooked one that had always made my heart race a little faster. "I can beg if you'd like."

I laughed, and threw my arms around him. "Forget groveling. Can we just get to the kiss and make-up part?"

I could feel his large grin as he pressed his lips to my hair. "We can do whatever you want. Kiss, hold hands, I can buy you ice cream…." He chuckled. "I have to make it up to you somehow, even if you don't insist upon it."

I rolled my eyes and pulled back. "Whatever floats your boat, Edward. But just kiss me already."

He was grinning, so obviously happy about me taking him back. I was happy too, especially as his hands cupped my face and his lips brushed mine. He pulled away, grinning cheekily.

I gave him an annoyed look and blew out a breath. "If you aren't going to kiss me right, Edward, I can find someone who-" I didn't get through my teasing comment before his lips pressed more firmly against mine.

When we separated, both breathing unsteadily, I brought my hands to his face and traced his features, running along the outside of his lips. "I missed you," I breathed. My eyes burned with happy tears, and as I stared into his green eyes, they seemed misted as well.

"You've no idea, Bella," Edward whispered before brushing our lips together again sweetly. "None at all."

**The End. (Unless you count the epilogue.) **

**Thank you so much everyone for reading! To all the new people who still keep showing up to read, I hope going at it all at once doesn't keep you from enjoying it and reviewing! To all my readers from the first chapters - I love still hearing from you, and thank you for sticking with me the whole time! To everyone who supported me, encouraged me, and helped me, my graititude is endless. To those who have never reviewed, but read each chapter, thank you for reading. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the ride - it was full of tears and laughter, with some crazy characters and tense moments. I loved every second of writing this, and I will miss Ignornace more than any of my other stories (don't tell them I said that, lol!). I will miss all of my readers and reviewers who helped this story become so much more than I ever expected, and I hope you all check out some of my other stories if you haven't. ;) Brilliant and Dangerous is my newest one, and I have many more ideas waiting for the time to grow into full-fledged fics. **

**Thank you all! I hope this story has been worth all your time!  
**


	57. Epilogue

**Yeah, yeah. I know, you don't have to say it. This is so short and I waited for so long!**

**Deal. ;)**

**I've decided that as the mood takes me, I will likely post one-shots of either cut-out scenes (like the waterpark or something) or future scenes. Just because I love these characters and can't just let them go.**

**But for now, we've reached the end of Ignorance is Not Bliss. I hope you all have enjoyed, and I hope to see some of you at my other stories. **

**For the last time here - Enjoy.  
**

_Five years later_

Alice laughed as I made a face at her baby, a beautiful little girl. She was just past two months old, and still so little it amazed me.

"Stop teaching her bad habits, Bells. Before you know it, she's gonna be making faces at me because you taught them to her."

I laughed, scrunching my nose at the little girl in my lap. "She'd learn that from Emmett, not me."

Alice paused, then laughed as well. "True. He'll also teach her all the bad words she won't need to know."

I smirked as I lifted Sophey into the air, gasping in excitement at her as she stared down at me, wide-eyed. As I brought her back down to my lap, I looked at Alice. "How's business going?" Jasper had taken a few business classes over the years, and had started his own small restaurant in Davis. A friend from the restaurant he'd worked at instead of going straight to college was his partner and the chef, and last I'd heard, it was going well. I hadn't had time to visit it yet except for opening night.

Alice beamed. "Oh, Bella. We should go eat there on our next afternoon out. It's been doing so well, I'm so proud of him." Still beaming, Alice fell onto the couch next to me, eyes shinning as she looked at her baby.

Sophey started getting fussy, her eyes locking onto Alice, so with a laugh, I passed her off. Cooing, Alice took her daughter and lifted her in the air, blowing a raspberry into her stomach. "You just miss Daddy, don't you, you little monster?"

I smiled, watching them, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Smiling, Alice tucked her daughter into her arms and looked at me. "How's Edward been doing?"

The mention of Edward made me smile sadly. "He's still in Chicago, but should be back soon. Apparently, his grandpa took a turn for the worse, and Edward hurried up there. I guess Grandma Masen isn't taking it so well."

Alice sighed, reaching a hand up to tickle her daughter's tummy. Her wedding ring flashed in the light, and I swallowed back more jealousy.

Alice and Jasper had gotten married almost two years ago, with a big wedding that put any others to shame. The joke was that they waited so long so they could top Rose and Emmett's wedding, which took place not even two years after high school. They were in the process of moving to the suburbs outside of Sacramento, which wasn't easy with a toddler. Ethan had just turned two the other week, and had Rosalie's stubborn attitude to boot. As if a toddler wasn't already stubborn enough.

"Have you spoken to Rosalie recently?" I asked, since I hadn't really talked with her in almost two weeks. She always seemed to be busy doing something, whether it was work, Ethan, or moving.

Alice shrugged. "I talked with her for a little last Friday. Emmett's stressed out over the whole moving thing, and the counselor's position he took up. And then Ethan decided he could color on the living room wall. So she had to go," Alice finished in amusement. I chuckled - that's what Rosalie got for letting her two-year-old help paint his room.

"I think they're trying for another kid," Alice confided to me, smirking. I nodded my agreement. The new house had more rooms, and Rosalie had been staring around Sophey's room with a wistful expression. We were all waiting for her to call us saying she was pregnant again.

Alice sent a sly look my way, and I braced myself for the questions that seemed to come around far too often now. "Are you and Edward planning to buy a house anytime soon?"

I managed not to grimace only because I'd faced questions like this one far too often now. Especially from Renee, who seemed to think it was her duty to know all about my personal life and offer her opinions. Opinions that usually went along the lines of how I needed to get moving before life passed me by.

"No," I said with practiced nonchalance. "We're fine here."

Alice made an unconvinced humming noise. "I don't know, Bells. You guys have been here for what? Three, almost four years now?"

"Four next year," I muttered, staring at Sophey blowing spit bubbles. I smiled slightly as they popped and she fisted her little hands on Alice's shirt, stretching the material slightly.

Alice's expression turned a little concerned, and she reached out to rest a hand on my arm. "Bella, is everything… okay?"

Edward was her cousin. Maybe not by blood, but in any and every other way that mattered. Perhaps she could give me insight into him that I couldn't have.

Maybe she'd tell me I was just over-thinking things.

I shrugged, still staring at the baby. "We've been together for five years. He's finished his music degree, his psychology minor, and is working on getting his work set up." Edward wanted to teach music to kids with less-than-fortunate circumstances. "I've got a few more classes to take before I'm ready to start work as well. And things still feel…" I searched for a word and settled with, "halted."

Alice frowned. "Halted?"

I nodded. "Like we're not going anywhere. Like we're stuck or something." I bit my lip in distress. "It just feels like while things aren't getting worse or anything, we're not…. He's not…."

Alice frowned. "He still hasn't gotten the guts to propose to you?"

I blushed but reluctantly nodded. "I know he will, eventually. I just wish…."

"You're tired of waiting." Alice finished like it was the most logical thing in the world.

I smiled slightly and murmured, "Yeah," before shrugging and offering a brave face. "I can wait, though. He's going through a tough time right now, and there's no way I'm going to push him into even more stressful territory by hinting at the future."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You should just propose to him," she said decisively, standing and carrying Sophey to her car seat. I blushed again and followed her.

"Uh, no thanks."

Alice snorted, but didn't say anything as she tickled her daughter's stomach. She looked up at me, a slightly worried look in her eyes. "You sure you're okay with watching her for the night?"

Now I snorted. "_Yes_, Alice. I think I can take care of her for one night."

She grabbed her purse, but hovered by her daughter. "Thanks, Bella. I really hate leaving her, but I really do have to get to San Fran and pull this all nighter with the team."

I smirked. "They'd be lost without you," I teased.

"You'd think that," she snorted. "Really, they could pull this show off on their own, but they prefer having me there. Apparently, I'm their lucky charm." Alice was working towards having her own line, and right now that meant getting into the business first. I had faith she'd be her own boss before too long.

I walked her to the door, smiling at her as she glanced once more over at her daughter. "Really, don't worry. Jasper will have her back super early tomorrow morning. I can manage to watch her for a night without doing something drastically wrong."

It took a few minutes of assuring Alice as she got into her car, but when she was finally off, I walked back inside and smirked down at the baby as she stared up at me, blinking her big eyes and looking around.

"Well, Sophey, it seems it's just you and me." I lifted her up and brought her over to the couch as I turned on the TV. "Let's see what girly shows are on for us to enjoy."

*~*~*~*~*~*

I sighed and kicked off my shoes. Spending the day and watching Jasper with his little daughter made me feel incredibly saddened and longing. I _knew_ Edward would marry me one day, and then we'd have our own little family. But to see Jasper interact with his daughter. To see him hold her and the look in his eyes and he did, as he stared at her…. It felt almost like intruding, like I was seeing something more than I should.

It also made me want to smile and cry at the same time. He was so good with her, she already had him wrapped around her teeny tiny pinkie finger. She'd never want for anything if Jasper has his say in it.

Sighing again, smiling slightly, I finally looked up and around the apartment, and my brows raised. Edward was obviously back, which he'd told me he might. He'd been unable to give me an exact date that he'd be able to come home, just a few days span. And today was one of them, and obviously the one he was able to get back on.

Candles were lit, lining the hallway, with single red rose petals about a foot apart leading to the bedroom. The sweet scent of lilacs met my nose, probably from the candles, and I smirked as I slipped off my jacket. Someone was trying to make a good impression, weren't they?

Then I froze. Or had I forgotten something important? _Shit_, I mentally swore, scanning through important dates in my head. I couldn't figure out which one it might be, though, because I had no clue what _today's_ date was.

Shit.

I tentatively followed the little path Edward had made to the bedroom, peering around the doorway uncertainly. He wasn't in there. Frowning in confusion, I stepped farther into the room, and caught sight of the note pinned to a long-stemmed rose lying on the dresser. His elegant script made it look all the more like something out of a romantic movie.

_The patio, Love._

Rolling my eyes but smiling, I smelled the rose because I couldn't help myself, then set it down and wandered back out to the hall, to the kitchen at the back of the house. Edward was standing outside in the light twilight, waiting, holding three long-stemmed roses in his hands. He grinned crookedly at me as I wrapped my arms around him, sinking into his chest.

"Hello," I murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest.

His lips brushed the top of my head. "Hello to you, too, love." He handed me a rose. "For the first time you let me kiss you," he whispered. He handed me the other. "For the first time you took me back."

I raised a teasing eyebrow. "Better be the only time I have to, Mr. Masen." I absently brought the second rose to my nose, smiling at him.

He chuckled, nodding. He still held the third rose, twirling it slightly between his fingers almost absently. His eyes were staring down, his hair brushing his forehead.

I waited to be told what the third rose was for.

A few minutes passed in silence, before he finally glanced up at me, his green eyes swirling and heated and oh so breathtaking.

"What's the last rose for?" I whispered, feeling almost breathless.

His lips quirked up, and he continued twirling it lightly between his fingers, first to one side, then to the other. "This one? It's a special rose."

I smiled tolerantly at him, picking up on the teasing notes. "Is it now? Why is that?"

He smiled again, but ducked his head so he was staring at the floor once more as he handed it silently over to me.

I took it, smiling slightly in a confused way, and looked down to try to figure out why it was special. I drew in a sharp breath when I saw the ring tied to it by a thin thread.

My fingers trembling, I lifted it up to stare at it, then glanced in shock at Edward, who was purposefully lowering himself to one knee, not taking his eyes off of me.

"I love you, Bella Swan. You're the light that led me out of the dark I'd submersed myself in, you made me happy to be alive, you showed me how wonderful it was to play my music again. I've always loved you, even when my actions seemed to be saying just the opposite. And I want to always be the one to love you, the only one to love you like this. I want to marry you. Please say yes. Please say you'll take me for your husband."

I dropped to my knees in front of him and grabbed his face between my hands, feeling tears mist over my eyes. "Yes," I whispered, kissing first one eye then the other. "Yes," I whispered again, brushing a kisses across his cheeks. "Definitely yes," I whispered passionately, brushing my lips over his.

His hands came up, one taking the rose from me and the other cupping my face as he kissed me deeply. Pulling away, he untied the string and slid the ring onto my finger, where he pressed a kiss to it. I stared down at it, grinning ridiculously, and then looked back up at Edward.

"I love you," I whispered, and the words felt completely inadequate for what I felt for him.

"Always, Bella. Always."

"Where… how…" I stared at him in amazement, shaking my head, unable to comprehend this was finally happening for me.

He grinned crookedly at me. "I have a confession to make. My grandpa… he's fine. I went up there to get this," he told me, lifting up my ring finger and making the ring catch the light. "It was the same ring my father gave my mother, which is the same one my grandpa gave my grandma. And now I've given it to you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to mine. "I know I've taken a while, Bella. But I just always wanted to be sure things were… perfect."

I laughed. "Edward, haven't you learned by now? I love imperfections."


End file.
